Ichigo Awakens
by Teloch
Summary: A single spark can ignite the greatest change. When the two parts of his soul acted together and saved his mother, Ichigo's life was changed forever. He was then trained for war, or destiny. Stronger characters, all powers Ichigo, Ichigo/Harem, manga spoilers. I do not own Bleach. If I did, Isshin wouldn't have kept stuff from Ichigo.
1. Prologue: part 1

Prologue Part 1: When he Awakened

It felt like any other day. The heavy rain still persisted, it hadn't changed in the past week. There was nothing remarkable, nothing important. Overall a very forgettable day. One that some would rather forget altogether. Yet the city did not stop, the city would not stop. The streets were consistently busy, with the hustle and bustle of people, going to and from the various places in the city. The sun managed to shine through the thinning clouds, letting the morning rays rouse the people, where busy parents and annoying siblings, would pick up the sleepy stragglers, from their restful respite from their everyday lives. Many would feel rather dismayed, reflecting the feel of the weather, yet one gentle soul always managed to make everything seem brighter.  
 **  
(The Kurosaki Household)**

Masaki Kurosaki, matriarch of the Kurosaki household and one of the few Quincy alive, was eating breakfast with her beloved family. Her nine year old son, Ichigo, was playing with his younger twin sisters, Karin and Yuzu, as was the way of children their age. Her husband, the former Shinigami Captain, Isshin Shiba Kurosaki, joined in their festivities, making the mood all the more infectious. This is what she always desired. This is what made her content. A peaceful life and a joyous family. But deep down, she was wary of her own son. She will always love her child, but in the far reaches of the back of her mind, she was ever cautious. When he was born, she no longer felt that Hollow that infected her years ago. She had her suspicions, but prayed she was wrong.

 **(Ichigo's inner world)**

An entire city, standing on its side, was bathed in a magnificent radiance, which was the utter opposite of the world outside. A middle aged man in a black tattered overcoat, ever caught in a non-existent wind, was trying to enjoy the beautiful day. But there was something plaguing his mind, which he just couldn't push aside. A weird feeling, one that still connected him to the Quincy King.

"You don't seem to be enjoying this as much as you usually do." Spoke a warped voice. The man turned to see his lone companion in the empty world. A tall and lean man, white as bleached bones, wearing a mask as black as night. A skull, with two parallel lines going down the mask, which was fixed in a constant feral grin.

"Don't you like these bright sunny days?" The pale man teased. "...Have you grown tired of them? Or is there something else? Some persistent nagging reason that's making you question your stance?"

"There is nothing to question." The old man said, calm but firm. "He is safe. That is all that matters."

"Yeah, for now. What about when that changes?" The same argument bubbled to the surface once again. Whether to keep their charge innocent and ignorant, for as long as they could by restricting his power, or expose his potential and make him prepared for anything. The old man wanted to keep Ichigo out of harm's way, the skull faced figure wanted Ichigo to prepare. To keep him from fighting, or make him the strongest fighter. They had fought over this, time and time again.

"I refuse to allow Ichigo into that world." The elder said. "He's too young."

"And when he's older? What are you going to say? 'He's too gentle?' Face it, I'm here and that kid will love fighting." The two glared at each other for a time.

"We'll leave this matter to his mother." The old man sounded like he was trying to convince himself, more than his other half. He knew that old tale was a destined prophecy, and today was one of the special dates for that man's return.

"You really think that bastard will let her live?" The pale man said. The elder froze in shock. He didn't think that the Zanpakuto knew the prophecy of the Quincy King's return. He never spoke of it, even blocked it from their connection, so how did he know it? "Because we're still technically one being, dumb-ass." The hollow was smarter then he gave it credit for.

"He should be able to recognize Ichigo's potential." The Quincy half argued. "He wouldn't do anything that might harm him."

"Please, when has he shown any form of kindness or care?" The hollow/Zanpakuto hybrid argued. "If it isn't a pure Quincy, or useful to him, he'll kill it because of that 'taint.'" Being the instincts did have its perks. He recognized the threat and would be prepared for it, unfortunately, he had to share this world with someone less than agreeable and wanted to hide Ichigo away.

"Enough!" The Quincy growled. "This isn't for us to decide!" He said before disappearing, not wanting to continue this conversation, or give himself reason to believe that he might be wrong. The sword spirit was left alone with his thoughts. A part of him was wishing that the Quincy half was right, because if he wasn't...today was going to be terrible.

 **(Hours later after Ichigo's Karate class)  
**

The rain became heavy again and the river banks and aqueducts swelled with the rushing water. The auburn haired Quincy and her young child, were making their way home in the heavy shower. He was such a sweet child, ever since his father told him what his name meant, he'd tried so hard to get stronger, to protect her. He had so much potential, so much power, but he was still just a child. She didn't want him to start training. She didn't want him to end up in that world. That world of struggle and bloodshed, fighting with his life on the line. He was a flashing bright beacon to those empty monsters, the Hollows, the ones that would love nothing more than to devour him and all his reishi. She would do anything to protect her little boy, to keep him away from that horrid place. She felt her son's tiny hand slip out of his grasp. She saw him running toward a girl, a spirit. His was one of the clearest sights ever, he never was able to tell living from the dead. She began to chase him, to keep him from getting washed away into the current.

That's when she felt it. A dark oppressive hunger aimed right at her son. She turned to see a large hollow heading for her son. He was covered in wet, brown fur, and a large mask, with what seemed to be a fishing lure sticking out of his head. She needed to hurry, hurry to protect her child. She skated on a flow of reishi to get between the disgusting creature and her son. Gathered the energy to generate her spirit bow. Then she was surrounded in a flash of light. She felt her power being ripped out of her, leaving her defenseless. Her only thought, 'Save him.'

 **(Ichigo's inner world)**

"That bastard!" The hollow half yelled, somehow knowing this was going to happen. Masaki was made powerless and, in just a scant few seconds, will be dead. The Quincy half just stared, damning his own inaction that had led to this. Deep down he knew the hollow was right, Yhwach would never allow Masaki to live anymore. With her dead, this world would flood, Ichigo would be defenseless. He tried to not care, concerning himself only with Ichigo, but if this happened, then Ichigo would suffer. Most likely for years, blaming himself for this. He was a fool. Protecting Ichigo didn't mean keeping him hidden. He was weak and vulnerable now.

"Old man!" The hollow yelled. "It's now or never! Are we just going to let this happen? Or are we going to do something?" Save his mother and set the boy on the path of bloodshed, or leave him be and let him get consumed by sorrow. The Quincy half of Ichigo knew his decision, he just prayed he wouldn't regret it.

"Fine," he declared, letting his energy charge, "Ichigo will walk a road of battle." The hollow grinned under his mask. Finally, Ichigo will be prepared for what was coming.

"Then by our name, his power, we shall protect him and his happiness." He charged his own energy. At once, they unleashed their combined energy, took control of Ichigo's body, and uttered one word. Everything around Ichigo was consumed in light.

"ZANGETSU!"


	2. Prologue: part 2

Prologue Part 2: Answers and Teachers

Darkness. That all he could see around him. Memories flashing like lightning all around him. All in that endless expanse of nothingness. He heard screams of terror and sickening crunches with each new image, each new nightmare. Places he's never been, people he's never met, all playing out in what was possible final moments before whatever happened. In all this, he remembered fear, he felt terror, but most of all, he was _hungry._ He was hungry and was devouring these people with cold and calculated plans before indulging his hunger. That was, until she appeared. He saw her, an adult woman standing between him and a new morsel. In her hands was a glowing blue bow and arrow, notched and targeted for his skull. But then she was engulfed in a light and she staggered, her threat was now diminished and he could feed. Then another flash came, a name was called out that he knew was spoken...but he did not hear it. The darkness returned and he heard only one thing. Protect.

 **(Ichigo's Inner World)**

He finally opened his eyes, freeing himself from that nightmare of death and hunger, and beheld the odd world around him. Buildings stretching out to the endless sky ahead. An entire world, twisted on it's axis. A part of him knew he should be scared, felt that he should be terrified, but he couldn't help but relax in a strange sense of familiarity in this place. The young hybrid child stared into the strange blue world in wonder and awe.

"Where..." Ichigo began, "where am I?"

"Well that's certainly a million dollar question there King." He heard a strange voice speak. Ichigo turned to see a tall figure, all white in some weird robes and a black skull mask on his face. "Where are you? What is this place? What happened to mommy?" He said mockingly before swinging his arms out to gesture all around them. "In short order, you're in your head, this is your Inner World, and mommy..." He got close to Ichigo and whispered in his ear. "she's gone." The second those words registered in Ichigo's mind, it began to pour.

 _'Damn,'_ Zangetsu thought to himself, _'the old man is gonna bitch at me a lot for this. But we did agree to let me handle this.'_ He pulled away and gazed into the black clouds, pouring down Ichigo's sorrow. _'The King is going to hate me for doing this, but no one begins this kind of journey on a happy note.'_ He looked back down at his future wielder and saw a face locked in despair.

"This happened, because you were weak." He stated, cold and harsh, to the young boy. "Powerless. How can you protect anyone when you can't even protect yourself?" The world began to flood. Ichigo was slipping deeper and deeper into his sorrow.

"Mom, mom no." Ichigo said as the memories returned. Those visions were that of a monster that was devouring people. And it's latest victim, was his mother. How couldn't he recognize his own mother? Now she was gone because of him. "Mom." He was talking through his tears, mixing in the continuous downpour. "Mom I'm sorry. Please, don't leave me." He could barely choke out the words. "Please don't die!" He wailed out before crying. Zangetsu watched the crying child in front of him. In a way, he was disgusted with his wielder, soft, weak, vulnerable. But he knew, in time he would be a force to fear, a force to reckon, a being of great power. Now was the time to plant the seeds for that warrior. Time, to set Ichigo on that path.

"She's not dying." He said, loud and firm enough that it reach Ichigo. Right into the young boy's core. The rains eased up considerably but there was still quite the downpour. "Not yet anyway. I said she was gone, taken from you." With that the rain got weaker and weaker, and Zangetsu say a light of hope return in his master's eyes. "She can be brought back, but what are going to do?" He asked the child. Ichigo looked at the pale man in confusion. "How are you going to stop this from happening again?" He clarified. "Are you going to stay that weakling that cries every time he loses?"

"Or are you going to stand up and fight for what you want?" A deep clear voice echoed behind the boy. He turned to see an old man with a shadowed beard and tattered cloak standing behind him. This was the time, there would be no going back. Ichigo finally developed a thing that was missing for so long. Will, determination, resolve. The two halves watched their charge as he whispered the words they were looking for. He just needed one more push.

"Speak up! Are you going to fight or hide?"

"Are you going to stand up or fall down?"

"Run and you will die!"

"Hesitate and you will die!"

"The road ahead is clear!" They spoke in unison. "Now chose!" Ichigo brought his head up, set in a deep scowl of focus and resolution before crying out.

"I WILL BECOME STRONG!" When he yelled that, the force of his cry broke the clouds apart and cleared away every drop of rain. The sun returned, shining stronger than either spirit had ever felt. It was more than happiness, it was determination. The two powers smirked looking down at the boy. Now he will push himself to become the strongest he could ever be.

"That's the spirit Ichigo." The pale blade said as he gave his master a pat on his shoulder. "Never forget this feeling. This will push you to become strong. Strong enough to protect everything precious to you."

"This motivation will be your greatest asset." The darker sword told him. "The time is coming for you to wake up." He said as he felt the world outside shifting.

"Just remember. Ask your parents these questions." The hollow said counting off on his fingers. "'What's a Shinigami?', 'what's a Quincy?', 'what's a Hollow?', and 'what am I?' because you have more potential than all three. And don't forget to demand training." The world around Ichigo began to glow brighter and brighter as Ichigo felt himself leaving this world.

"Wait!" He cried out. "Ojii-chan! Onii-san! What are your names?!" The two spirits smirked and spoke, but no words came out. Before much longer, Ichigo was gone from his Inner World.

 **(With Isshin, before Grandfisher's attack)**

He sat on that couch, a cooling cup of coffee in his grasp, as he waited for his wife and son to return. He had started a small habit of play fighting with his son ever since Ichigo started doing karate. Never too serious, never too strong, also praising his little warrior for his reasons to become stronger. Ichigo was surprisingly calm for a member of the Shiba clan, but the moment his child was born he knew two things. One, he was going to be an embarrassing dad to every girl his son brings, and two, that his son was going to be a very powerful individual. His only aim with his son was to make sure he grew up a good man. If Ichigo ended up becoming a Shinigami or Quincy, he would do everything to support that boy, to protect him. Especially from creepy scientists that are more threatening than they look.

"Come on Isshin," The man across from him whined, "aren't you the least bit curious about what your boy can be?" Kisuke Urahara, a more brilliant man doesn't exist. Banished under false charges against him by a scheming madman, he contents himself with that candy shop and secretly catering to the spiritual beings that can find his services. He had saved Masaki's life from hollowfication after she got infected when they first met and he explained that the same hollow now resides in their son. Ichigo's lineage was a kind many could only dream of, all three primary spiritual kinds all residing in one body. Kisuke was beyond curious to study and analyze such a being but had enough respect for Isshin and his family to keep their boundaries. So he tried to get permission from Isshin in order to proceed. He does not intend harm just curiosity, and above all preparation. Ichigo was currently a huge unknown, and he does not like unknown. If anything happened, he wanted to be ready. Over 900 countermeasures were in place for the boy, which was still too few in his opinion.

A bright flash of light shined through the house suddenly, shocking the two men. It didn't take long for them to notice that two reiatsu seemed to completely disappear, but only one mattered to Isshin. _'Masaki!'_ He realized as the light began to disappear. Urahara and Isshin scrambled out the door and began to make their way to the mother and child. The second they got out the door Urahara grabbed the former clan head and began to use his shunpo to accelerate their progress. It was situation like these that made Isshin curse the kido that was used to suppress that hollow at the expense of his own powers. Before their final leap they heard a loud voice cry out.

"Zangetsu!" This actually gave them pause. In the briefest of instants, they felt a near overwhelming power. They finished their jumps to nothing more than an unconscious mother laying protectively over her dear child.

"Ichigo! Masaki!" The former captain cried out, his companion following closely behind. After a quick examination of the two, he was slightly relieved to find that both were still alive.

"This is bad Isshin." Urahara exclaimed. "Masaki has been completely drained of her reiatsu! If we don't get some back into her, she'll die!"

"Can we use yours?"

"No, she need Quincy reishi. We have to get her to Ishida." There was no argument, not even a single line of speech as the two former captains rushed to Karakura Hospital. The workplace of the last pure blooded Quincy family in the city.

 **(Karakura Hospital)**

The room was filled with various people, they kind that takes notice to an even like this. A disturbance in the air unlike any felt before. Three people occupying hospitals beds, asleep and unmoving. Two women, two mothers, two impure Quincies hooked to silver canisters leaking a glowing blue liquid down into their veins. One with hair like a glowing midday sun while the other had hair as dark as night. Masaki Kurosaki and Kanae Katagiri, the wife of the man supplying the reishi I.V.'s. With them were two white haired men, a father and son, Ryuuken and Souken Ishida, in a white suit and the other in robes. A dark skinned woman with dark purple hair and golden cat like eyes in black spandex and an orange shirt. A more tanned man with a braided ponytail and a thick mustache wearing an apron and opaque glasses. And finally, the duo that brought them all together.

"Alright Tessai, this should do it." Urahara said to his burly assistant from the store and old friend. A mix of medical science and restorative kido and the two Quincies were in no more danger of dying, to the ecstatic relief of both husbands. They were still in comas, but they would eventually recover in time.

"It's good we acted in time boss." The large man said as they finished up the final touches. "Masaki was indeed in critical condition."

"His majesty either deeply craved her power, or was disgusted with the thought of a Quincy that was infected with a hollow." Mused Souken, a rare angered scowl laying on his normally kindly features. He himself did not choose to put much stock in that old tale, choosing to be a proactive force for coexistence between the surviving Quincies and the Shinigami. He wholeheartedly supported the death gods when they massacred his own kind. Any atrocity commited as a hollow could be forgiven as those are being who have lost themselves, and Quincies destroyed them from existence with no remorse which threatened that balance of the world. This act, this 'cleansing' was utter foolishness and he cursed the Quincy blood that binds him to that accursed parasite Bach, the king of the Quincy.

"This is just great." The dark skinned woman groaned. "Things were bad enough with whatever Aizen is scheming, now Juha Bach is returning as well? This could throw all the worlds into turmoil!"

"Maybe, but not yet Yoruichi." Urahara placated his old friend and former captain. "Souken did tell us the prophecy of his return."

"The sealed King of the Quincy. Over 900 years, he shall recover his heartbeat. Over 90 years, he shall recover his intellect. Over nine years, he shall recover his power. And over nine days, he shall recover the world." Spoke a voice.

"Exactly. We still have a few years to prepare for him, while still getting ready for Aizen." Urahara then noticed that not one of the adults said anything. They all turned to the now awake Ichigo, who spoke the King's Hymn foretelling the return of Bach.

"Ichigo, where did you hear that?" The boy's father asked him, more serious then he had ever been with his boy. "How long have you been awake?" Before Isshin got any answers, his son gave his own questions.

"Dad, what are hollows?" The question from the little boy surprised everyone in that room

"Well, Ichigo. Hollows are-"

"What are Shinigami?" He asked again, throwing Isshin off again.

"Which do you-"

"What are Quincies?"

"One at a time Ichi-"

"Dad, what am I?" Isshin froze at that last one. He immediately left his sleeping wife's side and embraced his son. Securely, protectively, lovingly.

"You are my son." He told his child, rubbing his back to sooth him. "There is nothing that anyone can do to change that." He gave his son another squeeze before pulling back and looking him in the eye. "Now, where did you hear those words?"

"From these two guys in my Inner World." The child said, confirming Urahara's suspicions of the boy being in his world. "This old guy also told me to recite that thing I said when I woke up. Said it was important." At that moment, Ichigo looked around the room and saw everyone. "Who are they?" They took the time to make introductions and proceeded with explanations. Hollows were empty beings, lost to despair and hate that devour other souls and beings with greater amounts of spirit energy. Shinigami were guides to the Afterlife and guardians of the Dead, purifying hollows and delivering lost souls to their rest. Quincies were humans that could manipulate reishi to completely destroy hollows, but because they threatened the Balance they were practically wiped out, leaving only so many to live in peace. "So why should I have more potential than all them?" Urahara decided it was his turn now.

"Because Ichigo, you are a mix of all three." He told the child. "Truly a miracle of grand coincidence. You mother is a Quincy, a rather powerful one at that, that was bitten and infected with hollow reishi. Then a Shinigami saved her life by using his powers to seal that hollow away. Care to guess who that Shinigami was?" The shopkeeper asked the boy. It took Ichigo just a scant few seconds to recognize the answer.

"Dad! You're a Shinigami!?" Isshin smiled down at his son.

"Was, Ichigo. I retired to become your dad." He said ruffling his boy's hair. Then Ichigo said something that surprised everyone.

"I want to become strong dad!" He declared. "I want to learn all I can do! All the powers I can use! I want to be able to protect mommy and Karin and Yuzu!" He got that same determined look in his eyes when he declared his desire for strength to his powers. Isshin recognized that look, and he knew that he would cave. Luckily, he wasn't alone.

"Then, if you don't mind, you can began this weekend with my grandson to study the Quincy arts." The kindly old man said with a smile. Taking on this burden while his son got his own feelings back together. Whether to continue the Quincy ways, or turn his back on it completely.

"I can teach the boy kido." Tessai said. "He might make the spells even stronger."

"Hey hey hey," Yoruichi interjected. "No way can he just learn spells and long range! He's got to learn how to fight up close and personal." She got in front of the small child and pointed down at him with a disturbing feral grin. "Got that! You call me Sensei or Nee-sama, because I'm teaching you how to fight!" Ichigo was excited by the dark skinned woman's enthusiasm, but was also a little scared.

"O-okay," He stuttered while clinging to his father, "Yoruichi nee-chan." Yoruichi just stared at the little kid and felt a bane to her existence. Cuteness.

"So, while Ichigo gets over his new trauma, who teaches him sword play?" Urahara asked Isshin. It was difficult to say who was the better warrior of the two when it came to Zanjutsu.

"When Ichigo gets a zanpakuto, we'll test him and see." Isshin said. He looked down at his smiling son and knew that Ichigo just decided to give up a normal childhood. No, more like, it was taken from him. This was going to be a difficult road for Ichigo, he might never have normal friends _'I hope you two are going to be ready. When he grows up, you may not stand a chance.'_

Ichigo's training began soon after that.

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone whose reading this so far, special thanks to SSJ3 Kyuubi and Whackybiscuit who've helped proofread and keep my ego healthy so I'm more motivated. Now, if anyone is actually reading this, question. We've met the teachers, his allies and we all know who they are.** **Should Sora live? Don't forget to review people! One more Prologue chapter before we get to the real stuff!  
**


	3. Prologue: Finale

Prologue Finale: Bonds of Friendship

 **(Uryuu: The Holy Archer)**

A couple months had passed since that night in the hospital. A couple months since Ichigo learned the truth and began his training. A couple months since the young cousins first met each other. One dressed in the normal Quincy attire of white and blue while the other wore red and black with small metal crosses on their wrists of likewise color. Both running through the forest in the bright sunlight, giggling in their childlike innocence as they raced to meet up with their elderly teacher. Uryuu still remembered that day with crystal clarity. The day he met his cousin.

 **(Flash Back: The weekend after the Holy Selection)**

A young Uryuu Ishida waited eagerly for his teacher and grandfather to arrive for his next day of lessons. After his mother went into that coma, his family needed a few days to recover. He went to see her with his father not too long after to see for himself. He did not know why or what was the rhyme or the reason. He just knew that his mother was sleeping a dreamless sleep that few ever wake up from. His grandfather told him that they would continue training during the weekend and that Uryuu would not be alone this time. Minutes slowly passed as he noticed his grandfather finally coming into the sacred training grounds of their kind, with a small orange haired boy roughly his age following him. In his excitement, the young Quincy ran out to meet his kin.

"Grandpa!" He exclaimed in nervous excitement. "Is he?" The boy asked the wise elder. The old man smiled down at his young student and calmly introduced the young Ichigo to his relative.

"Yes Uryuu, he is my new student." He gently spoke to the child. "Uryuu, say hello to your cousin. Ichigo Kurosaki." That was all Ichigo needed to gather his confidence and met his cousin in full.

"Hi!" The young strawberry said with a smile. "I'm Ichigo!" The cheer was infectious as the raven haired Quincy returned his smile.

"I'm Uryuu Ishida. Pleased to meet you!"

 **(Flash Back End)**

Months passed since that meeting. Ichigo had a lot of trouble with the fine control of reishi that the Quincy abilities demanded. It was theorized that being part Hollow contributed to this issue as they were naturally chaotic beings. The regular Quincy cross needed to be modified just so he could use them as they crumbled in response to the Hollow reiatsu, evidenced by the black and red as opposed to the silver and blue of the normal cross. The two skills he actually managed to excel at was the speed and defense skills, Hirenkyaku and Blut Vene. It was almost natural for Ichigo to use the speed techniques while his talent for Blut seemed to be inherited from his mother. While Uryuu was initially jealous of his novice cousin, he soon got over it as Ichigo still failed with maintaining a Quincy bow. Now they were heading for the training grounds together, skating on a cushion of reishi as they practiced their Hirenkyaku, and laughing the whole way.

"You're getting faster Uryuu!" Complimented Ichigo. "Maybe someday you'll move as fast as me!" A little banter of a friendly rivalry, pushing the other to succeed.

"And maybe someday, you'll be able to use a bow." Retorted Uryuu. "But I'm betting you won't hit anything!"

"That was mean!" Laughed the children, all the way to the Funt Feld their teacher showed them. But the laughter was short lived. Until Ichigo grew more accustomed to using reishi and manipulating that energy, they kept him of hard combat teaching, even his Hollow Zangetsu let only the timely necessary techniques awaken in the boy. One of which was the sensory technique Pesquisa, letting him sense nearby, strong, reishi signatures. A way of practicing his focus, finding his teaching, reassuring himself, keeping the young boy happy. Until he felt a dozen dark, chaotic, hungry, energies. A feeling he was all too familiar with because he was carrying the same type of energy in his soul. Those dozens of Hollows weren't what froze him in place though, it was who they surrounded.

"Hey." Uryuu said, noticing his cousin stopped and his terrified look. "Everything alright?" Ichigo responded by grabbing his cousin's hand and rushing as fast as he could to the meeting place, telling Uryuu of the dangers that are closing in on their teacher. As fast as he could, awakening a fragment of his Sonido and adding it to his Hirenkyaku made them reach their sensei faster than ever before. But it was a fruitless endeavor in the end. Soken Ishida was already slain by Hollows, the Shinigami showing up too late.

 **(A couple of days later)**

It was a dark day, an overcast sky thick with heavy clouds, like the heavens themselves tried to hold back their tears. Both the Ishidas and the Kurosakis were in attendance, Soken having found his way into all their hearts as the kindly grandfather he always was. Ryuken let nothing show, same as Isshin, both fathers trying to be a pillar of strength and support for their families. With them were Urahara's group as they were fellow instructors with Soken, trying to teach the boy that would one day become a beacon of hope and progress, trying to now console children with their loss. Ichigo took it hard, his cousin had it worse. Not too close with his father, his mother falling into a coma, and now losing his grandfather, the poor child was close to breaking, with only his cousin to sympathize with.

The funeral ended and everyone began to go home. Ichigo and his father helping a crying Yuzu and Karin, while Uryuu sat in silence with his father, staring blankly at the ground. Ryuken had chosen to cast away his Quincy bloodline in favor of dealing with the matters of the Living while the Dead dealt with the Dead. These decisions left a harsh gap between himself and his child. He chose to save the Living after everything that he had lost. He knew his stance but he was still a father, and if there was one thing Ryuken learned from his own it was, _'A father will do anything for his child'._ As those words replayed in his head as he watched his child stare blankly ahead, he knew what had to be done.

"Uryuu." He spoke calmly but firmly, ever stuck in his business mode. His child responded upon hearing his name and looked at his father. "Do you remember why I said I don't like the Quincy?" Uryuu's face fell at the return of the conversation that pushed them apart to begin with.

"Yes," Uryuu mumbled out. "Because there was no money in it." Those words painted Uryuu's opinion of his father as a man that cared for nothing but the paper in his pockets.

"Precisely. As a Quincy, I would not be able to support you." He said, shocking Uryuu as this new information came in. "As a Quincy I could not keep your mother alive. As a Quincy I would be unable to help people that needed it more than lost souls. As a Quincy, you would not exist." Uryuu stared at his father, seeing him in a new light for the first time in a long time. "I was once like you, Uryuu. I cared about the Quincy bloodlines, I wanted to preserve the heritage of our kind. But because of that same heritage and ancestry I began to lose things. The biggest loss because I was a Quincy? I almost lost your mother." Again Uryuu was frozen in shock, his own kind almost killed his mother?

"I abandoned my Quincy heritage because that was a life strife with pain and loss for me, I wanted you to avoid that." Ryuken continued. "However I should have realized that you are your own person, and your experiences may not be the same. You will have your own path to walk and your own life to lead." Ryuken faced his child, seeing a phantom of his younger self in the boy. "Ichigo is trying to become stronger to face a terrible monster. One that will destroy everything. That is his reason to get stronger. What is yours?" Uryuu was about to respond with his usual answer, 'to prove the worth of the Quincies,' before remembering what his father had just told him. "What you were going to say was your grandfather's goal. I'm asking why _you_ want to power?"

"Why do I want power?" Uryuu asked himself. Memories of seeing his cousin try so hard to master the Quincy techniques, his laughter as they play trained with each other, their happy smiles as they pushed each other to the next level. It didn't take him much longer to find his answer. "I want to help Ichigo!" He told his father, making him give a rare smile to his son.

"I still do not approve of the Quincy Uryuu." He said, leaning back into his chair as his son looked at his father in disbelief. "That is why, if you want me to train you and Ichigo, I want to see you both in the top ten percent of your classes." He challenged his son. "Make sure you have a plan for the future when the fights are over." Uryuu felt a smile return to his face and he agreed to his father's demands. "And son? Your grandfather was gentle with you two." Uryuu felt his dad gain a more malicious aura. "I will not be." It took Uryuu a few seconds to recover his courage.

"Bring it on dad!" He challenged his father.

 _'You are spending too much time with that boy.'_ Ryuken thought to himself. _'You're becoming more confident and excited. Not necessarily a bad thing though.'_

 **(Orihime: The Flower Princess)**

 **(3 years later, the Kurosaki Clinic)**

An older Ichigo sat across from his teachers. The big and burly Tessai and the disheveled shaggy Urahara. The boy was deep in meditation, focusing on gathering his energy to manipulate his kido. Ryuken kept his word, Ichigo was much better at controlling reishi and it was a rough few years. The cousins became closer to each other in skill, but Uryuu still was leagues above as he didn't have as many things to learn. Now Ichigo was training in undoing bakudo kido spells, currently restrained by six rods of pale light. This training was meant to increase his skill in proficient kido use, lest they blow a hole in the training room under Urahara's shop...again.

 _'His development is rather astounding.'_ The ex-captain thought to himself. _'If he was solely focusing on one skill alone, he could give experienced opponents a difficult time.'_ Ichigo had progressed in ways that took others decades to achieve in a scant few years. The biggest problems was Ichigo's growing strength, the Hollow inside wanting to do more destructive activities. However, until Ichigo becomes a Shinigami, they've decided to take their time with control and discipline. Urahara was honestly afraid of what the boy would end up becoming, a nigh unstoppable force of nature. Tessai merely watched as his pupil impressed him more and more. Scarcely five minutes had passed before the boy undid the level 61 bakudo spell. Even without the chant, that spell was not easy to undo for a trainee.

Their musings were cut short as there was a loud knocking at the door. Urahara choose to answer the door as Ichigo was becoming tired from undoing the seal. When he opened the door, he was greeted by a horrific sight. A young girl, roughly Ichigo's age, was standing in the doorway. Tears streaming down her terrified face, her hair and her clothing was soaked in blood. All of which, came from the unconscious man she carried on her back.

"Please!" The girl with the burnt orange hair pleaded. "Please, you have to save my brother!" Just from a glance he could tell that the young man did not have much longer. If he and Tessai weren't here, this person would be a goner. Good thing he was here.

"Tessai!" The shopkeeper called out. His assistant was paying rapt attention and jumped into motion. He gently took the man from his little sister and the exiles made their way into clinic station. "Ichigo, take care of the girl." Urahara said just before leaving the children alone.

"Come on," Ichigo said taking the girl by the hand, "let's get you a bath." Blood stopped bothering the boy as his life progressed and his training became more and more tense. Once having his arm completely shattered by Yoruichi in an accident and recovering just as quickly because of his regenerative powers. He grew curious enough to test those limits until the sight of blood was almost normal to him, then everyone scolded him for his recklessness. "My dad and sisters are visiting my mom in the hospital." He explained as he led the girl deeper into his house. "I'll try to find something that'll fit you."

"Uh, okay." She mumbled out, halfway between worrying for her brother and feeling guilty for possibly causing this.

 **(With the men)**

"I think I'm stumped here Tessai." Urahara painfully admitted to his old friend. "Fractured spine, ruptured organs, fewer bones that aren't broken, I just can't figure this out." He scratched his head while the shaded man glared at his boss. "Was he born under a lucky star because we're here or an unlucky one because he got hit?"

"Can the jokes wait!?" Yelled Tessai. "At least until _after_ he's in no immediate danger?"

"Yeah yeah," The shopkeeper said, casually waving his fan. "The question is, do we do this fast or slow?" They both looked at each other, considering their options while Tessai used healing kido to slowly stabilize the injured brother.

"Slow." They agreed after that moment of thought. "I don't think it's safe for you to use your bankai here."

"Plus I don't want my dear Benihime-chan to be mad at me." Kisuke whined, hugging the cane which housed his zanpakuto.

 **(Back with the kids)**

Orihime sat on the couch in the living room, wearing a red T-shirt and brown shorts that Ichigo had given her. In her hand were the two blue hairpins that her brother got her. _'I don't want something so childish!'_ she heard her own words echo in her head. She knew how hard her brother worked for their sake, how much effort he put into making her smile, and she just stomped all over that love and generosity over something so stupid. She felt her tears welling up in her eyes again, scared that her brother might die and her last words would be something so hurtful.

"Here." She heard the boy say, knocking her out of her delirium. "Its probably not any good but I made tea." He handed her a cup, which she graciously accepted with a tired smile. "So, what were you crying about now?" Ichigo asked bluntly. She just stared at the strawberry, thinking about her troubles.

"I'm a terrible sister." She finally said, looking sullenly into her tea. "I yelled at him for getting me something I thought was for kids." She saw no harm in telling him, he might give her the punishment she needed to get heaven to spare her brother. She showed him the six petaled azure pins that her brother bought for her. "See? Childish aren't they?"

"What's wrong with being childish?" He asked her. She looked at him in surprise as he gave her an innocent look, not even thinking for a second that she was a bad person. "My dad acts like a kid all the time, he does it to keep me and my sisters smiling." He then wrapped his hands around her's that held her hairpins. "As for your brother, I heard if you make a wish on something that's important to you then it'll come true." He said as he lied. He knew that with both Tessai and Urahara here than her brother was definitely going to recover. But there was never any harm in helping a girl not be happy, was there? Orihime looked at her hairpins with tears coming back to her, clutching them to her heart as she prayed with all her heart for her brother to recover.

"Good news!" Urahara announced as they came out of the proto operating room. "He's stable enough to be transported to the hospital." Orihime's eyes widened in astonishment as the wish seemed to work. She looked at Ichigo who smiled at her.

"See?" She immediately embraced him while crying tears of relief. The ambulance came by not too long after that to take the Inoue siblings to Karakura Hospital, where Ryuken himself would handle the rest. "And there!" He said as he finished putting the pins in her hair. "That's better! And looks cute too." Orihime grew a massive blush as she began to develop a crush for the boy. The paramedics said it was time to go.

"Ummm," She shyly mumbled, "my name is Orihime Inoue. What's yours?"

"It's Ichigo!" He responded cheerfully. "Remember to smile Orihime!" He told her as they left to help her brother, Sora, recover from his accident.

 **(Tatsuki: The Fiery Fighter)**

 **(One year later, the Karate Dojo)**

"Hey Ichigo!" The now teenage Ichigo heard his old sparring partner call him out. "You wanna have another spar?" It was an early day at the dojo, the instructors were busy with other matters, people recovering from the stress of the entrance exams for their schools, but two particular students did not feel ready to call it quits for the day.

"Uh, sure I've got the time." He told Tatsuki. The only training he had today was in Hakuda, the Shinigami hand to hand style, with Yoruichi and swordplay with his father. He figured he had enough time to warm up with his old friend before going back to the hell that was his dark skinned mentor's training.

"First to five wins!" She said in excitement pounding her padded knuckles together. Tatsuki, she never stopped being the best karate student in the dojo and Ichigo was always her best sparring partner. He never once thought of her as weak or anything lesser because of her gender. He used to give her the best challenge out of anyone there, but for a long while she felt something was off. She never once lost to Ichigo but the fights had changed rather sporadically. Sometimes she won fairly quickly and other times it took a while, sometimes with ease and sometimes with a lot of effort.

"Ready?" Her partner asked as he got into his stance. He became much more confident in the course of his training. He stopped being so shy and never cried after losing again. At first Tatsuki was glad, no longer needing to protect her friend from bullies as he could defend himself. She saw so herself.

"Ready." She responded as they began to search for an opening in the others defense. She remembered that day rather well, a mere few weeks ago. He was being ganged up on again because some idiots had issues with his hair, some with knives, some with clubs. She hated people like that, people that mock or ostracize someone just because of one minor difference. She thought it was stupid when she helped him with bullies because they thought he could see ghosts. Idiots.

She threw the first punch, a clear blow aimed for his face. He blocked it easily and returned with a kick to her midsection which she managed to dodge. Moves that were barely reminiscent of how he single-handedly demolished those idiot thugs. He was faster than she'd ever seen him move, more graceful in his movements, in the same time they charged at her friend it was over. That was when she finally realized that he wasn't fighting at his full strength against her. She couldn't confront him about without exposing him in the act or he'd deny it. She wanted the full truth and was determined to pry it out of him. The fight slowly dragged on, blocking punches, dodging kicks, getting ever so close to landing a strike on the other, both unaware of their audience member.

 _'Something's up with Tatsuki.'_ He thought to himself. _'She's acting a lot more reserved than usual for our spars.'_ He spared a quick glance to the clock and almost blanched. _'If this keeps up, I'm going to be late!'_ He didn't know what she would do, but Ichigo never wanted to piss off his martial arts instructor. He was going to have to go a little harder to finish this spar. He threw a feint at her face before throwing a jab at her stomach, getting first blood.

"Nice one Ichigo." Tatsuki complimented, rubbing where she was hit. _'Okay, he has never hit me that hard before. He must be getting desperate.'_ She thought as they got into their stances again. "By the way," she said as they began the fight once more, "I met this girl who seems to know you. Said to let you know her 'wish granting' hairpins are still working?" Ichigo accidentally dropped his guard as a laugh escaped him, which she capitalized on with a kick to his side and gaining herself a point. A dirty move, but it was his fault for dropping his guard in a fight.

"Yeah, I remember her." He said as they prepared for the next round. "Her brother was in a car accident and came to our clinic." They began the fight with more intensity than before, not enough to be completely serious but more than a normal person to consider. "I told her that to make her feel better."

"How sweet." She cooed kicking at his head. "I think she's got a crush on you." She was about to get another hit in before he blocked and punched her in the side, scoring again. From there they stopped the banter, the fight escalating more and more, even they began to doubt whether it was a regular spar. Ichigo got a chop on her chest, she managed to kick his stomach and his head, then they tied with a simultaneous punch to each others face. Tatsuki was panting and sweating heavily while Ichigo pretended to be out of breath. One more hit and it would be over, and he needed to get moving. He glanced at the clock, giving Tatsuki a window to slam him with one last strike. She threw her kick and he landed flat on his back, signifying his defeat yet again. It took him a couple seconds to realize that she purposefully missed him and he fell for it. "So, wanna tell me why you aren't taking me seriously?" She asked glaring at him.

"Well," he said while feeling a sheen of cold sweat cover him, "about that..."

"I told him to not go all out unless necessary." Their spectator finally made herself known. The Goddess of Flash Yoruichi was watching the fight from the sidelines and judging Tatsuki. Ichigo told her about his sparring partner and considered bringing her in under her wing. "After all, he's strong enough to accidentally cripple someone." She said in a joking matter.

"Ichigo, who is this?" Tatsuki asked the protector. Tatsuki could tell from her movements and posture that the woman before her was a master martial artist. Was he taking private lessons under this woman.

"This is Yoruichi Shihoin." Ichigo sighed. "She is my Hakuda master."

"Hakuda? What's Hakuda?"

"Hakuda is a close combat style that concentrates on rapid attacks to overwhelm one's opponent." The purple haired master fighter explained. "In order to achieve that, one must also be strong enough to move at such speeds. Here." She walked over to the punching bag in the room and struck it with enough force that it exploded from the back. "Now Ichigo, how many times did I hit that?"

"Three. Which was two too many." He responded. Tatsuki was in shock. It hardly looked like the woman moved even once.

 _'She could've done that in one punch?'_ She thought to herself in disbelief. _'And Ichigo has been training under this person?'_

"Why are you here anyway Yoruichi?" He asked his teacher who smiled at her student. One that belied her anger and promised pain.

"Why?" She was immediately in front of Ichigo, keeping that smile with a malicious aura around her. "Why am I here, being so generous as to pick up my beloved student for an extra special training I made up with love and care for his well being, why would I come for my student?" Ichigo was shaking as he finally realized something very important. "What's the one rule I gave you Ichigo?" He was late for her training.

"I'm sorry Yoruichi nee-" He tried to hastily apologize. Unfortunately,

"Don't you 'Yoruichi nee-chan' me!" She was not too forgiving. "That stopped working on me when you stopped being a cute little kid!" She yelled as she ground her knuckles into the sides of his head, making him cry in pain. "You kept growing up, scowling at everyone, you don't even react to me naked anymore!"

"Wait, what!?" Tatsuki finally getting over the shock of the scene in front of her. But she was not going to get an answer soon. Now Yoruichi was hugging his face in her bountiful breasts while shaking back and forth.

"Now you're skipping classes to spend time with your girlfriend!" She cried comically while Ichigo tried in vain to fight for life giving oxygen. "Give me back my cute little Ichigo!"

"W-we're not dating!" Tatsuki cried out embarrassed with a blush that matched Ichigo's other namesake. This seemed to reach Yoruichi, and snap her out of her delirium.

"Oh you're not?" She dropped Ichigo unceremoniously onto the floor as he began to gasp for breath. "Shame, you would've been a cute couple." Tatsuki only blushed harder. "Well no matter. You'll be spending a lot more time together anyways."

"What do you mean?" Tatsuki made the mistake of asking. Yoruichi gave the aspiring martial artist her cat like smile.

"Ichigo needs a proper sparring partner and I've just decided to take you under my wing." The Flash Goddess told the young teen. "You've got serious talent and I want to see that flourish!"

"Do I get a say in this?" She squeaked. Yoruichi's unchanging smile was all the answer she needed. _'Well, it would be nice getting trained personally by a master.'_

 **(Chad: The Unbreakable Shield)**

 **(One month after)**

Ichigo didn't care about what people thought of him. He was proud of who he was and he wasn't going to change that for anyone. The constant street punks coming to fight him just for his hair color did make him consider going black a few times, but beating in skulls was more fun than that. It would also be easier without the kido restraints that Yoruichi was forcing him to wear all the time, an idea he swears she got from that show about the Spirit Detective but he'll digress. He was surrounded by thugs from other schools, looking to get payback on a few beatings he gave out earlier, and he was now only as strong as Tatsuki was before his kitty teacher got her paws on her. Enough for five but not enough for eight, at least he knows how to fight.

"Time to die you punk!" Some idiot with a mohawk yelled before he got blindsided by a brown giant punching him aside. He towered over the others wearing the same black school uniform Ichigo was in. Brown skinned and wavy brown hair covering his eyes, it was his classmate Yasutora Sado...but he kept calling him Chad. He wasn't too sure what he was doing here, but he was glad for the help. It did not end well for the eight attacking thugs.

"Man that was a pain!" Ichigo growled in annoyance. "Thanks for the help Chad. These jackasses were going make me late."

"It's Sado, and no problem Ichigo." The giant said as he left for home himself, rubbing the pendent on his neck and praying for his Abuelo. Ichigo finally got back to Urahara's shop, where his teacher and partner were waiting for him.

"Just in time." Yoruichi said with a smile. "You were almost late again." She sat on Tatsuki's back as she continued her light warm-up of a hundred push ups. She was already panting as she hit fifty and felt like dropping. "Another group of idiots gang up on you again?"

"Yeah, got some help this time though." He told her about Chad and how he helped him.

"Sounds like a...good guy." Tatsuki grunted out as she reached seventy. "You need...to pay him...back for that."

"If I know those idiots, they'll try something." He said as he started his stretches.

 **(One week after that)**

Punch after punched slammed into him after these two cretins got him by the riverside. Not too much to really knock him down but enough to still hurt a bit.

"Damn you!" He assailant growled, laughing as Chad just stood there and took it. "Why don't you go down?" The guy asked throwing another punch to his face.

"This'll finish him." The guy behind him laughed as he got a large rock ready to bash his head in. Chad saw this and actually got worried. Then he saw a black blur come at him and kick that guy away with such force he went flying. He repeated this feat with the other guy but punched him in the stomach instead. Both of Chad's attackers were out cold. Ichigo just glared at the unconscious heaps of the two punks before scoffing. He pulled out his cell and called the hospital.

"I never leave a debt unpaid man. This was for helping me out." He told his large acquaintance with a smile.

"Thanks." He responded in his deep voice. Hours passed as they laid on a hillside, Sado looking at his medallion with a sense of pride for keeping his promise.

"What I don't get is why you were just standing there Chad." Ichigo finally said after the silence started to bug him.

"Sado." The half Mexican corrected him.

"Sado, Chad, whatever." Ichigo dismissed. "The point is, you're lucky I showed up when I did. I know you're really strong so why would you take that beating? Why didn't you fight back like when you helped me?" He asked, fully aware of his teacher coming by in her black cat form.

"I made a promise that I would never use my fists for my own sake." Chad said as he sat up. Yoruichi finally got to her student, climbing on top of him and letting out a purr as he cautiously rubbed her soft fur. "It's a vow I made to Abuelo."

"Isn't that Spanish for grandfather?" He asked, needing a little clarification from the multilingual lessons his uncle Ryuken made him and Uryu learn.

"Yes it does. My Abuelo's name was Oscar Joaquin de la Rosa."

"So, you told me you were from Okinawa, but you have Spanish roots?"

"No, Mexican. I lived with my Abuelo in Mexico after my parents in Okinawa died when I was little." He said, remembering how Oscar came to get him one day, how he tried so hard to make the young Sado go from a bad tempered rotten kid to a good man. The day he finally took the old man's lessons to heart after he saved his young stupid self from some angry parents from the kids he beat up. When his grandfather gave him that medallion saying that his body and strength was a means to help people and that the coin will show him the way.

"So that medallion is a keepsake of your promise huh?" Ichigo asked while scratching his cat teacher's ears.

"Yeah, this thing's probably worth more than my life." He said, holding that gold coin to his heart. Ichigo noticed a phone at their feet that was open, probably on too.

"Well, I should get going." Ichigo said, repositioning Yoruichi to lay on his shoulders as he made his way back to the shop for his kido practice. Chad watched as his friend walked away with that strange cat. _'Ichigo...you're good with cats.'_ He thought to himself, despite feeling something was up with that feline.

"Those punks from before are going to try something tomorrow." He told his sensei as he walked. "Maybe something with his coin."

"A good assumption Ichigo." She said in her deep masculine voice she had as a cat. "He's certainly determined if he wouldn't even fight back for his own sake."

"Is that all you're going to say about it?"

"No, it's also stupid. Abusing your strength is unforgivable but not defending yourself when you have to is being stupid, not selfish." She said before leaping off her student and walked on the nearby ledge next to him. "Someone's going to have to knock some sense into his head if he's going to learn that though."

"Leave that to me Yoruichi." He said gaining a slight smirk. "He's a good guy. I wanna help." Yoruichi grunted in approval of her student. He may not be that cute little kid anymore but what took his place was a strong kind hearted young man. It was a bonus that he grew up handsome and sexy too.

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"You realized you rubbed your teacher's pussy right?" She said with a devious smirk as she finally got Ichigo to stumble and turn redder than a strawberry again.

"You pervert!" He yelled as she ran off.

 **(The next day)**

He was stupid. He let his guard down too much. Now here he was, tied up, under a bridge with the same guys from yesterday and a few others. Some idiot with glasses and dreads with a small chain piercing from his ear to his nose.

"This is the end for Sado, tough guy of Middle School." He said in a smug tone, believing he's won. "So, you scared now? You're not gonna start pissing yourself are ya!?"

"I don't have to go at the moment." He calmly replied, getting under the guy's skin. "I guess you aren't scary enough. Sorry guys."

"Hehe, aw man." The guy said, getting up in front of Sado. "Well then, in that case I'll just take this." He pulled Chad's medallion and broke the chain around his neck. "Now what did you say? Something about this being worth more than your life?" He brought out a pair of bolt cutters. "Than if I take this away, you might as well be dead right?" Now Chad was scared, scared to lose his medallion, scared to lose that gift from his Abuelo, and furious at the man in front of him. Wanting nothing more than to beat that smug look off that jackass's face. "So then die loser!" Chad strained against his binds, making them groan in resistance as he pulled with all his considerable strength. "Don't be stupid. Give it-" and that was all before two feet slammed into his face.

"You're pissing me off." Ichigo growled as he surfed the ground with the punk's body. "Shut up." When the dust finally settled, he gave a cocky smirk to Chad and the guys around him. He grabbed Chad's coin from the unconscious leader's hands before rummaging through his pockets for a phone.

"Hey! Weasel! You alright?" They called out of concern for their boss, knowing how hard Ichigo hits. "You got a lot of nerve going through the boss's pockets like that!" Ichigo ignored them as he pulled out the phone and dialed the hospital, asking for five ambulances right off the bat. Yoruichi was in her human form, watching her student pummel the crap out of a few idiots. She came because she was curious as to how Ichigo would handle this situation. Needless to say, she was a little disappointed in his form and movements. Too much unnecessary movement in her opinion. Chad was watching Ichigo and remembered his grandfather, taking blow after blow for his sake the first time he messed up so badly.

"Well, that's that." Ichigo said, not even winded from the fight. "Hey Chad, I've been thinking." He started to untie his large friend from his binds. "You can stay the same while I throw my punches for you. In return, you can throw your punches for me." He finally freed Chad from his binds as his looked at Ichigo with a sense of admiration he hasn't shown since his Abuelo. "If there's anything you'd protect with your life, I'll do the same." He said, reaching out his hand with Chad's medallion in his open palm. "That also means fighting back when I'm not around." He said with a chuckle. "I am being kept busy with a lot of things." Chad looked at his orange haired savior, realizing the depth of that oath he just said. His grandfather was right, that coin would show him the meaning behind his strength,how he should use it.

"Sure." He said simply, before grasping Ichigo's hand and forming an iron clad pact with him. He would give his life to help Ichigo, knowing he would do the same for him. He'd use his strength for others. Yoruichi smiled, proud of her disciple. Then she decided on something, appearing right next to the boys almost instantly.

"ICHIGO!" She yelled suddenly, shocking the two. "I said I wanted you to do one lap around the city in five minutes!" She never said that, she was using this to cement their oath. "Instead I find you dawdling with your buddy from school? Give me five laps NOW!" She screamed, in teacher mode, not giving Ichigo any chance to protest as he began running off to complete his task. Chad watched his friend run off, clearly scared of making the weird woman angry, before feeling himself get smacked in the back. "You too big guy!"

"What?" He asked, confused. Yoruichi gave him a toothy grin.

"You just made a promise to help Ichigo no matter what right?" Chad nodded dumbly, still confused. "Well, as his teacher I'm not letting you drag him down by being too weak to help him." She threw him a confidence boosting thumbs up. "So you better start, before you're too far behind." Chad finally understood that this woman was telling him Ichigo was constantly improving himself and he was going to keep his promise, he should do the same. He held up his coin before kissing it and putting it into his pocket, rushing off to join Ichigo in his challenges ahead.


	4. Ichigo Became a Death God

Ichigo Became a Death God

 **(The beginning of the series proper)**

Twas a beautiful night. A silver glow washing over the city of Karakura. Few lights remain on in this dead hour of the night as it knows a rare moment of silence. An image of tranquility and stillness to the living, not so much for the spiritually aware and the dead themselves. Standing high above the city, like a guardian light in the darkness, was a warrior. Clad in a black shihaksho with an elegant blade on the hip, the Soul Reaper stood watch as several monsters slipped into the city.

"I sense strong spirit energy close by." She said before rushing off into the darkness. Unaware of who she will meet, and what will happen.

 **(Evening the next day)**

The day was on its decline, the sky releasing a burning bronze light over the city while everyone was going home for the day or indulging in their various hobbies. Some were simply walking around the town, enjoying the ending of the day. Others just goofed around, acting all big and tough, annoying other people with their attitudes and recklessness. What did Ichigo do in his spare time? He spent it beating the crap out of the latter of course. There were five people in front of him, three were cowering in fear, one was unconscious, the last was getting his head crushed into the pavement by Ichigo's foot.

"Alright, listen up you trash!" He growled out pointing to a knocked over broken bottle with some crushed flowers. "First question! What is that? Answer!"

"Oh, uhh." The middle nameless thug started. "I guess someone left those flowers for some kid that got killed here?" He whimpered before getting a face full of Ichigo's heel. Thankfully this is for comedic effect so no one is dying.

"Correct! Next question! Why is it on it's side?" He said, glaring at the next two idiots.

"Its because one of us was careless enough to knock it over?" The next guy said, hoping to appease the angry seer of the Dead. His response was another hard kick to the head knocking him into the only other member of his group.

"If you know that," He said eerily calm before emitting a murderous aura, "then go apologize or the next time the flowers will be for you!" He growled, terrifying the group of thugs as the ran and screamed out their repentance. One bespectacled teen decided to reveal himself.

"Was that necessary Ichigo?" Uryu asked as he went to where a young girl's soul still resided, replacing the flowers and offering a quick prayer.

"Probably not." He admitted as he turned to his cousin and a little girl with a bloodied face. "But you know how protective I am. Besides, spirits like her deserve to rest in peace." She smiled and bowed to the two Quincies.

"Thank you, now I can rest in peace." The two smiled at the girl before walking away. It was one of those rare moment they could talk and catch up, not worry about the training Ryuken puts them through or the schooling to make sure they get that training.

"Father says that Karin is getting better in her Quincy practice." Uryu told him. The twins found out about their brother after following him to Urahara's one day. The exiled captain saw little harm in two sisters wanting to support their brother. "How's Yuzu's progress with kido?"

"You know, she's having trouble." He said. "Karin has no trouble but its harder for Yuzu. Maybe she just has no talent for it." Ichigo said apathetically, in reality he'd rather they not fight at all. He's fine with them learning to defend themselves but not go into a war like he and Uryu were going to.

"This coming from you?" Uryu asked through a laugh. "You still have trouble with controlling your reiatsu. You can barely use a Hado spell without blowing something up." An unfortunate incident where he caused some major property damage, causing him to swear to not use kido outside of a safe environment. The only safe spells were still extremely powerful and dangerous ones, very taxing on his physical body.

"So? I'm stronger and faster than most everything in this city." He threw back.

"So you can beat a captain of the Soul Society?"

"Maybe, we'll find out soon." Ichigo looked off in the distance, feeling a reishi he associates only with a few people he knows. "There's finally a Shinigami in this city." This made the two stop. Uryu glared in the distance, still feeling some level of resentment for his grandfather. Ichigo, more in annoyance that it took them this long to show up and help the lost souls of the city.

"Do you think you'll finally unlock your Shinigami powers now?"

"I won't force the issue Uryu. But I have a feeling that it might happen soon." They then went their separate ways, each feeling that there was nothing more to say to the other. The sun finished it's descent as the light went from warm bronze to pale silver from the moon and streetlights. Minutes of walking later and Ichigo finally returned to his home, where his family waited with dinner. In most families you would hear, 'I'm home', or 'I'm back.' In this house, shielded in a strong barrier to keep it hidden from unwanted eyes, Ichigo's first words to his family was-

"Bakudou #8, Seki." He rose his arm, now with an orb of light hovering on his wrist, catching his father's swift kick and blowing him back. Ichigo immediately charged at his father who recovered from the counter and began throwing fast punches at his son. At the table, eating that dinner Ichigo came home for, sat his twin sisters. One was as gentle as a blooming flower with hair much like her mother's while her sister was more rough with black hair like her father.

"Can't they wait until after dinner?" Yuzu whined, puffing her cheeks in displeasure as father and son fought.

"Leave them." Karin told her sister, holding her bowl out for more rice. "Ichigo needs to be ready for anything. You know that."

"Doesn't mean I like it Karin." She said, giving her sister another helping. The fight ended as soon as it began with a tie between father and son, each one at their physical limit.

"You're definitely getting better my son." Isshin said, looking at his son with pride. He was glad that his son was already on par with most lieutenants, he just needed to become a Shinigami to confirm that. The two men of the house returned to the table to enjoy their family dinner. While they still missed Masaki's cooking, Yuzu was doing a fine job with it. Before they went to bed, Isshin told his son that Urahara wanted to see him tomorrow. That it was important.

 **(The next day)**

Ichigo was walking through the city, in his gray school uniform, to check up on the spirit of that girl from yesterday. That's when he heard the howling. Like a large beast crying out in hunger. He remembered those cries, the same beasts that tore his teacher apart so many years ago. He ran into the city to find them and the little girl they were chasing. The people were frantically running in terror, away from a danger that they could not see but certainly made it's presence known. It was a giant brown bug-esque monster resembling a Praying Mantis. In front of it, running for her life, was the little girl spirit from yesterday.

"Help me!" She cried, fleeing for her soul. Ichigo reached out and grabbed her before skating away with his Hirenkyaku. He got them to the end of the sidewalk when he finally found that Shinigami he was sensing. She moved so gracefully, slashing through that hollow like a blade on the wind, killing her prey in two swings.

"Finally. A Soul Reaper shows up." He said, watching her as the hollow dissipated. She glanced at him, eyes wide in shock. _'Crap, she saw me do that.'_ He thought to himself before disappearing from the scene.

"That boy." The Shinigami said as the target of her inquiry vanished from her sight. He looked so much like _him_ and he was definitely no ordinary human. "I'll have to find him." She began to leave to continue her duties. "I have some questions for him."

 **(Later in the evening)**

"Hey Kisuke." The young hybrid said as he entered the small sundry shop, punching Jinta in the head for tormenting Ururu again because she's so timid. "I'm here." He walked down the center aisle of the small store, lines of nondescript and unimpressive products of random types waiting in the selves and display boxes. It surprises him that Kisuke manages to keep this shop in business, probably not something he wanted to know the answer to. Maybe it had something to do with the real purpose of the shop, catering to the spirit beings. "What did you want?" He asked his disheveled teacher.

"Well my prized pupil!" The bucket hatted scientist exclaimed excitedly, putting Ichigo on edge knowing his teacher's mad scientist habits. "I have done all the calculations, all the experiment variables, tested in the only ways I had, don't ask, and finally... I feel confident enough to give you this." He threw a black soul candy ball, the same as a faux soul used by the Shinigami. "Swallow that and it will separate you from your body." Kisuke said, being serious with his disciple. "After that you have a window to awaken your latent Soul Reaper abilities, but it's going to be very risky." Ichigo looked at his master, who had no trace of his earlier comical demeanor. "This method can only be done by someone like you and only you." He leaned in close to his student and told him what he had to do.

"That is going to hurt a lot." Ichigo said, somewhat worried about doing this and excited to finally have the rest of his powers awakened. He was about to leave before remembering that Soul Reaper from earlier. "By the way, a Soul Reaper is in town. She may have also seen me using my Hirenkya-" He tried to finish before getting attacked by the one person he still could not keep up with. Yoruichi was clawing at his face in her cat form while berating her student.

"What part of 'be careful' keeps getting lost on you!" She yelled as Ichigo pried her off his face. "You know that you're under his observation! We can't let him know we know he's watching, and Soul Society is not that lenient with someone like you! You could be killed on the spot if they found out the full truth too early."

"The old man is willing to listen but only when someone proves themselves trustworthy." Kisuke said. "Your best chance is most likely after Aizen's betrayal, if that happens."

"I'll keep that in mind." Ichigo said as he left his teachers and started his trek home. Back home for his dinner, soul candy in hand, and a sense that it will be used very soon.

 **(Kurosaki Clinic. Night time.)**

He laid in his bed, staring at the small ball in his hand, reflecting on what he was told and what he was going to have to do. His sisters finishing up their chores while their dad was at a meeting with his uncle, learning about the new practices and method for doctors in the ever expanding field of medicine and surgery.

"Hey." He called out to the only people with him. "You think this is going to work?" Next to him in a flowing tattered black cloak was the Quincy Zangetsu while his hollow Zangetsu was at the other end, a color negative of his human half.

"It should." Said the white Zangetsu. "He never failed you before."

"But this could be dangerous for him and those around." The older Quincy said. "You might want to make sure that your sisters are behind the barrier when you use it." The barrier, made by Kisuke and Tessai. Designed to shield the occupants from reishi based attacks and surveillance, but not keep spirits out.

"She's coming." Ichigo said as he felt that Soul Reaper from before coming by. The projections of his zanpakuto disappeared back into their master, moments before she finally entered his room. "What do you think you're doing?" He growled at the black clad woman, silence being her response. "Hey! Didn't you hear me?" He tried again, and again no answer as she seemed to scan the room. She stood there, in the middle of his room, searching, sensing, trying to find any trace of the remaining hollows.

"I feel it." She said to herself. She sensed a great energy, but it saturated a good portion of the area, leaving that sense useless. So intent on her mission, she didn't notice the young teen in the room... or what he was about to do.

"DON'T BREAK INTO SOMEONE'S ROOM AND IGNORE THEM!" Ichigo yelled, slamming his foot into the short Death God. She fell into in undignified heap as the hybrid continued to lecture her. "I don't know how you were raised in Soul Society or care that you're a Soul Reaper, it's rude to just break into someone's room and ignore them while they're talking to you!" The Shinigami wasn't listening, again, as she tried to understand what just happened to her. She was just kicked, she was seen, by a human.

"Yo- you can see me?" She turned her head to look at the young man, than she recognized him. "Wait, you're that boy from earlier!" She remembered seeing him pulled that young girl's soul away from that rampaging hollow, only to disappear before her eyes. "How did you do that?" She asked getting up to her feet, barely reaching his chin. She began examining him, rudely grabbing his chin for a closer look. "You certainly look human enough. Are you defective?" Ichigo swatted her hand away and bonked her on the head.

"You are neither the sharpest sword nor a good people person, are you?" He growled while the Shinigami was nursing a lump on her head. "Now, who are you?"

"You want to know?" She asked, glaring at him in an attempt to regain some dignity. "Very well, I'm a Soul-" she was interrupted as Ichigo hit her again.

"I asked who, not what. Pay attention." He lectured as the Soul Reaper was about to cry from the pain. "I already know about Shinigami, hollows, and Soul Society. What I don't know is who you are." The Soul Reaper looked at him in surprise. Most humans shouldn't know anything about any of those. "Now, will you please tell me your name?"

"M-my name is Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki." She told him.

"Nice to meet you Rukia." He said, not even bothering with any formality. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." For a second Rukia could swear she saw her old mentor again. The boy looked so much like him it was uncanny. "Now, can you tell me why it took so long for a Soul Reaper to show up and help any of the souls here in town?" Her response was unsheathing her blade and performing a Konso on a nondescript soul next to him.

"The influx of spirits and hollows suddenly rose in this particular city." The soul vanished in a flash of light and turned into a black butterfly, flying away from the duo. "When I got here I was searching for those hollows, but something is making it hard to sense them."

"Or someone." He said sensing several hollows coming to his home. "You probably noticed that I personally have some pretty abundant spirit energy. Those hollows are probably looking for me." He said opening his window and letting the hungry wails echo into their ears. "And they sound hungry."

"Then stay here." Rukia said, preparing herself for the coming challenge. "It's my duty to purify these souls." Ichigo ignored her as he made his way for the door. "Hey wait!" Ichigo did not stop, he couldn't. These things were going to become a danger to his family. He had to protect them. He _will_ protect them.

"Yuzu, Karin." He called out to his sisters as he descended the stairs. "I'm about to do something dangerous and stupid. I'd like a snack when I get back." He said as he walked out the door.

"Ichigo! Wait up, don't do this!" Rukia called out as she chased after him.

"Bye Ichi-nii! Bye Shinigami-san!" Yuzu called out already thinking about what to make her brother.

"You think that Soul Reaper is going to move in now that she knows about Ichigo?" Karin asked, channel surfing.

"The more the merrier Karin!" The more cheerful twin said.

 **(With Ichigo and Rukia)**

The duo exited into the darkness of the night, the moon and various streetlights exposing the five large beasts craving Ichigo's bountiful power. Different shaped heads, different colored bodies, different hulking beasts standing over their soon to be prey. Ichigo met their hungry gazes with a defiant scowl, a hand in his pocket rubbing his black soul candy. He figured now was the time to use it, and if anything was to happen... well he had Zangetsu for that.

"Rukia." He said, pulling the soul candy out. "Watch my back." He swallowed the small black ball and felt his body and soul separate as he jumped at the first hollow in front of him. A large dark grayish one known as Fishbone D.

"Stop it you fool! You'll get yourself killed!" She called out to the foolhardy teen. The hollow slammed his fist into Ichigo's body and sent him into the middle of the others. Ichigo silently thanked his dad for the constant attacks, letting him deflect the blow enough to not hurt him, but get him right where he wanted to be. "Ichigo!"He heard her cry. She was scared for him, worried for him. This would be hard to explain to her.

 _'Zangetsu,'_ he called out in his mind to his powers, _'help me through with this.'_ His hands went to the chain bound to his chest and began to pull, trying to rip off his Chain of Fate. Everything around him went silent. He could no longer hear the howling of the beasts closing in on him, nor Rukia's frantic warnings that he was doomed. The seal came off his chest with frightful ease, and he was consumed in a whirlwind.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried out. She never saw anyone try to tear off their own Chain of Fate like he just did. He willingly turned into a hollow? To what end? What was he thinking. She didn't realize, watching that all consuming whirlwind of dust and power, that the hollows that were attacking the boy had vanished. Completely gone with no trace. Rukia couldn't comprehend what she was watching. One second four hollows were about to devour that idiot brat she just met, then the next, they were just gone. All there was left was a crushing pressure, greater than any hollow she's ever seen. She dared to believe that it actually matched her brother's in power. So focus was Rukia that she didn't notice the fish like hollow that attacked Ichigo creep up behind her, or that she was getting weaker by the second. The hollow was planning to devour the absent minded Soul Reaper given that prime chance, but the whirlwind finally stopped, the dust was slowly settling, the hollow known as Fishbone D felt he was no longer a predator here, he was going to be the prey. In this dust, he saw a figure with a pair of glowing yellow eyes. The last thing he saw before a massive blade cleaved his skull.

"Well," Rukia heard from someone coming up behind her, "looks like my boy's got this." She turned to see a man, similar to Ichigo with darker hair and a thin beard on his face. Ichigo moved from his position of his transformation to sink his massive katana into the hollow's skull. "Come on inside and we'll discuss the living arrangements." Isshin said as he returned to his home, carrying his son's soulless body. "You might be with us for a while." Ichigo finished killing the hollow and joined back up with Rukia.

"Who is that?" She asked the hybrid. Shock still racked her being from what she just witnessed. First Ichigo was just another plus, ejected from his body. Next he tore off his own Chain of Fate and decimated five hollows with ease? What was with this family? What was with Ichigo? And she wasn't sure but she could almost swear she saw him with a mask before attacking that last hollow.

"That is my father, the former captain of Squad 10." Ichigo said as he made his way back to his home and family. "He'll fill you in."

 **A/N: Chapter length from now on is going to depend on how long it takes for me to tell that part of the story. Could be short or long, depending on my storytelling skills.**


	5. Adjusting

Adjusting

 **(The next morning)**

They were walking, toward the building of social gathering and knowledge growth, with the events of last night playing fresh in their minds. Rukia could scarcely imagine the situation she ended up in. A former captain of the Gotei 13, sacrificing his powers to save the life of a human woman, now a father of three with a son that showed immense promise as a Soul Reaper. However, for as glad as she was that she got some answers, she was now greatly resentful of the boy in front of her. How many decades of training did she have to do to even come close to how powerful this child is? And to make matters worse, he took some of her powers.

 **(Flashback of the previous night)**

"So that's the story." Isshin said, finishing his tale of meeting a human named Masaki and becoming human to save her life. Partway through that explanation, Kisuke and Tessai showed up to examine Ichigo and prepare a gigai for Rukia "I couldn't return to Soul Society after that and they'd probably arrest me for giving up my powers like that." Change does not happen overnight for the Living, and it takes much longer for the Dead.

"Doesn't seem like Rukia can go back either." Said Kisuke, jotting some notes down about his student's changes. "Looks like she lost a good chunk of her power when she got too close to Ichigo." He explained to them that the method Ichigo used would absorb nearby reishi and reiatsu if anything got too close to him. Rukia was lucky to just lose some of her power. As she is now, she is incapable of opening a Senkaimon or activate her Shikai.

 **(Present)**

"Scowling at me like that isn't going to change the situation we're in Rukia." The teen told her as she followed him to class. "I already said I was going to help you with your duties, you have a place to stay, and when 'whoever' comes I'll talk to them about what happened." Ichigo knew that talking was probably not going to work, but it was better than outright violence when himself and the Captain Commander had bigger things to worry about.

"You still got me into this mess!" She yelled back, justifying her anger at the orange haired teen. "If you had just stayed back, I would have been able to kill those hollows and we wouldn't be stuck like this." She knew he meant well, that he was protecting his family first and foremost. But his actions put them both in danger for the long run. _'He's strong but he'll never be able to match the Soul Society.'_ She thought to herself as they finally made it into the school grounds of Karakura High. He gave her the directions to the office so she could finalize her status as a student of Karakura. He left for his own reasons, running into a certain well endowed girl with flower hairpins.

"Whoa!" He said, wrapping his arms around her reflexivly, keeping her from falling onto her butt. "Hey there Orihime." Their faces were inches apart, Ichigo wearing a mask of casual nonchalance while the busty girl quickly became a stuttering blushing mess.

"I-I-Ichigo!" She never had enough courage to pursue her crush, though she is monumentally more comfortable around him now thanks to more than a few confidence boosts from her best friend.

"Yay! Go Orihime!" A black spiky haired tomboy cheered, trying to encourage her best friend, despite breaking the mood and causing the two to separate.

"Hey Tatsuki." Ichigo greeted his oldest friend. "How's your training coming along?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if I was the strongest girl in Japan after Sensei by now." She responded with a smile.

" _And her ass looks amazing!"_ Said Ichigo's zanpakuto. _"One with huge boobs and another with a great ass, how have you not slept with either of them yet!?"_

 _'Zangetsu, how many times have we talked about this?'_ Ichigo asked his instinctual side.

" _Every day you've seen either of them since you hit puberty."_ The more controlled half of the blade spirit said. _"I'm almost inclined to agree with the hollow if it means an end to this argument."_

 _'The answer is still no!'_ Ichigo stubbornly told his spirits. _'I have more important things to do than have sex with my friends. Especially when they have no interest.'_ Both spirits were in a stunned and irritated silence before Ichigo's hand suddenly shot out and grabbed Tatsuki's butt. _'Why?'_ He asked just before he was sent flying with an insanely strong punch, sending him flying down the school hallway.

" _Because you're an idiot."_ The spirits said before leaving Ichigo alone.

"You pervert!" She yelled out, blushing furiously. Tatsuki never thought of herself as girlish, even when dealing with other perverts and would be molesters she was more mad than embarrassed. With her childhood friend, it made her heart pound and her knees weak. She didn't think of him that way, but he keeps bringing out her more girlish side. "Come on Orihime, let's get to class before we're late." She walked away quickly, trying to distance herself and Ichigo.

"Right!" Orihime cheered, rushing after her friend. "Bye Ichigo! See you in class!"

"Bye." Ichigo responded after finally pulling himself up. "Looks like its going to be one of those days, isn't it?" The day went by rather normally after that. Rukia introduced herself to his class, masquerading as gentle and sweet girl, immediately endearing herself to everyone else. After school was a single patrol, Rukia giving the cliff notes of the responsibilities of the Shinigami while Ichigo ignored them in favor of during what he felt was right because it was right. The day was coming to its end when they heard the loud screeching of tires suddenly braking. They turned to see Orihime, carrying a grocery bag with a man with dark hair in a blue suit holding her back.

"You need to be more careful Orihime," The man said with concern in his eyes, "you almost got hit."

"Sorry Sora nii-san." Orihime said with a sheepish smile, bonking herself on the head. "I zoned out a bit." She giggled happily, making her brother's take a look of tired annoyance.

"What am I going to do with you?" He sighed, patting his little sister on the head. "At this rate, I'll need to be worried for the man that makes you his wife." Orihime's response was to puff her cheeks and pout at her brother.

"Mmmm!" She growled. "You're making fun of me!" Trying to be intimidating to her brother but only coming off as a harmless kitten. Ichigo and Rukia finally caught up to the siblings.

"Yo! Sora, what's up?" Ichigo asked the fellow older brother with Rukia close behind him, scrutinizing and studying the siblings. "What's going on?"

"Well, I _was_ going to spend a nice dinner with my adorable ditzy sister," He said, rubbing the shy girl's head as she blushed while the brothers talked. "But then Ryuken-sama called and said he needed me at the hospital." Sora was fuzzy on the details but soon after the car accident and his recovery he came to work under Ryuken Ishida in a pretty good job. What Ichigo knew was that it involved Urahara and invasive experiments to make Sora knowledgeable on how to do that work and asking no questions. Not a proud or well liked moment in their history. "Do you mind walking my sister home. I'd feel safer if she was escorted."

"I can walk home by myself." She mumbled, secretly wishing that it would just be herself and Ichigo.

"Sure." He told the fellow older brother. "Come on Rukia."

"Oh! Is this the Rukia Orihime has told me about?" Sora finally noticed the silent Soul Reaper.

"Yes," She smiled innocently with a curtsy, "pleased to meet you Mr. Inoue." Sora laughed harmlessly.

"Old fashioned isn't she?" He asked through his chuckles before returning the gesture with a small bow. "The pleasure is mine Ms. Kuchiki. But alas, I must be off." Sora than began his trek toward the hospital, for whatever his boss has in mind for him to do. "Have fun with your sleepover Orihime!" He yelled before they were out of earshot. The three walked alone in silence, Ichigo's presence dissuading any would be flirts while the girls were left alone for whatever topic came up.

"So," Rukia started, trying to think of any conversation piece to end the awkward silence, "how did you first meet Ichigo?" Orihime immediately had a set of emotions flash by on her face. Pained, sad, but slightly joyful at the end.

"Well, it happened a few years ago." She started. "My brother got me these hairpins and I yelled at him for giving me such a childish thing." She pointed to the hairpins that allowed her hair to frame her face, then she got melancholic at the darker memories. "He was hit by a car later that day. I was terrified to lose him and carried him to this nearby clinic, hoping for a miracle. They did manage to save my brother, but it was Ichigo that helped me the most." She gazed at the orange haired boy ahead of them with a look of adoration. "He gave me hope, belief that my brother would be okay." Her hands reached for her pins, memories of that night playing again and again in her mind, how she made a wish that came true. Rukia could only stare at the happily blushing girl as, yet again, she had to change her views on the young Soul Reaper. Strong and gentle, fierce and protective, powerful and kind. He reminded her so much on her now deceased mentor she could swear he was Kaien's reincarnation, like fate was giving her a chance to undo her past mistakes.

"Well, we're here." Ichigo announced as they came to the Inoue apartment. "Have a nice day Orihime."

"Thank you Ichigo." She chirped with small bow, trying to hide her blushing face from her crush. She began to ascend the stairs to her home when Ichigo called out again.

"Hey, Sora said you're having a sleepover right?" He asked her. "Why not have Rukia join?" He was supposed to head back to the hospital as today was training with his cousin and uncle. He can't let Rukia follow him and learn about his Quincy heritage, who knows how she'll react. "She doesn't have a lot of friends in town and you're a great person to help out with this." Rukia grabbed his arm and pulled him down to her level.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?" She growled. "I have to stay with you so you can be ready when we get our orders!"

"You're forgetting that I can sense reiatsu." He reminded the irate midget. "Besides, if you're going to live in this world you need to learn how. Your feudal age customs aren't going to help you much here. Besides, it'd be weird if you only stayed around me. I don't need more unwanted rumors about me going around." He reasoned. He did still have a rep as a violent punk and he disappeared some days for hours to days. He still managed as one of the best students but they attributed that to studying with the smartest in school, maybe even forcing him to do his schoolwork. Rukia couldn't argue with his reasons as he began to leave. "Have fun you two." He said before rounding a corner.

"Ichigo wait-" She chased after him in a vain attempt to argue her way out of an awkward situation, but he was already gone. "Damn it!" Orihime just watched as the scene played out before her. This certainly was surprising, but she was always happy to make new friends and this was a request from Ichigo.

 **(Later that evening in the hospital basement)**

"So you left the Soul Reaper with someone she doesn't know, in a place she's unfamiliar with, with people she doesn't know, with nothing but the clothes on her back?" Uryu asked his cousin while shooting at both him and the targets he's throwing while moving all around the room of silver and glass, hiding behind blocks and pillars to work on reaction and awareness. "Is there any reason for this?" He fired several spirit arrows at his cousin who managed to dodge and block them all with a pair of deep red reishi blades from black hilts.

"To get her off my back so I could get here." He kicked up several rings and targets of various sizes and shapes for the archer to shoot at flawlessly. "Have to keep the Quincy thing a secret for now right?" He asked while cutting through more arrows. "Hey Uryu, you ever wonder what it would be like to be normal?"

"We'd probably be bored out of our minds."

 **(With Orihime, Tatsuki, and Rukia)**

"No offense Rukia but it would have been better if you weren't there." Tatsuki said as they finished a cobbled together dinner of leftovers and self made desserts. They discussed what happened during the walk and the time up to the sleep over of getting to know each other. "If they were alone, I'm sure Ichigo would have made a move on cute little Orihime." She always supported her best friend's crush, wanting to see her friend happier made her feel better as she pushed Orihime to be more aggressive when it came to the strawberry.

"I'm sure you would have come out of nowhere and ruin the moment Tatsuki." Orihime sighed.

"What do you mean?" The tomboy asked, ignorant of doing anything but being helpful to her friend.

"You always show up at the worst times and ruin the moment." She knows Tatsuki wants to help her, but she also knows that Tatsuki in unintentionally sabotaging her as well. "Earlier today you did just that. And that's not even the first time."

"Well." Tatsuki thought back to every occasion that her friend was thinking of, which was a lot of times. "Yeah that's my bad." She said deflated. "But I just want to encourage-"

"Will you stop using that as an excuse and just admit it already?" Orihime suddenly said, rather forcefully. "Stop lying to yourself and admit it. You like Ichigo just as much as me." Now Tatsuki became a stuttering blushing mess.

"What!?" She waved her hands in front of her, shaking them and doing everything to deny Orihime's claims. "No! We're just childhood friends! There's no way I'd like that cry-" She stopped, remembering that Ichigo hasn't cried in years. "That we-" Ichigo was stronger than her, has been for years. "That crude-" She knew Ichigo only retaliates or helps others, never doing anything to be a jackass. "That... that..." She knew she didn't have many bad things to say about him, if there was anyone she'd consider dating it was him. But for Orihime, she was willing to set her feelings aside for so long she forgot she had them.

"Tatsuki, you look at Ichigo the same way I do." Orihime said. Whenever they were around him Tatsuki was happier, just being herself around someone that made her feel comfortable in her own skin. No judgments, no crudeness, no lies or manipulations, they were free to be themselves around each other and be at ease. Tatsuki let her mask fall apart, she had nothing else to say, no excuse to say Orihime was wrong.

"Of course I like that idiot." She silently admitted. "How could I not? He's strong, kind, always puts others before himself, treats me like a friend rather than a girl." She smiled warmly, remembering laughs, cheers, shared struggles, so many fond memories together. Just being friends was enough for her, but she couldn't deny what it would be like to be more girlish, being his girlfriend. "But you liked him first Orihime. You're my friend so I'll back off."

"Why?" Orihime asked, completely innocent. "Why would you? I'm alright if you want to being his girlfriend."

"Orihime I'm not becoming love rivals with you." Tatsuki told her. "I won't let our friendship end because we're fighting for the same guy."

"Why do we need to be rivals?" Orihime confused her friends. Does she even know what she's saying. "I'm saying let's share Ichigo." Rukia and Tatsuki took a moment to glance at each other, trying to comprehend what Orihime just said.

"...HUH!?" They looked back at Orihime with disbelief. "Share Ichigo?"

"Why not?" Orihime said with a smile. "You're my best friend! I can share Ichigo with you!" She never dropped that smile, that innocent, happy smile.

 _'She's too innocent.'_ The other two thought to themselves.

 **(Back with the boys)**

"Yeah, I have no idea what we'd even talk about." Ichigo agreed with his cousin before a barrage of light arrows stormed down on the two boys.

"If you two have enough time to talk, you're not working hard enough." Ryuken said, glaring at the two with a silver short bow in his hand aimed at the two. "Let's fix that."

 **(Kurosaki household)**

Inside the house two sisters were setting up a room, moving furniture about while setting out clothes that they'd figure their guest would enjoy. Because father and son had no taste in womanly décor the task fell to the Kurosaki twins, eager to help the family and its new guest as a way of apologizing for her situation. Hours passed and soon Ichigo returned home, with more than a few scratches and burns on his clothes to show that Ryuken was nowhere near as kind as his father.

"Looks good you two." He announced, smiling at his cute sisters.

"Ichi-Nii!" Yuzu rushed to her brother's side, hugging him tightly. Karin then stripped him of his top before Ichigo had any time to protest. "You've been pushing yourself again! Look at all these injuries!" Yuzu scolded before realizing her brother was physically fine.

"Yuzu," he said while patting his sister on her head, "how many times do I have to tell you that I heal fast?" Yuzu's response was to look up at her brother with teary puppy eyes.

"Is it wrong that I worry about you? You're fighting monsters Ichi-Nii."

"But I'm stronger than them so there's nothing to worry about." Karin then noticed an absence of another Shinigami.

"Hey! Where's Rukia?"

"At Orihime's, learning more about teenage girls." Instead of calming down, Yuzu became that much more worried.

"But what if another hollow attacks?" She asked before a gray and red hollow phased through the wall and charged at the hybrid. In that same instant, Ichigo reached out and grabbed onto the goat skull shaped mask before crushing it in his hands, his veins glowing blue with his reiatsu.

"Than that happens." Ichigo calmly assured his sisters. "Nothing will hurt you while I'm here." He told them while wrapping his arms around them protectively.

 **A/N: This was actually longer than I expected it to be. This was covering the whole 'Orihime Intro' episodes, but much of that was rendered moot with Sora not being a Hollow. Hopefully this lived up to the expectations you have of this fic, if it didn't than lower you standards. It easier on both of us.**

 **Thank you everyone for being understanding with my apology, as a treat I'll give you this spoiler hint. Ichigo will kill Shrieker, but he won't fight him. Hopefully I'll get this out by next week, catch you later.**


	6. The Promise of the Shield

The Promise of the Shield

 **(Late one night)**

Three people gathered together near a construction site, two normal everyday teens and one of worthy note, sitting around a small bird cage housing a small yellow parakeet. The two others were discussing what to do with the helpless bird, one that was apparently cursed as every owner it had had died, while the large half Mexican watched the bird with a curious gaze.

 _'There's something odd about this bird.'_ He thought to himself, sensing another presence nearby. _'Maybe Ichigo will know something.'_

"Hey Chad," one of the other kids said, "why don't you take him? Isn't he cute?" He teased the more spiritual aware man, hoping to pawn the possibility of the curse on someone else.

"Hey man that's not fair." Said the other while Chad heard a strange groaning. "You know Chad's got a weakness for small animals." The bird began to freak out suddenly, causing Sado to look up and see a thick steel beam falling towards them. It was times like this that he was grateful for joining his orange haired friend in his training. With the heightened physical abilities he gained through that intense training he caught the falling metal with little trouble. Holding the mass of steel in his hands, resting on the top of his spine, he saw a shadowy figure quickly flee the scene.

 _'I recognize this aura.'_ He thought to himself as he threw the steel beam away, feeling no strain from the normally demanding task. _'I definitely need to talk to Ichigo about this.'_ "Are you guys okay?" He asked his two friends.

"Uhhh, yeah."

"Are you fine Chad?"

"Thank you for saving me." The small bird said in a young childish voice. "My name is Yuichi Shibata. What's your name mister?"

"Sado, Yasutora." He told the little parakeet, unsurprised by its display of intelligence. _'Maybe that Soul Reaper can help too.'_ He thought before picking up the cage and leaving for his home. "See you guys."

 **(The next day at school)**

"So how was your first outing as a normal girl?" Ichigo asked Rukia. They were on the roof of the school for lunch, passing by the time by cloud watching and some light conversation.

"We talked, had dinner, and went to bed." She quickly responded, somewhat agitated. "Nothing much." She didn't want to think about the night before, that she enjoyed herself more than she'd like. Obsessing over Orihime's adorable plushies, hearing some of Ichigo's own embarrassing past as a crybaby. She had fun but at the cost of neglecting her duties, even if it was just for one night. She felt like she failed in a big way because of this. She did understand Ichigo's reasoning but it still left a bad taste in her mouth. Here she was, a Shinigami many times Ichigo's age, one of the top of her class at the Shino Academy, someone that should not be having this much trouble, and she's just as helpless as she was back in the slums of the Rukon district. She can't even figure out how to drink her juice box.

"Here, watch." Ichigo said as he showed her what to do. There it was again, that feeling like a helpless child, but she didn't mind the teen, she liked and hated how much he was like her old mentor. It helped and it hurt. "Hey Mizuiro." Ichigo greeted his black haired friend.

"Looks like you two are together again." The named Mizuiro greeted. "You two seem pretty chummy."

"I told you already. She's an old family friend that's staying with us for the time being." Their cover story, Rukia's family were close with Ichigo's and they used to spend time together. Seemed lazy and that no one would buy it, but they were dealing with teenagers and they usually don't care anyway. "Do we look like we're 'chummy'?"

"Maybe." He responded with a blank expression. "You do seem pretty close, and you're living together. People talk and fun rumors replace a boring truth Ichigo. They might think you're an item."

"And when did I care about other people's opinion?" He asked his ever curious friend.

"Good point." He then turned to Rukia who was contently watching them while sipping her drink. "Hello, I'm Mizuiro Kojima." He greeted himself enthusiastically. "My hobbies are-"

"Womanizing." Ichigo finished for him, shocking his friend in embarrassment "Careful with him Rukia, he's a big playboy."

"No I'm not! I only go after older women!" Mizuiro cried, not exactly helping his case.

"Like I said Rukia, watch out." He said, confusing Mizuiro. That's when another of Ichigo's friends showed up.

"Looks like Chad still isn't here." A taller, lankier brown haired individual noted as he got on the roof. "Hey guys." He greeted his companions.

"Hey Keigo." Ichigo noted to his more... enthusiastic friend. Then Keigo noticed the new cutie of the group.

"OH! The hot new transfer student is here? How did this happen?" Keigo asked in loud shock and surprise.

"Ichigo asked her out." Mizuiro said, trying to get a little payback on Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Keigo rushed to his 'best bud' and gave a tearful congratulations. "Good job! Welcome Rukia! To this garden of men! I'm Keigo Asano!" He told Rukia, unknowingly making the girl uncomfortable. "Now to celebrate with a Lunch Party!"

"With sandwiches and juice?" Mizuiro asked incredulously.

"It's not the food that makes a party, it's the mood!" He declared before getting kicked in the back.

"Yo, Kurosaki." A random punk growled at the teen. He was accusing Ichigo of copying him and ignoring any claims otherwise. He was going to start a fight before getting blindsided by a giant fist.

"Hey Chad." Ichigo greeted his old friend. "Did you remember to hold back?"

"I did but he's going to be unconscious for a while." He said while fishing out his own lunch.

"So what kept you?"

"I was almost hit with a motorcycle." He explained. "He fell off and slammed into a wall, passing out from the collision, so I carried him to the hospital."

"That explains why you were late." Keigo said. Chad then showed the bird cage he was carrying. "What's with the bird?"

"Hello, my name is Yuichi Shibata." The bird greeted. Ichigo and Rukia recognized that something was up almost immediately.

"What do you think Ichigo?" Chad asked his more learned friend.

"That bird is certainly possessed." Ichigo answered. Keigo and Mizuiro learned about Ichigo's spiritual awareness after a dare gone wrong one time and never doubted the existence of spirits since. "Should be easy to fix. Bring him by later and we'll figure out what to do." Rukia looked at Ichigo with a sense of pride that he's growing into the role of a Soul Reaper so well. The lost soul of the child however, did not look so pleased. In fact, it looked scared.

 **(Later that day at the Kurosaki Clinic)**

Ichigo and Chad were helping to carry people from the streets and into the clinic. As they neared the Kurosaki home they were almost crushed in a sudden car accident, bringing several more people into the mix. Karin and Yuzu frantically tried to get the injured the help they needed while Isshin was trying to get more cots and beds to house the influx of patients.

"This is becoming more of a headache than I would have liked." Ichigo growled as he and Chad brought in the last four people. "We better get some answers about this now." Ichigo would have liked to help his family but he did not have much in the way of human medicine and care. Even his healing kido was pathetic compared to his sister Yuzu. All he could do was the heavy lifting grunt work and stay out of the way. Himself, Sado, and Rukia then went up to Ichigo's room with Yuichi in hand to ask him a few questions. No one noticed Karin's own shaken form as she watched them ascend the stairs.

"The barrier around the house seems different Ichigo." Rukia noted as they walked into Ichigo's room. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah, there was a minor hollow attack so Kisuke made it so hollows can't enter." _'Except for me, but that's just fine tuning.'_ Ichigo thought to himself as they set Yuichi down and sat around him. "Now, what should we ask first?"

"Why is that hollow chasing you?" Chad said out of the blue, surprising Rukia and Yuichi. The small bird looked down in shame as he relayed his tale. How he was just a little kid, living alone with his mom, when somebody broke in and began to attack them with a knife. His mother died trying to protect him and he made the bad man fall to his own death. Some time passed after that he ended up in the body of that bird while a monster made a deal, that if he could run from him for three months he would bring back his mother. Ichigo was seething after hearing this story, so much so that his head was throbbing. Chad clenched his fists so hard his nails dug into his palms. Rukia looked sick to her stomach in rage and disgust.

"I'm sorry to say this Yuichi, but that monster was lying to you." Rukia said, as gently as she possibly could given the situation. "There is no coming back to life. Once you die your can't go back to the world of the Living." Yuichi could only look downcast, feeling the last shred of hope fail.

"I know." He said, about to break into tears. "In a way I already knew. I just wanted to see my mommy again." They watched the bird, seeing a silhouette of a small child, breaking down into tears with pity in their hearts. Chad rose to his feet and made his way to the door.

"Chad! Where are you going?" Ichigo asked. He didn't need to, he knew his friend enough to know what he was thinking here.

"I'm going to find that hollow, and break him." He said very calmly, like a prelude to a storm. Rukia looked at him like he was insane. She was about to protest when Ichigo gave him the go ahead.

"Okay. Save the finishing blow for me though." He said causing everyone to look at him. "I want to be there to watch him get dragged to Hell." He grinned darkly, letting a little of his inner hollow out just enough to darken one of his eyes. Chad nodded in affirmation as he left to fight that monster.

"Ichigo what are you thinking?" Rukia cried. "He's just a human!"

"Rukia." He said firmly. "Chad made his decision. He'll be fine." He told her having full faith in his friend. "Let's just perform the konso." Rukia recognized that Ichigo wasn't going to budge and resigned herself, slipping on her 'soul ejection' glove to bring out Ichigo's Shinigami form.

 **(With Chad)**

The streetlights and moon illuminated the city, giving a sense of eerie life and stillness to the city, direct contrast from the day. He was wandering the streets in a sleeveless gray shirt, proudly displaying his arms, waiting. Waiting for that monster to show up, waiting for his fight.

"You've certainly been a stubborn one, haven't you." He heard a warped voice speak, floating around him. "Of all the people I've killed while chasing that brat, you've been the hardest one yet. You've got great reflexes and instincts, but I've grown weary of this." He kept talking while closing in on Sado, believing he couldn't see or hear him. "You smell odd, but so tasty at the same ti-" He got too close and was met with a large fist hitting him like a freight train, causing a spiderweb fracture in his mask and flying backwards, tumbling to a stop.

"The way you're talking is annoying." Said Chad, cool and collected as he glared at the bluish green frog and a gray mane around his neck. "And you've targeted the wrong prey." He said, cracking his knuckles while stalking toward his enemy. "I'm the one that's going to make you pay for your crimes."

"You! You're no ordinary human!" The hollow called Shrieker yelled out in shock that he was hit and so hard too. "You're not a Soul Reaper either, I'd recognize that scent. So what are you?" Chad kept walking toward the downed hollow that was shaking in fear, completely unaware of the small creatures surrounding him.

"To be honest, I don't really know myself. I'm not an ordinary human and I'm not a Soul Reaper." He saw Shrieker's expression change back to his previous cocky attitude.

"But you're still just as careless!" He yelled in triumph as Chad got sprayed with slime and thick leeches.

 _'What the?'_ Chad wondered in surprise as the fleshy worms latched onto him.

"Now die and feed me your soul!" The murderer cried as he extended his tongue and acted on his name, covering the giant in explosions.

 **(With Rukia and Ichigo)**

The two Soul Reapers watched in their Shinigami forms, watching the confrontation between Ichigo's friend and the hollow he wanted to crush. They sent the young Yuichi to the Soul Society after assuring him that Chad would be safe and that his mother would be waiting in Soul Society. Rukia was still concerned for the giant and to simply calm her down, Ichigo followed his friend's ribbon just in time to watch Chad get consumed in fiery explosions.

"Sado!" Rukia cried out as she tried to rush toward Chad, only to be held back by Ichigo. "What are you doing you fool!? He's going to get himself killed!"

"Rukia," Ichigo said while keeping his attention on his friend, "we're staying out of this because Chad's my friend." He felt the air change as the hollow's doom was closing in. "Besides," a blast of light and power shot out from the dust cloud that enveloped Chad, "Chad's more powerful than you think."

 **(Back with Chad)**

Shrieker could only gape as his left arm was obliterated by whatever that blast was. The dust slowly settled revealing Chad, only slightly burned and bloodied with an entirely new right arm. Wings on the sides of his wrist and a protrusion at the end of his shoulder, black with a magenta stripe going down the middle outlined in white. This new development froze Shrieker so badly that he didn't react when Chad rushed him.

"I was careless." He admitted, shoving his fist into the hollow's mouth. "But so were you." He pulled out the monster's forked tongue before delivering a brutal uppercut, making the killer bite off his own tongue and fly into the air. When he came back down, Sado proceeded to stomp the arrogant hollow under foot. Ichigo decided it was his turn, and there was something he wanted to try.

"Alright Chad, that's enough for you." He said, dropping down to his friend. Chad looked over to his long time friend and ceased his actions, leaving a bloodied and broken monster. "Besides, now Rukia's curious about that arm of yours." He saw the smaller of the two Soul Reapers scanning him, studying him.

"Alright." He replied, letting his right arm shift back to normal and gesturing for Rukia to follow him before leaving.

"You must be pretty pathetic." Ichigo heard the hollow at his feet groan. "Having someone else fight your battles, do your job as the Shinigami." Shrieker attempted to cackle, refusing to die without some victory, any victory. His only hope for that was humiliating the Soul Reaper before him. Ichigo grabbed the near dead hollow by the fur of his mane and threw him upright against a wall.

"To most it would seem like that." He told the killer. "But we learned the story about you and that boy Yuichi Shibata." Ichigo unsheathed his massive blade and stabbed into the hole on the hollow's chest, the blade facing upward. "You put my friend in a very rare mood. Chad doesn't get mad easily, and you pissed me off a little too." Shrieker watched helplessly, feeling an odd sense of dread falling over him. "So we agreed that he would beat the crap out of you, leaving you helpless for me to... well, test something out." Shrieker felt the energy around the young Shinigami change, getting darker and darker, until he recognized the feeling. Fear. "Tell me. How does fear taste?" Ichigo asked in a warped voice behind a mask.

The air was filled with the sounds of sickening crunches with screams of terror and agony.

 **(With Chad and Rukia)**

The two were quite the distance away and so focused on their conversation that the sounds behind them was little more than background noise.

"So, what's with that arm of yours?" Rukia asked, curiously touching and examining the giant's right arm.

"To be honest, we don't really know ourselves." Sado replied, looking down at it himself. "One day a hollow attacked myself and Ichigo during Hakuda practice in some random field and it appeared while we were fighting." Chad told her about the pact between himself and Ichigo, how they swore to watch the others back and fight for their sake. How he was pulled into similar training Ichigo was doing. He remembered that day in particular, when his first hollow fight happened.

 **(Flashback, last year before High School)**

Ichigo and Sado were sparring against each other, exchanging quick and heavy blows on the other, a film of sweat covering the two combatants as they struggled against the other. The sun was setting as their fight spanned for hours with Ichigo slowly getting a lead on his friend. That's when it first showed up. Sado could barely see the monster, a hazy distortion in the air, while it was clear as day for Ichigo. A large drider* with four arms that was yellow and green with an upside down mask. It aimed to crush them at the same time but the two separated as the beast struck.

"Chad! Run!" Ichigo called out, dodging another sweep from the hollow as it tried to grab him. Chad dodged as well, barely seeing the attack coming.

"Ichigo what is that thing?" He asked, barely able to keep his calm.

"It's called a hollow!" He told his friend, the need of secrecy gone in favor of survival. "A corrupted soul that feeds on other souls to ease their eternal hunger." He dove under another to get in enough to kick the large beast in the neck. The hollow staggered from the spiritually enhanced kick, but not enough to completely stop it. The hollow managed to reach out and grab Ichigo while he was still in midair. Chad watched his friend being suspended helplessly in the air and instantly remembered his promise. He ran at the beast with new found strength and speed and broke the hollow's elbow, making it drop his friend.

"Are you alright?" He hastily asked as he helped Ichigo up.

"I'm fine. I thought I told you to run?"

"Sorry Ichigo, I can't do that." He got into his fighting stance as he stared down the hollow. "I watch your back and you watch mine. Remember?" Ichigo could only shake his head and smirk at his friend's response.

"Right. I'll handle the top half, you mess with his legs." Ichigo said before disappearing and delivering kick to the hollow's chest, just above the hole.

"Got it." Chad managed to keep his focus and charged at the spider half of the corrupt soul and started punching the legs out from under it while Ichigo kept flashing around its arms. As the beast stumbled on top of Chad, Ichigo flashed to the back of its neck and got ready to throw it over his shoulder as Chad punched the beast over top himself. The hollow lay stunned as the duo prepared for the next strike.

"Let's go!" Ichigo yelled as they ran toward the downed hollow, red energy gathering in his fist as he prepared his finishing blow.

"Right." Chad followed suit, finally seeing the monster before him in all its horror as did the same unconsciously. With a roar of triumph they slammed their fists into the now obliterated corrupt soul in a torrent of energy. "So that's what a hollow looks like? Weird." They finally relaxed in their victory, ready to collapse.

"Yeah, nasty." He said before realizing Chad's arm changed. "What happened to your arm?"

"Hmm?" Chad finally noticed his arm changed forms. "I don't know." They looked at each other for a few seconds before they decided to ask Urahara.

 **(Present day with Chad and Rukia)**

"Not even Urahara knows what it is for sure." Chad told her as he finished his story. At that same time beam of light shot up as a large pair of doors with half a skeleton each on their faces.

"The Door of Hell." Rukia told Chad as she watched the gates open to welcome its new victim. "That monster is getting his just punishment for his crimes." They heard the demented laughter as the hollow was ran through on a giant blade, curiously missing more of his body, as the former serial killer was dragged into the burning abyss. Ichigo finally came by after the deed.

"I'm going to bed. This is enough for one day." Before making his way home. Chad said his goodbyes as well while Rukia joined Ichigo.

 **A/N: Okay, so a couple of people asked some questions that I couldn't answer right away...mostly because they didn't have accounts. Also, a Drider is a spider centaur. Like Rachnee from Daily Life with Monstergirl.  
**

 **On upping the rating to M: This is Bleach, of course I am simply because of how bloody later fights get. I plan on doing this around when Renji and Byakuya fight Ichigo.**

 **On Ichigo's lovers: You'll see what I have planned when we get there. More information in another A/N.**

 **Ichigo vs Squad 2 lieutenant Omeada: Ichigo won't get to meet fatso, he gets ass kicked by someone else.**


	7. Asking Out

**A/N: Before you read, yes I know this is shorter than my other chapters. Like I said, length will depend on fast I can tell that part of the story. Also, I apologize for how much Kon there is in this chapter, I had an idea to make him more worthwhile and I used it. Now, if anyone can guess who I was talking about at the end of the chapter then I will post another chapter. That's right, two chapters of Awakens in one week if you guess who I'm talking about at the end.**

Asking out

 **(Urahara's shop)**

It was the next day, another day of living a human life in a world she had no place residing in. However, with her only link to her home of Soul Society being the orders she is given, she still had to make due with supplies. Thankfully the former captains residing in Karakura seem to have a consistent supply of necessary materials. Here she was now, loading up on those materials.

"Okay, will that be all Kuchiki-san?" Urahara asked his current customer, filling her request form of Soul Reaper equipment and supplies.

"Not yet." She replied, getting to what she felt was the most crucial piece. "I need some Gikongai for Ichigo. Assuming you have yet to give him one." She did have a few complaints about her body but the former captain did tell her prolonged use might bring up some bugs in the gigai.

"That was handled a while ago." The eccentric inventor told her. "But he doesn't like using him."

"Why? If he does he could just slip out of his classes no problem if a hollow shows up during school? He wouldn't even need to worry about his body then." She fished for more information about her stubborn and forced partner's life.

"All he said about that soul was, 'he's an annoying useless pain.'" He told his customer. Trying avoid telling her about the soul in question.

"Fine," She responded, "I'll get him to tell me then." She turned to leave before remembering some details from the earlier night. "By the way, that boy Sado said he was one of Ichigo's training partners and he has some strange power. Anything else you'd like to tell me?" She glared at the jovial man. Urahara brought out his fan and laughed.

"Ichigo has some good friends! Let's leave it at that." He remembered that talk with Chad. Even now he didn't know everything about it, just that it was hollow based reishi and power. Everyone involved agreed to keep the nature of his abilities a secret for obvious reasons. She had to confront a certain strawberry about certain details.

 **(Karakura High)**

"So that's the end of that huh?" Keigo asked Ichigo after they discussed the exorcism of Chad's new bird.

"Yeah, poor kid didn't have any friends when he was alive. So we filled that void with a day of fun." Ichigo responded, drinking his juice while Mizuiro and Chad feed the little bird. They agreed to not relay the real story. Those two didn't need to be dragged into that world of ghosts and monsters.

"Ichigo!" They heard someone cheer happily. They turned to see Rukia, finally at school, waving at Ichigo and smiling.

"Hey look, it's your girlfriend Ichigo." Mizuiro said casually as the petite Shinigami made her way towards them.

"WHAT!" Keigo cried out. "Ichigo, when did this happen?!" He said, tears comically running down his face as he pleaded to the young Soul Reaper. "How could you go around, picking up chicks, without me!? Get me a date too Ichi-!" Keigo was promptly quieted with a swift punch to his chest as Rukia finally reached her target.

"What do you need Rukia?" He asked her.

"I just have some questions I need to ask you in private." She said, smiling and acting cutesy to keep up appearances. Ichigo noticed some of the subtle signals she was trying to send to him to recognize that she means Soul Reaper specific questions.

"Alright, let's go." He said, following her to a private place they could talk.

"Well there they go." Mizuiro said, still relatively unfazed by the sight before him.

"Ichigo you traitor!" Keigo screamed out. "How can you call yourself my friend and not hang with the guys! You trai-" He was hit with the juice Ichigo had on hand that he threw.

"I don't think Ichigo can possibly help you get a date Keigo."

"He could try." Keigo grumbled from the ground. Chad was just watching in slight amusement.

 **(With Ichigo and Rukia)**

"So what is it Rukia?" He asked as they got to an empty area of the school.

"Kisuke said that you had an artificial soul already." She said, skipping to the heart of the matter. "May I see it?"

"Really?" He said raising an eyebrow. "Fine." He reached inside his bag and pulled out a cartoonish yellow lion stuffed animal. "This is Kon, Kisuke gave him to me when I was ten. He told me how Soul Reapers use Gikongon when they need a quick eject and to keep their cover." Rukia took the stuffed doll from her teammate and inspected it. "I didn't like the dispenser so I tried this instead. By the way, what's with that whole, 'soul candy' thing?" He asked, confused by that name from so long ago. Rukia adopted an undignified blush, embarrassed by the reason behind the name.

"The Shinigami's Women Association didn't like the name Gikongon. Said it wasn't cute enough." She didn't like the name either, but she was a representative of her clan, she needed to present herself as such...and not give Ichigo more reason to think less of her. "Well, he's no Chappy." She said, looking the lion in the face, letting her inner girl take over. "But he is pretty cute." She caved, hugging the doll to her chest.

"Your boobs may not be big, but they're really nice too, Rukia!" A muffled voice spoke out. Rukia heard it coming from her chest and threw the doll up while screaming. Ichigo, staying calm, reached out and caught the perverted spirit. "Nice catch!"

"Shut up." Ichigo growled at his irritating stuffed animal.

"Ichigo! What the hell is that!?" She screamed, pointing at the lion in his hands.

"Like I said, this is Kon." He said, like it was the simplest thing. "He's my artificial soul."

"Yo!" He greeted with a raised paw.

"I don't like using him because he's a pervert. I'm worried about what he would do in my body." Ichigo remembered the last time he left Kon in his body...that was a bad time.

"Now I get your reluctance." Rukia said, finally calming down. She never though putting a soul in an inanimate object would yield such results. "Why do you keep him then?"

"Because he's useful to have." He told her. "When he recognizes a threat he becomes a decent fighter. I usually leave him with my sisters because they haven't a full grasp on their abilities yet." Rukia remembered when that was an idea Soul Society had, but it was deemed 'inhumane' and all such souls from that project were destroyed. Just then her phone was going off, signifying new orders.

"Ichigo!"

"I know." He said, unzipping Kon's back and pulled out a small green pill that he swallowed. The two separated and Kon began stretching in Ichigo's body.

"Been awhile since I was in here." He said.

"Remember Kon!"

"Yeah yeah, lots of scowls and no flirting or peeping." He dismissed his boss as the two Soul Reapers left to find their targets. "Would it kill him to try to live a little?" He asked no one in particular. "Now, let's see." He quickly checked the time. "Almost time for the next class, better get moving."

 **(Ichigo's class)**

"Agreed. We'll ask him together." Tatsuki said as she and Orihime finished their lunch. After warding off a certain red haired lesbian, the two could coordinate their plans without a hitch. They agreed to share Ichigo and would start with a simultaneous date between the three of them. The date would be at the 'Don Kanonji Show,' coming up that weekend. They felt this was the chance to make their move. Kon came through the door and the two friends walked right up to him, prepared to ask when Orihime noticed something.

"Hey, where's Ichigo?" Tatsuki and Kon were surprised by the question. Kon was trying to come up with an explanation while Tatsuki took a second glance to confirm her ditzy friend's claim. Orihime was surprisingly observant their mutual crush.

"Yeah, you're not Ichigo! Where is he?" Kon pulled them both out of the classroom and into the still empty hallway.

"Okay, first question." Kon said as he got their attention. "What makes you think I'm not Ichigo?" Tatsuki was glaring at the imposter of her crush when Orihime explained why.

"You seem like a complete and utter waste of a character with no importance or impact to the series." She said with a completely straight face. Kon felt the words stab into him like arrows.

"Fair enough. Next question." He said after pulling out said arrows. "How much do you know about him?"

"I know he's spiritually aware." Orihime said.

"Are you related to this 'Soul Reaper' stuff?" Tatsuki asked, causing the two to gape at her. She shrugged and told them she overheard Yoruichi-Sensei talking with someone about Ichigo.

"Well, no use hiding it now." Kon reasoned. "Yes, Ichigo is a Soul Reaper, I'm an artificial soul filling in for him while he's doing his job, and he probably won't come back for the rest of the day." He said while sensing another hollow.

"Damn!" Tatsuki cursed. "All that motivation wasted." They were really nervous but were determined to power through it when Ichigo showed up, but it wasn't Ichigo in the end.

"What? Were you going to ask Ichigo out?" He asked causing them to blush furiously and attempt to deny it. In response, using some of his enhanced reflexes from his many upgrades, he snatched up the show tickets they had. "All three together!?" Kon asked, impressed and pissed at the same time. He may not like Ichigo too much, but he alone practically saved his life and gave him his own to live. Sure he was the servant of the Kurosaki's but they never made him feel as such, he had a life debt to his master. "I'll accept in his stead." He said, grinning while writing on one ticket _'I owe Orihime and Tatsuki one date'_. "And trust me." He smiled and winked. "He'll definitely go."

The rest of the day passed as such. Normal and uneventful...until Ichigo found that ticket.

 **(Later that night in Ichigo's room)**

"Kon!" He yelled at the stuffed lion sitting on his desk, going over the notes Kon managed to make for him. "What's this thing about me owing Orihime and Tatsuki a date?"

"What? You told me to be you and I thought you would agree." Kon said in his defense. "Two hot chicks together at once, what straight man would say no?" He said in an overdramatic fashion.

"A busy Soul Reaper, that's who!" He growled.

"What's this!?" Exclaimed Isshin and Yuzu, who heard him from downstairs. "My son has a date with two girls at the same time!? Oh Masaki my love! Our boy is becoming a fine man!"

"Who are your girlfriends Ichi-Nii?" Yuzu gazed at her brother. "Is it Tatsuki and Orihime?" She met Orihime a few times and they got along while Tatsuki came to the clinic quite a few times when she started hakuda training. "Karin! Ichigo's got a date!"

"With two girls? Didn't peg you for a womanizer Ichi-Nii." Karin said.

"I don't have any dates and I'm not a womanizer!" Ichigo yelled in his defense.

"If you don't want it, I'll go." Kon said.

"You are not going anywhere near them!" Ichigo roared at the lion.

"Do you hate them?"

"No!" He yelled, insulted.

"Do you want them to think that?"

"No." He said, more subdued.

"So you'll go with them." Kon confirmed.

"Yes." Ichigo said, feeling defeated in a way.

"Good. It's official!" Kon said with Isshin ending the group chat on Ichigo's phone. It was then that he realized that he could have talked to them and declined the invite gently like a proper man.

"Kon!" He growled, more mad at being tricked than anything else.

"Relax, I'll probably never do anything ever again and be replaced by a much more interesting character who is way more upbeat than me and would be a great contrast for you."


	8. The Date and the Foolish Exorcist

The Date and the Foolish Exorcist.

 **(Karakura Hospital, June 17)**

Six years ago she almost died for him. Six years ago, he learned about his potential. Six years ago, he swore to destroy the Quincy King with his own two hands. Six years since she last opened her eyes. Six years since he last heard her voice. Six years since she fell into a dreamless sleep, hanging on to life by a thread. These were the thoughts of two sons in particular, visiting their mothers in a specially made room of the hospital. The one day that their teacher would permit them to skip school, if only for a scarce few hours. For the simple pleasures of comfort they could find. A trace of a smile or a slight grip of the hand, letting the sons know that they are still alive. Anything real than the constant beeps and air blowing of the machines they were connected to.

"Six years Ichigo." Uryu said to his cousin, overlooking his own sleeping mother. The effects of time and atrophy being waylaid by a device Urahara made to keep their bodies active enough while unconscious. Both Kanae and Masaki looked virtually the same as when they fell asleep so long ago. "Only two years left, and we still have this Aizen fellow to be wary of."

"I know Uryu." He told his cousin. "Aizen is after whatever Urahara made and he claims to have hidden it in a 'safe place'. Chances are Aizen will be a concern before Juha Bach, in which case I can hopefully get the help of the Gotei 13." It was a long shot, but they all decided to choose when a ready threat was presented to show the Captain Commander the whole issue.

"Right. I just think we should step up our training." Uryu was doing his father's training to the letter, but he was yet unable to join Ichigo on the front just yet. Urahara was fixing up new equipment for him to use in order to exorcise the hollows instead of outright destroying them. Unfortunately this was actually a difficult process that Urahara was all to eager to make possible as one of the few real challenges he's faced, he had to split his time between training his students and preparing Uryu's upgraded equipment.

"We can't bring overly unwanted attention to ourselves Uryu. We're already pushing it as it is." Rukia told him that she was reaching the time limit of how long she could be in the Living World and no matter what she tells Soul Society, they would come investigate. Best to prolong that as much as possible. "Let's keep as we are until necessary."

"That's time boys." They heard a stern voice tell them. They turned back to see their fathers, Ryuken and Isshin, waiting for them.

"You two should get to school." Isshin said as he walked into the room.

"And Uryu," Ryuken said, catching his son before he left. "I'll push you when you are ready." He assured his son, letting him know he should have more faith in his father and allies as well as himself.

"Understood." He said before the cousins left to attend their final classes. "So I heard you have a date...or is it dates?" He said, trying to put up the image of an average teen in spite of reality and his own apathy.

"I think it counts as dates." Ichigo groaned, still somewhat annoyed that he was forced into this situation. He had nothing against Orihime or Tatsuki, but he would've preferred to face them personally. This would give a blow to his image, but he also couldn't afford any distractions for when the battles come. As such he confronted them again and accepted the date like a man and of his own volition. He just wished that it wasn't to some hack spiritualist medium. He also hope his teachers won't find out but he was a realist in that regard. As if his dad clamoring for his new daughters and grandkids wasn't bad enough.

 **(Urahara Shoten)**

"Ichigo!" Cried his dark skinned martial arts master. "Why!? I thought we raised you better than this! You should have five girlfriends at least!" He was doing everything he could to ignore Yoruichi while Tessai was finally teaching him the 90+ level Bakudo spells.

"Now now Yoruichi, we can only teach him so much." Urahara tried to calm his old friend. "Ichigo still just an innocent kid, we can't expect him to be an instant play boy." He whipped out his fan. "But he is well on his way to that isn't he?" The two friends laughed as Ichigo failed an incantation, distracted by his teachers antics.

"Well, I could give that final push." The mischievous cat said as she pulled her student's hand to her breasts. "What do you say Ichigo~?" She sang seductively into his ear. "Shall I teach you the pleasures of a woman?" This time the spell exploded and pinned Ichigo's hand in place while tying everyone else up.

"Hmmm." Tessai growled. "Ichigo you can't allow distractions to affect you like this." He scolded his student as they freed themselves from the botched Bakudo. "Maybe you should sleep with Yoruichi, if only to help your concentration." He suggested casually, making Ichigo turn redder than his namesake.

"I'm in!" She cheered, already starting to pull off her top while Kisuke went to get a camera.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Ichigo cried, backing out of the store slowly.

"Never! I called on your first a while ago!" She yelled, looking at him hungrily.

"What purpose does this serve!?" Ichigo asked.

"Stupid slapstick." Kisuke said while he set up the camera with Tessai holding a reflector board, with Jinta and Ururu behind Ichigo with rope and tape. Fortunately, Ichigo was prepared.

"Bakudo #21, Senkienton!" He yelled while pushing off the ground and into the vacant lot, shielded in a massive cloud of red smoke.

"Get back here!" Yoruichi yelled as she managed to find and tackle her quarry, only to see him fade. She was positive she manage to grab him, but it turned out to be an illusion. She wasn't sure whether to feel pride or annoyance. He was progressing splendidly, but it was rare for anything to escape her. "Nice job Ichigo." She complemented. "But that certainly wasn't Utsusemi, so how did you do that?"

 **(Kurosaki Clinic)**

"What did you do to yourself Ichi-Nii?" Yuzu cried while applying her healing kido with Rukia's to heal her brother's legs.

"I pushed myself too hard with an experimental move." It was a mix of his Hirenkyaku with Shunpo and that skill his hollow Zangetsu called, Sonido. The result was an overexerted body with most of his muscles torn from the pressure and friction. He almost fully recovered from the attempt and could get back to the important matters, his upcoming date.

"This is your first date Ichi-Nii. You need to impress." Stated Yuzu firmly as herself, Karin, and Rukia rummaged through his clothes to find a proper outfit.

"He's going to watch a hack, he can go normal." Karin retorted, knowing that Tatsuki wouldn't really care.

"And you're here because?" He asked Rukia, who proceeded to put chappy bunny ears on him.

"For my own entertainment." Ichigo responded by throwing her out of his room. His sisters ended up with getting Ichigo a casual get up after a few arguments.

"Remember Ichi-nii. You have to join the fun to enjoy it." Yuzu told her stubborn brother before crossing her arms over her chest and laughing. "Bohahahaha!" Ichigo looked over to Karin for help, but she could only shrug. "Now you."

"No."

"Ichigo! It's your responsibility to make sure they enjoy it!" She scolded, pouting at her older brother.

"We also want you to have fun too Ichi." Karin said, sitting next to her brother. "You should take some time off. Relax. We just want to see you happy." She leaned against him while Yuzu was giving him puppy eyes. Ichigo sighed in annoyance that he made his little sisters worry so much, gesturing Yuzu to get closer before wrapping his arms around the twins.

"Fine. I'll take it easy and have fun you two." He reassured his sisters. "I'm supposed to worry about you two, not the other way around." He said making the siblings giggle as they fell asleep in his comfortable embrace.

 **(Karakura's abandoned hospital that weekend)**

The place was filled with people, either to see the show or setting it up for the live broadcast. Ichigo found out that Orihime and Tatsuki knew about him being a Soul Reaper and what his training was for. They were now using this time to talk about whether this show had any validity to its name, 'Ghost Bust'.

"So is there really a spirit here?" Orihime asked, eating some candy they brought from Urahara's shop where they met.

"Feels like it." Ichigo said, feeling a familiar malice that was born from a hollow. "Probably an earth-bound spirit. One that's tied to a particular location." One of the stage crew got too close to the old building and angry screams filled the air, surprising Ichigo's dates but not himself. "You can't tell until someone trespasses though." Orihime and Tatsuki were suddenly more glad that Ichigo decided to come, latching onto him for a sense of security and warm. "Don't worry, he's not a hollow." _'Not yet.'_ He thought, looking at the man wrapped in chains, the hole in his chest almost opened. His cries of greed gaining no sympathy from the young Soul Reaper.

"Listen up everyone!" The broadcast had begun, hyping most everyone up for the show proper to begin. "Here he is! The Spirit Medium of the new century! The Messenger of Hell! Don! Kanonji!" He yelled, bringing everyone's attention to the helicopter the supposed spiritualist jumped out of.

"The spirits are always with you!" He cheered, free falling before using his parachute. The crowd roared in approval, while a scant few who could truly see the spirit remained silent. Urahara and Yoruichi silently came up behind their disciple to sooth the worries he might be having.

"Don't worry Ichigo." He said as carefree as ever, bringing the trio's attention to the exiled Soul Reapers. "It takes a long time to become a hollow on one's own. I'd give him another six months, tops." He told Ichigo, making the substitute feel somewhat better. Until Orihime asked a very good question.

"Um, Urahara-san? Is he supposed to be doing that?" She asked worriedly, pointing at Don Kanonji who was stabbing his staff into the demi-hollow's chest, trying to force it open. All the experienced spiritually aware beings present let out a sigh of annoyance.

"No Inoue-san." He replied before pushing Ichigo's back with his cane, ejecting his student's soul. "No he is not." Ichigo wasted no time rushing over to stop the man from making a terrible mistake. "Maybe you should just go to an arcade next time." The shop keeper suggested.

"Yeah." The girls agreed. Ichigo made it between the demi-hollow and the tanned skinned spiritualist and managed to throw them apart, surprising the audience.

"What's this!?" The announcer cried out. "Don Kanonji was thrown back! What kind of spirit is this!?"

"Hey!" The shaded man yelled out. "What's the big idea! You're just a ghost!" He was surprised, this had never happened to him before. All the spirits he exorcised before were all chained down, but this one was free of those chains.

"So you actually can see spirits." Ichigo said to the man. Tanned skinned, fanning dreads, rather thin mustache, and he dresses like a dorky superhero but without the spandex.

"Of course I can!" He retorted. "I'm the premier spiritualist of the new century." Then he came to a rather absurd conclusion of Ichigo being a fan despite being dead while the Soul Reaper choose to focus on the turning hollow. Unfortunately, he was too late. The damage was already done as the earth-bound soul exploded. Don Kanonji announced his success, Ichigo kept on the lookout for when the hollow appeared.

"Not out of the woods yet Kanonji." Ichigo told the faux exorcist, grabbing his attention before putting to the roof of the building. The hollow appeared as a humanoid frog of a sickly green color.

 **(With Tatsuki and Orihime)**

"Yoruichi sensei?" Tatsuki asked her teacher, feeling a hollow's dark energy for the first time of her life. "Ichigo will be alright. Right?" Yoruichi looked down on her other disciple before breaking out a confident grin.

"Don't worry Tatsuki!" She said, wrapping an arm around the young girl's shoulders. "A hollow like that is nothing for Ichigo! Have more faith like your friend here." Tatsuki looked over to Orihime and saw fear and unease, but not concern. Orihime could _feel_ Ichigo would be alright. She was so embarrassed, she should've known Ichigo better than that. She watched her future boyfriend with renewed confidence and felt gutsy enough to cheer him on.

"Yeah! Kick that monster's ass!" She yelled out, giving Orihime confidence to do the same.

"Go! Win!" Orihime squealed.

 **(With Ichigo)**

"The cheers of the fans give me strength to purge this evil before me!" Kanonji yelled out proudly, causing more cheers as the hollow descended. Ichigo could only smirk as he heard his friends and family cheer for him instead. The hollow was swiftly descending on the two with Kanonji bravely challenging the monster while Ichigo stood off to the side a little, waiting for a chance. When the hollow came close enough to snap the foolish human in his jaws, Ichigo then delivered a spinning kick into the hollow's back. The result was a gaping hole in the building with Ichigo nailing his landing.

"Let me guess," Kanonji looked at the boy in amazement at his display of strength, "you're not going to run no matter what I say are you?" The man looked at Ichigo in shock and disgust.

"Run? How can I run? Do you know what my ratings are?" He said, loud enough for everyone to hear. "One in every four households watch my show and most of those viewers are children." A silence washed over the crowd as they listened. "That means I have to be brave. I have to show courage. I have to be a good role model." He lost his showman attitude and felt more like a person rather than a celebrity to the audience at that moment. "Sure I get scared, finding dark and malicious spirits like these. But if I run, what would that tell the kids? That there is no hope? I can't allow something like that!" There was a pause of silence before the crowd roared in approval, seeing Don Kanonji in another, better light. More than just a fun program, but as someone who tries to bring smiles no matter what because it's right to do.

"That means your only fault here is ignorance." Ichigo said, keeping the exorcist's attention while the hollow made it's way back to them. "Hado #1, Sho." He pointed at the mindless hungry beast and shot a pulse of force at the creature, sending him to the back of the hospital again...and collapsing the front gate in the process. "Really need to work on that. Come on, there's something you need to see." He told the spiritualist as he blasted the rubble away with another Sho.

"Very well." He said, recognizing that whatever this boy was going to show him was for his eyes only. They entered the abandoned, decrepit hospital, searching for the monster that was their prey. Ichigo unsheathed his zanpakuto and took a few experimental swings.

"Damn. It's too cramped in here." He realized before gripping Zangetsu with both hands. "I guess now's a good a time as any." His blade began to glow as he started to focus on his reiatsu and blade.

"Everything alright partner?" Kanonji asked, feeling a camaraderie with the youth. He gaped in amazement as Ichigo managed to turn his massive blade into a pair of katana, one in each hand. He twirled the blades in hand to get a feel for the new style he put upon himself. _'Amazing. What is this boy?'_ He could only think to himself as his world began to expand with every moment he was with Ichigo.

"He's coming!" Ichigo yelled as the wall burst out with the hollow charging at them. Kanonji closed in and caught the hollow's mouth open with his staff. Ichigo quickly got into it's space and made two swift slashes, severing the hollow's limbs. The monster roared out in agony as it collapsed, having no support to keep it upright. The beast lay before the two, helpless as Ichigo made the final blow through the hollow's mask, ending it's cries and struggles.

"Great job partner!" Kanonji cheered, celebrating what he felt was a hard won victory. Ichigo did not allow for this man to live in his ignorance anymore.

"Don't celebrate Kanonji." Ichigo said, pointing at the disintegrating hollow. The form of the monster dissipated, revealing the broken man inside.

"Wait..." The exorcist said brokenly. "He was... I thought I..." He was stunned, feeling everything he thought he knew crumble around him.

"Hollows." Ichigo said. "Corrupted souls of those that lost their hearts, had their chains that kept them peaceful removed." Kanonji gasped in shock, remembering every time he believed he purified a lost or bad spirit, breaking chains he thought were their torment. He's made monsters out of innocents.

"What have I been doing?" He asked, not to Ichigo but to himself. Tears flowing from his eyes as his unintentional crimes came down on his shoulders.

"You've been acting out of ignorance." Ichigo said, making the near broken man look back at the true exorcist. "I don't blame you for your actions. You never knew nor had a chance to know. You wanted to be a hero so you became one."

"How can I still be a hero?" He demanded. "How can I possibly call myself that now!?" Ichigo shrugged and brought them both back to the cheering crowd, hailing their hero 'Don Kanonji.'

"I say keep doing what you've been doing." Ichigo snatched a pen and paper and began to write. "Only now, you do it right." He gave the spiritualist the note with his quirky teacher's address. "Go to this man before attempting anything like this again. He'll help you on your road of redemption." He gave the man one last smile before disappearing in a burst of speed back to his own body. Kanonji looked down at his note and felt himself change into a new man.

"Bohahahaha!" He laughed out, cherishing the crowds roars of approval. _'Thank you, boy.'_ He thought while announcing his full triumph. _'You've shown me what I really need to do. I won't let you down...my friend.'_

 **(A few days later)**

"You still put too much energy into it." Scolded Tessai as Ichigo finished up his training with the Kido masters. "I almost shudder to think what might happen if you go all out."

"He's right Ichigo." Kisuke drawled as he rose from his nap. "You want to make allies of the Soul Reapers, not kill them. You need to be able to hold back more."

"The building stayed up didn't it?" Ichigo shot back at his teachers, referencing the abandoned hospital from earlier.

"No, it collapsed after Tessai and I stopped keeping it upright." The resulting shockwaves from his Hado did so much structural damage the building was going to fall apart with him inside. Ryuken was quick to purchase the land and start another project there. "Anyway, don't you have another date with Arisawa-san and Inoue-san?" Kisuke teased as Ichigo ran out the door, passing a man in a trench coat who entered the store. Kisuke smile at who would become another regular at his store. "So, how can I help you? Don Kanonji?"

 **A/N: For those expecting a fight, no. That was a newborn Demi-hollow whose only advantage was location. This Ichigo is smarter and stronger than that.**

 **Congratulations to Whackybiscuit for being the one to guess correctly. Weird how so many people wanted Senna but no one thought of her for that.**

 **To whoever Justafan is, you are right. Tatsuki is going to going up against squad 2. Hope you've enjoyed this one. I'm trying to come up with my next chapter or chapters. Uryu finally showing up in canon and the contest. See ya then people!**


	9. The Archer Returns

The Archer Returns

 **(Some time later)**

After the events at the abandoned hospital, the show 'Ghost Bust' made some changes to the methods made in sending the spirits to the afterlife. The very same changes and the statements he made had turned Don Kanonji into the No. 1 TV star in the entire nation, and he never forgot the lessons Ichigo had taught him. Tatsuki and Orihime demanded a redo on that date Ichigo had agreed on as well and went to the arcade. Tatsuki, feeling bold, imposed a challenge that whoever won in the games they played gets a kiss from the person of their choice. Ichigo never won once, whether by choice or being bad at games, he left his girls feeling very giddy. Things did get brighter for him after winning them a tiger and lion plushie as a group of punks tried to pick up his dates. His home clinic got a few more customers after that. The falling hours were coming fast and Ichigo, being the gentleman he was, escorted his ladies to their homes.

"Thanks for Ichi-kun, Ichigo!" Orihime cheered, holding her stuffed lion Ichigo won for her, as he and Tatsuki told her good night in front of her apartment.

"No problem." He said, less enthusiastically. "I'm sure my reputation can recover after this. I just hope you had a good time." She responded by leaning in next to him and planting a swift kiss on his cheek.

"I really did." She smiled before walking toward her brother, who was smiling at Ichigo and shooting him a thumbs up. In his mind, as long as it made Orihime happy then so was he. He knew Ichigo and Tatsuki personally and had faith in the two. Ichigo weakly responded, still a little unsure about his feelings in all this. He was supposed to prepare for a coming war and polygamy was kind of frowned on in the present day. The cheers from Zangetsu, Urahara, and his father didn't help manners in the slightest.

"Now how about the brave protector escorts their date home?" Tatsuki teased, latching onto Ichigo's free arm and grinning the whole time.

"Am I protecting you or the other way around?" He joked, as they proceeded to head for Tatsuki's house. They spent the time in silence, reflecting on the day and their activities. He liked Orihime because she was so upbeat and happy, she made him happy because her attitude was so infectious. Tatsuki just understood Ichigo on that guy level, she was active while Orihime was passive. A good contrast and would probably work wonders if he needed a shoulder to lean on or a much needed kick in his ass. He may not like the idea of being a 'player' but he also knew they weren't giving him the option either.

"Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked after walking for a while. "Why didn't you tell me before?" She felt hurt, Ichigo used to talk to her about everything but she had to find out about him being a Soul Reaper? About him preparing for a war since he was a child? How could he not talk to her about that? Wasn't she his sparring partner with Chad? Wasn't she his childhood friend? Did all that mean nothing?

"This doesn't concern you Tatsuki." He said solemnly. "You're a normal girl, you should worry about normal things."

"I do." She countered. "I worry about my friends and want to help." She glared at him as he avoided looking at her. "Does Chad know?" Ichigo remained silent for a bit.

"Yes." She pushed him away and slapped him.

"What makes him so special!?" She was developing tears. "He gets to know the big secrets but I can't?" Ichigo wasn't looking at her, he didn't want to hurt his oldest friend. "What about that study partner of yours? Does Uryu know?" His silence was all the answer she needed. "Why!?"

"Because you're powerless." He said told her. "Chad can shoot of blasts of Reishi like a cannon. Uryu is from a long line of people that specialized in fighting hollows." He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. "You have been learning the same martial arts that I have but you're not fast enough to keep yourself safe, strong enough to overpower these opponents, and most importantly," He held her to his chest, tightly, "I would never forgive myself if something happened to you." Tatsuki just stood there, trapped in his arms, feeling his worry. She relaxed after a bit.

"It's not fair." She wrapped her arms around him in a more comforting manner. "When did I become the one that needed protecting?" They stayed like that for close to an hour before finally separating. They parted ways after that. Tatsuki to her home, Ichigo to just wander about. He felt terrible telling Tatsuki she was powerless, that she couldn't help him. But he also knew it was true in his other life, she was more of a liability. Charging into fights she would not be able to win.

"That really was mean of you to say." He heard a soft mewl coming from his female mentor, in human form for now. "She does want to help you."

"She's not like Chad or Uryuu or even my sisters." He responded, a little despondent after the talk with his oldest friend. "She doesn't have any power, or if she does then they would've manifested by now." He said as he began his trek to his home, back to an overly curious father and sister while the other one retains a semblance of respect for privacy, a dutiful Shinigami that'll invade his privacy at the slightest hint of a hollow, and his empty bed.

 _'Don't be so sure Ichigo.'_ Yoruichi thought as Ichigo left. _'When a girl is determined, they're going to achieve their goals. As Tatsuki is not as powerless as you think.'_ She grinned to herself, remembering the events of her last spar with her fiery disciple. How there was fire in her strikes. _'There are certainly more surprises for us down the road.'_ She was thinking this while keeping her focus on her student's butt. _'I will have that ass Ichigo. Oh yes, I will.'_ Soon Ichigo faded into the distance and she herself made her way back to the shop.

 **(Midday in an ally)**

It was the third time that week. He had exams, he tries to study, Rukia gets a call, they roll out, then nothing. No hollow, no Soul Reaper, just a lone soul. Now things were getting fishy. It was an unspoken rule between the cousins that they study by themselves during exam week in order to create a sense of competition in order to push the other. He never beat Uryuu in the top spot once. This time was no different...aside from the constant interruptions because he doesn't want the guilt of Rukia dying because she still hasn't recovered enough of her powers. Now here they were, on another wild goose chase with no hollow to fight and a pathetically annoying soul. Once was strange, twice was a coincidence, third time's a pattern. While Rukia was fiddling with her receiver, Ichigo went to get answers. His first clue was a Reishi trace in the area that felt vaguely familiar.

"Hey! Spirit!" He yelled at the overweight dough sized middle aged spirit of a man missing a chunk of his side. "What happened here? What did you see?" He demanded roughly.

"I- I-" He was squeaking out, still terrified from the near second death experience before crying out, "THANK YOU!" He leapt toward Ichigo with tears streaming down his face. "I was so scared I almost peed myself!" His cries were met with a crushing stomp on the back of his head as Ichigo tried to emphasis his irritation.

"What? Did. You. See." He punctuated with grinds on the fat schmuck's head.

"I was so scared, I had my eyes shut the whole time." He whimpered out after Rukia pulled Ichigo off of him. After he said that, Rukia wanted to stomp the miserable soul from existence. Ichigo had another question for his theory. If he was right, then he might have some choice words with a certain relative.

"Did you hear anything?" He surprised both spirit and Rukia by the oddity of the question. "Anything like a whistling sound?" Rukia looked at the teen in confusion while the spirit actually seemed to remember something.

"Yeah." The spirit said tentatively. "Yeah there was a whistle. After that the monster disappeared." There were only so many people in Karakura that could fit that description and a quick glance to a building's roof gave him all the answers he needed.

"Ichigo," Rukia asked her scowling teammate, "what is it?" Ichigo's response was to swiftly perform the Konso on the unsuspecting soul before heading home.

"Nothing important. I have to study for exams so leave me alone." He growled, trying to make it seem like he was more in a bad mood because of the waste of time and not anything else. After what happened to Soken, he wasn't too trusting of Soul Reapers when it came to his other side.

 **(After Exams week)**

"Ah! Finally!" Keigo cried out as he slumped over his desk, a long week of tests and exams finally over. "I'm dead."

"You certainly look it." Mizuiro quipped, looking just as terrible himself.

"These exams are important if you want to get anywhere in life after high school." Ichigo told them, darkly remembering Ryuuken lecturing the boys after one mishap on a test. He vowed to never relive that nightmare.

"That's easy for you to say!" Keigo whined with comical tears running down his face while pointing at him accusingly. "You study all the time you nerd!" He wasn't exactly wrong, he does study a lot and that was his excuse when his needed to make a getaway from Keigo when he trains his power. "Why don't you help me study buddy!?" He cried out, flinging himself at Ichigo, who punched him the face.

"Study on your own you idiot!" He growled out. High School was especially rough on him. People picked fights with him, most of his teachers stigmatized him, even with good grades they just seemed to hate him. The only reason it's known that his does good in school is because his teacher Ochi-sensei doesn't discriminate and congratulates him on his schoolwork in front of everyone as she did with everyone. It did help his image a little but some teachers still hated his reputation and attitude. "Now where is he?" He asked himself as he entered the hall, all the students in his grade gathering around a bulletin to see their ranking.

"Third in the class. Good job Orihime." He heard Tatsuki say, patting her friend on the head and making her giggle. Tatsuki saw Ichigo coming up before turning away, either in anger or shame he did not know. Orihime turned to see their mutual crush before pouting angrily at him. She took Tatsuki by the arm and walked away, surprising everyone.

"I don't think I've ever seen Orihime angry before." The common students began gossiping about what could possibly have upset the normally bubbly girl they all know and loved. Ichigo felt terrible, all those feeling from that night rushing back at him in full force. So far no one was blaming him so the knowledge of them dating probably didn't get out...or Chad did something to quell the talks. At the moment, not his problem. He took the time to look at the class ranking, where he was fifth in the grade. Ryuuken made the requirement for the cousins to be in the top ten if they wanted their Quincy training...it was a good motivator. He glared at one name in particular before finally sensing him. He gave a quick glance to Chad, who seemed to understand what he wanted, before slinking off to meet the Quincy.

 **(On the Rooftop)**

"Damn it!" The bespectacled teen cursed. It wasn't his grades he was angry about, nor any mishaps in his sewing. The object of his ire were the two small crosses in his hand. One silver while the other was black, but both had a skull insignia. These were the new Quincy crosses, created by Urahara to exorcise the hollows instead of destroying the souls outright. With them he could do as the Quincy, as his grandfather wanted. There was just one problem. "I know he said it would require more fine control but this is ridiculous!" The new bows took his own Reiatsu as well as the ambient Reishi around them to work. He was not used to the method and was training it as much as he could. Why was he angry?

"Uryu!" He forgot to tell his cousin and he dropped a few places while he himself was in second place for the grade. "Something you forget to tell me cousin?" Ichigo growled at his dark haired relative, neither dropping their glare at the other.

"Unfortunately yes." He said before tossing his cousin the black cross. "Urahara finally finished my gear and I had to test mine out." Ichigo caught the cross with ease before examining it for himself. "It needs you to draw on your own Reiatsu and the surrounding Reishi to function. Pushing and pulling as he said." Ichigo slipped his new cross on his wrist before focusing. He managed to get a cloud of Reiatsu perpendicular to his hand before letting it dissipate.

"Yikes." Ichigo panted as the effort pushed him mentally. "That is rough." This was going to require remastering Quincy arts all over again. "So if you have the ability, why didn't you reveal yourself to Rukia?" Uryu readjusted his glasses, having the light mask his eyes.

"That's because..." There was a pause between the two. "I couldn't think of a cool entrance." He said dramatically, trying to make it sound more impressive than it was. Ichigo's response was to give his cousin a violent noogie.

"My rank dropped three places because of this Shinigami crap!" He growled while Uryu try to escape his torture. "I didn't need these pointless chases if there wasn't a hollow!"

"AHHHH! I'm sorry!" He tried to plead for forgiveness. He was still grateful for his cousin. If it wasn't for him, he'd probably be an antisocial loner. Ichigo stopped when they sensed another hollow. "Let me." Uryu suggested after Ichigo let him go. "Is Kuchiki-san going to be a problem here?" He asked, walking to an opening in the fence as a hollow appeared in the distance.

"Chad should be keeping her busy." Ichigo answered as Uryu summoned his new spirit bow. It had a black body with a bright blue aura.

"Should be fine then." Uryu said as he took aim. It was a millipede like hollow, searching around for a meal. He shot a flying black arrow straight through the neck of the monster and making it disintegrate, particles flying into the air as it faded.

"Kisuke did a fine job with that." Ichigo said, more impressed with Kisuke than his cousin for a skill he already had.

"Yeah, but I can't make a solid bow anymore." Uryu informed as he shook his hand. "It's going to take forever to get to that level again."

"You can worry about that after meeting Rukia." Ichigo said, getting ready to leave. "Tonight. Just appear out of the shadows or something." He left his cousin alone.

"Tonight huh?" He said, thinking back on their cover story. It wasn't exactly wrong, but he also didn't want to lie about his family connection either.

 **(Later that night in some random street)**

"Again?" Rukia growled as they ended up with another order but no hollow to show for it again. "Is this thing busted?" She looked at her Soul Pager in anger, trying to figure it out. Ichigo remained silent as he dragged his body out and went back inside, patiently waiting for the Quincy to arrive. "-and why are you so quiet about this!?" She yelled at her partner accusingly. "You were so mad earlier, so why are you silent now?!"

"Impatient, isn't she." Uryu stated, coming out of the shadows finally. He wore a form fitting white uniform that seemed like a mix between Chinese origin and catholic robes. "How unprofessional of a Soul Reaper." He stopped before the two. "Good evening. Ichigo. Kuchiki-san." Rukia was about to ask before Ichigo spoke first.

"Uryu Ishida." Speaking coldly to his cousin, trying to match his tone. They both sensed another hollow and Uryu quickly dispatched it while Rukia responded to her pager. Just as quickly as it appeared, it was dead. Rukia was watching the Quincy in shock, wondering what new development this was.

"You see Kuchiki-san. I am-" He was about to tell her before Ichigo got behind him and pulled his outer robe over his head and tied it shut, trapping both the Quincy's arms.

"His name's Uryu Ishida." Ichigo told Rukia while his cousin struggled to free himself. "Like Chad, he's also an empowered human. He's a Quincy." Uryu finally freed himself of his confinements and glared at the hybrid.

"I thought you said I could make an entrance." He growled through his teeth.

"And you did." Ichigo affirmed. "I never said I wouldn't ruin it. Payback for not telling me earlier."

"Why weren't you paying attention!?"

"I had tests to study for!" The two bickered while Rukia was looking completely lost.

"Excuse me!" She yelled before the two teens could start exchanging blows. "Can I get an explanation?"

"Sure." Ichigo said. "We met when we were kids."

"We trained together for years." Uryu continued.

"We promised to fight together."

"We've been close ever since."

"Aside from the occasional slip ups." They finished together before attempting to return to their childish squabble. Rukia still had questions.

"But, what's a Quincy?" She asked the boys.

"What do we look like?" Ichigo scoffed.

"Your personal encyclopedia?" Uryu said condescendingly. Ichigo then began talking about the irritations he's dealt with since Rukia showed up in his life, making his cousin sympathize. Shortly after that, Uryu and Ryuuken were invited to dinner after Yuzu called Ichigo asking if he was going to have dinner. The rest of the day passed by without Rukia getting any answers from the two, leaving her one choice.

 **(The next day at Urahara's shop)**

"The Quincy and the Ishida's huh?" Tessai was setting out the tea for the three of them as Rukia tried to get information. "Ichigo isn't telling you?" Urahara teased the noble.

"Yes." She responded, taking a sip of her tea. "He said he'd be my partner, but he wouldn't say anything about them other than he and Ishida were friends."

"Not surprising. The Shinigami let Uryu's grandfather die years ago. He said, surprising Rukia. "The Quincy were a clan of spiritually aware humans who specialized in destroying hollows. Complete destruction, not cleansing them at all." Rukia paid rapt attention to the former captain as he explained a lost history most did not know. "The Shinigami tried to convince them to leave the business of hollows to them, but the Quincy refused and they had to be all but wiped out. The Quincy threatened the balance of souls that the Soul Reapers work to maintain and they did this massacre as a last resort about two hundred years ago. The survivors tried to live in peace while some still advocated an alliance of sorts. Soken Ishida was the last Quincy elder to support that idea. Through Uryu and Ichigo, however, that dream could become reality." He told his favored customer about the new Quincy devices he augmented to allow the Quincy to act as true allies to the Shinigami instead of a danger to the whole world. "Ichigo was probably protecting his friend, waiting for you to see him in a better light." Rukia had to question what she knew about Soul Society again if such things happened. A kind innocent man, who wanted nothing more than to help, left to die because of the inaction of the Soul Reapers? Refusing allies because of a grudge they tried to end? What was going on in her life?

"This is all so strange." She whispered, shaking from all the weariness.

"You're a new Soul Reaper, just out of the Academy." Urahara told the petite girl. "This is heavy, classified stuff." Just then, Rukia's pager went off. She picked it up and was frozen in terror.

"What- What is this!?"

 **(Karakura hospital rooftop)**

"Your dad was surprisingly lax about the test scores." Ichigo said to his cousin as they studied and practiced their archery skills. Uryu was shooting the target bulls-eye while Ichigo was going over notes. They would switch after emptying the quiver.

"As long as we're in the top ten, he's fine with us." Uryu said before shooting his intended target flawlessly again. Just as Uryu prepared to make another shot, Ichigo felt something strange in the air. Barely a tenth of a second later they sensed a swarm of hollows appear in the city. Hundreds of them.

"Uryu, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Despite my best wishes, I unfortunately am." The air was soon filled with hundred of ghostly roars, crying out in hunger.

 **A/N: Yep, that's where I decided to stop. Next, LOTS OF FIGHTS!**

 **And yes BleachGuest. I've read your long comments and reminders on the big issues in Bleach. A nice list of stuff I am NOWHERE NEAR getting to. But still very appreciated.**


	10. Fighting Together

**A/N: You read the latest chapter of Bleach. Tite Kubo's trolling fills you with DETERMINATION. Yes, I am determined to keep writing this fic and not pull some crap like he just did with that chapter. Thanks to SSJ3Kyuubi Gohan for helping me write this chapter and thanks to Whacky who helped me with that attack name. As we all know, the next thing to come up is Rukia being taken back to Soul Society so keep an eye on that for next week(hopefully). Now without further ado, the lots of fighting I promised. Don't forget to review, it's how I improve.  
**

Fighting Together

 **(Karakura hospital rooftop)**

It was like something from a nightmare. Every passing second brought more and more of those mindless beasts. Tens turned to hundreds and hundreds to thousands as they continued to pour through holes in dimensional space, driven by their hunger to seek and devour. From partially humanoid to completely beastly and monstrous, each wearing masks that one would see in nightmares. The cousins could only stare in horror as they descended on the city. As they finally began to register what was happening, they began to panic.

"Oh god." Ichigo managed to finally speak. "Yuzu! Karin!" His worry immediately going to his sisters, still young, still fresh, still weak. An appetizing treat for a hungry hollow should one find them. "We have to go get them!" He was about to run off before Uryu held him back.

"Ichigo!" He yelled out, barely restraining himself from rushing off to save the twins. "I'm just as worried about them as you are but you have to stay calm!" Always the thinker, always the planner, always looking out for his hot headed brother in arms. "You are still in your human body, and unless you can control your bow immaculately, you can only use kido and those incantations take quite some time. Where is Rukia?" They had to get him in spirit form and fast, he was stronger then, more powerful. Ichigo took a few deep breaths to calm himself and to focus on his wayward partner.

"She just left Urahara's," He said as he noticed her speed, "and she's already in spirit form." They sighed in frustration. They had to ensure that Ichigo's body was safe and Urahara's shop was quite the distance away, time was not on their side at all. "What's really bothering me is who used the hollow bait." This surprised Uryu as both he and his father disposed of all the hollow bait they had years ago. Did Aizen get the formula or was the Vandenreich making a move?

"Our enemies are probably trying to test us. See how strong we are." He hypothesized. "Which means we can't afford to go all out."

"But this still exposes us." Ichigo said as he remembered a few others. "Chad and Rukia can handle themselves, Kon's with Karin and Yuzu, and I can only hope they'll ignore Tatsuki and Orihime." He had faith in his allies in battle and Kon was designed to bodyguard the girls in that body, but Orihime and Tatsuki had greater Reiatsu than most people so there was still a chance they could be targeted. The two warriors felt trapped. No matter what, there was loss on their end. Trying to figure out the best plan, left the boys paralyzed. This was their first real battle. Not some random weak and stupid hollows that are spread apart, but a veritable army coming against them. They realized that all the training they did, did nothing to account for the very real fact, that they might fail this day.

"Standing around moping is not going to help anyone." A familiar firm and deep voice. The boys turned to see their Quincy teacher stride out to join the boys in witnessing the terror before them. "Yes, if you fight you will give your enemies the chance to study you, to learn your strengths and weaknesses." He said, voicing one side of their dilemma. "However, you can just stand back and let this carnage happen." He said, as fact. Not possibility, fact. "Doing so will keep you both under the radar for some more time. But such an act will leads to many injuries and death to the living and the dead." He readjusted his glasses as his two students turned to face him. "None of us trained you to second guess yourselves. Yes, your enemies will learn valuable information on you, but this will teach you something about yourselves as well." He glared at the boys, making them feel the weight of the next decision they would have to make. "Will you be cowards. Or will you fight?" Neither teen moved for seconds that passed like hours. Suddenly the two threw themselves over the side of the building, skating away on a flow of Reishi. He smiled in satisfaction. _'Those two will be your downfall Yhwach.'_ He thought as they disappeared. _'They've gotten much faster.'_ He turned and began preparations for the influx of new patients he would be having.

 **(With Uryu and Ichigo)**

"So what's the plan you're going for?" Uryu asked as he followed his cousin, flying through the air on the flow beneath their feet. Ichigo had general ideas, Uryu did the fine tuning.

"We're heading to Karin and Yuzu." Ichigo replied as they skirted past some hollows, occasionally striking out with fists or small scale kido. "Kon's current body is strong but mine is better. He'll take them and my body back home so we can focus on the fighting." Ichigo felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, despite the pressure and friction pressing on him. He looked at the screen, slowing down only slightly to prevent destroying the small device. It had only one message from Kisuke. 'Level 1 restraints, lifted.' Ichigo was just given permission to use higher level kido and attacks. He knew just the set to use for this.

 **(With Chad in the market district)**

 _'This isn't good.'_ The muscle bound giant thought as he sensed all the hollows pour in like rain in a storm. Despite the coming battles he would face, Chad remained very calm about his situation. _'Ichigo and Uryu are already on the move. If I had to guess, they're going to Yuzu and Karin.'_ He guessed, knowing his best friend's protective brotherly instinct would push in to defend his precious sisters and Uryu would watch his back. _'Guess it's up to me then.'_ He decided as a group of hollows surrounded him.

"What a tasty looking soul you are!" He heard them speak amongst themselves. A large pale purple one with a mask like swirling wind currents reached out crush him in its massive hands. Sado grabbed onto the hollow's hand, turned, and threw it into one of it's comrades around him. The explosion of dust and debris scared what remaining bystanders there were into running for there lives. While the hollows themselves tried to figure out what had happened, Chad jumped up to one of them with his empowered arm and smashed the beast's mask, killing it without a blast of Reishi.

"You want me?" He asked, glaring at the hollows as they managed to get back on their feet. "Come and get me." He growled before turning and running away. The hollows just stared in confusion before Chad flared his Reiatsu, making them act on instinct to catch their prey. _'I have to get to a safe place to fight.'_ He thought as he remembered what Yoruichi and Urahara told him.

 _'Your fists have a lot of power in them Sado.'_ He heard the voice of the shopkeeper repeat in his mind as he stopped running once he reached the empty park. _'Great heavy attacks, but you must be careful using it in the city.'_ One of the hollows reached out to grab him and Chad caught its hands in his own before tearing its arms off and slamming his head into the hollow's mask, crushing it.

 _'All it takes is one mistake.'_ Yoruichi's voice rang out in his ears as he fired a shot at another hollow, destroying it's head. _'And you could cause great damage to a lot of innocent people.'_ He jumped onto another hollow's beastly mask and jumped off with enough force to shatter the white boney structure. _'So you should learn to control the amount of power you put into it.'_ He charged up his arm again, making it glow in bright light, before shooting his fist out rapidly, blasting out a rain of his Reishi blasts like a machine gun. The ground beneath became littered in small craters and the dissolving bodies of hollows unfortunate enough to get caught in the blast. He landed on the ground just in time for more to show up, drawn in by his still flaring Reiatsu.

 _'Ichigo, I'll draw as many as I can to me.'_ He thought to himself, possibly trying to send a message to his friend. _'Get to your sisters, then come here. I'll hold out till you show up.'_ He charged at the next hollow, ready to continue the long fight ahead. Unaware of the growing tear in the sky.

 **(Back at Karakura High)**

Tatsuki was still thinking about what Ichigo said to her. She was a normal girl. She was always more into guy things, standing out from the girly girls but never fully one of the guys. Compared to Ichigo, her boyfriend she's sharing with Orihime, she's normal. A normal human with nothing to prove otherwise than seeing spirits. Sure she was stronger, faster, and more skilled, but only because she was being taught by Yoruichi. She wanted to prove him wrong, that she's not some helpless girl. But how?

"Tatsuki! Break's over!" She heard a voice yell out inside of the karate club's room, telling her to return for her next match. She wanted to help him, help carry that burden he put on himself, but she remembered how she felt seeing her first hollow. She was afraid, frozen with unease. She put on a brave face with Ichigo because she refused to let him see her as weak. That same feeling she had now.

"Tatsuki!" She turned to see Orihime, still around after her own club activities finished. After their date with Ichigo, they had a private talk over the phone and she told her about what happened with Ichigo. Orihime had that way with people, she could tell when something was wrong and no one could hide it from her. That was also the first time she ever seemed mad at anyone. She never raised her voice and never said a mean thing, until that day.

"What is it Orihime?" She asked her oldest friend before they heard glass breaking. They rushed to find the source, but there was nothing. Just broken glass and people arguing. They and a classmate named Chizuru ended up being the ones that had to clean up the mess. She kept complaining about having to help clean, while Tatsuki and Orihime couldn't shake off the unease they were feeling.

"Why do I have to help?" The perverted lesbian whined while she and Tatsuki swept up the dangerous shards of broken glass that littered the area. She received no response as Orihime was watching the sky tear and Tatsuki was on guard. "What is up with you two?" Again nothing. "Tatsuki~. If Orihime keeps spacing out I'm going give her a nice rubdown~!" She teased, knowing she'd react furiously to keep her from Orihime.

"Chizuru." Tatsuki said as she got up, looking toward the open field. "Why are you here?" She had to get Chizuru and Orihime out of there. "Why don't you and Orihime leave early?" She tried, but the monster was impatient. There was an explosion of dust as it dropped down before them. A spider's body with large crab claws and a snarling mask was the beast's appearance. "Orihime run!" Tatsuki yelled out as she grabbed Chizuru and bolted. They managed to get Chizuru through the door and into relative safety, but the hollow shot out a mass of webs and barricaded the door, trapping Orihime and Tatsuki alone with the hungry monster. All unaware of the more dangerous creature watching them.

"Tatsuki." Orihime was terrified. Here they were, face to face with monsters people have trained for years to decades to prepare to fight these monsters. Ichigo was already fighting them and treated the beasts as an annoyance. "What should we do?" All Tatsuki could think of at that moment was how right Ichigo was. She saw Chad's arm and she watched Uryu and she knew Ichigo's power. She had none of these. She kept hearing Ichigo's voice in her head, saying those words she hated.

 _'You're a normal girl. You're powerless.'_ Over and over like a mantra chant of insanity. _'Not fast enough. Not strong enough.'_ Fear became doubt, doubt in herself and her abilities. But doubt gave way to annoyance and annoyance gave way to anger. She growled as she clenched her fist, nails digging into her skin and drawing blood. _'Normal. Powerless.'_ She shot herself forward like a bullet, charging headfirst at the monster that was set on eating them.

 _'Shut up.'_ She growled in response, narrowly dodging a swipe from the hollow's claws. _'Shut up.'_ She slammed her fist into the hollow's mask. _'Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!'_ She kept punching away at the hollow, Orihime screaming at Tatsuki to run away while the beast tried to understand what was happening. This was still a fairly fresh hollow, not smart enough to recognize a growing threat as the girl continued to punch away at it, or was there something else about it? _'Yes, I'm normal! I want to hang out with my friends, worry about my grades, and get a little lovey dovey with my boyfriend!'_ She raged, her knuckles bleeding from punching the hollow's boney skull with no protection. _'And yes, I'm powerless! I don't shoot things out of my hands like Chad and Uryu!'_ She felt a fire build up inside of her, something she felt after a brutal spar against her teacher, Yoruichi. _'But I!'_ She punched it again, cracking the mask. _'AM NOT!'_ Another punch, cracking it further. _'HELPLESS!'_ She threw a final punch at the hollow, covering it in a burst of fire. The air was filled with it's sudden death cries as it dissolved into nothingness.

"...suki." She couldn't hear Orihime's voice. She did it. By some miracle she actually did it. She killed a hollow. "...atsuki." She wasn't naïve enough to think that this meant she was anywhere near to equal foot to Ichigo, but this was a first step. Now she had to train it, and survive the day. "Tatsuki!" She finally heard her ditzy friend call out her name. "Tatsuki~!" Orihime wrapped her arms around her tired friend and began crying, letting go of all of her worry and relief.

"Can you lighten up Orihime?" Tatsuki groaned out, the rage and adrenaline seeping out of her as her exhaustion took over. "My arms are killing me." She didn't really care. Orihime was safe, they were safe.

"Looks like I made the right decision." They heard a withered, vile voice speak out. "I felt that girl's strength and wanted to she if she was a threat." The two friends looked to see some strange tentacled hollow, floating above them and watching them, hungrily. "Now that's she too tired to fight, this will be easy." The hollow flared out her tendrils and shot things out of her forehead, breaking through the glass with ease. Seconds later Orihime and Tatsuki were surrounded by the other students, each one with a seed sticking out of their bodies. "Now die and feed me your souls!" She screeched before laughing. Tatsuki could only glare at the hollow in rage.

"Orihime." She called out to her fried, getting between her and the hollow as the zombified students closed in. "Run. I'll hold them off." She said, despite the feeling that she broke her hands.

"Don't be crazy Tatsuki!" Orihime pleaded with her friend. "I can't just abandon you!"

"But you can't fight either, can you?" Tatsuki stated. She could feel Orihime's power for herself, and if anger brought out her's it might just help Orihime. "Just run. You'll only slow me down." Orihime was staring at Tatsuki in shock. Her best friend just said she's useless. Is this what she felt when Ichigo told her that? Is Tatsuki really going to push her away? _'That being said, I'm not sure how long I'll last.'_ Tatsuki said as the possessed mob got closer and closer.

"TATSUKI!" There was a yelling. They all looked up and saw the red headed lesbian yelling out to them. "After you pass out, I'll teach Orihime all sorts of naughty things!" She yelled out in a perverted tone. Tatsuki forgot about her immediate danger and vented her annoyance, throwing rocks and knocking out the zombies that got too close. "That should do it. Good luck you mannish freak." She whispered from behind her cover as Tatsuki kept throwing things.

"Chizuru! You keep your grubby hands off Orihime! You hear me!?" She yelled at the lesbian while the hollow was shocked that it was being ignored.

"QUIT IGNORING ME!" It howled as it pelted Tatsuki with her seeds, striking her in her thigh, shoulder, and stomach. "You're supposed to be wallowing in fear and hopelessness! How dare you ruin my fun!" It cried out indignantly. "The question now is to how to make you pay for this." Tatsuki glared at the monster before her, filled with defiance to the creature. "Why don't you strip naked and let these boys have their-" The hollow was interrupted again as Tatsuki slammed her free fist into her shoulder, just below the sprout on her body. The result caused another blast of fire to pass through her and destroy the hollow's seeds, she also broke her bones in the process but she made her point. She refused to let that freak have it's way.

"Like I told so many others." Tatsuki said, glaring at the hollow, making it worry. "I will crush anyone who hurts my friends!" Orihime watched her best friend and remembered each time Tatsuki helped her, how everyone else helped her when she couldn't help herself. She relied on her brother, she relied on Tatsuki, she relies on Ichigo, but no one relies on her. She doesn't have anything to offer her friends. She hates that, and she's sick of it.

"Well maybe I want to protect you once in a while Tatsuki!" Everyone was now watching the auburn princess stand up. "I'm tired of always being protected! I'm tired of always having to hide behind you! How about I do the protecting for once!?" The hollow became livid.

"I said, STOP IGNORING ME!" It shot off more of it's seeds before a flash and whirlwind appeared. By the time the dust settled, something cut through one of it's tentacles and there was a glowing triangular shield.

"I'm talking to my friend." She growled, glaring at the monster that attacked them. "Shut up you disgusting freak!" Tatsuki was surprised by the level of aggression Orihime showed. Earlier she was just passive with Ichigo but this was something else. She could only stare at Orihime like she was a completely different person. Orihime turned back to fighter and was about to continue. "Now I'm-"

"Orihime, where did that shield come from?" Tatsuki asked, directing Orihime's attention to the glowing barriar. There was a silent pause as Orihime seemed to finally notice it.

"Oh wow!" She exclaimed in child like wonder as the points separated and joined their flying siblings. "What are they?"

"How should I know?" Tatsuki asked as the sprites flew around them.

"Of course _you_ wouldn't know." One rough voice spoke rudely.

"We are Orihime's powers after all." A more gentle one said. A pale green sprite landed on her shoulder before revealing the small fairy girl inside. "Hi Orihime!" She cheered happily as the rest revealed themselves, each dressed in a variety of ways.

"Ah!" Orihime cried out, realizing something. "You're the Shun Shun Rikka! Aren't you!" She remembered, a long time ago when a certain strawberry told her to make a wish on her precious present, she dreamed. In that dream, there was a field of flowers inhabited by six fairies. They told her they were watching over her, that they were with her, that they would protect her. "Shun'o! Ayame! Tsubaki! Baigon! Lily! Hinagiku!" She cheered, wanting to hold each one to her chest after not seeing them for so long. "It's so good to see you all again!" Tatsuki could only watch in confusion.

"Wait, if you were with Orihime all this time then where were you?" She asked the flying spirits.

"That's easy!" Shun'o chirped, pointing at the now missing hairpins on Orihime's head. "We manifest ourselves from her hairpins." There was another pause of silence as Tatsuki digested the information. No expressions changed in this time.

"So magic wish granting hairpins?" Tatsuki summarized from a long past conversation.

"Yep! Wish granting hairpins!" Shun'o chirped. Orihime was estactic.

"Yay! Wish granting hairpins!" She yelled, throwing her arms around her old friend. The hollow grew more and more furious!

"I WILL-!"

"Koten Zanshun, I reject." Orihime said with a cheery smile that felt surprisingly dark as Tsubaki silently split the monster in half that his master was pointing at. She turned to the monster with that same dark smile as she said in a chillingly sweet tone. "Don't ruin the moment." The hollow faded into nothingness shortly after. Tatsuki felt a newfound respect and fear for her friend. But mostly, she was glad that Orihime was safe, and now she could prove Ichigo wrong. She winced as the pain came back, which Orihime noticed. "Souten Kisshun, I reject!" She said, enveloping Tatsuki in a glowing shield and undoing the damage done.

"Now that's useful." Tatsuki admitted, testing her arms a little. She noticed Orihime pouting at her and she knew what the girl wanted. Tatsuki sighed with a smile. "I'm sor-" she couldn't say as Orihime immediately hugged her friend fiercely.

"Now I can help protect you." Orihime said, crying in joy a little. Tatsuki returned the hug in earnest. "And we can both help Ichigo."

"If that's the way you feel then you should get moving." The girls heard a familiar voice yell out to them. They looked up to see Yoruichi walking toward the girls with a proud smile. "You did good for your first time, but this is nothing for beginners like yourselves." She said pointing at the growing swarm as the hollows seemed to start converging on two places. "If you really want to help, then drink these." She said before tossing the girls several water bottles. "Those will help replenish your Reishi. And Tatsuki, here." She handed her student a pair of armored gauntlets. "Those should help you with those thick skulls, and you should be able to shoot fireballs if Kisuke did everything right." The girls looked excited at the prospect of proving themselves to their boyfriend.

"Let's do this!" They cheered before attempting to drink their own refreshments.

"But this isn't a game." Yoruichi said, gravely seriously. "You have to be very careful out there." The girls looked at the noble with a sense of recognition of the danger they recently faced. "If you slip, you could die, or get someone else hurt. Are you ready to risk that?" She asked, making the girls question their resolve. They thought about how Ichigo must be out there, putting his life on the line to fight this infestation, and here they were, celebrating beating one hollow each. They swore to help Ichigo, and that's what they were going to do! They chugged their drinks fearlessly and felt themselves go back to one hundred percent. Yoruichi smiled. "Get to the park. We're watching your back." The girls ran off without another word.

"They should make things interesting." Someone said, finally making their presence known. "Kisuke is already working on thinning the herd where he goes."

"And you guys?" Yoruichi asked her companion. "Staying under the radar?"

"And helping where we can." He said, lazily. "Ichigo has grown since the last time we've seen him. Maybe he can bring that Chad fella next time. We might be able to help him." He said as they continued to watch the gathering swarm and the growing tear in the sky.

 **(Back with Chad)**

He kept crushing skulls, blasting them to nothing, and overpowering dozens of hollows with no rest. The monsters only seem to get stronger as more came up, and more intelligent. Chad was starting to feel the strain, the area around him was being torn apart by his blasts and the hollows' attacks.

 _'This is bad.'_ He thought to himself, trying to reassess the situation. A hollow tried to swipe at him but he caught it and threw the corrupted soul around, smashing into other hollows before letting go, letting the force take them away. _'I'm getting closer and closer to my limit.'_ A hollow with a bull mask charged at him, making Chad struggle against keeping the beast at bay. With a defiant roar, he headbutted the creature before slamming his empowered fist into it's skull, wiping out several more hollows in the process. _'I could really use some help about now.'_ He thought, as the hoard showed no sign of decreasing. He was so focused on standing his ground, he did not notice the petite Shinigami's chant.

"...wrath of your claws!" He heard the familiar voice and chant just in time to duck. "Hado #33! Sokatsui!" Rukia yelled as a torrent of blue fire blasted from her hands, clearing a number of hollows. She, again, cursed her weakness. If Ichigo didn't drain her powers, she could use her shikai to help out tremendously. But she knew that would be insane in this situation. Where did all these hollows come from? They never did something like this before. "Sado! You alright!?" She asked her ally.

"I'm grateful for the extra room to breath, Rukia." He said getting up. "Any idea what that tear in the sky is?" He asked punching another hollow into oblivion.

"If I had to guess." She grunted, dodging hollows swinging at her while she slashed them. "I'm not sure I want to be right. Where's Ichigo?" She asked.

"At his sisters' school." Chad grunting, holding another monster at bay. "He wants to make sure they're safe!" He smashed the hollow's skull before slamming his foot on another one.

"Can he hurry up?" She asked, cleaving through another hollow. "There is nothing good beyond that tear!" She yelled out as the duo kept the hollows at bay.

 **(Karin and Yuzu)**

The twins waited, huddled close together behind the protection of the barrier Yuzu erected between themselves and the hollows drawn to them. A barrier designed to keep hollows out, but others could pass through. Karin took this chance to help out their mod soul bodyguard with hado blasts.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado #31! Shakkaho!" She yelled as a ball of red flames shot from her hand like a cannon, disintegrating another hollow while Kon continued to tear through the masses. He went through numerous modifications after he joined the Kurosaki family, particularly when it came to protecting the twins. Kon currently was a tall, lean, and ripped man lion, with razor sharp claws and strength to rival Chad's. The downside of this was that it only works when the girls were in immediate danger.

"Karin!" Yuzu cried, trying to maintain the barrier as some hollows banged against it before being pushed back. "Where's Ichi-nii!?" Karin kept shooting off kido blasts while trying to keep her sister calm.

"He'll be here!" She yelled out, having full faith in her brother. "Ichi-nii promised to protect us remember?" She asked, trying to reassure herself as much as her sister Suddenly she felt herself and her sister being pulled together as Kon seemed to grab them, just as he reverted back to that lion plushy. She locked eyes with Yuzu's in terror as a flash of glowing silver dropped in front of them directly at Kon's head.

"A silver rod strikes the five-fingered stone bed! Gritz!" They heard before being enveloped in darkness. They listened to the angered roars of the hollows before they heard the unmistakable tone of their protective brother.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Hado #33! Sokatsui!" They could feel the heat from Ichigo's kido spell through the Quincy barrier only one other person could of done. The seal fell apart and before them stood the ones they were waiting for.

"Ichi-nii! Uryu-nii!" They twins cried as they ran to their brother and cousin. Ichigo knelt down to better hug his precious sisters while Uryu opted for a reassuring pat on the head. All the while ignoring the scorched school yard behind them.

"You two did great to hold out for this long." Ichigo said, giving them a congratulatory smile with the intent of calming their nerves.

"But you should head home and let us handle the rest." Uryu said as Ichigo extracted the soul pill to swallow. Now that he was in soul form, it was time to clear out the hollows. Kon, now in Ichigo's body, grabbed the girls and made his way for their home.

"You should've let Yuzu heal your hand a little." Ichigo said as Uryu looked at his bleeding hand. The rate of the hollows were increasing and his new bow was more than a little taxing on him.

"You'll just have to pick up the slack then." Uryu said while readjusting his glasses. "Seems fitting since all you did was run while I covered you."

"Don't worry." Ichigo turned to his ally, one eye black and gold. "There will be no rest till they're all dead." He said before the disappeared in a burst of speed, their destination obvious.

 **(The Empty Park)**

The fight continued as the two defenders became more and more exhausted. Chad was breathing rather heavily with a few notable injuries on him, testing his endurance for the first time in a long time for the man. Rukia was faring no better as she did not have the same physical limit as her ally and her already weakened state wasn't leaving her too much room for error. The next wave was about to commence when they heard backup arrive.

"Koten Zanshun I reject! Souten Kisshun I reject!" Orihime yelled out as her healing shield enveloped her two friends, fixing their injuries, while Tatsuki was riding on top of Tsubaki's shield. Once she got close enough she jumped off the black sprite and began shooting fireballs at various hollows, each one burning away the corrupted soul. After Tatsuki disembarked, Tsubaki continued his attack and cleaved through many hollows as well.

"Looks like we showed up just in time." Tatsuki said, standing to her full height after landing next to her allies. Orihime sat above them on her defensive shield and sitting in a meditative pose, trying to focus her energies on the battle. "Here, drink these. They should replenish your Reishi." They gratefully took the drinks as the new arrivals held off the swarm for a bit. After consuming the potions, Chad fired multiple rapid blasts to the hollows while Rukia shot out more kido spells. Then a sudden burst of blue flames erupted in the distance.

"Ichigo's coming." Chad said casually, greatly relieved that his friend is finally ready.

"Tch. It's about time!" Tatsuki said, planning on giving her boyfriend the tongue lashing of a lifetime. Whether verbal or physical was up for debate.

"How long before he gets here?" Rukia asked before being pushed to the ground by Sado.

"Hado # 32. Okasen." She heard as a massive blast of yellow energy obliterated many of the hollows, removing their forces by half. They looked up to see Ichigo shrinking his zanpakuto back to the normal large katana he usually wields, smoke coming off his blade from the kido spell. Next to him was Uryu, still bandaging up his hand. "You guys alright?" He asked, resting his blade on his shoulder.

"They seem fine Ichigo." Uryu said, preparing his bow for another onslaught. "Though it seems you owe Arisawa-san and Inoue-san a couple of apologies." Ichigo noticed his girlfriends among the fighters.

"Guess I do. But before that," He lifted his blade and swung two arcs with energy blasting off the edge, "we're going to kill every hollow here." He said before flaring his Reiatsu, making every hollow quiver in primal fear as an apex predator appeared before them. Before they could flee, a barrage of black arrows found their way into masks and bodies. Chad smirked and continued to fire multiple blasts from his fist to the densest groups of hollows, Tatsuki and Rukia swerved through the beasts, striking them down with sword swings and blasts of fire. Uryu joined Orihime atop of her perch and struck down the beasts from a safe distance, and Ichigo cut down swaths of hollows down with every swing. That's when they finally noticed the tear finally opened, and with it the creature Rukia feared. The hollows sang a macabre song of praise to the titanic hollow coming. The Menos Grande.

"Ichigo?" Uryu asked his companion as the towering black hollow came forward with it's freakish, long nosed mask.

"Yeah?" The hybrid responded, glaring at the behemoth.

"Where are the other Soul Reapers?" The Quincy asked. Ichigo looked at Rukia, who looked at her cell and just shrugged.

"Apparently proving the Quincy's point about them being late." Ichigo surmized.

"That's disappointing." Uryu said, walking toward the massive hollow. "So, this is a Gillian?"

"Biggest, dumbest, and weakest of the Menos Grande class. How droll." Ichigo said as he joined his cousin. "You guys finish off the small fry." Ichigo shouted over his shoulder. "We've got this." His friends were about to protest before hearing something like machine gun fire and the cracking of bones and skulls. Urahara's group had arrived.

"You heard him." The ex-captain said to the group. "Let's get cracking."

 **(Closer to the Menos)**

"So how should we do this?" Ichigo asked his cousin as the gillian devoured it's surrounding hollows with a quick lash of it's tongue.

"I can only think of one way." Ichigo looked at his cousin and saw a familiar glint in his eyes he hasn't seen for years.

"No." Ichigo quickly said. "No way, not happening, we swore we would never do that again ever." He remembered the last time they did that particular thing, and he still regretted the decision to have done it.

"Ichigo, we don't have a choice!" Uryu pleaded while the towering Menos drew closer to them.

"You know damn well why that technique is forbidden!" Ichigo yelled at his cousin, refusing to yield.

"I will never forget, nor forgive myself, for that." Uryu glared back, remembering an old shame. "That's why I've agonized over how to fix it. That's why I suggest it now."

"You mean?" Ichigo asked, feeling slightly hopeful.

"Yes, I've made it so it doesn't have that ridiculous name and pose anymore!" The Quincy declared proudly.

"Perfect!"Ichigo met his ally's enthusiasm. Uryu held out his bow, horizontally.

"Grab on and manifest yours." Uryu said. Ichigo took hold of the black bow and worked to manifest his own. The bow doubled in size and length while pulsating with power. "Now turn." They turned their hands so that their bows were now perpendicular to the connecting base between them, forming an H.

"Pull back the arrow?" Ichigo guessed as the reached to the middle and pulled back a massive harpoon of their mixed Reishi. "And now..."

"Heilig Balliste!" They shouted and let the missile loose. The top half of the Gillian was blasted away completely. The remains dissipated as the two Quincy reflected on their victory.

"Yeah, much better than last time." Ichigo admitted as their spirit weapon dissolved. "Man that was embarrassing."

"Indeed." Uryu agreed. "I'm glad my father never reminds me of it."

"Good for- oh crap." Ichigo said as he saw a bright red light grow bigger as it came straight for them. Acting as fast as he could, he shoved his cousin out of the way and brought up his blade to block the oncoming blast.

"Ichigo what-?" Uryu watched as Ichigo was forced back a few yards from the cero attack. "What? Was there another Menos?" He traced the blast back to it's origin and saw a larger hollow, smaller than the Gillian but still huge, serving as the source of the blast. He turned back to Ichigo, trying desperately to think of a way to help his family, when he saw something weird. Some of the deflected energy of the cero was being absorbed into Ichigo's blade, glowing with red and blue Reishi as the blade turned black.

"I've had enough!" Ichigo yelled, pushing back against the blast. "Of this crap!" The cero ended and he swung his blade. "FOR ONE DAY!" The power he released overshadowed the cero by a great margin, carving a trench in the ground with scorched earth and shattered glass. "Tell Urahara I'm skipping training tomorrow." Ichigo said to Uryu before falling flat on his face.

"Yeah." Uryu responded, looking at the damage Ichigo caused which surely killed whatever hollow that was. "I'll do that."

 **(Atop a tower)**

It watched the final scenes play out before it. The display was as impressive as his Majesty predicted. However it was unexpected that the Ishida boy would so willingly side with the Shinigami. Ichigo was definitely the greater subject of interest however.

"Mission objective; data retrieval, complete." The white clad, masked figure said. "Further research is recommended." It spoke, turning to a hole in the air. "Returning to Silbern." It said, light reflecting of the gold armor as it returned to a world of shadows.


	11. Soul Society Acts

**A/N: Ichigo! Stop sucking! Whip out some BS and wreck that bastard already! Yeah, those were my thoughts on the Bleach updates today. I thought I would up the rating to M with this, but the fight was not exactly graphic enough so it's still T. I worry Ichigo might be OP, but they were still restrained by their seals so it still makes sense. Thanks to however put this in 'Exceptional Works of Art.' community, it means a lot that you consider it that good as proper grammer is important to me and that it's that enjoyable. Everyone that guessed BG9, you were right. Congrats. But why did no one question who was talking with Yoruichi? Don't forget to review and enjoy.**

Soul Society Acts

 **(Karakura High. Lunch Time)**

It was the next day, all the damage was undone, Urahara and Yoruichi were planning the next training schedule and methods to account for Orihime and Tatsuki awakening to their own powers. Everything else went along as normal, the students went to school and the adults planned for what might come next. Ichigo had invited Uryu to lunch, despite protests from Keigo. All Ichigo said was, 'deal with it.'

"Hey Keigo." Ichigo called his cheerful friend. "Tell us a story." Keigo felt honored. Despite his suspicions, lunch actually had a rather lively atmosphere.

"Very well!" Keigo yelled out happily. "Let me regale you with the tale-"

"This should buy us the entire lunch period." Ichigo said, turning to Uryu. "What happened?"

"Father confirmed that it was definitely hollow bait that was used." They went to Urahara's to rest and recover. After Uryu's arms healed, he went to see if Ryuken had any information or guesses as to what had happened. "Pretty potent for the amount of hollows, but still nothing to summon even one Menos Grande."

"So the Vandenreich was behind that incident." Ichigo summarized. "But someone else capitalized on it."

"Indeed." They figured who had sent the Menos but didn't say anything. "What about you?" The Quincy asked after a moment of silence.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo responded.

"Your lady friends seemed more than a little angry at you after that whole 'powerless' thing. What happened?" Uryu asked. Normally he wouldn't care, but Ichigo needed to focus and if he was distracted by love troubles then they would both be in trouble.

"Well..."

 **(Flashback: Last Night)**

"Tatsuki, I'm sor-" Ichigo tried to say as he was punched in the face, again, by his irate girlfriend. When her powers awakened, Ichigo wanted to apologize for telling her she was weak. He couldn't get a word in edgewise because she just kept punching him every time he said something.

"-and just where do you get off saying that I'm the one that needs protecting when I've fought your battles for you when we were kids!" She yelled, getting her knuckles healed by Orihime. Ichigo was very tough in spirit form. He didn't even bleed while Tatsuki's knuckles got bruised before Orihime started healing. "You were the biggest crybaby!"

"All Tatsuki wanted was to keep by your side, Meanie Ichi!" Orihime scolded with a pouty face. "You should know that better than anyone!"

"And Orihime's very gentle, but that doesn't mean you should push her to the side simply because she couldn't fight!" Tatsuki kept up. Isshin stopped by to pick up Ichigo while talking with Urahara about what happened earlier. "You better make this up to us in the biggest way you jerk!" Tatsuki glared as Ichigo realized that if he didn't say the right things, she would just punch him and hurt herself again.

"Fine." He said, relenting to his angry ladies. "How shall I pay for my sins?" Tatsuki grabbed his shihakusho and pulled him in close.

"This for starters." She grabbed the back of his head and crushed their lips together, shocking everyone but Orihime who took her turn once Tatsuki relented. Isshin was silently cheering the girls on in making his son a man while Urahara grabbed him a camera to commemorate the wonderful occasion.

"Tatsuki!" They heard a familiar yell as the former head of the Shihoin clan stormed over to her students. "What do you think you're doing?"

"We-we-we were just kissing our boyfriend sensei." Tatsuki stammered. She was afraid of the aura Yoruichi displayed, knowing better than to anger her teacher.

"No you aren't." Yoruichi stated, pushing them aside and getting in close with Ichigo, whose brain appeared to stop working. "This is how you kiss." She smiled mischievously before opening Ichigo mouth and giving him a deep kiss. "Remember," she mumbled while continuing to explore Ichigo's mouth, "don't force it. Be gentle and rub against his tongue a bit." She explained, letting the girls watch with massive blushes on their faces. Ichigo apparently came back to reality, but he couldn't fight against the more experienced woman's ministrations. She finally pulled back to let them both catch their breathes. "Now you try." The two girls nodded dumbly and took his lips again. Soon they collapsed onto the floor, the girls in his lap with each taking turns.

"So what are we going to call this?" Urahara asked as he and Isshin documented this moment of Ichigo's life. It was agreed among everyone to record the biggest moments of his and Uryu's lives for when Masaki and Kanae finally woke up, which Urahara predicted would be sometime that year.

"Ichigo's first makeout." Isshin giggled uncontrollably. Feeling some pride as a father for having a stud of a son, but also knowing he could milk this for quite some time. "And we will not show Masaki. Ever." Smiling as his son finally gave in and returned them.

"Thinks she wants him to stay her baby boy?" Urahara guessed.

"Maybe." Isshin admitted. Nothing else really important happened that day, other than Ichigo staying in a deep haze until the morning.

 **(Back to the present)**

"Wow." Uryu couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Yeah." Ichigo agreed, taking another bite of his bento lunch. "I was going to destroy it, but that was some pretty good tips. Gotta keep the girls happy Uryu."

"Is that you or Zangetsu talking?" The Quincy asked, knowing about Ichigo's zanpakuto.

"Me, but just to shut him up." Ichigo answered. "He was both ecstatic and pissed because I didn't try to cop a feel."

" _Boobs and butts! Big boobs and nice butts! Right there! And you didn't go for it."_ His sword yelled at him. _"I am not forgiving you until you have sex with one of them. At least."_

"Yeah. He says that because he's my hollow he's also my instincts." Ichigo said, trying to make conversation and ignore his sword spirit.

"Which is eat and mate? Primal instincts?" Uryu guessed.

" _At least someone gets it."_ Zangetsu said.

"Replace eating with fighting and that sounds right." Ichigo said. "But enough fun, you felt it too, right?" The conversation took a more serious tone that even gave Keigo pause as the attention shifted before Chad brought Keigo back to his story.

"Yeah. Two strong Reiatsu signatures appeared in the city this morning." Uryu confirmed what his cousin was getting at.

"Dad was right. Soul Society finally sent someone." Any appearance and sudden disappearance of a Menos Grande hollow was enough to warrant the attention of the Gotei 13. Rukia has overstayed her role in Karakura, and they've come to get her.

 **(Same time, with Rukia)**

She sat in the tree, pensively staring into the sky in contemplation. She can't stay with Ichigo and the Kurosakis anymore. Isshin would definitely be put on trial for abandoning his post and Ichigo would be executed for taking her powers, not to mention the others that displayed their powers. She needed to get out of there for their own sakes, or the guilt would destroy her if anything happened to them because of her.

"Hey Rukia!" She heard one of her 'classmates' call out to her. "Why don't you join us for lunch?" It was the tanned one, Mahana she recalled, with the other girls that Tatsuki and Orihime were friends with. She did so reluctantly, needing to continue her cover for the rest of the day before she made her move. They sat in a circle, calmly eating their meals, until Mahana brought up the number one gossip subject among teenage girls. "Hey, can I ask you something? Do you have a crush on Ichigo?" She asked, making Rukia spew out the juice she was drinking in response. "That's a maybe, but what is your relationship with him?"

"Family friends, that's all." Tatsuki said quickly, going with the story Ichigo told her after they were done making out.

"Mahana!" The petite Michiru scolded her friend. "That's not something you just ask straight out like that!"

"I don't see why not, everyone wanted to ask that." She defended.

"I didn't want to ask that." Michiru said, trying to steer the conversation away from the boy still was afraid of.

"What's your problem with him anyway?" Tatsuki asked.

"I just think he's scary looking is all." She said, embarrassed by such childish reasoning.

"Sure he looks intimidating, but he's also really gentle." Tatsuki said, smiling in remembrance of how he still held he tenderly that night she yelled at him. She just melted in those strong arms of his.

"He's a real tender lover too." Orihime said, completely without shame. "He's such a great kisser after one lesson." Everyone else stared at the airhead in surprise, or shock in Chizuru's case, as Orihime blushed and giggled. "He tasted so good too." Tatsuki only let out an irritated sigh.

"Yeah, I can vouch for that." Tatsuki admitted, though she suspected it was because of everyone swapping spit in that make out.

"You mean?" Ryo asked, being the first to come to her senses as the stoic one of the group.

"Yep, Ichigo's our boyfriend." Tatsuki declared in defeat of having been exposed. Orihime just nodded, happily declaring her relationship with the strawberry.

"And if Rukia wants in this club, she needs our permission." She said, surprising everyone again. Rukia couldn't help but imagine being one of Ichigo's girlfriends. She started thinking about it while Chizuru went crazy about 'her hime being defiled' and if she couldn't have Orihime's first kiss, she'd settle for her virginity. Needless to say, everyone was trying to restrain Chizuru after that. Rukia just went off with her imagination about being Ichigo's lover. Complimenting her, praising her skills, holding her in his arms, kissing-

"Looks like Kuchiki's a bit of a perv!" Mahana said, tickling Chizuru's stomach while Tatsuki had her in a headlock. Rukia wiped away the small bit of blood dripping from her nose as she tried to deny the notion. The day passed by simply after that.

 **(Night with Rukia)**

She ran, she had to run as far away as possible, keep them safe, don't let them share her burden. They were just there for shelter. She didn't care about any of them, not about the girls in highschool, not the Kurosakis, and definitely not Ichigo. That's what she wanted to believe anyway. She liked them, she enjoyed her time with them, she didn't want them in danger. She knew Ichigo was powerful, but she still didn't want him to fight against Soul Society. She had one time, been of the belief, that he was equal to a captain, but he had only years of training and experience, where captains have centuries. It would be foolish of him to fight one. So she decided to run for their sake, but it hurt her to leave without a goodbye.

"Am I getting too attached to this world?" She asked, unaware of the two bearing down on her.

"Yes!" She heard a familiar voice ring out. She stopped in her tracks to look at the man that's hunted her down. "You've broken quite a severe law, Rukia." He had a red ponytail and tribal tattoos, dressed as a Soul Reaper with a badge on his arm.

"Renji?" She asked in disbelief, wondering if it was her old friend. "Renji Abarai?" He dropped down, swinging his blade as her, making her jump back and eject from her gigai.

"At least you still have some powers, and your not lax enough to drop your guard completely." He complemented, raising to his full height. "Now call him Rukia. The man that stole your powers." Rukia stayed in a guarded stance, ready to run if need be.

"Why do you think I lost my powers to a human?" She defended. "Maybe I got badly injured and didn't want to shame Onii-sama by showing weakness."

"If you're going with that argument, then you shouldn't lie." Renji retorted. "Should she, Captain Kuchiki?" Rukia froze, feeling a very familiar, very ominous presence behind her. She turned to see him, wearing that scarf and hair ornaments, the Kuchiki clan head.

"Byakuya onii-sama." She shuddered out, feeling terrified.

"Rukia." He said simply, watching his lieutenant attack her again as she dodged again.

"You know it's a crime to grant your powers to a human." Renji said. "We have orders to execute him." He prepared for his next attack. "Now call him Rukia! We'll capture you and he will die. So don't try to defend him!" He settled into his stance. "This time, my next attack will be serious."

"I have nothing to worry about then." Someone said before a rock the size of a baseball hit Renji in the face, breaking his visor and leaving a few cuts. "Because if you needed to get serious against her in that state." He said, jumping down and revealing himself. "Than I'll have no problems against you."

"Who the hell are you!" Renji growled at the orange haired man.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," He declared fearlessly, "the human you're looking for."

 **(With Ichigo earlier)**

He was watching over the city, waiting silently, so still one would think him asleep. Already in his Shinigami state with three red ribbons in his hand, sensing and waiting. He felt Rukia run off, writing only a letter to let him know her plans, run as far as she could to spare his family the wrath of Soul Society. But he made a promise to help her and he keeps his word. Now here he was, with his spirit sense keeping track of the three other Soul Reapers and their spirit ribbons in hands to increase that accuracy. They finally met and he moved, disappeared from his perch in an instant when the first strike was made. He found them, two Shinigami, attacking Rukia, from the sixth division judging from that captain's haori. He grabbed a rock and threw it at the attacking red head.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked after Ichigo jumped down.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, the human you're looking for." He told the irate Renji.

"So you're the human that stole Rukia's powers?" The Soul Reaper growled.

"By accident, yes." Ichigo admitted. "Your point?" Renji charged at Ichigo, swinging his zanpakuto down with furious strike after strike. Ichigo turned his blade to a more normal size in order to throw off his opponent, should the need arise.

"You're dead!" Renji growled, slamming his blade against Ichigo's in an attempt to kill the man who gave his best friend a death sentence. Byakuya watched in silence, analyzing this newcomer as his subordinate attacked. Years of experience let him know who was going to win this fight.

 _'This is the one that slew those Menos?'_ He questioned as the two got into a blade lock. _'Renji, this battle was over before it even began.'_

"Here's what'll happen." Renji growled with an angry smirk, furious at the human before him and furious at his inability to try and save Rukia from her fate. Orders were orders. "You'll die, Rukia gets her powers back, and then she'll-." He was interrupted when Ichigo twisted the blades and thrust his blade's hilt into Renji's chin, making him bite his tongue.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to shut up in the middle of a fight?" Ichigo asked, calm and collected as Renji grasped his mouth in pain.

"You bast-!" He was about to yell, but Ichigo was already in front of Byakuya.

"Hello captain..." Ichigo greeted, almost politely, to the noble who looked at the human with a calm expression.

"Kuchiki. Captain Byakuya Kuchiki." He responded, still trying to read the young human.

"Thank you." Ichigo said before preparing to explain what happened.

 _'At least he's making an effort it seems.'_ Thought the noble, a little happy someone is trying to save his sister.

"Here's what happened. I've been spiritually aware since I was a kid. Apparently one of my ancestors was a Soul Reaper and I learned most of the important stuff from hand me down knowledge." He explained, not telling the full story. "From there I prepared to fight hollows to protect my friends and family. When I finally had the means, I used something that would absorb enough Reishi to allow me to change into a Shinigami. Rukia simply became a casualty and I've been helping her as a way to make up for her situation." He raised his blade to block another strike from Renji.

"Do you think this changes the situation?!" He roared in anger at a child humiliating him.

"He's a rude one. Wouldn't you say so?" Ichigo asked the captain, not sparing a glance at his attacker.

"Quite." He agreed, giving Renji a look to tell him to back off. His lieutenant reluctantly obeyed. "So that is the story?"

"More or less." Ichigo admitted. "What happens now?"

"We'll still have to take Rukia in, with you as a witness." Byakuya answered. "Maybe this will lighten her sentence."

"But I'll have to die." Ichigo said, knowing from what his teachers said about the judicial system of Soul Society.

"Very likely." He looked to Renji again, who took the signal to continue and made a swing. He stabbed through Ichigo's back before it disappeared and he received a hard kick to his side.

"Sorry, but I'm not in favor of dying just yet." He apologized. "But I'll make a promise. Renji wins, I go willingly. He loses, I don't." He said, face to face with the captain.

"I have no doubt anymore about the reports of you slaying those Menos Grande." Byakuya said, knowing this battle would end in Ichigo's victory. But Renji needed an attitude adjustment. "Go ahead."

"I will not stand for this!" Renji growled. "Roar! Zabimaru!" He said, wiping a hand over his blade, letting it transform into a six segmented blade with sharp protrusions. The fight seemed on hold as both sides waited for the other to move. Rukia stood by her brother, knowing and accepting her fight, but silently hoping Ichigo would survive. "Well?" Renji finally growled. Ichigo took a second to glance between his own blade and Renji's. Guessing at what the lieutenant meant, Ichigo finally allowed his blade to grow to the matching size of Zabimaru.

"Happy?" He asked, confused. Renji gawked in surprise, thinking that no shikai could be so worthless as to just be a size increase. Byakuya, on the other hand, reevaluated the hybrid as he's shown a level of control only captains used. What scared the noble was the possibility was that Ichigo still didn't have full control of his Reiatsu.

"That's your shikai?" Renji asked, again annoyed at the whelp.

"What?" Ichigo responded dumbly. "I don't have shikai." Renji couldn't believe this.

"Then you're a fool!" He yelled, swinging his whip like sword, Ichigo defending against the hard swings with visible effort. "A fake Soul Reaper who doesn't even know his own zanpakuto's name?!" He broke Ichigo's guard and made for the killing blow.

"The fool." The Kuchikis said at the same time. Rukia, in sorrow for her friend, and Byakuya, for his rash subordinate. Ichigo swung his blade, striking the top segment of Zabimaru, with the resulting shockwave breaking the connection to the hilt. Renji could only gawk as his blade fell apart in a mess, leaving only his hilt and blade base, before feeling himself getting stabbed.

"I said, I don't have shikai." Ichigo said, Zangetsu again in two forms with a katana in one hand and a tanto knife, buried in Renji's side. "Because Zangetsu won't let me use shikai while in this state. Using Rukia's powers as a link to my own." He removing the dagger from Renji as the lieutenant dropped to his knees, blood spilling out of the hole in his side and staining his shihakuso. "Your arrogance, is your undoing." He was about to swing again before stopping. Curiously, he reached up to his chest, directly above his soul chain and soul sleep, before feeling it soaked in his blood. He pulled open his robes to see to bleeding holes in his chest. Behind Renji was Byakuya, sheathing his blade. "Hmph." He grunted, more mad at himself for dropping his guard so easily.

"You won." He said simply, Ichigo dropping to his knees as his strength left him. "But I was still free to act." He grabbed his subordinate and helped him to Rukia, who began healing her old friend. "You will lose your powers, but you will survive." He declared to the boy, lying on the ground in a small pool of blood, unaware of the boy's healing. "Live you life, die, then come to Soul Society." Byakuya said, opening the spirit gate to Soul Society. "You may make a fine Soul Reaper after all." He said preparing to walk through, with Renji and Rukia in tow. He barely took another step before turning saying. "Bakudo #81. Danku." Creating a transparent barrier between them and the rising Ichigo, feeling danger in the boy.

"ZANGETSU!" Ichigo yelled, unleashing a black and blue getsuga against the barrier. Simply the result of activating a first transformation. Byakuya was in shock of the boy.

 _'How can he have this much power!?'_ He questioned before shoving his sister and lieutenant through the portal, shutting it, and dodging to avoid the blast that finally cracked through his kido barrier. Mostly he was fine, his arm was charred and broken.

"Sorry. Zangetsu was pretty mad at you for that sneak attack." Ichigo said, slowly rising to his feet, looking pale and tired. "But I should thank you." He told the captain, who was grasping his arm in pain. "You severed my link to Rukia's powers, and finally balanced my own." The two injured Shinigami stood on their feet, watching the other closely. "Neither of us are in any condition to keep fighting. So let me say this. Two weeks. I'll be in Soul Society for two things. Saving Rukia, and I need to talk to the Captain Commander." Byakuya glared at the youth for his display of arrogance, but knew that he was in no condition to fight.

"Very well." He said, opening another Senkaimon. "Two weeks it shall be." Leaving it at that while he needed to reach squad four as soon as possible. Ichigo straightened up, feeling himself be restored as his regeneration finally kicked in.

"Finally." He shook himself to get the feeling back into his limbs. "Now, how to break the news to everyone else?"


	12. Preparations for the Soul Society

**A/N: Sorry this took longer than my others, but I wanted to finish something else before posting this one. The first chapter of my next fic Other Awakenings, the series of canonical one-shots to this that is the naughty stuff you've all been waiting for. Congrats to BleachedGuest for guessing who was talking to Yoruichi a few chapters ago.  
**

Preparations for the Soul Society

 **(Ichigo's inner world)**

"Well that happened." Ichigo said, laying on one of the many towers that inhabited his world. After the fight with Renji and Byakuya, Ichigo made his way back to the Urahara Shoten. When he got there, however, he collapsed on the floor and brought himself to his inner world. By his side was the massive Khyber blade with cloth wrapping around the tang. No hilt, no guard, just a bare blade. "I wonder what the explanation for this is."

"Well it's still not a real zanpakuto, if that's what you're wondering." He heard a warped speech that mimicked his own. He leaned forward to see a white copy of himself with black and gold eyes. "Hey there, King." Zangetsu said, smiling a predatory grin. Ichigo raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What is this anyway?" He asked, sitting up across from his blade. "I know its comprised of Reishi but I thought I couldn't do that whole release stuff."

"Your blade is manipulated by Reishi, given form through your hollow, and channels the purification of a Soul Reaper." Said the aged wisdom of his Quincy powers, appearing next to Ichigo.

"That's all the explanation I'm getting isn't it?" Ichigo asked.

"Best guess we're going with." Zangetsu said, helping his wielder to his feet. "And it's not exactly shikai. Its you being able to use more of your power."

"Like faster healing and ceros." The elder said.

"So why did I still pass out?" Looking at his hollow side who gave him a deadpanned look.

"Because you heal from injuries." Zangetsu explained. "Damage remains and did lose a lot of blood before it finally kicked in. The limit of your healing is recreating major organs, so avoid any large blasts."

"We should also build up your endurance and damage tolerance." The elder Zangetsu said. "However, before that, you need to talk with everyone. Storming Soul Society alone is insane."

"And making reservations for the party isn't exactly smart either." Zangetsu scolded. "And speaking of a party, yours just showed up." He said before slapping Ichigo back into the outside.

 **(Urahara's shop)**

Several people occupied the quaint little store of the scientist, some old friends of his while others were his student's. They sat and waited for Ichigo to recover from his confrontation with Byakuya. The children believed it a dirty move while the adults recognized the truth, a golden opportunity taken. Byakuya was a prideful man and it would not do to fail a mission, no matter the terms of the bet. Tatsuki glared at her boyfriend, wanting to chastise him for recklessness while Orihime wanted to help him recover. Uryuu recognized that the time was coming to meet the Captain Commander of the Shinigami and prepare for the incoming war with the Quincy. Chad, everyone was busy trying to convince him that it wasn't his fault for Ichigo's condition, that he did not break his vow to his friend. Another ten minutes passed before the object of their discussion finally awoke.

"Note to self, need to-" Ichigo started saying before taking a fist to his face.

"What were you thinking you idiot!" Tatsuki yelled as Yoruichi held her back, Orihime already healing Ichigo. "Why would you go off against the enemy without any backup and expect to come out unscathed!?"

"Because I told Rukia I would talk to them!" Ichigo yelled back, already coming back to full because of the healing shield. "And I told them the mostly true story." He admitted.

"Considering the circumstances, you may have bought her more time." Isshin said, praising his son. "Good job son."

"And since we have a way into Soul Society already ready, we can focus on your training." Urahara said cheerfully.

"But if you thought we were rough before," a dark aura covered the room as Yoruichi gave a predatory glare and grin, "then you have know idea what you're in for." A silent, grim, calm settled over the youths. That massive swarm of hollows was minor league, nothing to really write home about. Now, things were going to be for keeps.

 **(Soul Society Meeting with the Captains)**

There he was standing with his colleague captains of the Gotei 13. An awkward menagerie of individuals of various personalities and mindsets. He had delivered his report to the aged man in front of him, the leader of all Shinigami, Captain Commander Genryusai Yamamoto. Now Byakuya could only hope for a favorable outcome.

"I have no doubts that if execution could have been avoided, and I kept better control of my lieutenant, he would be standing here with us serving as a witness." Byakuya finished, returning to his place among the captains. He didn't mention the last thing that Ichigo had told him, something reserved only for the Commander. He saw the one eyed and battle scarred barbarian that led the 11th squad bare a toothy grin in desire of the fight the boy promised, while the deranged scientist that commanded the 12th looked intrigued. He supposed that was better, the last thing he needed was that psychopath, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, ranting about how the gigai was destroyed by the boy when his powers came back.

"This is a most curious development." Spoke Yamamoto, and a gravelly deep tone that rang with power and experience. "This may require further investigation. If she did not truly break the laws than the boy will have to be brought here to face charges." Some would deny the claims made and would push for the execution of Rukia, but the new report opened possibilities that they couldn't help but ponder on. A descendent of a Soul Reaper that managed to unlock his latent ability? This required more evidence, no one motioned to push for Rukia's death. "Dismissed!" He declared with a slam of his cane. The captains moved to return to their various divisions, however Byakuya stayed to speak with the Commander.

"Sir, it's been a while since you were at the Kuchiki compound correct?" Byakuya asked his aged superior. "How about you take a break and have some tea with me?" Yamamoto took a moment to consider.

"I think I may take you up on that offer young man." Yamamoto decided, giving Kuchiki leave to start preparations.

"Well aren't you the generous one." A sly tone, mocked the noble Kuchiki. He turned to see a silver haired fox like man talking to him. "Or maybe you're trying to butter him up to plea for your sister's freedom?" Byakuya simply watched the taunting fox with contempt.

"Don't be absurd." He told his colleague. "If Rukia is guilty, I'll kill her myself. My grandfather and the Commander were old friends. It's only right to tend to that bond." He said before walking off. _'I have to make sure only the Commander and those he deems trustworthy hear this.'_ He thought to himself, remembering the resolve he saw in Ichigo. Like, he wasn't an enemy.

 **(Karakura High, Last day of school)**

Ichigo felt sick. The day went by with nothing changing. The people still talked the same, acted the same, were the same, the only difference was a solitary empty desk in the classroom. The only evidence of Rukia Kuchiki ever existing in their lives. That and the memories of the spiritually aware. Now that classes were finally over, the team Ichigo had could finally move on to begin their training.

"Going to find Kuchiki-san aren't you." Ichigo heard, surprised by his friend Keigo who sneaked up behind him. Keigo was giving his friend a hopeful smile as he explained an unasked question. "I don't know when it happened, but I was able to see spirits and I saw you with her a few times." He gave Ichigo a pat on the back. "It's not just me either. Mizuiro and Chizuru can see them too." He wrapped his arms around Ichigo in a friendly hug. "Just promise you guys will come back safely." He whispered.

"Keigo." Ichigo muttered, patting his friend's arms. "If you don't let go, I'm breaking your arms." Keigo snorted out, but he got the message. 'Don't worry, we'll be fine.'

"Catch you later Ichigo!" He yelled out. "Mizuiro is taking me with him and his ten lady friends to Hawaii!" He cheered while skipping away.

"Well, I guess he deserves a break." Ichigo said, getting up to meet with Chad. There were a few people he had to introduce the giant to for his training.

 **(Karakura Hospital, Main Office)**

He took a deep breath, aware of what was going to happen. His father would likely disapprove of him going to Soul Society, wanting him to keep his mind focused on the goal of helping his cousin. Were that the case he would allow it, but Uryu still harbored a hate for Shinigami after Soken's death. Uryu was still scared that he would abandon his friends simply for the sake of vengeance. Both father and son knew this, that made the decision difficult.

"I expect a full report when you get back Uryu." Ryuken said, finishing his evaluation of him son sitting across from him. He rose from his seat while Uryu looked at his father in surprise. "Your actions in Soul Society will determine how you and I proceed with your training." He said as he walked to his bookcase, shelves filled row by row with medical and surgical books and case studies, except for one solitary box on the top of it all. He took it from the dusty resting place, and passed it to his son.

"This is..." Uryu exclaimed. It was about as long as his forearm with a sandy color that was quite light with a seal tied taut around it.

"I trust you know how to use it?" Ryuken asked his son who nodded in affirmation.

"But this is still old Quincy methods." Uryu protested. "Shouldn't I bring my Purification Cross instead?" Ryuken shook his head at his son.

"I'm not saying don't bring that with you." He firmly scolded his son. "I'm telling you to fight with the Sanrei Glove. Were you fighting hollows, I'd insist on the first, but you are fighting Shinigami." Ryuken explained. "Fight with that and you'll have enough strength to do what must be done." He gave his son leave to go and train. As Uryu was walking out the door, his father asked an oft repeated question between the two. "Why do you fight Uryu." Uryu paused, knowing the answer, but feeling his own resolve being tested. He didn't care for Rukia, he was still angry with the Soul Reapers, but he knew why he fought. To help Ichigo, to protect the balance of the worlds.

"I fight to help my comrades." He said before leaving for the basement of the hospital, the hardest place to manipulate Reishi.

 **(In front of a warehouse)**

Ichigo remembered the last time he stood in front of that large building of wood. Something so simple, so plain, no one would recognize it or what was hidden inside. It was just after Chad's own powers manifested, Ichigo's hollow power grew more and more chaotic, necessitating this visit to others close to him. They eventually helped to teach him balance as they learned from him to understand their own powers more. These were the people best able to help Chad.

"You sure about this Ichigo?" Sado asked his friend, looking at the warehouse in a disappointed manner. "These guys will be able to help me?"

"Your powers seem more like a hollow's Chad." Ichigo explained. "We would've brought you here sooner but it wasn't exactly the same." He turned to his large shield with a confident grin. "So until we manage to find anyone that believes they can help you, trust me on this." He said before narrowly dodging a sandal being thrown at him.

"You think you can just show up without calling dumbass!?" Yelled an irate tomboyish little girl in a red track suit. "You'd better get ready for a major a-" She was shoved out of the way as a white bullet with green hair tackled Ichigo.

"Berry-tan! I missed you!" The hyperactive girl exclaimed, hugging Ichigo tightly.

"Mashiro," He said, pointing at the girls for his friend, "and Hiyori. Just some of the new friends you're going to make."

"Yeah, sorry about that Ichigo." Someone said, so casually that you wouldn't know someone was being cuddled to death while trying to dodge Hiyori swinging her sandals at him. "Just wanted to see if your awareness was still up to par." The yellow haired man was then hit with Hiyori being flung at him like a baseball.

"Screw you Shinji!" Ichigo got up and made his way inside the warehouse, Mashiro still clinging to his back cheering 'horsey' excitedly.

"Uhh." Chad started, slowly following after Ichigo.

"Just ignore her Chad." He said as they entered the warehouse. "Say hello, to the Visoreds. The more dignified ones anyway." Ichigo said, bringing attention to the others. The large, green suited Hachigen, the black suited Rose, the silver haired Kensei, and the star afro Love...who was laughing at something in his manga. "Mostly. I guess."

"So this is the guy you were talking about?" Rose asked, coming down to meet Ichigo face to face. "He seems to be a man of good music tastes."

"You can get that from just a look?" Ichigo asked as Kensei pried his former lieutenant of his back.

"He has that special air about him." He said, waving his arms around like he was conducting an orchestra. "Tell me, Sado-san, do you play guitar?"

"Yes, I do." Chad replied.

"How wonderful." Rose said, actually excited. "We should play together sometime."

"He's not here for guitar lessons!" Kensei yelled after he was done scolding his childish partner. "He's here for training." He walked up to the giant, sizing him up. "Show us." Chad took a moment to raise his right arm and summoned his powers. A black oily film covered the entirety of his right arm before solidifying into the familiar form.

"Definitely hollow in nature." Said Hiyori, coming up out of nowhere. She got back into her old roots as Kisuke's lieutenant when he created the Research and Development institute of Soul Society. Being the former Head Researcher gave her some helpful skills. "If I had to guess, you were born with these powers, and prolonged exposure to Ichigo," she turned to yell mockingly at the hybrid, "who still couldn't control his Reiatsu I might add!"

"Screw you monkey!" Ichigo yelled back. Kensei glared at them to stop squabbling before things got out of hand.

"Anyway, because Ichigo has hollow like Reishi himself, it helped awaken these dormant powers within." Hiyori said, finishing her analysis and feeling a little proud of herself.

"Kisuke already figured that out." Ichigo said, causing her to twitch in anger.

"You wanna go you freaking jackass! I'll beat you from to-"

"Hiyori!" Shinji said, firmly. Hiyori actually stopped and looked at her de facto leader. "How best do you think we can train him." Hiyori took a second to think.

"Fight us with our masks on I guess." She said after a few seconds. The best way was probably to train in Hueco Mondo, but there was no way to get there. The Visoreds learned many new techniques after Ichigo got them to come to terms with their hollows, but they couldn't get to the Land of the Hollows.

"I'll go first." Love said, getting up from his seat to lead Chad down into the training basement. Ichigo stayed behind with Hachigen.

"Hey Hachi!" He said, getting the barrier master's attention. "I need something."

"Yes Ichigo?" He said, respectfully of the boy.

"I need to learn one of your barrier spells." Ichigo said, in a serious tone...which was ruined when he finally noticed an absence of a certain girl. "Where's Lisa?"

"Went to get the latest porn." Shinji said, following the others into the basement.

"Why am I not surprised?"

 **(Kisuke's training hall)**

Yoruichi watched as Orihime and Tatsuki traded blows against one another. Originally, she wanted Orihime to focus on gaining more control over her shields but Tatsuki vouched for Orihime being a natural martial artist. The results were speaking for themselves as she proved herself a very graceful fighter. Yoruichi decided to focus on improving their martial arts while tossing in their special powers as well. Tatsuki slammed a fiery fist against Orihime's shield while she sent Tsubaki to knock Tatsuki off her feet, who managed to recover by hand standing with a quick twist and striking against the shield again.

"Separate!" Yoruichi yelled as they jumped away from each other. Orihime jumping onto her Santen Kesshun while Tatsuki managed a weak shunpo jump. "That's good. Take five." Orihime was swift and graceful while Tatsuki was strong and fast. "You two are doing pretty well for novices, but we can't afford that with Soul Reaper captains and lieutenants."

"By the way Sensei," Tatsuki spoke up from drinking her water, "there's a karate tournament coming up that I promised to go to. Can we continue doing that?" Yoruichi gave a dry look to her disciple.

"You realize that would be child's play for you right?" The cat like woman said disapprovingly.

"Yeah, but I'd like the recognition for Ichigo to brag, 'I'm dating the strongest high schooler in the nation!'" She said, doing an impression of her boyfriend that seemed more like Isshin. Yoruichi could only chuckle at that thought.

"Fine, we'll go." She said, acquiescing to her student's desires. "But you better win. You hear me Arisawa."

"Yes sensei!" She yelled confidently. She and Orihime got ready for the next bout when curiosity caught their sensei.

"By the way," She said almost teasingly, "there's a fireworks festival next week and you'll have that time free to rest for the mission. Any plans of romance with a certain strawberry?" She had a mischievous smile which only grew as she noticed a pair of luminescent blushes.

"We have...plans, yes." Orihime said hesitantly, clearly embarrassed and nervous.

 _'Oh my!'_ Yoruichi thought, having an idea of what they were planning. _'Aren't you two the naughty ones!'_

 **(Kuchiki Compound)**

Byakuya nursed his damaged arm while Yamamoto processed the information he just told him. Even after seeing captain Unohana of the Fourth Division, he still felt the burns of Ichigo's attack. He remembered facing down the boy, the force of that attack and the way he held himself.

"In two weeks," The old Shinigami finally spoke, "that boy will come to Soul Society himself. To save Rukia Kuchiki, and to speak with me." The bold and brashness of the claim reminded the age man of a former captain that disappeared some twenty years ago. "I must admit, I am curious as to what that brat would have to talk to me about. If what I think is correct, he's been trained by the exiled captains and lieutenants." He said, letting his experience try to determine what the boy's aim is.

"You think he plans to destroy Sereitei?" Byakuya asked calmly.

"Not at all. If that was his intention, he would not have told you anything." The old man said, stroking his long beard as he contemplated the strangeness of what was happening in Soul Society. The main governing body of Soul Society, the Central 46, were oddly insistent on Rukia being executed by the end of the month, and the method of choice was odd as well. "Using the Sokyoku for Rukia is excessive, and if she did it to save Ichigo's family then her punishment should be imprisonment."

"There is more to this than we think?" The noble asked, surprised at the possibility of the Gotei 13 or the Central 46 being manipulated to use excessive force on a dutiful Soul Reaper.

"Possibly." The old man stated, rising from his seat. "We'll hold off the execution until this Kurosaki comes to Soul Society. I'll have him found and monitored in secret. When they come here, I want them captured alive with Ichigo brought to me. I will hear what he has to say." Yamamoto began to walk to his division, enjoying the fine day they found themselves in. "Thank you for the tea captain Kuchiki."

 **(Three days later, Kurosaki household)**

It was morning and Yuzu was getting breakfast ready, a breakfast for three as her brother was still gone. Karin was sitting at the table, even more down than her usual stoicism. The mood was clear, they were worried and missed their brother.

"Karin?" Yuzu started. "Ichigo will be fine right?"

"Tch, yeah!" Karin said with forced enthusiasm. "Didn't you watch him wipe out all those hollows?"

"Yeah but, dad says any captain can do that." Yuzu said. "Some are stronger than others and there are other Soul Reapers that close to captain levels." Karin was about to say something else when she noticed her sister was trembling. She got up and walked over to Yuzu, who immediately latched onto to her twin and started crying. "I'm scared for Ichigo! I want to help him but I can't!"

"Yeah." Karin replied, hugging her kinder twin in a gentle embrace. "I know the feeling Yuzu."

"You're worrying over nothing." They heard their father say as he came into the room. "I know my son and he's going to be fine. He's strong," he said, generating several large balls of compressed Reishi floating above his hands, "just like his parents." He smiled, feeling pride in his son and the progress he's shown. "Keep up!" He suddenly yelled, gently tossing the spirits spheres at his girls who immediately cheered up and started bouncing them around. _'Keep getting stronger Ichigo. I'll keep them safe while you go to Soul Society.'_


	13. Entering Soul Society

**A/N: Yes this is short, painfully so. I did say that chapter length depended on how long it took for me to tell the story and this is how long it took for me to finish the Agent of the Shinigami arc. But then again, this is after the first chapter of Other Awakenings and that covered a good deal. This is also the third update in a week so I need to brainstorm the next arc. At the end of the chapter is the current Bleach Timeline as I have found it, through very vague things like Mayuri's change of wardrobe. All before the timeskip, which I might just fill with making a crossover or something. All of you that asked brought up a very good point on how they'll talk without the Quincies listening in. I already said, Ichigo asked Hachi to teach him a certain kido, that is your hint. The focus will be mostly on Aizen before the Quincies try anything. Let's face it, they know better than to fight with Yamamoto around while Yhwach is recovering.**

Entering Soul Society

 **(Kurosaki Clinic)**

The day had finally come. Two weeks of preparations and now it was time to put it to the test. It was after the fireworks festival, one last day of fun, one last day of safety, one last day before they went out to save Rukia. Ichigo softly stroked his little sisters' heads as they rested on his lap, wanting to spend a little more time with their big brother. It took some stern and rather mean lectures from family and friends to remind the twins that they were more of a liability at their level so they settled for staying with their brother for one more night, which Ichigo obliged. It wasn't until midnight that Kon, in his stuffed lion body, came up to Ichigo and exposed the opening to his back to let Ichigo know that it was time. Wordlessly, he took the small green pill and ejected into his Soul Reaper body. He gave a subtle nod to Kon letting him know to take care of his sisters before leaving the house, where his father was waiting for him.

"This is a really dangerous mission you're going on boy." Isshin said gravely. "Some of the captains have been there for almost a millennium, with two being original members. They are powerful and dangerous." Ichigo hugged his father, stopping him from continuing.

"Relax you old goat." He told his eccentric old man. "If anything, I inherited your tenacity. I won't die so easily." Isshin snorted out his amusement.

"Damn right boy." He said, returning his son's embrace. After a second, he separated and pulled out a letter. "Take this to the Shiba household, they should help you."

"Oh yeah." Ichigo took the letter and pocketed it in his Shihakusho. "My relatives on your side." He said with some dread.

"Each one as hot headed and bombastic as the last" Isshin said with a grin, making Ichigo sink lower. "But Kukaku manages to keep a lid on them all." He said, returning to his serious side. "Last I heard, we fell out of high standing but we're still able to operate so entering Seireitei shouldn't be too difficult."

"Then it's off to the big white tower called the 'Repentance Cell'?" Isshin nodded as his boy guessed from the Soul Society trivia he was taught. "While avoiding as many captains as possible."

"But you are going to talk to the old man while you're there right?" Isshin clarified, a little nervous about his son meeting Yamamoto. The old captain held the law in the highest regard, and a bunch of 'children' spitting on those laws will not sit well with him.

"Gonna have to dad. He needs to know." Ichigo said, remembering the stories he heard of the monster called Yhwach. Every one made him despise the self-proclaimed god more and more. "Faced with him, the old man might listen to reason." He then walked off, ready for the mission that would be his first real test in a long time.

 **(Urahara's Shop)**

The teens slowly gathered outside of the shop, waiting for their allies to gather. Chad was first to arrive in a sleeveless T-shirt with a magenta line going down the left side and black pants. Next was Ichigo with Orihime and Tatsuki, wearing a pink T-shirt with track pants and a gray T-shirt with dougi pants respectively. Yoruichi-

"So how big was he?" was following them very discreetly. She then proceeded to interrogate and embarrass the poor girls until they told Yoruichi everything about when they were alone together.

"Why should it matter!?" Tatsuki yelled out while Ichigo and Chad ignored them, despite how much Urahara wanted details. Tatsuki didn't want to go into details of the mindless mating, preferring the romanticized idea of the first time.

"Because I want some myself." The dark skinned noble said unashamed. The girls' first instinct was to go to their boyfriend and latch onto him. "Not to steal him away!" She reassured her students. "Just to 'relieve' some tensions." The girls still glared but decided to continue this talk later.

"I thought we were going to invade Soul Society, not to discuss sex lives." Someone said rather crudely. Many blushing faces turned to see Uryuu in the same Quincy get up but with a short cape and a belt with several silver rods with rings on top.

"Don't test her Uryu." Ichigo warned. "She's quite the multi-tasker." He took a quick glance at Uryu's gloved hand. "The Seele Schneiders I understand, but are you sure about that?" Ichigo asked, not pointing out anything specific.

"Don't worry Ichigo." Uryu said, offering a rare smile. "I promise not to do anything foolish. Urahara can remove it later." He talked with Urahara the day after he finished the training with the Sanrei Glove and gave him the chance to study it. If everything goes well, he should be able to remove it with no repercussions. "Besides, I need all the advantages I can get to fight these Shinigami."

"Now that we're all here and accounted for," Kisuke said. "let's get to business." The group followed him down to the massive training hall he had set up, Tessai already waiting down there.

"No matter how many times I see it this place still astounds me." Tatsuki said with a hint of nostalgia, remembering her spars with Ichigo in the rocky arena.

"I know what you mean!" Orihime chirped. "It's so cool!"

"Your reactions are so kind!" Tessai cried out, tears crawling down his face that people appreciated the hard work that went into the place.

"Alright! Enough!" Urahara called out before clapping and summoning paper covered blocks that formed a doorframe. "Now let's get to what you need to know." The scientist said, getting suddenly serious. "Skipping the technical explanation, this door will give you spirit bodies you need to enter Soul Society. Through this you will enter the Dangai, the realm in between this world and Soul Society. Keep moving and avoid the Kouryuu, which captures spiritual bodies. If my calculations are right, which is always, the 'cleaner' should've made it's run yesterday so all you have to do is charge forward. You have four minutes to reach Soul Society." Himself and Tessai proceeded to open the door to the realm of the Dead.

"This place should land us in West Rukon, there we will have to go to the Shiba House!" Yoruichi yelled out in her cat form. "Ready? Now!" She called as they all jumped into the realm beyond the living.

 **(1** **st** **Division Barracks, Soul Society)**

"It has been two weeks since Rukia Kuchiki's arrest." The old leader of the Shinigami announced to his thirteen captains. "In those two weeks we have monitored the Kurosaki boy and continued the investigation." He called out, sparing a slight glance to few of his captains that he had the utmost trust in. "Captain Soi-Fon, Kurotsuchi, what have you found?" The deranged scientist stepped forward to go first.

"From our surveillance, he seemed to really frequent four areas." The skeletal man said with traces of annoyance. "However, when he heads to these areas his presence actually seems to disappear. Obviously kido but we've been unable to identify the source."

"Everytime my men have checked it out, they've been unable to find anything." The slender Soi-Fon said. "He's skilled sir. Obviously a danger." She said before alarms began to ring out.

"Attention! Red alert! Red alert! Intruders detected in West Rukon!" The alarm called out, surprising most of the captains in attendance. Kenpachi looked ecstatic at the prospect of a challenge while the blind black Tousen seemed angered along with Soi-Fon. The young Hitsugaya was shocked while most everyone else seemed to begin thinking on their next course of action.

 _'So it begins.'_ The ancient man thought. _'What drives you to come to meet me boy?'_ "Prepare yourselves!" He announced to the assembled captains. "This is likely Kurosaki and his allies! I want them captured alive!" The ever smiling Gin Ichimaru stepped forward, one of the captains Yamamoto did not trust.

"I'll go greet our little intruders." He said, walking away from the group. "It should be interesting how things proceed." He said before waving off lazily.

 **Timeline**

 **Invade Soul Society, Memories of a Nobody, Arrancar Assault, Diamond Dust, Fade to Black, Amagai, Zapakuto Rebellion, Hueco Mundo, Winter War, Hell Verse, Regai, (whatever I feel like for timeskip), 1000 year Blood War.  
**


	14. The Challenge

**A/N: I had this chapter written out before I started my job. Would be out sooner, but here's the process. I rewatch and reread the relevant chapters and episodes. I alter those to fit with how my fic is changing the series as appropriate. Once done I send to some fellow authors, one for story quality and the other for grammar correction. They have their own things to do, takes a while sometimes but I NEVER rush them. After all that, I post for you my admiring reading. I want you people to enjoy this so I refuse to post anything that I don't like. Don't know when I'll do the next chapter, thank you for your patience though, hopefully this'll tide you over till your next fix.**

The Challenge

 **(Soul Society, West Rukon)**

Ichigo and his friends appeared above the sky, dropping down onto the land that was the afterlife. The collection of empowered humans scanned the glistening white city on one side and the darker, less impressive wood and stone of the area they were at.

"Where are we?" Tatsuki asked while everyone continued to scan their surroundings. "Is this really Soul Society?"

"This is indeed Soul Society." The masculine voice of Yoruichi's feline form answered. "This is the Rukon district."

"The place with the greatest freedom but the poorest conditions." Ichigo continued, remembering what he was told a while ago. "Apparently the higher the district number, the worse it gets." He turned to the white city on the other side. "And that should be the Seireitei, home of the wealthy nobles and Shinigami."

"So when we die," Tatsuki started, "we either turn into mindless starving beasts hellbent on devouring others or just live in a facsimile of Feudal Japan?"

"Seems like it." Uryu replied, sounding rather disappointed.

"That's it in a nutshell." Yoruichi confirmed.

"This is the suckiest afterlife ever." Tatsuki deadpanned. "The best hope for people is that they have enough Reiatsu to become Shinigami."

"And even then, it doesn't seem any better because the ones in power don't seem to care." Ichigo said, a little miffed that this was the place he's been sending souls. One life to another that was pretty much the same as the last.

"Maybe it's not that bad." Orihime said, forcing her usual cheerfulness, trying to make the answer to an age old question of the afterlife seem less bleak.

"Chad. Launch." Ichigo said to his muscular friend. He nodded as Ichigo jumped toward him and he cupped his hands to give Ichigo a foothold before sending him skyward. Ichigo kept his eyes shut as wind streamed past his body until his ascent ended. He opened his eyes as almost all of the districts lined out in front of him. Each one becoming worse than the last. He took a glance to Seireitei, but was unable to identify any of the squad headquarters. Using his Pesquisa here would just give him a migraine but he might not have a choice. He had to find that Yamamoto guy. He began to descend back to his friends, managing a small stream of Reishi beneath his feet to slow his drop. "Nope." He said once he hit the ground. "Soul Society is the worst afterlife. Rukon gets worse and worse the farther down you get. Only thing that matters is how much Reiatsu and money you have."

"It certainly wasn't easy, I can tell you that." They heard a teasing tone say. Each member of the group turned their heads to a silver haired man with a fox like grin. He wore the Shinigami shihakusho with a white haori over it with a diamond pattern. A clear sign of a captain. "Hello~!" He greeted cheerfully, something Orihime was all to happy to return.

"Hi there!" She cheered. "Who are you?"

"What a cute girl." He said amused. "I am Gin Ichimaru, captain of squad 3."

 _'This is bad.'_ Yoruichi thought to herself. _'Ichigo and Uryu are the only other ones I'm sure that can fight captains, but they have no idea what he is capable of.'_ She noticed Ichigo stepping forward to speak with the man. _'Ichigo, make me proud. Don't rush in blindly like an idiot!'_

"You must be Ichigo Kurosaki." He said giving his full attention to the hybrid. "The Commander is interested in meeting you."

"Feeling's mutual." Ichigo said quickly and calmly, trying to get a read on the man before him. "You here to take us to him? Did we really warrant an escort from a captain?"

"Its not everyday that humans try to invade Soul Society while they're still alive." Gin's hand rested on the hilt of his blade, completely nonchalant and without any trace of violent or ill intentions. "Fewer still that could get the drop on captain Kuchiki like you did. So, yes, you do warrant a captain as escort." Ichigo's instincts flared at that very second, causing him to draw his zanpakuto at the same time Gin did. "Shoot to kill, Shinso!" Gin fluidly drew out his short blade and aimed at Ichigo in the same motion. Ichigo barely managed to deflect the attack by a fraction of a second. "You will be executed after little Rukia dies." He said menacingly, causing Ichigo to glare as he flash stepped in front of Ichigo. "You are both criminals after all." He said before their blades clashed, causing a small shockwave. Two sealed blades, a regular katana and a wakazashi.

"And here I thought I was going to talk to him peacefully." Ichigo grunted, struggling a little against the strength of Gin's blade. "Guess that was a pipe dream."

"Oh he is interested in you Ichigo." He said, keeping that taunting grin and showing no exertion on his side. "But facts are facts. You stole a Shinigami's power, are trespassing, and no doubt plan on breaking out a criminal. Rukia covered for you, refused to say anything in her defense, and refuses to do anything but sit in her cell." He leaned in and his smirk grew. "She's going to die, because of you~." He sang, making Ichigo glare. "You can have your time with the Commander, but killing you will be easier after taking you in by-"

"Hado #1, Sho." Ichigo quickly said. Gin looked down and saw Ichigo's hand a scant few centimeters from his stomach, which flashed crimson before blasting him back into the Seireitei and embedded into a wall. Gin managed to get a look at Ichigo as the dust cleared. Ichigo raised his hand to give Gin the finger. "I wonder how this report is gonna go." He said before the spirit wall slammed down and separated the two.

 _'You've grown strong kid.'_ Gin thought as his squad appeared. Their worried cries falling on deaf ears as he thought about the boy he was monitoring since his birth. _'Looks like your estimations were wrong Aizen, he's stronger. That definitely wasn't kido.'_ He vaguely heard his blonde lieutenant say something about broken ribs as he began healing Gin. _'The Commander is going to be pissed about this.'_

 **(Back with Ichigo)**

 _'That happened.'_ Ichigo thought to himself, flexing his hand. _'Should've expected this difference between sparing with a captain and fighting one.'_ He shook it a few more times to get the feeling back into it. It was then that he noticed the looming shadow of a giant with a fez and pony tailed sideburns. _'And now there's this guy.'_

"That was quite the display Spikey Head." The giant said in a deep masculine tone. "It's been ages since someone tried to enter the Seireitei without a travel pass, and even longer since someone tried to fight a captain, let alone gain a captain's attention." Ichigo looked up to the man as they stared down the other. "My name is Jidanbo Ikkazanka and I am the guardian of this gate. There has been no person to ever come through this gate in the three centuries I've guarded it." He said with a smirk. "You're the first one to actually make me a little nervous about that thought, and the challenge excites me."

"Sorry to ruin your fun pal," Ichigo said, bringing his blade up before sheathing it at his hip, "but I have no interest in fighting you big guy." He told the gatekeeper, shocking the giant man. "Instead, could you be so kind as to give me directions?" He asked the big guy. "My name is Ichigo Shiba, I'm trying to find my clan."

"Oh, certainly!" Jidanbo said, pleasantly surprised. "Most nobles and Soul Reapers look down on us ghetto folk, which is why those that get out try to get stationed here to make sure they are treated right. The Shiba clan are also good to the people of the Rukon districts." He explained before looking closer to Ichigo. "How are you related to the Shibas exactly?"

"My father was a branch head of the clan." He said before pulling out Isshin's letter. "He told me to give this to Kukaku." Jidanbo squinted at the letter before he confirmed it's legitimacy.

"Alright. You want to head that way." He said pointing off into the distance. "You'll know it when you see a small house with a towering chimney and the banner being held up by arms." Ichigo paused at the description he was given.

"I would ask if you're kidding, but if they're anything like my dad, I shouldn't be surprised." Ichigo said before turning and leaving. "Nice meeting you Jidanbo!" The giant gatekeeper waved back before sitting down as the people came out of hiding. "Well I do remember seeing a house with a giant chimney stack so we should go there for now."

"Right." The rest said. Unfortunately, that trip was waylaid by the denizens of the Rukon district coming to meet the newcomers. After Yuichi showed up, Chad almost begged to stick around for a bit.

 **(Captains meeting)**

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Yamamoto roared at the nearly recovered Gin. "Captain Kuchiki made it clear that Kurosaki was willing to listen to reason and speak peacefully. What you did was mark him as an enemy so he'll respond in kind!" Gin winced and struggled under the spiritual pressure the Head Captain was releasing in the room, affecting some of the lesser captains somewhat.

"Please... hear me out... sir." Gin managed to wheeze out under the ancient man's wrath. Yamamoto relented somewhat to allow the brat a chance to speak. "Thank you sir." He said, getting the air back into his lungs. "It has been so long since anything like this happened. It could help to make sure ourselves and our troops don't get rusty." He said, letting a silver laced forked tongue work it's magic. "Besides, this will let you see his measure for yourself. Whether you think he can be trusted or whatever it is that you have planned." Yamamoto could not deny that he was just a bit tempted to have the boy join the ranks of Soul Society, but guilt of his past actions forbade him from doing so. Depending on what Ichigo says to him, he could have a promising successor if his strength was not an exaggeration.

"This will not go unpunished Ichimaru." The old man growled. "We have a report saying that the boy claims relation to the Shiba clan, which means they will be using their cannon if he gains their assistance." _'And knowing that woman, they very likely will.'_ "But with the barrier in place, they will probably end up scattered. Inform your squads, I want them captured alive. Dismissed!" He announced as the captains dispersed, each one already planning which Ryoka to go after. _'Looks like I was right. Captain Issin, I hope your son surprises me.'_ He thought, turning his attention to the bespectacled Aizen helping Gin out.

"That was a risky move." Aizen whispered to his former lieutenant and trusted ally. "Even I thought he was going to kill you."

"It seems to have worked." Gin responded. "Now you just have to wait for them to create a ruckus so you can stage your death and take over the Central 46."

"Then push for Rukia execution when these Ryoka prove themselves enemies." Aizen smiled harmlessly, completely masking his dark intentions.

 **(The Shiba House)**

"Banner." Uryu said, identifying the building.

"Chimney." Chad continued.

"Kukaku Shiba." Tatsuki almost laughed out.

"Arms." Ichigo finished, looking at the bizarre house that his cousins occupied. A sturdy looking warehouse with giant stone arms holding a banner saying, 'Kukaku Shiba' with a towering chimney in the back. "I know I'm not supposed to judge by appearances but what the hell?" Tatsuki cracked up laughing while Chad and Orihime barely reacted too much with Yoruichi getting some twisted kick out of Ichigo and Uryu's freak out.

"Come on, how bad it this compared to what you two have seen?" She asked while walking ahead.

"Uryu." Ichigo called to his cousin.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Thanks for being somewhat normal." Ichigo said gratefully.

"No problem Ichi... Somewhat normal?"Uryu asked, offended.

"Let's go!" Ichigo yelled, dodging the conversation. They got close to the banner when they saw someone wearing a bandana, black vest, with baggy gray pants and matching undershirt. Riding a boar with a bunch of goons.

"Hey! Who are you guys?" He called out, curious about Ichigo's group, until he saw Ichigo in his Soul Reaper garb. "What's a crummy Soul Reaper doing here?!" He growled stomping up to Ichigo.

"I told you to get a change of wardrobe Ichigo." Uryu called out. "I offered to make you a new outfit but you said no." The irate man tried to get Ichigo's attention, but Ichigo felt this talk was more important.

"I told you, I don't think I could pull off the whole cape thing." Ichigo said, remembering early outfit drafts Uryu made. "They'd get in the way of my zanpakuto and my fighting."

"Nonsense." Uryu defended. "I'd be sure to make it fashionable AND functional. Not overly long like most people think of capes as."

"I asked you a-" The man tried again, until Ichigo grabbed him by his face without even sparing a glance.

"Hado #11, Tsuzuri Raiden." Ichigo recited, electrocuting the man in his hand until he dropped the cartoonishly burned man. "It'd probably end up torn up and ruined anyway. You know how I fight." Ichigo said while the man's goons were screaming about 'Boss Ganju' being down. "You'd probably spend every other week making me a new cape."

"I did have designs other than ones with capes." Uryu mumbled in his defense.

"How dare you!" They heard a voice growl out from above. The group looked at the top of the arms to see two men standing atop them.

"Attacking master Ganju like that." The other said as they dropped in front of Ichigo, Ganju safely away with his underlings trying to bring him back to consciousness. They looked like twins except their color and faces.

"I, Koganehiko!" Said the yellow clothed man with the long face.

"And I, Shiroganehiko!" Said the white clothed man with the cleft chin.

"Cannot allow you to come any closer!" They yelled together. They were both bigger than Chad in height and muscle and were prepared to fight. "Leave now or die!" Ichigo merely stared at them, not intimidated in the slightest, as he remembered his father telling him about these two. The loyal retainers of the Shiba clan. Told him that with Yoruichi and his letter, those two would end up begging forgiveness if they did something stupid.

"Sorry, but could you let us in?" Ichigo asked, pulling out his Isshin's letter. "I have this message from Isshin Shiba for the head of the clan." The twins looked surprised and examined the letter when Yoruichi spoke out.

"That letter is real." She said, still in her cat form. "Isshin is alive needs Kukaku to read that." The twins freaked.

"Yes, yes of course!" Koganehiko said, bowing respectfully to the now 'honored' guests.

"We apologize for earlier Master Yoruichi. Sir... Ichigo?" Shiroganehiko said, trying to remember the earlier conversation between hybrid and Quincy.

"Please, come this way." The yellow dressed man said as he opened the door to the descending staircase. They reached the bottom where it looked like a more proper home with doors and hallways. "Wait as I announce your-"

"Just let them in Koganehiko!" A rough girl's voice yelled out, making the man stiffen.

"Y-yes! Master Kukaku!" He cried, opening the door to reveal a large room filled with Tatami mats, and a lone woman with bandages on her messy black hair, tattoo on her left arm while her right was absent, with a loose red robe showing off her ample cleavage.

"It's been a while, Yoruichi." She said with a tomboyish grin.

"Holy crap!" Tatsuki yelled out in surprise. "Her boobs are bigger than Orihime's!" Orihime looked down, cupping her own boobs, and felt lacking in the breasts department for the first time in her life. Something Ichigo noticed.

"Don't worry Orihime, I don't love you for your boobs." He said, pulling her in for a hug. "I love how you make me feel better just by being you." He said, making her smile with a happy blush.

"And you love me cause I'm a confident fireball that kicks ass, right?" Tatsuki said, getting in close.

"Yes I do." Ichigo growled at her, capturing her lips quickly.

"Good answer."

"Quite the ladies man isn't he?" Kukaku asked her old friend as the cat walked to her.

"Yes, although he doesn't have as many girls as he should." Yoruichi lamented, being unable to tease him with her sexiness or embarrass him for being a playboy.

"So, you had a letter from my uncle?" Kukaku asked, getting Ichigo's attention again.

"Yeah." Ichigo said, freeing himself from his girlfriends to hand over Isshin's letter. "Dad did say to give this to the head of the clan." Kukaku actually looked shocked and read the letter before cracking up.

"So that's what the old goat was doing!" She laughed before rising to her feet and wrapping her lone arm around Ichigo. "Welcome to the family cuz! Let's get you to the Seireitei!"


	15. Invading Seireitei

**A/N: Thank you all for your patience, it means a lot that I won't get constant update requests or demands that I write. I've been busy with next to no time to actually write except for the really short days when I catch up with everything. Anyone else saw that coming with Aizen and Ywach? I did! And it was AWESOME! I don't care how Bleach ends, I started this, I'll finish it. I'm not an insane fan who'll give up simply because my ship wasn't canon, looking at you Naruto fanboys! I'll be sad when the end comes, but I will still read and enjoy and create this fic. Enjoy, don't know when the next update will come.**

Invading Seireitei

 **(With Byakuya, Rukia, and Renji)**

The group marched down the lone bridge, the single connection to the only entrance to the ultimate prison cell for those on death row in Soul Society. In the lead was the captain of the sixth squad with his lieutenant, behind them were the four kido corps members leading Rukia by leads connected to their forked staves. There are no words among them, not until they reach the jutting white tower of the Repentance Cell. The transfer unit went into the meaning of the prison cell and its significance, maybe hoping to bring Rukia some peace.

"Captain Kuchiki, Lieutenant Abarai, thank you for the escort." Said one of the clothed covered spell users. "We must be going now." They announced, Renji watching his old friend. She appeared to have given up, seems to not care whether or not her life ends. The more time she spent in those damned cells seemed to drain more and more life and joy from her. This was probably the nail in the coffin that would make her give up entirely. He couldn't allow that. He hurts that his friend was suffering. "Lieutenant!" They shouted as Renji stormed over to the prisoner until a calm hand steadied him.

"Leave him be." Byakuya said, keeping an eye on his subordinate and family. "They were friends long ago. Let them speak one last time." Going to the Repentance Cell was a final death sentence, no one goes there to survive.

"Listen," Renji whispered upon reaching Rukia, "that Kurosaki kid is in Soul Society." His words, sparking a reaction from Rukia for the first time in so long. "He was willing to speak for your behalf, before captain Ichimaru decided to make a game out of the situation." Rukia was feeling an odd mix of emotions. Hope, fear, worry, anger, all coursing through her soul. "He's been confirmed alive but considered hostile. Orders are to capture." He said, pulling away from the girl and leaving the white tower of death.

"Why did you tell her that?" The noble asked his second in command. "That was close to overstepping the limit, Renji."

"Captain, I just-" Renji started before Byakuya cut him off again.

"You should have left it at 'he's alive.'" The captain admonished. "When I give you orders, you are expected to follow them." He scolded as they walked away from the towering white cell. "Tell her that Ichigo was alive. That was your task." The tattooed warrior was silent as he tried to think of how to phrase his next statement properly.

"She just seemed so dead sir." He said finally. "We used to be close during our days in the Rukon districts and the Academy." He said, briefly flashing to the times they laughed together before statuses placed their damned barriers between them. "I wanted to help, even if the Repentance Cell is the same as a death sentence." Byakuya stopped to face his subordinate.

"Telling her that he's alive would've done that. That's what I told you to do Renji, not that they were here." He told the red haired warrior. "Just the knowledge that he was alive would put her at peace, but Rukia is so resigned to the idea of Soul Society's power that she would accept her death if it comes to that. As of yet, she is not to be executed." He said, turning to return to his office to finish out some business. What he said confused Renji and he was determined to find out more.

"But if she isn't to be executed then why is she in the Repentance Cell?" He asked, catching up to the noble. Byakuya sighed and gestured for Renji to get closer. Once his lieutenant bridged the gap, he began to speak.

"Were it simply the matter of her giving her powers to a human, she would be sentenced to death." He explained in a whisper. "As Ichigo said, he stole her power and was willing to speak on her behalf. Until we know more, Rukia's sentence is on hold." Renji breathed out a sigh of relief and resolved to find and capture Ichigo as per the order, but his captain wasn't done. "This is highly classified Renji so you can not speak of this to anyone, but something is wrong in Soul Society right now." He said, shocking Renji. "Pushing for execution, more to kill Rukia than meting out justice it seems. And using the Soukyoku on an unseated Soul Reaper who was performing her duties in the best manner she could. This is all too excessive, and whatever is going on is linked to Kurosaki." The noble surmised as the two continued their walk in whispers.

"Then, my orders sir?" Renji hesitantly asked, the idea of a conspiracy worrying him.

"Do not speak of this with anyone but myself or the Head Captain, and capture Ichigo Kurosaki." He said before glaring at his second again. "And don't get cocky this time. He's proven to be a powerful warrior with a focused mind."

 **(With Ichigo and friends)**

"You're going to shoot us out of a cannon!?" Ichigo yelled in shock at the absurd plan that he was told of. "That's the plan?" He asked his newly found relatives as she stood proudly in front of the tower.

"I take it Isshin forgot to mention we're fireworks experts?" Kukaku asked with a amused smirk, watching the teens gawk at the family gun.

"He said explosives factored in, just not how." Ichigo said, reconsidering asking for her help.

"Oh don't be a baby!" She said, tossing him a crystal ball with a red crane design. "That reishukaku will keep you safe when we blast you off." She said walking down towards him. "Just put your Reiatsu in and you'll create a shield that will be the cannonball." Ichigo did as instructed and was surrounded by a crystallized ball of spirit energy. "Wow. He's got potential." Kukaku remarked, surprised by the power her distant relative displayed.

"We made sure to train him well." Yoruichi stated, a deep sense of pride evident in her tone.

"That's impressive work cousin." Ganju told Ichigo with a hint of respect. After being told of their relations Ganju received a beating from his sister, even after he apologized to Ichigo and his friends. "By the way, I'm all for insulting the Gotei 13 but who are you going to rescue?" He asked, only now hearing about the reason for invasion.

"Our friend!" Orihime said, seeing no harm in telling their new allies. "Rukia Kuchiki!" A name that meant almost nothing to Ganju, but Kukaku recognized it.

"Oh yeah." She said in casual recollection. "She's the one that killed big bro." Saying that made Ganju snap.

"You mean that bitch?!" He growled as Ichigo released the spirit core surrounding him. "Nope! I want nothing to do with helping her! Count me out! I am not helping that-!" He ranted before the irate fireworks master bashed him in the face.

"Shut the hell up Ganju! She had to kill Kaien. He got possessed by a hollow and would've killed more people as a monster." She told him, finally enlightening him to the truth. "Her captain, Juushiro Ukitake, told me the whole story. That man does not lie. Ever." She then pulled him up by the collar of his shirt and started growling. "And our dear uncle has asked us to help a new member of the clan, and that's what we're gonna do! Now suck it up and prepare to go with them. Got it?" She glared at Ganju, making him nod mutely with bullets of sweat pouring down his face. "Good. And Ichigo?" She called to the hybrid who was discussing the validity of their plan with the Quincy.

"This might be our best bet since Seireitei is supposed to be in a spirit barrier." The archer said.

"Which manages to allow air and water in." Ichigo finished. "At least it should be fun." He noticed his distant relative calling to him. "Yeah?"

"Two things. Bring Rukia here, we need to have a talk with her, and make sure you survive." She yelled with a grin. "You lot owe me big for this and I expect you to pay for it!" Ichigo rolled his eyes before agreeing. "Good. Now for you lot to prepare for your trip!"

 **(Lieutenants Meeting)**

The lieutenant was on his way with some of his fellow colleagues, the memories of the conversation with his captain and the captain of squad five replaying in his head.

" _What are you saying captain Aizen? Isn't the execution on hold?"_ Renji asked the learned man.

" _This may just be a farce, lieutenant Abarai."_ The captain replied. _"The greatest power in Seireitei is the Central 46, and those in power are rarely content with losing it."_ He gave the lieutenant his full and focused attention with Renji responding in kind. _"If I had to guess, this is more to show their power and authority, that no matters the circumstances, what they say is law."_

" _But the commander and other captains would never stand for that!"_ Renji argued.

" _In most circumstances, yes. But the head captain swore himself to uphold the law of Soul Society. Kurosaki's existence could be a show of defiance to the Central 46 and Rukia kept him hidden. They fear that these incidents might disrupt the balance of power in Seireitei and the commander's hands are tied unless he wants to break his vow to the law. All of the Gotei 13 hunt Ichigo and his allies, while a questionable few might act on their own feelings."_ Aizen adjusted his glasses as he told Renji what was to come. _"Soul Society may face civil war lieutenant. The question is whose on what side?"_

 _'Should I tell him about the concerns captain Kuchiki has?'_ He wondered, entering the room of mostly assembled second in commands. _'No, I need to find Ichigo again. Aizen is probably already in on the possible conspiracy plot anyway.'_

"Renji?" He heard the squad five lieutenant ask him. She was a demure girl with black hair in a white bun, almost like a flower of gentle personality. "You haven't seen captain Aizen around, have you?" She seemed almost worried, like a puppy that was just lost.

"No, can't say I have." He said, looking away from the small girl. He had special orders, and he didn't want to bother the poor girl too much.

"I'm worried." She said. "He's been acting strange lately. When I asked him, he said nothing. I don't know what to do." She explained, on the verge of tears. Renji caved, no man is powerful enough to resist a crying girl in need of comfort.

"Look, it's probably nothing." He said, as helpful as he could. "The captain Aizen I know could resolve this invasion easily and peacefully." He said, having faith in the gentle man known as Sosuke Aizen. "Ichigo wouldn't kill without reason." He said, unconsciously rubbing his side where Ichigo stabbed him. "He's not that kind of man."

 **(Back with Ichigo's group)**

"-and then we kill Aizen." Ichigo said as he and Yoruichi planned out an itinerary for Seireitei. Get in, find the head captain, rescue Rukia, and then kill Aizen. It seemed like a solid plan, but Gin's actions made it into a competition of sorts. They would try to do their things while the Soul Reapers tried to capture them. An afterlife game of cat and mouse. His friends were working on maintaining a spirit shield for when they head into Seireitei.

"Do not underestimate Aizen or overestimate yourself Ichigo." Yoruichi lightly scolded her disciple. "You are powerful but not the strongest you could be. We've had to be light enough with your training that Aizen wouldn't get too suspicious." She suspects that Aizen was already aware of Ichigo's current abilities, or at least was willing to learn and had ways of finding out. "For now, wait and gather your strength. We have a battle on our hands." She said before they heard a thud and yelp. They looked over to see a crying Orihime holding her eye, behind a shaken Tatsuki, that was in front of an angry Kukaku.

"You brat." She growled, making the younger girls shrink down in terror and Kukaku's fiery aura flared brighter. "Do you realize what you've done? How long do you think it took to get used to having one arm!?" She yelled out, revealing a fully formed right arm where it did not exist before, matching her left for every inch.

"Hey, she just wanted to see if it would work." Tatsuki defended, trying to put up a brave front before the angry noble. "We thought you'd like to have your arm back."

"I am happy to have both arms." Kukaku said, calming down considerably. "It's just that I'm so used to not having both that it'll take a while to get used to." She brought up her right arm, flexing and rubbing it, ensuring that it was really there. "This'll take a while to be comfortable with again." She mumbled. "Alright. You've mastered the reishukaku, now rest up. You leave at dawn." Kukaku announced before heading to get herself some dinner. "And girls? Doesn't change what I want." She said, making the two curse quietly and confusing the men. When morning came, they began their invasion of Seireitei.


	16. The Game Begins

**A/N: Finally got this finished. Hope this was worth the wait. Due to popular demand, Rukia's still in Ichigo's harem. Next opponent for Ichigo will definitely push him, he might not even win. Now for more bad news; my next semester of college is starting this week. I will continue writing and updating when I get the chance. Now go ahead, and enjoy.**

The Game Begins

 **(With Ichigo's group)**

The group of seven flew through the empty sky in the sphere of spirit power, heading straight for the dome of Seireitei. They focused on their tasks, their upcoming battles, their goals. Uryu and Chad said they had something to do for Kisuke and Orihime offered to go with them, Tatsuki said that there was someone that she wanted to meet for herself, and Ichigo had to find Yamamoto and Ganju refused to abandon his new family member. They agreed to split up when they enter Seireitei, allowing the others to perform their tasks and create as much disruption as they could, turning unwanted attention on some to others.

 _'Yamamoto.'_ Ichigo silently prayed. _'Please, listen to reason and what I have to say.'_ They collided with the barrier, fighting against the spirit dispelling force of the sekkiseki stone against the reishukaku sphere. The two forces struggled until Ichigo stomped down on their shield and forced their way through. This unfortunately cracked the barrier and it dispelled the moment they got in the Seireitei. "In a way, I should've seen this coming." Ichigo mumbled before a whirlwind of energy tried to throw them all over. Chad dove straight out becoming engulfed in flames as he fell towards Seireitei with his mission in mind. Uryu and Orihime held on long enough before falling out, Uryu controlling their descent with his Hirenkyaku. Tatsuki jumped out with a smile on her face the second she saw her target, leaving Ichigo with his teacher and cousin, before the blast separated Yoruichi from them as well.

 **(Chad)**

Chad looked toward the ground, fearlessly bracing himself as he brought out his arm. No longer decorated with white and magenta lines, but an intricate pattern on a black arm with a long protrusion at his shoulder. As he neared the ground he cushioned the impact with a single Reishi blast, slowing his descent and allowing him to roll onto the ground and diffuse the force of impact.

 _'Ichigo throws me harder than that.'_ He thought to himself as he dusted himself off. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a case and GPS monitor which he turned on, finding himself standing on top of one of the locations on the screen. _'Oddly convenient.'_ He thought as he knelt back down and opened the case revealing stickers with a kido seal on them. He quickly attached one of the adhesive pictures to the ground his locator indicated preparing to head for the next location.

"It's over here!" He heard someone yell as he rose up, just in time for a small cell of five Shinigami to show up behind him. "Freeze ryoka!" The apparent leader yelled out as Chad moved toward them. "Stand down and come quietly! Don't make... us... get..." His earlier confidence fading as he felt Chad's spirit pressure and stature. "This might've been a mistake." He mumbled as Chad cracked his knuckles.

 **(Ichigo and Ganju)**

Ichigo took some time to worry about his friends as they ended up flying in different directions. This was by unanimous choice, but he could still worry about them. The other few seconds were spent being annoyed as his Shiba cousin struggled to get in some position by pushing against Ichigo.

"Ganju, what are you doing?" Ichigo asked over the rushing wind and fiery friction.

"Just give me a second." He respond before drawing a circle with an open palm. "Turn to sand! Seppa!" He yelled, sending the spell down and creating a pit of sand.

 _'I don't think so.'_ Ichigo thought dryly before skating down normally on a flow of Reishi, landing just fine while Ganju slammed into the sand and ended up buried. "You know, I think that should've ended differently than it did." He snarked as Ganju tried to recover from the rough landing.

"Oh shut up!" He yelled, finally able to talk again. "If you could land so easily, why didn't you help me?"

"Because I doubt Kukaku wants to hear that her brother needed his hand held all the time." Ichigo quickly countered. "You're supposed to be a tough guy now start acting like one." He said, feeling two strong Soul Reapers appear on the wall behind him. "The sooner the better." He turned to face the newcomers.

"Woo hoo! What luck!" The bald one cheered as the two jumped down. With him was a more elegant looking guy with what seemed to be eyelash extensions. "Can you believe this? First we skip out on guard duty, and now the ryoka we were expecting came right to us." He said before hopping around, singing about his luck. "Now, let's have some fun!"

 **(Tatsuki)**

She ran through the walled pathways of the Seireitei, taking small breaks in available hiding places. She was excited, she knows the danger she's in being a trespasser in a military base, but she couldn't quell the burning excitement. Finally, a new opponent she could spar with and go all out against. Yoruichi only left it to a training level, Ichigo was someone she always spared with, and Orihime just started. Now she had a chance to fight someone for real and not some mindless beasts. Yoruichi spoke fondly of her quarry, making Tatsuki all the more determined to find the elusive bee.

 _'Just you wait Soi-Fon senpai.'_ She thought, dashing through the streets. _'I can't wait to fight you!'_ Challenging her fellow disciple of the Flash Goddess was on the forefront of her mind, but there was something else that made her want to find the captain of the second division. All the while, she was completely unaware that she was being watched.

 _'I recognize those movements.'_ She thought, watching the fireball run.

 **(Uryu and Orihime)**

The duo landed safely on Orihime's shield, demonstrating how much control and will she gained to effectively use her powers, in some kind of storage yard away from the others. Uryu handed Orihime a case containing the same kind of stickers while he fished for the locator he's supposed to have.

"Uryu?" Orihime asked, feeling concerned for their friends. "Do you think they'll be alright?"

"I think it'll take a lieutenant class, minimum, to take one of us in." He said, finally finding the device. "However, we should try to avoid getting noticed. No telling if what that captain from earlier said is true."

"Maybe we can ask politely?" Orihime asked. Uryu could only look at the ditzy girl with a dry expression.

"If you want." He said, relenting to the girl's puppy eyes. "Try to do so before we knock them out." He said before getting a set of coordinates. "Let's go." He said as they charged towards their destination, unaware of the Soul Reaper that was spying on them.

 **(Back to Ichigo)**

"So, can you handle yourself in a fight?" Ichigo asked his Shiba cousin, purposefully ignoring the bald man's dance and song about his luck.

"Of course I can!" Ganju defended. "I'm the toughest in all of West Rukon!"

"Good." Ichigo said, ignoring the fact that Kukaku was the real toughest. "Then you can run along while I take care of this." Ganju was in a mix of shock and insult.

"Are you telling me to run? That I'm weak?" He growled, mostly angry and hurt a little.

"If you can handle yourself then you can go on ahead." The hybrid said, flash stepping in front of the dancer as he finished and delivered a strong elbow strike to the man's chest and sending him flying into a wall. "Walls of iron sand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end." He chanted, keeping his hands clasped as five glowing orbs rose from his hands. "Bakudo, #75. Gochutekken." He called out, raising his hands above his head and down on the other Shinigami.

 _'What beautiful execution.'_ He thought before being knocked down by Ichigo bringing his fists down on his head followed by five large pillars pinning him in place. Ganju was amazed by Ichigo's power and ability. Rather than complain about having to leave, he decided to put faith in his cousin. He turned and ran off, off to the Repentance Cell, off to confront Rukia.

"Sorry about your friend, but I'd rather he not be followed." Ichigo said, turning to face the other Shinigami who finally came back. "Think he'll be alright?"

"Tch, Yumichika will be fine." He said, having confidence in his long time comrade. "That was a little rude of you, interrupting my pre-fight dance like that."

"Blame my teachers." Ichigo retorted, stretching his arms out. "And that Gin Ichimaru guy. I just wanted to have a friendly little chat with the Head Captain, then he comes and tries to kill me." He slowly shifted into a position more suited for fast reactions.

"Oh yeah." He said, remembering what happening yesterday. "He was out of line, you were meant to be escorted directly to the Commander, Ichigo Kurosaki." He regained his battle hungry smirk as he continued to inform the hybrid of the events on the side of Seireitei. "However, captain Ichimaru saw it as an opportunity to test the efficiency of the 13 Court Guard Squads, so now we have to capture you and bring you in. The name's Ikkaku Madarame, 3rd seat of Squad 11!" He said, unsheathing his Zanpakuto. "Pleased to meet ya Ichigo."

"Likewise." Ichigo said, taking out his own blade and settling into his relaxed stance. He never did take any single style, just acted on instinct, fluid, flexible, and most importantly, unpredictable.

"You sure are a dangerous one." Ikkaku remarked. Having years of experience told him that while Ichigo seemed like he had no defense, he was very much ready. "You're just waiting for me to drop my-" Ichigo flashed in front of Ikkaku and swung his blade, with his opponent just barely having time to block. The force of the blow sent the bald fighter flying back while trying to relieve the shocks in his arms. When he landed, he was faced with another onslaught of attacks from the hybrid. _'This feeling!'_ He thought, trying to defend against the ferocity he was met with. _'He's holding it back but I know this feeling!'_ The two finally separated as Ikkaku needed to catch his breath, Ichigo wasn't even winded. _'The sense of a monster, a beast far more terrifying than me!'_ Through Ichigo's calm and stoic facade, Ikkaku saw a version that was grinning savagely at the prospect of a challenge. _'He's like captain Zaraki!'_ Ikkaku took his chance to go on the offensive, swinging his blade for Ichigo's head. As predicted, Ichigo blocked the sword while almost unaware of Ikkaku's sheath coming for his side. Ichigo grunted from the impact before slamming his head against Ikkaku's and forcing distance between them again.

"Nice one." Ichigo said, rubbing his ribs as the pain alleviated. "But you won't get another hit like that." He created another blade to companion the one he already had and settled into his own dual wielding stance.

"What the-?" The third seat asked in surprise. "How did you do that?"

"Captain level technique." The hybrid explained. "Captains are required to control the form of their zanpakutos, otherwise they'd be swinging towers. I just took it a step further. To quote captain Isshin, _'When it comes to Soul Reapers, bitch I edit the wiki.'_ " He said, getting ready to charge.

"What the hell's a wiki!?" Ikkaku roared as they clashed again, sparks flying from their blades with every strike. Ichigo was on the defense as he slowly got used to Ikkaku's seemingly unpredictable style.

"It's a website with information on a given subject." Ichigo responded as they slashed and parried each other before separating. "Find me in the Living World when this is all over, I'll show ya." Ichigo said, slightly winded while Ikkaku was breathing heavier.

"Looks like the rumors were true." He said, giggling like a madman. "You did fight captain Ichimaru, you did injure him, and you definitely are a force to be reckoned with." He straightened himself up. "I don't see myself winning this, but that doesn't mean I'm going to quit!" He connected his blade and sheath on opposite ends and called out his Zanpakuto. "Extend! Hozukimaru!" The sword and sheath was engulfed in glowing light as it turned into a spear with a red tassel. "Let's cut loose!" He charged, trying to catch Ichigo off guard. The hybrid just managed to dodge and ward off the onslaught of stabs, slashes, and swings. Finally he came down with a strong, heavy swing that made Ichigo use both hands to block, never knowing of the hidden danger in the attack. "Split!" Ikkaku yelled, separating the three part pole that was Hozukimaru. Ichigo barely escaped, having a diagonal cut through his face as the price for his folly. "I'm sorry. I'm supposed to capture you alive, but fighting you excites me so much it's hard to hold back." He said, standing a few feet from Ichigo as he wiped the blood away from his face.

"No worries, I understand." The hybrid said, already healing from the cut. "I just have to have to keep up." His swords transformed into the large Khyber form he obtained as a first release. "But I've had enough of this." He said, unleashing more of his Reiatsu. "I've got places to be." Ikkaku started to tremble, whether from primal fear or battle hungry excitement, he wasn't sure. "Well Ikkaku? What now?"

"You're amazing!" Ikkaku managed to say. _'What even are you?'_ He questioned as he charged, blade in one hand while spinning the opposite end. For a split second he saw Ichigo grunt in annoyed disappointment before he was slashed across his chest, his staff broken in half, as Ichigo then grabbed onto his face and slammed him into the ground. The warrior tried to move before Ichigo stomped down on his gaping cut.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one holding back." Ichigo said, applying more pressure on Ikkaku. "You knew about altering the size of the Zanpakuto, and you're a much more skilled fighter than you let on." He said while Ikkaku groaned in pain, still pinned by Ichigo's strength. "You should have been giving me so much more trouble than what you did." The hybrid removed his foot and hauled the 3rd seat to eye level. "Why did you hold back?"

"You knew?" He asked surprised, with his strength slowing draining more and more. "How?"

"The people that trained me are still way stronger than I am," Ichigo explained before punching him in the face, "I know when others hold back." Another blow to Ikkaku. "So, why hold back?" He asked before cutting Ikkaku, all in places that looked like he fought. "Was it because you thought I was weak?"

"Hardly." Ikkaku managed to cough out. "I'm just content where I am, serving under my captain." He explained as Ichigo let him go and stumble against a wall. "He's the first man that ever really beat me, and set me on my path." He dropped to the ground, looking up at Ichigo and seeing a silhouette of his battle scarred captain next to him. "You remind me of him. If you're the strongest of your group, then he'll be looking for you Ichigo."

"Sounds like fun." The young Shinigami said as he reverted and sheathed his blade. "Tell him to meet me near the first division barracks." He was about to walk off before realizing he had no idea where those barracks were. "Which would be-?" Ikkaku chuckled at the short mindedness from someone that almost read him like a book.

"Off that way." He said, pointing off into the distance with his sword and took out his blood clotting ointment.

"Great. I'll head there after I find my idiot cousin." Ichigo said before pausing in front of Ikkaku one last time. "Never hold back again. Aim for victory. Say you lose when you die." He told the Soul Reaper before running off to find Ganju. Ikkaku again noted the similarities Ichigo had to his captain.

"He should be a good challenge for you, captain." He muttered before the last of his strength left, holding out long enough to patch up his bleeding wounds. "Maybe I should fight more seriously." He muttered before the darkness overcame him.

 **(With Uryuu and Orihime)**

The duo hid away on the roof of a random building, staying out of the sight of the large man with ragged clothes marked by the kanji for eleven. Man being a generous term as he would probably fit the description of a beast much better. The main things out of place on him were the bells in his hair and the small girl on his shoulders.

"Looks like Baldy's sleeping." The pink haired adolescent said, oddly cheerful despite her company. "He must've lost too."

"To take out both Ikkaku and Yumichika is impressive." The man said in a deep rough tone. "But that fast is all the more exciting." He developed a snarling grin, growing more and more excited for the fight against the elusive Ichigo. "And he left a landmark to go to." He said, pointing to the five chained pillars, standing tall in the relative distance.

"Let's go Kenny!" The girl cheered as the duo charged for their target. Once they were out of sight, the humans rose from their hiding spot.

"Sounds like they're headed for Ichigo." Orihime said, worry for her lover coming through her voice.

"Seems like it." Uryu agreed. "Though, this might be for the better." He caught Orihime looking at him in confusion. "Ichigo has never really fought before." He tried to explain. "He's only ever had controlled sparring matches or was vastly superior to his opponent. He never had anyone to really push him to that kind of limit. There's something underneath that control, just waiting to come out."

"Are you saying that Ichigo is actually a very violent person?" She asked, feeling a little scared.

"No." Uryu said, looking off to where his cousin went. "He's a fighter, one that's burning to test and push himself." Uryu cursed that they needed to hold back, even now when they should be pushing themselves. But, according to his father, _The Vandenreich watches from the Shadows._ He wasn't sure what that meant beyond 'be careful' so for now, he'll focus on their mission. "Where's the next spot Orihime?" He asked turning to his companion.

"Umm, that way." Orihime said, looking at the device and pointing to the right, unaware of the Soul Reaper trying to strike at her. Completely on instinct, Orihime caught the giant man's wrist, slammed her elbow into his stomach, throwing him over her shoulder, stomping on his face while locking his arm in a ready position to dislocate his shoulder. All in the span of a second. "Opps. Sorry." She said sheepishly before kicking him unconscious. "I tend to react without knowing now."

 _'I think I should worry for Ichigo about her instead.'_ Uryu thought before they left.


	17. Confrontations

**A/N: Yes, I'm aware that this was a horrible thing I just did to you all. I did say his next opponent was going to be strong. Now I need to think about these fights. It will be INTENSE. Now if only I had a steady schedule.  
**

Confrontations

 **(With Yoruichi)**

The black haired feline made her way from rooftop to rooftop, keeping a watchful eye and sense on her young charges. Ichigo swiftly dealt with two seated officers of the 11th, filling the exiled noble with a sense of pride at his skill. Sado caused an explosive ruckus before practically disappearing from the eyes of the Shinigami. Orihime made her laugh at her sudden reactions to the attempted sneak attack that left her opponent an unconscious heap. Tatsuki seemed a little overconfident with her desire to meet her little bee, but if she beats the crap out of that Omaeda guy that was the current lieutenant, she should get a meeting with Soi-Fon. Ganju... was attracting attention like fat and weak buffalo to a pride of hungry lions, seeing as how he was being chased by almost half of Squad 11.

 _'I understand your enthusiasm little Fireball,'_ Yoruichi thought to herself as she continued to watch them, _'but you don't become a black ops head by being careless.'_ She then saw Ichigo catch up to Ganju... and promptly crushed the nameless Soul Reapers in a second. _'I just hope Kukaku won't be too harsh on that idiot. Ichigo is setting a rather high bar.'_ She sweat dropped. It was then she noticed something interesting. Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Kenpachi Zaraki were both heading toward the same place. _'Now what are you two doing?'_ She questioned before following them.

 **(With Ichigo)**

"Ganju." Ichigo started, feeling a slight headache, looking down on his cousin from the pile of Shinigami he sat on. "I left you alone for... maybe five minutes. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" He roared, gesturing to the group that was previously chasing the Shiba man, all of whom were beaten and unconscious.

"Well," Ganju scratched the back of his head nervously, "I was running but these guys just showed up out of-"

"WHY THE HELL WERE YOU JUST RUNNING AROUND!? Don't you even know what stealth means!?" As the two Shibas argued over logical sense and manliness, they were unaware of the small, weak looking combat medic that accidentally stumbled upon their location... until said Shinigami tripped and screamed. This caught their attention as they went over to the poor kid.

"What a pathetic looking Soul Reaper." Ganju said, looking down on the guy with his chin length brunette hair, small frame, and a medical bag on his body.

"Almost makes you feel sorry." Ichigo remarked before helping the guy up. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Uh, Hanataro Yamada." He said, unused to such kindness from strangers. "I'm a member of... Squad... 4." He then screamed at the realization that he was in front of enemies, and one of them fought a captain on even ground. He was about to turn and run before Ichigo grabbed him by the shoulder.

"You mind giving us directions to where Rukia's being held?" Ichigo asked the trembling medic in his kind older brother tone, which immediately helped Hanataro calm down enough to make rational decisions again.

"Sure. Aren't you Ichigo Kurosaki?" Ichigo nodded in response, getting Hanataro to brighten up. "Rukia told me so much about you! Come on, I'll show you the way!" He cheered out, running off knowing that the two could catch up to him. He was always assigned janitorial duties by other Soul Reapers, but he never minded it. During the two weeks of Rukia's detainment in the Squad 6's barracks, he meet the petite beauty and talked with her. She told him about the man known as Ichigo and he developed an idolized image of him as a hero, and hopefully as a friend. He was eager to make a good first impression by helping him out. The cousins shrugged at each other, having no other leads but to follow. Ichigo decided to keep with them until someone else showed up that could escort the two. They seemed, less than capable of their own protection.

 **(Squad 4 Hospital)**

Yoruichi watched, finding amusement in Kurotsuchi's anger at the silent 3rd seat of the 11th squad. She understood now why Urahara teased him as much as he did, it was hilarious.

"You expect me to believe, that even though you fought him, you have absolutely nothing important to tell me!" The psychotic clown growled, feeling his intelligence insulted that he would believe such a lie, or his ego for being denied anything useful on a possible research specimen.

"Nothing to tell you." Ikkaku simply said. "I know not his end goals or anything about him or his allies. He defeated me with superior speed, strength, and skill. Nothing you'd understand."

"Insolent little-!" Kurotsuchi growled, raising his hand to punish Ikkaku for his insults. Yoruichi nearly jumped in, until the mad scientist's wrist was caught in the crushing grip of Zaraki.

"I don't believe you're entitled to punish members of other squads, Mayuri." He calmly threatened, making the Squad 12 captain reevaluate his options.

"Fine." He conceded, pulling his hand free from the berserker. "You finish his interrogation. I have other matters to attend to." With the psycho out of the room Yoruichi relaxed and continued her observations.

"So you managed to fight Ichigo and you end up beaten and bloodied." Zaraki stated before adopting an excited smirk. "Is he strong?"

"Very." Ikkaku responded. "He almost reminded me of when we first met captain. When I warned him about you, he merely said to meet him at the 1st division barracks. He keeps it down, but he craves a challenge all the same." He turned to the scarred man. "I don't know if you can beat him."

"Fine with me." Zaraki said, keeping that blood lust and thrill. "It's been too long since my blood boiled like this." He turned and left his 3rd in command to his recovery. His pink haired lieutenant soon joined him.

"So where to now Kenny?" Yachiru asked, feeling the scarred man's excitement affecting her as well. "Are we going to find Ichigo?"

"Ichigo will come to us." He said, already running to Squad 1's barracks. "And then, I have a grand fight!" He yelled before laughing manically.

 **(Lieutenants meeting)**

Renji and most of his fellow lieutenants listened as the latest report was delivered. Almost all of Squad 11 was out of commission with several other seated officers being taken out with relative ease.

 _'Looks like there's actually some validity to Captain Ichimaru's actions.'_ Thought Renji. _'This is embarrassing for the Gotei 13. Just how much stronger are you Ichigo?'_

"-continued sightings of one of the Ryoka heading for the 2nd division barracks." The man delivering the report announced.

"Hmmph, they think they can challenge me?" A large, balding, heavy set man with a purple collar snorted. "How embarrassing for me, the great Marechiyo Omaeda!" He boasted unashamedly, causing everyone else to groan. "What?"

"Finishing out the report, sightings of Ichigo confirms that he's making his way to the Repentance Cell, with one other and Squad 4 member, Hanataro Yamada, acting as their guide. Best case scenario-" He continued with his report while Renji had heard what he wanted and made his way to intercept Ichigo.

 **(With Ichigo)**

They followed Hanataro through the sewer system that lead to the closest they could get to the Repentance Cell. Ichigo looked up to the enormous white tower, the prison holding his friend, and the execution she would go to if he couldn't stop this conspiracy plot. He then felt the familiar presence from earlier that month, one of the men that took Rukia away.

"It's been a while, Renji Abarai." Ichigo said, casually, unconcerned with the lieutenant who was walking towards him and his group.

"Yes it has, Ichigo Kurosaki." The tattooed man said, following his captain's advice of not underestimating the Ryoka this time. "Now let me tell you now, this won't end like last time." He growled, glaring at the man that humiliated him. A look Ichigo returned.

"Yeah, it won't." He agreed before walking off toward where Ikkaku said that the 1st Division was located. "Escort Ganju to Rukia, let him have his talk with her and he'll turn himself in. I have a meeting with the Head Captain and I'm late enough as it is." Hanataro and Ganju could only look on in surprise. A lieutenant class Soul Reaper, and Ichigo was acting as if he was no threat. Renji's own surprise quickly shifted to more anger.

"Are you running away!?" He yelled at the hybrid. "Do you think I'm weaker than you!? Let me tell you now Ichigo, captains and lieutenants-"

"Captains and lieutenants are required to have their Reiatsu limited when they go to the world of the Living." Ichigo stated at the same time, silencing Renji again. "In Soul Society, that restriction doesn't exist and they are five times stronger than otherwise. I know Renji." He turned to look Renji dead in the eyes. "But I'm not going to bother fighting someone with such a weak resolve." He prepared to continue on his way.

"Don't you dare-!" Renji began before a beam of pale light shot just an inch from his neck. Renji stood in shock, feeling his skin burn and blister from the heat of a nameless Byakurai that demonstrated a clear message. 'I've gotten much stronger, and I'm resolved in my actions.' A point made with the amount of destruction that single beam caused.

"I could feel the conflict in your soul from the day we met." Ichigo told him, lowering his smoking hand. "You never wanted to do anything to harm Rukia. I don't know your past together, but until you end that conflict you will never be able to beat me." He said, before continuing on his way. Renji dropped to his knees, beaten yet again, and treated like a pathetic rookie for the first time in a while. He was deaf and blind to the world, unaware of Hanataro applying first aid to his burns, as Ichigo's words echoed into his memories of the past two weeks. He realized, he wanted to help Rukia, believing that beating Ichigo could influence that in any way. He wanted to defeat his captain, the man that took her away and made them drift apart. But most of all, he wanted to redeem himself for being a terrible friend. He did nothing to stop them from losing their connection, didn't even object in the slightest to her arrest, and blamed someone else when he was mad with himself. He made his plans and did as Ichigo told him, finding a place to rest for the remainder of the night before meeting with Rukia.

"Ichigo!" He yelled, before the hybrid disappeared from sight. "Please! Save Rukia!" Ichigo said nothing before vanishing in a burst of speed.

 **(With Tatsuki, around the same time)**

 _'Finally!'_ The martial artist thought to herself, reaching the headquarters of the 2nd squad of the Shinigami. _'Now Yoruichi always described her as petite with black hair, and since she's the current captain, she should be wearing a haori with a 2 on it.'_ "Or maybe I can force her out of hiding by beating the crap out of the idiots that have been following me!" She yelled out and letting the ninjas of the Onmitsukido, the covert police of Soul Society, know she knew they were following her. Little by little, they began to reveal themselves, with Marechiyo standing tall and proud.

"You must be incredibly foolish to come here alone little girl!" Omaeda yelled out. He remembered the report from earlier, wartime measures were being taken. The forces of the Seireitei could no longer allow these human brats to keep showing them up. He had to prove the effectiveness of his squad and make his captain proud. "I, lieutenant Marechiyo Omaeda, will show you your-!" He tried to say before Tatsuki slammed her knee into his face, resulting in a loud crunch that came from a broken nose. She then kicked him in the stomach, using that momentum to flip over him and threw him into the hard tile stones of the roof of the building they were on. She then locked his arms in place and swiftly dislocated them, finishing with a swift punch to his temple and knocking him out.

"Time!" She yelled out to no one in particular.

"Uh... 2.5 seconds." Someone muttered out, surprised by the ferocity and efficiency she displayed.

"Damn, too slow!" Tatsuki cursed. "But whatever, you lot think this'll piss off your captain enough to come out?" She asked, standing on top of the unconscious heap that was a lieutenant.

"If anything you did me a favor." She turned and came face to face with the petite black haired captain of Squad 2. "I'm Soi-Fon, captain of Squad 2. Surrender peacefully Ryoka." She commanded in a no nonsense way. Tatsuki met that with a determined grin.

"Oh, I know who you are already." Tatsuki said, jumping off of the oaf. "Name's Tatsuki Arisawa, and I'm here for one thing." She immediately bowed before the captain while clasping her hands. "Please spar with me!" For the first time in a long while, Soi-Fon was caught of guard and stared at the human in shock.

"Huh?" She so eloquently asked, trying to make some sense of the situation before her.

"Out of all the Ryoka, only two are permitted to fight captains." Tatsuki explained. "I'm not one of them, but I really want to fight you! It's been forever since I had a chance to really test my skills. If you let me spar with you, I'll surrender immediately after." Soi-Fon wracked her brain, trying to figure this out. She's used to surprise attacks at night, poisons in her food and drinks, all out ambushes, everything except for a sincere, up front, sparring match request from an enemy. This was a new one for her.

"Well, uhh..." She said, some logical part of her mind still trying to catch up. "You did assault and embarrass my lieutenant in front of the entire squad."

"Oh please, that guy is seriously your lieutenant?" Tatsuki chuckled, getting up out of her bow. "That bloated, flashy, idiot is the honest to God lieutenant of the 2nd division? Did he buy his way up the ladder, because no one's standards are that low."

"As much as I'd like to agree with you, he actually did earn his station." Now it was Tatsuki's turn to be completely shocked. "Yeah, his method is to act like a boastful, egotistical idiot that only got his position through money to drop his opponent's guard." There was a pause between the two martial artists, Soi-Fon's expression went back to normal while Tatsuki was still bug eyed. "It _is_ a legitimate strategy, but not one I approve of. It gets really annoying."

"I'm sorry captain~." Omaeda managed to groan out, having finally come to.

"Shut up idiot!" Only to be silenced again by the girls kicking him like a soccer ball shot out of a cannon. They shared a glance before giggling.

"I like you, Arisawa." Soi-Fon told her. "You've earned that sparring match." She said before dropping to the ground and removing her haori, revealing her sleeveless and backless uniform. "But when I've had enough, I will end it." She said with a smirk.

"Fine with me!" Tatsuki called out with a grin, dropping down to join her. "I'll even tell you a secret I bet you're dying to know."

 **(With Ichigo)**

He made his way towards the old man, risking a slight headache with a single pesquisa pulse to get a general direction and location. He found his target and charged toward who he expected was Yamamoto with determination, refusing anymore detours, settling for only necessary delays instead. He expected Zaraki to be waiting for him, which could help his discussion with the Commander to go much smoother if he was in no real condition to fight. That was the current plan anyway. Go to the 1st division barracks, fight Zaraki, talk to Yamamoto, and expose Aizen somehow. It was supposed to be simple. But there was always a chance for a plan to hit a roadblock. He felt that roadblock and knew that this couldn't be avoided, so he dropped down and came face to face with his opponent.

"Hello Ichigo Kurosaki." Said the man. "I'm the captain of squad 5, Sosuke Aizen."


	18. Framed Crescent Moon

**A/N: Some of you questioned why Tatsuki would just rush into a fight she knew she couldn't win. The answer was that the spar was on the first thing on her mind but not the main goal. What could Tatsuki possibly tell Soi-Fon that could benefit them in the long run? After all, sometimes you can lose a fight if it achieves a higher goal. As for the second fight, I'm used to Aizen basically curbstomping his opponents with ease so I might've screwed up a little with that. Thanks to SSJ3Kyuubi for letting me use his gag and transformation from "What Hides Beneath the Surface" and my good friend WhackyBiscuit for the name of this chapter. I'll finish this off with saying something that been bothering me. Ichigo's harem is his lovers, but he will get physical with some other ladies.**

Framed Crescent Moon

 **(Soi-Fon vs. Tatsuki)**

The sky in the realm of passed on souls was on fire with the light of the setting sun. The two martial artists stood a few feet apart from the other, waiting for a the start of the fight. A brave soul among the patrol corps volunteered to referee the battle between the hornet and fireball. Rules stood as when one of them admits defeat, or was rendered incapable of fighting. No blades, no kido, just martial arts. The women just kept their confident smirks as they wait, though Soi-Fon remained calm and focused while Tatsuki could barely contain her excitement. Off to the side, with the rest of the Onmitsukido, the appointed official raised his arm.

"Begin!" He yelled, bringing his arm down swiftly. The two charged at each other, Tatsuki throwing the first punch which Soi-Fon caught and deflected it. Managing to use that shift in balance, Tatsuki continued a furious assault of punches and kicks to her senior disciple of the Flash Goddess. Soi-Fon kept her focus and seemingly danced around every attack, dodging or deflecting every blow with relative ease. Once she had a clear opening she struck, slamming her palms against Tatsuki's midsection and sent her back several feet.

"First blood." She quipped, Tatsuki already steadying herself. "Ready for more? I'd be disappointed if you gave up now." She just disappeared in a burst of shunpo and slammed her foot into Soi-Fon with similar results.

"Don't worry, I can take a hit." She returned as Soi-Fon uncrossed her arms from blocking the near sudden attack.

"Keep this up and I'll make you my new lieutenant." The captain returned, pleased with the promise her challenger displayed. They again charged at each other and became locked in another exchange of blows, each one as unrelenting as the last to display their skills in bare handed combat. It went on like that until the petite captain caught Tatsuki's wrist and twisted around to put her in an arm lock, pinning her right arm helplessly against her back.

"Not to seem rude," Tatsuki groaned out in pain, "but I'd rather not go against my boyfriend and join the enemy. We're still on opposing sides remember?"

"Maybe so, but it's only a matter of time till you're all captured." She said, putting more pressure on Tatsuki's arm and forcing the girl to her knees. "You said it yourself, only two of you are supposed to be strong enough to fight captains." Tatsuki regained her smirk as she felt her hand press against the small captain's stomach.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm a slouch either. Doesn't that burn by the way?" She asked, igniting her Reishi in her fist and summoning her fire. Soi-Fon jumped back in surprise and released Tatsuki who kicked her legs out from under her and tried to slam her burning fist into the Onmitsukido commander's stomach. She was met only with stone as Soi-Fon escaped at the last second.

"We agreed on no kido." Soi-Fon growled, analyzing the mysterious ability her opponent displayed as her other fist ignited. "But that's not kido, is it?" The two returned to their stances in preparation of the next assault.

"You're so much better than me." Tatsuki defended, not the least bit bothered by her flames. "I needed an ace up my sleeve." She charged at the hornet, the fires in her hands roaring as they flew through the air to find their target with every strike.

 _'So much heat in such a small flame!'_ Soi-Fon thought as she dodged through the assault. The new ability Tatsuki displayed increased the effective range of her attacks, leaving small burns and singes on her as she tried to adapt to the sudden change. _'Does she actually know... no. It's not the same. A good imitation though. Definitely need her in my squad.'_ After she managed to recognize the pattern in Tatsuki's movements, she made her move. Once again deflecting Tatsuki's punch and exposing her side. _'Predictable.'_ Soi-Fon smirked, readying a disabling strike. She was unaware of Tatsuki's smirk as she turned on her own and got Soi-Fon with a spinning hook kick, with a little extra spice to it.

"My fists aren't the only ones that burn." She explained as Soi-Fon slid to a halt on the ground, grasping her shoulder as the remnants of the spirit fire continued to burn her. She stood up as Tatsuki ignited her feet as well. "That's my point captain." She said before charging again, putting Soi-Fon on the defensive as she had to dodge the fiery strikes. Her shoulder still burned from the earlier attack and it put her on guard. For as much danger she was in and the duty she had to uphold, she found herself enjoying the match. It's not often that she gets a challenge that actually tests her in such a manner. She disappeared in a burst of speed to gain some distance and rethink a strategy.

 _'Skilled martial artist, interesting ability, maybe some more work on her shunpo.'_ Soi-Fon evaluated Tatsuki in her head. _'Omaeda, say hello to your replacement.'_ She finished before Tatsuki spotted her on a spire and threw a punch.

"Meteor strike!" Tatsuki yelled, shooting off a fireball at her opponent. Soi-Fon barely managed to dodge the explosion when the ball connected to the building. Tatsuki winced from the accidental damage she caused. "Sorry. Still working on that." She apologized.

"Just something we'll have to work on when you join the Stealth Force." Soi-Fon said, disapproving of the flashiness of the move. "Should be easy to fix."

"Understood. Thanks senpai." Tatsuki let out carelessy, making Soi-Fon stiffen.

"What did you call me?" She said shaken. She knew that Tatsuki didn't attend the Academy, and her movements were so familiar. Now she understood why.

"I said sen... pai." Tatsuki realized her mistake. "Right, Sensei said you'd still be mad at-" She didn't even see it coming, barely felt it until she saw Soi-Fon in front of her with her fist buried in her gut, right on the solar-plexus. Tatsuki coughed out in pain as she was tripped and both her arms nearly torn out of their sockets and Soi-Fon dislocated them. The moment she landed face first, Soi-Fon pinned her there with a near death grip on her neck.

"I'm done with this spar, Arisawa." The captain said coldly as her squad members came over to retrieve the defeated ryoka. "It was a good match, so I'll give you some advice. Leave her, she doesn't care about her students." She said bitterly, never forgiving the woman she once looked up to. She heard Tatsuki gasp out with some laughter.

"I'll keep that in mind." She groaned out, ignoring the pain in her chest. "By the way, still wanna hear that secret?" She called out to the back facing her. "It has to do with why she left you."

 **(Ichigo vs Aizen)**

"I'm the captain of squad 5, Sosuke Aizen." The man across the hybrid said. He spoke gently, mockingly as he was sure Ichigo knew who he was and his intentions. The hybrid said nothing as the two stood across from one another. "If you would be so kind-" He unsheathed his blade as Ichigo instantly appeared before him and swung his blade. He effortlessly blocked the attack as a shockwave created a gust of wind. "-to let me finish. And you called Renji rude."

"The difference is that Byakuya was actually interested in what I had to say." Ichigo said, charging his energy for a familiar ability. "There is nothing you have to say that I care about. Getsuga Tenshou!" He roared, hitting Aizen point blank with a black and blue wave of energy. The blast left a giant gash in the ground and reduced several buildings to rubble. Ichigo scanned the cloud of dust for his opponent. "I know what you're after and you won't stop me from reaching Yamamoto."

"Do you mean to tell him about my goals with the Hogyoku?" Aizen said from behind Ichigo as six beams of light impaled him. "Do you really think he'll believe the words of a ryoka or the student of exiles over a captain that's served loyally for a century?" He asked before blocking another strike as the trapped Ichigo disappeared.

"Actually, I was going to tell him about an actual threat. Not some arrogant child attempting to play god." Aizen glared at the hybrid in front of him. "Did I actually strike a nerve on the great Aizen?" Ichigo asked before Aizen got behind him a left a deep gash in his back.

"I thought you wanted to get to Yamamoto as soon as possible." He said to the boy as he staggered in pain. "How do you expect to get to him if you spend all your time talking to me?"

"Guess you're right." Ichigo said as he straightened up, already healed from the deep cut in his back. "If we're going to keep exchanging banter till one of us dies, we'll be here till morning." Ichigo rolled and stretched his limbs in preparation. "So I'm not going to bother being subtle with this, neither of us are going to go all out and I doubt you'll benefit in killing me now." He faced his opponent and settled into his stance. "Is this just to get an idea of my current power, or are you staging a show?"

"Could be both, could be neither." Aizen returned, readying himself. "You will never succeed, Kurosaki. Shatter, Kyoka-" He never finished his release phrase before Ichigo attacked him furiously, forcing the captain on the defensive. The training from Urahara and Yoruichi showed as every blow was filled with an intent to kill, so subtle that the only way to confirm the intentions of every strike was that each one was aimed for a vital area. Aizen easily met every strike, the danger actually making him focus on defense. _'Could he? No, that's impossible. No one knows.'_ Aizen thought to himself as Ichigo continued his assault.

 _'Cannot let him use his illusion ability, absolutely can't!'_ Ichigo told himself, knowing that anything less than lethal intent would do little to give the man pause. Ichigo was caught off guard as Aizen managed to disarm Ichigo of his blade as he twisted it out of his hands. Left with his bare fists, Ichigo increased his speed suddenly and struck Aizen in the chest with a palm attack. Aizen attempted to get some distance but Ichigo stayed inside his guard, doing his best to disable or at least crush his throat. Just as Ichigo seemed to get the upper hand, Aizen made another deep slash through Ichigo's throat.

"Bakudo #61, Rikujokoro." Aizen recited, trapping the boy with the rods of light again. "Foolish boy. All those years of preparation, all that training, all of it amounting to nothing. Even with me holding back. What a disappointment you turned out to be." He closed his eyes in shame at the display of Ichigo's abilities, secretly hoping for him to prove him wrong. He opened his eyes to see Ichigo in front of him with his arm glowing in concentrated Reishi.

"Getsuga!" Ichigo yelled, striking Aizen in the chest with a fist and blast of Reishi, sending him back several feet. Not lightening up, he aimed his palm at the man again with a ball of crackling energy ready. "Hado #63, Raikoho!" He fired the blast of energy at the man as he ended up buried in rubble. "Like I said," Ichigo growled as he summoned his sword back to him, "you will not stop me Aizen." He released the first form of his blade and raised it up for next attack. "Getsuga Tensho!" He roared, sending a wave of his destructive power at the man, destroying everything in its path. He grunted, feeling himself losing to his bloodlust. _'No! Gotta stay focused! Can't reveal any more hollow or quincy abilities!'_ He yelled to himself, trying to suppress his inner beast.

"Not bad," He heard from behind as Aizen sunk his blade into his body, "but you are still too weak. Hado #11, Tsuzuri Raiden." He said, sending millions of volts of spirit electricity through Ichigo's body. The hybrid could only drop to his knees helplessly as his muscles clenched and his fries from the inside. "I was hoping that you would be an ultimate being, capable of standing at my side in the end. But you have proven weak, feeble. Maybe, next time I try, I will use one of your sisters to birth my creation." Aizen mused, purposefully goading the hybrid. The worst part was that Ichigo knew that was his goal, but he didn't care.

"Don't you DARE!" Ichigo roared, forcing himself up and uppercutting Aizen with all his strength. Ichigo's veins were glowing and bulging out with his eyes shifting colors and his Reiatsu flaring about his body. He rocketed toward Aizen, creating three separate speed clones that each attacked the captain. The man flew higher until he felt a bind around his body. He found a rope of light binding him as Ichigo ripped him toward the ground. As they neared, Ichigo grabbed hold of him and used the momentum to spin them around and threw the manipulator into the ground at a greater velocity. As soon as Aizen collided with the ground, Ichigo aimed his palms again for another kido spell. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado #31, Shakkaho!" Ichigo chanted, creating a massive fireball.

 _'A fine display of power, but not enough.'_ Aizen thought before shielding himself with a Danku, holding off the majority of Ichigo's fireball. After the blast ended, he saw over a hundred more appearing everywhere above him and shooting down like rain. _'That's a new one.'_ Aizen idly thought before the punishing bombardment slammed into his barrier, eventually breaking it. Ichigo landed on the ground, almost a hundred feet away. "Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu-" He attempted before feeling himself get impaled and shot back into another building, this one collapsing on top of him. Ichigo's blade retracting to a normal length.

"In retrospect," Ichigo panted as he finally calmed down, "this was a really bad idea." He looked down at his bloodied sword, now returned to its sealed state for that final attack. Every bit as difficult as he thought it would be, but he felt something was off about this.

"Captain Aizen!" He heard a woman scream. He turned a saw a petite distraught girl, looking at where Aizen last was before turning to glare at the hybrid. "You murderer!"

"Ah crap." He whispered as he saw more lieutenants reveal themselves in the pale moon light, all looking at him in shock. He tried to figure a way out while ignoring a sudden itch in his body.

 **(With Aizen)**

"That boy is definitely something." He said, focusing his kido into healing the wound in his side. "He's able to mix and blend his abilities to frightening extents. Generating Reishi platforms as a focus for kido, mixing sonido and shunpo, concentrating his Reishi through his own body? Ichigo, you will be a fascinating being." He ceased his spell as he finally healed from his stab wound. "Didn't expect him to mimic Gin's shikai like that. Maybe I should have gotten to you first. No matter." He rose up and returned to the building of the Central 46. "With this, you will be the most wanted man in Soul Society and your friends will be executed." He said, looking down at his zanpakuto. An elegant blade, despite missing two inches of the tip. That part of the blade was still embedded inside Ichigo, breaking off when he turned to attack him in that final assault. "This will not protect you, Ichigo. The other captains will kill you for me."

 **(With Kenpachi and Yamamoto)**

"Wow Kenny! Ichi must be really strong!" Yachiru exclaimed from her captain's shoulder. The scarred man could only grin in anticipation.

"Yeah, that definitely looks like a worthwhile fight." The Kenpachi said in his ever gravely voice.

"Do you not care that he killed captain Aizen?" The old commander by his side asked. When Zaraki heard of where he could expect to meet his chosen opponent he made his way into Yamamoto's barracks and settled down, waiting patiently for Ichigo to arrive. The old man allowed it, as he figured the simplistic nature of the bloodthirsty fighter might inspire some revelation to some of his questions.

"I couldn't give a damn who dies. That just means they were weak." He said, completely without care. "Though it does surprise me. Aizen said that he wanted to help save that Kuchiki girl and he was going to do everything to help do that. You'd think Ichigo would take him up on that offer."

"Indeed." Yamamoto mused. _'Ichigo Kurosaki. When you and your friends were attacked with the intent of capture, you defeated them without killing them. Aizen finds you and tries to help you, you kill him in cold blood. What is happening?'_ He questioned as he enjoyed the rest of his tea.


	19. Recovery and Reactions

**A/N: Okay, before anyone complains about anything; Unohana performed an autopsy in canon and noticed something off which prompted her to investigate when the confusion reached a climax on Soukyoku Hill, Ichigo was trained by two master assassins with the major intention of eventually killing people for the greater good since he was a child so he'd be more open to lethal tactics against enemies. This is all before Ichigo became an ally of Soul Society and he seems to be an anarchist ryoka that just murdered a loyal captain of Soul Society. If it doesn't make sense the first time you read it, read it again with more focus.**

Recovery and Reactions

 **(With Ichigo)**

The orange haired warrior stood there, in the pale light of the moon amidst the wreckage and rubble of his clash with the captain. He wasn't aware of the gathering audience or even what they saw. His knowledge about Aizen's abilities were simply that of illusions, not the extent of it. He surveyed the Soul Reapers surrounding him, the distraught petite girl with her hair in a bun, a man with a tattoo of 69 on his face, another wearing sunglasses with a thin mustache, a third with long blonde hair covering an eye, a woman with wavy blonde hair and huge... assets, and Gin Ichimaru with a shorter white haired boy wearing an Haori.

 _'Two captains, one of which tried to kill me earlier.'_ He thought to himself as he analyzed his situation, noting the badges on the others' arms. _'Along with five lieutenants.'_ Ichigo felt the stress of the earlier fight seep into his body, making him feel weaker and weaker. _'Can I talk my way out of this?'_

"You murderer!" The petite girl screamed, charging at him with hate in her eyes.

 _'Guess not.'_ He realized with finality as the girl called out her blade, turning it into a multi pronged sword on fire. When she got within five feet of him however, he stopped her cold in her tracks with a large hand wrapped tightly around her neck. _'I need to get out of here, that fight took to much out of me.'_ He tightened his grip as she struggled feebly in his hand, already weakening from the cut off blood flow to her brain. He loosened his grip when she stopped struggling, leaving her only unconscious. It did not look good to the others watching this.

"Momo!" He heard them cry out as he let the girl down as gently and quickly as possible. He barely had enough time to avoid the spinning twin sided scythe blade, causing him to jump away from the downed girl. "You bastard!" The man with the tattoo called out.

 _'Guessing Aizen had them under his illusion before the fight.'_ He tried to focus while dodging the blades as the lieutenant charged at him with both kusarigama poles while the yakuza man attacked him with a large scimitar blade that had a pick below the tip. Both were relentless in their attacks, making Ichigo bend and weave through their attacks, unaware of the blonde lieutenant's chanting of a kido spell. He was impaled with the familiar rods of light which slowed him enough for both of his attackers to strike him. Both attacks hit true as the cold steel dug their way into his flesh, or that was the intention at least. When they made contact, they bounced off of him harmlessly.

"Impossible!" The white haired Hitsugaya gasped. "Just how much power does he have?" He damned his own abilities for being too dangerous to allow him to join in the fight, wanting to immediately kill the ryoka for daring to harm his friend.

 _'More than enough.'_ Gin thought as he watched the fight, losing his fox like smirk to analyze the hybrid. _'That's a terrifying hierro he has.'_ He thought before Ichigo forced his opponents away with a massive pulse of his Reiatsu. _'Near perfect regeneration, strong defense, amazing Reiatsu control and manipulation. And best of all, he'll only get stronger.'_ He felt himself grin. _'He'll do nicely.'_ He saw Hisagi throw his shikai blade one more time at the hybrid.

 _'I can't wait any longer.'_ Ichigo growled in his mind. Just as the spinning blades passed him, he grabbed onto the chain and wrapped it around his arm. The look of shock on the lieutenant was enough for Ichigo to yank on the chain and swing him around like a flail. After watching his ally get slammed into several hard surfaces, the yakuza looking man tried to attack Ichigo again. Ichigo sent him flying back with a punch to his gut and further back as Hisagi collided with him. "Hado #11, Tsuzuri Raiden." He whispered, sending an electric current through the chain and turning the two into lightbulbs.

"Raise your head, Wabisuke!" He heard from behind him. He released Zangetsu in time to turn and block a relentless assault from the squad 3 lieutenant and his hook shaped blade. When he backed off, Ichigo nearly collapsed at the sudden change of weight in his sword. "My blade doubles the weight of anything it strikes. I've struck your sword over twenty times, you can no longer lift your blade." The man said as he hooked Ichigo's neck with his sword. "Submit, and atone for the sin of hurting my friends." He said as he pulled.

"Izuru! That's not going to work!" Gin called out to his lieutenant. Sure enough, the blade barely made a scratch in the hybrid. Ichigo merely grabbed the blade and removed it from his neck before calmly raising up his sword. Kira was watching in dismay as Ichigo clearly demonstrated his prowess.

"Next time I see you, tell me how much this hurts." He said before swinging the flat of his blade like a club and sending the man flying. _'Damn, I could barely keep that going.'_ He said before changing his blade and removing the effects. _'That was_ really _heavy.'_

"Sit upon the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" The child captain called out. In the midst of the onslaught against the hybrid, his lieutenant Rangiku managed to pulled his childhood friend Momo out of harm's way. With the other lieutenants out of his range, he and Ichimaru could now get involved. He sent a few of his ice dragons down on the lone ryoka. He saw Ichigo scan the area and seemed relieved that he was alone. He saw a dark red ball of energy coalesce in his hand. _'Is that a-'_ He thought in confusion before Ichigo thrust his hand at him and unleashed the torrent of power.

"Bakudo #39, Enkosen!" Gin yelled out, getting in front of his colleague with a round orange shield before Ichigo's cero destroyed the dragons and blast even them away. _'Is he already at the level of an Espada?'_ Gin wondered, thinking back to Aizen's army and comparing the powers of the two. Before he could do anything else, a massive thick cloud of red smoke exploded from Ichigo's position and his Reiatsu seemed to disappear. _'That project worked a little too well Aizen. This boy is going to kill you.'_ He predicted as reinforcements came too late. Ichigo has disappeared.

 **(With Ichigo)**

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" The hybrid chanted as he speed walked toward another sewer entrance to hide and like his wounds. With the danger gone and his adrenaline wearing away, that dull itch in his side became a sharp pain, like something was carving away at his insides. "Damn you Aizen!" He cursed, feeling himself weakening more and more. "This is going to make talking to Yamamoto a bit worrisome." He managed to find his way to a safe place and collapsed on the floor. "Back in a sewer system, almost completely drained, and they know I have hollow powers." Ichigo grunted. "I need a nap..." He mumbled before darkness took him. Unaware of several figures in white appearing from behind him.

 **(With Renji)**

He stood, watching in shock and awe at the battle that transpired. He brought Ganju and Hanataro to a good resting spot for the night and it wouldn't be too much longer till they get to Rukia's cell. He sent out a couple hell butterflies informing both his captain and the Head Captain of what was happening with him. He confronted Ichigo and was completely outclassed in a single move, he would take the other ryoka and bring him to the Repentance Cell to settle a personal issue of some kind and Ichigo was determined to reach the Commander. While the others slept he stood as a sentinel against any that might show up for some meager ounce of glory or something else idiotic, that's when he saw explosions of force and Reishi. He immediately realized that Ichigo was fighting, and was glad that Ichigo chose not to fight him. After some time the struggle died down and he heard an echoing scream of despair that stretched all over the Seireitei.

"Captain Aizen!" He heard Hinamori scream. That caught the tattooed lieutenant's attention. "You murderer!" Renji was shocked at that.

"Ichigo... you killed..." Renji didn't know Ichigo at all personally, just that he had the presence of a powerful and honorable warrior. Rukia told him more as a man that would fight to protect anyone if he could help. Everything he heard about Ichigo and everything he knew about Aizen told him that the two would be friends, allies. Aizen would bring Ichigo to the Commander, they discuss Rukia's case and get her amnesty, and he'd be placed under strict observation until the event that he could fully become a Soul Reaper. But now? Ichigo killed Aizen? What was going on? The battle continued with lieutenants Kira, Hisagi, and Tetsuzaemon proving no challenge and Captain Hitsugaya attempting to attack, only for his shikai to be overpowered with a hollow's cero. "Ichigo. What the hell are you?"

 **(With Tatsuki, Squad 2 barracks)**

Tatsuki lay on her cell cot, resting and waiting with guards on stand by to act. Despite what happened after the spar, Tatsuki was being treated rather well. The interrogation didn't yield too much they didn't already know, other than who could fight captains. Tatsuki was being a well behaved prisoner so she was being treated relatively well. It wasn't until Ichigo's fight with Aizen started did she react.

"What's going on?" She asked one of her guards when a member of the patrol corps came in when the fight ended. The last thing she felt about her lover's Reiatsu was that it was fluctuating from focused to chaotic and weak. She was sitting at the edge of the cot with anticipation and worry.

"Apparently Ichigo met with Captain Aizen." The messenger stated. "Aizen offered to help Ichigo who instantly attacked with no other provocation." Her teachers never said anything about Aizen to her, all she knew was that he was never to be trusted. But for Ichigo to simply attack someone out of the blue? He must know something about Aizen she clearly didn't. "Captain Aizen stated his intentions to save the prisoner, but Ichigo responded that he didn't care about the prisoner before fatally injuring the captain. Ichigo Kurosaki disappeared without a trace shortly after disabling lieutenants Momo Hinamori, Izuru Kira, Shuhei Hisagi, and Tetsuzaemon Iba. " Tatsuki felt sick and numb, all the strength drained from her. "Same orders apply. Capture the ryoka, by any means necessary." He didn't say it, but the implications were clear. Lethal force is permitted. "Only Captain class Soul Reapers may confront Ichigo Kurosaki."

 **(With Chad)**

He was resting after a long day of running around, evading patrols, beating the crap out of other Soul Reapers, placing tags all over the Seireitei, and he still had more to do. He had the energy, more than enough to keep going. Endurance, stamina, and strength were the things Tatsuki couldn't beat him at and he wasn't too far behind Ichigo's level in those areas. The reason he needed to rest was to calm himself down. Ichigo was in trouble, he felt it. He should find him, watch his back, shield him when he can't protect himself. But he had his mission, and Ichigo trusted him. Thinking back on last night when they talked.

 **(Flashback)**

" _Hey Chad, what's with those packets you gave to Ganju's friends?"_ Ichigo asked before they all retired for the night.

" _I don't know. Something Urahara gave me. Said, five in every district and where the pressure seemed greatest. He told me and Uryu to place these in hotspots all over Seireitei."_ He explained. He didn't say it, but he felt uneasy about abandoning Ichigo in enemy territory.

" _Don't even think about it Chad."_ Ichigo quickly said. _"I don't care how bad it gets, you have a mission and you see it through to the end. Don't worry about me. Cause I'm not worried about you."_ He said, making the giant look at him questioningly. _"I have too much faith in you to worry about you dying on me."_ He answered, throwing a confident smile to his long time friend. It eased Sado's nerves as he fell asleep for the night.

 **(Flashback end)**

"Ichigo." He mumbled, rubbing the medallion on his neck. "You'll be fine." He said, reassuring himself before lying down to rest for a time. _'I'm sorry for being a bad friend. I can't help but be worried about you from time to time. I swear to never let you down though.'_ He let the darkness take him.

 **(With Uryu and Orihime)**

The duo finished placing the next patch at their current location when they felt Ichigo's battle. Orihime desperately wanted to get to his side but Uryu managed to calm her down by reminding her how outclassed she would be. Best to let Ichigo finish his fight when she could be safe from the crossfire. By the time the dust settled and it was safe to go to him, he vanished. Uryu became the victim of an angry Orihime and her less than happy fairies who were now attacking Uryu in the most annoying manner possible with Orihime angrily pouting at him.

 _'Well, least she's not really hurting me.'_ He rationalized after remembering what she did to that one Shinigami that attacked them. The ones they saw first were easily dispatched with his bow and Tsubaki. The ones that found them, Orihime proved her frightening skill with her martial arts. It was embarrassing that she was handling the close quarters combat while he was too slow to stop them. He could hold his own, Orihime just always attacked first. That's when he felt a familiar Reishi presence, one he only recognized from his father. _'What the hell?'_ He wondered before feeling a fluctuation in Reishi that quickly dissipated.

"Uryu, what was that?" Orihime asked, recalling her sprites and calming down.

"That was Ichigo, and something else." Uryu said, being as vague as possible. _'The Vandenreich watches from the shadows. That shadows of Soul Society? How is this possible?'_ He tried to figure out before deciding to double their efforts and progress. "Come on Orihime, we have work to do."

"Right." She said, matching the urgency in his tone.

 **(Inside Ichigo's Inner World)**

 _'Was this on your command?'_ The black Zangetsu questioned, standing watchful over his charge and master. _'Are you sentient enough to make these commands? Or was this the order of your mindless dogs?'_ Ichigo himself rested peacefully, unaware of events that took place.

"Well that was boring." Came the warped voice of the real blade. "King's showing hopeful progress though."

"Then the Quincy Soldats are dead." The elder said. "That's good. They might see the asset or threat that Ichigo is, but won't attack knowing he isn't vulnerable." He then noticed Ichigo healing faster.

"Yeah, they'll also be less inclined now knowing what might happen." The hollow spoke. "It'll take more than a bunch of nameless drones to capture Ichigo on our watch."

"Indeed." The old man said, watching Ichigo awaken from his slumber.

"Like maybe a cute girl with a nice rack. Someone like that one blonde chick-"

"Shut up."

`  
 **(With Ichigo)**

He roused himself from his slumber, releasing a yawn as he stretched himself and feeling several familiar pops in his joints and back. He forced himself to his feet and stretched out more.

"Thank god for my regenerative powers." He said to himself. "Not only would I be sore, I'd be dead otherwise... Where do souls go when they die?" Ichigo asked as he opened his eyes, only to be met with the picture of several dead bodies. All in white military uniforms with a Quincy cross that all seem to have deep gashes in their bodies. He looked down to see his blade, stained red in gore. "Let it go Ichigo, you have stuff to do." He said, choosing to ignore the bodies of the quincy. If he was going to reach Yamamoto today, he could not afford any distractions. He proceeded to leave his little hideaway after calling his blade back to his hand.

 **(Squad 8 Barracks)**

"Captain Kyoraku," a female Shinigami with a stern expression called to her lazing captain, "a ryoka has appeared."

"Which one Nanao?" The lazy bearded man known as Shunsui Kyoraku asked his secretary/lieutenant. Tatsuki gave them a description of her friends and vouched that Ichigo would never kill unless necessary.

"Based on what Arisawa said, he should be Yasutora Sado." She said. "He's not permitted to fight a captain, but neither was Arisawa and-"

"And she sparred with Captain Soi-Fon. There is a difference." He said, raising from his nap. "Come on, let's go greet our guest."

 **(Squad 1 Barracks)**

Ichigo finally made it to the courtyard of the leader of the Gotei 13's base. The building stood there, tall and imposing as Ichigo strode over to his destination.

"Come on out already!" Ichigo called out. "I know I've kept you waiting but I was held up!" He felt an immense spiritual pressure come down on him as a hunched figure on the roof of the barracks stood up. Ichigo felt a savage nature much like his repressed instincts, as much as he'd hate to say it, Ichigo was excited. The man jumped off the roof of the barracks and came crashing down across from him.

"I admit I was losing patience." The Kenpachi said in a deep tone, the jingling of his bells adding somewhat to his menace. "But that fight last night only served to excite me more." He stood to his full imposing height, showing his brutal and ragged form. "Name's Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of squad 11. And I'm pleased to finally meet you, Ichigo Kurosaki!" He said with a savage grin.


	20. Pact of Fighters

**A/N: Alright time to get some major things out of the way before anyone finds a reason to complain. Chad vs Kyoraku, there is no way Chad could ever really beat this guy the way he is now. I have a major fight for him planned out, but you'll just have to wait. Ichigo vs Kenpachi, if this seems at all rushed, I got that done pretty late one night and I just wanted to sleep. All the cliffhangers recently, it just wouldn't be Bleach otherwise. Now I have an idea of whose going to be in Ichigo's harem for now, but do any of you want a girl for Uryu or Chad?**

Pact of Fighters

 **(With Chad)**

The hours passed outside as he rested, inside he went through years of his life. The life he regretted as a kid, angry at everything and anyone just waiting for an excuse to lash out. The life he had because of his grandfather, helping others with his powerful fists while taking unbelievable punishment with his strong body. Now the life he lives, as an unbreakable shield to a mighty protector. His strength granted to one that helped him find a sense of meaning in his life, a best friend that he'd be ready to die for because he would do the same. He'd then defy death because he knew Ichigo would never forgive him for that. He chuckled slightly, finding humor in the contradiction of refusing his death when that was Ichigo's job description. He was brought out of his musing when he heard the shouts of Shinigami outside the warehouse he was sleeping in.

"Guess that's it for my nap." He mumbled before transforming his arm. He rose up and walked over to the door, the yelling and thudding getting louder and louder. He made a swift strike at one of the hinges, blowing a hole through the frame and quieting the crowd outside. He repeated that three more times, leaving the door very loose in its place. He backed up a little bit before charging and using the door as a makeshift ram. A good chunk of that crowd of Soul Reapers ended up unconscious from the sudden impact as Chad began his rampage through the crowd. Punches like lightning sending his opponents flying as he pretty much waded through the crowd. Throwing some around like discarded clothing, kicks that cleared a path like axes to wood, the intense cannon blasts of Reishi from his black right arm, more akin to a force of nature then a man to all the Shinigami against him. A group of twenty strong reduced to naught but mangled broken bones. "Maybe I should try to hold back more." Chad wondered aloud as he studied the aftermath. Craters in the walls and streets with bent or broken swords all around him with piles of unconscious Soul Reapers. "Oh well." He said before fishing out his locator and proceeding with his task. "I wonder how Ichigo's doing."

 **(With Ichigo and Kenpachi)**

"Kenpachi." Ichigo said, staring down his opponent. "The greatest fighter of the Court Guard Squads, the man who stands atop a mountain of corpses." He remembered the stories of the various title holders told by his teachers. All the hollows he faced, the hardest his teachers attacked him, none of it compared to the dark savagery of the man standing across from him. It was both unsettling and exciting for the young hybrid. "Ikkaku said you'd want to meet me. Any reason why?"

"Because you're strong." Kenpachi responded, like it was the simplest thing in the world. "My interest has always been in a good fight. Good, evil, justice, chaos? I don't care about any of that because none of it matters in a fight." He then adopted a confused scowl, thinking that Ichigo knew what he was talking about. "Why should fighting need a reason?"

"You fight for the sake of fighting?" Ichigo said. "Can't say I understand that. My fights usually ended up being disappointments because they were too weak or because they were holding back."

"Like Ikkaku and Aizen?" The battle scarred man asked. _'I did get the feeling that Ikkaku was holding back in a lot of his matches. But what about Aizen then?'_

"Ikkaku needed to be taught a lesson." Ichigo said while his presence was turning darker. "Aizen on the other hand must die." Zaraki felt an old familiar tension in his body, one he hasn't sensed in centuries. A sense that this opponent might kill him.

"Wow! Ichi can be really scary!" The tension was broken as a small pink haired little girl made her presence known. Ichigo looked down on the small lieutenant as the two calmed down. "Looks like this can be a lot of fun Kenny!" She cheered as she ran back to her captain. Kenpachi smirked again as his lieutenant destroyed the tension.

"Yeah, its been so long since I've had a good fight." He said, already unsheathing his blade. The small display Ichigo gave earlier put him on a slight edge, no longer needing to see if he could put up a good fight. "Now get out of the way Yachiru, this could get messy." The small girl jumped off to her vantage point on top of the first division barracks.

" _Hey King,"_ Zangetsu spoke out to his wielder, _"There's something I wanna check out. You mind?"_ Ichigo looked up to the small lieutenant, almost understanding his blade's interest in the girl. Something about her was off. Without saying anything he materialized his Zanpakuto's spirit, appearing as a familiar reflection of Ichigo with his skull mask, who disappeared just as quickly.

"Sorry, my Zanpakuto was interested in your lieutenant." Ichigo said, drawing his blade. "Now, why don't you show me how to enjoy a fight." He growled before the two charged at each other, resulting in a loud clang.

"With pleasure!" Kenpachi roared, already feeling his battle high coming on.

 **(With Chad)**

He kept on with his mission, following the signals to the next hotspot on his locator to place the next tag. No Shinigami was able to stop him, against his overwhelming strength and surprising speed and reaction abilities, they were leaves tackling a concrete wall. His signal was now coming from his immediate right, behind an eight foot wall. The extension on his arm snapped open as he charged his energy.

"El Directo!" He yelled, blasting a hole through the wall and removing or scaring off any other Soul Reaper in the area. He made his way through the hole and kept moving forward. When his way was blocked by one Shinigami, claiming to be a third seat, Chad just shoved him out of the way. The apparent 3rd in command was shot through another wall. He only stopped when he saw the flower petals, and a man in a flowery kimono with a straw hat.

"Hello there, Yasutora Sado." The man said in a cheerful, lazy manner. "I am Shunsui Kyoraku, captain of squad 8." The two continued to stare at each other, Kyoraku with a smile against Chad's passive expression. All the while, flower petals kept falling... or was being tossed around by the female secretary Soul Reaper above them. "Hey, Nanao!" The captain called. "The moment's passed, you can stop now." She just kept on tossing. "Nanao! Can you hear me? My sweet Nanao! Lovely little Nana-" She dumped the rest of the petals on him with no tact, annoyance clearly showing on her face.

"Does this happen often?" Sado asked as Kyoraku got out of the pile.

"Yeah, she's just shy is all." He said, brushing off the remaining flower petals. "So, what now?"

"Since you know my name, I'm guessing you know that I'm also not supposed to fight captains." Shunsui smiled and nodded. "How is Tatsuki?"

"She's fine. Quite popular with the members of the 2nd squad for her martial arts skill. But there's some things I wanted to ask you Yasutora Sado." He said, gaining a sense of seriousness about him. Chad immediately had his guard up in case he needed to run or defend himself. "Will you join me for a drink?" The captain said with a smile, pulling out a jug of sake with two small cups. After the initial shock wore off he relaxed again but was still ready to move. "Come on, it's a lovely day. Just sit down and have a few drinks while we chat." Shunsui said.

"Sorry, but no." Sado said, earning a surprised look from the captain. "I appreciate the offer but I'm underage. I'm not supposed to drink any alcohol." Kyoraku let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Well that's a shame. This is some good stuff too." The two again just stood and waited as time passed. "My lieutenant makes excellent tea." The captain offered.

"That works." Chad said as he dispelled his power and sat across from the captain.

"Nanao! Could you be a dear and get us some tea and snacks~!" He asked his stern lieutenant who just disappeared after shooting him a glare. "Why do you have to be so cold my sweet Nanao." He cried with anime tears running down his face.

"Can you explain to me the current situation Mr. Kyoraku?" Chad asked seeing as he had nothing else to do. He remembered hearing about Shunsui Kyoraku as one of the oldest captains of the thirteen squads. Above all, a man that he did not want to make an enemy of.

"You mean with your friends?" The captain clarified, getting a serious nod from the giant. "Capture, dead or alive. Ichigo Kurosaki is considered a captains only target. So whatever it is your friend has to say to old man Yama, it better be good." He said while they sensed a sudden burst of Reiatsu.

 **(Zangetsu and Yachiru)**

"That guy has no idea does he?" The hollow blade asked the child sitting at his side. Their gaze fixed on the hybrid and the berserker as they struggled against one another. The clashing of their blades were enough to be an orchestra of battle.

"Nope, he doesn't." Yachiru said with a melancholic smile. "All he cares about is fighting, nothing else really matters." She explained to her companion. "He understands himself perfectly and I help him with what he wants. If he wants to cripple himself so badly that he's just a shell of his real power than that's fine. I've gotten used to him doing that."

"But because of all that, he's the closest to understanding himself. Even if he's blind to see it." Zangetsu finished, seeing a close parallel between Ichigo and Kenpachi. The battle hungry warrior was simplistic and chose to ignore what was right in front of him, the hybrid was complex but tackled it head on. On was already powerful but was holding back while the other had unlimited potential and had to earn it. "Zaraki will lose in the end." The white spirit said just as Ichigo was starting to get sloppy in their fight. "Ichigo's too stubborn to die."

 **(Ichigo vs Kenpachi)**

The fight was even when it started. Slashes, blocks, stabs, dodges, clashes and grunts between the two as they struggled, showcasing their skills. Ichigo was fast but Kenpachi was experienced, no matter how he went at him Kenpachi had a dodge or block ready. Unfortunately, something else was happening that affected Ichigo's performance. Ichigo was used to his opponents being level headed or in fear of him. This man thrived on the feeling he was getting from fighting Ichigo. It wasn't like when Ichigo fought Zangetsu because he knew his blade. The man across from him, the Kenpachi, was a savage beast that killed for sport, and he was getting stronger as the fight went on. It started to unnerve the hybrid and got slashed across his chest.

 _'Ah damn!'_ He cursed as the burning pain rang out from the tear on his chest. A shallow cut, but it was not healing as quickly due to the blade fragment still in his back. Zaraki came on him with another attack, which Ichigo blocked but was overpowered as the chipped blade dug into his flesh. _'What the hell is wrong with me!?'_ He yelled out as the captain continued to cut and slash him. The damage was minimal but was building up.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Kenpachi growled, feeling a level of disappointment in his enemy. "I thought you wanted to learn how to enjoy fighting? Why are you cowering now?" Ichigo froze, the battle scarred man's words ringing in his ears. He hadn't been afraid since Urahara and Yoruichi drilled killing intent into his skull. He fought Aizen with the intention of...

 _'Wait, no I didn't.'_ Ichigo realized. _'Aizen's goal was to spread chaos among the Soul Reapers. Everyone else was trying to capture me. Why is this affecting me so much? Even he isn't supposed to try to kill me... right?'_ Ichigo struggled with the idea, feeling that if he wasn't careful with Zaraki then he was going to die. Regeneration just wouldn't work if he was cut in half. On the surface, Ichigo and Zaraki were pretty even, but there was more hidden deep within. A monster hiding underneath the battle hungry warrior, that's what had the protector on edge. His mistake was fighting Zaraki like a man, when he needed to be more like a beast. Steeling himself, Ichigo did the best thing he could to calm himself down.

"What are you-" The captain asked as Ichigo punched himself in the face with a loud resounding crack. Kenpachi could only watch as Ichigo took several breathes, each one becoming more and more even as he brought himself back to reality.

"Sorry, lost my nerve for a bit." Ichigo said, his injuries already healing. "I wanted you to show me how to enjoy a fight, and you did." Ichigo's Reiatsu took on a noticeable shift to a more hollow like one, fully aware of his audience. "I was too focused. I just need to let myself go." He said as his eyes shifted. "I promise to give you what you want." He said, glaring at the man with his black and gold eyes. Next thing Kenpachi knew, Ichigo was in front of him making a long cut across his chest. Ichigo had a manic grin on his face, which matched Kenpachi's own.

"That's it." He said before their blades clashed once again. "This is what I was hoping for!" He started laughing as they continued their fight. This continued as they both struck at the other, trying to come out on top. Both were in tatters and blood as their blades continued to find their marks. "This is the best!" Kenpachi yelled as his cut through Ichigo's shoulder who left a dangerous mark on Kenpachi's neck. They separated as Zaraki continued to laugh. "Thank you Ichigo. Thank you for existing. Never have I come across someone like you." He said through his laughter. "There has only been one other person that has made me feel this way. No, you might even eclipse that." He stopped laughing, keeping that manic smile. "I can't give you anything but my full effort Ichigo! Let's go!" He ripped off his eyepatch and unleashed his Reiatsu. All over the Seireitei, people felt this battle.

 **(With Yoruichi)**

 _'Ichigo.'_ She thought, watching the two behemoths clash. _'Be careful.'_

 **(Squad 4 Barracks)**

"Looks like the captain is having fun." Ikkaku said as he and Yumichika were enjoying a few cups of tea as the bald warrior was visited by his friend. "He's way out of my league, I can tell that much."

"And the captain's about to use his trump card." The fifth seat said. "To think he was strong enough to push him that far." Unbeknownst to the two fighters was the current captain of the fourth division.

 _'Far from it you two.'_ She thought, feeling her lone scar on her chest ache a little. _'The boy is undoing my greatest sin just a little bit. Either way, one of them will end up here.'_

 **(Near the Repentance Cell)**

"Is that Ichigo?!" Hanatarou yelled, the massive Reiatsus clashing affecting them as a blizzard in the mountains.

"Just what the hell is he!?" Renji growled out as he helped keep their small group going. There was only one problem.

"Yeah! Go Ichigo! Kick his ass!" Ganju cheered, holding up their progress a bit.

"Shut up and keep going!" The lieutenant yelled.

 **(Uryu and Orihime)**

"Let me go Uryu!" Orihime yelled as she struggled against her Quincy companion's strength. "He needs help! Just let me go!"

"I can't do that!" Uryu yelled. "Ichigo would never forgive me if you got hurt and I could have prevented it." She kept struggling, but it was weaker and weaker with every second, knowing that Ichigo would want her somewhere safe. With Uryu it was certainly much safer than wandering around on her own trying to find whatever fight Ichigo was in the middle of. "Calm down Orihime. Ichigo has the strongest will of anyone I've ever known. He'll survive. We have to keep moving." He urged one last time before she started crying.

"Even with my powers, I'd only be in his way." She sobbed before her turned her around and hugged her.

"Think of it more as, waiting for him to come home and get patched up." He said when she calmed down. "Afterall, think about him with a couple scars." _'For once.'_ He said. Orihime did just that... and a drip of blood came out of her nose. "Doesn't sound so bad now does it?" He waited for a response, but she was clearly in her own little world. "And I lost her. Good job idiot." He berated himself before throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her off.

 **(Chad and Kyoraku)**

"Looks like things are getting a little hectic over there." Shunsui noted as he munched on another rice cracker. "So as I was saying. Why are you here? Your friend seems fixated on meeting with the old man and saving Rukia." He took a drink of his tea while looking Sado in the eye. "His reason makes sense. But what about you?"

"There's not much to it." Chad said. "Ichigo is my friend, if he needs my help I'll give it. Deliver a message, help him move, fight off a group of thugs, even if it puts my life on the line I'd help him."

"Heh, he must be a good friend to have that kind of loyalty out of you." Kyoraku noted, thinking of his own best friend in a sickly captain.

"To be completely honest Kyoraku, if he didn't tell me to not fight a losing battle, we'd be fighting right now." This earned a look from the lazy captain. "Ichigo swore to me that if there was anything I'd give my life for, then so would he. All he asked was that I do the same. Its a meeting that gave me purpose." The captain burst out laughing in noticeable cheer.

"Then I'll have to thank him for this nice conversation!" He reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder. "You're a good man Yasutora Sado. It's a shame I have to put you in the detention cell."

"You have your duties, I had mine." Chad said as they finished their picnic.

 **(With Tatsuki)**

"Come on! I've got restraints on and I'm still beating you!" Tatsuki yelled out jumping around with fantastic agility while wearing cuffs on her wrists and ankles, kicking and punching various members of the 2nd division. She had enough favor with Soi-Fon to keep up her martial arts skills, but only under strict supervision. Most of the squad took it to mean, 'the ones that get to watch are fine, everyone else needs to improve.' There were only five people watching, excluding the lieutenant who was turned into Tatsuki's punching bag as a result of his embarrassing defeat. Tatsuki needed the distraction, feeling Ichigo's fight was putting her on edge as well. _'Ichigo if you die, I'm gonna be pissed.'_ She thought before jumping and kicking another guy in the head. _'You win, then I'm getting that sexy nurse outfit I found.'_

 **(Zangetsu and Yachiru)**

"Ichigo seems like a good guy." Yachiru said with a smile, almost envious of the protector.

"Yeah... Zaraki is going say something stupid soon." Zangetsu bluntly said.

 **(With Ichigo and Zaraki)**

"Fine! Call out your Zanpakuto!" Ichigo called out. Zaraki merely raised an eyebrow.

"My Zanpakuto doesn't have a name." He bluntly said, destroying the mood of the fight.

"...What?" Ichigo dryly asked. He thought he saw Zangetsu give himself a tired face palm.

"My spiritual pressure is so great that no seal can contain it. This is the true form of my Zanpakuto." He declared.

"...You are a captain of the Gotei 13, telling me you have no connection to your blade, despite x number of years, decades even, of using it." Ichigo tried to clarify.

"Zanpakuto are simply weapons for killing, that's all there is to it." He defended ignorantly. "Even if they do have spirits of their own, they are simply tools of battle."

 _'Is he for real?'_ Ichigo asked himself as he felt his eye twitch. The look in Zaraki's eyes told him that he believed what he was saying. "Zangetsu!" Ichigo called out, making his blade turn and his spirit appear at his side.

"Yep?" The hollow blade asked, just as irritated.

"I'm going to start hurting him now, I don't know if I'll stop." Ichigo almost growled out.

"Mask?" Zangetsu asked, concerned about how far this was going to go.

"I honestly do not care at this point." He said before a black vortex of Reishi consumed the both of them. When it calmed down, it revealed Ichigo with his red and white hollow mask. "Play time's over Zaraki." He said before spinning his blade by the cloth. "I'm ending this."

"Ending?" Zaraki laughed. "This is just getting start-" He was interrupted by Ichigo massive blade slamming into his stomach and sending him flying with a deep slash. The blade returned to Ichigo's hand as he spun it again.

 _'He said he's releasing his full power, but even now it's steadily increasing to match my own.'_ Ichigo observed, sensing the growing power in the Kenpachi. Zaraki soon got back up, his psychotic smile still on his face. _'What's happening?'_ Kenpachi made a downward slash on Ichigo, but it stopped cold on his shoulder. Ichigo kicked him back and brought his blade down like a buzzsaw on Zaraki. He blocked, but the repeated slashes made several cuts in the behemoth, and his power kept growing. _'What am I feeling from this guy?'_ Ichigo charged at his opponent raising his arm to block another slash. The chipped sword connected and slowly dug it's way through his arm. Ichigo quickly tilted his arm and slashed down with Zangetsu, coming out with a thin slice out of his forearm. _'And now he's cut through my hierro?'_ Ichigo took his chance to kick off of Kenpachi and into the air. "Take this, Getsuga Tensho!" He yelled, swinging his blade wildly downward and sending a barrage of Reishi blasts. _'All that power, he can't even hear his own Zanpakuto, and all he wants is to fight. Even unrestrained he's holding back!'_

" _Not consciously at least."_ Zangetsu let slip.

" _It seems like he has the most insulting seal on himself."_ The elder version said. _"He holds back because of it."_

 _'Wait, is he?'_ Ichigo asked his spirits as he landed. Zaraki marching out of the darkness radiating his yellow light, highlighting all the burns, cuts and blood he's covered in.

"Come on Ichigo!" He said, staggering a little, not used to this level of damage anymore. "I'm not done yet!" He charged at Ichigo, fully enjoying himself despite the condition he was in. Until Ichigo froze him with a single statement.

"You're afraid to kill me, aren't you." Kenpachi stopped, a storm of emotions going through his head. Confusion at the general statement and anger that he would be afraid of anything.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He demanded. "Who could possibly be afraid to kill their enemy? I killed hundreds for fun, so why should I be afraid of another's blood staining my sword?"

"You said it yourself, you thank me for existing." Ichigo explained, dispelling his mask. "You've gone so long without a truly worthy opponent that you are incapable of releasing your true strength out of fear that you'll never find a worthy challenge again." Zaraki continued to glare at his opponent and hating the fact that, on some level, this lecture was making sense to him. "Don't mock me! Come at me like you mean it! Prove me wrong and ram that chipped blade through my heart!" The hybrid yelled, demanding action from his enemy. "Quit your quivering and attack!" And Kenpachi did. He charged at Ichigo with his blade, aimed straight for the boy's heart. Time slowed for the both of them as the blade inched closer to it's target. For the slightest instant however, it became apparent to the captain. Ichigo was right. Right about him. He didn't want to kill such a worthy match, not when he could have more battles like they just had. He tried to avoid the fatal strike before he felt a hand grasp his own.

 _'What?'_ He saw Ichigo's grab the blade and skewer himself through the chest. Blood slowly dripped from his wound as Ichigo pulled himself further down the blade, coughing up some blood on the way down, until he came face to face with the battle hungry captain. He took hold of the man's haori and slammed their skulls together.

"Now listen here you bastard!" The hybrid yelled. "You will NEVER be able to kill me! Stab me, cut me, slash me, whatever, I will never die by your hand! If you want an opponent to fight you then that's what I'll be." Kenpachi looked at the defiant boy on his sword, and felt a strange sense of hope in his chest. "Become my ally, fight by my side, and I will be the last opponent you will ever face. All others will be a warm up for our next fight." Ichigo then stabbed Kenpachi through the chest, just barely missing anything vital. "This is our pact. I will be that fighter you've been waiting for and you will return to you true strength or I'll kill you trying. Do you accept this?" Ichigo asked, glaring at his enemy as the shock fell from the man's eyes. Slowly he began laughing excitedly, striking terror in many hearts as the unbridled joy of Zaraki filled the air.

"Very well then Ichigo, I accept." He whispered with tears of happiness streaming down his face. It was a new feeling for him, hope that he finally found someone on his level. And he liked it. Ichigo pried out the sword from Zaraki and threw him to the side, before blasting him away with a point blank cero.

"He'll be fine... right?" He asked his blade as Zangetsu materialized again and the small pink haired Yachiru came down.

"Yeah, Kenny will be fine." She chirped excitedly. "He's really tough. Thank you for fighting him Ichi!" She said before turning to where her partner went. "You better keep your promise, or I'm gonna be really mad. 'Kay?"

"Don't worry." Zangetsu said. "When we get the time, there'll be a round two." Yachiru beamed the duo a smile before turning to leave. "He'll call you by your real name soon enough." He said before she disappeared. The two looked on before something registered with the strawberry.

"Wait, is she?" He asked his blade.

"Yes she is." He said before pulling out the sword in his partner's chest.

"Ahh damn it! That hurts!" Ichigo cried out, the blade tearing through his body as he dropped to his hands and knees. "That was a bad idea!" He began healing. "Just leave a scar, I need that for our agreement." He said while the blood stopped flowing. After a few seconds passed, he rose up and staggered his way towards the doors of the first division's barracks.

 **(With Chad and Kyoraku)**

"So you're certain that the Head Captain will hear Ichigo out?" The giant asked the captain as they made their way to the prisoner cells.

"Of course, he was interested in your friend for a long time. He can be a reasonable man." He assured Sado before they heard an explosion rock the Seireitei. They turned to see a tower of fire and smoke rise in the distance.

"What is that?" Chad asked, afraid for his friends.

"That was old man Yama."


	21. Grudges of the Past

**A/N: I know how the ending looks and I make absolutely NO promises on that. Can any of you possibly say you can see that and be honest about it. Thank you everyone that were making suggestions for Chad's and Uryu's possible pairings** , **but the Bount arc IS NOT HAPPENING! The Fullbringers will be coming in, but that will be a short venture because of how bad that conflict was. I'll post Ichigo's current harem at the end of the arc.**

Grudges of the Past

 **(With Yoruichi)**

She watched in shock as the fire burst out of the first division barracks. Ichigo went inside and the entire building disappeared for a few minutes, now an explosion tore most of the building apart as Ichigo fled. She saw the Captain Commander pointing towards the boy as ten pink lights appear around him and fire towards the hybrid. Ichigo shot off several bursts of energy at the kido spell as they converged on him. He missed three as the bolts exploded on the speed clone he left behind, but was still consumed in the explosion.

 _'NO!'_ She mentally screamed, turning back into her human state and leaping into the explosion. It was already weakening when she found him, charred, bloodied, what remained of his clothes in tatters leaving only his hakama pants. He coughed up blood and she doubled her efforts, managing to get him out of harm's way. _'His pulse is just barely there.'_ She analyzed, examining what she could. _'Shattered ribs, internal bleeding, smoke inhalation, the old man did a number on you. I need to work fast.'_ She carried Ichigo off in a flashstep, relying on the remains of the smoke and light to cover their escape, heading straight for an old hideout of hers. Genryuusai slowly stepped out of the fire just in time to see the two vanish.

"Foolish boy." He muttered before expelling the tower of flames.

 **(At the Repentance Cell)**

"Here it is." Hanataro said as the trio approached the towering prison cell. "The Repentance Cell." They slowly crossed the bridge, Ganju slowing down step by step.

 _'Just beyond that door is that bitch Soul Reaper that killed my bro.'_ Ganju thought as he felt his anger boil. _'Sis said that he was infected by a hollow and she had to do it. She_ had _to do it.'_ He repeated that mantra in his mind, halfway between rational and irrational thought. He now knows the truth, but he's held this hate for so long.

"Halt!" Two guards ahead yelled out as they crossed their staffs, denying passage to anyone who came by. "Turn back or-"

"Shut up already!" Renji yelled out, getting ahead of the rest. "Look, he has some business to settle with the prisoner so let him through." He ordered of the guards who stiffly returned to attention, sweating nervously in fear of their superior.

"B-but lieutenant..." They attempted before the red head's glare silenced them. "Understood sir." They squeaked before opening up the gate. As the door finally opened, the guards separated to allow Ganju passage into the tower. The moment he saw her, he felt like that small brat on that cold rainy day. The day when she appeared, coated in her victim's blood with blade and corpse in hand. Cold lifeless eyes that haunted his nightmares for weeks. He couldn't move, nothing registered as the shock of finally confronting his brother's killer froze him.

"Are you one of Ichigo's friends?" She asked in surprise. Her voice managing to snap him out of his trance. "Wait, that symbol." Rukia murmured, seeing the design on his pants legs. "The explosive swirl of dissension." A symbol she knew well, the symbol of her mentor's family. "You're a member of the Shiba clan."

"I haven't forgotten you, Rukia Kuchiki." He said coldly. "I still remember you dragging my brother's body to my home. You claiming you killed him." She closed her eyes, remembering her old shame.

"Yes. I killed your brother, Kaien Shiba." She admitted. He hated this girl, hated this Shinigami. He may now know the reason, but that didn't quell the years of resentment he had for her. He ran out to her and grabbed her prisoner's garments. Hanataro and the guards nearly bolted inside to restrain the man, but Renji stopped them. He recognized the look in Ganju's eyes, someone confronting a dark past. "Go ahead. You have every right to take my life." She said, completely resigned, ready to lose her life. That just pissed off the Shiba man even more.

"Why?" He growled out, feeling the barest hint of restraint holding him back from cutting her throat. "Why did you kill my brother?" He decided that her answer would settle this. "They said he was fighting a hollow, but he died by a sword and you claimed to be his killer. Why?" He demanded again. He saw the look in her eyes. The dead guilt in her, covered by a robotic mask, and completely resigned to her eventual death for her perceived crimes. He wanted haughty, he wanted condescending, he wanted something other than her own guilt over what happened. There was nothing for him to be angry at.

"I had to. It was my duty." She said, in the same cold dead tone she used when she first said, 'I killed him.'

"You're pathetic." He said, releasing the petite prisoner. "This is the Soul Reaper that killed my brother?" He said, looking at her with disappointment. "This is the protege he took under his wing? Just a scared girl running from her guilt." He said, shocking Rukia. She was accepting her death sentence, how was this running from her guilt? "You don't even have the decency to confront the family of the man you murdered. You just delivered his body and left." He said, a mirthless chuckle escaping him. "My brother was a proud and strong Shinigami. There had to be more than simply, 'I killed him.' But nope, you just said that and left." He turned to leave. "A sad excuse of a Soul Reaper, as a member of my brother's squad, and of the Kuchiki family. Even Byakuya would have had the decency to face the grieving family. But you just wallow in your own guilt." He looked over his shoulder at the shaken girl. "Ichigo's a better Shinigami, and a better person. Why he's trying to save you is beyond me." He left the tower, returning to his companions.

"That was a little harsh." Renji said to the thug, feeling a little angry at the way the man treated his friend. "I thought Rukia told the Shibas what happened."

"Apparently she didn't." They heard the stoic calm tone that could only come from one person. Byakuya Kuchika, was standing right in front of them. "My apologies, man of the Shiba clan." He said, one noble to another, even if he was from a disgraced family. "I should have gone with captain Ukitake when he was paying your family a visit. Had I known she was acting so disgracefully, I would have acted sooner."

"It's not your cross to bear Kuchiki." Ganju said, slightly intimidated by the powerful man. "It was her as a person."

"Nevertheless, she was a representative of the clan and has acted shamefully." The noble said as he walked to his condemned sister. "Rukia, you will be executed in three days time with the harshest punishment of Soul Society, the Sokyoku." He announced, causing everyone to freeze. "And Ichigo Kurosaki has been designated as kill on sight." He said, remembering the announcement after the chaos settled at the first division. "Ichigo Kurosaki has admitted his collaboration with traitors of the Gotei 13 who are suspect with the desire to destroy Soul Society." He said, resigned that his sister was now doomed and accepted her fate. He swore to uphold the law and at that moment he vowed to kill Ichigo himself.

 **(Squad 13 Barracks: Ukitake and Kyoraku)**

"So captain Aizen is dead, Kenpachi was defeated, and even master has acted." The sickly white haired captain said from his bed. He had recently woken up as the announcement made it's rounds to the various captains. He got the report from his old time friend just as the messenger showed up. The two were currently having more tea, something easier of the ill man.

"Yeah, things are really getting hectic around here Juushiro." Kyoraku said, taking a drink of his tea while wishing it was sake. "We managed to capture three of the ryoka now and that's because they turned themselves in. They also vouch that Ichigo would not kill unless necessary, but witnesses saw that Ichigo went after Aizen with the intent to kill and admitted the he had to do it."

"And master gave three days till Rukia is executed." Ukitake lamented. "Shame, she was a good one. I was really hoping Ichigo could save her." He felt his old friend place a hand on his shoulder and something fell into his Shihakusho.

"This has been the way of things for centuries Ukitake. The old man is stubborn and Ichigo turned out to be no different than Ginjo Kugo." Kyoraku said, raising from his seat. "I'm going to try to appeal for a pardon on the rest of the ryoka. Maybe we can still save some innocent lives." He said, leaving the captain of the thirteenth to his thoughts. After a few minutes and a quick scan to make sure he was isolated, he reached for what Kyoraku dropped into his clothes. It was a small note, with a very risky plan.

"This is an insane gamble." He said, steeling himself to do what he believed in. "But I'll do it."

 **(Squad 6 Barracks)**

To everyone else, it was a display of immaculate skill and control. Every swing of his blade sung in harmony with his movements, the perfect show of his years of training that was expected of one of his status. To a scarce few, they could tell he was distracted, furious. Barest traces of hesitation, too much force in some attacks, some unnecessary movements to his motions. Renji was basing it off a hunch, from his experience as one of the members of the 11th squad. Being among them gave some good insight of the moods of men.

"Everything alright sir?" He bravely inquired, prompting Byakuya to nearly impale his lieutenant in the throat. Renji was sweating bullets from his near brush with death by careless idiocy.

"Renji." The captain responded, as calm as ever. "You should be more careful when approaching me during practice." Almost as if he was conversing about the weather instead of nearly dealing a life threatening injury.

"Y-yeah." Renji stuttered, trying to calm down from the event. "I'm just a tad concerned sir. I've been your lieutenant for over a month and this is the first time I've seen you so agitated." The captain turned to the red head and analyzed the man. He's always been sure to control his emotions but apparently Renji saw through some cracks.

"I'm going to speak plainly with you Renji, I was hoping that Ichigo Kurosaki would save Rukia." The man said, surprising his second in command. "Just like the Head Captain, I hold the law and peace in high regard. If someone like me ignores it then no one else will obey it. In my life, I've broken the law twice. When I married my wife, Hisana, and when I adopted her sister into the clan." He admitted to Renji.

"You're married?" The tattooed man asked. "Rukia's your sister-in-law?"

"Yes." Byakuya said, as calm as ever with melancholy lacing his tone. "I was. She died five years into our marriage and begged me to find and protect Rukia. After that I swore to never break the law again." There was a popping and stretching as the cold noble clenched his fist. "I am conflicted Renji, I must sacrifice one vow to keep the other. Ichigo was my last hope for Rukia's salvation. He would come, plead her case, and would spare Rukia her condemnation while taking a reasonable burden. A seal on his powers maybe, but that is now impossible." He said, letting more of his emotions slip out, even if it was just a little more. "Rukia and Ichigo Kurosaki have been ordered to die." He raised his blade to look into his own eyes, steeling his resolve. "I will kill Ichigo Kurosaki with my own hands for this Renji." Renji recognized the sense of resolve and determination, feeling it once before with Ichigo himself. That was the pivotal moment for Renji, he needed to do something. He had a gut feeling that Ichigo would still save Rukia, but if he was going to have any part in it then he would need to be stronger.

"Captain." Renji called out while manifesting his Zanpakuto spirit. "I've been training to achieve Bankai. Can you help me sir." He requested, staying vague about his own intentions. Byakuya looked to his lieutenant and felt a sense of pride in his lieutenant.

"Very well Renji." He said as they made their way to a more open training ground. He felt no need to train himself more than necessary. Ichigo killed a peaceful man and fought a brute to a standstill while relying on forbidden powers. He would not survive their fight, not when the captain intends to kill him. What progress could the boy make in such a short time anyway.

 **(Training grounds underneath Sokyoku Hill)**

Yoruichi sat patiently, holding a tube that extended into the steaming spring below. The healing spring that Kisuke created there many years ago to recover after harsh training sessions, where Ichigo now lay submerged and unconscious. After his fights and withstanding the power of the Captain Commander, Ichigo needed some fast recovery. His own accelerated healing, mixed with the power of the healing waters patched up all his external injuries while his internal ones took some time. So here Yoruichi sat with that tube in hand so Ichigo could breathe, waiting for a couple hours while her student recovered with a change of clothes, his sword, a bottle of water, and that Reishi potion Kisuke made by her side. His eyes snapped open and his hands exploded from the water as he forced himself up. He stood upright and ripped his air tube out of his throat, releasing a few dry gasps and coughs as Yoruichi gave him the water.

"The old man wasn't in a talking mood." She stated sarcastically as Ichigo drank the life nourishing liquid, wetting his throat. Considering everything that had happened, it was lucky that it lasted as long as it did before Yamamoto tried to kill him.

"Ah!" He exclaimed, finishing his drink. "Yeah, that could've gone better." He pulled himself out of the water and began stretching and popping his stiff joints. "What happened while I was out?"

"Sado got arrested by Kyoraku, Ganju turned himself in to Byakuya, Rukia is to be executed in three days and you're public enemy number one." She explained. "Uryu and Orihime are still roaming about but it's a matter of time at this point before they're found and captured. They might put up a fight if the odds are good enough."

"Then I have three days to prepare." Ichigo said, reaching for a sword that wasn't at his side. He finally examined his body and noticed something he should've realized sooner. "Enjoying the show Yoruichi?"

"Yes I am." She said, unashamedly.

"Happy to hear." He said before flash stepping next to his clothes. "But the show's over." He reached for his new clothes before Yoruichi ran off with them.

"Come and get me! Training starts now!" She yelled as she fled with his new shihakusho. Ichigo had to spend the next few hours chasing the Goddess of Flash while naked.

 **(With Uryu and Orihime)**

They kept at their mission, placing the tags while now making their way towards Sokyoku Hill, where Yoruichi said was a secret training ground that they would all meet up at. They disguised themselves as Soul Reapers as it was easier than constantly hiding from and dodging patrols. There was one close call with a guy attempting to hit on Orihime, before she slapped him silly while stating she had a boyfriend. They managed to ditch the group and continued on their way to the secret training ground. They thought they had a lucky respite when darkness fell, until they were caught.

"Hey! Who are you? What division do you belong to?" A Shinigami with a parted mustache and slicked back hair called out to them.

"We're with the-" Uryu started, trying to think of an appropriate squad, but without Zanpakuto their options were limited. They were given an overview on squad specialties just in case of a situation like this.

"The fourth!" Orihime called out. "Our medical supplies ran out and we got a little lost." She said in her cutest, ditziest way. "Could you point us back in the right direction?" She asked with a smile as the man drew closer.

"Why of course." He said in a sarcastic friendly tone. "Just as soon as you tell me what self respecting medic goes around without their med kit." He said before grabbing onto Orihime's coat. "And this symbol is the twelfth-" He was interrupted when Orihime grabbed his wrist and elbow and twisted his arm so fast the was a sickening pop and he flipped onto his side.

"You can look but no touchy." She sang before kicking him across the face. Just then a group that was waiting made themselves known.

"Whoa, that was neat." One of the newcoming Shinigami said. "Looks like we were unneeded after all."

"Don't let it bother ya," Another one of them said, "all these eleventh squad guys are jerks."

"Us twelfth division members need to stick together." They all started conversing rather happily while Uryu stayed in the back, feeling very suspicious about the whole thing. They show up out of nowhere, don't even ask questions. Subtly, he pulled out one of his silver Seele Schneiders and looked into it's reflective surface. Seeing a strange man about to push a button.

"Orihime! Trap!" He yelled out, warning Orihime.

"Santen Kesshun! Souten Kisshun!" She called out near simultaneously, shooting up on a small barrier while trapping the Soul Reapers in her healing shield, just as they were exploding.

"My my," Kurotsuchi mused excitedly while analyzing the ability that saved his worthless subordinates, "what an interesting power that girl possesses." The shield soon dissipated as the damage was undone.

"Wha-what happened?" One of the guys asked.

"I can heal any injury." Orihime declared, glaring at the captain just as Ishida stood between them.

"An ability to create a healing field and controlling barriers? How remarkable!" The mad scientist exclaimed in glee. "How about becoming a subject of research girl?" He asked Orihime, making offers of drugging and scans while trying to mutilate her as little as possible. "That's an offer I never made before." He said, sounding genuine in his lack of morality.

 _'Complete lack of empathy and a Halloween fashion statement.'_ Uryu thought as he recalled one person Urahara warned them about as a complete sadist. "There's no way she's going anywhere with you, Mayuri Kurotsuchi." Uryu growled, pointing his manifested bow at him.

"Oh? A Quincy?" He said, mildly surprised. "But I've no interest in your kind boy. I've already finished my studies of you." He released a bit of his spiritual pressure when a flash of light went across his face. He turned to see Uryu there, fingers steaming from a shot. _'He's definitely fast and seems unaffected by my Reiatsu.'_ "Uryu Ishida I take it? The only other one among you ryoka that will fight captains?"

"I am." He said before calling over to the others. "Hey, you guys owe her your lives! Get her somewhere safe!" He ordered, making the assembled Soul Reapers act and carry Orihime away from the fight.

"I think not." Mayuri said, shooting his arm like a grappling hooks with it segmenting, showing the metallic cables within. His eyes grew in amazement as an orange light shot off from the girl and blew apart his entire arm to the shoulder before returning to its master. "That was new." He noted, looking down at the remains of his limb. "Been a while since this happened." He took out a small needle and injected himself with the fluid inside, making a new arm grow out grotesquely from his shoulder. "Well, I think it's fair to assume I'll have to fight you first Quincy?" He asked turning to the glaring Uryu. "I figured."

 **(With Orihime)**

"I appreciate you guys trying to get me to safety." She said, dusting herself off. "But I'd rather not be taken in by a bunch of forgettable no rank Soul Reapers. No offense." She apologized to the unconscious heap of men that was her escort. "Now where to go from here?"

"How about with me, Orihime Inoue?" The healer heard from behind. She turned to see a really tall silver haired girl with a pair of thin braids, and a lieutenant's badge on her right arm. "I'm Isane Kotetsu, squad four lieutenant."


	22. Confronting Demons

**A/N: I wanted to have Uryu kill him, I really did. But Mayuri is still needed for the series, unfortunately. I still plan on punishing him, don't worry. Maybe you'll get a few laughs. For Orihime, I think I'm the only one that has ever done something like this. Seriously who else tried that with the Shun Shun Rikka? Yes, Unohana would take them in. So far, the only one that has given any reason to not be trusted is Ichigo, everyone else was peaceful when they got caught.**

Confronting Demons

 **(With Rukia)**

Night had fallen in the Soul Society. Now would be a time for rest, to slumber in peace for the duties of the next day. But the realm was still in turmoil, an endless search for the remaining ryoka and the aftermath of Aizen's death still had the entire Seireitei in turmoil. A good comparison for the storm of emotions in Rukia's heart, the words of Ganju Shiba still ringing in her ears.

" _You're pathetic."_ Every stinging statement was a tug of a knife in her heart. _"Just a scared girl running from her guilt."_ Why did she never tell the Shiba clan? They deserved to know the full story, but she left. Was she scared? Is this why she's so willing to accept the punishment of Soul Society? Was letting herself die really so much more difficult than facing the punishment from the Shiba clan? No, it didn't matter anymore. Her fate was sealed the moment Ichigo attacked the Head Captain, she failed everyone she cared about. There was no saving her now.

"Ichigo." She muttered, memories of their time together replaying in her head. The way he acted in the face of the overwhelming danger of the hollows, the kindness he showed her during her time in the Living World, the offer that Orihime and Tatsuki left open. "Would he even have me?" She wondered, thinking back to the thoughts she had the first time she imagined being with Ichigo. She dropped to the floor, tears pouring from her face. "Please. Just leave me behind!" She cried out, feeling despair creep into her heart.

 **(Orihime and Isane)**

The two stared at each other, trying to put up an intimidating front. One to rescue a friend and escape an unjust punishment while the other is the second in command of the healing squad. Both would rather not fight, but the other is leaving little recourse for that. They soon shifted into their respective fighting stances, one of martial arts and the other for swordplay.

"Any chance you can let me through?" Orihime asked politely with a happy smile, hoping it would work. "I don't like fighting too much."

"Neither do I." Isane replied. "It's why I'm a medic. But I can't let you through." She then asked in a similar manner. "Please come with me?" They kept smiling before they turned serious and charged at each other. Isane swung her blade at Orihime who swiftly ducked under it to deliver a swift palm strike to her side. The tall woman staggered back a little and brought her blade down in another swing, making Orihime jump back but was caught by a rope of light. "Bakudo #4 Hainawa!" Isane chanted, trapping Orihime in her kido. "Surrender please." She asked again.

"Kouten Zanshun!" Orihime called out, having her attack destroy her bindings. "Thanks Tsubaki." She said, bringing out all of her fairies. "Let's do this." Her spirits started to fly around rapidly, putting the lieutenant on edge. Erring on the side of caution, she made a forward charge which was deflected by a barrier. "You can't break through my barrier Isane-san." Orihime said politely, still trying to dissuade the fight. Isane disappeared in a burst of shunpo that Orihime was not expecting. She turned just in time to see her opponent inside her guard, so she did something risky. With one hand she caught the hilt of the sword and the blade with the other, wincing as the metal cut into her hand. The shocked Isane, who was pulled off balance and elbowed in her chest and forced back with a kick. Then Orihime took the time to realize how bad she hurt herself. "Wah! My hand!" She cried, in chibi mode with tears gushing out of her eyes.

"Ahh! Don't worry!" Isane called out. "I am a medic!" She said, taking Orihime's hand into her own while applying a healing kido. "Repairing any major nerve damage, cuts to the bones." She muttered as she let the healer in her take the dominate role. "There, just need a few stitches, and I'd advise against catching swords like that ever again."

"Don't worry!" Orihime chirped, the pain already gone. "I've got this! Souten Kisshun!" She called out her healing shield and repaired the rest of her damaged hand. "I could've fixed it myself, but thanks anyway." She said, happily showing off her fixed hand. Isane could only stare in shock at the display of healing.

"That, was, AMAZING!" Then she started gushing over it, grabbing Orihime's hand and examining it all over. "No scarring, completely healed, and so smooth!" She said, feeling out Orihime's hand. "So soft, so gentle. You're a natural healer! Whatever you did made it like your hand was never cut at all!"

"Thanks!" Orihime said as they giggled for a few seconds. "I feel like we're forgetting something." There was a pause before they remembered they were supposed to be fighting. After a quick shout of realization, they jumped back and returned to their respective fighting stances.

"Your power is impressive." Isane said. "Time for me to reveal mine! Run Itegumo!" She called out, making her sword create two smaller blades from the base at a 45 degree angle. With her new blade, Isane charged at Orihime again by disappearing in a burst of shunpo, relying on speed to throw of the barrier maiden.

"Santen Kesshun!" She called out, erecting her barrier to her back and having Tsubaki attack the lieutenant. The small fairy circled the tall medic, looking for a chance to attack or to create an opening for Orihime. Either way was fine with him. He took a chance and charged through her guard, passing between two of the blades while Orihime did the same. Tsubaki at her stomach and Orihime punching her chest. Isane staggered and coughed painfully as the air was forced from her body. "Sorry about this, but I need to find Ichigo." Orihime said, raising her hand. "Tsubaki, Kouten Zanshun!" She called out, noticing her arm was bleeding again. She then realized that Tsubaki was moving very sluggish all of a sudden.

"That's my Zanpakuto, Itegumo's ability." Isane said, catching her breath. "Anything caught in the field of my three blades becomes numb. You won't know if your life is in danger after a touch or cut of my blade." She spoke in a serious tone. "It's really useful if you run out of anesthesia for field surgery. Plus it can reduce fevers and swelling with it's cold aura!" She said happily and proud.

"Wow! That sounds really useful!" Orihime said, genuinely impressed while she healed herself and Tsubaki. She saw the lieutenant tearing up before hugging her.

"Thank you so much!" Isane cried out. "I'm a poor fighter so I rely on being faster than my opponent but I just don't have any skill for it. I'm one of the weaker lieutenants. All I can really do is heal people." Orihime felt sympathy for the silver haired girl and returned her hug.

"There there." Orihime cooed, gently rocking the girl back and forth. "I really don't like fighting either and Tsubaki is my only real attack power." She said, before remembering something she was working on. "Though there is this one move I've been experimenting with. You can tell everyone you pushed me to a last resort!" She offered the lieutenant.

"Really?" Isane asked, feeling hopeful that she'd get a more positive image with her colleagues.

"Yep! Watch." Orihime let go of the girl and stepped back. She took a few breaths to center her focus and create the barrier she wanted. "Shiten Koushun." She recited, making four of the sprites reconfigure into her normal shield, with Tsubaki in the center. "My shield that reflects all attacks back to my opponent." She reached out her hand to grab something as the sprites began to shift in their places. The three points converged on each other while the top two tilted upwards to form a rough hilt while the center point extended to form a large blade shape. "Kenten Koshun. My twin strike blade." She wrapped her hand around the hilt portion and swung her blade a few times to get used to it. "It's a work in progress." She chirped and swung at Isane, who managed to block, and then both were shot back by the unexpected recoil. "Definitely needs more work." Orihime groaned.

"Yeah." Isane agreed as they got up for the next bout when a voice stopped them.

"Stop." It was stern but motherly. They looked behind them to see a serene and beautiful woman in a captain's Haori with a long braid in front of her walking towards them.

"Captain Unohana." Isane whispered out as the two fighters dropped their stances.

"Guess this is it for our fight." Orihime said, just before Unohana started to correct their stances for their respective fighting styles.

"Much better." Unohana said with a smile. "Now continue." She said surprising them. When they looked at her with the unasked question, she responded. "You two started this fight, you finish it. I'll step in if it starts to get dangerous." She said while other members of her squad went about gathering the people Orihime knocked unconscious. "Just think of this as an impromptu swordsmanship lesson Inoue-san. You can pay us back by helping at my division's barracks, so go ahead with your fight."

"But Unohana-san-" Orihime started.

"Go ahead with your fight." The captain interrupted, more sternly, making the two fighters cuddle with each other with fearful eyes. Nodding as they trembled in front of the frightening captain.

 **(Uryu vs Mayuri)**

 _'Alright. Need to focus.'_ Uryu analyzed his situation. One captain and a lieutenant, one was obviously strong but there was nothing from the lieutenant at all. _'Start out slow, get a feel for his abilities.'_ He thought, already firing several shots from multiple directions. Mayuri managed to dodge each one and join him on top of a wall while examining the damage.

"Very impressive." He said to the focused archer. "That was Hirenkyaku, wasn't it? Impressive that a youth like you has mastered it to such a level."

"Flattered. But I always felt kind of slow in comparison to my cousin." Uryu said, staying cryptic about his and Ichigo's relation. "But I was always the better shot." He disappeared again, firing from a distance and surprising the Quincy expert with the speed and power of the arrow. "Licht Regen." Mayuri heard from above, before Uryu unleashed a barrage of arrows down on him. He landed and waited, sure that the captain managed to evade.

"Gathering Reishi at the shoulder for a great number of arrows fired in rapid succession." Mayuri said, looking closely at Uryu's left arm. "Such fine condition too. A perfect specimen of the Quincy." He sneered at the archer. "You've almost sparked my interest in your kind again." Uryu responded by quickly dissolving his bow and striking Mayuri twice. First with an elbow to his face and a palm strike to the center of his chest, pushing him back quite a bit. _'Those attacks are a lot stronger than his muscle structure would suggest.'_ Mayuri thought, reeling back in pain. "As interesting as your displays are, I would rather find that girl and begin researching her instead. Claw out. Ashisogi Jizou." He called while unsheathing his blade, making it turn into strange trident sword with a creepy golden baby face praying at the guard. "Try not to die, I might want to dissect you later." Mayuri said, suddenly charging at him with the lieutenant suddenly running into the archer, letting the mad scientist slash them both.

 _'Damn it! I let my guard down!'_ He berated himself as they fell, wincing from the pain of the blade cutting through his flesh. _'How can he do this to his own subordinates?'_ He wondered, remembering the grunts from earlier that almost died before Orihime saved them. _'Why did she do this willingly?'_ The lieutenant staggered before Mayuri punched her.

"Didn't I say to not let go even if your arm was cut off?" He growled in fury. "No matter, you served your purpose. He's beaten now." Uryu glared at the mad scientist and tried to move his finger, only to find a complete lack of mobility in all of his limbs.

 _'Tranquilizers? Is that the effect of his Zanpakuto?'_ Uryu tried to figure out what was happening. _'Maybe not. I can still feel the ground, so it might just be that my motor functions are disabled. Good thing I have just the counter.'_ They heard the girl coughing and struggling to breath.

"You must have some iron will though." Mayuri said. "That's a pretty substantial cut but you haven't cried out once. Not the first time you've been wounded by a blade?" Uryu briefly flashed back to how his Blut Vene was trained.

"Yeah, I've been cut plenty of times." Uryu spoke in defiance. "Training is not meant to be gentle."

"Interesting." He said as he raised his blade and Uryu prepared himself, until Mayuri got fed up. "Be quiet Nemu!"

"Forgive me, Master Mayuri." She gasped helplessly. "Please give me some of the medicine. My lung seems to be damaged." She said, freezing the captain in a sense of indignant rage. He stomped over to deliver his vengeful fury when Uryu chipped in.

"That might not be completely unreasonable. That was a deep cut." Mayuri shifted his glare back to the downed Quincy. "Aspiring doctor." Uryu said, explaining his concern.

"Do you think me an idiot!?" The captain roared, grabbing his lieutenant by her shihakusho and slamming her against the wall. "Do you think a body I created will fail from this level of injury?" He demanded, surprising Uryu.

"Wait, you made her?" He asked, drawing upon what limited knowledge of Shinigami technology he had. "Mixing gigai and gikon?"

"Correct." Mayuri said, surprised by the the Quincy's quick deduction. "Mixing these techniques, I created this girl. My daughter, Nemu Kurotsuchi." He threw her to the ground. "And I shall treat her however I please."

"The hell you will!" Uryu growled, getting ready to attack the moment the captain drops his guard.

"Is this the pride of the Quincy crap your kind prattles on about?" The captain asked, annoyed. "It's the same every time. During all my experiments and studying of the Quincy. By the honor of the Quincy I won't do this, by the pride of the Quincy I won't allow that. It was so annoying until I finally killed those worthless subjects." Uryu was frozen, wondering how many of his kind suffered, or how many innocent lives this monster must have tortured. "Getting viable specimens was always such a pain. Bribing the Soul Reapers that were watching the remaining Quincy to let them die, then recover the soul forms for experimentation." He dug out a small picture and tossed it to Uryu. "The last worthless test subject I had. Kept screaming the names of his students or grandchildren." Everything else was mute to Uryu in that moment. On that picture, was his grandfather's mutilated body. The man before him was the one responsible for his grandfather's death. He glanced at the Sanrei glove, thoughts of murdering this man being the sole thoughts in his head. He wanted to rip off the glove, gain the unparalleled power of the Letzt Stil and reduce this man to ash. His nearly ripped it off when something deep in his mind rang out.

" _Why do you fight Uryu?"_ He heard his father's words echoing in his mind and he froze. _"Ichigo is trying to become stronger to face a terrible monster. One that will destroy everything. That is his reason to get stronger. What is yours?"_ The words continued to ring, making him hesitate.

 _'That's right.'_ He recalled. _'I'm doing this to help Ichigo. I promised not to do anything foolish.'_ The fog of rage and hate was slowly clearing, letting him think rationally again. _'You're still looking out for me, even when your not here.'_ He smiled, devising a plan on crushing the man. He laughed. "This is the results of your research?" He said through his chuckles. "Urahara could've made twice the discoveries with a fourth of the damage!" He began laughing hysterically, fueled by Mayuri's rage contorted face, knowing the history of the two. "You're more of a butcher that a scientist." He said, watching the madman get closer. "Because a real scientist would be ready for anything regarding his field of expertise." He growled before flashing in front of the captain and grabbing him by the throat, slamming him into a wall.

 _'What the, how?'_ Mayuri question as the Quincy defied his Zanpakuto's ability. He then noticed the thousands of spirit threads wrapping around them both and the boy's glowing, bulging veins. _'Ransotengai! And he's channeling Reiatsu through his veins to increase his strength?'_ He analyzed while pinned to the wall, marveling at the reveal of information he could study in spite of the danger he was in.

"Pride of the Quincy? Don't make me laugh." Uryu growled, using his mastery of the rare Quincy skill to immobilize his enemy. "I don't give a damn about that pride and honor. What good was any of it if it nearly made an entire race go extinct? I only fight for what I believe in." He then brought out one of the Seele Schneiders on his waist and stabbed the man through the gut. "Make no mistake, I want to kill you." He stared into Mayuri's eyes with cold hate. "You murdered my grandfather, all because of some failing research instead of proving something by making the Quincy a viable ally to the Soul Reapers like we once offered." He brought up his black Quincy cross. "Urahara made this. It lets me create bows and arrows that can purify hollows like a Shinigami's Zapakuto, something you never thought to try." He created a small hand sized bow and shot off the captain's leg. The air was filled with the sadist's screams of pain. "I could pick any number of methods to kill you, but that wouldn't do anyone any good." He took hold of Ashisogi Jizo and impaled Mayuri with his own blade. "I can feel another captain nearby. You can beg them for help." He said before Mayuri began to melt.

" _How shameful indeed."_ The disembodied voice of Mayuri spoke out. _"To think I disregarded the possibility of the Quincy evolving. Though you've insulted me so much, I can't help but want to relish in studying your corpse when the other captains kill you."_ Uryu glared at the retreating slime.

"You'll be lucky if you face me again in battle Kurotsuchi. But pray my cousin never finds you or what you did." Uryu warned. "Ichigo is far stronger than I am."

" _Ichigo Kurosaki?"_ Mayuri spoke in surprise. _"He's supposed to be descended from Soul Reapers."_

"He is, on his father's side." The only sound left was the demented and elated laughter of the deranged man, relishing what experiments were already coming to mind. "Freaking nutjob." Uryu grunted out before collapsing, being caught in someone's arms.

"That is interesting to hear Ishida-san." Unohana said, gently lowering the boy to the ground. "But more so impressive that you didn't kill him when you had the chance." She said, already beginning treatment on the downed Quincy. "Why is that?"

"It wouldn't have done any good." He said, seeing no point in lying to the woman that was healing him. He didn't have it in him to fight anyone at the moment. "It wouldn't bring back my grandfather or the Quincy that died. And it would have made life that much more difficult for Ichigo and his mission."

"And that mission is?" She asked cautiously, but Uryu already fell asleep. She smiled gently at the young archer. "Lieutenant Kurotsuchi, Would you help?" She asked the artificial Shinigami, whom she already healed.

"Yes, captain." She said simply, grateful to the Quincy for some reason.


	23. The Last Night of Peace

**A/N: Yeah, again. Short. There really wasn't much to work on here. The captives are helping out because they're true to their word (and Unohana is scary) and what else would I do? Have them rot in prison? I thought this was funnier while covering everything else. On top of that, the next installment will be Other Awakenings with an IchiXYoru chapter... in time. Midterms are here and I have assignments and papers to do. Till then, I'll leave with this, Bleached Guest was the closest to figuring out what is going on.**

The Last Night of Peace

 **(Squad 4 barracks)**

The entirety of the Seireitei was still in a state of panic and searches. The strongest of the Shinigami seemed to be failing against the ryoka and the most dangerous of them was still at large, putting most of the white city denizens in a state of frenzied confusion. The intruders that were captured were monitored closely and put to work with restraints on their powers. The able bodied were brought to the hospital of Soul Society under the watchful eye of one of the Head Captain's most loyal and trusted allies, Retsu Unohana.

"Please put those over there Ganju-san." The serene captain requested of the thug, helping carry and deliver bandages and medical supplies. Before his capture, Chad's assualt put a good number of Soul Reapers into the medical barracks, which were almost full with the members of squad 11. "Sado-san, these need to be in the OR." Ganju and Chad were designated to carrying and delivering supplies throughout the building. "Yes, Inoue-san. That looks good." Unohana took it upon herself to teach basic medic skills to Orihime, who was changing and wrapping bandages under Unohana's watchful eye. "Your power is wonderful, but very reliant on your mood. Use the basic skills for now." She advised the girl.

"Chad! What did you do to this guy?!" Asked Uryu, who was serving as one of the main doctor staff, currently treating the broken third seat of the eighth.

"He was in the way, so I pushed him." Sado said simply, carrying another patient to a different room.

"Through five walls?" The Quincy clarified, already resetting the broken bones.

"I push hard." He replied, carrying an irate squad eleven guy back to his room.

"As lively as its ever been." The captain said with a smile, grateful for the extra hands helping out. "Come along Inoue, I believe the next patient is a friend of yours." They wandered to the next room where Tatsuki was, wearing the battle dress of the Onmitsukido that Soi-Fon gave her, with her arms in splints and Soi-Fon, who was looking oddly distracted.

"Hey Orihime!" Tatsuki beamed to her friend as the two entered the room.

"Tatsuki!" Orihime cheered as she hugged her friend, careful to avoid the fractured limbs. "What happened?"

"Internal bleeding, concussion, almost a hundred broken bones, and... is that a wedgie?" They heard from the next room. "What the hell happened to lieutenant Omaeda?!" The healing duo turned their attention on the fiery martial artist.

"He was peeking on me changing." She said with a shrug, making the girls nod in understanding. Unohana than made to depart.

"Well, I have some business to take care of." She told the ladies. "Captain Soi-Fon, you seem distracted. Would you like to take a walk through my division's garden?" She offered, a sense of worry for the younger captain.

"N-no, I'm fine." Soi-Fon defended. "Besides, someone needs to watch the prisoners."

"We'll take care of that captain." They all turned to see Yumichika, Ikkaku, and a bandaged Zaraki coming in. Unohana smiled at the noticeable lack of his usual bells in favor of an unruly mess down the back. "You go out and enjoy the beautiful flowers." The stealth force commander hesitated before finally taking the advice.

"Yumichika, go to that one playing doctor. Ikkaku, help the other two with the supplies." Zaraki ordered. "I'll stay here with the girls." The two men scrambled to follow their orders when another pair of Zaraki's subordinates came to plead with their captain to let them out.

"You are both still injured. You need your rest." Orihime told the two, worried about their health.

"Listen here missy!" They started.

"Please go back to your rooms." Orihime pleaded using teary puppy eyes on the two, making them blush and leave, commenting that they did still hurt a little.

"Wonder how devastated they'll be when they find out you have a boyfriend." Tatsuki muttered, making Orihime giggle.

"I'll keep an eye on them, you go about your duties." Zaraki told the healer, noting for the first time that the scar she gave him didn't even burn anymore. The woman glared at the brat twice her size, feeling her own scar ache though not as much, before leaving to perform her duties.

 **(With Hinamori, hours later)**

She was told that she could be discharged, that she was physically fine. The damage was minimal and they let her have an extended stay because of the trauma of watching her captain killed right in front of her. She admired him, such a gentle, caring man, showing compassion for all of his subordinates, protected them at their most vulnerable, and her hero. All the effort she put into rising in the ranks, to prove herself capable, worthy, and then he made her his lieutenant. She was filled with joy, loving the man like a father, worshipping him as a god. Then that ryoka showed up, supposed to help save Rukia from an unjust execution, offered help from her saintly captain, only for him to reveal himself as a monster and kill that wondrous man that saved her. And she was unable to stop him. She had nothing but hate for that damned ryoka that killed her beloved Aizen, that Ichigo Kurosaki. The second she woke up, realizing she wasn't having a terrible nightmare, she swore that she would kill him, no matter the cost. With that solitary thought, she dressed herself and took hold of her blade.

"Just where do you think you're going?" She turned to see her childhood friend and captain of the tenth division. "It better be back to your squad."

"I have to find him Toshiro." She said, seeing no point in lying to her oldest friend. "I have to avenge captain Aizen." Anyone could see the determination in her eyes, and Toshiro knew that it was a foolish endeavor.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is not your concern Momo." He said bluntly. "He's a captain's priority only. Stay out of it."

"Toshiro, he killed captain Aizen!" She screamed at him, trying to make him see her point, to let her attempt this suicide mission.

"Who then bested four lieutenants with little effort, put myself and Ichimaru on the defensive, defeated Kenpachi Zaraki, AND survived the Captain Commander himself." He said, reinforcing just how much of a threat the one ryoka was. "You're lucky to be alive right now. If you face him again, you will die."

"I know that!" She yelled out. "I know I don't stand a chance against him, but I have to do this. He killed my captain Toshiro, I have to avenge him." She pleaded with her oldest friend. "If you are really are my friend, you'd understand."

"I do understand Momo." He said, stern but gentle. "Make no mistake, I want to avenge Aizen as well, but you are incapable of doing so. Which is why I'm not asking you as a friend. I'm ordering you as a captain." She looked at him, shocked that he was denying her her new life goal. "Stand down, return to your division, restore order, and wait for further instructions." He began to leave just as she was about to protest. "Your squad lost their leader." He froze her with a single statement, reminding her that the loss was not just affecting her. "Don't take away the only one they have now. I'll kill Ichigo." He left her there, just as she collapsed into tears. He was walking through the halls of the fourth division, his goal clear in his head when he came upon Unohana's office and asking her to keep an eye on Momo when he heard something shocking.

"What do you mean Unohana-san?" He looked inside to see Uryu and Orihime speaking with Unohana over Aizen's corpse. "There is no body there."

"I thought as much." Unohana conceded, looking disappointed. "We've been lied to."

 **(With Ichigo and Yoruichi)**

Hidden away from the eyes of Soul Society, underneath their very noses in a place known only to a few, Ichigo trained in the hidden training hall his masters used in their youth. For the added measure of security, he created a kido barrier that was taught to him for training in secrecy, maintained now by Yoruichi because he needed to devote his full attention to his training. Yoruichi continued to watch the empty glowing space before her, the area Ichigo was training inside, knowing that what he was going through now was beyond most Soul Reapers. As she has come to expect out of the hybrid.

 _'For them this would be training for bankai.'_ She thought, gazing into the glowing nothingness as she held onto the charm that let her power the kido spell. _'For you, this is merely enhancing your abilities.'_ When his spirits manifested, they explained that keeping them manifested was extremely draining for anyone but fighting a constantly stronger opponent that was familiar with all your skills was a whole other monster. That was Ichigo's training. She dropped the barrier's strength to the degree that she was able to see inside. Ichigo was clashing against both the old man and the hollow, each one holding a variant of Ichigo's current shikai blade while he tried to fend off both attackers almost simultaneously. He utilized everything he could, kido spells, ceros and balas, Quincy attacks, all while switching out new blades with every sword break. Never once missing a step even with the damage he was taking. His body was a canvas, their blades were the brushes, and his blood was the paint. In light of all of this, she knew she was going to run out of Reiatsu before he was at his limit. He impressed her, terrified her, more of a monster than anything she's ever seen or heard. All for the power to protect. Hours later, her energy ran out and the barrier fell.

"You okay Yoruichi?" He asked, despite the horrific condition his body was in.

"Yeah, just need to rest." She panted as he helped her up after regrowing the arm he lost. "You sure this'll work?" She asked her student.

"It has to." Ichigo said. "He'll have no other options than to act hastily."

"Yamamoto will kill you if this fails." She reminded him.

"Yeah, I know." Ichigo dismissed, already heading for the healing spring.

 _'He's agitated.'_ She thought, watching him walk away. _'He knows what's at stake and he's prepared for it.'_ A great battle was coming for them all. One that was spitting in the face of centuries of law and practice for the Shinigami, to prepare for a terrible war. _'And I know just the way to calm his nerves. Mine as well.'_ She adopted a mischievous smirk.

 **(With Byakuya)**

It was the last night, Rukia's execution was tomorrow. He failed the woman he loved, lost her to illness, lost his parents, all he has left is his duty as a captain and his revenge. An empty existence, a living hell. Win or lose, after tomorrow, he would leave this life for whatever lay beyond.

"Soon Hisana, I'll be with you soon." He prayed in front of the shrine dedicated to beloved. "It may be foolish, but I wish something will happen to save Rukia. Anything." A rare tear forming on his eye.

 **(With Yamamoto)**

He stood there, with his longest serving and most loyal members of his squad, hearing the report from the healer.

"The words of the ryoka cannot be trusted Retsu." He said to his assembled advisers. "But even then this is most concerning. When Ichigo attacks tomorrow, go to the Central 46 in the midst of the confusion. Find out personally what is happening there." The healer bowed in acknowledgment before he turned to his disciples. "Are the preparations ready?"

"Yes Sensei." Ukitake confirmed, unusually focused on the trial ahead.

"Never thought that this would ever happen. "Shunsui admitted. "Things are getting really hectic."

"After today, nothing will be the same." Yamamoto said, completely aware of the boy spying on them.


	24. Beginnings of Revolution

**A/N: Again, really happy to be back. To those that read Other Awakenings, yeah, that did not go over well with a lot of fans. Even the ones that said I got the character right. After the major fights are over I'll post who will be in the harem, whom I thought about extensively in regards to this fic. Some of you will be disappointed, but I will repeat this. The story comes first, the characters second, the pairing third in my books. Why? The Shipping Wars among the fans make me cry for humanity. Take a look at the reactions to how Bleach and Naruto ended to see what I mean. On a lighter note, 788 favs, 963 follows, 8 communities, over 130,000 views, and still nothing on TvTropes. I need to both get better and get higher goals. Now enjoy, next chapter will involve Byakuya getting kicked in the face and a fight between Kenpachi and Komamura. Or not. Don't know when I'll end it. I'm mixing with canon here!  
**

Beginnings of Revolution

 **(Squad Four)**

Today was the day of the execution, Rukia's and Ichigo's execution. Rukia the prisoner, and Ichigo, the fool that will try to rescue her. The various captains made their way to execution hill where the Sokyoku stood. Unohana and her lieutenant were walking through the medic barracks, making last checks before heading to the hill themselves.

"I'm really sorry about this Inoue-san." She said, feeling bad about the ryoka's position in her barrack's prison cell. After they helped with the influx of patients they were all separated. Orihime at her base, Sado at Squad 8's, Uryu and Ganju were at Squad 13's, and Tatsuki was back at the 2nd. Each under lock and key, separated from each other to prevent any more problems. "You're a nice girl. I'll see what we can do about your chances of freedom." She said, hoping to cheer the girl up.

"It's alright Unohana-san." Orihime said with a smile. "I'm okay." She said that, but anyone could tell she was worried. It hurt the female captain, but she had a job to perform. They left the barrier maiden behind as they made for the execution stand. She was not shocked to find Kenpachi Zaraki and his lieutenant waiting by the front gate.

"Captain Zaraki." She greeted. The man made a full recovery and still had his hair in that unruly mess down his back, giving Yachiru a better hand hold to stay on his back. "Shall we go?"

"You swear I'll fight Ichigo again?" He asked, demanding clarification. "This seems odd coming from you."

"If all goes as I suspect, you'll get plenty of chances to fight him again." She said as they started for the execution site. "Your other officers are patrolling?" She asked, not seeing his usual accompanying duo of his squad.

"Yeah." He grunted. "They're making their rounds." Dismissing Ikkaku and Yumichika, simply to gather and escort Ichigo's friends during the confusion of the coming fight. Unohana prayed that their suspicions were wrong. If not, war would be upon them. The first in centuries. In the corner of her eye, she saw Hanataro nod towards her and head back into the barracks.

 **(Squad 8)**

"It's not too uncomfortable, is it Sado?" Kyoraku asked the large teen. Reishi cuffs around his wrists kept him bound to the wall. "Yeah, those cuffs will keep you from using your powers. Meaning you can't enhance your strength to break out. Sorry about the lack of hospitality." He said, smirking to the giant.

"It's alright. I've been in worst." Chad responded, already planning on his escape.

"That's both good and sad to hear." The captain said, losing his grin. "You're such a great guy." He heard his lieutenant call him that they should get going. "Well, guess I'm off. Hey, Tatsufusa! Keep an eye on him." He called to his now recovered 3rd seated officer.

"Yes captain!" The man called out and sneered at Chad, a ring of keys dangling from his waist.

 _'This is going to be easier then I thought.'_ Chad thought to himsefl as he remembered the weakling, just barely.

 **(Squad 13)**

Uryu was spending the better half of the last half hour banging his head against the wall as Ganju and the 3rd seat duo of the squad was fanning over the previous and deceased lieutenant Kaien Shiba. He sounded a lot like Ichigo, but the endless praise and arguing about who was better in the former lieutenant's eyes was starting to grate on his last remaining nerves.

"Let's go!" They heard the tired call of the sickly captain as he came out with a large wooden shield with a crest on the face and a cord connected to a pole. Somehow his most fanatical subordinates didn't hear him in their argument with the Shiba man. He released an exhausted sigh watching the trio. "Hello Isida-kun." He said to the Quincy that was still banging his head against the wall. "You have the key I gave you?"

"Yep." Uryu let out, completely disconnected. "Is this what you deal with every day?" He asked.

"Usually just the two of them, but yes." The man admitted. There was a pause to see if it was going to end any time soon.

"My condolences." The Quincy said.

"Thank you."

 **(Squad 2)**

Tatsuki was completely immobilized, every joint was locked in place and she was suspended from the ground. The days of her imprisonment gave the punishment squad enough of an idea on what to get to restrain her and this was a time that they could afford no distractions like her running around causing havoc. They were familiar with the danger she presented.

"Well, she's not going anyway anytime soon." Omaeda sneered at the girl that constantly humiliated him. "Looks like your special treatment is over." Tatsuki just glared at the man, acting so high and mighty despite his numerous losses to her. He was getting himself ready to leave with his captain when she showed up.

"Omaeda, stay here and watch her." She ordered, a little too quickly from her usual attitude.

"Wha!? But captain-!" He tried to protest.

"No. You know as well as I do she's a dangerous target. I'm not taking risks with her." She said, noticeably distracted and agitated. Tatsuki noticed this and smirked.

"Still thinking about what I told you?" She said teasingly. "About why she left you behind?" Soi-Fon glared at the empowered human, but said nothing as she left. Heading for the execution stand by herself.

"A prisoner shouldn't be so cheeky." Omaeda growled at the martial artist. "If she gets hurt in any way, I will see you executed." He warned the girl.

"Oh just watch me." She smirked confidently as she challenged him. "I'll be getting out of here."

 **(With Gin)**

He was walking along the bridge of the Repentance Cell, seeking Rukia to mess with her a little. What he saw disappointed him. She was already gone. There was no light, no drive, no hope, just emptiness. Probably that scolding from that Shiba man and hearing that Ichigo essentially had a death sentence must have crushed her. She might as well be dead from if her expression was anything to go by. Maybe he could fish for a little something else.

"Hello there Rukia." He said was the prisoner and escort reached him. "Lovely day isn't it?" He got no response as she stood there lifelessly. "Almost all of your would-be rescuers have been caught. They'll most likely be executed for this transgression, or be put in the Maggot's Nest if certain captains pull the right strings." Still nothing. "Ichigo will definitely be put to the sword though. Maybe in the same way as you. Together in death, how touching." No response even now. "You're no fun. Not even the littlest bit of faith in your rumored lover." He said before walking off. "But then again, there might be truth in his claim that this is all a set up." He said, finally getting a shift in movement from her. "But the backing of traitors is meaningless." He finished before leaving. He had to meet up with Aizen, and he was aware that he was being followed. _'Do try to live Kira.'_ He thought to his lieutenant before flashstepping away.

 **(Sokyoku Hill)**

Yamamoto stood there, over looking the members of the Gotei 13 that came in attendance to the execution stand. Lieutenant Izuru was there in lieu of his captains, who was missing, Kurotsuchi was still recovering, Soi-Fon had her lieutenant stay behind and guard Tatsuki, Ukitake was on his way, and Hitsugaya was heading for the building of the Central 46 with his lieutenant with Hinamori apparently following them. He thought back to the promise that Ichigo boy made him.

 _'For your sake, you better be right boy.'_ He thought, a curious gaze scanning the other captains and lieutenants. Zaraki was keeping an eye on the blind Tousen while Abarai seemed conflicted. Rukia was brought up to the execution stand. _'Time to begin.'_ "Let us commence the ceremony." He announced when Rukia was in place. "Rukia Kuchiki. Any last words?" He asked the girl, almost expecting nothing from the depressed soul.

"...please." She finally whispered out. "Please be as merciful as you can to them." She barely managed to whisper as tear began to form in her eyes. A sight that he had become hardened to, not by choice but by duty. There was no happy ending for her in sight, she had lost all hope.

"I will be as merciful as I can with them." He told her. "You have my word." She merely let her head hang there. "Release the Sokyoku." He watched the seal come apart as she rose into the air. All this, all this happening now and the only thing he could think of was Ichigo Kurosaki, swearing his life to Soul Society if his accusations proved false.

 **(Flashback: 1st Division Barracks)**

The battle with Kenpachi Zaraki ended and he waited for the hybrid to finally come to him. He heard a rustling in the room before his office and muffled speech from his long time lieutenant. Suddenly he heard an incantation and the orange glow of a kido barrier enveloped the building. The doors before him flew apart and revealed the battered and bloodied form of Ichigo Kurosaki, a state many would be lucky to find themselves in after a fight with the one called Kenpachi.

"Hachigyo Sogai." Ichigo said, panting in exhaustion from pushing himself. "Time and space displacement barrier. No one outside this kido can see or hear us." He explained, slowly walking toward the captain as he rose from his seat.

"You storm into the afterlife, fight through an army of Shinigami, and seal us in an isolated space, just to come and speak with me." He said to the upstart child as he drank some glowing blue liquid and began to recover from his injuries. "I will give you one chance to convince me to not strike you down."

"The sealed King of the Quincy. Over 900 years, he shall recover his heartbeat. Over 90 years, he shall recover his intellect. Over nine years, he shall recover his power. And over nine days, he shall recover the world." Ichigo told him, making the old man open his eyes. "It's no myth, and war is coming to your doorstep." The old captain stayed silent as he regarded the boy, looking for any trace of lies and misdirection. But there was none to be found.

"You have my full attention, Ichigo Kurosaki." The boy nodded and closed the distance between the two before kneeling down and offering his blade. The old man took it as a sign of submission and allegiance. As he took the sword from the boy, Ichigo began his tale.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, son of the Soul Reaper Isshin Shiba and Quincy Masaki Kurosaki. Six years ago, Yhwach performed his Holy Selection and drained my mother of her power. On that day, my own powers have awakened and I swore vengeance against the Quincy King." He told the old man. "I have come to warn you of the coming fight. And to offer what help I can."

"And your evidence boy?" The commander asked, hoping there was no evidence of that monster's return. His heart sank as Ichigo's Reiatsu flared and coalesced into the form of his ancient enemy as he appeared one thousand years ago. "This is most concerning." He said, years of battle and experience keeping him upright.

"They are not the immediate concern though sir." Ichigo said, raising his head. "Aizen plans to betray Soul Society." He looked back at the hybrid and waited for his explanation. "Over a hundred years ago, there were experiments on Hollowfication that affected then captains, Shinji Hirako, Kensei Muguruma, Rose Otoribashi, and Love Aikawa, as well as lieutenants Hiyori Sarugaki, Mashiro Kuna, Lisa Yadomaru, and Hachigen Ushoda. The blame for these experiments were placed on Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi. This was a lie as Urahara was framed. Aizen performed those experiments with the aid of Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen, as named by Shinji Hirako and the other former captains."

"So they are alive." Genryusai mused, processing the new information. "What are their current states?" If these fallen Soul Reapers were a threat then they needed to be eliminated, but why is Ichigo just giving this information away?

"Aside from Hollow powers, back to normal and stronger than the last time you saw them." Ichigo said. "Their main interest is in destroying Aizen, but the news about Yhwach is forcing their hand."

"What proof do you have that condemns three of my captains?" He asked, almost believing the boy. "Did you not kill Aizen already?"

"I did not." Ichigo admitted. "He managed to escape me at the last second, and he was holding back. As for evidence, I have none but a suspicion of what Aizen is after. Urahara created an object called the Hogyoku which should break the boundaries between Shinigami and Hollow. When he fled a century ago, he took it with him with attempts to destroy or seal it. I suspect that the Hogyoku is currently hidden inside of Rukia's body. Is there anything here that could extract it?"

"Extract, no." The old man grumble. "Leave behind, yes. The Sokyoku, the harshest punishment of Soul Society. With it's great power, it would burn away a soul, but not anything foreign. Especially if this Hogyoku is as indestructible as you say. It's also what Rukia has been sentenced to die by."

"By whose orders?" Ichigo asked, rising from his bow.

"The Central 46." Yamamoto admitted, some actions the past few days started to make sense to the grizzled old man. "But how would Aizen be able to fake his death and control the governing body of Soul Society?"

"His Zanpakuto, Kyoka Suigetsu." Ichigo claimed. "Shinji told me that Aizen explained his ability of complete hypnosis. Anyone that sees his shikai is under his illusion. Here's what I propose. Go along with Aizen's plan, but destroy the Sokyoku. He might have a plan B that will make him move personally. I'll fight at the hill, while you have someone head to the Central 46 and double check whether or not Aizen is there." A rather loose but still sensible plan.

"And if you are wrong?" The Commander asked. The boy gave him that same look of unshakable determination.

"Then you can have my life." He said fearlessly. The boy actually impressed the ancient captain. He saw a power and will that hasn't been present for centuries. He decided to give this boy a chance. Right or wrong, this boy was needed in the future. He could feel that he would be an invaluable ally if he was allowed to grow in power.

"Very well. But if this ruse is going to work, then I'm going to have to smack you around." He told Ichigo, flaring his own power. Ichigo unconsciously took a step back before standing his ground.

"Don't worry about me Yama-jii. I'm not a weakling." He said, taking back his blade.

"You may regret that." He said, revealing his blade. "Reduce all creation to ash." He spoke, echoing with power. "Ryujin Jakka." Ichigo immediately regretted his boast as the man slammed a fist into his gut, filling the air with a sickening crunch and launching him out of the barrier, breaking it apart and sending a wave of flames at him. He finished it off by pointing at him and launching the level 91 hado spell, Senju Koten Taiho. He managed to escape, only because he was saved.

 **(Flashback End)**

So now here they were. Rukia was in front of the Sokyoku, now a blazing phoenix ready to destroy anything in its path. His own students, loved as his sons, now helping him to break the laws and peace he swore to uphold on the words of an outsider, trained by people with no strong ties to Soul Society. The biggest gamble in his two thousand years of life, one thousand years as Captain Commander, with the only payment being a boy's life should it fail in the end. But based on Unohana's report of the ryoka not seeing Aizen's corpse in the morgue and her own admission of feeling something was not right about it almost guaranteed the hybrid's claim. The firebird reared back and thrust toward Rukia, only to be stopped by a single figure.

 _'Now show me what you can really do, my next disciple.'_ Thought Yamamoto as he made up his mind about what to do with Ichigo's allegiance.

 **(Everyone's escapes)**

 **Squad 8: Chad**

"Do you see that ryoka?" The 3rd seat sneered at the giant, taking pride at the payback he could deliver for his earlier humiliation. "The Sokyoku has been activated. Your little rescue attempt has failed!" Chad moved in recognition of the name. The lieutenant told him to escape when the Sokyoku was released, guess now was the time.

"Is that so?" Sado asked, almost lazily. "Guess I'd better get going." He straightened himself up and pulled against the chains, tearing them out of the wall. He didn't break stride as he went towards the prison bars and tearing them out before tossing the door aside. "Now give me the keys to my cuffs." He told the now trembling 3rd seat.

 **Squad 13: Uryu**

Uryu was watching the hill with the massive spear, waiting for the tell tale sign they agreed on to move out. Ganju was busy grumbling about him being his brother's favorite, as he had been doing for the last half hour. The moment he saw activity, he vehemently thanked every god he thought existed and spat out the key Ukitake gave him earlier. He swiftly freed himself from the cuffs and manipulated his spirit threads to grasp hold of one of his Seele Schneiders to cut their way to freedom. Once he was finished with that, he was going to announce their freedom to Ganju, who was still ignorant and grumbling to himself. He released a sigh before holding Ganju's hands and cutting of the cuffs with his chainsaw blade. He still wasn't getting a reaction so he dragged him out of the cell and punched him in the eye... really hard.

"AHH! What the hell man!?" He screamed out after falling to the ground. "Why did you... wait, when did we get free?" He asked the Quincy.

"I've been breaking out for the last five minutes. Now come on." He ordered the Shiba man. "Ichigo's gonna need our help."

 **Squad 4: Orihime**

She sat in her cell, humming away a tune while daydreaming about life after they all leave Soul Society. With Rukia finally joining in the group, it could be a lot more fun. She could match Tatsuki's strength and confidence while enjoying the fun and cuter things she was into. Thoughts drifted slowly to what their dates might end up looking like, turning into a fantasy of Ichigo as a cold cut gangsta with the three of them hanging on his body possessively as he walks through his territory, switching over to what would be their nighttime activities. She was trapped in her little fantasies, ignorant of Hanataro standing in the same spot, sweeping with the keys to cuffs and prison doors, hanging loosely on his waistband, or Yumichika coming in.

"The Sokyoku is already activating, what's keeping you two?" He asked, somewhat annoyed that they haven't left yet.

"I don't know Yumichika sir." Hanataro whimpering. "I've been here for ten minutes, but she won't move." They turned to look at the barrier maiden, who seemed to be shining with serenity in her daydreams.

"So beautiful, a maiden in love with dreams and thoughts of love." The 5th seat said in awe of the vision before him. "Just take the moment to witness and appreciate such a rare beauty as a maiden, happy and in love." He said, practically singing hymns of praise to Orihime's goddess like beauty in that moment, soon ruined by her giggling perversely with a grin to match. The two men sweat dropped at the sight, Yumichika felt the need to take a shower.

"Should I still be watching?" The short medic asked tentatively. The flamboyant man simply let out a saddened sigh.

"Let's just get her out of there." He said, lamenting the loss of such a pure image.

 **Squad 2: Tatsuki**

Tatsuki was hanging there, completely restrained with that oversized oaf Omaeda watching her. He was determined to show his worth as the lieutenant of the 2nd division. Tatsuki had shaken the unbreakable will of his captain and made her distracted and hesitant. He wanted to be there and watch her back, but her orders were final and he would serve them to the letter. He was not letting Arisawa out of his sight. He was even skipping his snack and meal time to perform this one solitary mission. The two were glaring at each other the entire time this went on, waiting for the other to crack. Tatsuki then felt what she was waiting for and decided to help with a little distraction.

"I'm actually surprised that you've stayed there this long." Tatsuki said dryly. "But you might want to move."

"Ha! Your mind games won't work on me Arisawa!" He boasted. "There is no way you're getting out of my-" He said before the ceiling above him caved and Ikkaku dropped down on top of him with a smack of the blunt end of his Hozukimaru. Sending Omaeda crashing into the wall.

"He just isn't lucky is he?" Ikkaku quipped before working to free Tatsuki. "Seriously, people that piss off my captain are treated better then this guy."

"You mind if I slap him around a little bit?" She asked as she stretched and rolled her joints, stiff from their captivity. "Pretty sure he was staring at my chest." She said, looking down at her chest.

"Well it... could be a little revealing from the right angle." He said, looking away with a slight blush.

"Yeah, but I mostly wanna punch him some more." She said before heading over to the waking lieutenant.

"Really unlucky." Ikkaku muttered in sympathy as Tatsuki returned to beating the man.

 **(With Toshiro)**

"The execution has started." He said, looking at the shine of fire and light from the execution hill. He was running out of time, he needed to see for himself whether Aizen was a traitor or not. He was suspicious of Gin even after the man tried to save his life, but Aizen couldn't possibly be the traitor. Could he? "Come on Rangiku! We have to hurry." He said before running toward the legislative building. Completely unaware of his oldest friend following him.

 _'Toshiro. What happened to killing Ichigo?'_ She wondered as she shadowed him.


	25. The Battles Begin

**A/N: Before you read, apparently I should clarify a few things. One, Kenpachi doesn't care so long as he gets his fights. Two, Byakuya was dead inside in canon because there was no hope for Rukia in his eyes, here, there was a chance but Ichigo ruined it and gave her a death sentence so he'd be furious. Now, chances are there might not be an update next week. Another assignment demands my attention and Thanksgiving is around the corner. So, I'll be doing that. Till then, enjoy!**

The Battles Begin

 **(Sokyoku Hill)**

The assembly of captains and lieutenants watched in shock and awe at the upstart ryoka holding back one of the most powerful weapons of the Shinigami with frightening ease. The oldest among the captains were merely surprised and impressed by the boy that earned their commander's trust. Zaraki felt his grip tighten and his new scar burn with excitement.

"This is impossible!" Yelled Soi-Fon, finding it hard to accept the reality before her.

 _'There you are, Kurosaki.'_ Byakuya thought venomously, ready to fight the boy to the death if needed.

 _'So he is the one that's dared to erase my sin.'_ Unohana reflected in shock at the boy. _'He might just do it.'_ She glanced at her current successor, who couldn't stop grinning manically and trembling in excitement. _'He even makes my blood boil. Just how powerful is he?'_

 _'If you couldn't do this much, I'd be disappointed.'_ Yamamoto thought. _'Jushiro should be here soon with the Shihouin Shield. How long will you last?'_ He questioned as the phoenix tried to push off of Ichigo's large blade. The young hybrid responded by twisting around and throwing the massive fire bird off balance. Just as it righted itself, Ichigo coated his fist with enough Reishi that it looked like a massive fang, and then he punched the Sokyoku with so much force that it flew back a few meters. _'That's more like it.'_ He thought approvingly. _'Form could use a little more work though.'_

 **(With Ichigo)**

The day of the execution came, time for him to act. Yoruichi gave him a cloak that enabled him to fly and he made his way up the side of the hill, completely undetected in the wake and flames of the Sokyoku. When he saw Rukia held in front of that massive phoenix, he immediately put himself between it and her. He grunted from the effort but didn't budge an inch. He was going to boast about saving her, say something cool are heroic, but the words died in his throat when he saw her. Not the proud and confident Soul Reaper he partnered with in the Living World, but a blank empty shell. It hurt to see her like this, the way he could have been if Zangetsu didn't stop him from giving in to despair. He felt the flame bird move, so he turned and swung his blade to twist the massive creature. He coated his fist in his Reiatsu and threw a punch, right in the creature's beak.

"Getsuga!" He called out, his punch turning into a black fang and sending the creature back. He turned back to Rukia and pulled her free of the execution, destroying her restraints, to stand on top of it. "Hey Rukia." He said, hoping to get a response. It seemed to register with her as she slowly responded.

"...Ichigo?" She muttered, apparently not all together just yet.

 _'How to get her back?'_ He wondered, completely unconcerned with the rising phoenix, or the various captains that wanted to kill him. _'I got it.'_ "Your Chappy drawings sucks." He told her, and was suddenly slapped really hard as a result.

"How dare you!" She yelled at him indignantly. "Orihime thinks my drawings are adorable you uncultured cur!" After she finished yelling, she realized a few things. Ichigo was in front of her, they were on top of the execution platform, they were surrounded by captains and lieutenants, and she wasn't dead... yet. "Ichigo."

"Glad to see you too Ruki-" She punched him in the stomach, managing to knock the wind out of him with the surprise punch.

"Why did you even come!?" She yelled. "You can't fight up against the entire Gotei 13 and expect to-" she stopped when Ichigo grabbed onto the back of her neck.

"Shut up." He said before capturing her lips in a deep kiss. Her eyes were open in surprise, then bugged out in shock as he quickly dominated her mouth and making her melt in his arms.

 **(With Yoruichi)**

"Nice." She said from her vantage point, ready to start her long awaited match with her favorite little bee. "But fifteen hits on a ten second kiss? You can do better than that Ichigo."

 **(With Kyoraku)**

 _'Well, that's one way to keep someone quiet.'_ Thought Kyoraku as he watched the display, his lieutenant blushing next to him.

"I take it I'm late?" He turned to see his oldest friend finally arrive with the shield, but the Sokyoku was not attacking again... yet. "So that's Ichigo?" He said, finally seeing the leader of the Ryoka in the flesh. "I'd daresay Rukia is finally fulfilling a fantasy right now."

"Yeah." Kyoraku agreed. "She could've hidden that crush of hers better."

 **(With Renji)**

 _'Amazing.'_ Thought the tattooed lieutenant. _'Even now the gap has only widened between us. In strength and courage.'_ He lamented, never having the courage to admit his own feelings to anyone, even himself. _'If it makes her happy, then fine. Good luck Ichigo. You'll need it.'_ He then glanced to his captain whose eye was twitching in the most subtle way possible. _'Because I have NEVER seen captain Kuchki this mad before!'_

 **(With Ichigo)**

 _'That should do it.'_ Ichigo thought as he pulled back, a trail of saliva between him and Rukia, to see her still red face and dazed eyes and became a ragdoll in his arms. _'Claims to have lived ten of my lifetimes. You'd think she was kissed at least once before.'_ The moment was ruined by a loud screech of the Sokyoku, readying itself for the next strike. He straightened himself out and started spinning his Zangetsu's released form by the cloth on the tang, creating a blur of white and black. "Bring it." He challenged, gathering his Reishi into the blade as he charged his signature blade skill. "Getsuga," He let the length of the cloth extend to match the distance between him and the monstrous bird, "TENSHO!" He yelled out, bringing the strike down across the phoenix and tearing a massive gash in it's body. At the same time, a cable wrapped around the body of the great blade as Kyoraku and Ukitake performed the ritual to destroy the Sokyoku.

" _Oh come on!"_ Zangetsu cried out. _"I could've taken that oversized toothpick!"_

" _This is the plan, deal with it."_ The Quincy manifestation scolded.

 _'If it wasn't for the fact that I can manifest you guys physically, I'd think I was going insane.'_ Ichigo thought as the Sokyoku exploded in a flash of light. Ichigo took the chance of momentary confusion to scope out what allies he had down there. Yamamoto was out as he needed to prove Aizen's guilt first. The two captains weren't an option because they must be who the old man picked and must used for the ruse. Kenpachi was Kenpachi, so hell no. Leaving only one choice, the man that begged Ichigo to save Rukia. The tattooed lieutenant standing right next to the man glaring at him with the intent to kill. _'Not a problem there.'_

"IchiGO!" Rukia muttered, having come to consciousness, before Ichigo pulled her into a bridal carry. "What are you-" She tried to ask as Ichigo flashstepped in front of Renji and slammed his foot into Byakuya, sending him flying.

"Take her and run. NOW." Ichigo ordered, passing Rukia off to the tattooed man.

"Uh, right." He said, still in shock at everything he witnessed. "Right!" He started running away from the assembly of captains and lieutenants, trusting Ichigo to keep them off their back. All the lieutenants that were not in the know looked at their colleague in shock before Soi-Fon gave the order to chase after Renji. However, lieutenants Izuru, Iba, and Hisagi were more focused on payback for their humiliation as Ichigo stood between them and Renji. They were joined by Isane and Squad 1's Chojiro Sasakibe. The lieutenants charged at Ichigo and just when the giant masked captain of the seventh tried to warn them, Ichigo appeared behind the group of lieutenants, all of whom were sent flying back by swift punches and kicks.

"So fast." The masked figure gasped in shock, almost unable to keep track of the boy. "No wonder he's a captain's only opponent." He growled, ready to take on the boy before he felt a hand grasp his wrist.

"Don't you dare Komamura." Kenpachi growled. "This is not your fight." Even through the mask the berserker could feel the larger figure demanding answers in his gaze. "Kuchiki's called dibs on this." He said, just as Byakuya reappeared and tried to attack the ryoka. "Anyone that can see this is a personal matter of honor for him. I may love fighting, but even I don't get involved in another man's fight. Not this kind."

"A brute like you having a sense of honor?" Kaname asked, surprised and on guard. "Of justice?"

"Hell no! Kuchiki will never shut up if you interfere. That's all." The scarred warrior told them. "Now let's go. The lieutenants are down and the traitor's escaping." He told them as they all charged toward Renji and Rukia.

 **(With Yamamoto, Kyoraku, and Ukitake)**

"Well that's happening." Kyoraku commented, watching the three captains charge off. "And it's only getting worse." He turned to see Soi-Fon attacking the 3rd seat duo of the 13th that Ukitake brought with him. "Jushiro, we should go!" He said grabbing onto his old friend.

"You two," growled the Commander, "this act of treason is inexcusable!" He yelled, subtlety hinting in an old gesture known only to them to get moving. "I will have to punish you both PERSONALLY!" He roared just as the two finally flashstepped away, aiming for a safe distance. _'So it begins.'_ He thought before heading to where they were jumping to.

 **(With Soi-Fon)**

"Treason is unforgivable!" She yelled, silently berating herself for that foolish order earlier. Kiyone was under her foot, having her lungs crushed under the great strength of the petite captain. Before she could continue, she was tackled off of the hill by a masked assailant. "Hey! Who do you think you are!?" She demanded.

"You were always excitable, but you seem a little distracted." The masked figure teased as she removed her coverings. "Hey there Soi-Fon, I missed you." Shed said with a cocky grin.

"Y-Yoruichi!" She gasped. All at once, a flood of memories and emotions hit her. The sense of betrayal and hate from when she left, anger that drove her to get as strong as she could, and a sliver of hope that what Tatsuki said was true. All this as they continued their fall into the forest below.

 **(With Unohana)**

She was sitting on the beast form of her Zanpakuto, flying toward her division to drop off most of the defeated lieutenants. Her own lieutenant and Sasakibe were the least injured as he was privy to the plan. He still had several fractured ribs but he and Yamamoto knew enough healing kido to fix that problem. Now was time for her mission, letting Hitsugaya get into the C46 chambers first to act as an unknown variable to let Aizen think he's still in control, if he is a traitor. If he was, she would stop him. She passed over where her successor was already distracting Tousen, as evidenced by the big black dome.

 _'Don't kill him yet Zaraki. Not until we get definitive proof.'_ She thought as she continued their flight in silence.

 **(Earlier With Kenpachi)**

The three were making their way toward Rukia and Renji, Zaraki keeping up with the other two on pure running strength instead of flashstep. Tousen slowed himself down to sustain a conversation with the one man he thought would threaten the peace and the last to side with justice.

"This was odd of you Zaraki." He said, getting a curious glance from the one eyed man. "I always figured you for a brute and the last to care about justice and honor."

"Of course I don't care about any of that crap." He said before quickly slamming his fist into Kaname's face and stopping the chase. "I just figured that was the best way to get you out of the way."

"Kaname!" Komamura yelled, watching his friend fly into a building with the force of the strike. "Zaraki!" He roared in anger, unsheathing his blade to strike at the scarred man. Years of fighting and experience allowed him to catch the larger captain's hand and wrist and throw him toward his friend.

"I'm actually surprised you two didn't hear anything about it." He said as the two captains prepared to fight as he unsheathed his worn chipped blade.

"Kenny and Ichi are friends now!" Yachiru chirped from her place on Kenpachi's back. "Kenny fights alongside Ichi, and Ichi will fight Kenny as much as he wants!"

"Yeah, basically." He agreed before telling the small girl to wait on the sidelines. "Ichigo wants to save her, I want to fight him again, so I have to protect her. The only way you two are getting past me is if I'm dead." Tousen was the first to stand up.

"I always knew you would destroy the peace we worked so hard to maintain." He said, unsheathing his blade to prepare for the coming fight. "As a man of peace and a captain of the Gotei 13, your very existence is unforgivable. For the sake of justice, you must die! Bankai!" He called, placing a hand on the ring on the tsuba of his blade, making it grow and multiple, sending them around the two combatants while Komamura got out of the attack's range. The rings created a vacuum of darkness that removed almost all of Kenpachi's senses as the bankai enveloped them both. "Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Korogi." He said, finalizing the technique. "Welcome to this mumyo hell Zaraki, where all senses of sight, scent, sound, and Reishi sense become numb. Are you afraid?" He said as he slashed the man before him. "Any warrior, no matter how skilled, will feel fear when deprived of there senses so suddenly." Zaraki tried to move before getting slashed again as Tousen kept moving. "It's useless. You are too slow to counter me. Your loss of senses will be the-" He tried to boast when Zaraki almost struck him. _'What the, how?'_ He questioned, feeling concern when he was in his element.

"I don't know if you can hear me, or if I'm even making a sound." Zaraki said, not hearing himself but feeling himself speaking. "But you just missed your one chance to kill me." Kaname felt himself grow more and more afraid. "You wouldn't understand it, but let me tell you something. What it means to be the Kenpachi." Tousen made another strike, that he managed to keep from becoming fatal and made his counter attack which missed, but barely. "The Kenpachi is one who cannot fall in battle, the greatest warrior of the 13 Court Guard Squads. One that has fought countless battles and earned countless victories. To that end, I have lived for fighting. The one thing that excites me, makes my blood boil. Throughout all those countless fights, I have something you will never understand. Instinct." He said as he dodged and countered again. "Instinct that keeps me focused, helps me adapt, even if I can only feel the sharp edge of your blade." He told Tousen, shocking the blind man at the revelation that the demon in human skin was figuring out the one weakness of his bankai. "That one thing is more than enough for me to control this battle. But, as much as this bores me, it suits my needs just fine." He said, dodging the next, sloppy, attack and grabbing hold of Tousen's hand and hilt. "I'm supposed to keep you occupied, traitor."

"What!?" Kaname froze. His technique failed him, failed to let him kill this monster before him. However the accusation surprised him more. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you are suspected of treason. Ichigo told the old man, who told Unohana, who asked me to keep you occupied." Zaraki explained. "She'll go to the Central 46. If she finds Aizen alive, you are guilty of treason." The blind man began to shake at the revelation of the ruse coming undone, after more than a century of planning, all because the old man took a chance to trust a ryoka. "I couldn't care less what was going on, but it looks like the claims are true." He said, before kicking the man in the gut and sending him back, returning to those empty senses. "Now you have two choices. Dispel your bankai and use what time you have to try and catch Rukia, just to gamble on the chance that I won't be able to cut off your legs. Or try your luck in here, where your chances of hitting me grow slimmer by the second." There was a pause as Kaname weighed his choices. "Or till I get bored, then I'll just break your legs." The realization dawned on him, there was no chance for him to win.

 _'Wait, there's still Komamura.'_ He remembered as he went after Zaraki again. He doubted his friend would abandon him against a foe like Zaraki, so he decided on that gamble. As expected, Zaraki caught him again, slashed him down the middle. Enough to slow him down, not enough to kill him. The bankai dispelled a second later.

"I told you." He said, throwing the injured swordsman to the ground. "Try to run and I'll cut off your limbs!" He roared as he brought his blade down, only to be blocked by the arm guard and helmet of Komamura. Tousen took the chance to run, losing precious seconds because of his injury. "Oh yeah, forgot about you." Zaraki said as the helmet broke apart. "I thought you would have gone after the girl." The face revealed underneath was that of a wolf. "So that's what was under that mask."

"You're not afraid?" The wolf man asked, unsheathing his blade.

"The only thing I'm afraid of is never finding a worthy opponent or losing what ones I find." He prepared for the new fight. "Your looks are the last things I care about."

"Of course you would only have such shallow interests." He said flaring his Reiatsu. "Be warned, I'm not as kind as Kaname. I'll meet you in your path of carnage and kill you for your crimes against the peace."

"I'm just acting on the old man's orders." He said lazily, making the beast man pause.

"What?" He growled, shocked that Yamamoto would give any such orders for Zaraki's actions.

"Tousen is suspected of treason." He explained, annoyed that he had to do it a second time. "Unohana is off trying to verify the evidence against him. I was supposed to keep him busy till then."

"You're lying!" Komamura roared. "Tousen would never betray Soul Society! Bankai!" He yelled out, summoning his massive puppet. "Kokujo Tengen Myo'o! I will kill you for your accusations!" He yelled, refusing to believe that his friend was a traitor as he swung his blade, the giant armored figure copying him.

"Have it your way!" He roared in response, blocking the attack with the area around them cracking under the pressure.

 **(With Soi-Fon and Yoruichi)**

They were already fighting, one on one. The moment they landed and separated, she immediately ordered the assassination unit of the Onmitsukido to evacuate. She was not interested in taking chances, not interested in letting any moment of pause distract her from her duties. Fact, Yoruichi is considered a criminal and a traitor for abandoning her post. Fact, her mission was to apprehend Yoruichi. Fact, she hated her for leaving her behind all those years ago. Fact, Tatsuki telling her that Yoruichi left her behind for her sake nearly crushed her resolve.

 _'No!'_ She denied, focusing on her fight, furiously exchanging punches and kicks to the other. _'She's a traitor! Not my lady anymore! I must kill her!'_ She thought, managing to send her flying back with a kick. _'I'm not that weak little girl that looked up to you!'_ She charged, tears starting to form in her eyes as Tatsuki's words echoed in her mind.

" _She ran because of a false charge on her allies."_ The words reverberated in her head, remembering Kisuke and Tessai. _"She left you because she didn't want you to become a criminal for her sake. She loved you too much for that."_

 _'Shut up! She abandoned me! She left me!'_ She raged against the traitorous memories as her movements became sloppy. _'She wouldn't leave me behind out of concern! She would've told me if there was something going on! She would've trusted me!'_ She thought as Yoruichi continued to block, looking at her old protege with a concern that Soi-Fon was blinded to in her frenzy.

 **(With Yamamoto and others)**

They sat, watching and feeling the battles around them begin. Most of them were enjoying tea, Sasakibe and Nanao competing over who made the better tea, while the Head Captain and Kyoraku had some sake instead. He remarked that the events and possible revelations to come put his nerves on edge for the first time in a long while.

"He must have really angered Kuchiki for him to go that hard right off the bat." Kyoraku commented, pouring his old teacher another cup.

"He is strong and a dedicated warrior, but he will not beat that boy." Yamamoto said as the two warriors clashed in the distance. "He has grown overconfident and complacent in his power. As a noble and a captain whose had centuries of training to hone his skills, he cannot believe that a human with Shinigami powers could ever really match him. In his eyes, Aizen didn't try to fight and Zaraki is a mindless brute." He took a drink to calm himself. "He has long had the power to back his arrogance, but Ichigo will test that mettle. And he will break it. Watch him well Shunsui, Jushiro. Right or wrong, that boy will be my next disciple. He has too much potential to just waste." He said, and to hell with the C46 if they try to stop him. This boy would be their ace against the Quincies.

 **(Ichigo Vs Byakuya)**

Their blades were locked against each other, the massive Zangetsu and the unreleased Senbonzakura, as both warriors glared at each other. Byakuya, with hate and anger, and Ichigo, with will and determination. They separated and clashed a few more times.

"Byakuya, why didn't you try to save your sister?" Ichigo grunted against his opponent's strength.

"She was ordered to die by the law, the law I swore to uphold!" He growled back, losing his cool against the man that failed him... and defiled his sister, but mostly failed him. "I vowed to follow and never break the law on my parents' grave!"

"Even if that meant killing your sister?" Ichigo demanded.

"You were supposed to clear her name!" Byakuya roared in anger. "I'm bound by my word, so you were all the hope I had left. You would clear her name, take your sentence, and she would be free. But now, all of Soul Society wants her dead. Her fate is sealed and its all your fault!" He pointed the tip of his blade to the ground. "And I swear, I will kill you for this. Bankai." He released his blade, creating a tunnel of massive katanas which collapsed into petals. "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

"Huh." Ichigo noted as the swarms of petals moved. "This might be fun."


	26. Thank you Tite Kubo

**A while ago Bleach ended. Not a lot of people were happy about it, especially a lot of fanatic shippers who reacted with the same level calm and understanding they've been associated with. Since the Fullbring Arc, I thought Kubo was just failing as a story teller who should've just stopped after Aizen's defeat and Ichigo loses his powers. Might not be too happy, but it was a good ending for the series in my mind. Then I finally caught wind of some answers. Tite Kubo, the creator of Bleach, was sick. Pretty badly too.**

 **You can find it for yourself on Kubo's twitter, but the story went that on the 10th year anniversary of Bleach's run, his health began to deteriorate. He became depressed as well because of the same health issues, he could not deliver Bleach chapters of the quality he felt we deserved as his readers. He apparently kept all the fan mail that was delivered to him and one single letter kept him going the most. From a dying child who would not live to see how Bleach finally ends and urged him to write it as he wanted it to.**

 **I can, and want to, believe this story as the last time I heard something similar it was Eiichiro Oda telling a boy with cancer personally how One Piece was going to end. We forget that Mangaka are people to and that they do a hard and demanding job of drawing out frames and backgrounds and characters over and over in the visual medium to portray the stories that we've come to love so much. And I understand how the love of the fans can push them to continue their series, even with trials like sickness and depression. Some of you tend to leave reviews that make me want write the next chapter right away. So this is my apology to Tite Kubo for getting pissed and annoyed for Bleach's later quality when I didn't have the full story. Out of all the main three during their runs in Shonen Jump, I looked forward to Bleach the most, despite having for fun with One Piece.**

 **I will continue Ichigo Awakens and hopefully live up to the quality and legacy that Tite Kubo laid out when he was able to give the quality he felt we deserved.**


	27. Conspiracy Revealed

Conspiracy Revealed

 **(Sokyoku Hill)**

Ichigo watched the tunnel of blades dissolve into hundreds of millions of bladed petals, the noble captain not wasting any time on the upstart ryoka. With a flick of his hands, Byakuya Kuchiki commanded his torrents of flower petal blades into a fast moving stream to the hybrid. The only look in the man's eyes was cold anger, anger at the disrespect of the law, anger at the failure of his promise to his late wife, the betrayal of his lieutenant, and above all this one upstart commoner who dared to spit in the face of hundreds of years of tradition.

 _'Wow, he is mad.'_ Ichigo thought as he flashstepped around the chosen battlefield, feeling the fury in the captain's attacks. All this was to buy time, time for someone, anyone, to find and reveal Aizen's plot. So for now, he focused on dodging and blocking the torrents of blades coming at him from practically every angle. Blasts of Kido and Reishi, blocking with the broad side of his blade, just plain evasion, all to prevent the noble across from him landing a hit. Byakuya waving his arm like he was conducting an orchestra of death against the single opponent he has.

"I was expecting a bit more after the first time we met, Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya said, a cold edge lining his words. "If this is all you can muster, then you should never have come to Soul Society." He swung his arms again, the stream of petals coming down on Ichigo's head and another small one from behind.

"How is the law more important than your sister's life!?" He yelled out, blocking the above attack with his blade while feeling the attack from behind tearing into his side. He grunted in pain but stood his ground. "I think even your parents would say something is wrong with all this."

"Someone like you would never understand the weight I bear." Byakuya moved his blades in formation for one of his signature abilities. "The weight of a noble and a captain." He said as all the bladed petals surrounded Ichigo, trapping him in a swirling sphere of death. "Though, as much as I hate you for failing Rukia, you do have my thanks. For a time, I had hope. Hope that she would be saved. But the law is greater than the life of one noble. Gokei: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." He said, making the sphere implode on the hybrid. "Repent for your sins to myself and Rukia in the next life, Ichigo Kurosaki." He watched his attack strike true, and was immediately blasted away by an intense force of Reiatsu.

"Do you know how long I've been preparing for this? I've been trained by and with nine captain level people, masters of Shunpo, Hakudo, Kido, and Zanjustu." He heard Ichigo say from a swirling black vortex with a blue and red glow. "For the past six years of my life, I, the heir of the Kurosaki clan of the Living World and son of the Shiba clan of Soul Society, have trained to the limits of my body and pushed beyond. My blades are the power that will cleave the heavens and tear them asunder." He watched as the hybrid stood up, his torn clothes revealing a thousand fading gashes as they healed. "I don't give a damn about laws and traditions. I've trained for one reason." He pointed his massive Khyber blade at the shocked captain. "You are just a stepping stone to my end goal Byakuya Kuchiki. This fight is one you cannot win."

"I swore to kill you." Byakuya forced out, refusing to be intimidated. "For the sake of my pride, and the protection of Soul Society. Senkei: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." He said, surrounding the both of them with thousands of glowing pink swords in the form of his blade. "I have only shown this to one other person. One that I swore to kill with my own hands. You forced my hand, boy. Feel the weight of the Soul Society." He said, summoning a blade to his hand.

"Okay." Ichigo said, surveying his surroundings. "Then I'll try this." He threw his lone blade into the air and swung his hand down. With that came a rain of dozens of different variations of his sword. "Mayonaka no Ha." He said, standing in the middle of his blades.

"Is this the power of your Zanpakuto?" Byakuya asked, feeling insulted by the display. "Summoning more of your blade? You think that shikai can measure to my bankai?"

"I absolutely can." Ichigo said, grabbing a saw tooth blade. "I'd say more, but there are spoilers involved." He charged to meet the noble, releasing a loud clang.

 **(With Soi-Fon and Yoruichi)**

Their clash continued, a fierce exchange of punches and kicks, knees and elbows, palms and chops. Yoruichi could tell that her former protege was skilled enough to match her, just barely, but she was distracted.

 _'Tatsuki,'_ She thought of the one person that could have done anything to rattle her old student, _'you've overstepped your boundaries with this.'_ She continued to defend against Soi-Fon's attacks, the smallest of tears dripping from her eyes as memories and words from now and long ago echo in her mind.

" _Put your life on the line to serve her."_ The memories rang out with every attack she made. Some hitting true, some missing. _"Just call me whatever you want."_ Each one, slowly cracking that shell of hate she built for the past century. _"I had you moved here because you have potential."_ Her father, Yoruichi, Tatsuki, and herself. _"She left you behind because she didn't want you to become a criminal for her sake." "I worshiped her."_ She loosed out a scream of fury as she unleashed the technique she made, reserved solely for this fight with her fallen mentor.

"Look at me now Yoruichi!" She yelled out, the swirling vortex of Kido power radiating from her. "This is the new technique I invented just for this!" Yoruichi watched in shock at her disciple's foolish action.

"Soi-Fon stop!" She yelled out in concern. "Your Shunko is unstable! You can't maintain-"

"Look at how strong I've become!" Soi-Fon said, her voice cracking. "I'm strong now... right?" She began to tremble as her emotional defenses finally fell. "I've met your expectations now, haven't I?" She dropped to her knees and Yoruichi went to her crying disciple to dispel the dangerous technique. "I... I..." She stammered before feeling her mentor wrap her arms around her shaking form.

"You've gotten so strong while I was gone." She said, pride evident in her voice. "You were the only one I could count on to take over after I left." Soi-Fon brought her shaking arms around her mistress. "I'm so proud of you." Yoruichi said, making her disciple cry again. In relief and joy. Yoruichi was still her much beloved mistress.

 **(Somewhere in Seireitei)**

The rest of the gang were running around, trying to meet at the agreed on rallying point. Ikkaku led Tatsuki, Yumichika and Hanatarou helped Orihime stay focused, Chad and Uryu had directions from their captain captors, and Ganju followed Uryu. After a few minutes of running, they finally caught up with each other.

"Alright, everyone listen up." Uryu said, taking charge of the group. "Ukitake told me that Rukia is coming our way. We need to figure out whose getting her out of here and whose backing up Ichigo."

"We'll get Rukia out of here." Tatsuki said, gesturing to herself and Orihime. "You two have more battle experience and have fought alongside him longer."

"We'll leave our Ichigo in your trustworthy hands." Orihime said with a smile. She brightened up further when she saw their objective. "Rukia!" She called as Renji continued to carry her. Just then, a bleeding Tousen appeared in front of them and pulled out a length of cloth that spun around the three before vanishing in a flash of light.

"That's not good." Uryu stated, feeling three strong presences showing up where Ichigo was. His eyes, drifting to the glove on his right hand.

" _Attention everyone!"_ They heard a voice in their minds.

 **(Kenpachi vs Komamura)**

The wolf man continued his barrage in vain. No matter what he did, Zaraki was just stronger and seemed to grow more so as the fight went on. The scarred man grunted in annoyance as the giant puppet kept bringing down his strikes that he just kept deflecting. Eventually he grabbed onto the massive blade and tore it out of the giant's hand, with Komamura reflecting what happened.

"How did someone like you ever become a captain?" Kenpachi groaned, not feeling any benefit from this battle. "You don't even make for a decent warm-up." He said just as a voice called out to everyone.

" _Captain Aizen is alive!"_ They heard the ethereal voice that would condemn who was thought to be a dead man.

"And there's the confirmation." Zaraki said, completely apathetic to the situation. "Tousen's a traitor." He looked over to Komamura who seemed to be in shock and denial. "Let's go." He told the wolf man. "The old man issued their deaths if they were found as traitors." Komamura took a few more seconds before he rose up, dispelling his bankai.

"Very well." He disbelief switching out for righteous fury.

 **(Earlier at the C46 Chambers)**

He was blind to the world around him, focusing only on the sight ahead. He had broken through the barrier that separated the outside from the 46 officials that made up the main governing body of the Soul Society, and found only corpses.

 _'Aizen is suspected of treason.'_ The words of the ancient commander echoed in his mind. _'If there is evidence that supports this at the Central 46, then captains Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tousen are to be found and killed on sight.'_

"Who could have done this?" He heard his lieutenant ask, managing to stay composed. "Captain?" She asked in concern, shaking him.

"Aizen's alive." He barely managed to whisper. One of the most gentle, charming, wise, and trustworthy captains had manipulated everyone this whole time. "He's deeper inside." He said, trying to make any rational sense out of everything. If they were paying any attention, they would have noticed Hinamori at the entrance and Gin on the other side, beckoning her closer, silently.

"Captain, what are you talking about?" She asked, desperate to understand what was going on.

"Ichigo told the Head Captain that Aizen was planning to betray Soul Society." He admitted, shocking his lieutenant. "Gin and Tousen are his co-conspirators, they have been for centuries." He left Momo, his closest friend, in the care of a man trying to destroy Soul Society for decades. He looked to the only other entrance, deeper into the council chambers. "I need to see this. I need to see with my own eyes that Aizen is alive." He made his way inside, deeper into the forbidden sections of the building. His pace increased as he went deeper and deeper, hearing his childhood friend and a man he still wanted to think was dead. He reached them, seeing them embrace each other, with a dark look in Aizen's eyes. He shunpoed his way to them and ripped Hinamori from the traitorous man's arms, and felt cold steel pierce his back.

"Quite the trouble maker aren't you, Hitsugaya." Aizen said. Toshiro looked to see Gin smiling that sadistic smile at him.

"T-Toshiro?" Momo asked as Rangiku pulled her away. "W-what's happening? Captain Aizen-"

"Rangiku!" Hitsugaya yelled out, coughing up blood. "Get Momo out of here and send the message! Aizen is a traiAHH!" He ordered as Gin ripped the blade out of him. Rangiku attempted to run before getting bound.

"Bakudo #61, Rikujokoro." Aizen calmly chanted, trapping all three. "I was hoping to kill her quickly. A last courtesy to her. So easy to manipulate." Momo was in shock, everything she was was trying to deny anything but the kind gentle captain she adored. "But still useless. I was expecting her to try harder and die by Ichigo's hands. Ruin more of his credibility. Instead he made it to Yamamoto."

"And told us everything." Another voice said as Unohana revealed herself, making Gin jump back to Aizen. "I thought something was off with your fake body. But when I showed the ryoka, they saw nothing. One of them even dispelled the illusion. Quite the dangerous Zapakuto you have." She said as Toshiro slowly pushed himself up. "I'd suggest running while you have the chance. Tousen wasn't nearly a match for Zaraki and Yamamoto's waiting for my lieutenant to signal everyone." She reached her hand to her braid and released it, letting her hair slowly unravel. "Unless you'd like to gamble on a fight against me?" Aizen glared at the captain and felt a sense of fear he hadn't had in a long time. Gin activated their escape spell, just in time to hear Isane preparing her broadcast.

 **(Sokyoku Hill)**

Byakuya was forced on the defensive as Ichigo's unpredictable style assaulted him. Ichigo was practically seamless, switching between blades and styles with ease. Every blade made him alter his fighting in the smallest way and didn't slow him down in the slightest. Different types of serrated blades to tear away Byakuya's guard and slash him deeply, hooked blades to put him in an extended grab and slam him against the ground, slim for speed, wide for defense and power. Byakuya couldn't get close when Ichigo started summoning blades to his hand much like he did and started swinging them by the cloth like a demented dance. Ichigo spent the past three days adapting to his hundred different blades and now it shown. Byakuya was only making do with his slightly greater speed and years of experience. After ten minutes, Byakuya noticed something was off.

"I thought your intention was to defeat me." He said, managing to flashstep into Ichigo's guard and impale his foot. "Is this the extent of your abilities?" He asked while placing a finger against Ichigo's shoulder.

"No, but you never know whose watching." Ichigo said, matching Byakuya's actions but on the side of his abdomen.

"Hado #4, Byakurai!" They said simultaneously, Byakuya blowing a hole through Ichigo's while he did the same elsewhere on the noble's body.

"Besides, I'm not trying to kill you." Ichigo grunted, stumbling back as his body healed from the attack. "Just buying time." He said before delivering a strong blow to Byakuya's wound. "Every heard of the idea, to fool your enemies you must fool your friends?" He asked as Byakuya dropped to his knees. "Do you really think I would've survived against the Captain Commander if he was really trying to kill me?" He asked making Byakuya's eyes widen in realization. The excessive punishment Rukia was sentenced to, the aggressive attack made against Ichigo, and the fact that he survived the Head Captain's wrath.

"There's a conspiracy." He whispered, dispelling his Senkei just as Aizen and his allies appeared with Rukia and Renji in tow.

"You are too much of a threat to my ambitions, Ichigo Kurosaki.." Aizen said, just as the message was being broadcasted.

" _Aizen is alive and guilty of high treason! Orders as dictated by Head Captain Yamamoto are to kill traitors Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tousen on sight."_

"A shame you couldn't join me. But at the rate you are growing, you'll become too much of a risk." He looked to his two subordinates. "Kill him." He said before proceeding to cut off Renji's sword arm.

"Byakuya! Backup!" Ichigo yelled, charging forward to the two captains. Byakuya, fighting against the pain in his torso, made his millions of blade petals move to his new ally's aid. Tousen created a barrage of blades with his Suzumushi while Gin shoot his Shinso towards Ichigo. He was able to stop the barrage, but Shinso pierced through the defensive barrier and speared into Ichigo, only for him to power through after stumbling for a second.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo roared, spinning himself and tearing the blade through his body and swung both great blades in his hands down, unleashing two massive waves of power. The attacks were blocked by a pair Danku barriers. While their sight was obscured by the smoke and Reishi waves still fighting the barriers, Ichigo flashstepped behind the barriers and delivered a deep slash to his opponents. Across Tousen's stomach and on Gin's arm. Ichigo continued toward his target, but it was too late. Aizen had Renji armless and bleeding out while tearing out a jeweled sphere from Rukia's chest with a weird ritual.

"I was surprised when you displayed hollow abilities and your own amazing growth Ichigo." Aizen said, looking over the orb in his hand. "Out of all the experiments I have made in hollowfication, you are the only real success." He said, throwing the weakened girl away. Ichigo in his shock and anger at seeing his friend in such a state left himself open as he was impaled from behind, Gin and Tousen pinning him to the ground. Byakuya took his lieutenant and sister away in the confusion, his own feelings getting in the way of his sense of duty, but there wasn't much he could do. All he could do was pull them out of the way. "But this was all as I predicted, even you telling Yamamoto. The word of exiles and traitors is poor evidence for the accusations you must have made." Aizen rose his blade. "You could have been the only one to equal me. A shame-" He almost said before a massive blue bolt struck him and sent him back. Gin and Tousen were then punched in the face by two giant fists, sending them next to Aizen.

"Sorry about being late." Uryu said as Chad helped his friend back up, pulling out the lodged blades in his friend's back. "I had to carry Chad."

"It's fine." Ichigo said, his wounds slowly closing up as the damage started to get to him. "Thanks for the assist." He noticed the growing barrier around them.

"Urahara's idea." Chad said, pointing at a few stakes around them. "No escape, no sound or sight into the barrier."

"Alright." Ichigo said, standing upright and creating more of his blades while his veins glowed and his body was covered in the white armored shell of his hollow power. "I feel better with you two at my back." He said, finally noticing the new outfit of armor and the wing of Reishi at his shoulder.

"It was this or I let you die." Uryu said, knowing what Ichigo was going to say. "What's done is done and I'm not losing anymore family."

"You can be so stubborn." Ichigo growled in annoyance, but smiled anyway. "I'd do the same thing." They all shared a smirk as the two sides charged at each other.

 **A/N: Late inclusions, new abilities.**

 **Getsuga: Ichigo channels his Reiatsu through his body to do a Getsuga Tensho punch. Not fully powered as it's still improperly channeled through his body. Supposed to be 'Moon Fang' but google translate is a pain so I shortened Getsuga Tensho.**

 **Mayonaka no Ha (Midnight Blades): Ichigo's canon bankai training. Through a mix of an Arrancar's method of creating a Zanpakuto and Quincy Reishi manipulation, he can create a field of blades.**

 **Kenten Koshun (Sword of Four Heavens' Resistance): Orihime rearranges the sprites into the angles to make a sword form of her Shiten Koshun. Again, possible mistranslation.  
**

 **Anyone want to fix the mistranslations, P.M. me and I will get to fixing.**


	28. The Prelude to Change

**A/N: This fight took some thinking. Needed it to be awesome and believable enough for that point in the series. The next chapter will involve more deviations from canon, as evidenced by the fact the Ichigo let it be known that the Vizards and Exiles are still siding with Soul Society. Enjoy the longer than average chapter as my Christmas present to you. If you don't celebrate Christmas, then whatever your year end tradition is. Just remember to give thanks and spend it doing what makes you really happy. Next chapter will give a hint as to the next trouble Ichigo will have to deal with, because Memories of a Nobody will have to wait a little longer.**

The Prelude to Change

 **(Outside the barrier)**

The announcement went out to the whole of Seireitei as the able captains and lieutenants congregated on the Execution Hill. All of them, standing around a shining white pyramid with six sides that held the traitors and the ryoka that elected to fight them. Some were calm, waiting patiently for their chance to jump in and either apprehend the traitors or save their new allies. Others were antsy, on edge, furious at the betrayal of who they thought they could trust.

"Be ready, all of you." Yamamoto said while his soldiers released their shikai, a few even calling out their bankai. Zaraki removed his eyepatch and grasped his blade with both hands, a focused look making the wild berserker almost unrecognizable. "Kurosaki and two of his allies have trapped the traitors inside. Hope for the best, but be ready for the worst."

 **(Inside the barrier: Chad vs Tousen)**

Ichigo and Aizen clashed against each other, each side no longer holding back as they tried to kill each other. Ichigo couldn't really hope to match someone that mastered every aspect of Shinigami combat and had to rely heavily on his strength and defense augmentation abilities, to come close to even with the power hunger madman. Their clashes rang like thunder as the ground fractured beneath them. Uryu and Gin were exchanging thrusts and shots as the two danced around each other with constant jumps from one place to the next until Uryu trapped him in a barrage of arrows that left Gin to only block and dodge as best he could. Tousen, already in bad condition, tried his best to keep Chad at bay.

"Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihiko!" He called out, focusing all of the generated blades at his charging opponent. Dozens upon dozens of spearing blades shot at Sado as he continued his charge. He brought his powered right arm up to block the onslaught of blades, managing to deflect some but still getting many blades cutting and stabbing into him. Suddenly his arm flared with his Reishi as he punched the ground toward the blind man. The explosion fired a barrage of stone and dust at the blind Shinigami, making him stagger as Chad closed in on him. He attempted to slash at the man but he caught it in an iron grip, leaving him to resort to punches and kicks which grew weaker and weaker as he lost more blood.

"I honestly don't want to fight you." Chad said, after the blows became less and less effective against him. "You look like you're one foot in the grave already and I feel like the bad guy for this." He lifted Tousen up to look into his blank white eyes. "But you've made yourself my enemy when you attacked my friend." He said with a glare before clenching his left fist. "So, for both of us, stay down." He then punched Tousen directly at the epicenter of his injuries and sent him flying back. He turned to his friends fighting, trying to decide who to help.

 **(Uryu vs Gin)**

 _'Just how fast is this guy!?'_ Uryu screamed in his head as Gin kept up with his barrage of thousands of arrows, blocking and dodging every one. The loud zipping of the constant releasing of his bolts mixed with the clang and thud of every arrow drowned out all else, leaving him open as Gin chanted his spell.

"Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six. Bakudo # 61, Rikujokoro." Gin chanted, trapping Uryu in the binding of the spell. "Too bad for poor Ichigo." He taunted, ending up behind Uryu with his blade at the archer's neck. "Captain Aizen is still too strong for him. His Reiatsu is too dense and great." Uryu spared a glance at his cousin and the schemer he fought. To most people it was even, but Uryu could tell it was starting to wear on the hybrid. Getting slightly slower in all aspects, most concerning was his regeneration.

 _'Damn it!'_ Uryu cursed in his head. _'I can't move! Wait. Kido is Reishi based, and Aizen's Reiatsu is enough to repel Ichigo. I've got it!'_ He slowly used his Ransotengai to manipulate the Reishi around him to weaken the kido spell and pull out a black Seele Schneider. _'I knew this would come in handy.'_ He thought before extending the black Reishi blade that almost stabbed through Gin's chest and head, forcing him to jump back. Uryu turned, breaking through the kido, grabbed the black rod making it's blade vibrate faster, and charged at the fox man. Gin jumped back to avoid the slash and felt a looming shadow overhead.

"El Directo!" Chad roared, firing an intense blast at the silver haired devil, making him plummet to the ground. When he landed, he went over to his ally. "Uryu, go. I'll handle this-" Chad tried to say before feeling a cut in his right shoulder.

"You should never turn your back on an opponent." Gin said cold and threateningly. The two glared at him before charging, Chad going for the direct approach while Uryu circled them.

 _'He's the enemy.'_ Chad thought. _'He's siding with Aizen, someone Ichigo swore to kill.'_ He was closing the distance between them faster and faster. _'Ichigo's putting his life and principals on the line to do what needs to be done.'_ He fired a Reishi blast at Gin, point blank, who deflected it with a wave of his hand. _'I am his friend and I will match his resolve!'_ He let out a roar as he slammed his left fist into Gin's stomach. There was a shock wave from underneath them and a blast of air and light from Gin's back, making him cough up bile and blood from the unexpected attack. He flew back as Chad got ready for the next assault, his left arm coated in white with a single red line going down it.

 _'This should do it.'_ Uryu thought, gathering the energy from Chad's blast to further augment his own power. He aimed at the back of Aizen's head and fired the Seele Schneider.

 **(Ichigo vs Aizen)**

The two locked blades, fighting for dominance, as the battles around them continue. They heard a loud whistle as Uryu unleashed the massive bolt. As it closed in on the two combatants, Aizen swiftly moved aside at the last second. Ichigo leaned back, the energy and edge of the blade cutting into his skin slightly, reached out and took hold of it. The energy mixed with the Reishi he poured into it, seemingly catching fire and becoming unstable, as he brought the blade down on Aizen. He managed to block but the combined, unstable power tore through the sword and left a deep gash through Aizen's chest.

"Hado #88!" Ichigo yelled out, holding an arm out and bracing it, preparing to use the powerful spell.

"Bakudo #81! Danku!" Aizen responded, setting up the the clear wall to repel the attack. Ichigo disappeared from his sight as the hybrid skirted around the wall. He turned just in time to see the ball of cackling red energy in Ichigo's hand. _'He tricked me!'_

"Cero!" Ichigo yelled, slamming the energy into Aizen's chest and firing it point blank. The explosion and recoil blasted him away as he tumbled on the ground. He slowly pulled himself to his feet and saw Chad and Uryu struggling against Gin, who was moving much faster. He summoned up his own black bow and readied to take a shot, his vision getting hazier by the second, until he felt a blade through his side. His strength left him as he turned to look into Aizen's cold glare, looking no worse than when they started aside from the laceration and burned body with his Shikakusho and Haori burned away.

"My patience with this has ended." He said coldly, ripping the blade from his sword through Ichigo's chest, slashing through his heart and lungs and removing most of his right arm. Tousen, tossed aside and forgotten, used his chance to destroy some of the metal stakes that held the kido barrier they were trapped in. Aizen was about to kill Ichigo before Kenpachi came in through the newly made opening and nearly cut off Aizen's hand.

"Now!" Tousen yelled, prompting both Aizen and Gin to cover their ears. "Cry! Suzumushi!" The high pitched ring emanated from his blade, shaking most of the gathered captains and lieutenants, which was more than enough time as beams of pale light surrounded the conspirators. Aizen took the chance to look around, sure there was another diversion he had ready, only to find the three gatekeepers he had under his command already beaten and unconscious. Kukaku and Jidanbo's presence telling him all he needed.

"Well, this ended messier than I would have liked." He said within the barrier that the now revealed hollows made for him. "But no matter. Try as you may, I will be the one to stand at the top of everything." He removed his glasses and slicked his hair back, while Komamura yelled after Tousen, demanding what justice he's following.

"Ichigo!" Uryu called out, barely conscious as he cradled his cousin. "Ichigo stay with me!" Unohana already made her way to the hybrid along with Orihime, trying desperately to heal him, but the shock of seeing Ichigo on death's door shook her being and damaged her focus. All Ichigo could think of was, the feeling of defeat.

 _'I... failed?'_ No matter what, he was always able to persevere, push himself beyond. But now? Aizen has the Hogyoku, he was defeated, they had the chance to stop a threat and focus on Yhwach's uprising, and now he laid here, feeling his life fade. _'No. NO!'_ He thought defiantly. _'I will not lay down and die! I WILL BEAT YOU!'_ "AIZEN!" Ichigo roared out, holding the stump of his right arm up as a gray mass swelled and exploded from his arm. The giant worm like appendage rose toward Aizen and the mass of Gillians, opening a disgusting maw and unleashing a thousand other mouthy tendrils that bashed feebly against the barrier and devouring what Menos they got their hungry mouths on. This continued until Aizen and his allies disappeared, leaving behind a swarm of hollows to be devoured by Ichigo's monstrous arm. When all the hollows were gone, Ichigo's arm returned to normal as his body healed completely, now unconscious from exhaustion. Everyone looked on in shock at the young boy, before Yamamoto stepped in.

"He did tell me that Aizen was experimenting with hollowfication." He said as he made his way over to the sleeping hybrid. "He must have been the result of one of those experiments. He'll have more potential to grow and evolve as a warrior. What we just witnessed, was most likely a reaction to the desire to survive and fight. I want him placed in care and under guard." He announced to the remaining captains. "I will speak with him when he wakes up." Unohana nodded at the orders and summoned the beast form of her Minazuki, directing Chad and Uryu inside it. "And if I hear Kurotsuchi got ANYWHERE near that boy, there will be hell to pay!"

 **(The next morning at the Squad 4 barracks)**

The Seireitei was still reeling from the events of yesterday. The squads of the traitor captains were just barely held together at the seams until being directly commanded by Yamamoto, thousands of souls recently appeared in Soul Society, Byakuya told Rukia of the truth behind her adoption into the Kuchiki clan and begged her forgiveness, Yoruichi spent the night scolding Tatsuki for telling Soi-Fon the truth and scolding Soi-Fon for letting it affect her and get in the way of duty, Uryu got to work fixing and replacing clothing damaged over the course of the invasion with near alarming enthusiasm, Chad went back to placing the remaining tags around Seireitei, and Orihime never once left Ichigo's side, praying for his swift recovery while Kenpachi watched over the hybrid like a hawk. Why Kenpachi?

"Captain Kurotsuchi, you know you're not permitted to go near him!" Because Mayuri was dead set on studying the boy. Unohana patrolled the hallways while Zaraki was the last line. As noon hit, Ichigo finally raised from his slumber.

"Ugh. What happened?" He asked, thinking some of what happened was a nightmare.

"Aizen kicked your ass and escaped." Zaraki said bluntly. "Your arm exploded into a monstrous hydra thing that ate a couple dozen Menos Grande and you were out cold for the rest of the night. It's noon now and we're still dealing with the fallout. So... part hollow huh?"

"Uh, yeah." Ichigo responded, petting Orihime's sleeping head on his lap. "I'll explain it all later."

"I don't care how or why Ichigo." The scarred man said. "My only concern is that you keep your word about our deal." Ichigo thought for a second.

"Well, if Urahara can be trusted. Than my potential is near limitless, I heal from crippling injuries in a near instant, and I've yet to really tap into what I'm capable of." He noticed Zaraki was trembling in excitement. "When I get the time Zaraki. I've got a feeling that I'll be busy for a little while." Kenpachi nodded reluctantly, knowing their rematch was going to have to wait.

"Ichigo?" Orihime mumbled as she woke up. She saw her lover awake and alive and proceeded to pull him to her chest, bawling her eyes out about how scared she was. Ichigo was flailing wildly at the lack of oxygen. After finally prying himself free she looked him square in the face. "You need to talk to Rukia. Now." She said, unusually stern for the normally bubbly girl.

"Okay." He acknowledged, remembering the surprise kiss he gave her. "But I do need to check on someone else first." He said getting up and dressing after Zaraki and Orihime left the room, Zaraki dragging her out. He found his new outfit, a sleeveless shihakusho with wild red tribal markings with a white undershirt with a more ordered blue pattern and a five pronged manji on the chest, each end tipped with the Shiba clan's symbol, and a facsimile of his hollow mask on top of it, along with a note saying, _"Just try it. Uryu."_ After dressing himself, he left the room to find his cousin.

"Ah, Ichigo." He heard a demented skeletal clown man say. "So happy to see you finally awake. Would you like to come with-"

"Bala." Ichigo said, not even sparing a glance as he flicked a nonlethal ball of energy at Mayuri's head, sending him flying. Everything around him was muted as he followed the dim weak Reiatsu trace that was now what remained of Uryu's power. Just enough to see spirits. He finally found his cousin as he was sketching a new outfit design. He beamed seeing his cousin.

"Ichigo! I see you're in the new outfit I made!" He said, jumping up and checking the measurements again to make sure everything fit right. "I wanted to make something that really spoke about you. Those shinigami robes are just so bland with each one being practically the same." He was going on and on about the lack of aesthetic with Soul Reaper uniforms before Ichigo stopped him.

"Uryu. Are you alright?" Ichigo asked.

"Why do you ask?" The Quincy responded, his eyes darting away from the hybrid.

"You always get really into your tailoring hobby when you're depressed." Ichigo bluntly stated.

"I do not." Uryu scoffed.

" _'Pimping out your possessed teddy bear'_ , does that sound familiar?" Ichigo said, reminding Uryu of an earlier instance.

"Hey, Kon looked much better for it." Uryu defended.

"Uryu I can see the bags under your eyes, how many sets of clothes did you make?" Ichigo pushed.

"Two... each." The archer admitted. "Okay I see your point." He looked at his now bare hand and the Purification Cross he wore. "I was hoping to do more. To at least get rid of one of them. But now they're gone, they won, and what do I have to show for it? No powers." He said, clenching his fist as tears welled up in his eyes. "We were supposed to stand by each other, now I'm useless." He felt Ichigo wrap his arms around him.

"You saved my life Uryu." Ichigo said. "That's gotta count for something." Uryu returned the hug. "We'll figure something out. We've got Ryuken, Urahara, and all the resources of Soul Society. You'll get your powers back. If not, you're still a better tactician than I am." Uryu let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, okay. Now let go, I don't swing that way." Uryu said, feeling his mood lighten up. "Much to the disappointment of many of our female classmates."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked as they separated. "Nevermind, I don't want to know." He got up to leave. "I need to find Rukia, any idea where she is?" Uryu pondered for a second.

"Well, I heard she talked to Byakuya. But the better bet is that she went to the Shiba clan." He told her.

"Got it. See ya." Ichigo said, already planning on making his trip.

"Wait. Give this to her." Uryu said, pulling out a light blue sundress with a darker blue wave design. "I got a little carried away and made her one too." He said, almost embarrassed. Ichigo looked at the clothing Uryu made and back to his cousin.

"The doctor with his own clothing line." He said, folding the outfit and tucking it away. "If it was anyone else, I'd never believe it.

 **(Shiba Clan)**

Ichigo made his way through Soul Society, receiving a message from a hell butterfly to see the Head Captain as soon as possible, until he finally made his way back to the current home of his clan. The sun was starting to dip into the horizon when the house came into sight. Kukaku was stomping on Ganju and ordering him to work harder.

"I heard you were dead weight and caused everyone trouble!" She yelled. "If you gave our cousin a bad image of us, I'll be twice as harsh!"

"I don't think it's fair to compare the two of us." Ichigo said, finally interrupting Ganju's torture. "I wasn't exactly raised soft Kukaku." The clan head made her way down to greet her family with a smile.

"Nice to see you back kid!" She said, giving his butt a firm hard smack before leaning in and giving him a hug. "Heard you did real good out there. And Yoruichi shared some juicy stories between you two." She whispered hotly in his ear, making Ichigo turn into a strawberry. "Can't wait for my turn, stud."

"Ganju!" Ichigo said, louder than intended. "I heard Rukia was here. Is that right?"

"Uh, yeah." Ganju said, confused about what just happened. "She came to apologize. Sis told her to see his shrine to get some closure. I'll show you the way." He said, walking into the underground mansion, Ichigo speeding his way to follow.

"Damn." Kukaku said, looking at the palm of her hand. "That was a really toned ass. Thank you Yoruichi!"

 **(With Rukia)**

She was sitting in front of a wooden shrine, housing flowers, sweet incense, and two pictures. One of a man and the other of a woman, Kaien and Miyako Shiba, Rukia's idols. She was offering her prayers for their peaceful rest and apologizing for the thousandth time, unaware of the hybrid coming in.

"So that's Kaien, huh." He said, coming in next to the petite Soul Reaper. "That really is an uncanny resemblance."

"Yeah," Rukia agreed, "he was also hotheaded and acted out of a personal desire to help people, for no other reason than they needed help. You would've liked him Ichigo." She said, relaxing a little bit. Ichigo smiled at her as she reminisced.

"Tell me more." He said, prompting her to talk about her first days in her squad. The apathy Kaien showed her as a noble and treated her like a person, the kindness her gave her as she grew into her own as a Soul Reaper, the day his wife was murdered by a hollow, his fight and possession, and his death by her hands. He saw her tears dripping down, wetting her purple flowered kimono, the pain from that day resurfacing on her. He pulled her into his lap, without warning, and held her tightly. "He doesn't blame you. No one does. You gave him peace Rukia, now live on like he wanted you to. If you need a shoulder, I'll be there." He told her. After blinking in shock as his words finally registered, she relented, and let all of her tears pour out into Ichigo's chest. They were trapped in their own world, unaware of a few ladies watching them.

"So, we're gonna let her in now. Aren't we?" Tatsuki asked, a little annoyed. Her face was bandaged from the 'sparring' she had with Yoruichi. Though it helped in the long run, it was still a low thing to do to a fellow disciple. Orihime was doing her best to hold back the tears.

"How can we not Tatsuki~!" She cried in sympathy for their friend. "She went through so much, she needs some good in her life~!" She wrapped her arms around Tatsuki as she couldn't hold back the tears.

"Yeah yeah. And she's a pretty nice girl to have around." _'Plus now there's two girls to kick his ass into gear now.'_ She thought, relenting to the idea of allowing Rukia into their club. "We'll talk to her later."

 **(Gotei 13 meeting room)**

Night had fallen, most of the the Soul Society was asleep now, resting and recovering from the events from earlier that day. All but the unlucky groups pulling night patrols, the captains that would determine the future of the coming war, and the hybrid that seemed to be at the center of all of it. They all stood in attendance, the captains flanking down both sides, with Genryusai at the head and Ichigo in the center.

"There are many questions to ask Ichigo." Yamamoto started. "But very little time to get any answers. So for now, only the necessary ones. Are you in complete control?"

"My power is mine to wield sir." Ichigo answered, firm and confident.

"We are not at full strength right now, will they return?" Yamamoto asked, referring to the Vizards and his mentors.

"They are expecting to return." He answered.

"How soon can you get them?" Everyone looked at him expectantly. Ichigo wordlessly turned around, reached out, and tore a portal open in the air.

"Tomorrow... most likely." He said, having never traveled by his own Garganta consciously before.

 **(Sokyoku Hill, Spirit Conversion Senkaimon)**

Everyone gathered at the feudal gateway back into the Dangai and to the Living World. Ichigo, palming his chest that held the message from Yamamoto to their lost allies.

"Though you were initially enemies, you've shown yourselves to be allies to Soul Society." Genryusai announced to the gathered ryoka. "Be wary, for you've also marked yourselves as targets by Aizen. Chances are he'll send spies or assassins, so watch your backs. The coming months may prove trying, but together we are fighting for more than just stability. Be ready for when we call on you, and pray it never comes to that." The old man nodded at Ichigo as they started going through the gate one by one. Before he went through the gate, Rukia came forward. She was wearing the sundress Uryu made and sporting a heavy blush.

"What is it?" He asked, just before she slammed her lips against his.

"Y-you better t-take responsibility for taking my first kiss Ichigo!" She stammered before kicking him through the gate. The only thought going through his head was, 'what just happened?'

 **(Silbern, the shadows of Seireitei)**

He sat upon his throne, watching from the shadows of his enemies' domain, slowly gathering his power. His cold glare locked on the two mixed blooded Quincy that survived his 'holy cleansing'. Uryu showed loyalty to his friends, but foolish resentment to his true family. Ichigo, was one to be wary of. Already proving himself as a potential special power, it was becoming more and more evident that his wayward child needed to be shown the light.

"Haschwalth." He spoke to his chosen second. His dark, heavy voice echoing throughout the dark corridors of the royal chambers. "It seems my child of darkness needs some guidance to his true destiny. Go and select a couple of the Sternritters to keep an eye on him. Do the same for Ishida." The blonde man bowed in reverence.

"As you command, your majesty."


	29. Gathering Allies

**A/N: Hope you've all had a happy holiday season and may the next year be better. Major deviations from canon coming up here people. Like I said, Senna's gonna have to wait while something else gets taken care of and I think about what the coming changes will mean for our heroes. It won't be the Gotei 13 for long, and yes, people will be compensated and more changes on the horizon. As for Ichigo's Zanpakuto, he won't get an Asuachi for a while, merely because he doesn't need one for now, but he will get it before Hueco Mundo. Just be patient and look for the foreshadowing.**

Gathering Allies

 **(Karakura Town)**

The group were making their way out of the Dangai, jumping out of the portal between worlds into the dark night of the living world. As the wind tore at them with their ever increasing descent, they all remained calm. Only one person said anything.

"Santen Kesshun, I reject." Orihime whispered as her shielding barrier activated beneath them, giving them an easy landing from their jump. Coincidentally, avoiding whatever it was Urahara had planned as something pass beneath them.

"Aww!" They heard the eccentric man groan as they settled down on the glowing barrier. Urahara was next to them on his own flying carpet device. "I was ready to give you all a ride."

"It's been a long day Kisuke." Ichigo said, walking to the edge of the barrier. "And I'm not done yet. Yamamoto wanted me to gather everyone." Urahara lowered his head in a rare moment of seriousness.

"Aizen escaped didn't he." He said, knowing before he asked. The look Ichigo had gave him all the answer he needed. "Fine. Have them head to my shop. I'll need to start making plans." His student nodded before jumping off Orihime's barrier and charging straight for the Vizards' warehouse.

"Could I get a ride to the hospital?" Uryu asked, the truth of his situation already known amongst his friends. "My father wanted me to report to him after coming back."

"I can take you Uryu!" Orihime chirped, ready to help her friend. "Sora is still supposed to be visiting our aunt so there shouldn't be anyone home right now."

"And I live nearby her place so we'll accompany ya." Tatsuki added while Sado got up from his place and went to the edge.

"Everything alright Sado?" Uryu asked, feeling a certain tension from the giant.

"I'm going for a stroll." He said before dropping off the platform, still high above the suburban building of that part of Karakura.

"I worry about that guy." Uryu said. Soon, the Soul Reaper mentors separated from the spiritually aware humans as they both had their own destinations.

"So, what did happen with Aizen exactly?" Urahara asked his old friend as they flew toward the Shoten.

"He got to Rukia and removed what you put inside her from that gigai." Yoruichi responded. "And then he tried to kill Ichigo."

"Hmm." Urahara hummed in thought. "That was a risky gamble, but it looks like it paid off."

 **(With Chad)**

Chad took his time getting home, needing to clear his head. Finishing his mission of placing whatever those tags were all around Soul Society was not enough and his mind was still like a raging storm from the battle at Sokyoku Hill. He made a promise, there was one thing about that promise that he absolutely had to do. _'I'll watch your back and you watch mine.'_ And he couldn't even do that. Ichigo was almost killed when he wasn't there, he was too slow. Ichigo was almost killed when he was there, he was too weak. His powers seem to be growing every day, but what was the point to them if he couldn't keep his promise. He looked down at his hands, his large, strong fists that helped him for so long, that he used to help others. When he needed them to succeed the most, they failed. He was too weak, Uryu crippled his own power to pick up the slack and Ichigo almost died because he couldn't help him. Chad never felt so weak, so pathetic, in his entire life. It was a good thing he could keep his stoic facade, because he would be raging at his friends and crying like a child, the last thing they needed. With a single roar of anger, he threw one punch and made a large crater and spiderweb crack in a concrete wall. His right fist didn't even have a scratch on it.

"That was an impressive display." Came a voice from the darkness. "But I doubt punching rocks will help you strengthen your powers." Chad looked around cautiously. Whoever was talking knew about him and his abilities, that put him on edge. "If you want to fix that, to train your powers, we can help." A piece of paper fell from above with an apartment keycard and a phone. The card said, "welcome to our Xcution."

 **(With Ichigo)**

He moved quickly, flashstepping as quickly as he could throughout the city to reach his destination. A single warehouse, hidden from sight behind a barrier beyond time and space to anyone unaware of its existence. Ichigo reached the building within the glowing force field and touched it, letting the ripples open a pathway for him to pass through. He went into the building to find each one of the Vizards, ready and waiting for him, in the ruined building of the warehouse.

"You made it back." Shinji said, pleased to see the young hybrid once more. "What's the word kid?" Ichigo reached into his jacket to pull out the message from the Captain Commander.

"He's happy to know you're all alive, and embarrassed that things got so bad." He said, throwing the folded envelope to the unofficial leader of the Vizards. "That is an official letter of pardon, personal apologies, and summons back to Soul Society so we can all plan out our next move." Ichigo told him as each of the former captains and lieutenants looked over the paper to confirm the message.

"Good to know the old man was actually willing to listen." Kensei said as they all dropped down to the ground. "Let's go gang." He said, leading the group as they moved to return to their old home. Hiyori was grumbling about 'lousy Soul Reapers' and 'stupid Kisuke' and other things that pissed her off.

"She really doesn't play well with anyone does she?" Ichigo asked, watching them all head for Urahara's shop.

"The only person I remember her actually getting along with was her previous captain, Kirio Hikifune." Shinji explained. "I think Unohana copied her in the way she interacted with her squad. Like a mom to a group of kids. Then Kisuke shows up, seems completely lazy and untrustworthy, changes everything about the squad by making the Research and Development Institute and freeing Mayuri from his prison cell. He replaced her mother figure and changed everything about her division, and she didn't like it."

"What happened to her?" The hybrid asked, never hearing much more than necessary about their own pasts.

"After she invented the Gikon, she was promoted to the Zero Squad and left without a word." The former captain said. "The Royal Guard of the Soul King, one of the most elite groups, if not the highest ranking under the Soul King himself." Ichigo was shocked, hearing the news and wondering what kind of beings they must be to personally guard the Soul King.

"You think Aizen could beat them?" Ichigo asked again. Shinji paused as he gave the question serious thought.

"If Aizen has his way, he'd be unstoppable. As it is now, he's just shy of that."

 **(Karakura Hospital: Ryuuken's office)**

He was going over some final papers and reports, documents needed to keep his hospital running, when his personal secretary told him that his son was here to see him. He was clearing out some last minute necessities to get out of the way. His son returned from battle in Soul Society, most likely powerless. It was the circumstances as to why he removed the Sanrei Glove that interested him more than anything else. His child entered the office, looking downcast as could be expected.

"Father." The boy greeted, some traces of nervousness and defeat evident in his tone.

"Uryu." Ryuuken responded. "I see you used the Letz Stil."

"I had to." Uryu said. There was an uncomfortable silence as Uryu sat down in the middle of his office.

"Tell me what happened." The stern father ordered. "Start from the beginning."

"After we got out of the Dangai..." Uryu told him everything. When they infiltrated the Seireitei, separated, Orihime handling much of the lesser Soul Reapers, to meeting Mayuri Kurotsuchi. "He killed grandfather. Him and hundreds of our kind. I won't lie, I wanted to get revenge." He said, looking at the cross hanging from his wrist. "I wanted to rip off the glove and destroy him, hit him with all the power I could muster with the Letz Stil. But I couldn't. I couldn't waste my power for revenge when there was nothing to gain from it." His hand dropped limply to his side. "Grandfather's dead, dead for good and I can't focus on something that would just make me feel a little better. I still beat him, but I didn't kill him."

"Then what made you remove the Sanrei glove?" Ryuuken asked, a shadow of a smile gracing his lips at his son's judgment.

"Our enemy, Aizen. He had Ichigo outnumbered and ready to kill him. I needed power to stop that and save him." Uryu said, the weight of failing to stop Aizen coming down on his shoulders once again.

"So you threw away your powers, just for the chance to save your cousin?" He asked, making Uryu nod. Ryuuken raised himself from his seat and went to his son, giving him the first warm embrace from him in the longest time. "It's easy for anyone to say what they would do with their powers. But few actually have the strength of will to give up their power." He said, squeezing a little tighter on his child. When he pulled away, Uryu looked at his father like he was staring at another person. "You've made me proud of you as a father and as a teacher. You are ready for the next stage."

"But father, I've lost my powers." Uryu said, still in shock at the man's actions.

"No, they're crippled." The older Quincy stated. "They can, and we will, restore them. I want you in the training room first thing tomorrow morning." He told his son, making him brighten up at the prospect of gaining his powers back. Uryu was just about to leave when his father told him one last thing. "Make sure to visit your mother Uryu. I'm sure she'll be glad to see you." His son nodded and ran off.

 **(With Orihime)**

The bubbly barrier maiden skipped her way back to her small apartment, eager to take a relaxing bath and wait for her brother to return from their aunt's place. She became cautious when she found her door unlocked. She opened the door and moved slowly, focusing her hearing as much as she could to catch whoever might still be inside off guard.

"-something is going on but it's not of any concern." She heard her brother say. Feeling relieved that it was just her brother being home, she decided to give him a little surprise. She crept along, ready to pounce, when his conversation put her on edge. "Orihime doesn't need to know, not yet. Her friends have everything handled. Yes her guardian sprites have awakened but she's fine for now." Her brother knew about the spiritual side of things? He knew about her powers and her friends? "I'll take care of it when it becomes an issue. Okay, I'll tell her you love her. Bye Oba-chan." He said hanging up. She slowly made her way into the kitchen and exposing herself. "Orihime, where have you been?"

"I was..." She trailed away, seeing a strange haze around her brother's body. The air around him was shimmering like something was there but invisible. "...hanging out with Ichigo and Tatsuki!" She recovered. "They went up into the mountains with Yoruichi sensei and they needed a cook." She said with a smile. Sora nodded as he accepted her excuse.

"They say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Endear Ichigo to you with your cooking, and make sure your deal with Tatsuki works out." He said, pushing her to be more aggressive with her boyfriend.

"Mmmm! Don't be embarrassing Onii-chan!" She pouted, heading for the bathroom.

"Auntie sends her love Orihime!" He called after her as she left. "Looks like she's gotten much stronger." He said, speaking to the being that was hidden from sight. "She's noticed you. I guess we should get started sooner rather than later." The sound of a serpent hissing was the only response.

 **(Kurosaki Clinic)**

Ichigo returned home to find his father, already in his Shinigami form with a Shihakusho and ragged haori over his left shoulder. He also was smoking a cigarette, surprising his son when he already had his one smoke for the year. When Isshin saw his son he took one more drag of the tobacco stick and threw it to the ground, stepping on it to extinguish the smoldering embers.

"Yuzu and Karin will be joining us when we heard to Soul Society." He said walking up to his son. "They wanted to meet their Shiba cousins and get stronger faster. They're went to Urahara's the moment we felt you return." He then pulled his son in for a hug, Ichigo slowly returning it. "I am so sorry that you had to fight him Ichigo. You were not ready for that kind of opponent."

"Maybe not." Ichigo conceded. "But now I have a milestone to reach. And our next fight will not end so easily in his favor." Isshin let out a hearty chuckle.

"That's my son." He said with a grin as they separated from each other. "So how were things back in Soul Society?" He asked as the father and son made their way to Urahara's, meeting place for all the Shinigami in Karakura Town.

"Remember that white haired third seat of yours?" Ichigo asked after thinking for a moment. "He became the captain of squad 10." Isshin let out a small cheer of approval for his former third seat taking over. He was the only one that ever did the paperwork while he was a captain. "After Aizen defected, the lieutenant of squad five is in a catatonic state at his betrayal."

"Ah yes, Momo Hinamori." Isshin said, remembering the smaller and more vague details from his past. "I remember her following him around like a lost puppy. She is not going to like Shinji taking back his old position."

"Oh yeah, he used to be squad 5's captain, didn't he?" Ichigo recalled. "What do you think is going to happen anyway?"

"Well, most likely the former captains will take back their former positions." Isshin reasoned. "Because of circumstances, like the need of more soldiers and having people that can lead them, the old man might plan something out." They finally reached Urahara's shop, where Ichigo was glomped by both of his little sisters.

"Onii-san/Ichi-nii!" They cried as they hugged him to near death.

"Can you tell they were worried?" Isshin asked sarcastically, the assembly of former captains and lieutenants smiling at the display.

"This is so great!" Yuzu cried in joy. "Onii-san's back, we're going to see more family, mom's-"

"Still at the hospital." Karin said quickly, covering her sister's mouth. "Resting. But she wouldn't mind a visit first. Right dad?" Karin said, talking through clenched teeth.

"Yes! Yes, go visit your mother Ichigo." Isshin said, catching on to what his tomboyish daughter was trying to convey. "Don't worry, we'll wait."

"O...kay." Ichigo responded, feeling a little concerned by the way his family was acting. But he wouldn't mind seeing his mother again. Seeing her alive, comatose but alive because of Urahara's assurance, kept him from ever being completely depressed. So now, he made his way for the Karakura hospital.

 **(Karakura Hospital: Masaki and Kanae's)**

"Oh, Ichigo." The two cousins met up in front of their mothers' room and home for the past several years. "How are things on your end?"

"Well, everyone is ready to return to Seireitei and my dad is taking my sisters to see Kukaku." Ichigo told the Quincy. "How did Ryuuken take you losing your powers?"

"He said he was proud and that tomorrow morning, we were going to work on restoring them and my advancement in training." He said, earning a surprised look from Ichigo. "Yeah, apparently there is a way to restore my powers. Probably gonna put my life at risk, but I'm committed." He held out his fist to his cousin. "You can't get rid of me that easily it seems." Ichigo smirked and returned the fist bump.

"I wouldn't have it any other way man." The two shared another smile as they opened the door and immediately froze.

"Hello Uryu/Ichigo" The two mothers said to their sons.


	30. Truths Revealed

**A/N: Yes, I am aware of how mean it was for me to end there. It felt like a good cliffhanger so that's what I went with. These events are also how all the movies and most of the filler (not the damn Bounts) will be able to play out despite the coming Winter War and the Vandenreich spying on them from Soul Society. I do worry about what I did with Mayuri, but he's more beneficial to Soul Society and can now be kept in check. Yes, he's an immoral scientist, but he IS a scientist. Science doesn't give a damn about what it's applied to and why. Next chapter will end the Soul Society arc as we move into the next stage of this fic. Happy New Year.  
**

Truths Revealed

 **(Karakura Hospital)**

The two boys stared on in shock, disbelief of what was before them. Years of coming into this one room, seeing the same heartbreaking scene of their mothers in what could be described as a living death, only to now find something different the moment they opened up that door. Neither one of them could remember how many times they dreamed of this one moment, and how much they were torn between refusing it as reality and accepting that their long time wish came true. For the mothers, they drifted in and out of awareness and slumber, feeling and knowing the world around them but unable to tell their family how much they loved them, how much they wanted to comfort them. The belief that they could return to their families kept them going through that hell as they remained trapped in their bodies for years. Powerless, immobile, the greatest solace was the few moments they were dreaming and watching their families grow and be happy.

"Come here." Masaki said, holding up a hand. "My little protector."

"Let mother see you Uryu." Kanae said. The two boys felt their bodies move, not under their own control, but out of autonomous reaction. Each slow step, quickening slightly until they reached their respective mother. The moment those hands touched their faces, they became aware of the tears streaming from their eyes. "You grew up so strong and handsome." Kanae said, remembering her husband telling her about their child with evident pride.

"Ichigo," Masaki said to her first born, "I'm so sorry for leaving you." She hated seeing how much he had struggled, once a happy gentle boy, now a teen who had endured so much. "Thank you for protecting your family." Just like that the two cousins, the men that fought for their lives a day earlier, went back to being little boys in front of their mothers. Crying out in joy and relief to have their mothers return to them.

 **(Urahara's Shop)**

The two spent hours, crying their hearts out as their mothers comforted and reassured them that they were awake. A promise that did not last too long as they woke up that morning and spent much time and energy reconnecting with their families after so long. For Ichigo and Uryu, it was more than they could ever ask for and Ryuuken assured them that they will return home in time. Sleeping for years, even in a stasis that retained their bodies and health from the day they went into that damned sleep, demanded some recovery time. They would be able to return home after a month of physical therapy and readjusting to the present world. Uryu went home, happier then he had been in years. Ichigo had some more work to do, and felt ready for anything.

"Alright." Urahara started as he and Tessai opened his Senkaimon. "Seeing as Yuzu and Karin still don't have spirit bodies, they'll have to go through the Spirit Conversion gate. Isshin will take them through while the rest of us go with Ichigo, who I hope can use Garganta at this point. Otherwise this is just going to be harder."

"I've got this Urahara." Ichigo told him. _'That being said, I would like the assist Zangestu.'_ He told his blade as the sword spirit merged with him to grant a finer control. "Everybody ready?" He asked, his voice becoming slightly warped. He saw the many nods of approval as Tessai opened the Senkaimon and Ichigo ripped open a portal through dimensions. All at once, everyone dove into their respective pathways into Soul Society.

 **(West Rukon: 1** **st** **District)**

The gateway ended in the same place it began when his son and his friends traveled to Soul Society. A place that has not seen change aside from the faces for the past few decades he was living as a human. In his arms, he carried his two precious daughters as he flash stepped all the way through the Dangai. He gently set them down as they tried to recover from the sudden acceleration and stop.

"Welcome girls." He said with a nostalgic grin. "To Soul Society." He couldn't deny that it felt good to be back at his old home. The rustic familiarity of the Rukon districts, the mix of medieval and advanced technology, but there was one thing wrong.

"This place sucks." Karin said bluntly. Isshin couldn't argue against it either. The modern Living World was better than Soul Society. He already missed the modern conveniences of the other world.

"Karin! That's not very nice!" Yuzu scolded. "Sure this place seems like a down grade, but I bet there's no fighting and everyone's happy."

"I don't want to say this Yuzu, but the only thing better for everyone here is that it's cleaner." Isshin said, losing his earlier cheer. "Best case scenario is to become a Shinigami, which you two are guaranteed to have the potential for."

"Well look who finally decided to show up!" The heard a brash voice yell out. The three Kurosaki members turned to see Kukaku Shiba, Ganju, and their retainers, along with the emerging residents of that district. "I haven't seen you in decades Isshin." Kukaku said, walking up to her uncle with a big smirk on her face.

"It's good to see you too KukakUUU!" He was saying with a smiled before Kukaku glared at him and threw a furious punch right into his face. Yuzu and Karin watched as their newly met cousin sent their dad flying with one of the meanest punches they've ever seen in their lives.

"That's for letting us think you were dead ya jerk!" She roared at the man as he cowered in front of the raging woman. "Sheesh, all that time worrying about him and he's off making a family." She muttered to herself before noticing the two sisters, trembling at the fury of the Shiba matriarch. "And you two must be Yuzu and Karin." She said, adopting a more gentle smile before dropping to their eye level. "Ichigo told me about you two." She gave them a warm welcoming smile as she patted their shoulders. "Nice to finally meet you two! I'm always glad to see new family! Name's Kukaku Shiba!"

"Then why did you punch goat chin?" Karin asked, as the two main attendants went to the aid of the once lost branch head of the clan.

"I said _new_ family." Kukaku told her. "I've known that lazy bum of an uncle for decades." She missed the surprised look of the twins at the bizarre notion of their hyperactive father ever being lazy. "Speaking of which, sounds like raising a family finally kicked your ass in gear. You better not be treating these guys like you did your old division!"

"How rude Kukaku!" He said, in an over exaggerated manner. "I'm a father and a clinic doctor! I can't afford to be lazy!"

"You better not be!" She turned back to the twins. "Sorry about that. I'm used to having to knock a few heads around to keep things running smoothly around here." She apologized to the two. "Why don't we all head back to the manor and get acquainted. I know I have some things to discuss with your brother. Speaking of which, where is that strawberry?" She asked as they looked around.

"Don't know Kukaku-nee." Karin said, already taking a liking to the clan head. "They did take another way here."

"I'm sure Onii-chan and the others are alright!" Yuzu said optimistically.

 **(Somewhere in Seireitei)**

"I'm not sure which is sadder." Ichigo said as he and the rest of the formerly exiled Soul Reapers were held at sword point by dozens of Onmitsukido ninjas, ready to execute them. "That fact that this happened or that I expected it to happen." Most of the Vizards kept their calm, Hiyori was about to rage until Hachigen put her in a kido barrier everyone called the 'Time out Corner'. Kisuke was Kisuke, and Tessai was ready for a quick get away. Yoruichi left them to get the one person that could stop this from escalating.

"Well, you're early." They heard someone say from above. They all looked up to see Soi-Fon next to Yoruichi, standing on a building. "But I think you should've used a Senkaimon."

"Nice to see you too Soi-Fon." Urahara called out lazily. "The years have been kind to you I see." Ichigo could see Soi-Fon eye twitch before Yoruichi put a calming hand on her shoulder. She sighed out in resignation and Ichigo began to think he might have an ally when it comes to getting payback on the annoying mad scientist.

"By order of the acting leader of Soul Society, Captain Commander Yamamoto, you will all be escorted to the first division to discuss the return of the previously MIA captains and lieutenants." She decreed as the ninjas sheathed their blades and relaxed before vanishing from sight. "You all remember the way I take it?" Without waiting for any reply, she herself disappeared.

"She really doesn't like you does she?" Ichigo asked Kisuke as the group began to head toward the 1st division barracks.

"When I was first brought up to be promoted to captaincy, she protested on the grounds that I was lazy and incompetent at my own job in the detention corps." Urahara explained. "She then stalked me for a while to dig up any dirt she could. Not only did Yoruichi dismiss all of her evidence, she thought Soi-Fon had a crush on me. Soi-Fon hates how much 'undeserved' faith Yoruichi had in me and probably blames me for her self imposed exile when Tessai and I were arrested." He spoke the last part with an odd seriousness that Ichigo had only seen when he said anything to do with the darker parts of his past. Only for him to whip out his fan and hold it in front of his face. "But it's okay! I'll be sure to apologize to her for developing a crush on me!" He said with a chuckle, only for Soi-Fon to appear out of nowhere, with the most pissed off expression Ichigo had ever seen on anyone, and slam her foot into his face so hard that there was a shockwave that sent the blonde man flying through the walls.

"I _never_ had a crush on you, you lazy, good for nothing, lunatic!" She roared with venom dripping from her tone. The entire group was watching with their eyes bulging out in shock and terror at the petite ninja.

"Yeah, he deserved that." Shinji said as everyone else dismissed him for his idiocy. Except for Hiyori who was cheering Soi-Fon on.

"Hey Soi-Fon!" Ichigo called out to her. "You mind sending someone to the West Rukon? My dad is there visiting family." She regarded him for a second before nodding to someone and there was a flash of movement. "Thanks."

 **(Captain's Assembly)**

It was a time of happiness for most of the assembled captains, allies long thought lost returned. Kyoraku attempted to hug his former lieutenant only to be met with a foot to the face and an actually happy greeting from Lisa. The rest of the former captains and lieutenants were happy to meet each other once again, until they had to put Hiyori back into the kido box when Mayuri dismissed the 'annoying monkey boy' and trying to get Ichigo to agree being subjected to series of experiments, both out of natural curiosity and to forget that he and Urahara were in the same room again. Isshin was showering praise on his former third seat.

"I was right to trust the future of the squad to you Toshiro!" Isshin said to the blushing captain as Isshin held him up like he used to many years ago.

"Please put me down captain Shiba." The young captain asked, still having respect for his predecessor, despite his waning patience.

"Enough!" Yamamoto called out, slamming his cane on the ground and forcing everyone's attention on him. "First off, thank you all for gathering here once again. I apologize for the actions of a hundred years ago, and hold myself as personally responsible."

"The fault's mine Yamamoto." Shinji spoke up. "I made Aizen my lieutenant because I never trusted him and I never recognized the difference between him and his illusions."

"But I just as quickly condemned all of you for things out of your control. Do not take my failure on your shoulders." The old commander said, the weight of another mistake weighing on his shoulders. "Before we continue, it's safe to assume you know everything?"

"And already began setting up a defensive measure!" Kisuke said happily. "Mayuri, did Chad and Uryu place all those tags like I asked them to?"

"Yes, though I don't know why you made over a billion kido seal tags meant to seal away Quincies all over Soul Society." Mayuri said, not privy to Ichigo and Yama's conversation from earlier.

"Simple." Urahara said, turning serious as he pulled out a detonator switch. "The Vandenreich watches from the shadows." He said before pushing the button. A thunderous crack shook the entirety of Soul Society as the brightest light consumed the realm.

 **(Silbern)**

The Emperor and his most elite guard were watching the meeting of their hated enemies, dismissing the gathering as a small roadblock they would inevitably be ready for. That was before the two scientists revealed a ploy they were not ready for.

"The Vandenreich watches from the shadows." Urahara said before pushing the button. Suddenly, their shadowy kingdom was engulfed in blinding light that lasted for what seemed like hours. When their sight return, they could no longer find any connection to Soul Society.

"What happened?!" Yhwach roared. His minions scrambled about to try to find any answer, coming to only one conclusion. They were locked out of Soul Society and in a separate space.

 **(Captain's meeting)**

"And that should buy us a few years." Urahara said after sight returned to everyone and people calmed down. "Plenty of time to deal with Aizen before we have to worry about the Vandenreich."

"Very good." Yamamoto said approvingly, trusting one of the smartest men he's ever met. Maybe they'll strengthen it in time after the whole Aizen thing ends. "For those of you unaware, Ichigo's reason for meeting with me was to warn us about the return of the Quincy king Yhwach. When he returns, all life and creation will be at risk. Fortunately we have a few more years to wait before they can attempt anything. Till then, we deal with Aizen." There were unanimous nods of agreement and a bloodthirsty grin from Kenpachi. "With the Central 46 dead and a war looming over our heads, I am issuing martial law and assume full authority over Soul Society. With that authority, I offer the captain positions of squads 3, 5, and 9 back to captains Otoribashi, Hirako, and Muguruma with double pay for the next century should they accept it."

"That sounds like a good deal." Kensei said, musing about how to keep Mashiro out of his money stash.

"Yay! Back to Kensei's official lieutenant!" Mashiro cheered.

"Squad 9 still has a lieutenant." Toshiro said bluntly.

"Super lieutenant Mashiro is back in action!" Not that it affected Mashiro's mood in the slightest.

"You're really good with kids Kensei." Ukitake said, chuckling slightly.

"Shut up Juushiro." The vizard grumbled.

"Hey, captain Hirako?" Toshiro called out to the reinstated captain. "There's something I should warn you about."

"What kiddo?" Shinji asked, irking the white haired captain almost immediately.

"It's about your new lieutenant Momo Hinamori. She practically worshiped Aizen and reacted, less than well with his betrayal." He said, talking cautiously about his friend's infatuation. "And now she's-"

"Catatonic and refusing reality with every fiber of her being, just praying that Aizen will 'come back to his senses?'" Shinji asked bluntly. Hitsugaya nodded. "That's not my problem. She's a lieutenant, she has a job, a job I expect her to perform. If she can't I'll find someone that will. I'm her captain first before anything else. If you're her friend, then you help her out." He said bluntly, shocking some people, but most acknowledged the harsh lesson. "She's a lieutenant class Soul Reaper, she has to be a tough girl and should learn to stand on her own." Toshiro glared at the man, but understood him on some level. He reacted in a similar manner when she was distraught over Aizen's faked death.

"Tessai and Hachigen may return to the their command positions within the Kido Corps." Yamamoto continued, with a nod of acceptance from the two spell masters. "And in light of certain revelations from the Quincy, Uryu Ishida, Urahara is given back his old position as captain of squad 12." Mayuri looked like someone punched him in the stomach while Urahara laughed.

"Nice to be back, _lieutenant_ Mayuri." He said making the mad scientist glare at him.

"Absolutely not!" Mayuri yelled out in defiance. "I refuse to go back to being your underling! And what revelations?"

"For starters, I ordered you to stay away from Ichigo while he was recovering but you repeatedly made trips to his room." Yama started. Mayuri tried to say something when the old man continued. "The numerous times you arranged for the deaths of hundreds of Quincy that were under our protection, with much of that research now being practically outdated considering how your fight with Uryu went. The complaints made by several of your squad that you used them as bombs when the only person that was kill on sight was still Ichigo Kurosaki, whom you were not even close to. Finally, you are a completely immoral sadist that was only made captain of squad 12 because you were the smartest man at the time. Everyday I weighed the options of putting you back in the Maggots Nest and letting you rot." That did not deter Mayuri who continued to protest while trying to defend his decisions.

"Ichigo you can spare an arm, right?" Urahara asked while the argument continued. Ichigo nodded and presented his right arm. Kisuke pulled out a glass tube big enough for Ichigo to fit his arm into and was sealed within, cutting off Ichigo's arm at the elbow. As Ichigo yelled out in pain, catching everyone's attention, Urahara tossed Ichigo's preserved severed arm to his new lieutenant. "Here's an arm. Go play."

"You expect me to be content...with..." Mayuri growled before Ichigo's arm regrew from the stump at his elbow from a flare of black Reishi. "Amazing."

"Ichigo is a one of a kind hybrid with Soul Reaper, Quincy, and Hollow abilities all rolled into one." Kisuke bragged. "You quit your bitching and you can have as many samples as you want." Mayuri began salivating at the veritable experimental goldmine that was Ichigo Kurosaki. He just needed to swallow his pride.

"I officially resign my positions in favor of becoming second in command." He said, cradling the container like a newborn baby.

"Not gonna lie, I'm surprised that worked." Urahara said, shocked that Mayuri accepted so easily.

"Don't think you can bribe me baldy." Hiyori said, freed from her kido prison. "I'm not sticking around here."

"Then I leave my shop to you Hiyori!" Kisuke said dramatically. "I set it up to be a mobile command center for the Shinigami in the Living World." Hiyori simply shrugged, still hating the idea but wanting to help what friends she had.

"May we continue?" Yamamoto growled, making everyone snap back to attention. "Good. Now, in light of the coming war, we will need more soldiers, order and swifter action to be taken in the world of the Living. Therefore, I am creating two new squads. Squad 14 will be the Rukon Force, keeping order in the districts and searching for individuals with the ability to become Soul Reapers. Squad 15 will be the Living World unit, a squad solely for the Living World since we've seemed to be unable to deal with problems there effectively. Karakura Town seems to be the hotspot for this so that's where squad 15 will set up."

"I'll be the captain of squad 14." Love volunteered. "Isshin, you got a family man. The only thing for me in that world is my precious manga." He said, melodramatically and actually crying a little. Everyone else looked at him like he was an idiot, even Urahara.

"You know we could probably set something up for you." Ichigo said, making the star Afro haired man shift moods immediately.

"Thank you Ichigo!" Aikawa called out, hugging the hybrid and squeezing the life out of him. He finally let go after Kenpachi punched him in the face pretty hard.

"Don't break him. Gonna fight him later." He said as Ichigo realigned his spine.

"Continuing," Yamamoto said, "captains Love and Isshin, you will have to build up your squads yourselves later. For now, we need to know what we're up against. Urahara, what is the Hogyoku?" Urahara suddenly shifted back to his serious mode as he explained what his creation was capable of.

"The Hogyoku is meant to be able to break down the boundaries between Soul Reaper and Hollow. Granting one the power of the other and becoming that much stronger as a result. However, while training Ichigo, I did a few more experiments and discovered something frightening. One, the Hogyoku was incomplete and two, at full power it could grant anyone their heart's desire." A cold unease came over everyone in the room. "I have a suspicion that Aizen knows about the former because he may have created his own Hogyoku and wanted mine to complete it. Which is a good thing he never got it." He said, surprising everyone.

"But I saw Aizen tear it out of Rukia!" Ichigo defended, leading Urahara to wave his finger at the boy.

"I suspected Aizen would know that I would put the Hogyoku in Rukia's being, but then I wondered. Would he know because it was something I would do? Put the Hogyoku into the body of someone that knew nothing about it and sacrifice that person heartlessly? Likely, so I did something I would never do unless I thought it would work." He said, pulling out a small vial that coated his arm and performed the same ritual Aizen did with Rukia, plunging his hand into Ichigo's chest. "Have someone know about the power and dangers of it, instilling the desire to hide and seal it away, making it untraceable." He pulled his hand out to reveal the same black sphere Ichigo swallowed to become a Soul Reaper. "This is where I hid the Hogyoku."


	31. Swords and Seals

**A/N: And this ends the Soul Society arc. Longest entry in a while, I hope you appreciate it. Yes, I just did that with Kenpachi. How else did you think that would happen? I'd like suggestions on the insignias and colors for squads 14 and 15. The squad insignias have to be a flower and I'd like the meaning of that flower. Japanese flower language specifically. Before anyone complains about Uryu's ginto spell, I checked on the manga (which forever overrules the anime on canon anything) Hiezen is a blast of energy. Don't worry, Ichigo's fights won't become curbstomps from here on. Mostly. Next installments will be two chapters for Other Awakenings. Now for fun, why do you think Byakuya was talking with Kukaku, and what do you think comes next?** **Who do you want to see Toshiro with? Only one, because I'm pushing it with Ichigo and Uryu becoming polygamists. I've made the poll, go vote.**

 **PS: If anyone wants to make fanart and try to send it to me. I'm not stopping you, do whatever.**

Swords and Seals

 **(Shiba Estate)**

Hours passed after that set of revelations at the captain's meeting. Yamamoto ordered the Hogyoku to be considered on par with a holy relic and sealed away immediately, which Tessai and Hachigen started working on immediately. Soi-Fon tried to protest that Yoruichi wasn't given back her station, but those complaints died when Yoruichi herself made it clear that she'll operate on her own terms, in order to focus on training Ichigo and his friends and made it an order for Soi-Fon to fulfil her duties as leader of the Onmitsukido. Yamamoto then made another decree for all Shinigami to train harder and lieutenants were required to learn bankai as soon as possible. Kenpachi was eager to start his training by fighting Ichigo, but after a quick checkup from Unohana it was put on hold until he recovered from having the Hogyoku torn from his being. It took the combined strength of Komamura, Love, Isshin, Tessai, and Kensei, to hold him back from maiming Urahara while Mayuri slashed him with Ashizogi Jizo. Ichigo and Rukia went on that date she said he owed her, having tea together, telling stories about their pasts, and visiting the gravesite of Rukia's friends. He was in a normal Shihakusho again while she wore the dress Uryuu made.

Their date was coming to a close at the Shiba home where people started gathering. They found Ganju and he told them that it was a Shiba tradition to host a fireworks festival whenever someone is either born or brought into the family. He left them saying that they needed to celebrate four times harder because they had four new family members in the Kurosaki family, claiming they'll do it again when Masaki can finally join in celebrating. Almost every captain and lieutenant came to attendance. Mayuri engrossed himself with research in Ichigo's arm, Toshiro was visiting Momo in the hospital, and Tessai and Hachi were working on sealing away the Hogyoku. The divisions welcomed the returning captains surprisingly easily as they brought swift order back into the squads and the Kido Corps sorely missed their previous leaders. What surprised people was that Byakuya and several elders of the Kuchiki clan came to attend.

"That's something I never thought I'd see." Rukia said seeing her clan's leaders come to the party.

"They don't socialize much?" Ichigo asked, seeing Byakuya nod at him before going to Kukaku as they began talking.

"From what I heard," The duo heard from behind them, "the Kuchiki clan are a stiff bunch while the Shiba's are much more relaxed in their actions." They turned to see what could be described as a smaller male Yoruichi. He smiled before giving a slight bow. "I'm Yuushiro Shihouin, 23rd clan head and younger brother of Yoruichi. Thank you for taking care of my sister Ichigo Kurosaki."

"No problem." Ichigo said, holding out a hand to shake which Yuushiro took gratefully. "She's helped me quite a lot. I take it she's made amends with her clan?"

"I was always ready to forgive Onee-sama!" He said with a smile. "She was put back into the clan registry the second we got news of the situation." His mood then turned gloomy as tears formed in his eyes. "But I still haven't seen her. I miss her so much."

"Stop crying." Yoruichi said, suddenly showing up behind her brother. "The clan head shouldn't cry." Yuushiro attempted to hug his sister before she punched him on the head. "Hold yourself with more dignity Yuushiro! The other clans are here."

"Y-yes, Onee-sama." He said, just happy to see his sister again. She then pulled him away from Ichigo and Rukia.

"Come on, tell me how you've been." She said, deciding to spend some time with family as the current festivities dictated. His eyes shined and she regretted her choice. Soon Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko came by to pull Ichigo away for the ceremony, telling him he could continue his date later. He was brought to a stage where the rest of his family were waiting for him, with Yuzu and Karin in ceremonial kimonos. Yuzu's were white with autumn leaves while Karin's looked like a starry sky.

"Onii-chan!" Yuzu cheered when Ichigo showed up, twirling around to show off her kimono. "How do I look?" Ichigo chuckled at his little sister, seeing that even Karin couldn't help but show off as well.

"You both look lovely in those." He smiled down at them as they all hugged each other. Isshin smiled in pride at his family as the finishing touches were made.

"Thank you all for coming!" Kukaku yelled out to the assembled guests, Soul Reapers and Rukon folk, nobles and peasants, all socializing in the light of the Shiba festivities. "It is my joy and privilege, to usher in the new members of the Shiba family!" She gestured to the three siblings as all eyes fell on them. "My cousins! Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin Kurosaki!" Everyone began clapping as Ganju and his group started shooting off fireworks, setting the sky ablaze with a rainbow of flashing lights. "Now let's have fun!" She yelled as most people in attendance cheered in unison. Soon everyone gave in to the merriment, Rangiku, Isshin, and others were drinking, the nobles conversed normally amongst themselves as friends, children were playing games set up at various stalls, every now and then a single firework to light up the sky and tease the coming show. All displays that the Shiba clan was coming back and brought people together in celebration. After a couple of hours, Ichigo managed to find Rukia again and they continued with their date, finding someplace quiet to enjoy themselves.

"So, happy to become a Soul Reaper?" Rukia asked, munching on some rice dumplings they got. "You finally got to meet the rest of your family after all." Ichigo merely chuckled.

"The whole Shinigami bit is debatable." Ichigo admitted as they sat down. "But I'm glad I found the other half of my family." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in. "I'm also glad I met you." The intimate action forced her blush as she prayed he wouldn't catch on. "Are you blushing?" She was not lucky.

"N-no I'm not!" She tried to deny as she turned away.

"Yes you are." He continued, playfully making her face him again. "Now your obsession with bunnies makes sense, you're as cute as one." He said, only adding fuel to the fire.

"L-listen you fool!" She said, trying to regain some dignity. "I do not resemble them! They are the cutest little balls of fur in the whole world." She ranted before Ichigo put a pair of white bunny ears on her head. Just something he won earlier.

"There. A cute little snow bunny." He said, smirking in victory as steam came off of Rukia's head. She was about to yell at him when hundreds of fireworks lit up the sky, even more magnificent than when the party started. The Shiba's lived up to their title of fireworks masters. Ichigo and Rukia stared in awe of the beautiful flashes. Ichigo pulled Rukia in front of him and held her securely against him. "Good date?" He asked, looking down at her. She smiled and pulled him in for a simple kiss.

"It's a start." She told him as he returned the kiss.

 **(The next day. Captains Meeting)**

The parties ended and work began in earnest for the returning Soul Reapers. Lisa decided to join Isshin's new squad to manage things at the Urahara Shoten that Hiyori would soon take over as the main base for squad 15, Hiyori would handle the technical stuff while Lisa would keep the things in order for Isshin. Urahara and Mayuri began the process to turn Yuzu and Karin into Soul Reapers while Yamamoto and Isshin discussed their attendance at Shin-o Academy. Rose, Shinji, and Kensei didn't miss a beat when they returned to their divisions, except for a minor hiccup with Mashiro insisting she was Kensei's lieutenant that almost erupted into a fight before he gave her a badge that said '1st Lt.' while Hisagi got '2nd Lt.'. Toshiro continued to visit Momo, trying his hardest to help her recover from the shock of her idol betraying her. Everything was going as normal, until Rose found something in his room at his barracks. Something that demanded everyone's attention. That leads to now, Ichigo entering the meeting room of the 1st division.

"Hey Toshiro." Ichigo greeted the small captain. "What's this meeting about?"

"Apparently Captain Otoribashi found something in his office." Hitsugaya explained as the rest of the captains came in. "Something Gin left behind. Which is shocking because he's not someone that would leave a trail."

"So it's something intentional." Soi-Fon chimed in. "Mine and Urahara's squads found nothing out of the ordinary with it, then the Head Captain called this meeting." That was when Genryusai called the meeting to order.

"Now, I've called you all here because of a discovery that was made earlier this morning." The ancient man explained before nodding to Rose.

"This morning, I discovered a kido barrier hiding this in my office." He said, opening the letter to read for everyone. "It's from Gin Ichimaru." Most of the captains tensed at that statement.

" _If you are reading this, I've already betrayed Soul Society and left to follow Sosuke Aizen in his quest. Aizen's intentions are to create for himself an army of Hollows with the powers of Shinigami, retrieve an experiment of Urahara's to further his goals, and to create a key to the realm of the Soul King. I've joined him, not to help him, but to kill him. Everything I've done, was to get into a position to finally kill him._

 _My reasons for this is simple, revenge. Aizen hurt one of the few people I've ever truly cared for and I've sworn to kill him. No matter the cost. I do not write this to justify my actions, but to prepare a backup plan should I fail. Aizen has performed many experiments over the centuries of his life. The results of which has lead to the hollowfication incident a hundred years ago, experimental hollows that killed Lieutenant Kaien Shiba and wounded Captain Isshin Shiba. The latter led to a union that brought about what is possibly his biggest unintentional success, Ichigo Kurosaki. The only hybrid being of Quincy, Soul Reaper, and Hollow._

 _If you've found this before the war Aizen is planning then I urge you, train Ichigo Kurosaki. Make him grow to the peak of what powers he is capable of. If I ultimately fail and die, he is your best hope in stopping him. I'll try to find some way to assist in any way I can._

 _I've little reason to believe I'll survive through this and even if I do then I'll be rotting in the Maggot's Nest for the rest of my life. But if it kills Aizen, I don't care."_

 _Sincerely, the former Captain of squad 3, Gin Ichimaru."_

"Damn." Love said. "That's heavy."

"And mostly unnecessary." Yamamoto said. "I was already planning on having Ichigo trained for this coming war with the Quincy, but hearing that Aizen seeks to create an Oken is troubling."

"Oken?" Ichigo asked. "Is that what'll let him into the Royal Realm?"

"The location of the Oken, the King's Key, is only known by the Captain Commander of the Court Guard Squads and is passed by word of mouth only." The old dragon explained. "To hear that Aizen may have found a way to create one is most troubling. I want his search history. Find out what he's planning to do Urahara."

"Understood commander." The eccentric man said in an odd moment of seriousness. With that, Yamamoto called the meeting to a close and everyone began to leave.

"Where are you going Ichigo?" He asked as the hybrid began to leave.

"I'm heading for squad 4. Going to see if I can fight Kenpachi yet." He said, gaining a look from everyone in the room. "Fighting him will be the best conditioning I can get, won't it?" Many thought he was crazy, but everyone knew that he was right and probably had a death wish.

"Ichigo," Rose spoke up, "there's more to the letter. Mainly for you."

 **(Squad 14's temporary base. West Rukon 1** **st** **district)**

Love Aikawa was going over mountains of paperwork. Applicants to join, construction costs, budget reports, it was a nightmare. Thankfully he had some decent help when Lisa offered a hand before returning to the Living World. But for what he was supposed to do, and what he was planning, he was going to need more time and help. The decision to create a Rukon patrol did not sit well with some groups. The first district of West Rukon was the only group willing to listen and allow him to set up base there. Luckily, his most current interview offered a helping hand in a big way.

"Your brother was a good man." Love said to the man in front of him. "Now what do believe you can offer to the Rukon Squad, Ganju Shiba?" Ganju had his friends with him, dedicating himself to honor his brother's memory by doing some good as a Shinigami.

"I've got the trust of people all over the Rukon Districts and I know these districts." He told the returning captain. "I could help promote the presence of Soul Reapers in the Rukon districts, get reliable people to help with various odd jobs that you'll need done, which will help the people of the Rukon as much as the division. I only ask one thing." This caught Love's attention as he focused more intently on the thug. "Many people still want to reunite with lost family members when they come from the world of the Living. I want to use the manpower you eventually gain to help these scattered families." Ganju said with all the professional seriousness he could hope to muster. Love continued a focused stare on him before cracking up.

"Ahahahahaha!" He starting crying out. "Oh man! This is just rich!" Ganju blushed, feeling embarrassed that this man was stomping on all the effort he put into making this interview. "You're like a side character trying to make an impact in a manga!" Love just kept laughing. "This is too good! I love it!" After he finally calmed down a caught his breath did he regard Ganju again. "Oh, I needed a good laugh. Thank you. In all seriousness though, I was already trying to figure out a way to do just what you asked. So when I finally have a squad that can do that, you can be in charge of those efforts." He extended a hand to the Shiba man. "Welcome to Squad 14." Ganju smiled in relief and clapped the captain's hand.

"Happy to be here." He responded with a confident smirk.

"Let's get you guys situated." He said before calling out. "Hey, Shusuke! Makoto!" Two men appeared, the former looking rather unkempt with messy blue hair while the latter had slicked back red hair with purple rimmed glasses. "My lieutenant and third seat, Shusuke Amagai and Makoto Kibune. These guys will help you all settle in." He said with a smile.

"Yes sir." They both nodded to their captain while Amagai issued them to follow him. Ganju was about to join when Love grabbed him.

"Keep an eye on them." Love whispered, not a single hint of humor in his tone. "Makoto's got an ego and there's something about Amagai I don't trust." He explained, surprising Ganju. "Now laugh when I do." He pulled away. "And Shinji didn't even know what V-club meant when he called us that! Ahahaha!" He laughed heavily as Ganju started laughing with him.

"Thank you. I needed that." Ganju said, nodding at his new captain's orders.

"Glad to help." Love said, getting back to his paperwork.

 **(Squad 10: Rangiku Matsumoto)**

Rangiku took a deep breath and reflected on the events of the day, as things started to settle down. Toshiro almost got a response from Momo before she returned to her catatonic state. Several other Soul Reapers were offering their assistance to Captain Love and others were applying for her old captain's new division. She was glad to find out he was alive and the party yesterday served as a good distraction. All the hustle and bustle left her to her thoughts, that one of her oldest friends was a traitor and she couldn't stop it.

"Hello?" She heard suddenly, making her jump in surprise. "Rangiku?" She turned to see her former captain's son.

"Oh, you're Ichigo." She said, meeting the hybrid for the first time in her life. "I was at the party yesterday. You Shiba folk really know how to have fun." Her mood got better when she saw what he had with him. "Are those dried persimmons?" She said, pointing at the small bag in his hand.

"Uh, yeah." Ichigo responded, pulling out one of the shriveled fruits while handing her the bag. "I heard you liked them. Took forever to get my hands on these considering I had no money." He took a bite of dried fruit, letting the sweet taste dance on his tongue.

"Thank you for the gift." She said, flashing a teasing smile. "How about I return the favor?" She traced a finger around her cleavage, making Ichigo stutter in embarrassment at her shameless flirting before she pulled out a bottle of liquor. "Come on! You gotta have a fun side to you! You're Captain Isshin's son after all." And she somehow got Ichigo to start drinking with her. After a few cups between them, mostly her, she asked something that was bugging her. "So, what made you want to talk to me?" She asked, slurred after drinking most of the first bottle and half of the second one, while Ichigo was on a third cup.

"Well." Ichigo started, thinking back to the rest of Gin's letter. _"Hey Ichigo, if you're reading this, do me a favor. Look after Rangiku for me. She's been like a sister to me. Could've been more, but I distanced myself to focus on my mission. I've been watching you a long time, you're the only one I trust with this. Keep it a secret though, she shouldn't cry over an ass like me."_ "Dad said you seemed depressed yesterday. Like you needed a friend." She looked at him with calm, focused eyes that belied how much she was drinking. "I really don't like seeing anyone sad, not when I could help." He looked at her to see her giving him teary, puppy eyes. He was immediately on edge after that.

"You are such a sweetie!" She cried out, hugging Ichigo into her chest and cutting off his air supply. "You are so much better than that jerk Gin! Always running off, never telling me where he went!" She ranted while Ichigo was struggling for breath, she also felt something in his coat pockets. She pulled him away, Ichigo started gasping for air, and finally got a good look at him. "A gentleman and a hottie. How about I give you a little something for being so nice?"

"Rangiku, are you drunk?" Ichigo asked as she leaned in, licking her lips.

"Maybe." She said before she pounced on him.

 **(Squad 4 Barracks)**

It was the next morning and Ichigo was nursing a minor hangover. Hoping to find some relief, he went to the medical facility of the 4th division, mainly to find what his current condition was but he could kill two birds with one stone. Unohana was currently applying a special kido to him in an effort to relieve his pain.

"I first developed this spell to help Kyoraku after he drank too much." Unohana said, lecturing the teen. "After a couple times, I worked out all the kinks and let him suffer for his own poor judgment. I expected better out of you young man."

"Sorry Captain Unohana." He groaned, still feeling a dull throb in his head. "I shouldn't be testing my limits my first time drinking."

"I believe your friend said he was underage. What do you think your father would say about this?" She asked, believing fatherhood taught Isshin some responsibility.

"Since I was drinking with Rangiku, he'd congratulate me on his..." he trailed off as he mentally counted, "fifth daughter. Though when he finds out I'm dating Rukia as well, he'll demand I start making him grandchildren." Unohana felt herself sweatdrop that Isshin has changed, but not for the better.

"I see." She said, finishing up her treatment of the boy. "Well, try not to drink too much if you can't avoid it." She said, looking over his chart again. "In other news, you seem well enough to fight again." She grabbed Ichigo as he shot up and prepared to bolt. "Head for Sokyoku Hill. We want to contain the damage." She let go and he disappeared in a burst of speed. "Better send word to the others." She said before Hell Butterflies flew toward the Kido Corps base and the barracks of squad 1 and 12. Urahara, Tessai, and Hachigen were preparing something special.

 **(Sokyoku Hill)**

The second Ichigo told Kenpachi that Unohana gave him the clear to fight and where it had to be, he bolted as fast as he could, managing to beat Ichigo's flashstep by a single second. Now they stood there, each one eagerly anticipating the their next fight, waiting for the moment to strike. Yachiru jumped off to the sidelines the second Kenpachi stopped, waiting for the two to clash. Suddenly they charged at each other and slammed their blades together, creating a massive gust, then the three kido masters that Unohana contacted earlier dropped from the sky and began conjuring a barrier.

"You wanted to use sparring with Captain Zaraki as your conditioning, then you may." Genryusai said as he and Unohana made themselves known to the two fighters. "Within this barrier that captains Urahara, Tessai, and lieutenant Hachigen created, your wounds will heal indefinitely. A way to even the battleground between the two of you. A battle of attrition, ending only when one of you finally exhaust yourself." The barrier finally sealed the two in and they tested Yamamoto's words with Kenpachi slashing his hand. True to the ancient commander's word, it was healed instantly. Kenpachi gave Ichigo a feral grin as the hybrid covered himself in his hollow armor and wings of flaring Reishi as he created his field of blades. The barrier muffled the sounds, but their clashing could still be heard into the Rukon districts.

 **(Naruki City: Xcution Headquarters)**

Chad took the chance and called the number on the card he was given. After following a set of instructions given to him when he called he finally got the location of the group called, 'Xcution.' They said that they could help him grow stronger, that was all that mattered to him now. If something went wrong, he knew Ichigo would knock some sense into him. He entered an apartment that looked like a classy bar with an old bartender wearing a leather strap over his right eye, a man with combed back hair and an X shaped pendant, a girl around his age with twin pigtails in her magenta hair, a dark skinned woman with knee length boots, a blonde boy with dark clothes, and a man with wavy hair and a scar along his left eye.

"Welcome, Yasutora Sado, to our Xcution." The man with the pendant said. "I'm Kugo Ginjo." He pointed to the others in the room. "The man behind the bar is Giriko Kutsuzawa," the pigtailed girl, "Riruka Dokugamine," the woman with the boots, "Jackie Tristan," the blonde boy, "Yukio Hans Vorarlberna," and finally the scarred man, "Shukuro Tsukishima. We are people with the same powers as you. The power known as Fullbring." Kugo explained as Chad walked further into the room, scanning the occupants and staying on guard as Yoruichi taught him.

"My power is called Fullbring?" He asked, sitting across from Kugo. "What is Fullbring?" The man chuckled.

"Fullbring is the power to control the soul of objects." He said before the drink beside him began to glow. "All objects have a soul," he said as the liquid inside it rose toward his mouth, "Fullbringers can manipulate that soul to do various things they want. Move great distances, walk on water, fly through the air, and the ability to drink without moving any part of my body. That last one is much less impressive isn't it?"

"That doesn't explain my arms." Chad said, transforming his right arm. Kugo merely smirked.

"It actually does. A Fullbringer's signature ability comes from what they have an affinity for. The object they have a strong connection to." He explained before his necklace turned into a large claymore with an extended handle between the blade and guard. "You must take great pride in your arms Sado."

"They're what helps me keep my promise." He said, his mind going to his coin medallion in thought. "How does one become a Fullbringer?"

"You fought other spirit beings correct?" Kugo asked, making Chad nod in response. "You recognize that our powers are closer to Hollows than Soul Reapers correct." Another nod. "Our powers come from the Hollow Reishi left inside one of our parents that survived the attack then had a child." Chad thought back to his parents, remembering a weird scar on one of them. Then he remembered when his powers first manifested.

 _'My father is a Shinigami.'_ Ichigo's voice echoing in his mind. _'My mother was a Quincy. They met when he was hunting a powerful Hollow that she killed after being bit. That's where all my abilities come from. The rarest instance of Deus Ex B S ever.'_

"So one of the parents have to survive being attacked by a hollow?" He asked for clarification. Kugo nodded, carefully scrutinizing the muscled teen. "I might know someone else with a Fullbring."

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" Kugo asked, making Chad's eyes widen. "We're unsure on how to approach him. He has so much power already, but if he's willing to help us, then by all means. Bring him in." Everyone never noticed the dark grin on Tsukishima's face.

 **(Karakura Hospital: Quincy Training Hall)**

Uryu ran, ran as hard as he could away from the endless barrage of arrows his father shot at him. He said that before they could restore his powers, they had to build up his stamina and endurance. Ryuken would come at him with the intention of killing him and they would only stop when he said so. Uryu was running for his life for days. This was to prepare for the war and his enemies would try to kill him, so he had to have the same mindset. He saw the logic, but he couldn't bring himself to come at his father with those intentions.

"Don't be foolish Uryu." Ryuken said as he continued to fire a stream of arrows at his fleeing son. "The enemy is the enemy. They will kill you if you don't kill them." Uryu got behind a barrier to catch his breath. "Did you wait when you struck down those hollows? Would you have hesitated if you were permitted to kill those Shinigami? Knowing that your enemies are other Quincy, can you bring yourself to kill them when they are murdering your allies? Yhwach will not spare Ichigo, he almost killed your mother." Uryu thought back to that dark day his mother had her powers torn from her, years spent sleeping, taken from her family. All because of the damned parasite emperor that he felt no murderous intent for, it infuriated him. He hated that man, but he felt his own power refusing to harbor such thoughts. He ran out from behind his cover, forcing every ounce of rage and hate for the man that threatened existence and projected that onto his father, seeing a giant man with long dark hair and a thick mustache looking down on him like an ant.

"No more!" Uryu roared, throwing four ginto capsules at the illusion. _"_ _Feel the wrath of battle and accept this sacred chalice! Heizen!"_ He yelled out summoning a square prism of silver light from the ginto. He saw his father now, bracing against the attack, but not even affected. He vision began to blur as he felt his body give out.

"Grit you teeth." He heard his father say as he was shot in the chest. He collapsed, feeling the spirit arrow pierce his flesh. "Pushed to the point of complete exhaustion and shot with a spirit arrow, 19mm to the right of the heart." He said, walking up to his son, wincing from the collective burns from the spell. "Your powers will return to you, my son." He said with a rare smile, looking down at the Quincy mark on Uryu's chest that indicated their return. "Have to work on that killing instinct though." He said, picking his child up. "Let's get you to bed."

 **(Sokyoku Hill: Days later)**

Genryusai and Unohana listened to the continued clashing between Ichigo and Kenpachi as they made their way back to the battle site. When they arrived, they found a good number of squad 12 with Mayuri directing them. There were I.V stands dripping a glowing blue liquid into the three kido masters maintaining the barrier while most of the squad members seemed to be making more, refilling the bags, and replacing them. Inside, Ichigo took on a new appearance with long wild hair, two long horns, and a slim body wielding a black katana while Kenpachi looked more like a demon than ever. The only clothes left on either body was their pants.

"Mayuri, what's happened?" Unohana asked.

"Those neanderthals happened!" Mayuri growled, typing away at a machine and yelling at his subordinates. "They just seem to grow in power as the fight goes on. Instead of which one of them will fall, it's whether the barrier can outlast them." He turned to face the two captains. "Kenpachi just keeps getting stronger, and Ichigo is adapting to that strength!"

"Kenny was always that strong." They heard Yachiru say as she popped up out of nowhere. "Kenny is the strongest there is! Ichi is bringing that out. Soon he'll be back to his old self!" She said with the brightest smile she could manage. Unohana stared at the fight in awe.

 _'Those eyes.'_ She thought in wonder, remembering she first met the current Kenpachi when he was just a boy. The only one to ever wound her, her true successor to the name of Kenpachi. _'No. This was_ my _sin to undo Ichigo. You can't take this from me!'_

"I bet Kenny will say my real name any-" Yachiru said before her body disappeared, leaving only her clothes. Inside the barrier, Zaraki got a massive ax with a cleaver blade to replace his chipped sword. That's when a crack appeared in the barrier.

"Oh no." Mayuri said as the crack spread. "RUN!" Everyone scrambled to safety, leaving only Unohana and Yamamoto to watch the chaos. Kenpachi and Ichigo swung their weapons at full force and created a windstorm from the clash, destroying the barrier and blasting the equipment away. Ichigo caught the blade and fired a cero from his horns at Kenpachi, who powered through it to punch Ichigo in the face. Ichigo was sent flying before charging back at his opponent. He dodged a fast swing from the berserker and sent a Getsuga Tensho at Kenpachi who returned it, slashing Ichigo across his stomach. Kenpachi tanked the attack while the wound on Ichigo bubbled and exploded into a mass of mouthed tendrils, all biting down on Kenpachi. He tore his arms free and slashed them to pieces while hundreds of dark blue and dark red spheres appeared. From each one shot millions of projectiles, spirit arrows, balas, and ceros, all aimed at Zaraki. He grinned and swung his ax, destroying all of them. The two, still lost in their fight, charged at each other before Yamamoto appeared between them and punched them both in the chest. Ichigo's hollow armor shattered while a loud crunch was heard from Kenpachi. While they fell, Hachi and Tessai appeared behind the two.

"Bakudo #99! Kin!" They chanted in unison, not taking many chances as the two fighters arms were bound in black bands and sealed to the ground. The two spell masters planted their hands on the ground. "Bankin! Prologue, Halting Wraps!" Cloth exploded from where their hands were. "Refrain, Serial Hundred Bolts!" Hundreds of needles stabbed into the mummified fighters. "Finale, Fully Prohibited Great Seal!" Giant metal blocks dropped on their heads, only to break apart after contact. Both warriors collapsed as everyone caught their breath.

"I take it we're done?" Ichigo asked as the two gasped for breath.

 **(Squad 4 Barracks, later that day)**

The two of them finally came down from their adrenaline highs and they were aching. Every part of them hurt. Kenpachi even said that he was satisfied for a good while, which Ichigo guessed would last a week till he wanted to fight again. When word reached the 11th they swarmed the hospital, singing praises about their incredible captain, being so strong without having a shikai, now had to be invincible now that he did. He quickly had them all thrown out for being so noisy.

"Sheesh." He groaned, settling back into bed with the help of Ikkaku and Yumichika. "You'd think they know to shut up in the hospital."

"You really have a loyal squad Kenpachi." Ichigo quipped, being the only other patient in the room.

"Yeah, well they're your meatheads too Ichigo." The scarred man smirked. "You're welcome to join my division at any time." He turned to Ikkaku. "Speaking of which, where's Yachiru? You'd think she'd be here." Ikkaku looked nervous, knowing how pissed Zaraki would be when he got the news.

"Don't worry Zaraki. She never left you." Ichigo said, making the 3rd and 5th seat look at him strangely.

"But Captain Unohana said she disappeared right in front of her eyes." Yumichika said, before realizing he slipped and clapped his mouth shut.

"Yeah, but she never left Zaraki." Ichigo defended. "She disappeared about the same time he got his Shikai right?" Soon the gears started turning in their heads. "Kenpachi, focus on what Yachiru looks like and push out your Reiatsu." Kenpachi focused on that and felt a weight appear on his lap. He opened his eyes to see his surrogate daughter, looking the happiest she's ever been.

"You finally called to me." She said, tears of joy coming from her eyes. "I'm so happy!" She wrapped her tiny arms around her wielder, holding him tightly. "I knew you would. One day you would call out to me. Ichi and Zan kept their promise." Everyone stared at her in shock, except for Ichigo who manifested his hollow blade.

"It'd actually be hard for him to break that promise, Nozarashi." Zangetsu said to the pink head. "We both like fighting just as much as Zaraki. We just have more stuff to do." He patted the girl spirit on the head, making her giggle in delight. "It was fun battling you. Till next time." He faded back into Ichigo as Yachiru turned back to Kenpachi.

"Guess you should make Baldy your new lieutenant. I never did the job that well anyway." She said to her wielder.

"Lieutenant." Ikkaku spoke softly, being called baldy didn't even register to him.

"It's okay. I'm just happy to be with Kenny." She smiled to Ikkaku before turning back to her partner. "I'll always be there when you need me." She said with a smile, kissing him on the forehead before disappearing back into his soul.

"So what now Zaraki?" Ichigo asked, after giving him a moment of silence.

"I'll handle a different goal in my life." He said, forcing himself up and powering through the aches and stiffness in his body, going out of the room. The rest of the guys looked at each other before following him. The watched him limp to Captain Unohana, giving a lecture to some of the younger members of her squad. When she saw Kenpachi, she took on her scary mode.

"Captain Zaraki, you really shouldn't be-" She was saying before Kenpachi pulled her in and gave her a deep kiss. Time froze as everyone watched in shock, Unohana looked completely stunned at her successor's actions. After a while he pulled away.

"For the longest time of my life, you were the only person I've ever respected." He said, remembering when they first met. When she showed him the joys of fighting. "I wanted to reach that point again. Find that feeling that only you gave to me that one time. I wanted to continue where we left off. Ichigo gave me the most satisfying fight I've ever known in my life, greater than when you and I first met. We still need to settle things between us, but I will never kill you. Instead, marry me and become my wife." Everyone held their breath as silence pervaded the room, all eyes on the two of them.

"Okay." Unohana said, still in a state of shock.

"Great." Kenpachi said, turning on his heel and leaving. "I need to do some work rearranging things at my division. We can make plans for the wedding later. Ichigo, you're my best man." He then left, leaving a still stunned Unohana.

"Everyone, back to your rooms. I need to lie down a moment." Unohana said, walking away with her stunned expression.

 _'What happened between them?'_ Ichigo asked himself, planning to ask Yamamoto later. After the inevitable meltdown. He returned to his room to find his father, Urahara, Tessai, and Yamamoto in his room. "Is this because of the fight?" He got unanimous nods. "Alright, what now?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Your powers must be sealed." Yamamoto said.

"I agree. At this rate, I'd never get a decent match." Ichigo said.

"No. You don't understand." Yamamoto said. "Your powers must be sealed completely."


	32. Xcution Found

**A/N: Writing this was far from a picnic. Everyone in my house got the flu, needed to get things ready for the next semester, and this is the Fullbringer arc. I'm not going to say it was the worst, but I'm partial to disliking it cause I was fine with Bleach ending after Aizen. That and it's Bleach's canon filler, just there to take up space till the actual stuff. Just like the Davy Back arc of One Piece. The main reason I'm doing the Fullbringers is because it made Ichigo stronger and some of them could be useful. If it feels like I rushed this, Memories of a Nobody is next, and you people want Senna.**

 **The squad 15 flower insignia is the Red Spider Lily or Higanbana. It's Japan's flower of death, believed to guide people to the Afterlife and to Reincarnation. Other interpretations means abandonment and lost love, but that Wikipedia. I still haven't decided squad 14's insignia yet.**

Xcution Found

 **(Karakura High school)**

Ichigo wandered through the halls of his school, still reeling from the events in Soul Society and their homecoming. Before he, his dad, and his squad departed for the World of the Living, Urahara and Mayuri gave a disturbing description of his current state of being. They predicted that if he returned to his body without the seal, it would be torn apart by the wild Reishi running through his being. They wanted to seal his powers completely, just to be on the safe side because he still had a human life to lead. His mom was home by then, already working on dinner with Yuzu and for the first time in years, the Kurosaki family was whole and enjoying being a family again. She started catching up to all of the years she missed by watching the videos Isshin made. Everything was fine until she found one that Isshin swore he was going to hide. Ichigo and his sisters' fled when their mother became disturbingly like Unohana and demanded what that 'cradle robbing hussy' Yoruichi was teaching her baby boy. That morning she demanded to meet Ichigo's girlfriends to see if they passed the 'mom test' she called it.

"This is my life." Ichigo groaned, not looking forward to this entire week. "I should've known better than to expect it to be easy." He looked down at the small wooden badge with a skull on his belt loop. It was given to him in case he couldn't use Kon for any reason, and they could monitor and control his Reiatsu in case things went south. He understood the reason, but he hated that he was vulnerable again. When he asked Lisa about her thoughts on the matter, she told him 'Lieutenants shouldn't get their hands dirty with grunt work.' and then left to join Hiyori at the Shoten, taking the squad with her.

"I~Chi~Go~!" He heard a familiar yelling as Keigo ran towards him, stopping in front of the hybrid and avoiding a surprise lariat. "I heard from Chad that everything's good." Keigo said, smiling happily that his friends were safe. "But what changed?" He asked as they headed for class, Mizuiro joining them.

"Well, there's finally a squad of Shinigami here to handle the dead and the Hollows." He said as they walked. "I can finally get back to focusing on my schoolwork." He reached his desk as his friends began congregating. Orihime wrapped her arms around him, asking for details on his time in Soul Society. Chizuru attempted to attack Ichigo before Tatsuki pulled her back and whispered in her ear, something that turned Chizuru redder than her hair with a look of contemplation. Chad looked at Ichigo with grave eyes that told Ichigo something was up. Uryuu, frighteningly enough, was the cheeriest of the group.

"Hello everybody!" He said with a smile. "What a beautiful day it is. How are you Ichigo?" He asked as everyone backed away from him.

"Uryu, stop that." Ichigo ordered, still looking mentally scarred. "You're scaring me." Uryu merely chuckled.

"My apologies. It's just something good happened." He said, displaying his purification cross with five points. "What was broken is now fixed." He said, manifesting a small, black, metallic bow. It was surprising for most of them but for Ichigo, it was a miracle.

"Your powers were restored." He said, shocking the rest of the group. Uryu kept grinning.

"Yes, my once lost powers were fully restored and I'm finally ready for the next level." He put a hand out in front of his cousin. "I'll always have your back." He said with a smile. Chad put his hand in with no hesitation, followed by Orihime and Tatsuki. Ichigo smiled and before he put his hand in, Keigo joined in.

"I'm just a spectator here," He said with a smile, "but I'm ready in any way you need." Mizuiro put in his hand next, and finally Chizuru. They looked at him expectantly and Ichigo could only smile at his friends before putting his hand on top.

"Thanks guys. This means a lot." He said as they separated and went to their seats. The day went on without much of a hitch, sights of the new 15th division members performing their duties came in every now and then but overall, everything seemed normal for the teens. Chad, Orihime, and Tatsuki never realized how boring it felt after what they went through. The normalcy was relaxing after the invasion of Soul Society, but they all knew it wouldn't last. Everyone headed home, except for Chad who dragged Ichigo away.

"Ichigo, why can't I sense your power?" Chad asked his friend. He wanted to be sure of somethings before bringing him anywhere near Xcution.

"They got sealed." Ichigo replied. "There's enough capable Shinigami in town now that I can kick back and relax." He spoke with melancholy. "They only come undone in Soul Society or if the situation really calls for it." He held up his hand. "I can't channel or absorb Reishi with these seals on. It's a pain." Ichigo groaned. Chad knew what he had to do. Ichigo was far from helpless, even now, but with the coming wars he needed to keep up his skills. Another skillset couldn't hurt either.

"You told me that your mother was attacked by a hollow, right?" The Fullbringer asked his friend. Ichigo nodded and Chad continued. "Then you can manipulate the souls of things. A soul psychokinesis ability." Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Watch." He said, taking off his medallion and holding it in his hand. He opened his other hand as the coin glowed with a pale green light and flew to his other hand. He then pointed to his feet as a pair of green rings resonated from his feet and he disappeared in a burst of speed. "I'm told this power is called, 'Fullbring'. Manipulating the souls of objects around us to control as we desire. This is what my powers are." He explained to his friend. "Our main abilities come from an object we have an affinity for. Something we care about or we have strong emotional ties to. I'm proud of my arms because they help me help others, but I'm still testing the waters myself."

"Is that so?" He pulled out his badge and thought over his life. Training with his mentors, fighting alongside his friend, reuniting with family, saving people, all off his experiences with his powers, making tendrils of Reishi similar to his come out of the seal in the form of a manji seal. "Okay then." He said, not shocked in the least. At this point, he wasn't sure what would surprise him. "How did you learn all this?" He asked after dispelling his Fullbring.

"I was approached by a group called Xcution." Chad said. "They already knew about you, Ichigo." That did it. An unknown group knows about him. That surprised him. "They're led by a man named, Ginjo Kugo." Ichigo's eyes widened. Before he left, Ukitake told him about the last human who became a Soul Reaper that disappeared almost a decade ago. The man of the same name as the leader of Xcution.

 **(Xcution Hideout: Saturday)**

After living a normal, peaceful, week of school, Ichigo and Chad headed for Naruki city, to where the Fullbringers hid. Masaki met with Orihime and Tatsuki about their suitability to date her son. She ended up accepting them both because together, they resembled her. She wasn't too happy about the situation, but made it a requirement that she teach them about their 'wifely duties'. There was an awkward time when he came home and both girls were only wearing aprons. Masaki insisted that they continue the lesson until he ran away. Now he and Chad were heading for Naruki as Chad voices his distrust.

"Ginjo said their mission in life was to remove their powers, which can only be done by a human Soul Reaper." He said, talking about the history he was told. "But according to Juushiro, he's a former substitute Soul Reaper. There goes my trust in him."

"Yeah, stay on guard." The hybrid told his friend, fully aware they were being watched by someone. "We'll use them to strengthen ourselves and decided what to do from there." They reached the apartment as Chad opened up the door. They were greeted by Tsukishima, who wore a happy face to see the two new members.

"Welcome back, Sado. Hello to you, Kurosaki." He said in a calm, friendly tone. "Were you followed?" He asked.

"No, we're good." Chad said as the rest of the Fullbringers came in.

"Well, well, well. Ichigo Kurosaki." Ginjo said as the hybrid came into view. "I take it Sado has told you the situation." The two stared at each other, studying an opponent in the possibility of a fight.

"Yeah. I'll help you out." Ichigo said, pulling down his shirt to reveal a Chrysanthemum tattoo on his chest. The insignia of the 1st division. "They locked away ALL of my powers. Didn't even need to, they just did." Even Ginjo let out a whistle.

"That's why we're hiding." The former Substitute said. "Soul Society is cold and uncaring. We have to live in constant fear that they'll never find us. You're the only human Shinigami hybrid we've found in years. The last one tried to kill us," he said while digging out a Soul Pass badge similar to Ichigo's, "we're that desperate to get rid of our curses. To live without fear." Ichigo scanned the room to find everyone else nodding their heads, one man feeling the strap that covered what must be a missing eye.

"Then we're in agreement." Ichigo said, manifesting his infant Fullbring. "I'll free you of your curse of fear. You make me stronger." Everyone's eyes widened aside from Chad at Ichigo's swift development before they even started. "I've been told I'm a natural when it comes to fighting." He shrugged as Ginjo grinned.

"Let's begin." He said, turning to Riruka and Giriko. "Let's start with the 'Fishtank.'" The two Fullbringers nodded as they went to the back room while a dark skinned woman walked up to Ichigo.

"You and me first kiddo." Jackie said, glaring at the young hybrid. "Word of advice, you better treat this like a real fight. Because I'm not holding back." Then the other two came back with a fish tank that had eyes and a mouth like a teddy bear.

"This place will be your battleground." Riruka told Ichigo. "You're lucky you're a hottie, otherwise this won't work." She rubs her thumb along her index finger before flicking out a small heart with the letter R on it. The heart attached itself to Ichigo's shirt. "My Fullbring is called 'Dollhouse'. Anything I like and put that pass on, I can move them freely into objects like this cute fish tank." She put her finger on the rim of the tank. "I permit you." She said before Ichigo and Jackie were pulled into the fish tank.

 **(Urahara Shoten)**

Isshin wandered through the halls of the building that became the main base of operations for his squad, slowly transitioning from a simple shop and training center to a legitimate military barracks for Soul Reapers. Memories of helping his son train here filled him with nostalgia as some rooms were completely redone to house the new occupants that was his squad. The only person missing that would finish this base, was his lieutenant by his side. Speaking of which.

"Captain Isshin." Lisa said, finally catching up to her new captain. He turned to greet the Vizard as she delivered her report. "Hiyori confirms that Ichigo has made contact with Ginjo."

"That was fast. Does Ginjo trust him?" Isshin asked. He remembered the first substitute Soul Reaper. Seemed like a good guy at first. But then again, so did Aizen. He really didn't like using Ichigo as bait, but they had little options with this. Either ignore him, or find a way to bring him in. If there was anyone he trusted to take care of himself, it was his son.

"He seems to be baiting Ichigo and lying about his past." Lisa responded, adjusting her glasses. "Says the last Substitute Shinigami they've met tried to kill them. Almost as if what Captain Ukitake said about him was completely wrong."

"Ginjo was always a bad liar." Isshin said as he headed for Hiyori's station in the shop. "It's easier to believe his memory is being manipulated by some means." They came into a room filled with monitors displaying rows of data, images of Karakura, and lines of text, along with a few speakers. In front of it all was Hiyori, sitting in a highback chair wearing her usual tracksuit and keeping an eye on everything.

" _-called 'Dollhouse'."_ They heard from one of the speakers. _"Anything I like and put that pass on, I can move them freely into objects like this cute fish tank. I permit you."_

"Well, sounds like he's just going to get stronger." Hiyori said before an image of Urahara and Yamamoto appeared on one of the screens. "You get all that?"

"Indeed." Urahara said, his curious mind already reevaluating what they've heard. "The ability to manipulate the souls of everything around them. Even a specialty skill wholly their own. This 'Dollhouse' seems to create her own Trojan horse or a prison cell for anyone caught inside."

"But only subjective to her own emotions." Yamamoto said. "I cannot deny Ginjo's claims about how we would have responded earlier, but as Ichigo has shown, change is upon all of us.

"So what now?" Isshin asked the two older captains.

"From best to worst case scenarios," Genryusai started, "we could recruit them for the war, turn a blind eye and they go about their lives, or they have to be put down." The statement hung in the air as Kisuke and Isshin silently prayed that the third choice never comes to pass.

 **(Xcution: Fish tank)**

The moment the two entered, Jackie activated her Fullbring, 'Dirty Boots' and began attacking Ichigo. Since then Ichigo was on the defensive, evading her attacks and testing his Fullbring. He tossed his badge, he tried to cut with the Reishi, he threw energy glaives from his badge that had no cutting ability, it seemed like this Fullbring was solely for defense. During this time, Jackie was taunting him for his complacency.

"What? Did you think you hot stuff activating your Fullbring?" She yelled at him as he dodged another kick. "You might have been powerful as a Soul Reaper, but you're just human right now with an ability you just got. You have to fight back or you'll never master your Fullbring." He threw more of those projectiles from his badge that she kicked to pieces with ease. "My Fullbring, 'Dirty Boots', makes me stronger and faster with how dirty my boots get. While you've been running, I've grown stronger." Ichigo stood in place, looking at her with an impassive gaze, like the entire situation was under his control. "Giving up?" No response. "I expected better." She charged at him as fast as she could go, ready to deliver a devastating kick.

"Too slow." She heard him say as he slipped past her attack and threw his fist into her gut, stopping her instantly. "Too weak." He said as he managed to use Bringer Light to deliver swift kick to her side and sent her flying. "You thought this was a challenge? I've played tag in my human body faster than this. You have no technique, just speed and power." He turned his focus on her again as his badge's Reiatsu started flaring wildly. "I've been trained in all three so my body could handle the kind of power my soul could unleash. I'm not the cocky one here, you are." The Reiatsu from his badge soon cloaked his body and turned into a ragged, smokey form of Shinigami robes with a blade of swirling black energy extending from his hand. "Now why don't you stop playing and give me a decent fight?" At that moment his vision started to get fuzzy, Jackie was suddenly moving faster, he couldn't stop the harsh kick to his face that sent him flying.

 _'What the?'_ She wondered as Ichigo seemed to be reacting slower to her movements. _'Giriko must have made it so the odds are stacked against him. But what are the conditions?'_

 **(Outside the Fish Tank)**

"So the only real method of training a Fullbring to it's max potential is to force it out in combat?" Chad asked, finally getting the chance to learn more about developing a Fullbring aside from the short summary that let know how it worked.

"Yeah, it's a simple concept but harder than you think." Ginjo said as the other Fullbringers were doing their things. "You have to draw on the soul of the object of your Fullbring more and more, like finding the strength to push yourself when you think your at your limit." He turned his gaze to the container that held Ichigo and Jackie. "Putting him in a life or death fight, at least making him think it, is sometimes the best method." Over by the bar, Giriko checked his pocket watch.

"And it's only going to get harder for the poor boy." Everyone turned their gazes to him as he explained. "For Sado's sake, I should explain. My ability is 'Time Tells No Lies'. With it, I can set timers with set conditions within those time frames. The contract in the Fish Tank is thus; after fifteen minutes if neither of them calls off the training, than Jackie will move through 'accelerated time' while Ichigo will go through 'decelerated time'. Jackie will be faster, and Ichigo will be slower."

"It's for the best." Tsukishima said. "Always fighting and training in his soul body is not the same as fighting in one of flesh and blood." They knew Ichigo had spent years training his spiritual powers but they thought he only trained in his soul body.

"He's only trained in his soul body twice." Chad said, making all eyes turn to him now. "I only know as far back as middle school, but he's spent years training to his limits in his physical body." Their eyes widened in shock. "I thought you knew. When did you start watching him?"

"...Shortly after he became a Soul Reaper." Ginjo breathed out before hurrying over to the Fish Tank, which was shaking violently. Just as he reached it, it exploded. Everyone was shaken as they waited for the dust to settle down. The first thing they saw was a beaten and bruised Jackie, cradled in the arms of Ichigo, now clad in a white armor covering most of his body with his badge becoming the guard of a short blade in his hands. A good portion of the armor was cracked and he had some burns on his form.

"I exploded." He said, letting Ginjo know that he was referring to when he completed his Fullbring. Something that shouldn't have been possible as anyone would've been torn apart by the power release unless another Fullbringer was there to control the output. The scariest part was, Jackie didn't seem to have helped him at all. "It hurt." Ichigo said as he handed Jackie to Chad.

"Now we can end this charade." Tsukishima said, turning his bookmark into a katana and slashing the other Fullbringers as he moved towards Ichigo will all possible speed. Which, for any student of the Flash Goddess, was not fast enough. Ichigo watched as Tsukishima got behind him and waited till the last second to deflect the man's sword, taking his attention away from the other Fullbringers. He caught Tsukishima in a blade lock as Ginjo got back up from the attack.

"Thanks for that." He said before aiming to impale Ichigo. He thrust for Ichigo's back before a clawed white hand caught his claymore blade.

"Hello~." A warped voice sang out as Zangetsu materialized from behind Ichigo, staring the former substitute in the eyes. He was in the same lean, horned, form from when Ichigo fought Kenpachi. "That wasn't nice. Or smart." He said before punching the backstabbing Fullbringer out of the apartment.

"Kugo!" Tsukishima cried out, giving Ichigo the window to sucker punch the guy and follow Ginjo out of the small space. The other Fullbringers soon followed. Ichigo and Ginjo were standing across from each other in the air, staring down their opponent.

"I thought you said your powers were sealed." Ginjo yelled out furiously. Tsukishima could keep the plan a secret, so he altered the memories of every Xcution member to get Ichigo to drop his guard. "You showed me your seal!"

"Yeah. One of them." Ichigo said. "I can't use those powers, but my Zanpakuto spirit could." The others, sans Chad and Jackie, came up behind before a storm of spirit arrows flashed in front of them.

"They're talking. Don't be rude." Uryu said from his vantage point on the roof of the apartment. "Backup's coming Ichigo!"

"You're really going to do this?" Ginjo asked the orange haired hybrid. "You're going to condemn us all? If Soul Society finds out about us, we're all dead! That badge is a tracker and a Reiatsu controller! If you step out of line, they'll render you helpless and kill you! They'll betray you just like they did me. The first substitute Soul Reaper." The two continued to glare at each other before Ichigo spoke up.

"First off, Ginjo, I only said that they sealed my powers. If they didn't, my human body would have been destroyed by my Reiatsu. They didn't have to seal ALL of them, but they did. You wouldn't come out of hiding otherwise." He said dispelling his Fullbring, Zangetsu still protecting his partner. "I'd still need a seal, but that's a rule regarding my rank." He pulled down his shirt to reveal two more flower seals, the Yarrow of squad 11 and one that looks like a Red Spider Lily. "Speaking of, Hiyori?" He asked, speaking into his badge.

" _Conditions are met for level 1 and 2 seal release."_ Hiyori said from the comm link. _"Have fun Baldy"_

"Always with that stupid name." Ichigo groaned as they were getting surrounded by Soul Reapers. "But whatever, I've been aching to do this." He placed his hand on his chest as the Yarrow and Higanbana flowers glowed. "Limit, release." He said, bringing the badge to his chest as the seals faded. He exited his body and his Reishi flared explosively. Some of the braver Shinigami recovered Ichigo's body and began bringing it to safety. Soon his Reiatsu began to settle and reveal Ichigo with black bands on his arms, ankles, and neck, and a badge on his left arm with the Kanji 15 and the Higanbana insignia underneath it. "Squad 15 lieutenant, Ichigo Kurosaki." He said, leveling a glare at Ginjo. "And you're under arrest."


	33. Ichigo's First Mission

**A/N: Yeah, there's some things I feel like I need to cover before I finally get to Memories of a Nobody. Just a few really important details like what the Fullbringers can do from now on, how Ginjo and Tsukishima are doing, Ichigo finally talking to Byakuya while the girls plan things out on their end, and the scariest of all, the bloodthirsty wedding planning. The series will now include Omakes when I get inspiration for them.**

Ichigo's First Mission

 **(Flashback 1 week: Soul Society, Squad 4 Barracks)**

Ichigo stared at the three captains before him in shock. He'd understand restraining his power somewhat because it was as wild as Zaraki's, but completely sealing it off? Were they shutting him out of the fight? He spent his entire life training just for the war against Yhwach, they can't just take that away. That was when Tessai pulled out a monitor and Urahara held up a pointer.

"You see Ichigo," He started as an image of a human body doing various exercises came up, "you're already aware of the relationship of spiritual energy and physical limits. So I'll keep this brief." He began pointing at the diagram. "The spirit grows from desires, such as 'to survive', while the body grows from physical work." The diagram changed to a regular figure and one with flaring Reiatsu. "The body serves as a container for spiritual power and grows in tandem to the spirit as both grow. Because you've trained your body so hard, you were able to release a greater amount of your Reiatsu and match several lieutenants that would normally have the advantage. Your physical body was able to contain the power." The diagram changed again to include a figure with Reiatsu that was like an inferno going into a normal body. "However, after training with Zaraki like that, your Reiatsu is now going to shoot your control to hell, yet again. Like picking up a single grain of sand with a backhoe, or killing an ant with a howitzer." He pointed at the diagram. "Now compare your Reiatsu to water and your physical body to a balloon. What happens when you put too much water in?" He played the diagram and the figure with Reiatsu exploded. Ichigo winced at the thought of that happening to him. "And so, we're back to square one with your Reiatsu control. Just when we finally taught you finesse."

"Except from now on, Commander Yamamoto will be training you." Isshin told his son.

"I see." Ichigo said as he bowed before the ancient captain. "I look forward to your lessons Sensei." Yamamoto let out a snort of nostalgia, hearing a new student calling him Sensei for the first time in centuries.

"So for now, let's apply the first two seals. Ichigo, take off your shirt." Urahara said as Isshin and Yamamoto raised a calligraphy brush with glowing white ink. Ichigo removed his shirt and stood still as the two captains drew their squads' insignias. After a brief flash of light, Ichigo felt much weaker, but not powerless. More like, when he invaded Soul Society, but saving Rukia. "And that should allow you to continue on with your life while serving your station."

"My station?" Ichigo asked, seeing his dad pull out a wooden lieutenant's badge with the number fifteen and a Higanbana insignia, before handing it to him.

"Welcome to Squad 15, lieutenant Kurosaki." His dad said with a grin. Ichigo looked at the badge with a sense of pride before remembering something.

"Wait, you said you had to completely seal my powers." Ichigo pointed out. "Why if this is enough for my to do my duties?"

"Because there's someone we want you find." A sickly tired voice said from behind the hybrid. "The first human to gain Shinigami powers, Kugo Ginjo." Jushiro Ukitake walked into the room. "He was the reason why it's a crime for a Soul Reaper to give a human their powers. Ginjo got his powers from a Soul Reaper and proved helpful to our cause as a Substitute Soul Reaper. However, it was soon discovered that he killed many other Soul Reapers to steal their powers as well. We didn't start monitoring him with these until after we discovered Shinigami began to disappear." He said, holding up a small wooden amulet with a skull engraving. "His greed for power made him a murderer and when he found out we were watching him, he fled as fast as he could."

"According to the bug I planted on Chad, Ginjo has already met with him." Urahara said. "And they know of you Ichigo. Hence why we need to seal your powers completely. To let him think you foster hate toward Soul Society and possibly even join him."

"Your first mission, Lieutenant Kurosaki, is to bring in Kujo Ginjo." Yamamoto said. "We'll use the squad 11 seal since Zaraki considers you a part of his squad." He said while they repeated the ritual.

 **(Present day: Naruki City, above Xcution Headquarters)**

Ichigo floated in the air, across from the power stealer that set the precedent of Soul Reaper powers to humans. Ginjo looked at Ichigo with disgust, embarrassed that he ever had hope for the hybrid. The other Fullbringers looked scared, worried about how they'll escape, though Giriko looked at his pocket watch. He had to play this to his advantage.

"And I thought I was a real villain." He said, keeping Ichigo's focus on him. "You brought all these Shinigami here and you said you weren't followed. You said you'd help free us from our fear! And here we are, surrounded and betrayed, waiting for your execution order."

"I never lied once since I met you." Ichigo pointed out. "I never said we weren't followed, Chad did. I said I would free you of your curse of fear, and I am." He grabbed his blade and changed it to his massive cleaver, now in the form of a trench knife with a length of chain at the hilt's base. "The Fullbringers are of no concern to Soul Society." He said, making all the Fullbringers present react in shock. "At the moment, they have not done anything to threaten innocent souls and seem to only threaten other Fullbringers and Soul Reapers, but you're the only one that's killed any. They are not accessories to your crimes."

"Cut the crap!" Ginjo growled. "Soul Society would never do that!"

"The OLD Soul Society wouldn't," Ichigo agreed, "but the threat of a looming war encourages change and development in order to prepare."

 **(Uryu and the Fullbringers)**

"Is... is that true?" Riruka asked as they were brought before the Quincy. "Soul Society won't come after us?" She was hopeful, while most of the other Fullbringers were held at swordpoint by the various Soul Reapers around them. Yukio and Giriko were separated from their respective Fullbrings after a quick observation from Uryu made him guess what they were.

"There are two wars coming for Soul Society that will threaten the worlds of the Living and the Dead. Both are considered enough of a threat that Soul Society is willing to change thousands of years of laws and customs." Uryu explained while a couple of Shinigami helped Chad and Jackie up on the building.

"3rd seat Ishida. These two are injured." One of the Soul Reapers said. "What should we do?"

"Heal them both," Uryu quickly commanded, "that man is going to be our squad's 4th seat soldier." They nodded at their orders and began applying healing kido. "So yeah, you're only being held captive because we don't want you getting involved. That Tsukishima guy managed to slip through, but we'd rather avoid senseless killing. So when everything's done, you can run along and live your lives."

"What are our other options?" Giriko boldly asked, feeling a Zanpakuto press against his throat a little harder.

"You keep causing trouble and I'll kill you." Uryu said without hesitation, summoning up a solid black bow. "Or you join us, get access to the capabilities of Soul Society and possibly improve your abilities or find more of your kind. You have a few doors open to you." He said before turning back to Ichigo. "Ginjo has two. Go with Ichigo willingly, or the hard way."

 **(Ichigo vs Ginjo)**

"So yeah," Ichigo said after giving a similar explanation Uryu gave, "they're free to go. You have to pay for your crimes." The former substitute glared at the one he thought would be a victim of Soul Society's lies. "You can either come along willingly, or we do this the hard way."

"How can you be so willing to side with them!" Ginjo growled, sparing a glance at Tsukishima to make sure he was ready to move. "I sided with them and they betrayed me!"

"I will repeat this. Ginjo Kugo, you are under arrest for the murder of several Shinigami and the theft of their powers." Ichigo stated. "Normally Soul Society would be absurd and draconian in their laws, but this is where I side with them. You've murdered and stole lives and powers. What world do you live in that you think you wouldn't be watched?" He leveled his blade at Ginjo. "Now are we going to do this the easy way, or the hard way?" Ginjo scoffed.

"What makes you think you can beat-" He started before Ichigo appeared right in front of him and dug a clawed hand around Ginjo's heart.

"This for starters." Ichigo said, his left hand coated in his Hollow armor, wiggling his fingers and lightly brushing against Ginjo's beating heart. Tsukishima acted as fast as he could when the reality of what he saw caught up to him. He charged to Ichigo's back, preparing to cut through the hybrid. Ichigo sensed the killing intent and dodged each strike, finally flipping Ginjo around and kicking him into Tsukishima while pulling his claws out of the renegade in the process. "This will not end well for you. Is he really worth your life?"

"I owe him my life." Tsukishima said as the Fullbringers prepared for the next bout. Ichigo let out a saddened sigh.

"I _really_ don't want to do this." Ichigo muttered before raising his free hand, summoning a small black and red bow. "I'll try to make this painless." He said before several rapid shots at the two, causing them to separate. He flashstepped behind Tsukishima, who turned to try to slash at the hybrid. Ichigo blocked and placed his index finger on top of his opponent's heart. Ichigo's memories flashed to a lesson about how strength and application were important to kido spells. "Hado #1, Sho." He whispered as he sent a kinetic pulse through the Fullbringer's chest. The man's eyes widened as he felt his heart pause. Ichigo charged a cero at the tip of his blade and pointed it at Ginjo, who was charging with energy flaring from his sword. Ichigo fired at Ginjo, who struggled against the torrent of energy. The blast ended and Ichigo threw the dying Tsukishima and the former Soul Reaper.

 _'Damn it!'_ Kugo cursed as he tried to resuscitate his ally. _'How did he get so strong?'_ Tsukishima gasped as Ginjo's pounding managed to restart his friend's heart. "He won't beat me!" He growled as he heard a familiar incantation.

"-With light, divide this into six! Bakudo #61, Rikujokoro." Ichigo chanted from above the Fullbringers, trapping them together in the paralyzing spell. "There, that should do it." Ichigo said as he walked away from the struggling Fullbringers. "Take them to the Shoten and prepare to transfer them to Soul Society." The more focused Soul Reapers proceeded with their orders, while some of the younger ones annoyed Uryu.

"Lieutenant Kurosaki is so cool!" The guy restraining Riruka said.

"He's not that great." She mumbled while blushing.

"You're totally crushing on him, tsundere." Yukio said, making the magenta girl glare at the other Fullbringer.

"He might want to watch his back." Giriko said as Tsukishima and Ginjo broke out of the kido spell and charged at Ichigo. He charged his power and swung a massive Getsuga Tensho at the charging duo. "Never mind." He said in awe of the raw power, watching the outline of his two former comrades fade into nothingness.

"Scratch that." Ichigo called out. "Send a message to captain Love and the 14th division, give them a description of the two." He sheathed his weapon and joined Uryu and the remaining members of Xcution. "What's their call?"

"I've got a company to run, so I'll bail." Yukio said as the Shinigami released them. "I would however be willing to make a few business deals if they interest me."

"I... I think I want to join you." Riruka said, looking away from Ichigo. "I've always been selfish with my powers, but if I can help you guys with your war..." She faced Ichigo with full confidence and stars in her eyes, "then I can get access to even more cute things to love!" She proudly announced, making everyone else sweat drop at her declaration. Ichigo merely shrugged.

"Yes, well, I think I'll join as well." Giriko stated. "Merely because this seems interesting."

"Very well." Ichigo said. "Take Yukio to a bus stop and let him return to his company. Everyone else, back to the Shoten. I need to head home." Ichigo said as he grabbed his body and flashstepped away.

 **(Kurosaki household)**

Ichigo made his way back inside his house, silent and melancholic, the thoughts of his actions with Tsukishima and Ginjo kept replaying in his mind. He fought to restrain them, take them in alive, then he just wiped them both out with ease. Killing the two of them was like swatting a fly, and he just barely kept everything together as he made his way home to report to his father and captain. He opened up the door to see his family, already sitting around the table, enjoying a dinner.

"Onii-chan! Come on!" Yuzu called out. "Mom and I made dinner! It's really good!" Ichigo smiled just slightly before heading upstairs.

"I'm not hungry. I'm going to bed early." He said as he began to ascend the stairs. "Mission accomplished dad. Ginjo was sent to Soul Society." He called before entering his room.

"It's not healthy to skip dinner." Yuzu said, pouting. Masaki and Isshin spared a glance of silent conversation, guessing what's happened.

"Stop Yuzu." Isshin ordered as Yuzu got up. "Leave your brother alone for now. Let mom and dad handle this."

"Yes." Masaki said, petting her daughter's head. "You can just leave this to the parents. There's just some things that we need to do." Yuzu gave in, but still made a plate of leftovers for her brother. A few hours passed by before Isshin made his way into Ichigo's room. He found his son, lying on the bed shaking.

"Hey son." He said softly, with Ichigo's back to him. "I heard the report from one of the squad members. Looks like Ginjo wanted to do things the hard way." Masaki came in silently, watching the exchange between her husband and son. "Ichigo, tell me how it feels.

"...how it feels?" Ichigo said through shaky breath. "Dad I just killed two people. I was barely able to function through the shock of the experience. It was easy." He turned to face his father. "I could've bound them better, used a stronger spell, and I killed them like I was stepping on an ant!" He snapped, grasping at his head. "It's... I thought... what's happening to me!" He started screaming before Ichigo felt himself get wrapped in a warm embrace as his parents held him.

"Ichigo, we never wanted you to be a killer." Isshin told his son. "We trained you to be able to stop anything, and you did. You stopped yourself and your team from getting hurt. You managed to rescue and give most of the Fullbringers a chance they can use to better their lives. You did what you've always done, you protected."

"And if it ever gets too hard, just come home." Masaki said, stroking her child's hair. "We'll always have a place for you with us. So just let it out if you need to." Ichigo felt his arms weakly wrap around his parents. "There's no need to hold back in front of us." Once again, Ichigo was reduced to a crying child in his mother's embrace.

"Remember this feeling Ichigo." Isshin said. "Remember the pain of taking a life. Pray that it never turns into a pleasure, that is when you've lost who you are." Ichigo swore that he would never forget that feeling for as long as he existed.

 **(Soul Society: Shiba Househould)**

They waited another week for Ichigo to recover from his first mission, and first kills. Chad recovered and joined as the fourth seat of the squad, with Tatsuki as the fifth and Orihime as the sixth. They received a report from Ganju that, after a few days, they've managed to find Ginjo's and Tsukishima's souls in the Rukon districts and have already transported them to the Maggot's Nest. They can be released, but only when they were willing to cooperate. The Fullbringers that have joined Soul Society went to the R&D department under the supervision of Kisuke Urahara, already testing the true capacity of the Fullbring abilities, beginning with seeing if Chad's coin medallion was a Fullbring. Tatsuki made her way to second division barracks to get some training in with Soi-Fon and Yoruichi. Orihime headed for the fourth to learn some more medical skills from Unohana. Uryu had the weirdest encounter though. Just as they came out of the Senkaimon to head for the Shiba house, the former lieutenant of the twelfth squad, Nemu Kurotsuchi, was waiting... in a light blue sundress.

"Hello Uryu." She said, walking up to the Quincy third seat. "Come with me. We're having a date." She then grabbed his hand and starting pulling him away.

"Wait, what?! What's happening?!" Uryu tried to yell as Nemu dragged him away. "I did not agree to this!" He continued to protest as he faded from sight.

"Okay, shall we go?" Ichigo asked his family, already heading for the Shiba house.

"Shouldn't we be worried about Uryu-nii?" Karin asked as the rest of the started walking away.

"You'll love them mom!" Yuzu cheered. "They're all as upbeat and funny as dad!"

"They sound like a lot of fun Yuzu." Masaki said with a smile.

"Yeah! Kurosaki family trip!" Isshin yelled out unashamed in his haori. Karin just shrugged and joined them. The few days of the presence of the fourteenth division showed at a level of economic expansion in the the West Rukon district. Houses were repaired, more stores and vendors, better dressed citizens. Plenty of people were still wary of Soul Reapers, but the Kurosaki family were welcomed as honored guests. Before long they made it back to the Shiba house, showing a greater level of wealth as the main economic center for most of West Rukon.

"So this is that 'wonderful wife' Masaki eh?" Kukaku asked as she looked over the Quincy. "I like her. Welcome to the family Masaki Oba-san!" She smiled as she patted the woman on the shoulder. "Speaking of family, hey Ichigo!" The clan head called out to the hybrid. "You talk to Byakuya yet?"

"Not yet." Ichigo answered. "Why? Is it important?"

"I should hope so," Kukaku responded, "it's your marriage after all." Everyone froze. "You really should've talked to him."

 **(ILLUSTRATED GUIDE TO SOUL REAPERS!)**

Whose in control? (Alternate version of the meeting in Prelude to Change)

Night had fallen, most of the the Soul Society was asleep now, resting and recovering from the events from earlier that day. All but the unlucky groups pulling night patrols, the captains that would determine the future of the coming war, and the hybrid that seemed to be at the center of all of it. They all stood in attendance, the captains flanking down both sides, with Genryusai at the head and Ichigo in the center.

"There are many questions to ask Ichigo." Yamamoto started. "But very little time to get any answers. So for now, only the necessary ones. Are you in complete control?" Ichigo blinked a couple times.

"I don't know." He turned to the side as a lean, pale, figure with a skull mask and long sharp horns appeared next to him. "Hey Zangetsu, am I in control?"

"Why the hell are you asking me?" He asked deadpan as most of the assembled captains started freaking out. Zaraki was excited, Soi-Fon looked like she was having a heart attack, Kyoraku and Ukitake were laughing at someone joking with their old master, and Mayuri looked like he creamed himself.

 _'I'm too old for this.'_ Yamamoto thought tiredly.

Riruka at the R&D

"You seem to have severe myopia." Urahara said, scanning her eyes. "Shouldn't you wear glasses or contacts?"

"Glasses aren't cute and contacts dry my eyes out." Riruka scoffed. Urahara merely shrugged at the inconvenience.

"Next option." He turned to his lieutenant, who was busy looking at Ichigo's severed limb under a microscope. "Mayuri! Where do we keep the spare eyes?" He yelled, making Riruka jump.

"Third storage closet labeled 'Replacement Organs'!" Mayuri responded quickly.

"The _good_ eyes!"

"Fifth closet labeled 'Freshly Grown'!"

"Any preferences Dokugamine-san?" Riruka looked at him like he was insane before trying to throw him off.

"How about pink ones that get heart shaped pupils when I'm happy?" She said with a snarky attitude.

"Give me a minute." Mayuri said as he got up.

"I'LL WEAR GLASSES!" She screamed when she saw Urahara hold up a scalpel.


	34. Union of Kuchiki and Shiba

**A/N: Good news, NEW CHAPTER! Bad news, new semester... with internship. Yeah this one looks like it'll be a bit of a headache but I'm still writing when I can. Also, unless I say otherwise, EVERYTHING that is written in Awakens should be considered canon. Including the Omakes. The Hitsugaya pairing vote will end on the 4th, one month from when it started. I'm thinking maybe one more chapter before finally heading to Memories of Nobody, just to wrap things up with the Fullbringers for now.**

Union of Kuchiki and Shiba

 **(Shiba House)**

Reactions among the Kurosaki family were... varied, to say the least. Kukaku just announced that whatever she was talking to Byakuya about involved Ichigo's betrothal. The three siblings were shocked to hear the news, Masaki was furious, and Isshin...

"You were supposed to raise him as a man amongst men!" Was currently being choked to death by his loving wife. "Now you're marrying him off like a prized stud!? He already has two girlfriends Isshin, now he's getting married!? What did you do to my baby boy you-!" Ichigo turned away from his mom's unusual aggression to focus on the Shiba clan head, while his sisters clung to him possessively.

"Okay, so I'm being married off to the Kuchiki clan?" Ichigo asked. "Why wasn't I informed?"

"I told you to talk to Kuchiki for the details Ichigo." She said in her usual nonchalance. "If it was MY idea, I would've told you and gotten your input." She suddenly turned serious as he lit up her pipe. "But it wasn't my idea. It was Byakuya's." This surprised Ichigo, considering the last time he saw the man in question, he was being glared at. "In short, Kuchiki feels a debt to you for saving Rukia so he wanted to unite the two clans as a way of establishing a permanent alliance between the Kuchiki and the Shiba. Namely, your marriage to Rukia Kuchiki." The background quieted down as the others in the room reflected on the weight of this action. "The Shiba family is on the rise as the main economic powerhouse in the West Rukon, and we've already begun to expand our reach to the other districts. Sure this marriage might damage those relations somewhat, with the distaste between the nobles and the Rukon citizens, but that will fade as life continues to improve in the Rukon."

"But why me and Rukia?" Ichigo asked, only to be answered with a loud snort from Kukaku.

"You think I'm going to leave something like this to Ganju?" She asked through chuckles. "Ichigo, you're the one that has bested some of Soul Society's strongest, you are the first student that Yamamoto personally took on in the last thousand years, and the only reason you're not a captain yet is that you are literally a child at fifteen and have nowhere near the experience people like your father have. When Byakuya proposed the union of the clans, the elders practically BEGGED that you were the one to wed." She leaned back in relaxation. "Now we're thinking of a month or two to plan the wedding so don't go getting your little snow bunny pregnant you horndog." She said taking a long puff of her pipe. Ichigo felt a cold chill as he could swear his mother was glaring at him.

"We only just kissed at the fireworks festival Kukaku." He said, shocked that they were spied on. Kukaku seemed genuinely surprised.

"Really? Considering what Yoruichi told me, I thought you already planted some seeds in that petite girl." She said, adding fuel to the rage fire of Masaki. "After all, you made me see stars." Ichigo started sweating bullets as he felt a cold hand wrap around his shoulder.

"I~chi~go~." He heard his mother sing in the most blood chilling tone. "What is she talking about?" Ichigo used all the speed skills he had a his disposal, creating speed clones and cratering every place he landed at, as he ran for his life.

 **(Flash back: Rukon district)**

 _'Damn it!'_ Ginjo cursed as he dodged another Shinigami patrol. _'How did he have so much power?'_ Its been three days since Ichigo killed them and, true to his word, this was the hard way. They managed to escape notice into the Rukon district, which was soon swarming with Shinigami and a couple of captains, with Ginjo and Tsukishima both in no condition to fight. Whatever was in that attack Ichigo used, it left them nearly crippled when they entered the Rukon districts. Tsukishima could barely walk and since they had a lot of Reiatsu, they had to keep a constant focus on keeping their Reishi unnoticeable. He was coming back from a risky grab of some food when the Soul Reaper patrols got thicker. _'Maybe I should've taken his offer.'_ He contemplated as he slowly made his way back to his lone ally. For the first time in a long while, his thoughts drifted back to the one captain that made him figure out the truth of his badge.

"Ginjo." Tsukishima said as his mentor and friend came into their ramshackle hut on the edge of the fifth district of West Rukon. "Is everything alright?" He groaned as pain coursed through him. They still felt the burns of Ichigo's attack, consuming their bodies as they turned to ash. His shaking hand took some bread from Kugo's hand as the two ate.

"The patrols are getting thicker." He said in between bites. "If we want to avoid capture, we should held deeper into the lower districts." _'A trip you might not make.'_ He thought as he reevaluated his options. If Ichigo was telling the truth, and from the whispers he's heard among the patrolling Soul Reapers he was, then Soul Society was not looking to imprison him, just keep him on a short leash. Which, in retrospect, he did kind of deserve. There were three traitor captains that left, Ichigo said that there was a war coming, and Soul Society _was_ changing. When he was still a substitute Shinigami, he saw Soul Reapers bully the people of the Rukon, extort protection money, treat the people like dirt. Now, he saw a Shinigami give kids pointers on harnessing their Reiatsu, actually help people, an almost complete change from what he used to know. So they could either keep running and stay in danger, or they could turn themselves in and hope for a favorable sentence. "I never should've listened to that damned Aizen." Ginjo growled, remembering when the former captain of the fifth division told him about the Soul Reaper badge.

"Yeah, he's ruined everyone's lives." They heard a gruff tone from their doorway. They turned to see a thuggish man with a bandana, a short cleaver on his back, and armbands with rough strips like those to light fuses. "My cousin swore to crush him personally. You might know him. He sent you both here after all." Ginjo and Tsukishima immediately summoned their blades and prepared to fight. "Whoa! I'm not here to fight." The Shinigami said as he brought his arms up to placate the two. "I'm here to distract you." He said before they both felt a strong blow to their necks. They dropped like rag dolls, with Ginjo barely holding on to consciousness. "Nice job lieutenant Amagai."

"Well, I was a member of the Onmitsukido before transferring Ganju." Ginjo heard as he finally blacked out.

 **(Present day: Maggot's Nest)**

Time had passed for the Fullbringers from when they were finally captured. They were sent to the fourth division to recover from their injuries and then directly to the Maggots nest after their Fullbring objects were taken from them. They only had their Bringer Light ability left to them in order to fight off the other inmates. Tsukishima was waiting for Ginjo to come up with their next plan of action, while Ginjo was waiting for a visit from the only captain he was expecting to see. He waited for three more days before he finally saw the man that first gave him the Substitute badge. Jushiro Ukitake, who was with Urahara, carrying a display stand, and Riruka, who was carrying a Dollhouse and wearing sunglasses... for some reason. The white haired captain quickly found Kugo and made his way over while Urahara made an announcement.

"Alright people!" He loudly announced. "Some of you were imprisoned wrongly because you were perceived as a threat before actually doing anything. This was a failed system as a few people that _were_ threats managed to evade capture and eventually escaped before they could be stopped. So we now offer a chance." He said, gesturing to Riruka who set up her Dollhouse. "You will be put into this little house and evaluated. Depending on what is found, you will be released back into Soul Society to either rejoin the Gotei or be citizens of the Rukongai. The only rules when you go inside are as follows, no fighting, no lying, and you have only five minutes to answer all the questions." Ginjo's eyes widened as he figured out what was going to happen.

"You should follow them." He warned. "If you don't, well you won't like the results." He then turned his attention to Ukitake as a hesitant line of inmates was formed in front of Riruka. "Now what do you want, Ukitake?"

"Its been a while Ginjo." The sickly man said. "I wish it was under better circumstances but that was just wishful thinking, wasn't it?" He sat down, gesturing the two Fullbringers to join him. Tsukishima was reluctant but Ginjo knew there was little left to lose. "As you've both heard, there is war coming for us. We were looking to recruit you, but we couldn't overlook your crimes or the hostility you would meet us with. You wouldn't have trusted us if we extended an open hand so we went with the fist instead." Ukitake explained as the first inmate went into Riruka's Dollhouse. He was ejected seconds later coated in green flames. His screams of agony and terror filling the underground prison.

"I warned you!" Ginjo yelled out before refocusing on the man he once trusted. "So you sent that kid to draw me out and arrest me? How did you know he was strong enough to overpower anyone? How was he made a lieutenant anyway?"

"We figured he was the best chance to get you to listen, we didn't expect you to try and turn on him." Ukitake explained as the next inmate hesitantly entered the Dollhouse. "As for his power, well he fought Kenpachi Zaraki to a standstill for an entire day and was trained by some of the strongest and most skilled masters in our arts of combat. He's merely powerful, but greatly inexperienced. Killing you and your friend almost broke him. That was still just sixty percent of his power." He said, shocking both Fullbringers. "We have great concerns about him, but he is our best chance to stop both Aizen and Yhwach."

"Yhwach?" Ginjo asked, never having heard of the Quincy king. "Okay, what don't I know?"

"Ichigo is a hybrid of Hollow, Quincy, and Shinigami, Aizen revealed himself as a power hungry man bent on becoming a god, and the ancient enemy of all Soul Reapers is returning and could very likely destroy everything as we know it." He summarized for the two Fullbringers. "Aizen isn't too much of a threat as he failed to get the object he wanted to further his goals, but he is putting us all on edge, while Yhwach is a genuine threat that prompted Yamamoto to take command of the law and change it." Ginjo let everything sink in. The thought of the stubborn captain often referred to as 'Old Man Genocide' was willing to change things, then the situation was more serious than he thought.

"What if we decide to join you?" Tsukishima asked. He saw the expression on Ginjo's face and knew he was considering the option of joining them.

"You'll be released from the Maggots Nest and put under strict observation and probation while carrying out your duties as Soul Reapers and finding more Fullbringers." Ukitake told them. "The usual Shinigami badge and another seal that will activate when you try to attack another Shinigami without permission." That last part surprised the duo. "We aren't naïve enough to believe that there won't be any more rebellious soldiers. This recruitment here in the Maggots nest is to weed out those that would cause problems later while the others join us to bolster our forces." He finished as another guy burst into flames.

"So Giriko's in that Dollhouse?" Tsukishima guessed, recognizing the flames of time. "He asks the questions to see if they can be trusted?"

"Yes. A remarkable ability for interrogations." Ukitake said, looking back at the Dollhouse and his fellow captain.

"If this Yhwach is as dangerous as you said, then the best bet is for us to swallow our pride and rejoin the squads." Ginjo admitted. "But I want a piece of the bastard Aizen. He told me about the substitute badge in the first place."

"Did he also tell you that we were ready to pull the trigger on you at any moment?" Ukitake asked, prompting the former substitute to nod. "He was admittedly right, but we were hoping enough time would pass that we would hold you on trial instead of execution." Ukitake stood up as he finished talking. "I don't expect you to make a decision so soon, so we'll leave you to your thoughts for now." He said as Urahara finished up his task. Only five out of the two hundred people in line were permitted to join, and one hundred people were consumed by the fires of time.

"By the way, why's Riruka wearing sunglasses?" Tsukishima asked. Ukitake let out a tired sigh.

"She made the mistake of challenging our smartest minds." He said sadly. "She's still wearing bandages from the surgery."

"Ginjo? Tsukishima? Is that you guys?" Riruka asked as she looked around. "I can't see too well right now." The two that knew Mayuri and Urahara let out an sympathetic sigh for the poor girl.

 **(Kuchiki Compound)**

"I'm glad you've come to talk Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya said in his usual formal tone. "This is not a matter to be taken lightly and Kukaku Shiba had made it clear that I should explain matters to you. But I hope you forgive my lack of tact when I say this." He looked up into the tree the hybrid in question was currently hiding in. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Hiding from my mom." Ichigo said, still clinging to the trunk of the tree as if his life depended on it.

"Is this about the political marriage of the clans or your promiscuity?" He asked, already knowing about those details of his love life.

"Both!" Ichigo replied. "She's been in a coma for six years and found out that her 'baby boy' isn't that anymore." Byakuya only nodded.

"Believe it or not, I can sympathize with you on that." He said crossing his arms. "But I refuse to talk to you like this so get down from there." Ichigo didn't move. "I promise you will not have to deal with her until you _have_ to go home." Ichigo still stayed up there. "Do it or I'll tell her where you are." He said, finally prompting the boy to come down.

"Fine." Ichigo grumbled as he and Byakuya headed back for the manor. "What's up with this marriage anyway Byakuya? I thought you wanted me as far away from Rukia as possible." The noble head sent a sideways glare to the young lieutenant.

"Make no mistake, I'm not happy about you marrying Rukia." He said as they entered the manor with a maid setting out tea for the two. "But I do accept this union. You've saved Rukia's life, served as the catalyst for Soul Society to change for the better, and act as the shining light for the future of Soul Society. You helped me keep my promise to my late wife and made me rethink my vow to my parents. I owe you a debt that I can never repay, so I will always do what I can to aid you. As such, establishing a permanent alliance to your Shiba family with this marriage." He took his tea and drank from it gingerly. "Though I do have some concerns about the other women in your life so I want you to do this." He put down his tea and looked at Ichigo with grave seriousness. "Rukia is your first and official wife." The comment hung in the air as Ichigo blinked in confusion.

"First... official?" Ichigo slowly asked.

"Yes. Your first and official wife." Byakuya said, slowly elaborating his point. "Nobles are subject to different expectations than with commoners. Among which is ensuring the continued bloodline of the clan. As much as I am loath to do so and betray Hisana, I _am_ expected to sire a child to continue the Kuchiki bloodline. The same goes for you as well, Ichigo Shiba." He said, using Ichigo's paternal family name to remind him of his noble status. "Because my family is well off, I'm expected to have a single heir to the clan at least, while the Shiba family has been rather unlucky, as you've seen for yourself. As a shining star of the family, the responsibility falls on you and your family to restore your clan. Nobles have been noted to have multiple wives and concubines so I can honestly accept you having more lovers than my sister. But I don't have to be happy about it."

"Huh." Was all Ichigo could say as he absorbed the information. Certainly better than what Yoruichi explained to him before at the hot springs. "I'm not interested in creating a harem Byakuya... but the way you put it makes me feel like I don't have a choice."

"Didn't Yoruichi say you had the 'instinct to breed?'" Byakuya asked, subtlety jabbing at Ichigo's love life. "I have faith in you. You'll treat Rukia right, my brother." He said before grabbing his sword. "But if you hurt Rukia in any way, I will see you punished."

"Duly noted." Ichigo said as he sweat dropped.

 **(Tea Shop in the middle of Seireitei)**

Rukia let out a sigh of exhaustion, doing what she could to enjoy her time away from her squad. Ever since the truth came out and she began to recover her powers, Ukitake immediately began training her to fill up the long standing vacancy of lieutenant of squad 13. He explained that it was Byakuya's wish that she not get put into any unnecessary danger, but the coming war changed a lot of minds as they focused on preparations. She thought she was ready, but the sickly gentle man that she called her captain had made no secrets on what she should expect. Mostly paperwork, occasional higher tier missions, but the worst was dealing with the duo 3rd seats and their stupid rivalry. To make matters worst, she recently learned that she was to wed Ichigo as a way of creating a permanent alliance between her family and his. They barely started dating and she had to spend most of a week convincing her brother to not castrate Ichigo because she wasn't pregnant. In short, the snow maiden Soul Reaper needed a break.

"Rukia!" She heard a familiar cry as Orihime and Tatsuki were coming to join her. Just the relaxation she needed as she waved back gratefully. Then Orihime's tone went colder than her Zapakuto. "What's this we hear about you marrying Ichigo?" Rukia started shaking as the two girls let out burning and cold anger toward the petite girl.

"Yes, we'd like to know." Tatsuki semi growled as she glared at the object of their anger. Rukia felt herself shrink as the image of two hungry predators staring down a defenseless rabbit entered her mind.

"W-well. Th-the-the thing is..." Rukia stuttered as fear and nervousness gripped her heart. Thankfully for her, someone came in to alleviate the tension.

"Now now you two~." Rangiku sang as she came up behind the empowered humans, putting a calming hand on their shoulders. "She can't talk if you keep scaring her like that." Orihime and Tatsuki looked at each other before calming down. "There we go. Name's Rangiku Matsumoto, lieutenant of squad 10. Now how about we talk over dumplings!" She suggested with a cheery smile. The next thing they knew, they were all drinking tea and eating dumplings in a completely calm and relaxed atmosphere. "Ahh~ much better." Rangiku said, successfully defusing the situation. "Now then Rukia, can you explain." She said, not in a teasing tone but one of seriousness that was rare for the lieutenant.

"Right." Rukia said as she filled in the others on the political side of the situation they found themselves in. "I'm... not entirely against marrying him, but this early just feels off."

"It's just establishing a union between the two right?" Tatsuki asked. "You can hold it off for a while as you get to know each other better."

"That should also give us a chance to bond as well." Orihime said, relieved that she and Tatsuki might still get married to their favorite strawberry. "Sister wives!" She cheered, throwing a hand up and prompting the others to join.

"Sister wives!" Rangiku cheered, waiting a few seconds for that to sink in for the others. Once it had, she pulled out the letter Gin left for Ichigo. "He's keeping a promise to him. And he seems like a nice guy." She said with a smile, remembering the night they spent together. The three girls took a small recess to talk amongst themselves.

"Alright Rangiku." Tatsuki said, being the spokesperson for the ground. "You may pursue Ichigo. But nothing perverted!" She said, laying down the law. "If you really want to try this, you have to be willing to give him your heart. Only then will we permit you to make love with him."

"I'll know if you break this rule!" Orihime sternly said.

"She's not joking. One time she sniffed out Ichigo before anyone saw him." Tatsuki said as Orihime barked like a dog.

"Aww~." Rangiku pouted. "And he's got such a nice body too. But fine, you were first and I'm only now joining." She said before sticking her hand in. "Sisters?" The other three looked at each other before nodding.

"Sisters." They said, joining their hands. Then Orihime and Tatsuki gained some mischievous smirks. "Now for... that." Tatsuki said with a creepy chuckle.

"Yes. Time for them to meet Masaki Okaa-chan." Orihime said with a similar giggle, putting the two Soul Reapers on edge.

 **(Squad 12 R &D Department)**

Jackie ran as hard as she could through the obstacle course in the labs of the 12th division, scanners and measuring devices on her body as she powered through with her Fullbring. She hasn't picked a squad to join as of yet, electing to be the prime research specimen for their work into the powers of Fullbring. She wanted to get stronger, she hated her own powers, she was torn. The other Fullbringers wanted to enhance their abilities, but she wanted to get rid of them. It didn't matter if it let her get her revenge for her family when they were murdered, they were a constant reminder of finding her family dead, their blood dirtying her boots and awakening her Fullbring.

"That's good for now Tristan-san. Take the rest of the day off." A voice said from the intercom, letting Jackie relax. They said they could possibly change her abilities, or at the very least, remove them. She simply had to help with their research, which she did unhesitatingly. The idea of ridding herself of her bleak reminders overriding every other thought. It was these few breaks that made her think.

 _'You have no technique, just speed and power.'_ His voice echoed in her head. _'I'm not the cocky one here, you are.'_ He played her with ease when they first started, then Giriko's timer kicked in and gave her an advantage. She immediately capitalized on her increased time to crush him, to prove him wrong, but his words did their damage. She never had the kind of fight he must've had to let him make that boast. He soon adapted to the situation and returned the favor. _'I love my power.'_ He said, explaining why she lost to him so easily. _'It lets me protect my friends, the people I care about. I've never seen it as a curse. I give myself to my powers, and I learn from them. This was like training with my Quincy abilities, but using the focus of my Hollow. They speak to me, guide me, and I trust them with my life.'_ He mastered Bringer Light in the middle of that fight, allowing him to keep up with and surpass her as he pushed his senses to their limit to trace and follow her. _'Someone that hates their own abilities, could NEVER match me.'_ He growled as his Fullbring evolved before her eyes, leading to the explosion that preceded a completed Fullbring.

"Damn kid!" She cursed as his words echoed her own greatest weakness. She hated her Fullbring for that constant reminder of what she lost. It wasn't fair! Why did she have to be the one to hate her powers? Everyone else lived with or relished their abilities, but she had the constant reminder of loss on her feet! Even if she did lose them, what then? Where would she go? She was brought out of her musing when a flash of light caught her eye.

"El Directo!" Chad roared as he fired another blast. Another lucky bastard, with a Fullbring born from his desire to help his friends. His session ended and he made his way out to find Uryu, not exactly trusting the daughter of Mayuri. He passed Jackie as she made her opinion heard.

"You lucky bastards." She said, getting Chad's attention. "Why do you get the Fullbrings that come from something positive? You and that brat Ichigo." Chad was about to say something, but she was ranting. "You're lucky you have good memories with your Fullbring. Must make it so easy to use-" Chad just bopped her on the head to shut her up.

"How did you awaken your Fullbring Jackie?" He asked, making the older woman look at him in surprise. "My powers came to me after I refused to abandon Ichigo when a Hollow showed up during our spar. I pull on the promise we made to each other." He explained before holding up his grandfather's coin. "I'm pulling on my gratefulness to my abuelo to see if this will be a Fullbring. What do you pull on to harness your Fullbring?" He asked again.

"The anger and sorrow I felt when finding my family dead." She said slowly, grimacing at the dark memories. "We were really poor and these boots were their present to me. Most likely stolen but I didn't care. I did my best to take care of them every day. The first things that really made them dirty, and activated my Fullbring, was my brother's blood when I found everyone murdered." She held herself as she felt like that little girl, walking in on the bloodied scene, all over again. She stopped shaking when she felt Chad's arms wrap around her.

"So you have one bad memory and you used that to power your Fullbring." Chad said, analyzing what he heard. "But didn't you just say you also have good memories with those boots? Why don't you use that?" He offered before letting her go and walking away. "I have something I need to do, so try what I said." She pondered on his words before her mind went back to the joy she felt when she first got her boots. She never noticed them beginning to shine a little brighter.

 **(Shiba Household)**

Ichigo made his way back into the Shiba house after a long day, which became eerily quiet. The first time that the home had not felt inviting. He made his way around slowly before being grabbed from behind. A rough hand sealed his mouth as Isshin held his son tight.

"Ichigo," his father whispered into his ear, "don't make a sound. Just. Run. Head for any of the other bases. Hide out at division twelve even, it's safer than here." He looked around for a second. "On my mark, just bolt. She's still-"

"Where do you two think you're going?" A melodious tone of pain sang to the two Kurosaki men. They slowly turned around to see Masaki's smiling face, surrounded by a black aura that made her hair seem like it was on fire. In her hand was a wooden spoon she held like a blade. "Come on Ichigo. Why don't you tell me about what you've been doing over dinner? And Isshin, what's this about five daughters?" Ichigo and Isshin broke out into a cold sweat.

 **(Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers!)**

 _Why Nemu took Uryu on a date_

"This is very impressive Mayuri!" Urahara said in surprise, looking over Nemu's data. Mayuri was currently being held down by a high level bakudo spell as Urahara familiarized himself with all the data. "If she actually achieves evolution.. it'd actually beat out the Hogyoku by actually being useful." He turned to his lieutenant. "If I may offer some advice, why not let her try to fall in love?"

"Love?" Mayuri stopped struggling. "Why should I care about such an unreasonable variable?"

"Love tends to push people beyond what anyone thinks possible." Urahara said with a shrug as he dispelled his restraint spell. "Just food for thought. I think she might respond well to Uryu." He left, leaving Mayuri to ponder his words. An hour later.

"Alright, you have the dress that the Quincy made." Mayuri said while his daughter stood by his side, awaiting further orders. "There's a picnic set up on a hillside that Kyoraku recommended. Here's your chloroform if the tranquilizers in the food don't work." He handed her a bottle and a rag. "And be sure to bring him back here."

"Yes, Master Mayuri." She said with a nod.

 _Kenpachi's Bachelor Party_

The scarred captain of the eleventh division picked his companions carefully. He had Ikkaku and Yumichika, Tetsuzaemon, Renji and Hisagi were literally dragged along, Kyoraku brought the liquor, and plenty of it, and most importantly, Ichigo and Uryu. They made their way to the most desolate reaches of the Living world with special permission to have their limits released.

"Booze?" Kenpachi called out. Kyoraku gestured to the pyramid of sake jugs behind him. "Scoreboard?" Hisagi pulled out a blackboard with most of their names on it. "Entertainment?" Uryu pulled out some Hollow bait and broke it, summoning swarms of Hollows, with several Menos Grande coming along. "Music?" Kenpachi snarled with a bloodthirsty smile. Kyoraku pulled out a stereo and started playing the song of choice. "Wait for it." He said, letting the music play while unleashing Nozarashi. His fellows following suit aside from Uryu and Kyoraku who chose to keep score. "Go!" He yelled as "Get Ready to Die" started blaring.

"I'm not sure what I was expecting when he invited me to come along." Uryu said as he starting chalking up points.

 _Masaki's lessons Orihime and Tatsuki_

"Now remember what I taught you!" The Kurosaki matriarch said as her son's girlfriends stood in front of her. They turned and put the lesson to the test.

"Welcome home honey~!" Orihime sang out, wearing naught but panties and an apron.

"W-would you like dinner, a bath, o-or m-me?" Tatsuki stuttered, wearing a similar outfit. They both paused as Ichigo watched them in shock. Not what he was expecting when he came home.

"I said 'be seductive' not cute or nervous!" Masaki scolded her prospective daughters as they blushed in front of their boyfriend. "You have to take the reigns sometimes for your man! Now do it again. Ichigo, come back in." She ordered before Ichigo got out of the house.

"That was odd." Uryu said, accompanying his cousin to his home.

"Yeah, mind if I crash at your place for now?"


	35. Past Pains and Coming Change

**A/N: With this, the Xcution arc of Ichigo Awakens is OVER! Finally, I can focus on making the movie fit in this fic! Oh, feels good. I got some surprises in mind for Memories of Nobody. Till then, PEACE Y'ALL!**

Past Pains and Coming Change

 **(Flashback: Kenpachi's party)**

Thousands of warped howls echoed through the air as massive Hollows cried out in primal instinct. A second later, they were swept away by a massive beam. For every one slain, there was another ten after. Spinning blades flew toward their marks and tore a Gillian asunder, while a segmented whip blade slashed down several other of the empty husks. An elephant like beast roared in anger as three figures with a spear, a scimitar, and a multi bladed sickle, cut it to pieces.

"Man!" Ikkaku yelled as the body of the slain Adjuchas faded. "This is one hell of a party!"

"It does serve as good training. I'm glad you dragged me here." Hisagi responded as he and Renji joined him, Tetsuzaemon, and Yumichika. "But do those two ever slow down?" They turned to see the blood knight captain cutting through entire groups of Hollows of all sizes with the sheer force of him swinging his ax. The hybrid was doing much the same with pure Reishi attacks covering the barren wasteland with explosions. The thousands of Hollows falling like sheets of wet paper.

"That's what makes captain Zaraki so great!" Ikkaku said in excitement and admiration. "The man who loves battle so much, his corpse would keep fighting long after death! Now he found the one person to keep up with him. A perfect hybrid with instant regeneration!"

"Don't sell yourself short Hisagi." Yumichika told the lieutenant, trying to lift his spirits. "That's a pretty impressive Zanpakuto." Hisagi lifted one of his large dual sided Kusarigama blades.

"Thanks, but I just don't like it." He said, looking over his blade. "It looks like it's solely meant to kill." He continued to give his blade a pensive, brooding stare, unaware that everyone was looking at him like he said something incredibly stupid.

"What did you just say?" Ikkaku said, calm but furious. "Would you like to repeat that?" Hisagi looked up in confusion.

"It just irks me for some-" He tried to explain before Ikkaku cut him off.

"Shuhei, what are we? What is our title?" He slowly stood up, glaring at the lieutenant. "I believe we're called, Soul Reapers, Shinigami, Death Gods. Do you know what this means Hisagi?" The squad nine lieutenant suddenly felt very nervous around the bald man. "It means, WE! TAKE! LIVES! HISAGI!" He roared at his fellow lieutenant. "Any weapon with an edge is meant to kill and reap lives! My own shikai is a stick! A fragile freaking stick! Do I think it's stupid, do I disapprove of it? NO! I master it! Because it's MY WEAPON!" He roared at the tattooed man. "I don't care what half assed sentimentality Tousen tried to teach you, but there's nothing that can be attained without bloodshed." He said as he rose up. "While you waste your time, being all emo or whatever, I'll focus on my task." He turned to face the direction of Zaraki and Ichigo. "Making sure I can keep up with my captain! BANKAI!" He roared, getting consumed by a whirlwind of Reishi, revealing three massive blades, a shaolin spade and guando, connected by chains to a large ax blade. "Ryumon Hozukimaru!" He yelled before leaping towards the main fight with Ichigo and Kenpachi.

"Yeah, he's right." Renji said before getting up. "You're an idiot Hisagi." Then he left to join the fight.

"You have such an ugly attitude." Yumichiki responded, deciding to have a drink with captain Kyoraku. "No wonder Rangiku is going for Ichigo."

"What!" Hisagi cried, just now hearing about the matter.

"Yeah, Ichigo's getting himself a harem." Tetsuzaemon explained. "And pal, you never had a shot with her at all." Hisagi turned white and started to shrivel up like a dead plant. "In fact, I think you should be disqualified from this game. I'll talk to the captain about that." He said as the last to walk away, leaving Hisagi to suffer his shock alone.

 **(With Kenpachi and Ichigo)**

The Hollows were being slaughtered mercilessly as the two cut through them like grass. Kenpachi swung Nozarashi with enough force to create airblades and sheer brute strength to crush an Adjuchas's head with one hand. Ichigo seemingly teleported around the battlefield, bisecting everything he cut with ease and giving himself more to his Hollow nature. It didn't take long for the smarter Hollows to realize the danger and attempt to flee. Unfortunately for them, the bait was too potent for them to think clearly. A large centipede hollow attempted a sneak attack on Ichigo before Ikkaku slashed through it's skull. He was accompanied by Renji who summoned a massive skeletal snake.

"When the hell did you two learn bankai?" Kenpachi growled, punching a hollow into red mist.

"A little before Rukia's execution." Renji answered. "Captain Kuchiki said that mastering bankai and attaining bankai were two different things. I figured now was as good a time as any." He made his massive construct spin and grind away at most of the surrounding hollows. Zaraki turned to glare at his lieutenant.

"Forgive me captain!" He said with a deep bow. "I mastered my bankai long ago. I just wanted to continue to serve under you sir!" He explained before Kenpachi threw him into the ground.

"You should've told me sooner!" He yelled. "I was expecting you to challenge me to a rematch for decades! Now you show you would've been a promising opponent? That pisses me off." Ikkaku pried himself out of the ground. "Now come on! The party's not over yet!" He roared as jumped back into the fray, cleaving a dozen Gillian in half. Ikkaku grinned as the dragon emblem on his ax filled up.

"Yes sir captain Zaraki!" He roared readying his blades... and accidentally cutting into Ichigo's back.

"AH!" The hybrid exclaimed. "Watch where your swinging that!"

"I'm actually more surprised that I cut you." Ikkaku said.

 **(Present Day, Soul Society: Central Underground Prison, Lowest Level)**

"-and then I beat Ikkaku into unconsciousness, waited till Zaraki got bored, and we called it a day." Ichigo told Unohana, who asked what her fiance's bachelor party was like. "I think I blacked out a few times and ate a Menos or two, it kind of just blurs together." He finished recounting the story from what Yumichiki said and his own knowledge. Unohana simply smiled.

"Sounds like it was a lot of fun." She said as they continued to descend into the darkness. "Appropriate for him, but still so childish. At least now he says he won't hesitate to kill his opponents because he says he's keeping a promise of only one opponent. You, Ichigo Kurosaki." The doors opened to reveal a massive dark room with sparse candle placements, making it seem to go on forever. "Yes, you restored him to his true strength, undoing my greatest crime." She mumbled, though Ichigo heard her.

"I've been wondering, you two seem to know each other." Ichigo stated. "What's the story, and why are we down here?" He asked as the veteran captain turned to Ichigo, her gentle smile and look becoming more and more cold as she talked.

"The creation of the original Gotei was millennia ago." She started. "They were referred to as Balancers and kept the balance of Life and Death, thus leading to the original war against the Quincy and Yhwach himself." She slowly began to undo her braid. "The first generation was filled with nothing but thugs and killers. That lack of empathy made them known as the strongest and eventually ended the war with our victory. Genryusai founded this force and the institution that would train more soldiers, but the other captains were left to their devices. The first Kenpachi, was known as the most diabolical criminal that Soul Society had ever known and set the roots of the 11th squad that is still adhered to even now." Ichigo's eyes widened as Retsu Unohana became a different person in front of him. "One day, while looking for people to kill on the furthest edges of the Rukon lowest districts, the Kenpachi came across an animal in human form. Feral and beastly, this child knew no fear and attacked the Kenpachi with such power and bloodlust that the first Kenpachi knew she discovered her successor. Having been injured with the only scar on her body." She said, revealing her scar and becoming Yachiru Unohana, the first Kenpachi.

"You were the original Kenpachi?" He asked, suddenly fearful of the woman. She let out a chilling laugh.

"I mastered all forms of swordplay and killed constantly to quell my thirst for blood." She continued to explain. "Zaraki was the last fight I enjoyed as Kenpachi. Using the healing techniques I learned to prolong my fights, I became the captain of the 4th division as Retsu Unohana. Unfortunately, in an effort to continue enjoying his fights from then on, he subconsciously made himself pathetically weak. I resolved to one day return him to his true power and die, making him the true Kenpachi. But then, you showed up." She said walking toward him, making Ichigo feel like death was coming for him, making him freeze in fear. "You fought him. Continuously, practically killing each other, and restoring him bit by bit. That was to be my final fight Ichigo Kurosaki, and you took it from me." She unsheathed her sword. "You wanted training? Genryusai told me to teach you swordplay." Before Ichigo could react, she slashed through his throat. "First lesson, boy; reaction time." Ichigo coughed out blood as his neck healed, then she cut through his eyes. "Don't worry, I can heal you from the brink of death. Just try to survive."

 **(Squad 11 Barracks)**

Kenpachi stood in front of his entire division, Ikkaku kneeling next to his captain and covered in bandages. He bore a scowl that would match that of the hybrid currently training in the deepest depths of Soul Society. Everyone waited, under the heavy oppressive glare of the strongest berserker in all of the Gotei. They shivered in fear, waiting for the man to say anything, jumping when he started growling.

"Your lieutenant recently revealed that he knew bankai." He said. "I fought him long before I became a captain and enjoyed the battle. When we met after I took the title of Kenpachi, I was expecting a rematch. Now he reveals that he was a captain level fighter, a low tier captain but still. I missed out on a good fight, and that pisses me off. So, is ANYONE ELSE HIDING ANYTHING!?" He roared, making everyone cower as they professed their innocence and loyalty to their captain. "SHUT UP! I hate secrets. In my opinion, they make everything ugly." He said while keeping an eye on Yumichika, who flinched when he said ugly. "Something you want to say Yumichika?" The campy seated officer went in front of his captain and knelt in front of him.

"I'm sorry sir." He said to the berserker. "I knew about Ikkaku's abilities but kept silent since he asked me to. As for my own secret..." his eyes drifted to his best friend, his captain, and his squad before he steeled his nerves, "I don't have a melee type Zapakuto." There was a loud collective gasp as Yumichika let out his biggest secret. He kept his eyes on the ground, waiting for Zaraki's judgment.

"...Okay. What else?" He asked, completely indifferent. Everyone looked at Kenpachi in shock of his complete disregard of the squad's unspoken rule. "What can you really do?"

"M-my Zanpakuto is really a kido type." Yumichika elaborated. "Tear in frenzy: Ruri'rio Kujaku." He called out, letting his blade become a group of glowing peacock feather vines. "Anything caught in these vines will have their Reiatsu stolen." To his back he could hear the murmurs among his squad, a look of shock on Ikkaku's face hurt the most. "I never wanted anyone to see this power because squad 11 is full of melee fighters. I never wanted you to think any less of-" He tried to say before Zaraki unleashed his shikai and slammed the massive handle against the ground, making everything shake and the ground fracture.

"SHUT UP!" He roared again. "I can barely hear Yumichika over your damn chatter! I don't give a damn whether his abilities are melee or kido based! He should be praised as the most loyal of all you!" He turned to Yumichika again. "Am I right in guessing that you would've rather died than reveal your real strength?" He asked, making his prospective third seat nod. "And you became one of my strongest fighters despite the handicap you put on yourself. I would have never figured it out, so why did you step up?"

"B-because," Yumichika stuttered, "I didn't want to appear ugly in your eyes captain!"

"Since when the hell did I care about beauty?" He asked as Yumichika realized the lapse in logic.

"Aren't you marrying captain Unohana? The one everyone agrees is the most beautiful woman in the Gotei?" Ikkaku asked.

"Looks got nothing to do with that." Kenpachi told them. "It's because that woman gave me this scar." He pointed to his scarred face, making everyone exclaim in shock. "The first real enjoyable fight in my life. Always wanted a rematch with the first Kenpachi." He said, shocking his squad further. "But, Ichigo's the only person I'll fight from now on, so I figured 'what the hell?'" Everyone stared at their captain in shock of the revelations, and the entire squad started panicking as they remembered their treatment of the 4th division. "Oh right. Yumichika, here's what'll happen. I don't want to see you here until you become proficient in kido spells. After that, if anyone has the balls left to challenge you, fight to become third seat again." He turned and left. "And no holding back you punk!" He threw over his shoulder as he walked away, the entirety of his squad having a collective freakout.

 **(Las Noches: Aizen's study)**

He was a patient man, waited centuries, played the nice guy, gained loyalties and manipulated everyone while he built up his army. It was sure to pay off when he finally recovered Urahara's Hogyoku to strengthen his own and create his Arrancar while improving himself to become the ultimate being. He enacted his plan, retrieved the orb from Rukia's body, defeated Ichigo, and escaped, all as planned. However it didn't take him long to learn the object he took was a decoy, a fake one with the same energy signature of a real Hogyoku, completely incompatible with a genuine article, and only able to create a scarce few incomplete Arrancar. His calm demeanor gave way to rage as he lashed out at having been outsmarted, his loyal aides were caught up in his wrath and both needed immediate surgery. Now he's calm and furious, watching and studying every single recording he has on Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Captain Aizen~." Called out Gin as he entered the room. "The Espada are waiting for you sir." He was impressed that they managed to pull one over on Aizen. Now Aizen was studying his greatest experiment, and most dangerous wildcard. The subject of the meeting today, who to send to gather data on that hybrid. Aizen rose from his chair and followed Gin to the meeting of his top ten Arrancar. They reached the long table with the Espada flanking both sides, waiting for their master and his orders.

"Hello everyone." He said, calm as ever but with no trace of mirth. "I've called this meeting because I have a mission to give to two of you." Each one gave a varied look of interest. "I want intelligence on Ichigo Kurosaki. Two of you are to go into the world of the Living and gather information on him. For this, I've decided to send Ulquirroa," he pointed to the pale white Arrancar with half a helmet, "who has experience spying on Ichigo."

"I apologize for the lack of information on his growth lord Aizen." The white bat said with a bowed head. "I shall not fail this time." Aizen nodded his approval before pointing to the largest of their group.

"And Yammy Llargo, whom I want to test Ichigo." The giant tanned Arrancar grinned in excitement. "He's no doubt undergoing training to become a viable weapon against me and I want an idea on his growth. If you can capture him, do so. If not, kill him. He's too dangerous to leave alone." He rose from his throne to return to his study. "Be sure to prepare yourself properly." He warned. "We don't have the time to replace you if you die." He returned to the study and watched the image of Ichigo destroying Ginjo and Tsukishima again, paying close attention to the look of shock on the hybrid's face. "Still just a boy." He murmured as he planned to strengthen his Hogyoku.

 **(Silbern: Yhwach's throne room)**

The Quincy king looked over his assembled Sternritters, gathered by his second in command for the purpose of gathering information on his two 'lost' children. The Heat, the Explode, and the Thunderbolt, interesting choices in his opinion. He remembered Bazz-B, the red haired mohawk Quincy who only got as strong as he did from Haschwalth's ability to aid other Quincy's growth. He would turn Uryu back to his divine light, being one that formerly hated him and now serves willingly. Bambietta, the slender Explode that had a tendency to kill his soldats to vent her petty anger, and Candice, the vain Thunderbolt that focused more on her looks than her power, they would bring him Ichigo. Provided they knew the limits and rules of their mission.

"You have been gathered here before me for a special mission." He said in his dark, rumbling voice. "One of the War Powers, Ichigo Kurosaki, and the Gemishct Quincy that survived my Holy Selection, Uryu Ishida, seem to be siding with our enemies." A look of anger passed through his soldiers. "However, I would not see my sons slain for their misguidance. They know not their destinies. Instead, you are to bring them back to us, their real family. Do not force them, as they will resist, and only kill them as a last resort." He said before letting his power flare. "The two of them are more valuable than half of the Vandenreich. Do _not_ fail me." He said, waving his hand to dismiss them. "Bazz-B, you will go to Uryu. Bambietta and Candice, Ichigo will be yours to sway." He commanded as they left.

"Do you truly believe they can be swayed your majesty?" The Sternritter Grandmaster inquired, remembering Uryu denouncing his kind during his battle with Mayuri. Many were furious with him abandoning his heritage, others were curious about his blasphemous equipment given to him by Urahara. He was an object of hate amongst many and a sign of rebellion against their Father.

"They are my children as well as any of you." Yhwach dismissed casually. "My blood runs through them. They will return to the light, one way or another."

 **(Shiba Household)**

Rukia and Rangiku followed Orihime and Tatsuki as they went to see, 'Mama Masaki'. They way Orihime and Tatsuki acted put them both on edge. As if they were going to their execution, which Rukia had experience with. Rangiku was interested to meet the woman that made her former captain shape up and Rukia heard nothing but praise about her from the Kurosaki family. Now, they were terrified of incurring the matriarch's anger. Rukia had to meet her as they would soon be mother and daughter by law and Rangiku wasn't about to back out when she felt this committed. They reached the Shiba grounds to find Karin and Yuzu playing against the twin attendants, simultaneously training their Quincy powers to gain an edge against the older attendants with the adults watching.

"Masaki Okaa-chan!" Orihime called out, gaining the Quincy's attention. "We're back! And we brought some friends!" Everyone stopped the game to meet the girls.

"Orihime! Tatsuki, Rukia!" Isshin cheered, running with a noticeable limp. "My third, fourth, and fifth daughters!" He said, happily hugging the three slowly taking note of his former lieutenant. "Hey Rangiku, here to visit your former captain?" He asked as the blonde Soul Reaper chuckled nervously.

"Yep, and to be your sixth daughter." Tatsuki said with a mischievous grin that would not be out of place on Yoruichi. Isshin paled and grasped the lieutenant by her shoulders.

"Just run. Don't look back and don't-" He tried to warn before feeling his wife's hand on his shoulder.

"Hold on Isshin." Masaki said slowly, already gaining a menacing aura. "I'd like to meet this supposed, sixth daughter." She moved her husband out of the way and ran a critical eye over the lieutenant, then suddenly reached out and began to grope the bustiest woman of Soul Society. After a few seconds of that, Masaki gave her judgment. "Those boobs are too big!" She pouted. "My Ichigo would never give in to someone who acts so shamefully."

"She actually reminds me of you a little." Isshin said, making his wife glare at him. "Remember how we first met?" Masaki actually took a second to reminisce.

"Oh yeah." She giggled at the memory. "You were so flustered back then."

"Yeah yeah. She's playful and lazy, but when it counts she's definitely someone you can rely on." Isshin explained as he came in front of his former lieutenant. "But this begs the question, why ARE you interested in Ichigo?" Rangiku actually blushed as she fished out Gin's letter.

"He was doing what Gin asked, and I wanted to see what kind of person he was." She explained timidly. "So I made it tempting, like I was vulnerable and willing." She felt Masaki's demonic glare burn into her skin as she continued. "But he simply comforted me, didn't try to take advantage of the situation at all, and took care of me." Masaki lightened up on the glare. "I want to see more of who he really is." They waited until Masaki let out a sigh.

"Fine, but don't think I'm letting you do whatever you want." She then turned her attention to the diminutive Soul Reaper and noble. "So, you're Rukia Kuchiki." She said, making Rukia feel like she's shrinking under Masaki's gaze. "Just one thing before we get started." Rukia lowered her head, shaking in fear at whatever it was her future mother in-law had to do. Then she felt something being placed an her head. "You make such a cute bunny!" Masaki squealed along with Orihime and Rangiku.

 _'I now have no trouble believing they're related.'_ Rukia thought in deadpan as she, once again, had bunny ears on her head. _'Though the difference in actions is shocking.'_

"But in all seriousness Kuchiki-san." Masaki said while returning to a focused state of mind, and petting Rukia's head. "I know what it's like to be forced to marry against your will. I myself was forced to play that part in politics with the Ishida family before I met Isshin. So I can sympathize with you."

"Well, I don't think I can protest too much." Ruckia said, enjoying Masaki's strokes. "He saved my life, made me feel better when I was sad, he saw me for me instead of a member of the Kuchiki clan. All in all, I don't not like him." Masaki smiled, happy that her boy was becoming a splendid man after all. Isshin did alright without her.

"Okay fine." She said, relenting to her kinder nature. "You can both pursue Ichigo. But no more naughty business until he's married! Got it!" She growled, making the girls see a Han'nya apparition before her. They all nodded frightfully. "Good. Now you have to prove yourselves." She said, releasing a sinister laugh.

 **(With Ichigo)**

Unohana ended their training, leaving Ichigo as a carved bloody mess on the floors of the prison. His regeneration was long since spent as she kept putting him on the brink on death, time and time again. She regarded him with disgust he never knew she was capable of before. Now he sat in meditation, trying to focus on controlling his Reiatsu, plagued by her words.

" _How pathetic."_ She said to him. _"To think you've undone my greatest sin with such a cowardly resolve. You had your chances to block, fight back, even kill me, but you hesitated every time. There is only ever one Kenpachi, one unrivaled warrior among the Shinigami, every generation. The nine between me and Zaraki were false Kenpachis and he should have killed me to take the title. And the worst of it is that a child like yourself freed him from his self imposed binds."_ She healed him and dragged his tired body to return to the surface. _"You have the same problem he gave himself, you're scared of your own power. Afraid to kill again? Aizen and especially Yhwach will not have the same problem. We only beat the Vandenreich because of our ruthlessness. You are a soldier of Soul Society now Ichigo. And no matter what anyone says, soldiers kill people. How you use that power is up to you."_ Her words replayed in his mind as he meditated, shattered his focus as he watched Ginjo and Tsukishima get destroyed by his power, than going for his friends.

"AHH!" He screamed, causing a violent explosion of Reishi around him. He gasped for breath as the images faded from his mind. To his side was Genryusai, making tea in pure serenity.

"Something troubling you, my disciple?" He asked as he finished brewing and poured out two cups. "Something Retsu said?"

"Yes sir." Ichigo breathed out, sitting down across from the elderly captain and taking one of the cups to sooth his nerves. "She told me about the history of the Gotei, and called me pathetic for my hesitance in fighting again." They took a drink as Yamamoto mused over Ichigo's troubles.

"Those were indeed dark times Ichigo." He spoke in a tired voice. "I myself am ashamed of the things I've done. The death of Yhwach was necessary, but not all the Quincy. It was my own anger and arrogance that let the war get as terrible as it did. It was only your proof of Yhwach's return did I compromise my own morals and let humans join the fight that we failed to stop. As for your current hesitation, I do not fault you, and Retsu is clearly mad at you for making her chosen successor spit in the face of the unspoken law of the Kenpachi." He set down the cup and looked at Ichigo directly in the eye, his stare reflecting over thousands of years of wisdom and experience. "Ichigo, there is no doubt that you will be expected to end the lives of more people. Treasonous Shinigami, these 'Arrancar' Urahara speaks of, the Quincy, even more regular humans, if they present a threat that will not be swayed to peace or restrained, they will have to be put down. Not because the law dictates it, nor because their ideals or opinions clash with our own, but because they will not stop threatening that which we care for. I treasure the peace we now have and saw any criminal as a threat to that peace. You have to be willing to protect what you treasure, no matter the lengths or costs." Ichigo lowered his head in thought of what his aged teacher told him. Genryusai took the eastern tea set and put it in front of the hybrid. "Now, make the tea." He ordered as Ichigo took the items and repeated the ceremony his master taught him.

"Am I to return to the Living world after today?" He asked as he mixed the water and the sencha powder. He finished and poured the mixture for his teacher.

"Yes Ichigo." The old dragon took a sip and smiled as he drank. "As captain and lieutenant, you and your father must be there to oversee matters and keep the peace in the world of the Living. Also to get more practice in making tea. This is nowhere near passable." He said bluntly, making the boy twitch in anger.

"Making tea was the last thing anyone ever thought to teach me gramps!" Ichigo yelled indignity. "Your first lesson for me was how to throw a punch."

"Which still took three days, if I recall. Dismissed lieutenant." The ancient general commanded, making Ichigo get up and leave. _'Yes, terrible tea. But it did show me you're returning to a calm balance. Keep growing my boy.'_ Genryusai reflected before disposing of the tea.

 **(Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers!)**

 _Karin and Yuzu's first class_

The two sisters wore the red and white uniform of Shin'o Academy and stood in front of the class as the teacher introduced him.

"These are Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki, daughters of captain Isshin Kurosaki." Said a gray haired man, introducing the twins to the class. "Because of their situation, they will be in class on a limited basis and they are not to be treated differently. If I found out about any bullying or special treatment, the perpetrators will be punished." He turned to the girls. "Go take a seat." Karin found an empty spot for her and Yuzu, while Yuzu asked their new teacher a question.

"Umm, sensei? We heard our brother will be training under the captain commander personally." She said, immediately getting the class talking. Some impressed, some angry at the arrogance of the half breed. "Will he be alright?"

"Girls. I know lieutenant Kurosaki impressed the Commander, but he is too busy to waste his time taking on any student." He said as a black blur broke through the wall next to him and slammed into the back of the room, revealing Ichigo with a fist indention in his stomach. Barely a tenth of a second later, Yamamoto appeared in front of him.

"And _that's_ how you throw a punch, boy." He said sternly. Ichigo fell to the ground as rubble collapsed on top of him. "I want ten thousand of those for each arm within an hour. If you run out of time, you start over." He turned around to walk out of the hole he made when he demonstrated what he wanted. "Now get to it. The clock's ticking."

 _Uryu and Nemu's date: aftermath_

Uryu slowly woke up, remembering his forced date holding a cloth rag over his mouth and making him pass out. When he did, he was met with bright lights, a warm soft bed, an odd draft, restraints around his wrists and ankles, and a naked Nemu laying next to him.

"Wh-wh-wh-what's happening!" He yelled as he tried not to stare at his bare companion.

"Oh good, you're awake." He heard Mayuri's voice coming from the speakers around the bright room. "This is just an experiment we need you for. Don't worry, you might enjoy it... unless your gay and prefer to bottom."

"What the hell are you talking about!" Uryu yelled indignantly when Urahara apparently showed up.

"Mayuri did you finish the- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" He yelled out. "You should know better than this! Nemu, get over here!" Uryu breathed a sigh of relief, believing Urahara could help. The lights suddenly dimmed to mimic candle light as smooth jazz started playing and Nemu came out in tantalizing white lingerie. Uryu could only stare and blush at the artificial person. "Much better. Continue!" He said cheerfully.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Uryu cried out.

 _Rukia's Initiation_

Ichigo and Chad found Uryu in a rather... compromising, position and broke him out. Ichigo even punched Urahara in the face a couple times and ripped off Mayuri's arm. Now, safe from the insane scientist, they talked about their days.

"I think we made some progress on activating a second Fullbring for me." Chad told them. "And Jackie seems to be making progress as well. Riruka's been running into things all day though. You'd think at some point she'd stop listening to Jackie."

"I had a rather pleasant date at first." Uryu said, reminiscing. "Visited some shops, got ideas to improve my own designs in needlework, a rather enjoyable chat, and a lovely picnic lunch." Then his mood soured. "Until I spat out a pill and then got drugged of course."

"And I still wonder if you really wanted us to save you like you said." Ichigo said making Uryu shoot a glare at his cousin.

"And what happened to you, oh mighty lieutenant?" He asked, making Ichigo look into the distance and start shaking.

"Worse than you Uryu." He said cryptically. They reached the door of the Shiba household, with plans to enjoy their last day of the weekend. "I just want to hit the hay as soon as possi...ble" He opened the front door to find Rukia, in naught but an apron, pantyhose, and bunny ears.

"W-we-welcome home d-d-darling, pyon~." She said, looking at Ichigo. "Wo-would you l-like a ba-." Stopping when she noticed Chad and Uryu with him. Ichigo reached out and pet his fiancee before closing the door. Just in time to hear his mother start lecturing her on proper teasing foreplay.

"I wanna go home~." Ichigo groaned.


	36. The New Dimension

**A/N: And now the movie, Memories of Nobody starts. First off, shut the hell up about whether I save Senna or not. She's on the harem list, I thought it through, she's GOING TO LIVE! If you've actually read my PSA about Tite Kubo, you would know this. As you've voted, I'll be pairing Toshiro with Karin. That was tense vote for a while, one sided then neck and neck. If you have an idea for an Omake for the end of the chapter, let me know and it may get on. My friends, TR4PP3R, Whackybiscuit, and Kyuubi Gohan are the only ones helping with that. Now have fun.**

The New Dimension

 **(Soul Society: Squad 12 labs)**

A few days had passed and the Kurosaki family made their return to the Living world, putting off the union of the Kenpachis until the schedule cleared up for all parties. Urahara and Genryusai hoped that the time away would either change Ichigo for the better, or give Unohana enough time to calm down and NOT slash him to pieces again. Unfortunately, there was no rest for the wicked as Squad 12 discovered some notable disturbances in the Precipice World. Something was growing within the Dangai.

"Okay, how's everything going?" Urahara asked, taking a special interest in the disturbance.

"The initial scouting team has entered the Precipice world and are attempting to enter the dimensional space." The horned Akon told his captain.

"Good. Open communications." He ordered, analyzing the image that displayed the dimensional map. Immediately, things went to hell as the scouting force became trapped in the restrictive current. Screams and panic flooded into the rooms as the on-screen statuses declared an emergency, before disconnecting. "That can't be good." Urahara said, glancing back at the map. "And from the looks of it, the dimensional space is just getting bigger." _'Just what is happening?'_ His inquisitive mind raced a million miles to try to find an answer to that question.

"I'm afraid that there's worse news." He heard the twisted voice of his lieutenant behind him. "We've just lost contact with that foul mouthed monkey boy." He said, making Urahara pause at the unusual phrase.

"Foul mouthed monk..." He repeated as his eyes widened. "We lost contact with Hiyori? Our communications with the Living world are down?"

"It appears that way." Mayuri responded. "We were informing her of the dimensional disturbances when the feed just cut off. Fortunately, it seems like the Senkaimon is still active." Urahara moved to exit the facility.

"This has never happened before, something's controlling one of those dimensional pockets." He walked past Mayuri, making everyone look at the returned captain in surprise. "I'm heading to the world of the Living to get some answers." He paused before pointing angrily at his lieutenant. "YOU stay here and monitor the situation Mayuri! I don't want you near Ichigo. Not after what happened last time." The deranged skeletal clown scowled at his superior.

"It was a perfectly reasonable request!" He protested.

"Even I don't want to check that unless absolutely necessary!" Urahara yelled. "Now, what's going on with this Valley of Screams?" He muttered before flashstepping to the Senkaimon gate.

 **(Karakura Town)**

"-and we lost contact with Soul Society shortly after." Hiyori told Ichigo over his cell. "Keep an eye on your soul tracker for anything out of the ordinary. I'll wait for someone from Soul Society to show up and give us the details. Keep going with that training exercise lieutenant baldy." She snarked before hanging up.

"Again with that stupid name." Ichigo grumbled, taking a look at his phone. During his stay last time Urahara modified most of squad 15's cell phones to track and identify souls, naming the device 'Soul Tracker'. Right now, half a dozen Soul Reapers were fighting a single hollow. "So it looks like we lost contact with Soul Society and we should keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary." He told his cousin who was helping while the rest of his fellow officers/friends were doing other jobs around town. Orihime and Tatsuki were investigating something while Chad was looking for more Fullbringers. This left Ichigo and Uryu to help train the new recruits... almost fresh out of Shin'o Academy.

"Wonderful." Uryu groaned. "Leave it to us, it's not like there's any apocalyptic, genocidal madmen we need to worry about." He kept his eyes forward, focusing on the half dozen green Shinigami fighting a lone Hollow. A sickly green one that looked like an odd mix of monkey and frog with a lion's tail and red hair. "What is the standard to graduate that academy?" Uryu asked, annoyed that it was taking the unit so long to kill the one hollow.

"Not the same we were held to." Ichigo said as he walked up next to the Quincy. "Two minutes passed. Shall we?" He asked as he manifest a red and black bow of Reishi. Uryu smirked and manifested his own black and blue, solid bow.

"Wanna make this harder for me?" Uryu challenged his cousin. "A specific area?" The two were silent as they aimed from their vantage point among the treetops, from a kilometer away.

"One inch under the left eye." Ichigo responded after thinking. "That's your mark."

"I said a challenge Ichigo." Uryu said arrogantly, just before they released the spiritual bolts. The two black arrows raced toward the Hollow in question, threading past the Soul Reapers in the way, and slamming into their mark. Ichigo's bolt buried itself in the middle of the Hollow's forehead and Uryu's hit exactly where Ichigo challenged him to. "Told you."

"Just go yell at them already." Ichigo growled as they prepared for high speed movement. "I'm going to see to this soul that the Hollow was chasing." Uryu looked at his cousin disappointed.

"Why do I have to be the bad cop?" He asked, continuing his look of disappointment. Ichigo was unaffected.

"You can't perform Konso, you're the third seat while I'm the lieutenant, and you love being bad cop." Ichigo listed off with ease as his phone rang. Uryu shrugged as he acknowledged the truth in Ichigo's words. They went to their chosen locations, Uryu with the rookies and Ichigo with the soul of the little girl. She wore her hair in two small buns and a pink hoodie with a white shirt underneath. "Don't be scared." He said with a brotherly smile. "You're safe now. You won't be chased by those monsters anymore." He offered his hand, which the little girl hesitantly took. "It's going to be fine." He said, tapping her forehead with Zangetsu's kashira. She glowed before disappearing as a ball of light. "Now to get to the group before Uryu makes them cry... again." He groaned as he went in the direction of Uryu's yelling.

"Two minutes!" He shouted at the assembled rookie Soul Reapers. "You had two minutes to eliminate one weakling Hollow! There was six of you, you should've coordinated an attack of some kind! We seated officers won't always be there to hold your hands." Half of the group looked ashamed by their poor show, others were getting pissed at the 'upstart human', before Ichigo revealed himself.

"Your failure to actually kill that weakling of a Hollow aside, you all contained the potential damage and did corner him." He said walking up next to his cousin. "But Uryu is right. You need to step it up because at some point, something stronger than these fodder Hollows will show up. For now, dismissed." They called out a resounding 'sir' before heading off for the squad barracks at the Shoten. "At least none of them are crying this time."

"That was one time Ichigo." Uryu moaned. "They won't improve if we coddle them." He said before Ichigo's Soul Tracker went off. The two took a look at the reading and they were blank. Nothing to indicate Hollows or Pluses, it was just a bunch of souls at the train station. "That's odd." Uryu said before the phone rang.

"Yeah, I saw it Hiyori." Ichigo said as he answered the phone.

"Something's off about this Ichigo." She said in a rare moment of seriousness. "I've never seen or heard about anything like this. Go check it out, there might be some answers as to what the hell is going on."

"On my way." Ichigo said as he hung up. "Uryu, head back to the Shoten in case Urahara shows up, then try to decipher his technobabble."

"Alright. Watch yourself Ichigo." The Quincy said before disappearing in a burst of speed, an action Ichigo emulated shortly after.

 **(Karakura Train Station)**

"What the hell?" Ichigo arrived to find hundreds of cloudy humanoid spirits with dark pink pin like heads. They had no expressions, no energy, they were just blank. All of them were wandering about aimlessly, sometimes examining something before walking off again. "This is certainly out of the ordinary." He said, putting his phone to his ear and calling Hiyori. "Hey, Area 3-8-8-8. I think I found something." He said, trying to perform a Konso on one of the strange souls with no results. "Hiyori?" He asked, getting nothing but static as the souls began moving more aggressively. He switched out his phone for his badge and got the same results. "And now communications are off with the Shoten. Wonderful." He muttered as he was surrounded. A sudden wind picked up and the blank souls turned toward him with their colored heads becoming red as they reached for him. He knocked them back with ease, pulling out his sword as more and more surrounded him. He used a Pesquisa pulse and felt four notable presences. Scanning, he saw three wearing green and weird armored breastplates, and a female Shinigami wearing a red ribbon around her waist and a yellow one in her purple hair. She practically danced through the souls like a gust of wind, cutting each one down with ease before flying up on a pillar of wind. Ichigo jumped onto a building as lightning built up in her tornado.

"Bring them to the twilight, Mirokumaru!" She called out, turning her katana into a Buddhist khakkhara staff, connecting the ring with her tornado and wiping out the blank souls with a tunnel of wind and lightning. She cleared out the area in seconds with a burst of wind as the only evidence of the battle. Ichigo scanned the area again, but the other three beings just vanished without a trace.

"This calls for a visit to Urahara." Ichigo said as he dropped to the ground, letting out a loud whistle to signal Kon to bring him his body. "What were those things?" He asked, looking around for the other Shinigami. He could've sworn he met every new member of the squad. He noticed her dancing around like a happy kid, already in her gigai. _'Gonna be one of those days isn't it?'_ He thought as he walked over to her.

"Yes yes yes!" She cheered. "Oh that felt so good!" She stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to she Ichigo with his usual scowl. "What do you want?" She rudely demanded.

"Nice job out there." He said making her smile cheerfully. "Pretty impressive work. What's your name and graduate or transferee?" He asked the active girl.

"Name's Senna. Nice to meet you." She said, holding out a hand. "And... well..." She started looking around before gasping and running toward the window. "No no no! This is bad." She started examining her reflection. "Yellow isn't my color." She said, coming to the sudden fashion conclusion. Ichigo looked at the ribbon in her hair.

"Yeah. Red would work better." He paused, realizing he just said that. "I've been around Uryu way too much." He sighed, regretting that he thought about fashion before work. "Anyways, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. The lieutenant in charge of the Shinigami here." He told her as she turned to face him. "You know what those things were, or did you just attack them without thinking about it?" He asked as Kon showed up with his body, letting him get inside it. He heard her giggling.

"If you wanna know you have to catch me!" She said before running off.

"Definitely one of those days." Ichigo mumbled before chasing after the girl.

 **(Soul Society: Squad 9)**

Hisagi wandered around his squad barracks, sulking from the aftermath of the party. His crush was going after a child that outclassed him in practically every aspect and was mocked horrendously by the other guys at the party. Even the Quincy had the nerve to mock him, all because he disapproved of his Zanpakuto and the philosophy he learned with his former captain. He still respected Tousen greatly, despite the man's misguided belief in Aizen's path. He found his fellow lieutenant and current captain, Mashiro and Kensei, training some of the squad and decided to consult the man that save him a century ago.

"Kensei? Is Hisagi an idiot?" Mashiro asked after Shuhei finished telling them about his troubles. Unfortunately for the 2nd lieutenant, Kensei agreed.

"Yep, that's a pretty stupid problem you have there Hisagi." Kensei said bluntly. "Zaraki can't find many people to match him in power and strength. Ichigo matched that man and needs two seals to protect the people around them. Old man Yama has the _strongest_ offensive power in the entire Gotei. Do any of these guys seem afraid of their power? Hell no! They learned to master and harness their power! Sure Ichigo's going through a rough patch, but he just learned how powerful he is when he annihilated those Fullbringers." He scolded the lieutenant who hung his head in despair. "Fear of your power is the worst thing you can do, especially when you want to protect people. You have to strive to overcome that fear. It's not fear of one's power that makes a warrior, it's the courage to act in spite of that."

"Captain." Hisagi breathed, rethinking his long standing philosophy. He was defined by fear, the fear to act in the face of danger, the fear to pursue Rangiku only to be rejected, creating fear in his opponents, fear of his own blades, and fear of failure.

"As warriors and defenders, we can't afford to let fear control us when we need to fight. Either to save or to kill." Kensei continued. "If it looks like it was meant to reap lives, then reap the lives of those that are irredeemable. The enemies that threaten everything you care about." Kensei gave the boy a smile that was out of place on the usually stern man. Hisagi felt tears come to his eyes.

"Yes sir! Thank you for your guidance!" He said gratefully, making the silver haired captain smirk.

"Can't help with the love problems though. Guess your screwed there." Kensei said, purposefully ruining the tender moment. "On another note, what the hell is that?" He asked, pointing to a widening portal in the sky.

"That looks like Karakura Town." Mashiro said, squinting at the sight. "I see Ichigo! HI BERRY-TAN!" She screamed as the two men looked at the childish lieutenant. Hisagi was about to say something before Kensei stopped him.

"Just roll with it. I'm heading to the inevitable captain's meeting." He groaned.

 **(With Ichigo)**

Ichigo chased after Senna, who was giggling without a care in the world as they ran through the city in their human bodies. He felt something was up with the hyperactive girl, just not what it was. Suddenly, she veered off to the railing and looked up to the Ferris wheel in the city.

"Ichigo! Look!" She exclaimed happily, looking up to the tall rotating structure. "I've always wanted to go on one." She gazed at the machine in amazement, looking back when Ichigo put his hand on her unsuspecting shoulder.

"There, I caught you." He said, confusing her for a second before remembering what she said. "Yeah, now what were those things and why did you attack them?"

"I don't know." She said as she skipped away, twirling a bit now and then. "I just felt like I should get rid of them." She said, pointing to her forehead. "Instinct, you know?"

"I'm familiar with the concept, yes." Ichigo admitted, thinking back to Zangetsu. _'She doesn't know about those white things and I swear I already met all the new recruits.'_ Ichigo thought to himself as he watched her dancing about, simply enjoying life. _'I still haven't heard anything from Hiyori and I should report about that incident.'_ Ichigo was so lost in thought, he never noticed Senna walking right up to him and booping his nose.

"Tag! You're it!" She said before running off, giggling the whole way. He grunted as he chased her into the shopping plaza, going past stores and crowds of people, losing her and finding her again by her laughs. Finally, after a half hour of chasing her around, she lost him and he stopped looking. He was looking into the crowd and saw Uryu, gesturing for him to follow.

"Crap." He muttered, swallowing Kon's pill form and exiting his body. "Senna! I have to go back to base!" He shouted, prompting her to come out.

"Aww~." She whined. "I was having fun."

"I figured, but I have a job to do." He said as he headed toward the Quincy. "Stay in the area and out of trouble."

"You got it L.T.!" She exclaimed, giving a mock salute before running off, Kon going after her.

"New recruit?" Uryu asked, feeling a similar suspicion his cousin did.

"Maybe. I went to the train station and found these things and she got rid of all of them." Ichigo responded as they picked up speed. "She seems to be a Soul Reaper but when I asked whether she was a transferee or graduate, she dodged the question with complaining about her hair ribbon." Uryu just sighed. "Yeah. Wants a red one instead of a yellow one."

"I'll do it when we get back to base." Uryu said, already thinking about how to make it. "In the meantime, Urahara's already here and wants a report. He says he has an idea of what's happening."

"Of course. Because Kisuke knows everything." Ichigo groaned, not surprised by the eccentric scientist. "How does he seem to know everything?"

"I just assume he got bored one day and read the entire central library of Soul Society for fun." The Quincy said, which both boys could legitimately believe.

 **(Urahara's Shoten/Squad 15 Barracks)**

Isshin, Urahara, Hiyori, and Ichigo were sitting around the small table to discuss what was currently happening. Uryu was making the ribbon and Lisa was checking the squad roster for any mention of Senna. Urahara was just informing them of the situation with help from his previous lieutenant, who held up the picture descriptions, after Ichigo gave his report.

"-then we lost all contact between Soul Society and the Living world and just before I went through the Senkaimon, a portal opened to reveal the world of the Living." He started the simplifying of a complicated talk. "There are four major dimensions, the world of the Living, Soul Society, the realm of the Hollow Hueco Mundo, and just recently the Quincy empire of the Vandenreich. Separating all these worlds is the Precipice world, navigable with the various dimensional portals that each group has made. However, the Precipice world is littered with dense pockets of Reishi from souls that fall out of the Reincarnation cycle. These pocket dimensions are called, 'Valleys of Screams', and from these come the souls you've encountered. They are called 'Blanks' because with the loss of their Reishi, they also lose their memories. Normally this is of no concern as they eventually return to the cycle, until a certain bachelor party caused a massive influx of souls." He said, giving a pointed glare at his student.

"So this is our fault?" He asked, feeling numb from the realization.

"Nope." Kisuke said, pulling out his fan. "I'm just mad I wasn't invited." He pouted, prompting everyone to punch him in the face. "Continuing," he said after a bout of healing, "this particular Valley of Screams is located in the middle of Soul Society and the Living world, opening a gateway of kinds but only visually as it's gradually growing for some odd reason. Connecting two worlds is something that has never happened before."

"Do they get their memories back?" Ichigo asked the captain. "Could there be another party causing this?" Urahara leaned back and gazed up in thought.

"The memories merge together into something called the 'Shinenju' or 'Memory Rock'. That collection of memories finds its way back into the world of the Living and attracts the Blanks to it." Urahara rubbed his chin in thought. "The rapid expansion of this Valley of Screams does seem like a third party is behind everything happening, which means they've learned to harness the power within the Blanks and the Valley of Screams."

"How much time would that take?" Isshin asked, already planning search parties to look for the Shinenju.

"That would be new territory since there's no documented record of anyone controlling and harnessing the Blanks so time may vary." Hiyori chimed in.

"Years to discover, more to master." Urahara said. "You told us you saw a few guys in strange armor?" He looked to Ichigo.

"Yeah, they were dressed like Shinigami except with green instead of black." Ichigo described the figures he saw. "Green breastplates and berets. Except for one guy, he had a scar on the left side of his face and long white hair." Urahara seemed to recognize the description, but he needed to do more research.

"If someone is behind these current events, then I doubt it's anything good." Urahara warned as he got up. "I'll see what we can find in Soul Society, while you guys in squad 15 step up your patrols."

"Indeed." Isshin agreed. "We have to find the Shinenju as soon as possible."

"Then I recommend lieutenant Ichigo stays close to this Senna girl." They hear Lisa say as she came into the room. "I've double checked the records. There's nothing about a Shinigami named Senna transferring to our squad."

 **(Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers!)**

 _Best Chest_

Ichigo woke up, ready to leave Soul Society and return home to whatever counts as normal in his life now. He got out of his room in the Shiba household and grab some breakfast. He was so groggy from waking up, he didn't realize what he was walking into.

"Okay, so for size is self explanatory." Masaki spoke out. "Then there's perkiness, firmness, sensitivity, and use. Ready girls?" A chorus of ready rang through the hall just as Ichigo opened the door. Upon doing so, his blood raced as he saw Orihime, Tatsuki, Rangiku, Rukia, Kukaku, Yoruichi, and his mom, all topless. "And look, we have a judge." Masaki said with a smile as Ichigo slammed the door shut and ran for the back exit.

"WHY DO I OPEN DOORS!?"

 _Rangiku's Initiation_

Ichigo finished a long day of school after coming back to the world of the Living. Afterward, he had to patrol a good chunk of the city and chase down three weak Hollows. Needless to say, he was looking forward to getting home and to bed. The problem was that Rangiku and Rukia tagged along to, 'get to know their new allies better'. Something Ichigo didn't trust. He reached the door and sighed.

"Something's going to happen. Something always happens." He groaned as he hesitantly opened the door. He pulled it open and Rangiku was just coming out of the kitchen, wearing an apron. She seemed to exude serenity with a gentle, mature aura surrounding her.

"Welcome home darling~." She said with a gentle smile as she walked up to him, planting a quick kiss on his lips. "You seem exhausted." She helped him out of his jacket and took his schoolbag. "Go on inside the kitchen and eat your dinner, I've made curry." She said before heading up the stairs. "I'll go draw a bath for us." She teased as she ascended the stairs. A few seconds passed before he finally realized she was wearing _just_ an apron. Meanwhile, Masaki and Ichigo's other lady friends were watching the scene in shock by how Rangiku went through it.

"MY THIRD DAUGHTER~!" Masaki cheered out, making Orihime, Tatsuki, and Rukia gasp in shock.

 _What Happened Last Time_

Mayuri was overjoyed with the rich sample he got out of Ichigo's arm. There were other things he was eager to test. The first time he asked Ichigo for more samples.

"Ichigo, would you mind giving some of that chitinous Hollow armor?" He asked as Ichigo wandered through the research labs. Ichigo created small plates and gave them up. The second time he asked. "Ichigo, there's something strange about your Reishi but your arm doesn't have any left. Mind filling this up?" Mayuri asked, giving him a Reishi conductive stone. There were no problems there. Third time was the last time. "Ichigo-"

"What do you want now Mayuri?" Ichigo asked, turning to the scientist... who had a jar in one hand and a few naughty pictures of Nemu in the other.

"Nothing much." He said before Ichigo punched him in the face.


	37. Lost Memories

**A/N: Thought I was going to make this a three parter, but that didn't pan out. I'm cutting back on the Omake segments a little bit because coming up with new gags is getting harder. And a reminder of this very obscure bit of Bleach trivia, Kan is the currency of Soul Society equivalent to 5 yen. And all the Dark Ones have names... none of which I recall ever hearing in the movie and I'm rewatching that every time I'm writing these movie chapters.**

Lost Memories

 **(Karakura Town Shopping Plaza)**

" _This is going to take some looking into."_ Kisuke's words echoed in the mind of the hybrid. _"I have an idea on who's behind this, but nothing definitive yet. I'll try to find any record of the girl you're talking about."_

" _For now Ichigo, you are to keep an eye on this Senna girl."_ His father and captain ordered. _"Until further notice, she's a person of interest. See if you can find anything out."_ Ichigo made his way back into the plaza, carrying a special ribbon Uryu made that was able to serve as a tracker for those familiar with it's Reishi trace.

"Now let's just hope she actually stuck around." Ichigo muttered to himself, looking around the crowd of people. Some browsing, some eating, some watching stage performances, and nothing too out of the ordinary.

"Ichigo!" He heard his loyal mod soul call out to him. He looked up to the second level to see Senna and Kon, in his body, waiting for him. "You're back!" Kon said with a smile.

"Everything's okay around here L.T.!" Senna beamed as Ichigo jumped up to them and returned to his body. "I found this really nice ribbon, but Kon wouldn't let me have it." She said with a pout. Ichigo raised a quizzical eyebrow to the girl.

"Did you have money to buy it?" Ichigo asked, making the girl chuckle nervously. Ichigo sighed as he pulled out the silk ribbon Uryu gave him. "Here." He offered, taking the yellow ribbon out of her hair. "Our third seat likes sewing and made this." He handed her the new ribbon. She gasped in delight before tying her hair with the new ribbon.

"Oh I love it!" She cheered, looking at herself in the window. "How do I look?" She asked getting right into Ichigo's personal space. He blushed hard at the sudden closeness as he looked at her and the ribbon.

"Yeah." He turned away, still blushing hard. "It looks cute." Senna looked puzzled and backed away before adopting a mischievous smirk.

"Falling in love with me, eh?" She teased the blushing hybrid. Before he could protest, she took off running away. "If you catch me, I'll go on a date with you! I~chi~go~!" She sang, getting a head start on him.

"What does she run on?" Ichigo groaned, feeling exhausted from chasing her around all day. He went after her as she disappeared into the crowds. He almost lost track before he used the spirit threads from her ribbon to find her, standing on top of a building that was the focal point for the hanging lights. Soon, everything went quiet as all eyes turned towards her and the lights turned on. She began walking on the cables like a tightrope. "Aw crap." He cursed, looking around the crowd to make sure no one was watching him. Taking a breath he disappeared with Hirenkyaku and Bringer Light, reappearing behind Senna as she was a foot out on the cable. Not taking the same risk, he created a platform of Reishi under his feet and mimicked her feat. Just as she was falling off the side, he caught her hand and spun her back up onto the cable. The crowd gasped and applauded, thinking it was just a show.

"Huh? Wha?" She asked before looking at Ichigo, noticing the glowing footholds beneath him. "You cheater." She said, puffing her cheeks into an adorable pout. Then she brighten up as she began to sway. Soon she started dancing, pulling Ichigo into her rhythm as someone started playing music. She giggled as she continued to dance, Ichigo soon joining in to simply avoid falling. "Drop, and Shunpo." She whispered before letting go, disappearing in a flow of Autumn leaves. Ichigo followed suit, tracking her easily. "Ta-da!" She cheered, standing on a pedestal amongst the crowds with the hybrid next to her. The crowds let out their applause as Ichigo dragged her away from the limelight.

 **(Food Court)**

"That was entirely reckless of you." Ichigo scolded as they took the time to eat. "This city is known for several spiritually aware people. You could've exposed things they weren't ready to understand."

"It's fine, isn't it?" Senna mumbled, pouting while eating her sandwich. "They just thought it was part of a show."

"Not the point, Rookie." Ichigo growled before calming down. "Just be more careful for now. Something big is going on." This caught Senna's attention as she watched Ichigo. "These strange souls are called Blanks and some group is using them to find something called the Shinenju."

"Whose using the Blanks?" She asked, continuing to eat.

"We don't know yet." Ichigo told her. "We have someone scanning the archives so we'll find out soon though."

"And this, Shinen... thingy? What does it look like?" She asked again, leaning back in her chair. Ichigo that for a moment.

"Urahara did say it was known as the 'Memory Rock', implying a stone of some kind." Ichigo mused to himself, trying to come up with an idea of what he was looking for. "But he also said 'object', implying that it could be anything. All we know is that the Blanks are attracted to it. That's why we have teams patrolling the different areas of Karakura to look for any large group of Blanks."

"Sounds like we just have to wait until they find anything substantial." Senna said, finishing her meal. "What are we going to do if we find this rock or the people behind what's happening?"

"Take the Shinenju into protective custody probably." Ichigo guessed, taking a drink as he thought. "As for the people behind this... stop them from doing anything heinous." _'They'll probably be executed if what they're doing threatens Soul Society or the world of the Living.'_ He thought to himself as Senna leaned in closer to him.

"Am I partnered with you L.T.?" She asked with an expectant smile. "Please say yes. You're so much fun." She said, looking at him with a bright smile and puppy dog eyes.

 _'I'm never going to win against that am I?'_ He thought as he felt his will crumble like dry sand. "Yes, you and I will be together." _'I'm supposed to keep an eye on her anyway so what's the harm?'_

"Great!" She cheered before pointing at the Ferris Wheel. "Now let's go on that!" Ichigo looked at the ride before sighing.

"What's with you and heights?" He asked, still tired from running around the city while chasing her.

"It's a good vantage point to see around the city." She said, surprising Ichigo with a reasonable answer. "Plus, I like being way up high. Everything just gets clearer, ya know?" She jumped down before pulling Ichigo up and hugging onto his arm. "Besides, it's a get way to end a date!" Ichigo's head shot up in surprise.

"Since when did this become a date!?" He asked, his face turning red from embarrassment.

"When you caught me, remember?" She answered, tapping him on the nose. Ichigo thought back and remembered she did say that. "Even though you cheated with that Shunpo and Reishi platforms." Ichigo gave her a deadpan look.

"How do I know you didn't use Flash Step to lose me?" He asked, making her laugh nervously. "Fair's fair, Rookie." He teased as she glare pouted at him.

"Call me Senna!" She demanded.

"Then call me Ichigo." He responded, completely calm as they made their way to the Ferris Wheel. Once they were on, Ichigo did as she suggested and scanned the area. They reached the top before he noticed something. The once crowded plaza was now virtually empty. _'Where did the people go?'_ He asked himself. It wasn't too early that everyone would go home and there wasn't any trace of an accident that would force the people otherwise. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Senna staring at the river that cut through the city.

"Hey, I don't think we'll find out anything new for tonight." She said, a little nervously for Ichigo's taste. "Why don't we call it a night and try again tomorrow?"

 _'She's hiding something.'_ Ichigo thought to himself as they got off the ride, the plaza suddenly full of people again. "Yeah okay." He agreed, making it look like he wasn't suspicous. "Head back to the barracks and we'll try again tomorrow." He said, making his way through the crowd. _'Okay, she's not heading for the Shoten.'_ He thought, feeling her run off in a different direction before using Shunpo. _'Time to find out what you're hiding.'_ He thought as he gave chase, unaware that the people began to disappear again.

 **(Graveyard)**

She headed straight for the graveyard in the city. Memories of her family, of their funerals, playing through her head as she wandered among the shrines and tombstones. She remembered the priests chanting prayers, her parents grieving her death, and the mourners offering solace to each other. She was so lost in the jumble of memories, she didn't notice the Blanks that suddenly appeared. She screamed as she tried to escape the zombie-esque souls that crowded around her, fear overriding reason as she tried to find a way away from the grabby white souls. That's when she felt an attack coming from above and jumped out of the way.

"Who are you!?" She demanded as the man rose from his attack. He was a dark skinned man with thick lips that wore a green shihakusho and hakama with a green breastplate inlaid with dark bronze. He was a large and muscular man, enough to suggest strength but not speed. In his hands were dual chakram blades.

"You've got better reflexes than I expected." The man said arrogantly, rising from his crouch for the next assault. Senna ejected herself out of her body and grasped her sword.

"Why are you here, and what do you want?" She demanded, getting ready to fight herself. The man stood up and moved toward her.

"I'm going to be your escort." He said, making it clear she wasn't being given a choice. "Our commander, Ganryu, has commissioned orders to summon you." She glared at him before coming to the conclusion that they might be involved with Ichigo's investigation.

"He summoned me?" She asked, trying to fish for information. "Who is this guy? I've never heard of him."

"That information doesn't concern you." He said, looking down on her still. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Jai." She heard someone from behind her say. There were four more people in similar dress as the now named Jai. A small guy with armor framing his face, a purple haired girl with a red obi and plenty of cleavage, a giant cloth masked figure with giant clubs, and a slender pale man. "I told you not to waste time talking." The small guy said.

"You should know better than to jump out like that." The woman scolded while Jai just laughed.

"This'll only take a second." He said confidently at Senna launched her attack, leaping to deliver a strong swing, only for him to block it. "Stop, that tickles." He said before he punched her in the stomach and sent her tumbling away. He followed it up by jumping on top of her while she was still lying on the ground.

"That's enough of that." She heard a familiar voice say before a fist slammed into the thug's face. She looked up to see Ichigo standing over her protectively. "If you have something against a member of my squad, I insist you bring your complaints to me first." He said, getting between her and the would be kidnappers.

"Who the hell are you!?" Jai yelled out, blood leaking from his misshapen nose. Ichigo brought his right hand up, his thumb cloaked in his crimson Reiatsu, and flicked it. In the same instant, Jai's elbow exploded, taking a majority of his arm. "ARRGH! MY ARM!" He screamed in pain as he fell to the ground.

"Bala de francotirador." Ichigo muttered as he brought his hand down, his thumb smoking from the release of power. "Senna. Why are you in a graveyard?" Ichigo asked, unsheathing his blade while his opponent was writhing in pain.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" She yelled at him as she got up to fight again.

"Senna, you're a Soul Reaper in the Living world." He explained as Jai got back up. "That means you're a member of my squad." He flared his Reiatsu, letting the pressure weigh down on his opponents. "I never abandon my allies." He growled as the green clad warriors faded into shadow, one by one. "That's a new one." Ichigo muttered as he let up on the pressure. "Whose Ganryu?" Ichigo muttered, recalling the name before his intervention. From behind, Senna tried to sneak away... until Ichigo grabbed her obi and held her up in front of him. "So, I said head back to the barracks." Ichigo scolded the flinching girl. "You apparently heard, 'go to the graveyard, have no backup, and almost get kidnapped'. What was so important that you had to come here for?" He asked, letting her down so she could stand.

"My entire family is buried here." She explained, looking nostalgic as she stared at the tombstones. "It's a little fuzzy, but I have memories of when I was alive. I just wanted to see those places to confirm those memories." She said, giving a sad smile. "Sorry. I'll head back to base now L.T." She told him before Ichigo grabbed her again.

"That's not happening." He said, making her look at him in surprise. "Those guys matched the description of our main suspects. They just attacked you. You're possibly in more danger. You're going nowhere on your own." She shrunk a little in fear of the hybrid. "You're coming with me Rookie."

 **(Kurosaki Household)**

"So," Masaki said in a deathly sweet tone, "how did you charm this one, Ichigo?" Ichigo and Senna were standing side by side, most disapproving stares with one actually looking serious. His father was the only one that knew immediately what was happening.

"This is, a new member of the squad that recently became a target of a suspected threat to the Living world." Ichigo explained, earning a look of relief from the women in his family. "I don't go after every pretty girl I see mom." He groaned while Senna introduced herself to the family, blushing the whole while.

"Hello, I'm Senna." She bowed respectfully. _'He thinks I'm pretty!'_ She teased him earlier, but she thought he was being polite. "Thanks for having me."

"I'll go get a bath ready!" Yuzu said, happy to help her brother and father.

"I'll get the bed ready." Karin said, heading for the guest room. Masaki simply whacked Ichigo on the head.

"That's for not calling that you wouldn't be home till late!" She pouted. "I made such a nice dinner too." She went to help Karin while Isshin made a subtle nod to his son. Ichigo led Senna up to his room.

"You can rest here while we wait." He said, taking a seat at his desk while returning Kon to his stuffed lion body.

"Boys rooms are always so boring." She said while taking a seat on his bed. "But your family seems nice. My dad was way different." Her expression changed as she reflected a painful memory.

"Hey, everything alright?" Ichigo said, snapping her out of her pause.

"Yep." She said, quickly recovering from the memory. "You talked pretty openly about Soul Reaper stuff in front of you family though."

"Probably because dad's the captain of our squad, the one in charge of the world of the Living." Ichigo explained. "And yes, I earned my position. It wasn't given to me because of my relation."

"I know." She agreed. "The way you handled those jerks at the graveyard was just so wow!" She cheered, kicking off her shows and acting out the events from earlier that night.

"That reminds me." Ichigo said, recalling the name. "That guy said someone named Ganryu wanted you. Any idea why?" She stopped her playing and dropped back down, sitting on his bed.

"No idea." She said before pointing an accusing finger at the hybrid. "If you hadn't shown up, I could've gotten more information."

"Or get kidnapped like they were planning to do." He said, countering her argument. "Good rule of thumb. If you're unsure about a fight, immediately release your Zanpakuto." There was a knock at his door. He opened it up to reveal his mother.

"Tell Senna the bath is ready whenever she is." She said with the gentle smile that was prevalent in his memories. They looked to his bed, only to find Senna already asleep. Ichigo was going to wake her before feeling his mother's grasp on his shoulder. "From what you said, it's been a long day. Let her rest." Ichigo returned her smile before they heard movement, finding Senna snuggling into his bed with moans of delight. Ichigo's muffled name was heard. "Didn't charm this one huh?"

"Ichigo's just a natural with the ladies Masaki." Isshin said, pulling his embarrassed son away from his mother. "Look Ichigo, communications with Soul Society are still down, the entire squad is patrolling the city, and we haven't heard from Urahara yet. I want you to head to Yamamoto and tell him what's going on." He ordered, ejecting Ichigo from his body again.

"It's weird when I keep switching between these bodies." Ichigo groaned before pulling open a Garganta and jumping through it. He flew through the dark empty expanse, guided by the glowing road he created for himself, toward a place that felt familiar. His only guide in the infinite expanse between dimensions. He found his destination as he tore open a hole into Soul Society. He came through to the other side and landed in front of Unohana. Once he settled, he found himself in Yamamoto's office with Ukitake, Kyoraku, Urahara, Unohana, and Yamamoto as they were discussing something. "Bad timing?" He asked the collection of the wisest members of the Gotei.

"We actually sent a runner to find you Ichigo." Ukitake answered. "Do you have any new information you might want to share first?"

"Only that the leader of the guys behind this is named Ganryu and he wants Senna for some reason." A look of surprise flashed flashed across the faces of Ukitake and Kyoraku. Unohana seemed to steel herself while the Commander let out a tired sigh.

"After the war with the Quincy, Soul Society worked on creating something resembling an ordered government." Genryusai started, delving into the past. "Most of the stronger noble clans and more sensible captains wanted to have a democratic system while others tried to rule like royals. One of these clans eventually tried to seize control by force, but was defeated easily. As punishment and an example, we banished them to the Precipice world, where we thought they would eventually perish."

"That family was known as the Ryodoji Clan." Urahara continued in place of Yamamoto. "And Ganryu was one of the last remaining members of the main family. We suspect that they've been living as nomads, going from one Valley of Screams to the next. This was the first time there was ever such a quantity of Blanks so it's suspected that they're using them to mess with the one between Soul Society of the Living world."

"And what does this have to do with Senna?" Ichigo asked the scientist. Ukitake was about to answer before a glare from his old teacher kept him silent. "Why does he want her?"

"I have an idea, but I need to finish searching the databases." Urahara answered smoothly. "Since there was a massive influx of recruits, it's taking some time to shift through all the files."

"For now, continue you mission." Yamamoto ordered. "Protect the Shinenju." His young pupil nodded before reopening a Garganta to return to the Living world. "How soon Urahara?" He asked the eccentric man in front of him. Urahara pulled out his fan and tapped his chin in thought.

"Mayuri assures me he'll finish both projects by tomorrow." He answered, already thinking about the possibilities of the joint projects they could work on.

 **(Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers!)**

 _Ichigo's Punishment_

"Now go and make me proud!" Masaki told Rangiku, who was clad in a bikini. The strawberry blonde winked confidently to the Quincy as she made her way to the bathroom, where Ichigo was taking a shower. Uryu showed up to deliver a report to Isshin about what they found.

"Masaki Oba-san?" He asked his distant relative, catching her attention. "Ichigo always told me about you in nothing but praise as a gentle person. Why are you, essentially, torturing Ichigo with this?" Masaki gave the boy a teasing smile.

"I assure you Uryu, I have nothing but love for my children." She said, just as Ichigo let out a scream. "I'll stop when I feel like he's been appropriately punished for becoming such a naughty boy in my absence."

 _Uryu's Teenage Struggle_

"Hello Uryu." Mayuri greeted, having resorted to the second option of procuring a certain sample he wanted. Hunting down the Quincy that had access to whatever at the Karakura hospital. "I was wondering-"

"Ichigo already told me what you wanted." Uryu quickly responded. "And no, we do not have any of what you're looking for at the Karakura hospital. You sicko." He said, not letting Mayuri finish.

"Damn!" The skeletal man cursed, fishing out the photos of his daughter from his pocket. "This whole venture was a waste of my time!" He was about to tear up the provocative pictures with furious abandon before he noticed a blush on the Quincy's face. "You want them?" Uryu fidgeted, memories of when he was almost assaulted by the girl flashing in his mind. He couldn't deny that she was certainly attractive though.

"H-how much?" The Quincy asked, caving in to his teenage hormones. Mayuri looked indignant.

"Are you suggesting that I'm so depraved that I'd sell erotic pictures of my daughter?" He growled at the human. "Because if so, 2000 kan for the lot. Up front." He said, calming down instantly. Uryu, began to pull out his wallet.

 **New abilities**

 **Bala de francotirador (Sniper Bullet): Compressing a Bala around a single digit increases it's speed, power, and piercing capabilities. Meant for precision or long range attacks.  
**


	38. Boiling Point

**A/N: I want to call the next chapter, 'Ichigo destroys everyone' but that's not poetic. But yeah, Ichigo's going all out so expect OP annihilation of the Dark Ones. And yes, Ichigo is still suffering PTSD from killing people, it's not easy to get over unless you're amoral. The next chapter is when we see Memories of Nobody end and how I saved Senna, in the only way that made sense to me. Till then, enjoy.**

Boiling Point

 **(Karakura Town)**

The next morning came and the search for the Shinenju and the Ryodoji clan started again. Isshin left for Soul Society to help plan with the other captains while his seated squad members took over the search. Ichigo and Senna went back to the train station, being the first located sighting of the Blanks en masse. The place became crowded with most of the people walking around, almost aimlessly.

"I'm bored~!" Senna whined. "How much longer are we going to stay here?" They were waiting for fifteen minutes.

"This is where those blanks first showed up, remember?" Ichigo stated, scanning the groups of people. _'It's not usually this crowed around this time. What's happening?'_ He wondered as he watched the blank expressions of the people as they walked by. "Anyway, stay close to me. Which would work better if you'd stop running off on your own." He said, turning to find her already gone. "Why am I not surprised." He said before following her trail of spirit threads. "Did you forget that you were attacked last night?" Ichigo asked, stopping when he saw Senna talking to a soul of a crying child, trying to comfort him.

"He says his name's Tomoya." Senna explained when she noticed Ichigo. "Said his father and him were going to the festival in their car. He took a nap and when he woke up, he was all alone." She explained the story the crying boy just conveyed to her.

"He's probably in Heaven by now." Ichigo said to the kid.

"No he's not!" Tomoya argued. "He's out there looking for me right now! I know he is!"

"Then how about Ichigo and I help you look for him?" Senna suggested. "We'll all find him together." Ichigo groaned at getting stuck babysitting two children now. They started off toward where Tomoya said his father would be waiting.

"Senna?" Ichigo called to the girl. "Aren't we in the middle of something?" He said, trying to remind her about the attack and the Blanks.

"Don't we also have no leads?" She countered, shutting the hybrid up. "Besides, Soul Reapers are supposed to help. Aren't we?" She said with a smile before continuing to follow the young boy.

"She's not wrong." He muttered before joining the two as they proceeded on the long walk to wherever the festival was supposed to be. They spent a couple of hours searching the city, Senna's infectious energy and cheer pushing him to continue the journey without complaint. All the leads and searching eventually led to a shrine at the top of a hill. "Why are you trying so hard?" Ichigo finally asked Senna when they saw the paper lanterns. "You had no guarantee that there was a festival or that his dad would still be around."

"It's going to be a long journey for that kid." Senna replied instantly, giving a melancholic smile. "This is his last wish before that trip, so I'd like to see him off with a smile. I can't bear to perform a Konso on a scared little kid like that." She said in a surprising moment of maturity. They entered the shrine, Senna helping Tomoya look for his father while Ichigo watched the crowd of people aimlessly wandering about.

 _'This isn't right.'_ He thought to himself as the kid's father found them, getting into a tearful reunion. _'They seem like they're talking, but I can't hear anything. It's almost as if they're... no.'_ He heard the father and child say their final piece.

"I guess you were so wrapped up in helping Tomoya that you didn't even notice." The father said with a smile. "All the souls that are gathered here, I was able to find this place thanks to them." Ichigo's eyes widened.

 _'These people are souls?'_ He continued to think, coming closer to an answer that he didn't want. _'They don't have Soul Chains, they seem to be moving about aimlessly. What if we couldn't find any Blanks because they didn't_ look _like Blanks!"_ He thought back to the shopping plaza and how it seemed to clear out while he and Senna was on the Ferris Wheel, the train station that was crowded during at an odd time that day, and now here. What if they were all Blanks? That would mean that Senna had the Shinenju... or worse, IS the Shinenju. He asked Yamamoto a while ago about his time alive. To the ancient captain's knowledge, no Shinigami could remember their time alive. The process of Reincarnation washes away past memories by the time they fully become Shinigami.

"Don't you understand?" Tomoya said as father and son began glowing, signaling their passage to the next life. "They're here because of you. I'm surprised you didn't know. If it wasn't for you, they wouldn't be here." The boy explained as the two expressed their thanks one last time. Ichigo cursed as his suspicions were confirmed, his hand going for his Shinigami badge.

"Why me?" He heard Senna ask in a shaky voice, scared at the idea of whatever was going on. "Why are they all attracted to me?" Ichigo turned to her as she looked at him with frightened eyes. "Ichigo. I think... I must be... is it true?" Ichigo put away his badge before pulling the scared girl in for a hug.

"Senna." He said, rubbing her back soothingly. "Your memories, are they-" He attempted to ask before a Senkaimon opened up. Through it came Soi-Fon with a few of her patrol force, Urahara with Nemu in tow, Renji, Rukia, and Ukitake. "What's the news?" He asked, almost knowing what was happening. Renji stepped forward and delivered the report.

"We're acting on a level one order from the Captain Commander. Ichigo, you are relieved from active duty of protecting the Shinenju and are now to find and stop the Ryodoji clan from whatever it is they're planning. Now hand over the girl." He said sternly, almost threateningly in his tone, like he wasn't happy about it himself. Nemu stepped forward to deliver her report.

"After an extensive scan of the Gotei 15, Kido Corps, Onmitsukido, as well as Shin'o Academy a total of ten times, there has been no mention of any Shinigami named Senna or matching this girl's description." The artificial life explained robotically. "The Zanpakuto, Mirokumaru, was the registered Zanpakuto of a Soul Reaper from a century ago that was sucked away by the restrictive current within the Dangai over a century ago. All evidence points to the Shinigami, Senna, being the Shinenju." Senna gasped in shock and tried to protest their claims.

"That can't be, what you're saying isn't true!" She said, almost like she's trying to convince herself more than anything. "I am a Soul Reaper, I just know I am!" Suddenly Urahara was in front of her, his hand on her shoulder and making her flinch.

"Tell me," He said in his most gentle tones, "what _do you_ remember about your life? When did you come to the world of the Living?" She looked up at him hesitantly as he smiled down. "It's okay, we won't hurt you." She took a breath to settle herself as she talked about what she did recall.

"I remember walking by the banks of that river two days ago. I know my name is Senna." She said confidently, a confidence that waned as she talked. "When I was a little girl I-" she grasped her head, almost as if remembering hurt. "then I was alone."

"It's alright. Breath Senna." Urahara advised calmly. "Ichigo, this girl is in fact the Shinenju and she's in grave danger." He explained to his favored student. "Ganryu is using the Blanks to draw the two worlds together to collide and mutually destroy each other. If he gets his hands on her then he'll be able to accelerate his plans three fold. We need to get her to safety as soon as possible." He said, knowing Ichigo's usual though process.

"But what gives you the right to-" She attempted to ask before the captain cut her off again.

"Yes, right now she has thoughts and feelings." Urahara acknowledged before continuing with the practical argument. "All of which don't matter in the slightest if Ganryu gets his hands on her. She's the cornerstone to his plans to destroy the two worlds. So understand if we don't give her a choice in this matter either. It's either, treat her as a person or risk losing her to the enemy." Ichigo was conflicted, he understood the gravity of the situation, but he couldn't stand the thought of Senna being locked away, no matter the reasoning. It was then he remembered some crucial details. They were surrounded by Blanks and their current enemies can appear out of thin air.

"Move!" He yelled, expelling his soul as the Ryodoji clan members came falling out of the sky and the people around them turned into the white form of the Blanks. "Aw damn it!" He cursed, pulling out his blade. One of the falling opponents released several missile like projectiles between the two groups, making them leap away from each other. Kon stayed near Senna, taking the protective role while his master prepared to fight. The first to come after him was Jai. "Didn't learn from last time did ya?"

"A minor setback." Jai said with a grin as Blanks flew towards his missing limb, slowly reforming it to its previous state. "You won't beat me so-" He said before Ichigo blew up both of his arms with the same technique as last time.

"Not impressed. I can do the 'regrow limbs' thing too." Ichigo said as the man glared at him. "Difference is, I'm better at it." He then kicked Jai across the face and through a couple of trees. He saw the other Soul Reapers fighting off either the Blanks or the exiled clan members. The strange weapons of the green clad enemy kept the Soul Reapers surprised and distracted. "Not dealing with this crap. Limit one, release!" Ichigo called out, breaking the first seal of his power. Everyone felt the increase in his strength as swarms of Blanks tried to attack him, only to be swept away with a single swing of his blade. Unfortunately, a good number of them went after Senna as well. Kon was able to fend them off easily with his enhanced reflexes and implanted martial arts skills letting him dance through and strike down every Blank with ease, but got separated from Senna as well, who was going after the white haired leader of the entire assault.

 _'I AM a Soul Reaper!'_ She cried out in her mind. _'I'll prove it!'_ She thought as she exited her body and jumped to attack the man stood watching over the entire attack. "Bring them to the Twilight!" She called out, following Ichigo's advice and not holding back. "Mirokumaru!" She charged valiently, just as Ganryu turned and slammed his fist into her gut.

"Thank you for coming to me." He said with a cocky smile, looking at her like a thing rather than a person. "It saves me the trouble of dealing with these Soul Reapers."

"The fallen clan of Ryodoji!" Ukitake growled, glaring at the man that sought nothing but destruction.

"I know nothing of that." He spoke, looking down on the assembled Shinigami that were still fighting of thousands of Blanks. "We are from the clan of darkness. The Dark Ones."

"That name is stupid." Ichigo said, appearing behind them. "Now drop Senna." He growled, flaring his Reiatsu. Just then, hundreds of Blanks flew at Ichigo and covered him in explosions. The ones on the ground began to follow suit, just as they were being attacked. A rain of light arrows and balls of fire struck down on them just as much as they exploded, a giant orange shield carrying the Soul Reapers to safety. "That tickled." Ichigo said, sweeping away the cloud of smoke that surrounded him. The Dark Ones began to charge at Ichigo, who bypassed them all and appeared in front of Ganryu. Reishi surrounding his blade as he prepared to destroy the man responsible for the attack, until he hesitated. Memories of killing Ginjo and Tsukishima flashed in his head yet again, how easy it was, how little was left, what would happen to his friends. The second he saw Senna's scared face made him pause, and the Dark Ones took that chance, running him through with every blade in their disposal.

"Ichigo!" Senna cried out, just as she and Ganryu faded into the darkness and out of his reach. Ichigo watched as she was taken, roaring in anger as he slashed in a full circle, seriously injuring each Dark One within reach of Zangetsu as they fled. Seconds later, Ichigo was fully healed and furious. They took Senna because he was still dealing with his trauma. The Living world and Soul Society are at risk, and he failed to stop it. He was not looking forward to this lecture from Genryusai.

 **(Soul Society: Captain's Meeting)**

"Completely unacceptable!" Yamamoto yelled at the young hybrid, every captain flanking down both sides, ending with Tessai standing opposite to the ancient commander. Barely an hour passed after Senna was taken. "You had the chance, right in front of you, and you hesitated. If you had swung your blade, you could have ended this whole mess right then and there. The Shinenju-"

"Her name is Senna." Ichigo grumbled, angry at the disregard for the girl's rights as a person.

"That doesn't matter!" He roared at the boy, trying to convey the gravity of the matter. "The Dark Ones have her and can now accelerate their plans to destroy everything."

"Captain Commander, he's still just a boy." Isshin spoke out in defense of his son, to which Toshiro coughed loudly. "He's fifteen, he's still not ready to kill as easily as the rest of us."

"Sentimentality will get you killed on the battlefield Isshin." Urahara responded. "In this case, Ichigo failed his mission and put so much more at risk because of it."

"Now drastic measures must be taken." Yamamoto said wearily. "Urahara, what is the situation?" He said, consulting one of his smartest officers. Urahara straightened out and delivered his report.

"The original rate of expansion would have the Valley of Screams reach it's critical point within six hours." He said, bringing up a three dimensional map of the Valley. "However, with the Shinenju and proper placement, that rate increases to give us almost two hours. If left alone, the collision between Soul Society and the Living world would see the destruction of one, if not both worlds." The news left a heavy tone among everyone in the room.

"Commander Tsukabishi," Tessai straightened out as the head captain called on him, "prepare the Kido cannon." Everyone in the room was split between agreeing and disagreeing with the plan. Ichigo clenched his fists in anger, at himself, the Dark Ones, and his sensei for making this call. "Lieutenant Kurosaki." Yamamoto said, making the hybrid look his aged teacher in his eyes. "Make no mistake that your hesitation has forced my hand. However, I will not stop you from going to the Valley and Screams if you wish." He said, surprising everyone in attendance. "You will be by yourself, no member of the Gotei will join you. If you are still in there by the time we must fire the cannon, it will still be shot. Do I make myself clear?" He said as Ichigo took in his teacher's words. _Save her if you wish, but don't expect this to stop._ Ichigo knew what he was going to do.

"To you all, she's the Shinenju." Ichigo said, steeling his resolve. "To me, she's a member of squad 15. I _will_ protect my squad members." He flicked his hand in the air, opening a cleanly made Garganta, and charged through it.

"Master, are you sure about this!?" Ukitake cried out in concern. "Ichigo is still just a child!" Yamamoto merely smiled.

"Juushiro, is your faith in your junior disciple truly so weak?" He asked, confusing the sickly man.

"Ichigo's too stubborn to let one loss stop him." Urahara said, sharing the old man's confidence. "Once he's set his mind on something, he'll do it no matter what barriers stand in his way."

"Really, it's a question of which is more merciful. Ichigo or that cannon." Isshin continued.

"Still, now's a good time to test our latest project!" Urahara said cheerfully. "May we?" Yamamoto nodded.

"They are not members of the Gotei after all."

 **(Karakura Town)**

Ichigo stood on the bridge, looking down on the entrance to the Valley of Screams. Chad's patrol found it yesterday during their patrols but thought nothing of it at the time. Now, Ichigo had his destination, his mission, and his determination. This time, he would save Senna.

"Are you sure about this sir?" One of the squad members asked Uryu. "Letting the lieutenant go in alone." Ichigo tilted forward and fell into the shining portal.

"He'll be fine." Uryu said, just before they all heard the same thing.

"Limits one and two, release." A crushing pressure appeared and faded in an instant as Ichigo crossed dimensions.

( **Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers!)**

 _Riruka's Eyes_

"And now, time to remove the bandages." Urahara said as they began to unwrap the gauze from around the Fullbringer's head. After a week for her new eyes to settle in, they decided to witness the end result. Ichigo and the other Fullbringers were in attendance for the grand unveiling in the hospital room. After a tense few seconds, they finally got the wrapping off and let Riruka slowly open her eyes. Everyone took in the sight of Riruka's electrified pink iris as they handed her a mirror.

"Y-you actually did it." She stuttered, taking in her new eyes in confused elation. Not sure if it's what she really wanted.

"I like it." Ichigo stated. "Matches your hair." She looked at the hybrid, and got her first real good look at him.

 _'What a hottie!'_ She screamed in her head, while everyone gasped.

"Well, that failed." Urahara said. "You specifically said, hearts. These, are stars." He put the mirror in front of her, only to see star-shaped pupils before returning to normal. Now all she felt was dread. "Oh well, time to try again." He said, picking up a scalpel.

"KEEP HIM AWAY FROM ME!"

 _Ishida's Memories_

Uryu came home after a night of patrolling Karakura, dealing with weak Hollows, helping instruct new recruits, it was just a rough week for him. He came home to a dark house and his parents asleep on the couch with the light from their television illuminating them. His father laying on his back with his mother snuggling up to him, finding warmth in her husband. Uryu smiled, happy to actually see this image when he and his father struggled for so long in training. He walked over and pulled a blanket over the two, wishing them goodnight. Then he saw what they were watching, his parents in bed, disheveled and bare.

" _So what should we name her?"_ His mother asked on screen, patting her stomach.

" _Decided on a girl huh?"_ His father responded, hugging her close. Uryu turned off the TV and pulled out the tape. It was labeled, 'Honeymoon'.

"Must destroy." He growled. "Must bleach brain."


	39. The End of the Valley of Screams

**A/N: Yes, I know what it looks like. I said I was going to save Senna and I will, but you're going to have to wait and see how I plan on doing that. I've been thinking it over for months since writing this fic, it's the ONLY way I found to save Senna in an appropriate manner. Ichigo will still disapprove of killing, but he'll be more willing to do it now after learning the consequences of hesitation.**

The End of the Valley of Screams

 **(Valley Of Screams)**

 _'Where... am I?'_ Senna thought to herself as she came too. She found herself in in a canyon lined with crevices on both rock faces that extended for miles. She was strapped to a pole with a red cloth ring binding her to it. Several floating purple orbs were orbiting around her and the poles. She heard movement ahead and saw the Dark Ones heading for her. "So what? I just hang here and wait while you mope about losing? Waiting for your stupid plan to ultimately fail?" She said defiantly against the guys that held her prisoner.

"How dare you speak to Lord Ganryu in such a manner!" The man with the rocket pack growled at her, stopping when his master raised his hand.

"Relax Rihan, I've long since abandoned the need of formalities." He told his loyal second in command. "And your bravado is charming, but futile. With you here, our plan _will_ succeed and our vengeance against the unjust laws of Soul Society will-"

"NO ONE CA~RES!" Senna interrupted, showing more disrespect for her captors. "What good is your plan going to do? You want to destroy the Living world and Soul Society? To what end? How do you ultimately benefit from this? It doesn't matter, because you're going to be stopped." She took on a condescending and confident smirk. "My lieutenant _will_ stop you."

"What makes you think Soul Society will send anyone out to save someone who doesn't exist?" Ganryu demanded. "In case you haven't noticed, your 'lieutenant' wasn't much of a threat to us." He boasted while snapping his fingers and beginning the ritual, making the Blanks and their energy swarm around her. Soon she was wrapped in cloth made of Reishi that coalesced around her and reformed into a strange altar. The defiance in Senna's eyes, never faded once.

"Because he said so himself." She said with a smirk. "He never abandons his allies." When she said that, a crushing pressure made itself known to everyone in attendance. "That's probably him." She spoke, hiding her relief with casual calm.

"Riyan! Benin!" He called to his artillery and crossbow sniper. "Get up there and prepare to attack! Jai, Mue, Bau!" The dark skinned, slender, and giant men stiffened at his call. "Defend the Shinenju at all costs!" This close to victory, he refused to fail. Until a single phrase froze the very blood in his veins.

"Too slow." They all heard as Ichigo was already in between them and Senna. Jai let anger override his reason as he immediately charged at the hybrid. Ichigo raised a hand up. "Ikkotsu." He whispered before throwing his fist forward. Jai's body collapsed around the fist buried in his gut, feeling his organs rupture and his bones turn to dust, before flying off from the force of the blow and crashing through layers of rock. The event took place instantaneously. "Looks like I still need work. He's still in one piece." Ichigo said, giving himself to his more violent nature. He looked over the Dark Ones with cold black and glowing yellow eyes. "For your crimes, and threat to life, you're all to die." The Dark ones gaped at the strength and ferocity locked away behind those eyes. The club wielding Bau charged at him with the intent to crush him with his mighty clubs, an effort of futility. Ichigo caught the club and weathered it's shockwave before thrusting his palm into the man's gut. "Hado #33, Sokatsui." He said, unleashing the punishing pale fire at point blank range and turning the man into ash.

"M-monster!" Mue gasped as two of his allies were struck down easily. Ichigo was in front of him in a heartbeat, his blade swirling with Reishi as he brought it down.

"Getsuga Tensho." He whispered as he killed another of the Dark Ones. He looked up to see Senna and Ganryu, looking at him in fear as he hastened his progress. Senna was wrapped in a weird, viscous matter that was calcifying into a strange tree. Ganryu suddenly smirked as Riyan and Benin shot down at him. A barrage of missiles and bolts coming down on him. Just as soon as they were fired, they were destroyed by two unlikely allies, showing up to aid the Hybrid. "I thought wasn't getting backup." He stated as the Fullbringers turned to him.

"The Captain Commander said that about the Gotei." Ginjo said, hefting his claymore on his shoulder. "We're still not members."

"Besides, we had time to kill." Tsukishima responded. "Let us have some fun and you do your mission Kurosaki." Ichigo nodded his acknowledgment as he shot toward Ganryu. Riyan was firing more missiles at Ichigo, only for Ginjo to intercept them and wipe them out with an energy blade. "Think we'll get in trouble for this?" The more laid back of the two asked.

"I was always more for giving orders, not following them." Ginjo responded. "Besides, we already got what we came for." The two looked up at their chosen opponents. "What's the harm in having a little fun?" He asked before they charged at the Dark Ones.

 **(Tsukishima vs Benin)**

The purple haired Dark One blocked the white katana of Tsukishima before pushing off from the blade. She threw a few daggers before firing another bolt at him. Tsukishima swerved around the attack as he flew toward his opponent disappearing from her view. He reappeared right in front of her and slashed her from shoulder to hip, his blade leaving a shallow cut as it phased through her body. He jumped back as she hesitantly felt her wound.

"I'm hurt that you've forgotten about me so soon, Benin." Tsukishima said, addressing the Dark One as an old friend while his Fullbring took effect. "I said I would check the situation personally, but Lord Ganryu just didn't feel like waiting did he?" He knew her entire life after that cut. All of her memories were his knowledge, free for him to manipulate at his leisure.

"Yeah..." She said hesitantly, unsure of her own memories before fully falling victim to his power. "Yeah, sorry. We had a window of opportunity and we took it. We didn't have long to take advantage of it."

"It's alright, but answer me one question." He said, trying to gather more information. "Why did you all listen and trust Aizen?"

 **(Ginjo vs Riyan)**

Riyan kept up his barrage of missile strikes toward the Fullbringer, desperately trying to end him so he could try to stall the Soul Reaper from undoing their plans. Ginjo proved too fast and had a good counter to his missiles. It was either he dodged them in time, or he destroyed them in a single swing of his energy cloaked blade. But unlike his opponent, Riyan had the limitless supply of Blanks to power his attacks. He sent out the next barrage, while a few strafed around in the confusion to get him from behind. Ginjo swung his blade and was enveloped in the explosions.

"Finally! Got him!" He cheered, before feeling himself get impaled from behind. He looked over his shoulder to see a lightly singed and ruffled Ginjo, with his blade shoved through Riyan's chest.

"That was honestly annoying." Ginjo said, looking down at the Dark One as he desperately tried to summon Blanks to heal himself. "But I doubt you have anything useful to tell me." Ginjo flared his power, making his energy blade incinerate Riyan. "So goodbye!" He yelled, before destroying the missile shooting midget. "And meanwhile, you were playing with your enemy's head again. Weren't you?" He asked, looking to his side to find Tsukishima with his ever present and cold smile. "We already got what we wanted from that guy Ichigo punched, so why bother?"

"I got her memories, but I wanted to know their feelings." Tsukishima explained. "Their thirst for vengeance had long since consumed them. Easy prey for Aizen to use to his benefit." Just then, a massive torrent of black energy suddenly appeared and tore a hole in the dimensional space. "That wasn't necessary and probably dangerous." The world began to shake as the tear grew.

"Oh crap... run!" Ginjo yelled as they departed, leaving the rest to the hybrid.

 **(With Ichigo)**

Ganryu threw all of his abilities at the hybrid, all to stop him from crushing his mission of vengeance. Swarms of blanks, the calcifying slime that created this false tree they were in, thousands of daggers, none of which even slowed the hybrid down. Ganryu watched in fear of the boy, the monster, that Soul Society sent to kill him. He slashed through all the Blanks with simple swings, let his Reiatsu tear through the gooey slime, and deflected the blades with his bare skin.

"NO!" He yelled, appearing in front of Ichigo. Refusing to hide in the shadows any longer. "My clan was unjustly banished by the Soul Society. I will have my-"

"Just shut up." Ichigo said with such intimidation that Ganryu froze. "I don't give a damn about your clan's history and you deserve no sympathy." He said as he cut one of his fingers. "There is nothing to justify your actions to anyone." He raised his finger up to Ganryu and charged a cero, mixing it with his blood. "But I'm doing this to get my squad member back. Gran Rey Cero." He unleashed the dark torrent of power as it destroyed everything in its wake. The last of the Dark Ones died instantaneously, frozen in the presence of a truly dark beast. "Oops. That was probably a bad idea." Ichigo winced at the tears that began to form all around him. The sky, bleeding the restrictive current of the Precipice World. "Gotta find Senna fast. Limit restore!" He said, sealing his power back up and releasing a Pesquisa. "Found you!" He said, flying down to the heart of the tree and prying open the path to Senna. "Having trouble Rookie?" Ichigo asked with a smile.

"Good to see you too L.T." She said with a smile as she recalled the feelings and memories of the Blanks, as well as her own happy memories. She was unsure of her past, but she knew that her memories with Ichigo were entirely her own.

 **(Soul Society: Seireitei)**

"We have reports. Lieutenant Kurosaki has recovered the Shinenju and caused devastating damage to the Valley of Screams." One of the communications officers relayed to Yamamoto and the gathered captains. The old dragon smiled as he watched his student emerge from the dimension with Senna in his arms. He succeeded in his mission in less than half the time he was given.

"That boy's really something." Kyoraku said while Ukitake was gaping in shock. "Took care of the Dark Ones and began the process of destroying that dimension." He looked down to see Isshin boasting about his son, leading the cheer among the rest of the Gotei in attendance. "Definitely a future Captain Commander."

"In time, maybe." Yamamoto conceded. "He is still young and driven by his emotions before duty, but he'll grow and he'll learn. A leader must learn to listen to their heart as much as their head. Something I remembered just recently." He said, sharing a moment with his students. _'Yes, a fine commander in time. But that punch was too sloppy. Back to the punching board for you boy.'_ He thought just before alarms began going off.

"Warning! Several Reiatsu signatures are being detected, coming from... THE VALLEY OF SCREAMS!" The man yelled, surprising everyone as the images changed to look into the dimensional pocket. It was then that Yamamoto got the final confirmation of the Vandenreich's return. An entire battalion bearing Yhwach's banner.

 **(World of the Living)**

"Hey Senna, we made it." Ichigo and Senna burst free from the dimensional pocket, greeted by his entire squad cheering at his victory and the smiling faces of his friends... and Ginjo and Tsukishima. "What the heck were you two doing there anyway?" He asked the Fullbringers as they joined their squad on the bridge. The two former enemies smiled at the hybrid with the same smugness they once had. Senna, went to talk to Ichigo's other friends.

"Serving probation." Ginjo explained, pointing at a seal on his neck. "Considering what we did, or almost attempted, we are currently on probation. We do anything out of line, we're dead."

"So for now, we do the field intel gathering." Tsukishima said, holding up his bookmark. "My Fullbring, 'Book of the End' can cut through anything, or lets me control someone's memories after I cut them. As a bonus, I get a comprehensive knowledge of those I cut. It was suspected the Dark Ones were influenced by Aizen and we were sent to find out."

"Thanks for punching that one guy," Ginjo said, "made the job short."

"So what did you find out?" Ichigo asked.

"Aizen met with Ganryu and the Dark Ones." Tsukishima relayed. "He told them that he sympathized with their plight and the injustice of Soul Society and that now was the best chance they had to strike. They were so desperate to get their vengeance, they were ready to throw their lives away for this insane plan. That's all I got from them." Ichigo pondered on the information. What was Aizen's goal in doing this? Testing out their strengths and current defenses? These thoughts were cut short when Uryu cried out.

"Ichigo! Behind you!" He said, making Ichigo turn as several tendrils pierced through his major joints and wrapped around him. He saw a figure with a white helmet, a white cloak covering its body and single glowing eye. The thing suddenly began to retract its limbs, pulling Ichigo towards it and back into the collapsing dimension.

"Target locked, recovering Ichigo Kurosaki." It spoke robotically. "Get over here!" It yelled as Ichigo began to struggle against it. Chad was quick to respond, transforming his arms and firing a blast at the unidentified Quincy. It swerved to dodge and Chad grabbed onto the tentacles that were pulling Ichigo into the rift.

"Don't just stand there!" Uryu yelled as Tatsuki began raining down fire on the strange bot while Orihime deployed her shield at the same time the thing pulled out a large minigun. "Help your lieutenant!" Uryu pulled out his Quincy bow and began firing thousands of glowing blue arrows. The rest of the squad sprung into action, either pulling Ichigo back or firing kido spells at the Quincy bot. It so far had proven too fast and too durable to let go of the hybrid, who was trying to make sure his limbs didn't tear off. He could grow them back, but it still hurt and he didn't want to risk it with any member of the Vandenreich. Ginjo and Tsukishima tried attacking it from behind but it reacted so fast that it managed to shoot holes in their chests, forcing them to retreat and Orihime to multitask.

"Guys!" Ginjo coughed out with some blood. "He's not alone! More are coming!" He took a quick glance back into the Valley of Screams and saw more white clad figures coming to the dimensional portal. They were having trouble with this one thing, how could they fight off more? Senna looked portal and remembered that she was the only one that could close it, but at a cost.

"Cover me!" She called out, getting overhead and in the center of the portal. Uryu jumped next to her and saw a battalion of Quincy soldats coming toward them, getting their bows ready. Uryu responded in kind and began shooting at every arrow they fired.

"Senna!" Ichigo growled out, pulled against his binds while his squad either fired kido spells, pulled with Chad, or tried to hack away the mechanical tentacles. "What are you doing?" She began to glow as the world seemed to change.

"I'm closing the portal." She said, calmly, almost resigned. "Returning the memories to the Blanks."

"What?" He asked, disbelieving that she was doing what he thought she was doing. "Limit one release!" He called out, breaking his first seal again. "Senna stop this! You can't-!"

"Yes I can!" She yelled out. "You said it yourself, squad 15 looks after it's own!" She looked at him with sad eyes. "You've done so much for me, it's time I returned the favor." A whirlwind enveloped her as she flashed him one last bright smile. "It's the least I can do."

"Senna no!" He roared, jumping toward the robot that was pulling his. "Ikkotsu!" He roared as he punched the android, breaking a hole through it and shattering his hand in the process, but he was freed from his binds. He turned and pushed himself toward Senna, just as the wind exploded. "SENNAAAA!" He cried out as light enveloped the world.

" _Ichigo, can you do me one last favor?"_ He heard her voice through the haze of light.

 **(Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers!)**

 _BG9's Attack_

"You think everything will be fine?" Bazz-B asked his fellow Sternritters as they came into the world of the Living. "He's just supposed to hint at the Vandenreich's actions."

"He'll be fine." Bambietta dismissed simply. "He wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the mission." She said, just as they saw Ichigo and his squad struggling with the android in question. "Or he could screw it up."

"He follows orders to the letter!" Bazz-B yelled out. "What the hell?" Just then, radio static came from Bambietta's person.

" _Sternritter E. I have captured Ichigo and am now returning him for your personal pleasure as instructed."_ The message from the android cut as both Bazz-B and Candice turned to glare at the blushing brunette.

"You slu-" Candice was about to say when the exact same message played, but for her.

" _Sternritter T. I have captured Ichigo and am now returning him for your personal pleasure as instructed."_ Now she was gaping in surprise and blushing mad.

"Can I have a go before you try to kill him?" Candice asked.

"How dare you!" Bambietta demanded. "Killing a stud like him would be criminal! Let's take turns." She said, getting her fellow's agreement. Bazz-B just hung his head in defeat.

"Why did it have to be you two?" He asked, just before the bridge exploded.


	40. Memories of Senna

**A/N: And thus ends the first movie as I move on to another more cheery subject... I also need to think more about what to involve in the next chapter if I want to keep it from being too short. The ideas I have are, Yumichika finishes his kido training and reminds his squad why he's one of their best, Toshiro spars with Ichigo, Ichigo and Uryu visit Soken's grave, Ichigo and Byakuya discuss the upcoming clan marriage, and finishing out on the Kenpachis' union... Okay maybe that'll do it. Till next time!**

Memories of Senna

 **(Karakura Town: Riverside Beach)**

Hours passed after Ichigo's assault on the Valley of Screams. The Blanks disappeared without a trace, the Dark Ones were dead, and for now, everything is peaceful again. On the surface that is. Yamamoto ordered Soi-Fon and her stealth force to investigate the area and recover anything they found. Squad 15 was taking the time to focus on improving their skills after the sneak attack on their lieutenant and their near uselessness against the perpetrator. A solitary android with Quincy abilities. That's what Soi-Fon was currently looking at with a strange sense of dread.

"Ichigo did a number on this thing." She muttered, trying to remind herself that it was out. Being torn in half by the closing portal and missing half of its head from Ichigo's punch, but she couldn't stop the strange sense of fear she thought she had long abandoned. "Alright people, wrap this up." She ordered as her team finished salvaging everything they could find after combing the riverside three times. "Urahara and his spooks want to fiddle with this thing as soon as possible." _'And the sooner I get away from it the better.'_ She thought before looking to the other bank of the river, feeling the Reiatsu of squad 15's lieutenant.

 **(Graveyard)**

She wanted confirmation, wanted to know for a fact whether she existed or not, whether she would be remembered or not, whether Ichigo would remember her or not. She had a fragmented memory that was slowly disappearing more and more as she felt her life fade. She wanted to see what she thought was her family's grave, see whether she really lived or not. As long as someone remembered, as long as Ichigo remembered her, that would be enough for her. He carried her to the graveyard as her inconsistent memories played in her mind.

"Just down this road." She said weakly, losing her remaining life energy by the second. "Fourth from the end." He went to the grave in question. "Is it there? Is there a name?" She asked, her voice cracking as her vision left her. She felt him tense as he looked at her supposed gravestone, the grave that had no mention of Senna.

"It's there. Clear as day." He lied, his voice sounding relieved, but his body gave it away to her. "You had a life, a family." He said standing back up as she let out a whimper.

"Thank you Ichigo." She said, crying with what little strength she had. "Thank you for everything." She felt her body grow warm as she began to fade from existence. "Thank you Ichigo." She tried to muster the strength to kiss him goodbye, one last thing to do while she lived. But her lips never reached his cheek, her body faded from existence. _'I love you.'_ She thought one last time, her thoughts reaching his mind as she disappeared. He let his arms drop and his head hang in shame, feeling the crushing weight of defeat yet again. Only this time, at the cost of someone he swore to protect. He wallowed in his guilt as Urahara appeared behind him, catching a falling amber ball from behind Ichigo. He watched the hybrid drop to his knees, mourning the loss of the girl. He slowly pulled out the girl's ribbon he recovered on his way there and place a comforting hand on his student's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ichigo," he said as gently as he could, "there was nothing you could do in the end. The Shinenju was a paradoxical existence that forms and disappears no matter what. Returning the lost souls on the path of transmigration after returning their memories." He felt the hybrid shake more as tears came out of his eyes. "I know it hurts." He said, speaking from experience. "All of this amazing power at your fingertips only to remember that there are things even you can't stop." Ichigo slowly reached out to Senna's ribbon and took it from his mentor. "Normally, everything about the Blanks and Senna will fade from everyone's memories. Your father decided to have her registered as a Soul Reaper and made it a point to memorialize her sacrifice." Ichigo slowly stood up, letting his will to overcome guide his hand once more. "Which will ultimately make it easier when we finally bring her back." He said jovially, making Ichigo look at him in shock.

"You can do that?" He asked, hopeful at the idea of Senna's resurrection.

"Ichigo, the moment we even suspected Senna of being the Shinenju, I started working on something to bring her back." He explained, holding up the small Gikon. "Just before the Dark Ones attacked, I put this inside of her. It recorded every memory from when she first appeared to the instant her Shinenju self faded." He pocketed the small ball and opened the Senkaimon. "There's nothing we could've done to stop her from dying as the Shinenju, but there is a way to bring her back. Mayuri and I are devoting a good portion of our efforts to doing so." He turned to face the shining portal. "Yama wants you to report back soon Ichigo, so settle your business." He said as he started walking toward the path to Soul Society. _'Now, Senna Shiba or Senna Kurosaki?'_ He idly wondered as he crossed dimensions.

 **(Las Noches: Monitor Room)**

Aizen watched the various screens placed around Karakura Town, the city he needed for his ambition. Over his many years of research into the Oken, he discovered two things were needed to make one, 100,000 souls and a land rich in spiritual power. That land was Karakura Town and it had plenty of souls for him to craft his key into the King's realm. Only now he still had problems to deal with, his incomplete Hogyoku and Ichigo Kurosaki. He created his forces, but production was slowing to a crawl and he probably needed to craft an Arrancar solely to oppose Ichigo. Ever since he revealed himself to Soul Society, his growth skyrocketed explosively and Aizen himself wasn't sure how strong he was, or any of his friends for that matter.

"At least that's one nuisance out of the way." He muttered, watching the Valley of Screams fade into nothingness. He managed to send the foolish Dark Ones to their deaths, but didn't get a full glimpse into Ichigo's current ability. He was only sure that he had multiple seals on him. "Maybe I'll send some of the rejects to test his allies, and maybe a certain cat for him as well?" He pondered, already thinking of sending one of his most loyal and a brash thug giant.

 **(Karakura Town: Sternritter house)**

Bazz-B and his two female colleagues made their way to an out of the way house, not too close or far from their targets, and began to set up for the long run. They had access to a great deal of wealth thanks to noble roots and various actions some of the more expendable Quincy were taking to fund the dark empire, so money wouldn't be an issue. Next, they had to enroll in the school and try to keep their Quincy heritage a secret. A plan they are sure will ultimately fail the moment they encounter Ichigo and Uryu. His majesty warned them that Ichigo is a war potential for good reason and has caught the attention of the only man he ever feared.

"So, we're going to be attending his school soon. Right?" Asked Bambietta, wearing a similar outfit to her uniform but more casual like her fellow Sternritters, switching the cap for a black beret and the cloak for a denim jacket. "Does that mean we have to wear those uniforms?"

"I hope not!" Candice vehemently rejected, wearing a green tube top and denim short shorts. "I have legs the world NEEDS to see! I don't do lunges for nothing."

"Yeah," Bazz-B said while looking at her well endowed chest, "it's your legs the world wants to see." He wore red and black punk attire. "Can we just focus on our mission instead of your looks?"

"Can't we use our sex appeal to entice them?" They asked simultaneously.

"When is it ever that easy?" He responded, rubbing his brow in frustration. "Our mission is to bring them to our side, already difficult because of their misguided anger to his majesty and BG9 has already made it harder because of his attack. We have to be careful in our approach." He told them, actually focusing on his mission. _'Unfortunately, I understand their anger all too well.'_ He thought, remembering how Yhwach destroyed his home long ago. _'How will this play out in the end?'_ He wondered, thinking back to the display of camaraderie the two Quincy had with the Soul Reapers. _'Maybe there's another way.'_

 **(Flashback: Valley of Screams)**

He was cold, feeling himself slowly dying. His felt his lifeblood seep from his body as his insides were turned to paste. He couldn't even muster up the smallest command over the Blanks to heal his wounds. He couldn't die here, he refused to die here, not until he got his payback on the little bastard that kept blowing off his arms. With sheer determination, Jai attempted to raise himself to return to the battle. Unfortunately, that was not meant to be for him.

"Well well well." He heard a smooth dark voice say. "Ichigo did a number on this guy."

"A little frightening to see how much stronger he really is when he's not holding back." Another voice said, almost disarming in its calm tone. "But that makes this job almost too easy." He said as Jai saw the vague figures of two people standing over him.

"Who the hell are you?" Jai asked, coughing up blood from his broken insides, feeling more of his life fade.

"We're the new black op interrogators for Soul Society." The larger figure said. "And you're going to give us everything you know about what we want." Jai let out a bloodied cackle.

"I'll never tell you anything." He defied. "I'm already dead."

"Oh, your compliance isn't an issue." The thinner figure said as he raised his blade and stabbed through Jai's chest.

 **(Flashback end: Soul Society)**

"From what I saw, Aizen met up with them and persuaded them that now was the time to act." Tsukishima told Yamamoto, delivering his report to the ancient captain. "The Dark Ones were all too willing to take the chance, hearing that the Gotei 13 was severely weakened and the Shinenju was going to appear. They never suspected that the information was outdated." Yamamoto stroked his beard in thought.

"Aizen seems to be either testing our current strength, or just biding time until his forces are ready." He said as he rose from his desk, sensing Ichigo's arrival. "Continue to train yourself in stealth and speed. We don't know when and if Aizen will launch another attack." He got out a traditional calligraphy set as the Fullbringers left the old leader, just as Ichigo came in.

"Sensei." Ichigo bowed respectfully of his head teacher. "I-"

"That punch was still sloppy Ichigo." He interrupted, handing his student the set. "The second one was just barely better but I saw the damage you did to yourself. Your control is still wild and your enemies _will_ take advantage of that."

"Yes Sensei." Ichigo conceded, taking the Sumi(ink stick) and grinding it on the Suzuri(ink stone) after pouring water on the grinding surface, creating the ink for the focus exercise his master wanted.

"I hope this experience was enlightening for you Ichigo." He said, watching as his student slowly engrossed himself on the slow process of grinding the ink for his calligraphy. "One must put the greater good above their morals. You managed to win out because you were stronger then all of your opponents this time. But if a few must be lost to save a majority, that act must be taken. A moment of hesitation can spell disaster that could cause irreparable damage." He told his student as he continued grinding the ink. "Now, when you are ready, write the kanji for your blade's name." Yama instructed as he began to brew tea for himself and his student.

 **(Squad 12 Research Labs: Restricted Level)**

Urahara lowered himself in the hidden elevator, going down into the private area of the Research and Development labs, where only few minds were privy to the personal experiments that only the heads of the labs were conducting on their own. He came to a room illuminated by the glow of monitors and various glowing fluids of ongoing experiments. It used to be that only one person was allowed in here, the president of the R&D department that led squad 12. Now, Urahara was here with only one other person.

"How is she coming along Mayuri?" He asked, walking up to a large glowing blue tube that held the nude blank form of a developing soul body in liquified Reishi. Normal physical gigai were child's play for the two, this was near complete resurrection they were attempting.

"The process should be no different from my creation of Nemu." Mayuri stated from a different area of the room, dissecting and tinkering with the robotic body that Soi-Fon and her team recovered earlier that day. "Then, I was working from scratch. Now, we have a blueprint in mind. Just dispense the girl's memories and soul into the slot." He instructed, further disarming the broken android. Urahara took Senna's Gikon and placed it into the sphere recess that receded into the machine, changing the color to amber as the ball dissolved and mixed with the liquified energy.

"You know something odd, Mayuri?" The eccentric man asked his subordinate. "When we looked up Mirokumaru, it said that it could only utilize electricity. She manipulated wind and air currents. Is there something we're missing?"

"One thing at a time Kisuke." Mayuri responded, the clunk of heavy machinery sounding the end of his disassembling of the robotic Quincy. "Now let's see what makes this tick."

 _'Yeah,'_ the shop owner thought as he looked to a small jar that once held a previous experiment, _'one thing at a time.'_

 **(Central Underground Prison: Muken)**

Ichigo finished his calligraphy exercise, drawing out the kanji for his blade in calm focused strokes. Yamamoto said nothing as he examined Ichigo's final result before sending him back into the lowest level of the Underground Prison, where 'Yachiru' waited for him. Fear and nervousness crept along his nerves as he remembered her brutal lessons and how he was left in a pool of his own blood in the end, but now he moved in spite of that trauma. The elevator opened to reveal the lone figure of Yachiru Unohana that awaited him.

"Barely a week since we were last here." She said, her cold voice echoing in the endless dark abyss. Ichigo strode out to meet his challenge. "Are you a warrior? Or still a child?" She asked as Ichigo stood across from her. Just as he was about to answer she immediately made to cut his throat, only to be stopped by his blade as he blocked her. She looked into his eyes, seeing a familiar resolve reflected in them once again. She smiled in twisted delight before jumping back. "Good. Now let us begin."

 **(Soul Society: Two days later)**

Unohana released Ichigo, feeling confident in his progress as a swordsman, back into the careful tutelage of Genryusai. Ichigo was going over the katas of the advanced Hakuda that spawned the punches Yamamoto drilled into the boy's head, repeating moves thousands of times until his motions became flawless. Ichigo further displayed his potential to the aged captain as he changed over the past few days, becoming more focused and confident in his actions and performance, showing his potential as Yamamoto's eventual successor.

 _'Or rather, Kyoraku's.'_ He thought grimly, looking at the old painting of the ancient monster that he was in the early days. He moved to lighter thoughts as he continued the mountain of paperwork that existed on his desk, coming across one that filled him with mild dread and great annoyance. "Only they could take a happy occasion and make it seem terrible." He moaned, seeing the final registration forms for the wedding between Unohana and Zaraki.

 **(Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers)**

 _Team up of Vengeance_

Ichigo made his way through the halls of the 2nd division looking for a certain someone.

"You know I'd prefer if there was an appointment made to meet, Lieutenant Kurosaki." Soi-Fon said, suddenly appearing behind Ichigo, making him jump slightly. "What do you want?"

"Well, remember when I first brought back the previous captains and Urahara said a few choice words that made you kick him in the face?" Ichigo asked, making the petite captain raise an eyebrow before gesturing for him to continue. "Wanna help me get a few years worth of payback?" He asked with a mischievous smile, making the hornet's eyes widen before gaining a similar smirk.

"We are going to get along splendidly." She said, already thinking about the coming storm.

 _SWA Changing of the Guard_

"Now that things have settled down, I call this meeting of the Shinigami Women's Association." Nanao said to the assembled notable females of the Soul Society, including Orihime and Tatsuki. "First on the agenda is the welcoming of new members, 1st lieutenant of squad 9, Mashiro and fifth and sixth seats of squad 15, Tatsuki Arisawa and Orihime Inoue." She announced, causing a small round of applause from the assembled women. "Next, with the retirement of club president, lieutenant Kusajishi, the title of president falls to the vice president." She said with a smirk on her face. "Me! I now lead the Shinigami Women's Association! Now we can finally make some actual headway in this club!" Unohana then decided to rain on the poor girl's parade.

"Then good luck with the severely slashed budget we just got." She said with a smile, making Nanao freeze and lose all color.

"Wh-what are you talking about captain?" She stuttered, as every other member turned to the serene captain with shock.

"The abuse of funds and budget coupled with the lack of action from the SWA during little Yachiru's run as president has shown a lack of competency among the group and repeated disregard of private property threatens to eliminate funding entirely seeing as you've constantly invaded the Kuchiki estate without the head of the family's permission to use his home as a meeting ground for the association. That _and_ your gross abuse as head of the budgetary committee, was brought to Yamamoto's attention that the contributions the club has made are disproportionate to the usual budget. Most of which is being allocated to the Men's Association in response. Also, you've been fired from the position of head of the budgetary committee." Unohana said with a smile as every other member could only look on in shock.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?" Nanao cried, seeing her chance practically crumble around her.

"Because of the actions of the new financial officer of the Shinigami Men's Association, 3rd seat Uryu Ishida." She answered as everyone gawked at the idea that someone competent was leading the men now. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a wedding to prepare for."


	41. Union of War Gods

**A/N: I'm aware I didn't update for a while. I was juggling with some of the scenes, particularly Yumichika's return to squad 11, then I decided to replay a few games to clear my head, then I decided to cave and watch Sailor Moon Crystal, which prompted me to actually read the manga, then I just decided to take a break for a little while. I make no apologies because I said this has no set schedule, but I will tell you what took so long. On another note, 'I just don't like it' isn't a good enough reason to not have the Bount arc, so now I have to explain why. A) They predate the SRDI by a century at most and, even though it was a secret project, why create another institute that does the exact same thing instead of making the original R &D lab public and improve on it? B) They would never side with Soul Society, they were so consumed with vengeance that they broke their own established laws to eventually get revenge. Actually worse than Hollows in that regard when they went after living souls. C) Even if I did do that arc, with Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, and Isshin being as strong as they are, the Bounts would never even reach Soul Society. And D) Cool fights does not excuse how bad the rest of the arc, which is why I consider Road to Ninja to be the worst Naruto movie. I watched the Bounts because I didn't know what filler was back then, if I did, I would've skipped it.**

Union of War Gods

 **(Living World: Soken's Grave)**

Uryu and Ichigo made their way to the final resting place of their teacher and grandfather. It's been half a month since they finally went to Soul Society, half a month since Aizen's treachery was revealed, half a month since Uryu found his grandfather's killer, half a month since Soken's dream and the dream of many Quincy in his time was finally realized. The third seat of the Living World squad was a Quincy, recognized as a valuable ally to the Shinigami. After centuries of bitterness and struggle between the two sides, the dream was finally realized. The dream that the last elder Quincy would never get to see. He was gone, killed in soul by Mayuri Kurotsuchi, drained by Yhwach, and lost forever. This grave was nothing but a reminder of the man he was. A kind, loving grandfather and teacher to the two Quincy to change so much. Buried with him was his Quincy cross and shroud.

"Hello grandfather." Uryu said, kneeling down before the grave and giving a prayer. "Sorry it took so long to get back here, things took a while to settle down." Uryu slowly recounted the tales of the duo's ventures and accomplishments, some filled with laughter, others filled with tears. "I found the one responsible for your death." He said on a somber note. "I almost threw away everything I had, simply to kill him. But I didn't give in to my hate... you wouldn't have wanted to see that." He said, feeling tears well up in his eyes. Ichigo placed a comforting hand on his cousin's shoulder. Uryu took a breath to steady himself and continue. "Now, I'm a member of the Court Guard Squads, serving in the Living world. We finally realized the dream grandfather." He said, letting the tears come out. "You should be here to see it." Ichigo wrapped a comforting arm around the crying Quincy, sharing the pain in missing their long lost teacher and grandfather. Dawn became noon as the two paid their respects to the fallen elder.

"Come on Uryu." Ichigo said, pulling himself up. "We can't relax yet." He said grimly, not looking forward to the disaster coming ever closer. "You're still not done with you're project." Uryu joined him with a look of determination, as if heading into battle.

"You're right." He said, steeling himself for the coming storm. "I still have to apply the finishing touches to Captain Unohana's wedding Kimono." He tensed his arms in preparation.

"Which wouldn't be a problem if you didn't literally start from scratch." Ichigo said, opening up a Garganta for the two. "How did you even make that much progress in just half a week?" He asked, only to hear Uryu's cocky chuckle.

"How, you ask?" He said with a smirk. "With careful use of Rasotengai and pure speed and skill!" He yelled triumphantly while Ichigo stared at Uryu.

"Mayuri gave you a drug didn't he?" Ichigo asked bluntly.

"It was hard to say no." Uryu responded, not even changing his demeanor.

"How could you not say no?" The hybrid asked as Uryu blushed. "Forget it, just indulge in your hobby."

"It relaxes me. Okay?" The Quincy defended as they made their way for Soul Society, already preparing for the special day of the first and the latest Kenpachis' union in equal parts cheer and dread.

"I'd do my own relaxing, but I've had no time to spend with Orihime or Tatsuki!" Ichigo grumbled. "And Rangiku would only make it worse." Uryu was confused for a second before catching on.

"And to think you were a prude." He said, prompting Ichigo to punch him really hard.

 **(Squad 11 Barracks)**

"-Ichigo will be standing at the ready with the ring, we'll say our vows, Tessai will announce us as wed, then we'll kiss to make it official." Unohana explained to her betrothed, for the hundredth time because he never paid attention. "And no, you are not to fight Ichigo at any point until at least a month after our marriage." She scolded as the berserker finally tore his vision away from his bald lieutenant helping to train his squad. "Yes, it's been a while but we want Soul Society in one piece for our wedding. A wedding YOU proposed Zaraki."

"Yeah, I understand." He mumbled. "Not exactly happy but I understand. Speaking of marriage, am I taking your name or the other way around?" She opened her mouth to answer when the barrack doors suddenly slammed open. "Took you long enough. You ready?" He asked as all eyes turned to the only kido user in the squad.

"I apologize that I've kept you waiting sir." Yumichika said smoothly as he made his way through the assembled members of his squad. He moved with a grace that was associated with him as he kept his pride in moving 'beautifully'. "And captain Unohana, glad to see you here as well." He got in front of the two most notable swordsmen in Soul Society as he knelt before them. "I'm ready to take my place as your third seat captain." He said with confidence. Kenpachi merely grunted.

"I remember saying that you had to earn that place Yumichika." He said, standing up and towering above everyone in the room. "Listen up! Third seat is officially up for grabs! Anyone wants it, head outside and fight Yumichika!" He announced, making a good number of his squad cheer, some saying that 'kido is for the weak', 'Yumichika didn't deserve it for lying about his skills'. Those familiar with Yumichika's skill wisely sat out while Ikkaku went out to watch his friend's real skill, followed by both Kenpachis. Thus, Yumichika stood in the courtyard of his squad's barracks to face his opponents for third seat.

"I'm not sure about the captain's claim about you being one of his best." A nameless challenger boasted. "It's the squad's creed that we're melee fighters. We face our opponents head on and strive to our physical limits! We ain't gonna acknowledge a kido specialist until he earns it! Right?!" The man shouted. Yumichika raised an eyebrow before pointing behind his challenger. The lone warrior saw the rest of the squad cheering for Yumichika to take back his spot. Kenpachi looked annoyed while Unohana merely found it amusing.

"I'm not sure whether to be pissed or not." Zaraki said as the lone nameless idiot in his squad slowly tried to back out of the ring. "Begin!" He shouted, prompting Yumichika to appear next to the poor shmuck and backhand punch him into a wall. "Are you as disappointed as I am?" He asked his wife to be.

"I find it rather touching." Unohana giggled. "Your squad is much closer than when I led the 11th." She said before a though occurred to her. "That reminds me. I never taught these brutes manners now did I?" A dark, cold, atmosphere covered the area as 'Yachiru' showed her face. "You think you're forgiven for the treatment you gave my medics? The people you trust your lives to, I might add?" With the exception of Kenpachi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika, the entire squad faced the wrath of the first Kenpachi.

"Wow." Ikkaku muttered as he watched the motherly captain, break and mend bones in an instant.

"Beautifully frightening." Yumichika whimpered.

"Damn it that's hot." Kenpachi grinned, watching his predecessor work. His loyal 2nd and 3rd backed away slowly.

 **(Squad One training grounds)**

Ichigo continued his training under Yamamoto's tutelage, waiting for the wedding and in preparation of the next conflict to come. He couldn't describe it beyond instinct, but he felt Aizen would be making his move soon. Yamamoto had Ichigo practice sword swings, determined to bring him to his full potential, while filling out some final bits of paperwork. Mainly allowing for the rest of the civilians in Seireitei to finish evacuating because they all feared what was to come for the honeymoon between the Kenpachis. Currently, Ichigo had bracelet weights attached to his wrists while his swings created noticeable air ripples on the ground. This was interrupted by the arrival of the youngest of the current captains.

"Captain Hitsugaya." Yamamoto greeted as the white haired youth made his way to the commander and his student. "Any visit is always welcomed, but what brings you here?" He asked, recognizing the focused look in the youth's eyes. He was here for a fight.

"Hello Head Captain." Toshiro bowed respectfully to the leader of Soul Society. "I'm actually here to request a sparring match with lieutenant Kurosaki." This caught the hybrid by surprise as he lost his grip on the practice blade he was using, which went flying off to wherever.

"Can I ask why?" Ichigo questioned taking the weights off and setting them carefully on the ground. "This is kind of out of nowhere." The ice captain closed his eyes and reflected on his thoughts.

"When Aizen betrayed Soul Society, he singled you out Kurosaki." Toshiro started, remembering the bleak day when his world was torn. "He considers you to be the biggest threat against him. I wish to test myself against that." He said, keeping that cold resolve in his eyes. Ichigo, on the other hand, was ambivalent. He heard good things from his father about Toshiro, mainly about being a calm and focused leader and considered a child prodigy by most of his peers with the strongest ice-type Zanpakuto, but made it clear that he and Ichigo were in separate classes.

"Very well. I'll allow it." Yamamoto said, making the youths turn toward him. "The more varied your opponents, the more experience you'll gain and adapt Ichigo, and Hitsugaya could use the motivation. The two of you represent a new generation of Soul Society and it would be good for you two to fight." Ichigo nodded to his teacher while Toshiro bowed in respect.

"Thank you sir." He turned back to Ichigo. "I look forward to this." He said as the two went to opposite ends of the training grounds. Toshiro unsheathed his blade, a katana longer than he was tall with a four pointed star while Ichigo just stood there. Genryusai started the match, surprising Toshiro because he thought the hybrid wasn't ready. That moment of hesitation was short as he charged at Ichigo with the intent to slash him from overhead. An attack that was stopped cold when Ichigo caught the blade with his bare hand, his hierro protecting his body from injury. _'What the-?'_ He thought as Ichigo lifted him into the air and punched him in the gut, sending him flying back to the opposite side with a crash. This is what separated the two youths, Toshiro was considered a prodigy but has halted much of his training due to the managerial requirements of being a captain with near endless paperwork, Ichigo was training to fight one of the few beings to rival the Head Captain. Toshiro was considered gifted and let himself slow down, Ichigo refused to stop at gifted.

"If you wanted to spar with me then go at it seriously." Ichigo said as he flashed stepped in front of the ice wielder, trying to slam his fist down again. Hitsugaya dodged to the side and tried to swipe at Ichigo's side, only for him to pull himself to the side with the hand he embedded into the ground. He threw his foot out at Toshiro, who jumped back and called out to his Zanpakuto.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" He yelled out, creating a length of chain from his hilt, ending in a crescent shaped blade, and bringing out a Chinese dragon made of ice. He sent down a number of ever changing ice dragons, remembering how their last bout went. Ichigo's response was to create a single katana blade and swing a Getsuga Tensho blast, destroying each of the dragons as he shot himself towards the young captain. The moment he was in front of the ice wielder, he swung his blade down and sent Toshiro to the earth like a cannon shot. "Bankai. Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" He yelled out, letting the ice cloak his form and granting him wings and a tail while ice covered his limbs in icy claws. Three sets of four purple ice petals floating behind him.

"Well, that escalated." Ichigo said as Toshiro's Reiatsu strengthened. "Zangetsu." He said, changing the blade in his hands but began to compress his power around himself. His katana grew in length and turned as black as night. "Closest thing I have to a Bankai myself." He flashed in front of Toshiro again and slammed their blades against each other, with the young captain visibly struggling. They continued the exchange of blades, sparks and bits of ice flying as their blades collide in a flash of movement. Nothing escaped Genryusai's gaze as he carefully watched the two fight.

 _'Ichigo's continued growth is impressive.'_ He thought as his student destroyed another ice dragon. _'The other seal on his body continues to weaken him until he can fully master his Reiatsu, which can only happen when we find his peak. He's almost half my prime by now.'_ His focus shifted to Hitsugaya as his petals faded. _'And you, captain Hitsugaya, hopefully this makes you aware. You cannot rely on your Bankai to win every fight. You must return to the basics, improve your kido and swordsmanship.'_ Toshiro used his chance to get Ichigo caught in a pincer attack between more dragons, five in front and one behind. Ichigo summoned up his spirit bow and fired five massive bolts to destroy the attack in front, and threw a perfect Ikkotsu at the one behind him, shattering the entire beast. It was then that several giant ice pillars surrounded him.

"It takes a while to do this." Hitsugaya explained as another petal faded, leaving him with one. "I made sure to distract you with my dragons and used their ice to mold this technique. "This fight is mine." He twisted his sword, making them all shoot toward Ichigo. The hybrid watched as the ice came at him, while his pinkie finger turned black and began to crack. The ice encased him just as he called out the spell.

"Hado #96, Itto Kaso." He whispered, creating a form of a katana out of concentrated crimson flame. Instantly turning the ice to steam and create a heated shockwave that shook a good portion of Seireitei. Hitsugaya stared in shock as Ichigo shunpoed in front of him and took a fierce punch to his gut, dispelling his Bankai and knocking him out. "And that's my win." He said as he brought the two of them down, his finger regenerating from using that spell. "Sorry about the mess Sensei." He told Yamamoto as he dropped off the young captain.

"It's no matter Ichigo. This should show the boy that he cannot rely on his Bankai for everything." He said, looking down at the young captain. "He earned his position, but still such a child. That shall be rectified." Ichigo bowed and took his leave, needing to get ready for Zaraki's wedding. On his way he found his lost practice sword, with several Shinigami struggling to move it from the crater it was in.

"Sorry," he said as he went over to the blade and lifted it effortlessly, "lost my grip on that. Anyone hurt?" He asked as the assorted Soul Reapers slowly shook their heads. "Good." He said with a smile as he walked off, preparing for the wedding of the match made in hell.

 **(Kenpachis' Wedding Reception)**

Chaos. That was the word used to describe what happened. For the most part everything went fine in the ceremony; everyone was in place, Kenpachi's squad was behaving, his kimono was still in one piece, nothing was on fire, Yamamoto walked Unohana down the aisle along with some of her older colleagues, Tessai lead the ceremony, the two Kenpachis exchanged sake and rings and were officially wed, Zaraki taking his wife's name since he never had one. Unohana threw the bouquet which was caught by Rukia. Though by the smirk on a certain cat that was intentional, since Ichigo's and her wedding was next. All in all, a civil affair... then everyone started drinking. Rangiku, somehow, talked Tatsuki and Rukia into drinking with her. Kyoraku accidentally switched his nonalcoholic beverages he brought with the alcoholic ones and Chad learned he has a low tolerance. Nemu was last seen dragging an unconscious Uryu away. Isshin was sharing a few drinks with his side of the family who were in talks with the Kuchiki elders. Yumichika was roped into stylizing some of the SWA's hair while Ichigo was nursing a black eye from a fistfight with most of the eleventh that was for fun. At some point, no one is sure how, the bathroom caught fire. Orihime got the short straw and had to stay in the living world while the other leading members of the 15th went to the wedding... she was the winner in this matter.

"I'm starting to question my own sanity." Kenpachi Zaraki Unohana said to his new wife. "Because I should never be one of the more sane and well behaved people at a party." Retsu let out a giggle as Hisagi made a poor drunk choice of words that earned him a punch to the face. Ichigo never got that memo about jokes regarding Matsumoto's boobs.

"Just wait till later, 'dear'." She said, letting her Yachiru side come out. "We'll have our 'fun' then." Zaraki grinned in anticipation while 'Ichigo's ladies' dogpiled on him. He cries for help went ignored.

 **(World of the Living)**

"Everything seems alright, just making final repairs after the Blanks incident." Hiyori told Orihime over her Soul Tracker. "Didn't think interference like that would crash practically all our systems." It was the middle of the night and Orihime joined the squads on patrol. Division 15 was the de facto front lines for Soul Society with empowered humans at the forefront, vigilance was key for the squad. So it meant a lot to Orihime that her friends trusted her to keep everything safe and ready for there return. Lisa and Hiyori were busy dealing with the remaining problems from the time with the Blanks so visuals and sense were their best bet for now. Hiyori didn't want to reactivate anything unless she was sure nothing would explode.

"Right, you focus on that and I'll call it a night after one last sweep." Orihime responded, planning a route that would end at her home.

"Kay. Stay safe kid." Hiyori said as she hung up on the barrier maiden. She started walking, just as she felt a disturbance right behind her. She turned to see a large humanoid hollow, with a dual layered cowl ending in a point on it's head, a long whip like tongue, and a hovering top where its legs should be. It's Reiatsu was obviously greater than most hollows.

"That's a menos." She whispered as it attacked her with its tongue. She jumped out of the way and immediately attacked. "Koten Zanshun!" She yelled out, sending her primary attack at the hollow, nearly bisecting it at attacking the edge of the hollow's hole. Then the upper half suddenly disappeared while the lower half was revealed to be a separate body and began to charge at her. "Santen Kesshun!" She summoned her shield, stopping the misshaped hollow, and leaving her exposed from the other half's attack. The monster's tongue came at her, only to stop an inch from her face as the creature froze, a paper charm stuck to it's face.

"What am I going to do with you?" She heard a familiar voice speak out as the other hollow disappeared for the moment. "Always getting into trouble. But I guess this time's my fault." She turned to see her older brother, looking slightly annoyed. "I should've started training you when you manifested your Shun Shun Rikka. But that can wait till later, after I deal with these hollows."

 **(Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers)**

 _The SMA Recruits New Members_ (Set after Ichigo fought the Fullbringers)

The Shinigami Men's Association, where the manliest of men gather together to indulge in the manly lifestyle. Seeking the perfect path of macho, a search that could be going better. Tetsuzaemon looked over his fellow associates, lieutenants Kira, Hisagi, and Omaeda, captain Ukitake, Akon from squad 12, and the third and eighth seat of squad four, Iemura and Ogido. Usually, their group was always at odds with the Women's Association, but today was the mark of a brand new era for them. They were getting three new members from the hot new squad fifteen!

"My fellow men." Iba spoke out, loud and proud in the open jacket, sunglasses attire of the SMA. "Today, we greet new brothers to the Men's Association! Introducing, captian Isshin, lieutenant Ichigo, and third seat Uryu!" He called out as the rugged Kurosaki patriarch came in, dragging the unconscious bodies of Ichigo and Uryu.

"Nice to make your acquaintance." Isshin said, flashing a confident smile.

"What's wrong with those two?" Ukitake asked, almost worried.

"I had to get them _REALLY_ drunk before they would actually join." Isshin answered, just as the two began to stir. "I said this would be good for them, but they were stubborn."

"Uryu." Ichigo growled, his hollow healing fighting hard to fix the worst of his hangover.

"I already know where to hide his body." Uryu responded.


	42. The Enemy Moves

**A/N: Ichigo Awakens is about one year old now! I shall celebrate this by... doing nothing. It's Easter, that's enough people. Regarding the Inoue siblings, I spent a lot of time thinking about this and that was the closest I could figure out. In the end I apparently decided to create a new group, one that Ichigo is not a part of. Yes, that needed clarifying considering the source material. In regards to ideas and suggestions you make, try to keep it to Bleach and what to do inside of that mythos, I.E. what abilities to give to characters that I'll give Bankai to. Do NOT suggest any crossover elements that have no place in Bleach. Example, Dragon Ball operates on a completely different mythos and power scaling. Awakens is a Bleach centric fic, I MAY do a separate crossover fic, but that will be at the timeskip before the Blood War. I've heard some good ideas about some things, and some that were just terrible. Good idea, what I plan to do with Muramasa (not spoiling it). Bad idea, make Senna a Bount. Keep to these simple rules regarding suggestions, please.**

The Enemy Moves

 **(The Living World)**

Orihime stared at her brother in shock. He just revealed that he knew about the other life she lived and that he could train her. She looked up at the tag on the frozen hollow's face, reading the kanji for 'Bind' on it's surface. She was so lost in her surprise that her shield faded, but the Hollows had a new target in her brother. Just as soon as the bottom half of that Hollow duo left her, it tried to attack Sora. The formerly normal human just smirked as a large white serpent with small horns appeared and sprayed acid on the Hollow. As the top shaped empty soul reeled in pain the serpent shot forth and devoured the corrupted soul, swallowing it with ease.

"Thank you Hebi-chan." Sora said as he walked toward his little sister. "Come on out you lot." He called out as the Shun Shun Rikka manifested themselves, each giving a small bow to the suited man. "Hey, enough of that. I may have contracted you, but you're my sister's now. Has she been taking care of you?" Shun'o came forth and answered for the group.

"She still has some confidence issues in regards to combat, but she's treated us well." The sprite said with a smile. Sora nodded approvingly as the six fairies floated around their master and wielder.

"Sora, what is going on!" Orihime demanded, tossing the cute timid part aside for the moment to get answers. "How do you know about Hollows and my powers? And what do you mean you contracted the Shun Shun Rikka?" Sora smiled gently as he pulled out more paper tags, these saying 'purification' and threw them at the larger, frozen hollow.

"You know about the Hollows, the Shinigami, and the Quincy obviously." He started, getting closer to his sister while his white serpent shrunk down and wrapped around him. "Well, Hollows are a danger, you need to be of a specific bloodline to be a Quincy, and Soul Reapers back in the day were not the most reliable group. This allowed a rise of a group of specially trained humans to fight off the Hollows, which were far more passively destructive back then compared to now." He snapped his fingers, making the purification tags erupt into white fire and consume the Hollow. "The Exorcists, more spiritually powered humans that fought off the corrupted spirits. Monks, priests, shrine maidens, and the Onmyoji. Each used a specialized method of spells, tools, or contracted spirits." He took off the remaining parts of her hairpins to show a small, almost unnoticeable pattern that was the contract with the Shun Shun Rikka. "The people that could become full fledged Exorcists were few and far between and when Soul Reapers started to get better at their jobs, our occupation sort of faded except for a scarce few. Auntie is one of those few, and she trained me after I got us away from our parents. The Shun Shun Rikka were meant to protect you until it was time to train you in the ways of the Exorcist."

"So why did you take so long?" Orihime asked, almost glaring at her brother as she studied him. He simply smiled and gave her an uncharacteristic noogie.

"Because, my darling little sister, I'm the only one in this house that does any actual work to support us and let you go to school!" He said in a strained, cheery tone while Orihime was going 'ow' repeatedly. "School and living expenses aren't cheap and I do a lot of hard work. You have your friends to protect you and I can only have so much time off." He let go of her, letting her cradle her steaming head and give teary puppy eyes to her brother. "I can give you the scrolls and books to start you on your training, but you must promise to read them thoroughly and be extremely careful in your training. Understand?" He asked, earning a few nods from his little sister. "Good. Now let's go home. I'm starving."

 **(Karakura Highschool)**

"And that's what happened." Orihime said, filling in the rest of her friends and teammates on what occurred while they were off celebrating. "You guys sounded like you had so much fun, lucky!" She said, pouting that she had to work while they didn't, completely ignoring the shocked looks on their faces. Tatsuki was the first to bring herself out of the stunned stupor.

"Orihime, this is amazing!" She cheered happily for her friend. "If what you said is true, you could become so much stronger!" Orihime giggled sheepishly while giving a cutesy smile.

"Just happy to help guys!" She said with a wink, somehow manifesting a small star. Unfortunately, the cheer was short lived as they all felt three strong Reiatsus coming. All of which felt familiar to the two Quincy in the group. Keigo and the other normal classmates came over with a tense atmosphere.

"Hey, good or bad?" Mizuiro asked, referring to what they were all feeling.

"We got three new transfer students coming in." Keigo informed them, uncharacteristically serious for the moment. "They seem like foreigners and had this really bad vibe around them. Aside from that Reiatsu we felt."

"To put in perspective," Chizuru chimed in, "two of them are total babes and I couldn't even think about fondling them." That's what prompted everyone to look at her with shock. "Yeah, I was that scared." She said just as their teacher came in.

"Alright class, we have three transfer coming in so try to make them feel welcomed." She said as the three new kids came in, instantly catching everyone's attention. The first was a pretty lean built guy with metal nuts and bolt piercings in his ears, an unkempt school uniform, and bald aside from a long red Mohawk. He had a feeling about him that screamed, delinquent, so much that people started reevaluating Ichigo's thug status. The other two were girls, the brown haired one was neater and wore a beret while the one with green hair had a few top buttons undone. Both seemed like bad news, so much so that Keigo didn't even try to glomp either of them. "Introduce yourselves and find a seat." Ochi said as she stood to the side.

"My name is Bazzard Black, people call me Bazz-B." The Mohawk told the class, glaring at a certain hybrid in particular. "Don't get in my way and don't piss me off." Ichigo returned the glare, already knowing this was going to be trouble.

"My name is Bambietta Basterbine." Beret girl said. "And boys, don't bother. I'm not interested in boyfriends or friends at all." She finished, prompting the last girl forward.

"Name's Candice Catnipp, and just don't mess up my look." She told them, seeming like the easiest to get along with in a group no one wanted to associate with. Uryu and Ichigo shared a glance before sending looks to the rest of their friends. A simple message saying, _'They're going to be trouble.'_

 **(Karakura School Entrance)**

The day went by relatively peacefully, aside from the tense atmosphere the transfers created. There was another Hollow attack but nothing squad 15's grunts couldn't handle, something that concerned the seated members. Were these lesser Hollows scouts or was something big coming? The arrival of the three Quincy just made matters worse. They kept a relative distance but they clearly had their eyes on Ichigo and Uryu. They informed Isshin about the situation and he advised they have minimized contact with them. Something that came to a head when school let out and Bazz-B was waiting at the entrance.

"Hey! Ichigo Kurosaki." The Vandenreich elite called out to the lieutenant. "Word around the school is that you're the toughest in the school."

"Not surprising." Ichigo responded, not even intimidated by the enemy Quincy. "A bunch of idiots come to fight me often." He kept walking, getting closer and closer to Bazz-B, hoping to avoid a fight to see what his dad was planning about this situation.

"Prove it." The thug Quincy said, walking up to meet him. "Fight me." The atmosphere grew noticeably tense as the two glared at each other, Bazz-B trying to goad Ichigo and Ichigo glaring at him like an insect. "Unless you're scared, _Strawberry._ " He taunted as Ichigo kept walking and went passed him.

"Not interested, _Rooster._ " Ichigo returned as he and his friends passed by. Bazz-B clenched in anger as the hybrid ignored him, so he decided to give him no choice.

"Wasn't asking." He said, just before he threw a punch at the hybrid. Anyone with enough spiritual awareness could see the Reishi in the Quincy's arm as he struck at Ichigo. "And you're gonna regret that." He growled as his fist connected, a fist that was caught by Ichigo's hand. Ichigo matched the Blut Arterie with his Blut Vene.

"Am I?" Ichigo asked before tossing his bag to Uryu, who caught it effortlessly. "Go on ahead, I'll catch up." They all nodded and continued on, heading for the Shoten to report to captain Isshin and get their patrol schedule for the day. "And you know, Quincy, for a recruitment officer you really know how to make the wrong choices." The hybrid growled at the surprised rooster head, who received a harsh punch to the face that knocked him back a few steps. After a second passed, the duo settled into a comfortable combat stance.

"Now this is more like it." Bazz-B said with a smirk as he charged at the hybrid again. Using the barest amount of his Blut skills to enhance his physical abilities and not seem completely inhuman. He threw another punch at the hybrid, who blocked and threw another of his own. The brawl continued on for another hour, Bazz-B managing to get Ichigo a couple of times but he was in much worse condition than the hybrid. Ichigo practically danced around the Quincy's attacks, delivered punches and kicks in precise areas that kept weakening the elite. As it went on, it was clear who the victor was going to be.

"You wanna call it quits yet?" Ichigo asked, wiping some blood from the corner of his mouth. A result from a punch the Mohawk man made. "This has gotten boring and I have somewhere to be." Bazz-B growled fiercely, ignoring the burning ache of his many bruises and cuts.

"Shut the hell up!" He yelled, charging at Ichigo again, unconsciously channeling his Heat. _'I don't get it! How is he beating me?!'_ He thought in frustration as Ichigo shifted the punch away and striking the elite in the gut. _'I'm one of the top soldiers in this army! I'm stronger than this runt! That's why I have my Schrift!'_ He thought as Ichigo punched him across the face. ' _If I could just manipulate the Rei-'_ He froze, realizing now a vital point. He was strong, a master in Reishi manipulation, that was his main skill. Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't tied down by those restrictions, and he took full advantage of that. He was faster, stronger, and more skilled. _'Screw it!'_ He thought, refusing to go down without landing a major hit of his own. He poured his power into a Blut Arterie punch, aimed right at Ichigo's face. The blow connected with a loud crack. He smirked in his victory before coughing up blood.

"Nice punch." Ichigo said before pulling his fist away from the doubled over Quincy. "Mine's better." He rolled his neck around and began to walk away. "Thanks for wasting my time, _Rooster._ " He said, heading for the Shoten.

 **(Urahara's Shoten: Central base of Squad 15)**

"Ishida already informed me about the Quincy at the school." Isshin told his son while doing his never ending mountain of paperwork. "How they are likely trying to spy on you, or at least convince you to join their ranks." He put down his pen and gave his son and lieutenant his full attention. "And then you went and beat the crap out of one of them." Ichigo nodded as the Kurosakis had an intense stare down. The less combat oriented members of the squad watched their first and second in command coldly at each other. "That's my boy!" He yelled out in his ridiculous fatherly pride, killing the tense atmosphere as Lisa brought more stacks of paper. "In all seriousness though, this is troubling Ichigo. You can't drop you guard around them, especially not the girls."

"Don't worry dad." Ichigo told his father, expelling himself from his body. "There's no way I'll spill any secrets that we have now."

"Considering the training and abuse we've put you through, I don't expect you to break under that kind of pressure." Isshin responded. "It's not Bazz-B I'm worried about. You're stronger and smarter than that. It's the other two I'm worried about." He said, taking a serious look. "Too often are there beautiful things that kill with poison. They may attempt to seduce you Ichigo. That is why," the very background seemed to change into a crudely drawn version of itself while he pointed at his son, "to make you immune to feminine wiles you must be sexually satisfied!"

 _'WHAT!?'_ Ichigo screamed in his head, leading to the two Zangetsus to argue over the merits of the idea. Everyone else just seemed to sigh tiredly at their captain's antics.

"They must think you're a helpless, easily tempted virgin so they'll try to seduce you. So you must be the seducer!" Isshin continued unashamedly. "Captain's orders, GET SOME NIGHTLY! In fact, hey Lisa!" He called to his secretary, unaware of Ichigo's rising anger and clenched fist. "Want to volunteer!?"

"Certainly sir." The visored responded, slipping off her sailor outfit styled Shinigami uniform. Ichigo's anger peaked and he punched his dad in the face and through a wall. The hybrid glared at the perverted Soul Reaper.

"Disregard those last orders." Ichigo said, using his authority as lieutenant to restore order. "Captain Isshin was just spouting nonsense." Lisa seemed to look disappointed, but it was too subtle. "Did he give Uryu the same orders?" He asked, prompting Lisa to shake her head.

"No, he just assumes third seat Ishida is asexual." She answered, prompting Ichigo to sigh in annoyance.

"And this goofball is still a captain." He groaned, just as alarms started blaring. "That can't be good." Isshin came back into the room as Hiyori burst in, looking oddly disturbed.

"Just got done fixing the monitoring systems." She panted out between breaths. "Two Hollows in the park. One is definitely a Vasto Lorde." She said, shocking everyone in the room. Vasto Lordes were the strongest among hollows, enough to give captains trouble.

"Hiyori, whose at the park and call them back immediately!" Isshin ordered quickly. "Ichigo, let's go!"

"Tatsuki has already engaged them." She said, prompting father and son to bolt.

 **(Karakura Park: Tatsuki's team)**

Tatsuki was running a sweep through the park, keeping an eye out for any Hollows or Pluses. Lately there were fewer and fewer Hollows which had split a good portion of the division on whether or not this was a good thing. Tatsuki was being one of the more cautious members of the division and was keeping her eyes peeled for anything. She was doing her second sweep of the area when it happened. Two monstrous Reiatsus appeared out of nowhere and slammed into the ground, cratering it with its force. Acting quickly, her unit and herself made their way to where the power was centered. A crowd was already forming around the crater, filled with curious and worried people.

"Orders ma'am?" One of her soldiers asked, but she practically froze. These two were out of her league, she knew that much from the Reiatsu pressing down on her. She powered through the pressure and saw this giant. He was bigger than Chad with tanned skin, ridges on his head, a large hole in his chest, and a skeletal jaw on his mouth. He had these bushy eyebrows and sideburns with a long dark ponytail, and red markings under his eyes. He wore white Hakama pants and a white jacket that he left open, revealing his muscled body. Everything about him fit the description that Urahara gave them about 'Arrancar.' This was it, Aizen was making his move.

"So, where am I supposed to find this 'Kurosaki' guy I'm supposed to fight?" He said in a deep tone, shaking Tatsuki out of her stupor. "Hey! Ulquiorra, you're the expert on him right?" He called down to his companion who soon came out of the crater.

"Get everyone out of here." Tatsuki ordered quickly and urgently. "Evacuate the entire park. Normal humans, Pluses, the other Soul Reapers, just get them out of here." As much as the big guy scared her, his smaller companion was far more terrifying. Bone white skin, piercing green eyes, teal lines going down his face like tears, and what could only be described as a broken horned helmet resting on the left side of his head.

"He'll find us." The now identified Ulquiorra stated, deep but softly. "Especially with that entrance you've made." Yammy stretched his neck and surveyed the fleeing populace.

"Might as well have a pre-fight snack." Yammy grumbled before he started to take a deep breath. When that happened, Tatsuki felt a pull on her soul as saw many others beginning to lose theirs. Thinking quickly, she shot a fireball right into his mouth which then exploded. "AH! Bitch! What the hell was that?!" Yammy roared in anger.

"That would be Tatsuki Arisawa." Ulquiorra said, looking right at the human. "She's an empowered human that seems to manipulate her Reishi to act as fire. She's close to our target."

"What do you two want with Ichigo?" She demanded, settling into a fighting stance and doing her best not to collapse. Ulquiorra stepped forward, getting in between her and Yammy.

"Lord Aizen wants more information on Ichigo Kurosaki and sent the two of us." He answered, sensing two stronger presences heading their way. "Yammy is here to fight, maybe even kill him, while I'm here to simply observe."

"So how pissed do you think he'd be when he comes by to find this little lady dead?" Yammy asked with a demented sneer on his face, already planning on eating Tatsuki's soul.

"Very." They heard a voice say before Yammy got kicked in the face, hard. The large arrancar was sent tumbling while Ichigo rose to his full height. Isshin appeared behind Tatsuki and placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking her from her frozen fear.

"You did good Tatsuki." He said, gently but firm, leaving no room to argue. "Now get out of here. We got this." The captain said as he prepared to face Ulquiorra, who was already in front of Ichigo.

"So, this is how strong you are now." He said, examining the hybrid with zero malice. "You've really changed Ichigo."

"Uhh." Ichigo responded, feeling creeped out by the interest the arrancar was showing in him. When the white Hollow's words registered with him, he started to focus again. "Do I know you..." He began to ask until the two locked eyes with each other. Ichigo felt a memory, way back in his mind, pull itself free from the mental depths. "Ulquiorra? Is that you?" He asked, surprising everyone but Ulquiorra, who seemed to have the barest hint of a smile.

"It's good to finally meet you again."

 **(Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers!)**

 _East vs West_

An intense argument was brewing in the Kuchiki Manor. A debate laced with frustration and anger between the two leading men of the Kuchiki and the Shiba. Isshin sat across from Byakuya, ready to continue the argument between the two. The most important thing to decide on before continuing with anything else. Ichigo and Rukia, the two meant to marry, could do naught but sit idly by.

"She should wear a wedding dress." Isshin stated, using passion to fuel his side. "She's marrying into my family and Masaki and I dreamed of passing down her dress to our daughter."

"It should be the traditional kimono." Byakuya said, stoically as ever. "It adheres to traditions and Hisana would be glad to have Rukia wear her's." The argument continued as neither side would yield.

"Do I even get to have a say?" Rukia moaned, not liking that her dress choice was being made for her. Ichigo could only wrap his arm around his fiancee, while the two men bickered like children.

"Let's just ask Mom." He said, choosing the more sensible option.

 _The new SMA_

"Okay, since Ichigo and I are here anyway we might as well make the best of the situation." Uryu informed the Shinigami Men's Association members. He was currently dressed in the same manner as the other members, open jacket hanging on his shoulders and a pair of sunglasses in the same make of his usual glasses. There were muffled cries of agony from Isshin getting beaten by his son in the other room. "While Ichigo vents our collective frustration at Isshin for the next hour, what are the important things I need to know?" He asked, prompting a bunch of confident smirks.

"Here with the Men's Association, we strive to exemplify and improve the life of the men in Seireitei!" Iba announced proudly, earning an applause from the other club members. Uryu remained unimpressed.

"So what have you done to do that?" He asked, causing them to sweat nervously.

"We work to find the truest expression of 'manly'!" Iba yelled out.

"By doing what?" Uryu asked, getting more annoyed by the second.

"Next on the agenda was designing "a 'man's' phone"." Yasochika informed the Quincy.

"How does that help the cause?" Uryu growled in frustration.

"A macho man must have everything be as manly as possible!" Iba answered with full confidence in his cause.

"Plus this is the only thing we can afford to do with our current budget." Yasochika handed Uryu the budget reports for the Men's association, resulting in a large bulging, throbbing vein in Uryu's head.

"Ninety thousand kan!?" He yelled at the low price, making everyone else in the room shrink in fear. "Who handles the budget!?" All hands slowly pointed to Iba. "Do any of you do **ANYTHING**?" Uryu growled, making them slowly shake there heads.

 _(Five. Minutes. Later.)_

Iba lay in a crumpled, broken heap, Isshin was covered in bumps and bruises, the rest of the association writhed in agony aside for Ukitake, and Ichigo and Uryu were wiping blood off their hands.

"Okay, changing things." Uryu stated calmly. "First order, Isshin is now our president/scapegoat, I will be handling the management side of things under the guise of the treasurer, and Ichigo is now our poster boy. All in favor?" The room was filled with moans, most out of disapproval. "Motion passes. Good meeting everyone. I need to fix our budget now."


	43. Hollow Friendship

**A/N: Here you go, the unknown story of Ichigo and Ulquiorra. Modified from the Unmasked story. Next up is the fights, and the planning for a union mentioned quite a while ago. And to the people that complained about my Easter A/N, excuse me for showing I care. It was the fic's birthday and people only said Happy Easter or whined about it being a A/N. But still, this fic came a long way. Thank you for reading, thank you for the support, and most importantly, thank you for keeping to the rules of suggesting things for Awakens. It got annoying when someone suggested I do crossover elements within Awakens.**

Hollow Friendship

 **(Hueco Mundo: 5 years ago)**

Time passed seamlessly for him. Trapped in the eternal night of the endless desert of the land of Hollows. It mattered very little to this oddity of his kind. Born bone white among his pitch black companions, born with only his eyes freed from his mask while his brethren had their faces. He was alone in the world and he was content to simply lay in his home of emptiness and thorns, simply existing. Like the single solitary tree of sharp spines he called his home. He forgot how long he laid there in the nothingness, but it didn't matter. Every day was the same. Until he felt a presence show up just outside of his tree. Wanting to determine the presence with his own eyes, the Vasto Lorde slowly freed himself from the sharp spines that surrounded him until he freed himself from the comfort of the empty tree. He only ever trusted what he saw since his sight was his only other sense aside from spirit sensing. He slowly freed himself from his home to find a large cobra Hollow creeping on a sleeping child that radiated Reiatsu like a beacon.

 _'Interesting.'_ The white Hollow thought to himself as the serpent came closer and closer. The cobra caught sight of him and froze, looking between the helpless child and the Vasto Lorde. It decided to take a chance and lunged for the boy. In an instant, the snake lost it's head as the empty Hollow decapitated it. He was curious about the young boy, the first interesting thing since he discovered his home, and wanted to learn more about him. The small, orange haired child, sleeping on the desert sands without any knowledge of the danger he was in. The Hollow was patient, so he sat next to the boy, watching and waiting. More Hollows came, the smart ones left while the rest were killed by the Vasto Lorde. Hours passed until the orange haired child started to move. He moaned and squirmed on the desert sands as he slowly woke. The two locked eyes with each other, green gazing into brown as the Hollow waited. Instead of screaming or running or attacking, the child simply sat up and spoke.

" !" The boy said to the human bat Hollow. He waited for a response, but got none from the being. " ?"He asked, trying to get a reaction from the bat. He knew he should be afraid, but he felt no danger from the humanoid Hollow. No anger, hunger, nothing, so the child felt no need to be afraid. He spoke to the Hollow again and again, his mouth moving in different ways every time, but the Hollow did not react for he could not hear. Just then, Ichigo saw the tree of sharp spines behind the bat and got an idea. He stood up and took the Hollow by the hand, surprising the lone white being by the lack of fear or distrust in the boy, and pulled him closer to the tree. Once in front of it, the human broke off a needle and began to write in the sand. The symbols looked familiar to the Hollow as he soon began to read the words being written in the sand. _'My name is Ichigo. Can you read this?'_ The now named Ichigo offered the improvised stylus to the bat. The Hollow took the tool hesitantly and tried to copy what Ichigo did. After a few attempts, the began to come naturally as he wrote a single, neatly written phrase.

 _'Yes.'_ He looked back to Ichigo who was smiling up to him. _'Are you not afraid?'_ The Hollow wrote into the ground, offering the needle back to Ichigo. The boy shook his head before writing a new sentence.

 _'Why should I be?'_ He returned the needle to the bat.

 _'I'm different.'_ The Hollow wrote. _'I've always been alone because of that.'_ He returned his gaze to Ichigo who stared right back. Then the boy closed his eyes and released a heavy pulse of his Reiatsu. The Hollow's eyes widened as he felt the mixed energies in that pulse. Dark and light, ordered and chaotic, hollow and full, it was a paradox of itself. He found something amazing, something opposite of himself. He found himself to be one with nothingness, never any desires or cravings. He found something that held substance, fullness, a meaningful existence. Ichigo wrote something down, something the Hollow never once considered.

 _'What's your name?'_ A simple question, one that never once crossed his mind in the centuries of his existence. He was without a name, he simply existed. Until he was asked that question and a name came to his mind.

 _'Ulquiorra Cifer.'_ Time passed from that meeting. Ichigo worked on accessing his own Hollow powers while Ulquiorra protected the hybrid in his training. Never eating, never stopping his sentinel watch of his lone companion in the world. They talked, they interacted, Ulquiorra flew them through the air while Ichigo told him about the Living World. Ichigo learned to passively sustain himself on the ambient Reishi in the air of Hueco Mundo, but was struggling with the one important ability he needed. He was working on creating a Garganta when Ulquiorra finally asked him. _'What are you trying to do, Ichigo?'_

 _'I'm trying to make a way home to continue my training. There's a really bad guy I'm supposed to fight when I'm strong enough.'_ Ichigo wrote out in the sands. _'If he's not stopped, everything will be destroyed.'_ Ulquiorra watched Ichigo's face, watching the continuous shift of focused determination and childish innocence. He took the needle back and wrote out a different question.

 _'Is that your purpose?'_ The Hollow asked, never leading a meaningful life and just existing. Shook his head and wrote his simple response.

 _'It's something I want to do.'_ They young hybrid wrote. _'I want to protect all I can.'_ Ulquiorra watched Ichigo as the boy smiled at him. Ulquiorra kept staring at Ichigo for a few more seconds before standing up and tearing open a Garganta. Ichigo stood up in amazement of the portal between dimensions, only to be picked up by the bat and pulled inside the portal. He then created a pathway for them to walk and gestured for Ichigo to lead. Hours of running passed until Ichigo found his way back to the World of the Living. The two were on the streets as Ichigo looked around in amazement. He took Ulquiorra's hand and started to trace out the words on the Hollow's hand. Ulquiorra didn't feel it but he recognized the pattern by sight. _'Thank you Ulquiorra. Come on.'_ He tried to pull the Vasto Lorde along, but for the first time since meeting, Ulquiorra pulled back.

 _'No. This is where we part ways.'_ He told his only companion. _'I'm a Hollow. I do not belong in this world.'_ Ichigo looked up to the bat with hurt in his eyes, but didn't let the tears flow. He needed to be strong.

 _'Will we ever see each other again?'_ The boy asked the white being. His expression never change once since they met.

 _'Maybe someday.'_ He told the child Ichigo. _'I'd like to find my own purpose if I have one.'_ Ichigo reached out to Ulquiorra's face and touched him, past the broken part of his mask he never knew was there. In his shock, Ichigo pulled Ulquiorra into a hug. The stunned Hollow didn't move until Ichigo released him and said something, something Ulquiorra still did not hear, but guess the meaning. "G...g...goo...good...b...bye. I...chi...go." He forced out of the part of his mouth that was exposed before fading back into Hueco Mundo.

 **(Present Day)**

"It's good to finally meet you again." Ulquiorrra said with an almost invisible smile as Ichigo slowly remembered their first encounter. "You did a good job hiding your progress from me and lord Aizen." He scanned over Ichigo again, trying to get a sense of the hybrid's power. "Have you gotten control of your Hollow powers?" Ichigo was about to answer when Isshin spoke up.

"Ichigo, do you know this guy?" The father demanded, wanting to know what secrets his son kept. "Is he the one that kidnapped you as a kid?" Ichigo shook his head, getting control over himself again.

"No. He's the one that protected me when I accidentally ended up in Hueco Mundo." Ichigo replied quickly. "It was when my Hollow powers started fluctuating the first time. I said I was merely teleported outside, I really ended up in Hueco Mundo. And he," he said while pointing to Ulquiorra, "is the Hollow that protected me while I was vulnerable. Ulquiorra Cifer, last time I saw you you said you were looking for your purpose."

"I wandered for a long time until I met with lord Aizen." Ulquiorra responded. "He made me an Arrancar, broke me free from my isolation. My path, is to follow." Yammy pulled himself back up and was about to charge until Ulquiorra threatened him. "Interrupt this Yammy, and I will break you." The giant scoffed, but stayed where he was.

"So, you're my enemy." Ichigo concluded, feeling conflicted about fighting his old friend. "And you're okay with this?" Ulquiorra looked at him with the same, blank, empty expression.

"I told you Ichigo. I'm a Hollow, and you chose to be a Soul Reaper. This is nature." The bat said as he stepped back. "Go ahead Yammy." He told his companion, who smirked and charged at Ichigo.

"Fine then." Ichigo muttered as Yammy brought his fist down creating a dust cloud as his fist connected. He was chuckling at the ease and fun of crushing his smaller opponent as the dust slowly settled, only to reveal Ichigo blocking the attack with ease, his veins pulsing with Reishi. "If Aizen wants to see the power that will crush his army, I'll show him. Limit one, release." The air itself shook with the sudden increase in power, Ulquiorra's eyes widened slightly while Yammy seemed to struggle with breathing for a moment. Isshin sighed and thanked his luck that Ichigo was given free reign to release his first seal, otherwise his mountain of paperwork would keep growing. There was a series of pops as Ichigo clenched his fists, then brought his hands down, forcing open Yammy's guard who took a strong uppercut to his jaw.

"Impressive." Ulquiorra whispered as his companion was launched into the air. "To think this is the same Ichigo." As Yammy was back down, twenty feet away from where he previously stood, Ichigo flashed over to the falling Arrancar. To anyone else, Ichigo simply axe kicked the large Hollow into the ground. Isshin and Ulquiorra saw Ichigo slam his knee into Yammy's back first and then executing said axe kick before the Hollow got too high. After cratering Yammy into the dirt, he turned around and headed back toward his father.

"That better be one of your disposable grunts Ulquiorra." Ichigo growled, knowing that Yammy was slowly pulling himself out of the earth.

"Speed and skill was never Yammy's forte." The white bat said, his tone as empty as ever. "Strength and durability, however, is." He said, just as Yammy rose back up.

"You little bastard!" He growled in anger, his hand resting on his Zanpakuto. "Lord Aizen wanted me to test you, but he wouldn't mind if I killed you as well!" He roared before charging a cero blast. "DIE!" He roared as he fired the torrent of energy at the hybrid. Ichigo sighed as he brought his hand up and blocked the blast, the energy spraying off like water. Ichigo focused on the cero's Reishi and began to pull on it like he does with Quincy abilities. Slowly, he took control of Yammy's cero while charging one of his own. Yammy and Ulquiorra watched in shock as Ichigo held the concentrated ball of twisting energies. Not even sparing a glance at his opponent, Ichigo aimed the ball skyward and released the cero.

"Cero doble." Ichigo whispered, launching the blast harmlessly. "I'm not going to kill you yet Yammy. I want to embarrass you." Ichigo said, looking at the large Arrancar like he was an ant. "So next time, Aizen will send someone worth my time." As soon as the shock wore off, he went black to glaring at the hybrid. Ulquiorra recognized what Yammy was going to do next and acted.

"Enrage!" Yammy yelled out, pulling out his sword. "IRA!" He called, only to notice too late that his arm was missing. He looked down to see Ulquiorra in front of him, holding the severed arm. "Ulquiorra! What the he-?!" He was about to ask before the bat punched a hole into the brute's stomach.

"It's clear you cannot beat him right now." Ulquiorra told his companion. "And if I didn't stop you, you would've caused lord Aizen more trouble. He wants Karakura Town in stable condition." He said before opening a Garganta. "We're returning, now." He almost growled, reminding the giant which one of them called the shots. Yammy hesitated out of fear of the smaller Arrancar before walking through the portal.

"Ulquiorra!" Ichigo called out, stopping the white Hollow. "What's your rank?" The hybrid asked, making his old companion face him. Ichigo opened his shihakusho to reveal his squad 1 and reforming squad 15 seals. "I was fighting at 60 percent, just so you know." The two continued to stare at each other before Ulquiorra responded.

"I am ranked 4th and Yammy is 10th." He opened his white robes to reveal his number. "I'll be sure to let lord Aizen know not to send you anymore trash." He said as the barrier closed, leaving the father and son duo.

"So how strong is Ulquiorra?" Isshin asked after a period of silence. "Do you remember?"

"He's the strongest Hollow I know." Ichigo answered his captain. "A Vasto Lorde. We need to report this."

 **(Las Noches)**

Ulquiorra made his way to the meeting room where his master a fellow Arrancar had been waiting. He dismissed Yammy to get patched up because he wasn't necessary for this part. He had seen everything and his eyes never lie to him. He made his way to Aizen's throne, passing his fellow espada with little regard. Some were interested in what he had to show, others didn't care too much, but only one had his attention. The Shinigami that made them Arrancar, lord Aizen.

"Well Ulquiorra?" The traitor asked his loyal subordinate. "What have you to show us?" The bat wordlessly took out his left eye and crushed it, letting the specialized dust of his Solita Vista touch his allies and replay his memories. "So, 60 percent and he soundly defeated Yammy." Aizen said after analyzing the memories. "And you stopped him before he could use his Resurrecion because that would cause too much damage. Good judgment Ulquiorra." He praised his subordinate.

"But instead of killing him, you ran away." A condescending deep tone echoed throughout the room. "Or is it because you still think of him as a friend?" Ulquiorra turned to see the cocky fool, open jacket with lean muscles and a hole in his stomach, light blue hair, and green lining under his eyes. "If I was there, I would've blasted him to bits." Ulquiorra regarded the lower ranked espada with his ever present stare. "He's in the way so it'd be best to kill him now, right!?" He called out to the rest of the Arrancar.

"I will not fight Ichigo Kurosaki so long as Karakura Town is the arena." The fourth espada said with finality. "If we did, we would destroy the entire city. Or have you forgotten the significance of that place, Grimmjow?"

"Then we assassinate him." Said the man at Grimmjow's side. He had a long face with his hollow fragment resting on his head and extending to a point on the right while it covered the upper left side of his face. "A small, fast team to kill every major member of that squad 15. Kill this Ichigo fast before he becomes too much to handle." Some seemed to be in agreement until Aizen called for order.

"While this does raise some concerns of your loyalty, it also explains why you always volunteered to spy on him." He said, gazing down on one of his best. "I leave the matter of Ichigo Kurosaki to you, Ulquiorra. Do not disappoint me." He commanded as Ulquiorra bowed his head, purposefully ignoring Grimmjow's glare. "Everyone else, tread lightly. Ichigo Kurosaki is not to be taken lightly."

 **(Urahara Shoten/Squad 15 Base)**

"From what we can conclude from Ulquiorra, there's at least four vasto lorde Arrancar in Aizen's army." Isshin reported to the Head Captain and his colleagues. Until further notice, unless forced otherwise, Isshin was to attend via video conference to the captains meetings. The appearance of the Arrancar put everything on high alert and squad 15 was the frontlines for the Shinigami. "It's very likely that each Arrancar has a special ability not unlike our own Zanpakuto's so caution is still advised sir." Yamamoto and the more inquisitive captains pondered on these revelations.

"You should have had Ichigo kill that Yammy Hollow." Yamamoto grumbled, worried about his student's judgment. "And that Ulquiorra, are you sure Ichigo will fight him?" All eyes turned to Isshin as he thought for a moment.

"These Arrancar seem different from regular Hollows." He finally said after a second. "But to what extent, I don't know. Aizen probably figures that no less than a vasto lorde Arrancar will be needed to fight Ichigo, which is something that could level the city. Either way, Aizen won't plan another attack for a while. Ichigo will probably try to turn a few to our side, and he might very well succeed." Isshin then met every single gaze from the other captains. "But my son will not waver. He will do what is necessary." Yamamoto seemed to regard Isshin for another few moments before nodding.

"Very well. Stay on guard for the next attack captain Isshin." He warned, about to call an end to the meeting before Urahara said one last piece.

"And if you could, please send me some specimens!" The eccentric inventor spoke excitedly. "Mayuri and I are eager to see what we can find." A small shiver went through everyone as the feed was cut. Isshin let out a relieved sigh.

"One thing I didn't miss about being a captain is how tense things can get." He whined while Hiyori came back in, eating a bag of chips.

"Oh boo hoo." She said through her snack. "That cow Rangiku told me about how you barely did that job before." Isshin looked back at her, surprised by the contact between his former lieutenant and his Comms Officer. "She calls twice a week to try to get a date with Ichigo. Says he's being a poor boyfriend." She shrugged as she took over her seat again. "Now leave, Baldy, we've got stuff to do!" She yelled, throwing her empty bag at Isshin's face. He pouted and left, grumbling about paperwork, leaving Hiyori alone. She began typing a few things on her keyboard, accessing a file called 'I.C.O.A.' Soon, the monitor camera activated and she began recording. "Video log #6, Hiyori Sarugaki..."

 **(The next day: Tatsuki and Isshin)**

The school day came and went with no incident. A small hollow here and there, but nothing major, nothing important. The officers of squad 15 were all heading home for the night, except for one fireball. Tatsuki missed her captain's order to head home, her mind preoccupied with other matters. Isshin saw this and decided to step in.

"Tatsuki!" He said, making her jump in surprise. "It's late, you should head home. Unlike most of the squad, you guys still have school to worry about." She let her head drop and let out a sigh. Just as she was about to speak, Isshin interrupted her. "You're worried about yesterday aren't you?" He asked, making her look at him in shock. "I'm a father of three and I've been around for a long time Tatsuki. I've picked up a few things in life." He said with a fatherly smile. "Go ahead and tell me." She stared at him for a while before looking down.

"I froze." She said, uncertain and worried. "I'm supposed to be one of the leaders, one of the people that can stand by her friends, and I froze in the face of the enemy." She turned up her gaze to her captain, looking like a scared child for the first time in her life. "How do you do it?" She pleaded. "How does Ichigo, Uryu, or even Chad? How can you stay so calm in the face of stuff like that?" She asked, tears coming to her eyes. Isshin sat down next to her and looked the martial artist straight in the eyes.

"Listen Tatsuki," he started in his dad voice, "I'll be honest. Your only life or death experience was when that Hollow swarm attacked. And even then, you were so focused on other matters that you didn't focus on it. But you've had time to calm down, and you've learned that while you're powerful for a human, you are still human." He told her, keeping her gaze locked. "You've learned to charge your Reishi into fire attacks and you're a capable martial artist, but there are things out there that are stronger than you. Stronger than Ichigo right now. But they've faced that kind of danger often while you've only done so one time. By all accounts, you shouldn't even be a seated officer." She looked at him with betrayal and hurt in her eyes, but he held fast. "But you're still here. Because Ichgio believes in you. Orihime believes in you. Yoruichi and Soi-Fon both think you have what it takes. Just like me." Slowly the hurt melted away from her eyes. "We have the faith, you just need to have some in yourself and prove you are capable." He said before the alarms started going off. "Preferably later, but sometimes the enemy are jackasses." He said as he went out the door, Tatsuki just following automatically. Once outside, they saw a tall, thin man with a long face and an odd Hollow mask with a large, fat man whose face was half covered by a skull mask.

 **(Orihime)**

"So, can you explain something?" The barrier maiden was making her way home, conversing with her spirits about her powers. "Why did you say you're my powers if you're my brother's contracted spirits? Was anything I did really me?" She asked nervously, concerned about whether she was a help or a burden to her friends. Oddly enough, it was Tsubaki who explained things to her.

"Of course it was Orihime." He said in a calm tone, surprising the other sprites and their mistress. "Your brother contracted us, but ordered us to be your Shikigami until you were ready to begin your training. Doing so put us in a mutual relationship where you supplied the power, we supply the action. In short, yes, you do have the power Orihime. Now it's time to get the training."

"Let's make that later and surviving is today." Shun'o said, just as Orihime sensed something coming at her. "Santen Kesshun!" She yelled, just as a man with a bulky helmet shaped like a hammer-head shark's head and bandages on the right side tried to stab her with his hand. The shield held him off, making him jump back and smile, showing of a disturbing row of square teeth.

"Looks like I'll be having some fun!" He said before laughing.

 **(Chad)**

"So, Arrancar I take it?" Chad asked, on his way home when he appeared. He was larger than Chad, long red hair on one side and shaved black on the other. His Hollow mask looked like a pair of sunglasses resting on his nose.

"Yep, and I'm here to kill you." He said, smirking confidently at the Fullbringer. Sado rolled his shoulders and stretched a little.

"You can try." He said before flaring his Reiatsu.

 **(Uryu)**

Uryu was making his way back home himself, contemplating a letter he found in his locker.

 _'We are not your enemies. We are kin. When you're ready to speak with us, go to the Funft Feld.'_

It was obviously left to him by one of the Quincy that came to his school, but what is their aim? If they wanted to recruit them, why did they attack Ichigo twice? He needed to get answers but he couldn't go in there blind. He would wait until this matter with the Arrancar has settled down before informing Isshin and Ichigo. In the meantime, he'd crush this blonde, lean hybrid that got in his way.

"Hello brother," the Arrancar said in a sarcastic tone, "I'm here to kill ya." Uryu looked over his opponent, long blonde hair, Hollow mask that seemed like a broken helmet, and he already annoyed the Quincy.

"I'm positive that was meant to be threatening," He said while adjusting his glasses, "but it only works if you're actually threatening."

 **(Ichigo)**

Ichigo was the only one that still patrolled the area. He was sitting on the edge of one of the higher buildings when he felt the six Arrancar enter the city, watched as they all went to his allies, and waited for the strongest of them to come to him. His patience was rewarded when a blue haired lean looking punk with a Hollow mask covering the right half of his jaw.

"So you're Ichigo Kurosaki?" He asked, condescendingly at the hybrid. "The one that made Ulquiorra run off?" Ichigo sighed as he got up.

"This better be worth my time." He grumbled under his breath. "And who are you?"

"Name's Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Espada number 6." Ichigo cracked his neck as he prepared to fight.

"Adorable." He said, making Grimmjow glare at him.

 **(Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers!)**

Plans for the SMA

After the legitimate change of the Shinigami Men's Association's hierarchy, i.e. hostile takover, Uryu got to planning some big changes for the association. First order was removing the dress code of sunglasses and open jackets. This met some resistance, which met Uryu's fist, which killed the protests rather quickly. Next order was to restore their budget, Uryu planned on doing so by investigating what the Women's association did to get their current budget. He was less than happy when he finished his research.

"Nanao!" The Quincy growled in fury. "You've made yourself a terrible enemy in me!" The rest of the Association cowered in fear of their treasurer and real leader. "Time to fight fire with fire." He said, just as his phone rang. "Yes Ichigo? … It's for the club, do it. … No I don't think they'll mind. … I don't care if you don't want to do it! We're in the red because Iba is a spineless idiot! … JUST DO IT YOU WHORE!" He roared before hanging up. The rest of the men were looking at him in confusion.

"Uryu, did you just pimp out my son?" Isshin said, turning serious and burning with anger. Anger, that did not affect the Quincy.

"Modeling for an advertising firm." He said, brushing off the aggression. "Chocolate covered strawberries." Everyone just stared in confusion as he filed more reports. They decided to never speak of it again.


	44. Failed Assault

**A/N: Okay, so here is what's happening. After this will be the breather of the Kuchiki and Shiba Union and after that, the Diamond Dust Rebellion. If Uryu's fight confuses anyone, I tried to model it after a traditional bullfight, but there's only so much a lone archer can do. Grimmjow's Fraccion USED to be Adjuchas, but they regressed after they gave up trying to become Vasto Lordes. Aizen himself called them, the lowest Gillians. As for how they could tell what kind of Hollows they were, I have Mayuri and Urahara working together. It's the same circumstance as when they were able to tell that Espada were attacking the Living World the third time.  
**

Failed Assault

 **(Squad 15 base)**

"So what are looking at here Hiyori?" Lisa asked as her old comrade came out of the monitoring room to join the rest of the squad. With the arrival of the Arrancar, squad 15 was being sent out to assess the threat and damage control. Data gathering for preparations against the next attack.

"Six Arrancar, one is clearly in the range of the two that came before and the other five are far weaker." The foul mouthed Vizard answered. "Comparing Reiatsu puts this group as one Adjuchas and five Gillians." The exited the small shop as the grunts dispersed to do their jobs. The Vizards looked up to their captain and fifth seat preparing for their battle against the invaders. "If I had to make any bets, I'd put my money on our guys." She said, fully confident in her allies. "Our ladies on the other hand..."

"Lack the same kind of strength and experience?" Lisa asked, already knowing the answer. "Shall we clean the rust off our swords then, Hiyori?" The two looked at each other before smirking.

"Let's see how they do before we rescue them." The tomboy suggested before turning toward Orihime's direction. "I'll save the princess." She said before disappearing with her shunpo, leaving Lisa to watch the fight alone.

 **(Orihime vs D-Roy)**

"Who are you?" Orihime asked as she quickly shifted into her fighting stance while the Shun Shun Rikka swirled around her. Her opponent snickered madly, showing a sadistic delight in the coming fight. Or, in his mind, his brutal killing of a weak little girl.

"D-Roy, Arrancar #16!" He yelled out, charging at the barrier maiden with the intent of cutting her down with his hands. "No need to introduce yourself, you're going to die!" Orihime narrowly dodged the swing, caught his wrist and belt line of his hakama, and threw the Arrancar into the wall.

"Koten Zanshun!" She yelled out, shooting Tsubaki at the Arrancar. The result was the small sprite hitting the Arrancar like a baseball. The impact was there, but it didn't pierce his flesh. Tsubaki returned to his master's side while the Arrancar got back up. Orihime hid it, but she was starting to get nervous. She still didn't like fighting, preferring to be the main healer, and ended up neglecting her training since she and her friends invaded Soul Society.

"Focus!" Tsubaki yelled at her. "Our powers are supplied by your will! Now get that fighting spirit!" As he said that, the Arrancar was getting back up, rubbing his stomach where Tsubaki hit him.

"I actually felt that." He said with a grunt. "How about I return the favor?" He grinned as he unsheathed his blade and charged again.

"Shiten Koshun!" Orihime called out, creating her reflective barrier. The moment his blade touched it, the kinetic force was pushed back and he got a small cut on his face. _'Looks like that works. Time to bring that out.'_ "Kenten Koshun!" She held out her hand as the sprites realigned into a sword. She did a few swings and twirls to refamiliarize herself with the blade. "Let's try this!" She defended as he struck again, only to meet the same results as before. He attacks, she defends, the force is reflected back at him and he gets injured. After a while, she is exhausted while he is covered in small cuts and bloodied, but not tired.

"That's it." He growled, no longer smiling. "I'm done playing." He removed the bandage from his right eye and revealed a charging ball of energy. Orihime braced herself, ready to change her sword to a shield when she heard a familiar yell.

"Don't just stand there, dumbass!" She heard Hiyori yell as a sandal flew past her and slammed into D-Roy's face. Then the Vizard herself appeared in front of the Arrancar, who was stumbling back for the unexpected footwear fastball, grabbed her sandal and whacked the Arrancar into the air with it. Disregarding the alter Hollow for the moment, the monkey girl then turned her attention on Orihime. "What the hell princess!?" She yelled at the timid barrier maiden. "You do realize you're in a street right? With houses on either side that people live in correct?" She demanded, making Orihime nod like a frightened child. "Then move the fight so others don't get involved!"

"I had it handled." Orihime defended, standing up to the shorter girl. Hiyori had the nerve to look amused.

"No princess," She said as D-Roy reappeared with a powered cero blast ready, "this is handling it." Hiyori quickly reappeared next to the Arrancar with her Hollow mask and Zanpakuto out, decapitating D-Roy in an instant. Orihime watched the cold execution in shock, feeling her stomach turn at the killing of something that looked so human. "You're still too gentle, too soft. Work on that so you don't burden the rest of the squad." She gathered up the remains so she could preserve the former Arrancar for Kisuke and Mayuri's experiments. "You're a seated officer, act like it." She said before disappearing, leaving a stunned Orihime just before she vomited up her dinner.

 **(Chad vs Edrad)**

"My name is Yasutora Sado." Chad said as he stretched his arms and cracked his knuckles. "Fourth seat of squad 15. You?" The larger Hollow smiled in anticipation.

"I'm Arrancar #13, E-" He paused suddenly, almost as if he just considered something, "never mind. It'd be a waste to give my name when I'm just going to kill a lowly fourth seat." He said, smirking confidently at Chad.

"That's rude, but fair." The Fullbringer said before appearing directly in front of the Arrancar and slammed his fist into his face. With a resounding crack, he was sent flying into the distance and onto a deserted road. As he was tumbling and rolling, Chad caught up to him and punched his head into the ground, leaving a crater and him embedded into the earth. He groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, only to see a foot stomping on his head. After a few stomps, Chad grabbed the Arrancar's ankle, yanked him out of the hole and slammed him face first, making him bounce off the asphalt, before punching him in the chin and sent him flying again. "Since I'm going to be killing a lowly Arrancar." He said before activating his Fullbring, the armor covering his arms. The Arrancar got up, spitting out a couple of teeth and blood while parts of his mask fragment fell apart. "I think I've shown to be able to punch through your Hierro, so shall we try this again? I met a man who said it was a courtesy to give your name before a fight."

"Very well. Awaken, Volcanica!" He called out, holding his blade horizontally before it turned into light and shot into the ground. The area around him erupted into a pillar of flame as bits of magma attached themselves to his arms, reforming into massive arms with protrusions on his shoulder and exhaust holes in the middle of those protrusions. "Edrad Liones. That is the name of the Arrancar that will kill you, Yasutora Sado." He saw Chad's shocked expression and chuckled. "This is what happens when Arrancar release their Zapakuto, their Ressurrecion. We gain back our abilities and our former forms, increasing our power far beyond a Soul Reaper." Chad met his opponent's gaze with a glare.

"So this is the peak of your power?" He asked, surprising the Arrancar. "Then I suppose I've got nothing to worry about." Chad then charged his arms with Reiatsu, taking the form of electricity around his left fist and fire from his right shoulder. "Because I haven't reached mine yet."

"Is this your Shikai?" Edrad asked, clenching his fists in anger at being underestimated.

"Edrad, I don't have a Zanpakuto." Chad said, pulling his fist back. "I'm a Fullbringer." They charged at each other, concentrated Reishi against concentrated fire, and when they met, they exploded furiously. Intense waves of heat hit Chad constantly while Edrad's arms slowly crack and break. Eventually Chad began to weaken as he felt his flesh burn from the volcanic heat of the Arrancar, something Edrad began to notice.

"It doesn't matter if you're a Soul Reaper or not," he said before punching a tunnel of flames at his opponent, "you will still lose here." The fires died to reveal a smoking and badly burned Chad, breathing heavily from his attacks. "Thank you for the fight, Yasutora Sado. I'll remember you fondly."

 _'No.'_ Chad thought in defiance, remembering his promise to friends. _'I am the unbreakable shield of the frontlines. I protect my friends!'_ He focused on those memories and desires until he exploded, forcing Edrad back from the sheer force. As the dust settled, Chad's right arm resembled a shield and a long spike protruding from his left shoulder. "This is the end Edrad." Chad said before charging at the Arrancar again. He raised his arms to block, but the cracks were spreading and bleeding. "El Directo!" Chad roared as he slammed his right fist against the large white arms and destroying them like loose, dry clay and leaving Edrad to be hit with a torrent of energy. The Arrancar dropped to his knees as Chad readied the final strike, electrical Reishi cackling around his fingertips of his left hand. "La Muerte." He whispered as he punched Edrad just below his Hollow hole, leaving a skull imprint on the ground behind him. The Arrancar coughed up blood as he felt his insides turn to mush, letting out a weak laugh.

"I'm glad I heard your name... Yasutora... Sado." He said before falling dead to the ground. Chad watched his fallen foe for a couple of seconds, offering a silent prayer to the dead, before his squad members recovered the body and took him back to the base.

 **(Tatsuki vs Nakeem)**

Isshin and Tatsuki watched the two Arrancar as the grunts of their squad went about to minimize and undo the damage of the fights occurring around them. A series of large flashes and differing Reiatsus colliding with one another gave a sense that the fights began and some were more questionable than others. Orihime and Chad were holding their own, Uryu seems to be playing, and he stopped checking on his son, confident that he would be fine. The Hollows made no move to attack the other Soul Reapers, focusing only on the seated officers.

"Tatsuki, you fight the big guy." Isshin ordered the girl, making her look at him cautiously. "He's the weaker one. Don't worry, you'll be fine." She was about to say something before deciding to go with her captain's command. Isshin jumped to meet the Arrancar on level air to talk better. "So, are we exchanging pleasantries before we try to kill each other?" The long faced Hollow smirked, confident that their side would win.

"I suppose we should give the courtesy before we kill you." He said with a polite little bow that was clearly condescending. "I am Shawlong Koufang, Arrancar #11."

"Nakeem Girndina, #14." The larger Arrancar said in a low tone, before descending to stand in front of Tatsuki. Isshin turned his attention back to the helmeted Arrancar.

"Captain of squad 15, Isshin Kurosaki." The captain responded. "She's Tatsuki Arisawa, my fifth seat. So how does this numbering system work?" He asked, keeping his cool. "Strength? Order of creation?"

"Yes. To both." Shawlong responded. "The top ten Arrancar, the Espada, are ranked by their power while the rest are numbered by the order of their creation." He smirked, expecting to crush the captain's will with his next statement. "Aside from the Espada with us, I'm the strongest Arrancar." Isshin responded, with a deeply disappointed sigh.

"Really? That's a bummer." He said, with a bored look on his face. "I'm going to get rusty if all I fight are weaklings and do that stupid paperwork. Those weird guys in that mansion were just not the warm-up." He turned his attention to his 'future daughter' and elected to watch her fight. Shawlong grew furious at the blatant disregard of him as an opponent.

"You should nev-" He started, attempting to cut Isshin down from behind, only to feel an elbow knock all the air out of him.

"I don't need to release my seal against you." He said before knocking the man out with a swift chop to the neck. "I'm trying to watch the fight, so shut up." He focused on the battle, the fireball dancing around the large Hollow with grace but it looked like he was outlasting her.

"Take this!" She yelled out, coating her arm in Reishi fire that did burn the Arrancar, but he powered through it to strike at her. He thrust his palm at her, she twisted out of the way and slammed her elbow into his gut. He stumbled as she flipped to kick him in the face and deliver a fiery fist to her enemy. He was enveloped in the purifying flames and when they faded, he was nowhere to be seen. During the attack, he used his Sonido to get behind her and kick her into the ground. She tumbled on the ground and got into a kneeling position, just in time to block another kick. She grunted against the pressure, but she took the small window to calm herself and focus on her power. This was her first lone life or death struggle, and she refused to fall. She took a breath and flexed her body, releasing a strong pulse of Reishi and strengthen the flames in her hands and feet.

"What the-" Nakeem asked as he stumbled back. Tatsuki kicked his knee directly in the joint and proceeded to pummel him with her burning hands and feet.

"Burning Assault!" She yelled out as she threw her fists out rapidly, creating a snaking path of fire with small fanning bursts with every strike. After a few hundred strikes he was standing in a daze, drifting between conciseness as Tatsuki panted from exertion and punched him one more time. "Fireball Strike!" She yelled as she buried her fist in his gut and turned him into a fireball until he was flat on his back, barely alive from the abuse. Behind him was Lisa, who unsheathed her blade.

"Smash, Haguro Tonbo." An instant later, a large blade similar to a monk's spade cut off Nakeem's head. The blade was as long as his torso with a staff too long to properly wield in small spaces. Lisa was dressed in her sailor outfit and a look of business on her face. "My apologies for cutting this short, but the other fights are wrapping up and our sensors recognize another powerful signature coming this way. We need to retrieve as many 'samples' as we can." She explained as Isshin came down. She bowed respectfully to her captain before sealing her Zapakuto and carrying his body away. Tatsuki stared in shock by the ease that Lisa handled the matter and the brutality of killing.

"Before she became a Vizard, Lisa was a lieutenant." Isshin explained to the surprised martial artist. "After that, she only grew in strength and ability. Same with Hiyori. In terms of ranks, they should be either third at most and fifth at least." He spoke with no sense of humor in his tone, letting Tatsuki take in the expectations he made in making her the fifth seat. "We're facing war Tatsuki. Are you ready for that? You can't expect to spare your opponents like before."

 **(Uryu vs Yylfordt)**

Uryu disappeared in a burst of speed, appearing far overhead of the Arrancar, and released a barrage of fast but weak arrows. The Arrancar dodged the attack and met his opponent in the air, exactly as Uryu wanted. The two enemies glared at each other while standing in the air, the Arrancar already unsheathing his blade while Uryu had his bow at the ready.

"Uryu Ishida, 3rd seat of squad 15." Uryu said, keeping his calm as he conjured a few bolts.

"Yylfordt Granz, Arrancar #15." The blonde Hollow replied. "I'll be killing you, brother." He readied his blade while Uryu scowled viciously.

"Do not use such familiar terms with me." He pulled his bow back. "It's disgusting." He released the bolts and began to jump around, forcing his opponent to twist, turn, and block rapidly, almost dizzily to keep up with the Quincy. "If you want to stand a chance, you have my permission to do whatever Shikai knock-off you Arrancar have." Granz glared at the arrogance of the Quincy but smirked, believing that Uryu's arrogance will be his undoing.

"If you're in such a hurry to die, then skewer! Del Toro!" The Hollow called out before armor coated his upper body, looking like a bull's head and torso with long jagged horns. "You regretting your choice now brother?" He asked, ready to impale Uryu with his horns. Uryu merely raised an eyebrow, confused that this is supposed to intimidate him.

"Huh, neat." The Quincy said before hold out his bow and shifting it to an intricate design that is unrecognizable as a bow, more like a framework for stained glass. He held the bow to his side casually before shaking it slightly. "Toro, toro." He called out lazily, making Yylfordt grit his teeth.

"You still mock me?!" He roared as he charged, crossing the distance in an instant. He was fast, but not fast enough.

"Yes I do." Uryu said, just before twisting around the charge and letting his opponent run off harmlessly. When Yylfordt turned, Uryu was goading him on once again. This repeated until he managed to clip the bow with his horn, making the Quincy spin into a collision with the bull until he rolled off the large beast.

"Not so funny now, eh brother?" He mocked, ignoring a slight pain in his back. Uryu righted himself and merely continued his actions. He payed for it by getting his weapon clipped again as he spun over the Arrancar. He turned back to see Uryu abandon the shield bow for a pair of silver and black rods that gained blades of black and blue Reishi. It was then that Yylfordt recognized what Uryu was doing. During his spins, he shot small arrows into the Arrancar's back. Now was time for the next stage. "What do you think this is brother!?" He yelled in fury.

"A bullfight, obviously." Uryu said, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. _'I've been spending way too much time around Ichigo.'_ He thought as Yylfordt made one last charge.

"That's not funny!" He roared, intent on skewering the Quincy that was humiliating him. But before he even got close, Uryu was behind him and his head was no longer attached to his body.

"Indeed." The Quincy conceded, reattaching the rods to his belt. "I was bored from the start." The Arrancar fell dead to the ground and Uryu focused on the two figures still fighting. "How long are you going to play Ichigo?"

 **(Ichigo vs Grimmjow)**

The two already began their fight. The moment that introductions between them was over, they were fighting. Ichigo already released his first limiter and they were only fighting with their martial arts. Grimmjow was a street brawler, hitting hard and hitting fast and using his ability and instinct. A better street fighter than Ichigo was used to, nothing he couldn't keep up with. As it was, they were more for getting a feel of the other's ability. As Grimmjow felt his Fraccion drop one by one, he decided to kick it up a notch.

"Hey, I prefer my fights to be one on one." He suddenly said after they separated for a bit. "So don't go asking for help." Ichigo matched his opponent's glare with the same intensity.

"You think I'll need help kicking your ass?" He said, just before they both drew their blades and clashed against each other. Sparks flew from their swords as they resumed their battle, the ringing of their blades echoing throughout Karakura. Grimmjow grew more and more angry with the calm look Ichigo had on his face, like he was in control this entire time. That he wasn't even exerting too much effort, and it was pissing him off. He was a king! The strongest! He knew he made the right call to try to assassinate him, but he was doubting he was capable of doing that. "I think that's enough of a warm up." Ichigo said, jumping back and swinging his blade a few time. "You going to use that... what did that guy Chad fought call it? Ressurrecion?" Grimmjow was furious with the casual ease Ichigo was taking this, but he'd match that game.

"Tell ya what. You break that second limiter, and maybe I'll let you see mine." He goaded, letting his arrogance get the best of him. Ichigo merely shrugged.

"Suit yourself." He said before appearing before Grimmjow and kicking him in the side of the head. The Arrancar was sent flying until Ichigo appeared before him and struck again, repeating the process until it became like a bizarre game of pinball for the hybrid. Eventually, Grimmjow was able to lash out with his blade. Ichigo, believing in his defensive ability, tried to catch the blade with only his Hierro protecting him. There was noticeable resistance but the blade cut through Ichigo's left hand, leaving only his thumb. Ichigo jumped back to assess the damage while Grimmjow took pleasure in the small victory.

"You're powerful, but it looks like I can still cut you." He said with a grin, despite feeling battered and beaten. He watched in shock as Ichigo regenerated from the injury.

"Momentary lapse in judgment." Ichigo said, testing his hand. "You won't get another chance. Sensei is going to be pissed with me." Grimmjow raised his blade and placed his hand along the midpoint, like he was about to claw his sword.

"You want my Ressurrecion?" He asked in a low growl. "Fine! Grind! Pan-"

"Ah ah ah~." A mischievous tone called out. "That's enough fun Grimmjow." Grimmjow froze as he slowly looked behind to see the ever smiling Gin, wearing a new white Shihakusho. "I don't believe Aizen gave you permission to launch this attack." Grimmjow was about to say something something, but Ichimaru opened his eyes very slightly, freezing both him and Ichigo with the silent intimidation. "Though, this assault may prove useful yet. It's clear our ranks could use some, _obedience_ training." He said, leaving the threat to hang there. Wordlessly, Gin flicked his wrist in the air and opened a Garganta. Grimmjow sliently went into it while Gin's smiling face meet Ichigo's scowl, before he started laughing. "I must admit Ichigo, it's amusing to see the ever cool Aizen lose to his anger. He is not taking these losses well. Being tricked with the Hogyoku, your growth, and you made expendable soldiers into needed assets by how much his calculations came off." He said, losing himself in a fit of giggles before stopping suddenly. "Remember, he knows how to hurt if needed." He said without his smile as he disappeared through the portal. Ichigo stayed there, watching the double agent fade from this world to the world of Hollows.

"That was unsettling."

 **(Urahara Shoten/Captains Meeting)**

"In the fights our squad members took part in, we got a better idea of the current strength and ability of our Arrancar enemies." Isshin informed his colleagues through a video connection. Ichigo was standing at his side, as was his privilege as the Captain Commander's student. "It can be safely assumed that Arrancar made from Gillians are well below the average lieutenant. Unfortunately, that may change in the future if Aizen figures out a way to improve them."

"Well, we can take a look at the possibilities after we get those bodies your team recovered." Urahara informed them, already thinking about the possible experiments to come. "Time for the grittier side of science."

"We are at war, we can set aside and worry about our morals when we are at peace." Yamamoto said, a small tone of weariness bleeding through the strong voice of the commander. "Ichigo, join the team in escorting the bodies. You'll be staying in Soul Society for a while."

"Yes master." Ichigo said, bowing to his teacher. "Can I ask why though?"

"The time has come, for your wedding to lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki."

 **(Illustrated Guide To Soul Reapers!)**

 _Post Orihime Fight_

D-Roy was stunned from the sudden sandal slap and was simply standing in a daze. Hiyori Stood on the other side, ready and waiting.

" _ **FINISH HIM!"**_ A dark, ethereal voice called out. Hiyori summoned her Hollow mask and was instantly at D-Roy's side, quickly decapitating him with a swing of her blade. **_"HIYORI, WINS. FATALITY!"_** Orihime was watching from the other side, tears in her eyes.

"But, this was supposed to be my fight."

 _Post Chad Fight_

Chad stood over his fallen foe, offering his silent respects when his phone started vibrating. He checked the caller ID and smiled at his friend's name. He opened the phone, connecting to Keigo.

"Do it." He said, turning on his phone's speaker.

"Y'ALL CAN'T HANDLE THE MOTHER FREAKING, CHAD!"Keigo yelled out enthusiastically. "Chad's so hot, Volcanica's flames can't burn him!"

"How did you even know that?" Sado asked, not expecting an answer.

 _Post Isshin... Fight but not fight_

Isshin pulled his elbow away as the Arrancar, Shawlong fell to the ground unconscious. In front of the captain came a small game screen saying, '+500 XP. You gained, a rusty dagger.' Isshin looked at the screen for a few seconds before sighing dejectedly.

"This loot system sucks~!" He whined.

 _Post Tatsuki Fight_

Nakeem was about to stomp on Tatsuki's head when a wide blade cut him in half horizontally.

"Surprise spear!" Lisa called out with a triumphant smile. "It's a spear you didn't know you wanted!" She was still smiling as Tatsuki got up, walked over to the Vizard, and threw her over her knee before spanking her with a heated palm. This left the Vizard a twitching mess on the ground, whether from pain or pleasure was uncertain.

"Damn killstealer."

 _Post Uryu Fight_

Uryu looked over the headless remains of his opponent, deep in contemplative thought. Wondering the most damning question of all time.

"That's it." He said with finality. "I'm having hamburgers for dinner."

 _Post Ichigo Fight_

 **Chapter Closes. Author ran out of ideas for this one.**


	45. Marriage of the Clans

**A/N: Whew, finally! Getting back into the swing of writing. Feels good people, good to be Teloch. Anyway, since some of you still say Grimmy's fraccion were Adjuchas but failed to actually cite, support, and prove those claims,(damn you college papers) they're still Gillians. The closest anyone came to proving they weren't still had to use the term, 'implied'. Not confirmed, 'implied'. As such, I say they regressed to Gillians, but being partially eaten probably meant partial regression so they only turned into Gillians without losing their identities. Don't like it, tough. Nothing ever said they stayed Adjuchas and I spent a lot of time on that to make sure. For Rukia's new look, I went with post Aizen Rukia since I preferred that over her original look. Finally, special thanks to one of my fellow story consultants and fact checker The Last Kenpachi, who informed me on the way Urahara made his Hogyoku, and to SSJ3KyuubiGohan whose letting me use his explanation(the most likely one I've heard) for Segunda Etapa. Check out What Hides Beneath the Surface for the details. Next update will be the Rukia lemon... some of you have been waiting on.**

Marriage of the Clans

 **(With Ichigo)**

Ichigo was making his way through the Dangai, carrying with him a cart containing preservation capsules that held the bodies of the defeated Arrancar inside. Seeing as he was heading into Soul Society, he was given the task of escorting the remains until squad 12 could recover them and begin their examinations. Ichigo often wondered whether or not to kill the one known as Shawlong Koufang, if only to spare him the suffering he'll endure with Mayuri. He forced himself to push that aside, knowing that war was not fought on morals, only power. If they wanted a chance, he would turn a blind eye to certain matters. Uryu informed him and Isshin about the matter with the Quincies, but it would have to wait until later. They needed to prepare for either capture or assassination. Turning them was a possibility, but they'd need a situation under their complete control. Which brought his attention back to Ulquiorra, whether he could turn some of the Arrancar to their side. They did not seem to be mindless beasts that strove to quench an unceasing hunger, but aside from his friend among them they all seemed driven by the desire to destroy. He was brought out of his musings as a black cat approached him.

"Going to see Tatsuki I take it?" He asked, knowing that it was Yoruichi. The black cat looked up to her student and nodded.

"Yes, I'm done with my vacation." She said in her masculine tone. "Caught up with Soi-Fon, whipped the Onmitsukido back into shape, and spent the rest of the time trying to escape my clingy brother." She explained to the hybrid with what seemed like a tired smile. "He's _really_ clingy."

"I noticed." Ichigo responded, getting ready to continue on his way. "She did good against her opponent the other day."

"I've heard." The cat had a gleam of pride in her eye. "Now to make sure she does better. Also let Isshin know that the paperwork was finalized and Lisa is now his co-third seat."

"The old man establishes martial law, but he can't get rid of paperwork." The hybrid grumbled as he stated to leave.

"Records are important Ichigo!" She told him as they went their separate ways. "Even I have to admit that!" Ichigo continued on to the light at the end, showing him the opening to Soul Society. Where his future wife was waiting for him. Byakuya and him talked a few more times after establishing the political marriage between him and Rukia about clan politics. He had few complimentary things to say about his own clan's elders. Ichigo just wished that he wouldn't be expected to be on anyone's leash, he was in a precarious enough position as it was. He went through the Senkaimon and into the Seireitei, which took a massive change since the last time he was there.

"Huh." He said in mild surprise. "Progress." He saw the citizens of the Rukon districts interacting happily with many Soul Reapers, one was even playing with a bunch of kids and another seemed to be tutoring them in harnessing Reishi. The buildings in the Rukon looked a lot better and the unease seemed to have dissipated from the atmosphere. He decided to take a chance and jumped, using his tempered control of Reishi to soar into the sky. He soon passed the point where the spirit barrier was supposed to be and took in the sights. From the view he saw a number of Shinigami acting as police officers, preventing thefts and murders, all the way to the twentieth district on all sides. Jidanbo and the other gatekeepers seemed to be reassigned as prison guards because he noticed some large buildings where many people were shackled with many other Soul Reapers and Punishment squad members patrolling the area. He slowly drifted back down to his original position where a small group was heading towards his cargo, which had gained a small audience. He landed just as a guy with horns and a lab coat reached the cart.

"Lieutenant Kurosaki. I am Akon, 3rd seat of squad 12." He said with a nod. "We're here for the specimens." Ichigo felt uneasy referring to cognizant beings like that, living or dead, but he forced it down.

"Here you go, give Urahara my regards." He said as he left the group and made his way to the Kuchiki manor. Where Kukaku and Byakuya waited.

 **(Las Noches)**

Grimmjow was furious, beaten, and humiliated by how badly his self imposed mission went. He lost his fraccion, each one losing their fight in a mostly honorable one on one battle, and was punished for his disobedience. He had both his arms cut off and was subjected to a defenseless beating, courtesy of the 5th Espada, Nnoritra Gilga. After he was thoroughly punished for his failure did Aizen allow him to have his arms returned and his rank was stripped from him. Tousen, still crippled from his fight from their escape from Soul Society, called this 'justice', stating that Grimmjow had no reason but to sate his own bloodlust. He wandered through the deserts of Hueco Mundo, choosing solitude to reflect on his life, determined and planning to get his vengeance against that damned hybrid.

"I did warn you Grimmjow." He heard from behind, turning to see Ulquiorra standing on a dune above him. "I recognized his potential long ago. Now he's had time to refine it. Most of us Arrancar are still relatively rough in comparison."

"Is there a point or are you just trying to piss me off?" The panther growled. Ulquiorra gave him an intimidating look, freezing the fallen Espada.

"What are you willing to give up?" The bat asked, the air becoming heavier reflecting the energy of the Vasto Lorde. "I have a secret, an ace in the hole. I have it for my eventual fight with Ichigo, but I will teach it to you if you tell me what you are willing to sacrifice for it." Grimmjow was stunned, a chance to gain power but at a cost. Would his pride allow that? How much did he hate Ichigo Kurosaki?

"What have I left to lose?" He asked after a few seconds. "I've lost my rank, my fraccion, the respect of my fellow Arrancar. What else can I lose?"

"Your desire to become king." Ulquiorra stated simply, shocking Grimmjow again. "Is your desire to destroy Ichigo so great that you'd abandon your drive to be the king? Is your thirst for destruction that powerful?" Grimmjow's mind was racing. The drive to become the king of Hollows was all he had left of his former group. They followed him because they believed he could become the strongest. Now here was Ulquiorra, someone that reached a point he never could before and offering to train him at the cost of his desire to rule. Was he ready for that? Would he give up that final aspect of his old life to defeat Ichigo?

"I abandon my desire to be king, for my hunger for destruction." He finally said, earning a rare smirk from the empty Arrancar.

"Then let's begin."

 **(Aizen's Study)**

Aizen watched the recordings of the fights between Isshin's squad 15 and his own Arrancar. On one hand, he was getting more data on his enemies. One the other, they've made it clear that he would need better quality soldiers. Even Gilians would need to be brought in... after he turned them into Adjuchas. He wouldn't be as angry, but his slow progress with his Hogyoku was grating on his nerves. If he had Urahara's as well, he could speed up the production of his Arrancar, even finish the one he made to stop Yamamoto. But for now, he could either focus on strengthening his forces or augmenting his Hogyoku. The small jewel pulsed in his hand, responding to its master's Reiatsu.

"Very well." He said after a moment of contemplation. "Training it shall be. And maybe another distraction to keep them busy." He turned his focus back on the hybrid, actually smiling at the boy. "Course, I do need to get you out of my way." He switched the screen over to Ichigo's sisters, coming home after a day of school.

 **(SRDI: Sub-Basement Research Lab)**

Urahara was watching the monitors before him with great intensity, absorbing and analyzing every scrap of data that his scans were getting. The Arrancar made it into their custody and they quickly got to work, dissecting, scanning, finding out anything they could. Mayuri got his hands dirty, digging through the insides of the dead Arrancar while Urahara performed multiple scans on the only living specimen. He promised himself he would give up on the Hollowfication experiments that led to so much trouble, but some small parts of himself still demanded an answer to strengthen the Soul Reapers for the coming battle. The Vizards could be considered failures in that regard as their power increase is limited to their control of their 'inner Hollow'. Ichigo was a better example of his ideal, but that was almost impossible to replicate without more and compliant Quincy. So here he was analyzing data from the other side of the barrier breakdown.

"That Fullbringer needs to come in for more testing." Mayuri idly stating while looking at the ruptured mess that was once Edrad. "And I need to give him an earful about keeping specimens intact-" Mayuri continued but Kisuke gave him no mind. He recognized a trace energy signature that was undoubtedly from the Hogyoku, but different from his own. "-still unsure about that one-"

"Mayuri, shut up and come here." Urahara ordered his lieutenant. Mayuri removed his bloodied gloves to join Urahara, muttering about 'research opportunities without captain responsibilities' before joining his superior. "Remember the files on my Hogyoku?"

"Of course, we went over those a million times to figure out how to seal it up." The deranged scientist said before looking at the screens and responding in surprise. "And that's different." Kisuke started typing away on his keyboard, sending a message to Tessai and Yamamoto. He needed his Hogyoku to confirm his troubled theory. It was over an hour before the Kido master and Captain Commander came to their location.

"This had better be important Kisuke." Yamamoto growled, not wanting one of the most dangerous and volatile creations of recent memory out of its seal for too long.

"The particular seal we've made is incredibly taxing to do and undo." Tessai chimed in, carrying with him the box the held the forbidden device.

"Believe me," Urahara said with unease, "I pray I'm wasting your time." He grabbed the box and removed his Hogyoku before placing it in a scanner. After a couple minutes the results were coming in, and he was not happy that they did. "Just how depraved is that man?" Kisuke groaned as he collapsed in his chair. "These scans tell me, that the Hogyoku is actually sentient." He said, shocking everyone in the room. "When I first had the idea of the Hogyoku I knew I needed a vast amount of Reishi, pure, unaltered Reishi. So, utilizing a Valley of Screams, I harnessed the power and made my Hogyoku. I succeeded but it was inactive, almost as if it was sleeping. However my method was only one possibility, Aizen took the other." He returned the Hogyoku to the box and glared at it. "I used pure untapped energy while he must have harvested it from the souls around us. Shinigami, Hollow, trying to balance out the mixture, and leaving him with an awakened Hogyoku." Yamamoto squeezed his cane, furious that such acts were going on without his notice. Age really was starting to get to him if something like that escaped him. "I'd say 'don't worry' because to properly use any Hogyoku requires a massive Reiatsu, closer to Yamamoto in scale, but Ichigo and Aizen have proven that they have enough to use it. Ichigo when we tricked Aizen, and Aizen with these Arrancar." He hung his head in exhaustion, the discovery reminding him of what kind of being Aizen was.

"Return the Hogyoku to its seal." Genryusai finally ordered. "We step up our preparations and anticipate the worst. With Ichigo's performance against that Espada, we may have a chance while Aizen bolsters his forces as well. Giving me ample time to train and prepare Ichigo for the coming battles. For now, keep silent about this. Especially since weddings are meant to be happy occasions."

"Considering it's the Kuchiki's, I doubt it." Mayuri said, surprising everyone. "What? They're boring."

 **(Kuchiki Manor)**

Ichigo made his way through the hallowed halls of the Kuchiki household, noted as the keepers of Soul Society's history. He immediately remembered why he detested being in the building as he went past many of the house servants and other members of the family. Many of the lower members of the house looked at him in reverence, a mighty warrior that would save and change Soul Society for the better. Most of the more dull nobles held disdain that a 'half breed commoner' would dare walk in their presence. The smarter ones looked at him like a prize, a piece on their board game of petty politics. He even heard one say, 'that street rat Rukia has actually proven useful for once'. Byakuya had his respect, he was alright with marrying Rukia, but he wanted nothing to do with these stuck up bastards. The Shiba family was that, a family. The Kuchiki's made him feel like he should watch his back every second he was there. He neared the door when he heard Kukaku and Byakuya talking.

"-won't be happy about this." He heard Kukaku say, slight concern in her voice.

"I don't care." Byakuya said in his firm tone, showing the same steely resolve when he swore to uphold the law. "I am the head of this clan and it will be as I command." He opened the door and interrupted the two heads, feeling this matter was probably about him. "Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya greeted his soon to be brother-in-law.

"Byakuya. Kukaku." Ichigo returned, greeted the two nobles. "What was that about?"

"We are planning to anger the elders." Byakuya said, almost chuckling. "We've agreed on the place being in West Rukon and open for anyone to attend."

"It'd be a nice chance for the common folk to enjoy the festivities but some of the nobles won't approve." Kukaku added, speaking much more smoothly. "Too bad it's not their call." She chuckled, earning a rare smirk from the sixth captain.

"On to other matters, it's time for you to meet my clan's tailor for your robes." Ichigo groaned, not wanting to stand still for hours on end while putting on a much heavier set of clothes he's only going to wear for... well not ONE day as he had his other lovers but still. The door opened and he was expecting one of the maids to be there to escort him to the tailor. He wasn't expecting his bride-to-be.

"Brother, are you sure I look o...kay." Rukia said as she came into the room. She wore a white wedding kimono with a snowflake pattern that shimmered in the light like a fresh blanket of snow. She had her hair cut into a cropped bob hanging around her face. She seemed more mature as well, like her training with Ukitake made her grow. She's changed so much in such a short amount of time. "I-Ichigo." She stuttered, clearly not expecting him, as her face burned into a surprised blush. "H-how do I look?" She asked timidly, smiling slightly at seeing her friend and future husband. She was surprised again when he took her hand and clasped it in his own while looking straight into her eyes.

"Marry me Rukia!" He yelled out suddenly, making Rukia's entire face turn red as Ichigo looked completely serious. The moment was interrupted when Kukaku punched her cousin in the back of his head.

"You're already getting married, you dumbass!" She yelled out, as crass as ever. Ichigo was pulled away by one of the Kuchiki maids while Rukia was still frozen in shock, redder than Renji's hair. Kukaku then decided to have some fun. "Yes Rukia, you do look lovely. Though I bet you're more excited about your wedding night~." She teased, somehow making Rukia turn redder and emitting steam from her ears. "Yeah, Rangiku told me how you got a preview. Now just imagine all that long, thick-" She was interrupted by a swift crack to her head, courtesy of Byakuya's sheath.

"Don't be so vulgar, Shiba-san." He scolded the tomboy, who was rubbing her sudden lump. "And Rukia..." He saw his sister, passed out on the floor from what seemed to be 'overheating'. "Why am I letting this happen again?"

 **(One Week Later: Shiba Clan Estate)**

Parties were had, people were gathered, and a good number of the male captains and lieutenants sported a couple black eyes and swollen cheeks... Ichigo's bachelor party ended in violence. Ichigo's friends and family was there as well, leaving Lisa to lead the squad. Isshin was glowing with pride, Yuzu and Karin happy to see their family grow, and Masaki who wore Reishi handcuffs and was gagged after she somehow started to breath fire... she was still glaring at everyone. He stood in front of a small altar, wearing a midnight black kimono with dark silver bottom, with Chad and Uryu at his side... who insisted that his formal attire would be Quincy appropriate and somehow got his way. When the ceremony began, Genryusai led the procession with Rukia and Byakuya trailing behind him and the Kuchiki clan elders following behind. Yamamoto took his place at the altar while Rukia stood next to her soon to be husband. He gave a standard speech of 'love' and 'union' and a dawn of change for all of Soul Society. Ichigo and Rukia exchanged sake and their rings while making their vows.

"By the laws of Soul Society and my authority as Captain Commander of the Gotei 15, I now pronounce you man and wife!" Yamamoto spoke out for all to hear. "Now you are Ichigo and Rukia Kurosaki!" There was much applause, but Ichigo heard a few surprised gasps. He looked at the Kuchiki elders, all wearing strained smiles. "You may kiss the bride!" Rukia pulled Ichigo in for a passionate kiss, focusing his attention on her, then throwing the bouquet, aiming for Ichigo's other lovers. It shocked everyone when Nemu caught it and was next to Uryu, leaning her head on his shoulder. Even Yoruichi commented on the girl's speed. All a nice distraction as they head for the reception, but Ichigo still felt the glares from the Kuchiki elders. After he managed to pull his father, Byakuya, and Kukaku away, he demanded answers.

"Ichigo," his father started, "in marriages like these, the one from the lower ranked family usually marries into the higher ranked one. Meaning you'd be Ichigo Kuchiki intead of Shiba or Kurosaki." Ichigo took a brief moment to shudder, much to the annoyance of Byakuya. "But, Byakuya had other ideas." The Kuchiki head took over.

"Many nobles tend to be short sighted." He said, with a calm seriousness. "Caring only about their own gains. Unfortunately, my own clan elders are guilty of the same crime." He looked at his new brother and explained his situation. "You represent a great change in Soul Society and are practically guaranteed to become a leader in Soul Society in the future. Their aim is to either get into your good graces or hold you under a heavy threat. Like being ready to have your wife killed at a moment's notice." Ichigo's eyes widened in shock, realizing this was why he felt he needed to watch his back in the Kuchiki manor.

"So Rukia married into your family, putting her under the protection of the Shiba family and a home to be safe in." Kukaku chimed in with a victorious smile on her face. "Since most of the squads got reinspected, it became harder to find a strong and competent enough Shinigami that could be bought and the Kuchiki elders would never sink so low as to go to the lower districts to find an assassin."

"Effectively," Byakuya started again, "you have no obligation to my family and Rukia will be safe with the Shibas." He said, taking a drink of wine. "And since any and all dealing between our clans will be done between Kukaku and myself, they have been removed from much of any new power and authority they may have gotten."

"Don't you fear a reprisal?" Ichigo asked. Suddenly the air around him grew cold as Byakuya exerted his power.

"I am a captain of the 15 Court Guard Squads, and head of the Kuchiki family." He said coldly. "I fear no man or underhanded attempts on my person. You needn't worry about me."

 **(Later that night at a secret meeting of the Kuchiki Elders.)**

"That damned brat!" One of them growled out, reflecting the attitude of most of his fellows. "Who does he think he is?"

"A perfect chance to raise the Kuchiki clan to a state above the other four noble houses and he just throws it away?" Said another, calmer but still angry. "He insults the entire clan AND the traditions that have made us strong!"

"It was bad enough he brought those two peasants into the clan." A third said, speaking in disgust of Rukia and her late sister. "Now he does this? What next, burning down the historical archives?"

"No... not Byakuya." One spoke out, with enough authority that the others seemed to look at him as the leader. "It's that filthy hybrid Ichigo Kurosaki. He's responsible for all of this. Byakuya would still be compliant if he never appeared and everything would be as it should."

"So we remove him." Another said, already planning something. "Prevent him from corrupting Byakuya any further."

"Ichigo Kurosaki is the disciple of Genryusai Yamamoto!" One almost shouted in shock. "Who is capable of challenging that?"

"Not all of the powerful warriors in Soul Society became Shinigami." The leader reminded them. "And some that are still bearing an overpowering grudge against certain members of the Gotei. I have an associate who has an idea, and creating the means, to take care of our problems." He said, thinking back to his ally in a clan second only to any of the Four Great Nobles, Gyokaku Kumoi.

 **(Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers!)**

 _Ichigo's Bachelor Party_

All the notable men of the Court Guard gathered together to celebrate Ichigo's last night as an unmarried man. There were food, drinks, music, Kenpachi wasn't trying to fight someone... yet, and Mayuri was tied up in the time out corner for asking Ichigo for same kind of sample that got the scientist a black eye. Not as wild as Kenpachi's, but after the weeks of battles and dangers, people were glad to just unwind. Then Yushiro brought out a massive chocolate cake.

"Here you go Ichigo!" He cheered, holding out a cake slicer. "Enjoy the cake. Yoruichi Nee-sama made it herself just for you!" Ichigo was so confused by the image that he never notice Urahara and Tessai coming up from behind with a chair and several high level binding seals.

"That explains so much and yet so little." He said, looking at the confection cutter in his hand and the cake with slight worry. "I'm not sure why, but I don't want to cut it." He said just before Tessai and Urahara got him on the chair.

"Too bad!" He said with glee as dozens of kido restraining spells locked him in place. "You don't need to cut it. Ladies!" He knocked on the cake and out popped Rangiku and Kukaku... with cat ears and tails... wearing micro bikinis. "Remember Ichigo, look but don't touch~." Urahara said while the two bustiest women in Soul Society danced for Ichigo's arousal/torment.

"When I get out of here, I'm kicking all of your asses!" He yelled out, straining against the seals.


	46. Theft of the Seal

**A/N: Yeah, I don't see this movie lasting too long when the characters are competent. Most likely going to finish it next chapter and focus on training our heroes a bit more. As for the Omake... watch Shimoneta, character Anna.  
**

Theft of the Seal

 **(Soul Society)**

It was a week after their wedding, a week spent away from it all. From squads, paperwork, fights, patrols, nothing but themselves, indulging in each other to calm their nerves. Ichigo and Rukia enjoyed their vacation, granted to them by the Captain Commander, in a small house away from Seireitei. The only notable instance of anything in that week was when Tessai stopped by to give Ichigo a tattoo. It was part of a hypothesis that Urahara developed that should make him immune to Kyoka Suigetsu's power, so now Ichigo had a visage of his horned mask over his heart in metallic ink. They were sitting in front of the lake by the lodge when they saw a single black butterfly heading toward them.

"Guess this means our honeymoon's over." Rukia said as the messenger landed on Ichigo's finger. After a couple seconds passed, he released a sigh as he rose to his feet. "What does Yamamoto want?"

"Something about a joint operation with Toshiro's squad." He said while heading into the small cabin to change into his Shihakusho. Inter squad teams were not unusual but full squad team ups don't happen unless it's something major. They quickly changed and Ichigo brought them both to the first division base, entering to find Toshiro, Rangiku, Isshin, Tessai, Hachi, and Yamamoto waiting for them. Chojiro was making tea... western style. The meeting must be serious if he was getting away with that. Rukia quickly left to return to her own division as Ichigo went inside the meeting room, taking his place beside his father.

"Thank you for gathering on such short notice." Yamamoto began in his aged gravelly voice. "It's that time when we must transport the Oin." At that word the older Shinigami faces hardened, reflecting the gravity of the situation. Toshiro and Rangiku looked shocked while Ichigo was out of the loop. Something Genryusai recognized and began to rectify. "The Oin is the Royal Seal of the Soul King, hidden away in the Living world and moved roughly every couple of decades. Like anything pertaining to the Soul King, it is an object of great power that was deemed forbidden to look at directly." Ichigo's expression clearly marked his annoyance and disbelief.

"So we won't know if we even have the right one for transport." Ichigo stated, letting said annoyance show. "Why are we even doing this? Don't we have more important things to do?" The ice captain and ash lieutenant looked to Ichigo in shock of his brazen attitude, sure that he just angered Yamamoto. "Like the war against Aizen?" The hybrid continued without fear, earning an affirmative nod from his teacher.

"Absolutely. That is why we're doing this in the first place." The old man said, again earning a shocked look from the youth. Tessai took over, as it was his idea.

"Aizen looked into a lot of information regarding the Soul King and the Oken." The spell master started. "So it's possible he knows about the Oin, but not where it is. Here's the plan," He said before bringing up the holographic projector in the room and displaying the parade escorts, "squad 10 will be joined by Hachigen to recover the Oin and transport it while squad 15 and myself will act as a decoy. Should either come under attack, the other will be immediately alerted."

"So this is banking on the assumption that they'll go after ours because we're the greater threat and more likely to be protecting the real Oin?" Isshin asked the other commanders. "Can't we seal it away and post decoys anyway?"

"Were it that easy." Tessai sighed heavily. "What we are aware of is that the Oin actually alters entire areas, making it's hiding place rich in Reishi. And according to what we've found about Aizen's research, it takes 100,000 souls and a half spirit mile wide radius of land to make an Oken. That land is currently Karakura Town, where the Oin is currently sealed." Ichigo and Isshin gasped at the implications and what Aizen was threatening. "Because of our focus being on the war and the sudden need to relocate it, the SRDI was only able to make one usable decoy." The human world defenders let out a disappointed groan. "Now they are focusing on creating a seal so we won't have to worry about it."

"Fine." Isshin said as he recovered. "Let's get to it."

 **(World of the Living)**

The two processions made their way through the sky, a hidden ceremonial parade of musicians and dancers, all led by the Kido Corps and guarded by two entire squads. Tessai and Hachi were in front of the main alters for each parade, sealing them behind a barrier to protect the precious cargo within. Everything was quiet, calm, but no one dropped their guard. The soldiers and spell casters were ready for most anything. Tessai and Hachi were ready to deploy forbidden kido spells, granted special permission to use such if it protected the artifact. They were ready, or at least they were mostly prepared. It appeared as though the decoy didn't fool their enemies as a torrent of flame blasted toward Hachi.

"No problem." He said cooly, snapping his fingers and creating a barrier to block the flames. "Commander, they're attacking-" He was calmly saying before lightning struck him from above. Without the spellmaster conscious, the kido he made began to dispel and allow the large ball of fire and lightning to attack with free reign. Soon the convoy was in chaos as the elements attacked.

"They're attacking, let's go!" Tessai yelled out, stabbing his staff in place while the entirety of squad 15 gathered around him. "Kukanten'i!" He called out, clapping his hands together and pulling them apart with a sphere of light surrounding them. The second that light disappeared, they were next to squad 10's convoy, which were under heavy attack. Toshiro was currently clashing with someone that wore a ragged cloak and a hollow's mask. The strangest thing though, was that their swords were almost identical.

 _'That can't be right.'_ Ichigo thought as he and the squad moved on the assault. Orihime was healing, everyone else was either fighting or rescuing the other convoy. Ichigo flew in to assist while Isshin cleared out two girls that were red and blue, appearing to be Arrancar. Ichigo was in earshot as he heard the masked figure speak.

"You haven't changed at all." He said, prompting Toshiro to try and remove the mask. He only managed to grab the cloak as the figure started to escape, revealing Shinigami attire. Ichigo landed next to Hitsugaya as the young captain seemed downcast.

"Someone you knew?" Ichigo asked, seeing a spot of growing blood on the boy's body. He looked at Ichigo with concern, doubt, before tensing up. "Don't you even think about-" the hybrid started as Hitsugaya flash stepped away, "...it. Damn ice midget." He groaned just before the ruin alter exploded. Squad 10's members yelled out in worry while Isshin, Tessai, and the members of squad 15 just waited. Ichigo crawled out of the rubble, regenerating from burns and shrapnel as he stood in front of the remaining leaders. "Doesn't matter if I heal fast, this still hurts." He groaned, pulling out a couple stakes of wood from his arms and chest. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure we just lost the Oin."

 **(Soul Society)**

Almost immediately upon returning to Seireitei and informing the other captains of the situation, Soi-Fon took a unit of the stealth force to go to the crash site of the Oin convoy to try and find anything clues or leads on the attackers and Hitsugaya's sudden disappearence. Uryu stuck around with the Soi-Fon's group in the Human world while the other seated members of the 15th searched the city and surrounding areas. In Soul Society the injured went to squad 4 while the Tessai, Isshin, Ichigo, and Rangiku all went to deliver their report of what happened to the head captain.

"-and Toshiro left without saying a word." Isshin said, finishing his report. "I assume to find and hunt down the people responsible." Yamamoto stroked his beard in thought.

"A masked Shinigami and two Arrancar." He murmured, evaluating the information in his mind. "And what would possess captain Hitsugaya to move without reporting in or to just act on his own accord?" He finally asked the captain. To his expectation, it was Ichigo who stepped forward.

"Sensei, I could be wrong but it might be someone Toshiro feels he should deal with on his own." The hybrid announced. "His sword looked very similar to Toshiro's own Zanpakuto." There was a gasp of shock in a number of the assembled members of the Court Guard Squads. "It's impossible for two people to have the same Zanpakuto, but how similar can they be?" The question lingered among the leaders of the Shinigami as they tried to decipher their lone clue, a possible second Hyorinmaru.

"Something rare enough that it should be easy to find in the archives." Genryusai finally said as he began to give out his orders. "Captains Urahara and Kuchiki, search the archives for any trace of this instance. You are granted full access to all records to find an answer." The two nodded in affirmation to their commands. "Captain and lieutenant Kurosaki, you are both to look for Hitsugaya and find out anything you can." The father and son did the same as the previous captains. "Lieutenant Matsumoto, you are to return to your division, take charge as acting captain, and await further orders." Rangiku was about to say something before a glance from Isshin stopped her. "You have your orders. Dismissed!"

 **(Squad 10 Barracks)**

Isshin got a call from Uryu that prompted his immediate return to the Human world, something Uryu found after Soi-Fon confirmed that the Oin was missing. He ordered Ichigo to take a look through Toshiro's office to see if he could find anything that could help. The tenth squad looked miserable, failing their mission and their captain went MIA. He heard a couple saying it was just as bad as when captain Isshin disappeared. Matsumoto was doing her best to cheer up her squad mates, but even she couldn't raise her attitude to the usual cheer she had. The entire squad seemed heartbroken, giving Ichigo all the more drive to try to find and bring back their missing captain.

 _'Come on!'_ Ichigo roared in mental frustration, tearing through anything about Hitsugaya's past he could get his hands on. _'There's got to be something here. Anything about someone with an identical Zanpakuto.'_

" _He might not be in the official records Ichigo."_ The elder of the two Zangetsu spoke to him. _"Just because they looked similar doesn't mean they are the same."_

" _But it's kind of a gut feeling that they are connected."_ The Hollow of the two said, offering his insight. _"It's impossible for two of the same exact Zanpakuto aside from dual wielding. Since that unknown assailant's blade resembled Hyorinmaru so closely, it's reasonable to think that their abilities will also be very similar."_

 _'Question is, is this guy even registered in the system or was he just some random guy that managed to grab an Asuachi like Zaraki did?'_ Ichigo asked, finally giving up on Toshiro's diaries and journals after finding nothing for the hundredth time. His phone rang with a text from his father, ordering him to return to the human world. He got ready to leave when Rangiku came into the office. "Yeah Rangiku?" He asked, not used to seeing the usually jovial lieutenant looking so serious.

"I'm going with you." She said. There was no demand, no request, she said it like it was a fact. One that Ichigo didn't agree with.

"No you're not." He said, putting everything back in it's place. "You are staying here, making sure your squad recovers, and you are going to lead them until further orders." He tried to leave, but she grabbed his sleeve and made him face her.

"Ichigo, he's my captain!" She said, reminding him that this was technically a matter for her squad.

"I understand Rangiku, but you can't leave your squad leaderless like that." He said, using duty to override emotion.

"Ichigo please." She pleaded, tears growing in her eyes. "I... I can't lose another captain." Her grip began to slack as she came closer to breaking down. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and she stilled, slowly latching onto him like a security blanket.

"Don't worry." He said, tenderly stroking her back. "Everything will be alright. I'll make sure of it." After waiting for a few more seconds he pulled away and turned to open space while flicking his wrist, opening a neat Garganta. Rangiku watched as he walked away, a matching silhouette of Gin appearing by his side. Once again, someone she cared about, someone that she felt she could lean on, was leaving without telling her where they were going. Just like Gin did all the time. At least, she thought it was. Ichigo looked back to her and flashed a confident smile. "I'm going to bring him back Rangiku. Don't worry." He said before disappearing into the void. Silence returned to the squad barracks, leaving her with only one noise. The sound of her heart beating loudly in her chest.

 **(Urahara Shoten/Squad 15 barracks)**

Ichigo made his way through his inter dimensional portal and returned to his squad's base in the Living world. He made his through the base and taking directions from his squad members, many of whom were almost or fully recovered, made his way to the division's prison cell. Inside were Orihime, his father, and Toshiro Hitsugaya enveloped in Orihime's healing shield.

"That was annoyingly fast." Ichigo said as he came into the room, the other two keeping a focused gaze on the young captain. "What happened?"

"After Soi-Fon confirmed the loss of the Oin and departed, some of the squad found him passed out from blood loss." Isshin informed his second in command. "We currently have him under for now, because I'm wondering whether if he'll tell me anything, or if I should call Tsukishima."

"Toshiro's not an idiot dad." Ichigo reassured his father. "When he wakes up, he'll understand that he might as well tell us what's going on. Does Yama-jii know?" Isshin nodded as Orihime finished up.

"Hiyori set up the audio transmission so he can hear what happens, but only those in the Monitor Room and myself will know what he says." He nodded to his son, telling him to go to Hiyori's station and await further orders. He made his way to her room, which had a video link with Urahara, Byakuya, and Yamamoto waiting. No words were exchanged for hours as they waited. Finally Toshiro woke from his drug induced slumber. "Wakey wakey Toshiro." Isshin said in his dad voice, cheery with enough anger to know he's less than thrilled. "You've got some explaining to do young man."

"Captain Shiba, I-" Hitsugaya started as he steadily grew more awake, until the sound of a fist colliding with a skull woke him right up. The lecture from his former captain only made it worse for the boy.

"Abandoning your post, making no excuse or justification for your actions, letting someone get the drop on you? Weren't you raised better than that?" Isshin scolded, giving Ichigo flashbacks to the few times he made Isshin mad himself... those were scary memories. "Now, you are not going anywhere until I get some answers. If you can prove to me you had a good reason for the stunt you pulled, I won't turn you in to Yamamoto." There was a pause as they waited for the ice dragon's response.

"Fine." Hitsugaya said, almost defeated. "But please captain, let me deal with this. I promise to retrieve the Oin, but if I'm right then this is something I have to do." Ichigo and the other listened intently, waiting for the reason, any excuse that might seem justifiable to let things take this course. "When I was still an Academy student I had a very close friend, named Kusaka Sojiro. We always ended up competing but it was to improve ourselves as we strove to be the best in the Academy." Urahara and Byakuya immediately began pouring through the archives, looking for anything regarding this 'Kusaka' character. "But that changed when we managed to awaken our Zapakuto and we had the same sword, Hyorinmaru." There was a look of disbelief among the older captains but they held their tongues and kept listening. "Apparently this was against the law as Central 46 demand that one of us prove our worth for the blade. Kusaka started the fight, and was executed after he was deemed unworthy."

"And you think this Kusaka has the Oin?" Isshin asked, not a single hint of doubt in his tone. "To what end?"

"That's what I want to find out. So please captain Shiba, let me deal with this. I have to." Toshiro pleaded. Ichigo looked to Urahara, who seemed to have found something and whispered to Yamamoto. Ichigo saw the old dragon grip his cane tightly, actually digging into the wooden disguise of his blade. He knew his master was furious because his head can attest to how strong that damn stick was.

"Isshin," The leader of Soul Society finally spoke, "captain Hitsugaya is granted permission to pursue this matter. But he will not do so alone." He faced Ichigo and continued his command. "Ichigo will accompany him until the Oin is recovered." Isshin relayed the orders, while making it seem that Yamamoto was left unaware. Toshiro was thanking his previous captain greatly as a result. "Ichigo, the Oin must be recovered at all costs. Until it is safely in our hands, no holding back." Ichigo nodded at his teacher, determined not to let the world come under any risk.

 **(Soul Society)**

 _'Soon Toshiro.'_ The masked figure thought as he stood atop a building within the Seireitei. He remembered the treachery of the corrupted Soul Society, how his devotion was paid with betrayal. All because they had the same blade. His fading soul coming into contact with the power of the Oin, like fate itself wanted him to survive. It took years of training, waiting, building up his power to finally steal the Oin. He knew when it revived him that it had the power to fully control time and space, the power forbidden to anyone but the Soul King. He was surprised by the extra convoy, but he knew the true Oin when he felt it. Now all that was left was to ensure that Toshiro would join him, but Soul Society was not as he remembered.

"Master Kusaka." He heard his two loyal Arrancar, Yin and Yang, come to him. Yang with red hair and fire, Yin with blue and lightning. Both nearly identical aside from their color and haircuts, wearing the same sleeveless jackets with their color coded elbow length gloves and skirts. "It appears that Toshiro Hitsugaya made contact with one of the new Gotei squads. Should we go after them?"

"No." Kusaka answered. "Separate Toshiro from them, he will come to me." His hand went to the Oin hidden in his pocket. "After all, we want the same thing."

 **(Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers)**

 _Riruka's Eyes: Take 2_

Urahara and Mayuri were pouring over their notes, trying to figure out why they only got stars in Riruka's eyes instead of hearts. The two greatest scientific minds were wasting their time with this minor issue, but they demanded answers.

"This is proving quite vexing." Mayuri complained. "She gets her candies, her plushies, her cute outfits, and all we get are her pupils turning into stars! What is missing?"

"Well, all of those are outside influences of thing she want." Kisuke theorized, looking at a collection of drawings of the classical heart. With his mind going to anatomy, he was unaware of his hand idly drawing on of the representations of love. Mayuri noticed it, and got an idea.

"Kisuke, how about we try this?"

 _ **(One experiment later)**_

Riruka was laying on the table, her body twitching and breath labored, with her tongue hanging out of her mouth with a pleased smile and her pupils turned into hearts. She was dressed in a hospital gown and covered with wires attached to her body. The two scientists breathed a sigh of relief.

"Should've figured that that would be the key." Urahara sighed. "Arousal, how could we miss that."

"Now on to actually important stuff!" Mayuri said with a smile as he left to continue their real work. Urahara took a second to set out a set of clothes and directions to the nearest shower.


	47. Frozen Rage

**A/N: So... yeah. Without needing to hunt down Toshiro, the dozens of flashbacks, and what happens when Kido masters are involved, there just isn't much to do with here. Next chapter will be a training breather, focus on developing some things. Now for an important question, I've thought back to the timeline and Fade to Black and the Amagai arc seem so close I kinda flipped a coin on that. Do you want me to leave it as is, Fade to Black then Amagai, or should I do Amagai then Fade to Black. Go vote on the polls.  
**

Frozen Rage

 **(World of the Living)**

Ichigo and Toshiro went hunting for any trace of Kusaka, his Arrancar, or the Oin. They've spent an entire week searching for any leads, hoping that they'd find the trio or at least they'd go after Hitsugaya and leave a trail to follow. No such luck for either of them. Word was that there was an attack in Soul Society with ice attacks on par with Hyorinmaru. Analysis from the SRDI however noted some very small differences, theorizing that it was more directly offensive than the real Hyorinmaru. The ultimate difference between the two ice blades. Publicly, Toshiro is now wanted for treason and is to be executed. In reality, it was another ploy to lure out Kusaka and his allies. Ichigo and Toshiro were currently investigating two different areas of the city when they got the order. Toshiro near a shrine and Ichigo near the old Quincy training grounds. He forgot about a few select individuals that would like to speak with him.

"Well well well." He heard from above, a light tone that spoke of sadism and poor attitude. He looked up to see Candice and Bambietta standing amongst the branches. "Looks like someone finally took the invitation." Said Bambietta, smirking down at the hybrid and winking seductively. "Lucky for us, it's the cute one." Ichigo released a disinterested and annoyed sigh. Now her seductive smirk was filled with anger.

"He's also the more dangerous one." Ichigo turned his head to see Bazz-B show up behind him. "Ichigo." He growled, still angry about last time.

"Rooster." Ichigo replied, no trace of fear in his voice and earning an angry twitch from the Quincy. "I'll be honest, I forgot about you guys completely." He continued, the Sternritters glaring at the hybrid. "I've been pretty busy with things. A coming war with Hollows and some jackass might destroy time and space." Ichigo's apathetic scowl turned into a threatening glare while his phone rang with a new message. He took a sideways glance to read the message, and he needed to hurry. Toshiro sensed them and they were coming his way. "So if you don't mind, I have things to do." He quickly undid his two seals and created a suffocating atmosphere. "Uryu and I will talk to you later. This is more important." He said before disappearing, leaving the Quincy to start breathing harder. Each one was idly wondering what Ichigo was anymore.

 **(With Ichigo)**

" _Ichigo, come to the old shrine on the edge of the city! They've found me!"_ That's what Toshiro's text said. He sent a message back to Hiyori after undoing his seals saying to increase the spiritual stasis around the city. It's not often he's allowed to release one hundred percent, as he still doesn't have the fine control everyone deems necessary, so he often makes mistakes. He needed to stop five times before finally landing in front of the shrine in question after shooting past it over and over. He was in front of the shrine, just as the two Arrancar finished telling Toshiro something. Time to set the plan into motion.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, by order of the Head Captain of the Court Guard Squads, you are under arrest for treason against Soul Society." Ichigo called out, trying to make it sound like he was about to turn on a friend. The twin sisters got between him and Toshiro.

"Go on ahead." The red girl said, pulling out a sword of fire. "We'll cover you."

"Just get to master Kusaka." The blue girl continued, pulling out an electrified whip. "He's been waiting for you for long enough." The young captain looked to Ichigo before winking. The hybrid nodded and continued forward. That prompted Yang to attack, blasting a large wave of flames to the fearless hybrid. Ichigo ended up walking through it like it was a warm breeze. This unnerved the girls but Yin did not falter as she sent balls of lightning at him. The results were the same as he brushed the electricity aside. They then mixed the lightning and fire to hit him with the combined energies, praying for any result. Hitsugaya meanwhile, took his chance to leap over the smoking form of his ally and run to where he was told to meet Kusaka. Ichigo proved himself resilient when he jumped out from the smoke cloud and kicked the boy in the stomach, making the captain puke up blood and bile as he was sent flying into the city... and through a couple buildings it seemed.

 _'Whoops.'_ Ichigo winced, not trying to hit so hard he would kill Hitsugaya. _'This must be why Yamamoto keeps making me practice calligraphy.'_ He thought while hearing something he's only heard when the very captain he just kicked had attacked him. He twisted himself to see multiple Chinese dragons made of purple ice come flying towards him. _'Seriously!?'_ He mentally screamed as he was encased in ice for a second before freeing himself. He looked up to see the same cloaked and masked figure that was supposed to be Kusaka.

"Sorry for the _cold_ introduction, but you're in my way." He said, pointing at Ichigo with his blade.

"I only take ice puns from one guy and I just kicked him across the city." Ichigo called out fearlessly. "So either piss off or tell me who you are!" All he got was some twisted laughter as Kusaka attacked again.

"My name is of no consequence to a dead man!" He continued to send dragons at Ichigo. They were faster than Toshiro's, but seemed to lack the same level of flexibility. Since Ichigo was already familiar with Hyorinmaru's abilities, he swerved and dodged the attacks with high speed and great ease. He was charging toward Kusaka when Yin and Yang attacked him with a stronger combined strike, letting Kusaka gather his dragons to converge on Ichigo again. There was a pause and Kusaka smiled, believing in his victory. He was unaware until Ichigo appeared in front of him and speared him through his stomach with his bare hand. He looked down to the hand embedded in his gut before Ichigo pulled off his mask and looked the rogue in the eyes. Kusaka wore his dark hair in a bun and had a scar on the right side of his face. His red eyes burned with hate for the world he lived in and what happened, the kind of hate that made people become monsters.

"Where. Is. The Oin?" Ichigo growled, slowly twisting his hand and making Kusaka groan in pain. Instead of answering, the rogue slashed at Ichigo's face before pulling himself off of Ichigo's hand and disappearing like magic. Ichigo looked around and only saw Yin and Yang, and the massive number of growing Hollows behind them. "Of course, sending cannon fodder." Ichigo sighed in disappointment before his father and other squad members appeared.

"Ichigo, head to Soul Society." Isshin ordered quickly. "We just got confirmation that the Oin can manipulate time and space. We got word that there was a teleportation to Soul Society shortly after you confronted Kusaka."

"Quick summary," Uryu said while shooting the Hollows with a massive barrage of arrows, "after you beat him he teleported to a previous time to met Hitsugaya, healed both of them, and teleported to Soul Society for a final stage. Get moving!" Ichigo nodded as he created and passed through a Garganta.

 **(With Toshiro)**

The young captain of ice struggled through the great pain of his shattered ribs to get to some underground abandoned building, where Yin and Yang told him Kusaka would be waiting. He was standing at the bottom of the vast emptiness that was reminiscent of the Muken prison, waiting in the damp and dreary environment. Eventually he fell against one of the many support columns holding up the building and sensed what was happening. To his partial surprise, he felt Kusaka's Reiatsu clashing against Ichigo's and getting predictable results. To his complete surprise, he also felt Kusaka in the same room as him. He looked up to see his old former friend, appear before him and looking like he'd been injured before standing upright.

"Hello Toshiro." He greeted his old friend. "I've been waiting for this for a long time." He held out his hand, grasping something with a bright golden glow and Toshiro felt his wounds heal. "I wanted to send a message but things were getting out of hand. Never thought someone like that was in the Gotei."

"That would be Ichigo." Hitsugaya answered, feeling fully healed as he stood back up. "He's the new disciple of the captain commander."

"And what suffering did he go through for that?" Kusaka asked, disgust evident in his voice. "You know how Soul Society is. What they made us do. Why do you still give them your loyalty? Because of that childhood friend of yours?"

"Momo has nothing to do with this and Soul Society is different." Toshiro countered. "The ones that made us fight are dead and there's been a revolution of progress. The Soul Society you remember is becoming just a memory-"

"Don't kid yourself Toshiro!" Kusaka roared, unbridled hate showing in his every action. "I swore my loyalty and they killed us simply for having the same Zanpakuto. You expect me to believe that a system that's been the same for millennium could ever change? No... They must pay for what they did to us." The Oin glowed again as everything but them began to shift and move. "Come Toshiro! Our vengeance is at hand!" Within seconds they were transported to Soul Society, on the Sokyoku Hill, still littered with scars from Ichigo's fight with Aizen. The first step towards change for the land of the Shinigami. Kusaka explained the power of the Oin, allowing control over time and space, but Toshiro only paid attention to the gathering Soul Reapers, armed and ready to strike down both him and Kusaka.

"Stay back, all of you!" He heard a familiar voice call out as Ichigo stood between the army of Soul Reapers and the two friends. "This is too dangerous, keep your distance. Let them sort it out."

"At least someone is smart enough to know when he's outmatched." Kusaka sneered as the Shinigami opened a path and the aged commander came walking down the aisle. Just behind him was Tessai, Hachi, and Rangiku. He stopped in front of Ichigo who knelt and took his place behind his teacher, next to Matsumoto. The air was thick with tension as Yamamoto looked at the two ice masters.

"Sojiro Kusaka, I remember you boy." The old man spoke, sounding nostalgic and sad of one of the more promising students of his academy. "Such a sad fate that befell you boy. Sentenced to death by a bunch of fools that overstepped their limits. And the old man that accepted their words."

"Yes, sentenced to die simply because there can't be two of the same Zanpakuto." Kusaka sneered at the military leader. "And now for my... what do you mean 'overstepped their limits'?" He asked as the words finally registered with him.

"You were told that it was against the law for there to be two of the same Zanpakuto, and that is true." The ancient dragon explained. "But not because of written law, by fact. Zanpakuto are solely unique to their wielder and the only way for there to be two of the same weapon is if that Soul Reaper was cloned or got a second Zanpakuto. Central 46 is not made up of any Shinigami, but of forty wise men and six judges. People that know only of the law but not much else. Their ruling was to create order for the people in Soul Society, but that has changed into them being a bunch of self serving fools. Leading to many failures and unnecessary deaths and crimes. You were put into an unfavorable position and executed. All for a Zanpakuto you didn't even have." Kusaka looked like he was going insane with anger and disbelief.

"Lies!" He cried out, the Oin reacting violently to the shifting emotions of its current holder. "I wield Hyorinmaru! He told me himself his name was Hyorinmaru! I call out his name and he attacks!"

"Zanpakuto are fickle things." Yamamoto replied, calm as ever. "Ask it now, what is its name." Kusaka looked at his blade, and from the look on his face he finally cracked. He began screaming out in anger and denial, crying out that he was the master of Hyorinmaru. "Such a pathetic sight." Genryusai sighed out. "Though I disagree with their methods, what they found was undeniable. Sojiro Kusaka, you do not deserve to be a Soul Reaper. Willing to kill your own best friend for the sake of power makes you unworthy of any power. Captain Hitsugaya, you have permission to execute this villain. For the crime of stealing the Oin." Kusaka looked up at his best friend with anger and despair.

"No. Not again! I will have my vengeance!" He cried out, raising the hand that held the Oin. When nothing happened he looked at his hand to see an orange prism at his wrist, beyond was nothing. His hand and the Oin was lost to him.

"Hako Okuri." He heard from Hachi as he held an orange box made of Kido that contained his severed hand and the Oin. Tessai and Hachi then turned to leave the area.

"We shall seal this away." The leader of the Kido Corps said. "It's far too dangerous to leave out for anyone to grab." They disappeared, intent on locking away the royal relic.

"Maintain what is left of your dignity Kusaka." Yamamoto said as he raised his cane. Toshiro prepared himself to duel his former friend, resolved to let him die the was he deserved. Kusaka actually took the advice and prepared himself as well. "Fight!" The captain commander ordered, starting the final battle between the two. It ended as quickly as it began, with Kusaka impaled on Hyorinmaru. In his dying moments, he remembered that day he betrayed his best friend. All for a sword that was never his to begin with.

"Never wanted to be back here again." Kusaka weakly spoke as he slowly died. "But, in the end, I guess I was always jealous of you. I'm sorry for being such a terrible friend." He weakly hugged Toshiro with his remaining hand as he apologized.

"Kusaka, I will always remember you as my friend." Toshiro said as the rogue began to fade. "I forgive you for what you did." Kusaka faded from the world and the Shinigami left the young captain, alone to mourn the loss of his best friend.

 **(Rangiku's Office)**

The chaos slowly died down and things began to shift to normal again. Hitsugaya was declared innocent of everything that occurred, Tessai and the Kido Corps locked away the Oin, squad ten was recovering from the whole mess, and Rangiku was just happy to have her captain back alive and well. She was sitting alone in her office with a contented smile as she drank some booze from her hidden stash. All of her usual drinking buddies were actually busy with other stuff so she was left alone. Until she got herself a surprise visitor.

"Hey!" Ichigo called out from behind her, making her jump in surprise. "That seat taken?" She turned to the hybrid, recognizing the smell from the bag he carried. More dried persimmons, he did care.

"You really know how to make a girl happy." She said excitedly while pulling out a chair next to her. She snatched the bag away and began to nibble on one of the dried fruits as Ichigo sat next to her. Once he got settled, she leaned against him with a happy smile. "Thank you." Ichigo wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"I told you I'd bring him back." She would've made a joke, something about him being after her magnificent breasts, but she just wanted to enjoy the moment. Enjoy his presence. He really was a great guy.

 **(Central 46 Chambers)**

It had been a few months since Aizen struck down and took control of their predecessors and appointing the proper successors had proven an arduous task. Figures that knew the law, figures that seemed worthy, people that would be concerned with the desire of the nobility rather than anything else. As of now, there are only fourteen sages and three judges. They were currently deliberating on the single subject that has been on their minds since his appearance. What to do about Ichigo Kurosaki? Suddenly the doors to their chambers blew open to reveal the current leader of Soul Society, Genryusai Yamamoto.

"Soutaicho, this is unusual." One of the judges said. "And you understand that it's forbidden for anyone to barge into these chambers. Regardless of who they are."

"I'm the captain commander of the 15 Court Guard Squads," He stated simply, "I go where I want. And I have something to say to you." The various members that made up the leading authority in Soul Society watched the man, the ancient captain that always did as the law commanded, made his voice heard. "Your predecessors determined the law and without question, the members of the Gotei 13 followed and obeyed. Because of that, no one questioned when Aizen orchestrated his conspiracy and did as they were told. Before that, good captains had to go into hiding because they were not given an investigation. They saw the law broken and ordered death." He raised his cane and slammed it into the floor, creating a large spider web fracture throughout the chamber. "NO MORE! Your decisions will not go without question, your command will not be obeyed mindlessly, and your word is no longer law!" The announcement filled the members with shock and anger, immediately arguing against his rule.

"The Central 46 was created by the Soul King!" One of the sages yelled out. "We act on his authority!" There was a suffocating and crushing pressure as Genryusai silenced them all with his power.

"The Central 46 are the judges and the lawmakers." The ancient dragon conceded. "That much will never change. But WE of the Court Guard Squads are the ones to enact justice. We will examine a case and we will act on what we deem is right. Under martial law, _**I**_ lead the Soul Society, and I will trust my captains in their judgments." The pressure left and the chamber was filled with fear of the man. Genryusai turned and began to walk out the door. "Before I forget. I know you're all planning something concerning my new student, Ichigo Kurosaki. I'd advise you end such thoughts. That boy will not bow to anyone that tries to control him. If the Soul King has a problem with my decision, then let the Zero Squad come to me. I _dare_ you." He said before disappearing, leaving the Central 46 to wallow in their fear.

 **(Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers)**

 _Pranks finally begin: Kisuke gets Mairo'd_

Urahara was making his way from his office after doing many grueling hours of paperwork. Justifying experiments, budgets increases, double checking reports, all things he didn't miss about being a captain. Now he was tired and wanted to just get away from his work building. He was so out of it, he actually didn't notice Soi-Fon running at him.

"NEVER!" The petite assassin yelled out, running into him and making the captain spin dizzily. When he stopped, he felt something missing.

"GET BACK HERE!" Ichigo yelled out as he also caused Urahara to spin rapidly. When he finally settled, he felt his hat and calmed down.

"Wonder what got into them?" He asked, not realizing they switched out his hat with a Mario cap. Shortly after that switch, Yoruichi jumped on his head with a loud ping, with Urahara getting squished comically. "HOW!?" He muffled out loudly.

 _Why Unohana doesn't have a problem with the Men's Association_

"I can't believe this!" Nanao yelled in anger.

"Yeah." Unohana absently agreed, her nose buried in a picture book.

"I finally manage to become the president of the Women's association and all of Yachiru's deeds fall on me!" Unohana just hummed in agreement, not even paying attention. "And captain Kuchiki was annoyed but never filed charges. Bet if I asked Rukia she'd convince him to let us back in." Unohana still just hummed. "And the Women's association did more than the Men's ever did! Sure I abused my authority a little but Iba only used that club to show off or stroke his ego! Captain Unohana what are you reading?" She asked when she finally noticed the chairwoman wasn't paying attention. In the picture book was Zaraki, Ikkaku, and Ichigo, all looking like they were trying to kill each other with their blades, shirtless, and covered in cuts, blood, and sweat. The book was titled, _'Fierce warriors'_ published by the Men's Association. The motherly captain had a fierce blush and a happy gaze in her eyes.

"Yachiru likes~." She moaned, making Nanao cry.


	48. Progression Forward

**A/N: Okay, considering my usual update rate, this was pretty late of me. Here's what happened, I had a busy last week of my online class, after which was my birthday so I took a few days to just do nothing while waiting for more votes on the next arc. You might say lazy, I say 'don't care, my day'. So now, here's the next chapter of Awakens. If there's more errors than usual, it's because one of my friends that beta this is going through a rough patch so I didn't want him to focus on my crap when he has his own problems. I wish him luck and safe fortunes for now.**

Progression Forward

 **(Karakura Outskirts)**

The twins ran through the remains of the forest, cut, bruised, and beaten from the battle with the other members of the 15th squad. In the instant they began to fight, it was over. The swarms of Hollows were wiped out in storms and torrents of light, fire, and energy. The Arrancar themselves suffocated under the pressure of the captain, leaving them helpless against their foes. Just like against that orange haired lieutenant that came for Toshiro, there was nothing they could do against the other members of the squad. They were thoroughly crushed.

"Damn it!" Yang yelled as they stopped. Yin almost fell as she kept losing blood from a hole in her side. The red twin ripped her vest to use as an improvised bandage for her sister, hoping to stanch the bleeding. Then she froze suddenly, feeling a disturbance in the air. Somehow she knew, her master lost the Oin and was now dead. This whole thing was a trap, and they fell for it. Now here she was, losing everything all over again. Rejected by lord Aizen for being a weak Adjuchas Arrancar with only herself and her sister to rely on, only to find their new master in Kusaka. He gave them strength and purpose, he attained godly power, and now he's gone. And if she can't escape to Hueco Mundo, she'll lose her sister too. She'll be all alone in the entire world. "Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT! DAMN THAT SOUL REAPER!" She cried out, tears pouring from her eyes as fate seemed to condemn them for merely being in the world. She felt a hand brush away the tears, calming her down and she saw her blue twin. Yin was smiling through the pain and exhaustion as she cupped her sister's cheek.

"Don't worry." She said quietly, holding onto the remains of her strength. "We'll always have each other." She smiled, coaxing one out of her teary eyed sister as they hoped to bask in the sense of hope that came back. Only for it to soon die.

"Aww. I almost feel bad for ruining this." They heard a cruel voice call out, looking up to see a brown haired girl with a white beret wearing a sadistic smile, sitting on a branch in the trees above them. "But I doubt you'll be missed for what you did." She held up her arm and flicked her wrist, sending down a couple balls of Reishi. Yang pulled her sister out of the way and jumped back, narrowly dodging the ball as it sank into the ground in front of her. "Bye bye, Hollows." The girl sneered as the ground exploded, covering them both in a wave of fire and debris. "And that's that." Bambietta said with cheer as she jumped out of the tree, finding no trace of the two Arrancar they saw with the rogue Shinigami they believed was Ichigo's target.

"Damn it Bambi! We needed evidence!" She heard her fellow female Sternritter yell at her. She turned to see Bazz-B and Candice glaring at her for completely destroying their targets.

"Oh come on~." She groaned, annoyed with her colleagues. "Candy, you were wasting your time with your freaking make-up, and Bazz-B was afraid to burn down the forest!" She yelled in her defense. "Besides, you heard Ichigo. Some jackass was going to destroy space time, and they were helping him. They deserved it."

"Both of you shut up." Bazz-B groaned, annoyed by the two 'friends' and their constant bickering. "When things settle, they'll come to us. We can make our offers then." He said, making them shut up. The Quincy never noticed the closing tear in the air.

 **(Hueco Mundo: Forest of Menos)**

Yang barely managed to get herself and Yin to safety, tearing an imperfect and very risky Garganta at the very same instant the explosion happened. They drifted for hours until finally ending up back in the land of the Hollows. Just barely after exiting into the dead forest they collapsed, feeling the last of their life leave. The final sounds she heard were the hungry cry of Hollows.

"Please... anyone... help." She managed to whisper as her eyes shut, certain that she and her sister were going to die. The only one to hear her plea was a figure cloaked in fur and Hollow masks, the one he wore on his face looking like a gazelle.

 **(Karakura Hospital: Underground Training Hall)**

The cold lifeless room was filled with the loud hums and screeches of the vibrating Reishi arrows and blades created by the Quincy pair. Ryuken was continuing to train his son and pushed him to the limits. The ambient Reishi in the silver room was next to non-existent and Uryu had only one objective. Dodge.

 _'He is certainly improving,'_ Ryuken thought at he continued to chase his son with the arrows, _'but not fast enough. Not with those Sternritters in the city.'_ He knew the special power of Yhwach's chosen elite. The power of those with a Schrift. The Heat, the Explode, and the Thunder, all powerful abilities granted by those with the soul carved letter. The ace for many of Yhwach's slaves. Uryu needed to have a greater mastery over Reishi manipulation to fight on par with them, but even then he feared it would not be enough against certain Schrifts. He forgot to control his own strength and shot an arrow through Uryu's leg, making the boy stumble and collapse to the ground.

"Uryu!" Kanae cried out as she restored the ambient Reishi to normal levels and ran to her precious child. "Uryu, are you alright?"

"I'm fine mother." Uryu said through gritted teeth. The arrow dispelled from his leg as the parents got around to patching up their son. "Guess I need to work harder, right father?" Uryu chuckled out, trying to liven up the situation. Kanae merely glared at her husband for hurting their son.

"Ryuken, he needs a break!" She said adamantly. "You've been doing this non-stop for two days and you're being much harder than when he crippled his powers." Uryu tried to say something but his father started before he could.

"I know, but we can't afford that." He said, berating himself as he defended his stance. "Yhwach already sent his spies and they'll try to take him and Ichigo by force if they can't convince them." Uryu tried again, but his mother already had her rebuttal.

"He can't defend himself if he's dead on his feet exhausted." She returned heatedly.

 _'Screw it.'_ The archer thought as his parents began to argue in earnest. He brought his fingers to his mouth and loosed an ear splitting whistle, getting the desired result of shutting up his parents. "Thank you. Firstly, mother, I appreciate the concern. But father's right, time is running out and I need to get as strong as I can as fast as I can." He then turned to his father and used common medical knowledge. "And father, you know constantly pushing me like this will have the opposite effect. I need some time to rest and recover. And don't worry about the other Quincy. Ichigo and I already have an idea on what to do with them." He said, with an evil smirk as he thought over their simple but effective plan.

 **(Inoue Apartment)**

Sora watched his sister sitting in the lotus position and meditating into a trance, balancing her inner self and gaining full control on her emotions, the main key to utilizing contract spirits. The Shun Shun Rikka were easy for her to practice with as they only went to someone with a certain purity and kindness. Infinitely powerful, but hard to fully utilize because of the constraints of emotional ties. All she really needed was the strength of will to fight back and she'd be nigh unstoppable. Sora knew that and promised to help her have the strength to fight back.

"Alright Orihime, time for the first step of the Onmyoji." He said, snapping her out of the meditative trance. He sat in front of his sister as she watched him with full attentiveness. "Contracting spirits is a rather difficult task. In order to do this, you must show your resolve to the spirit you're creating the contract with. They can issue any number of tests to see that resolve, either through combat, philosophical questions, or illusions. If you pass their test, you share with them a fragment of your soul and they become bound to you. Mostly, their strength becomes reliant on the amount of spiritual power they use from you." The white serpent he summoned earlier when revealing himself appeared and coiled around his body. "The more you can give, the stronger they become." He explained as Hebi went from a white python with horns and grew until the apartment became claustrophobic. "However, that is a dangerous line because not all spirits are amicable. You must build your bond with them and see them as your partners." The serpent faded from the physical world as he finished. "Remove your hairpins and let's start with you contracting the Shun Shun Rikka."

"Okay." She did as was requested while he slowly waved his hand over the pins, the small script slowly disappearing.

"Flower of the heavenly princess, the petals that reject events, attacks, and enemies, you are freed from your service of this human master." Sora chanted as a paper tag manifested in front of Orihime. On it was a six petaled flower with each one being a different color that signified the Shun Shun Rikka. "Now concentrate your soul into your hand and call them out." Following her brother's command, she did so and summoned out the six fairies.

"Flower of the heavenly-" She started the incantation for the contract before she was interrupted.

"We accept." Shun'o said with a smile, the other sprites nodding in agreement. The sibling felt a sweatdrop at the disregard of normal ceremony these contracts were supposed to be following. "Orihime already passed our test when we first manifested to fight that Hollow at school."

"And from there she's only proven herself more and more." Tsubaki chimed in. "I was worried she would just be a pushover but that fear was unfounded." He said, looking at the auburn haired girl with pride.

"We of the Shun Shun Rikka, accept this contract." They said at once before disappearing onto the hairpins, with the contract script returning. There was a pause between the brother and sister as they processed what occurred.

"Well," Orihime said as she got up, "that was easaah-" then collapsed from exhaustion from having the six sprites bound to her personally.

"Yeah, that happened to me too." Sora sighed, feeling a little jealous of his sister passing this test so easily. "And she's already got some of the best spirits too."

 **(With Tatsuki)**

"HA!" The fire wielding martial artist yelled out as she practiced her forms. She didn't want to say it, but the encounter with the Arrancar rattled her. The Hollows she first encountered? They weren't human anymore and she had her friends. The Soul Reapers? That became a game of combat hide and seek and no one was trying to kill the other... except Aizen. But these Arrancar? They weren't animals, there wasn't any stopping at unconscious. Now it was kill or be killed. She was fighting someone that wanted to kill her. That threw her off her game and put her on the receiving end before she got her head out of her ass. What if she came across another Arrancar like the first two that came to scout the area? Ichigo said that the strongest Hollow he knew became the 4th ranked Arrancar and she was never more afraid in her life when she saw that piercing green eyed stare. Like everything before him was nothing but trash. She had to get stronger, _needed_ to get stronger.

"Looks like you're trying to push yourself." She heard her teacher say, looking over to a tree branch to find Yoruichi in human form just watching her. Beside her were two short swords, a wakizashi, with a simple round guard and was otherwise unimpressive and a kodachi with a rectangular guard. "Don't you know the concept of trying too hard?"

"Yeah, putting forth too much effort that it becomes counter productive instead of helpful." Tatsuki replied, relaxing and catching her breath. She was a stubborn girl, but not stubborn enough to discount the advice of her teacher. "What were you doing these past months?"

"Ugh." Yoruichi sighed tiredly. "Dealing with my relatives. Some were okay with me returning, others were ecstatic, but a good number were still pissed at me defying traditions." She explained as she grabbed the two swords and jumped down towards her fiery disciple. "But it wasn't all reunions and trying to not punch a bunch of old people in the face, I was thinking about your next lesson." She threw the unimpressive wakizashi to Tatsuki, who caught it with ease. "I was thinking of your next lesson should be swordplay." Tatsuki looked at Yoruichi and the sword in her hand with evident confusion on her face.

"But, sensei, I've never seen you with a sword. You're a martial artist." Tatsuki said, trying to understand the logic in this new lesson.

"I was also the leader of the Onmitsukido, the black ops of Soul Society, and captain of the second squad." Yoruichi explained to her student. "Zanjutsu was one of the required fields of being a Shinigami. I eventually got so good with my martial arts I didn't need it. Especially since I had over a century to practice. Had to leave it behind when we had to go into exile." She said, reminiscing on a dark day in her and her friends' life. "Yuushiro kept my Zanpakuto for safe keeping until I returned." She unsheathed her short blade and held it in a reverse grip. "Now, I'm going to teach you how to fight with a blade, so you will learn how to adapt and fight opponents with swords." Tatsuki nodded and unsheathed her new sword. "That is an Asuachi, a blank Zanpakuto. The more you use it, the more it will adapt to a weapon fitting for you. So let's see what becomes of it." Yoruichi said with a smirk as she began Tatsuki's new lessons.

 **(Las Noches: Aizen's study)**

Aizen tapped his fingers on his desk, watching the fool Kusaka die because of his jealousy and madness. Both terrible traits if one wanted to accomplish a plan as lofty as his. He'll admit to playing with the idea of stealing the Oin, but even he knows better than to mess with something like that. Creating a tool to break down the barriers of limitations was one thing, but manipulating time and space came with a heavier price than he was willing to abuse. The temptation would be too great and the eventual cost would be too much. Sure he'd have the chance to kill Ichigo, but some innate pride in the boy's progress stopped that. The one perfect culmination of his work that he needed to copy onto himself.

"So, you just left it at that?" Gin asked, coming into the study and avoiding some discarded mask fragments, clothes, and Arrancar Zanpakutos. "You had a mini rebellion and just fed them to the Hogyoku? What about Baraggan?" Aizen let out an amused chuckle as he thought about Arrancar under his command.

"Baraggan is patient and will wait until Soul Society is beaten before trying to rebel." Aizen explained, watching Ichigo's 'battle' with Kusaka and his forces. "Patros and his cronies didn't even wait for that. They wouldn't be able to get me any new data against Kurosaki and his squad, but they did become useful in feeding the Hogyoku." He said, prompting Gin to glance at the shifting black sphere. "How's training the loyal Arrancar coming along?"

"Grimmjow is making some real progress." Gin told his hated enemy, wishing he could run him through with his bankai. "The various Fraccion are improving as well. The rest of the Espada might make some headway if they actually trained with each other, but they still kind of hate one another." Aizen hummed as he continued his plotting, waiting for the chance to make his move. Ichigo would pay for humiliating him, but he needed to be careful with that. His lone scar from their fight still burned on his chest.

 _'Soon Kurosaki.'_ He thought, feeling the burning sensation spread slightly. _'Soon...'_

 **(Soul Society: Division 1 training grounds)**

Yamamoto was enjoying a small respite of peace with his two oldest pupils, Ukitake and Kyoraku, with Urahara joining them for tea, all while watching his current disciple spar with his Fullbringer friend. The two were exchanging blows, testing their strength, speed, and skill in their martial arts. The ancient dragon believed in a firm foundation to build on, so Ichigo had to fully master his basics before moving on to the more complicated move sets while Urahara was gathering data on the two. According to the other Fullbringers, Chad reached his peak evolution with his arm Fullbring and they had to check how much he improved. Ichigo was in a state of constant growth so the needed all the data they could get with his development.

"Hey~!" Shunsui called out to the two friends. "Lighten up. You can afford to take it easy for now." He advised, Ichigo and Chad were already dripping in sweat after just a few minutes of sparring. "Take a little break you two. Making me feel old."

"He does have a point." Ukitake chuckled slightly, pouring himself another cup. "Take a moment to breath and relax."

"You heard your seniors." Yamamoto said with a rare smile, actually joking with his students. "Take your break." Ichigo and Chad looked at each other before going to join some of the longest serving captains of the Gotei. Chad shared a drink with Kyoraku while Yamamoto had Ichigo make him tea... again. After he finished, Toshiro came by.

"Ichigo!" The young captain called out to the hybrid. With a nod from his teacher, Ichigo went to meet the ice wielder. "I just wanted to say thanks. Thanks for helping me out. Talking with you those past few days really helped."

"Hey, I understand." Ichigo told him. "I'd feel conflicted if I was in your situation. Probably do the same things too. Get into so much trouble." He mumbled the last part, not wanting to feel the old man's walking stick on his skull again. "Anything else troubling you?"

"I'd like to spar again." Hitsugaya said with a determined look in his eyes. "I can't be solely reliant on my ice abilities in a fight. I need to practice my swordsmanship." He said as Ichigo pulled out his sword suddenly, forcing Hitsugaya to react desperately.

"And they've started again." Kyoraku sighed as Chad got up to join in. "Really making me feel old."

"I can't complain." Urahara said with a smile. "I'm getting so much data from this." Yamamoto merely smiled as he enjoyed the tea he had Ichigo make. Finally tasting a balance and harmony in the warm drink.

 _'Now for the harder lessons.'_

 **(Karakura Funft Feld)**

The two Geminscht cousins wandered throught the heavier forest section of their old Quincy training grounds, almost upset that they were meeting any of the enemy in the place where they built happy memories with grandfather Soken. But, they had to do this, see what they could learn from the other Quincy and keep things in their favor. There was no way they'd ever side with the Quincy emperor unless it was to serve their mission to kill him. Ichigo lit up his Reiatsu to act like a beacon, signaling that they were ready to meet their fellow Quincy. They waited until Bambietta finally revealed herself.

"Bout time you finally came to this meeting." She said, mildly annoyed. Her two companions and herself saw how powerful the two were, but being a Sternritter gave her a measure of arrogant confidence. She was convinced she could blow them away before they figured out her power. "Now, let's-"

"All three of you together, in front of us, or no deal." Uryu demanded, breaking her stride as he laid down their terms for the meeting. "I'm not exactly keen on meeting other Quincy, especially ones that have been in hiding for who knows how long. Either all three of you are together in front of us, or we leave." There was a pause for a couple of seconds before the two began to turn and walk away.

"Wait!" The Explode called out. "Fine. You win." She said as Bazz-B and Candice appeared at her side. They planned to ambush them, but the two never dropped their guard. It was going to be a race between reaction times, and they didn't like their chances. "There, all three of us from the Vandenreich, sent to return you to your proper family. But why are you siding with the Shinigami?" She demanded, working with the 'making them see the light' objective of their mission. "They had committed genocide on our race!"

"Because they had to." Uryu said, completely stonefaced as he explained their stance. "When they kill Hollows, they purify souls for the cycle of reincarnation. When Quincy kill Hollows, they are completely destroyed. They may have been murderers and thugs, but it was our pride that led to that massacre."

"They forced us into inaction when we would've been more useful against the Hollows." Bazz-B defended. "And even after the war, where are the rest of the Quincy in this world? All killed by the Soul Society."

"All done by one man." Ichigo responded, knowing what Mayuri did. "Who was very careful in how he did it and played the right strings. And all the Quincy happened to be mixed-blood, so where were any of you or your almighty emperor and father?" He said, stunning the three Sternritter.

"All dead, by his command." Uryu continued. "The Soul Reapers acted on orders to preserve the Balance, but what about all the ones dead by Yhwach's own hands?" He saw a flinch in Bazz-B, probably a victim of the Quincy emperor himself. "He almost killed our mothers years ago, simply because they weren't pure Quincy to him."

"Don't talk to us about serving the emperor when he cares about nothing but himself." Ichigo said as a sudden gust of wind came by and the three Echt Quincy seemed to stagger a little. They brought their hands to their necks, almost like something was there. "Hope you understand. We have no love for his 'majesty'."

"Trust us, he's not worth it." Uryu said, talking like they were friends suddenly. "You might want to leave too." The cousins then left the three to their own devices, smirking as the plan seemed to work. Up in the higher parts of the forest canopy, a well dressed but scarred individual was putting a bookmark in a book.

"What a fascinating read." Tsukishima said, closing his new book.

 **(Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers!)**

 _Future Dress-up_

After their honeymoon was cut short, due to classified information, Rukia decided to stop by the SWA's new meeting place. A normal meeting room that they used for storage. They still didn't remove all of Yachiru's candy or all of their spare... not important. It was just a major scale down from their former glory. The only other person that was in the room was Rangiku with a magazine, making use of her break time, I.E. avoiding paperwork. Rukia thought that was a good idea after what she and her husband did last night. She was still limping from the activities, something Rangiku noticed.

"Soo~, when should we expect the baby?" The busty lieutenant asked teasingly, making Rukia blush heavily.

"Rangiku! Now's not the time for us to even THINK about kids!" Rukia protested, happy that she had a plentiful supply of birth control medication. "Besides, I'm a lieutenant. I can't just abandon that duty, especially in the midst of a war."

"Aw~," Rangiku whined, "and here I was hoping to play dress-up with my future... would it be step-child or..." She said, not really knowing the link with future sister wives. "And this Chappy onesie looks so cute~." She said, looking back at her catalog with a fox like grin as curiosity gripped the married noble. Rukia caved and took a look, eyes sparking at the cute baby outfits for her future children with Ichigo. Then a thought occurred to her.

 _'She's teasing me.'_ She smiled as she figured how she might turn it around. "Well, I'm too busy to think about kids. But you can do it if you want." She said, believing she got the drop on the lazy lieutenant.

"Thanks for that!" Rangiku cheered. "I'll go look for him now! Already got the dress and ring!" She said before running off. Rukia blinked her eyes in confusion.

"Did I just give her permission to be his next bride?"

 _Pacifying Nanao_

The current president of the Shinigami's Women Association, lieutenant Nanao Ise, was currently drowning her sorrows in the emergency chocolate stash of the former president. It just wasn't fair, she put up with Yachiru's childish antics for years, ensured that their club was well funded, tried to help morale by selling quality merchandise of the captains whom the other Soul Reapers saw as celebrities, everything was fine! When Yachiru became Zaraki's Zanpakuto full time, she had her chance... and then that Quincy ruined it all! She'll admit that abusing her authority in the budget committee was her fault, but Yachiru's crimes should not be her responsibility! Then he got Unohana's support with a gore filled picture book that she for some reason likes, most of her members are dating the poster boy of the Men Association, and their club now has the same budget as every other one. As it stands, their usual way of getting things done was no longer an option. They couldn't force their ways anymore.

"Hello, Nanao." She heard someone say. She looked to the door and saw the reason for her misfortune, Uryu Ishida.

"What do you want?" She practically growled at him through a mouthful of chocolate. He held up what seemed like a book.

"I wanted to give you this as a present." He said calmly, almost hypnotically as he walked toward her. "Captain Kyoraku told me you were feeling stressed, so I thought I should give you this since I am probably the reason you're so stressed." Nanao swallowed the mouthful of chocolate before snatching the book from his hand.

"You think I'll forgive you with just a single present?!" She roared. "You could've said no to joining the Men's Association and everything would've turned out great! But no, you HAD to ruin everything I worked for with this club!" She opened up the picture book and scrolled through the contents. "You think you can make it up to me with... with..." She trailed off, seeing image after image of her captain in suggestive, almost X rated scenes.

"Looks like you like the _'Sleeping Flowers'_ book." Uryu teased, seeing a slight nose bleed form with a heavy blush.

"IT'S THE CHOCOLATE!"


	49. Ghosts of the Past

**A/N: Shorter and mainly exposition to let the Shinigami know about what's coming. Ended where I did because it felt appropriate. I did as I usually do and rewatched the movie to make sure I got things right. Like the name of the machine Mayuri made and that he remembered Urahara. Get ready, here's Fade to Black: I Call Your Name.  
**

Ghosts of the Past

 **(Squad 1 Meeting hall)**

It was moments like these that many of the main forces of the Shinigami were glad that the Fullbringers became allies. Tsukishima's Fullbring, Book of the End, allows him to alter a person's memories to his liking and gain comprehensive knowledge of their memories. He didn't need to interrogate anyone, just cut into them. Using this, Ichigo and Uryu distracted the Spyritters while Tsukishima did his thing, letting them figure out what some of the enemies' abilities were and how to manipulate them. Tsukishima took some time to fill out a report on the useful information he collected, then Yamamoto called a meeting to go over the data and figure out what to do next.

"Okay, this is what I got from those three." Tsukishima started, almost acting like a teacher with how he was presenting the information. "The Quincy have been plotting for the past 1000 years on their revenge, against the Soul Society and the Soul King himself. For many, the aging process was slowed down immensely to keep them as able fighters when they could begin their assault. The bulk of the army is made of Soldats, who seem on par with your average seated officer, a separate hunting group called Jagdarmee, and 26 elites called the Sternritters, four of which serve as the personal guard of Yhwach himself, and one is the grandmaster, second only to the emperor. At minimum, they're as strong as powerful lieutenants, but what really sets them apart is their abilities." Urahara started up the hologram table to show images reconstructed from Tsukishima's descriptions.

"Firstly, the strongest state of a Quincy was their Letz Stil form but came as the cost of their powers." The image showed Uryu in that state during the fight on Sokyoku hill. "They have since changed that to attain a form called the Vollstandig." The image shifted to show Uryu with wings of Reishi and a halo. "Not as strong as the Letz Stil, it's power is still significant enough to make them powerful opponents. Not without drawbacks, the technique is not natural and one must train in order to attain it. Imagine Letz Stil as using 100% of one's strength while being so full of adrenaline you can't feel the damage you do to yourself. Vollstandig is using close to the same level of power, but they feel the strain of using that power." Ichigo looked over to Uryu, who seemed to be contemplating how he could attain that level of power. Something he had to admit was very tempting.

"They use that form along with their unique ability called the Schrift, powers based on the letter Yhwach writes on their soul. That's why there's that many Sternritters, one for each letter. Yhwach seems to have A, and here's the rest in the order of rank. Jugram Haschwalth is B and is the Sternritter grandmaster, second only to Yhwach." A blonde man appeared while the Fullbringer started. He was switched with a dark skinned man with an X over his left eye. "Lille Barro, Sternritter X and leader of Yhwach's royal guard." Next were a hooded figure, a man with a thin face and pronounced cheekbones, and some kind of Nordic gladiator. "C, Pernida Parnkgjas. D, Askin Nakk Le Vaar, who seems to have something to do with poison if what I've seen is any indication. And M, Gerard Valkyrie. They are the royal guard, so we can assume they are the most dangerous." Then a man with round glasses and cropped black hair appeared. "J, Quilge Opie, who is the leader of the Jagdarmee." He continued, showing a description, name, and letter for each major member of the Vandenreich's army, before getting to the three spies.

"Bambietta Basterbine, E the Explode," The Fullbringer said as the spies were displayed, "Candice Catnipp, T the Thunder, and Bazzard Black, H the Heat. Bambietta can release balls of Reishi that can turn anything they come into contact with into bombs, she acts sadistic and lures guys to her bedroom in order to kill them to vent her frustration. Her weakness is that she hates being alone, puts up a strong front when she's really quite submissive and is afraid to die. Candice Catnipp, can manipulate electricity to fry her opponents, easy to anger, and is incredibly vain about her appearance, taking hours to make sure she looks the way she does every day. Advise that you manipulate that to your advantage. Through these two I identified the powers of the other female Sternritters. Meninas is the Power, gaining incredible strength. Liltotto is the Glutton, able to eat anything and manipulate her mouth to devour anything she wants, much like Ichigo's Hollow tendrils. Finally, Giselle, the Zombie, able to manipulate corpses and uses her blood to gain control of her opponents. She's the most disturbing one among them so far, so crazy that I'm not sure how to properly manipulate her." He explained before bringing up Bazz-B.

"This guy is Bazzard Black, the Heat. Able to manipulate fire to devastating effects and is the one I know we can get to change sides." He said, making everyone look closer as he explained. "He was once the scion of a noble family and childhood friends with Jugram. Believed himself to be a talented Quincy while Jugram wasn't and they vowed to kill the emperor after an incident caused Bazzard's home to burn down. He wanted to kill Yhwach for years until actually meeting him, where slowly he became a loyal Quincy and Jugram became devoted as Yhwach's 'other half'. But he is not blindly loyal, as he already begins to doubt Yhwach after his little talk with Ichigo and Uryu. All three are beginning to doubt, some might not be swayed, but if we play certain cards right, we can break the Vandenreich." He said, finishing the explanation of their soldiers and what powers they knew. "However, they have also created a special tool, Quincy medallions, which they plan to use to steal the Bankai of the Shinigami that have those so caution is advised. They planned to infiltrate Soul Society with 'Gates of the Sun', portals that allow fast travel throughout their city and into Soul Society while they were still one place. As of now, they remain stuck in their own separate dimension." Tsukishima said, taking a seat to show that he had nothing left to report. The gathered captains and people of interest took a moment to try to plan for the coming war with the Quincy.

"I think I know how to neutralize the medallions." Urahara said after a few moments of silence. "Mayuri came up with this theory a while ago in regards to why Quincy simply destroy Hollows and kept doing so despite the threat to the balance." Uryu and Ichigo looked confused as they thought it was simply that way, because Hollows preyed on the Quincy in great numbers. "I actually saw evidence that supported that theory with Masaki Kurosaki. That the reason the Quincy used to hunt the Hollows was not because of a grudge, but because of fear." The scientist said, earning a look of shock among the people in the room. "The reason is because, they are the most vulnerable to Hollows. Just as they destroy Hollows, Hollows can destroy them. Hollow Reishi is toxic to Quincy and they have to way to defend against it naturally. If only we could test it." He said, before slowly looking over to Ichigo and Uryu.

"Screw you!" They yelled simultaneously. "Not unless you can ensure I/Uryu won't die!" Yamamoto slammed his cane to restore order.

"Enough! Everyone continue to strengthen yourselves to prepare for the war with Aizen, then the Quincy." He yelled out, making the assembled nod in affirmation to their orders. "Ichigo Kurosaki, you stay. Everyone else, DISMISSED!" He ordered with another tap of his cane, making everyone but his student leave. "If Urahara is correct about the relationship between Quincy and Hollows, then you might have a special mission to perform. Tell me Ichigo, do you think you can gather the Arrancar as allies?" He asked, making Ichigo think over his encounters with Ulquiorra, Yammy, and Grimmjow.

"Maybe a few, but I'm unsure." Ichigo answered his teacher. "If necessary, I'll share my Hollow Reishi to the whole of Soul Society." Yamamoto nodded his head in approval.

"Return to the Living World." The dragon commanded. "It's been a stressful day for all. Get your rest." His student left the building and returned back to his home with his father and cousin, Yamamoto returned to his desk to pull out a file. The file was labeled _'Ichigo Kurosaki's Training'_ which he was using to chronicle and plan his student's training. He prepared to make the ink to write out the next lesson plan, when his suzuri split in half. His good humor faded as he looked at the two halves of his broken ink stone, getting a bad feeling about events to come. He abandoned his calligraphy to write a kido message telling him to check the records of the day Ichigo warned him of Yhwach's return.

 **(Squad 12 SRDI: Tower 7)**

"Now let's see, what else should I include?" Mayuri was at one of his computers in one of the major areas of the Institute of Research and Development. One hand was typing away and documenting a record of the major projects that he and Kisuke was working on while the other was putting finishing touching on another project. He would never admit it, but he was glad Kisuke returned the way he did, letting him research and experiment to his heart's content so long as he follows certain easy rules. "Subject Senna: body is now fully formed, will continue to monitor in case of cognition and to ease concerns on where she is. Subject BG9: ready to attempt to restore as a Soul Reaper under precautions. Project-" He stopped when a sudden burst of electricity formed and the sound of cracking ground alerted him to the completion of the project he was working on, seeing a bio mechanical flower incubator rise from the floor in the room that was next to a generator. He flashed to it as the flower opened to reveal a glowing vial. "Project Reishi is completed." He said as he grabbed it, just in time for the alarms to go off.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" The speakers sounded off with a siren howling. Mayuri flicked his wrist and caught the inhaler that was inside his sleeve and took in the medication, while also putting down the vial and drawing his sword. He tried to find the unidentified target until everything went blank. All of his thoughts ended in an instant as he looked around in confusion.

"Mayuri! What's happening!" Urahara demanded, coming into the room after hearing the alarms go off. "Where are the intruders?" He looked to his lieutenant who seemed to knock out of his daze and being uncharacteristically scared.

"Kisuke? What is this? Where am I!? Stay back!" The skeletal clown yelled, pointing his blade at the master assassin. "Get away from me!" Urahara gave the man a hard look before getting behind him and knocking him unconscious with a quick strike of his hilt.

 _'Deal with that later.'_ He made a mental note before scanning the room. He sensed his intruders and saw what was out of place. "The Reishi convergence device is done." He said, sounding pleasantly surprised. "And missing. That's not good." From their hiding place, the intruders were about to activate the stolen device before Urahara appear before them. A tall, lean, pale man with dark lavender hair that was wielding a large red double edged scythe, and a shorter spikey, blonde haired girl. Both wearing tattered and ragged kimonos. Without saying anything, Urahara lashed out with Benihime, forcing the scythe wielder on the defensive before grabbing the shaft of the pole weapon and bringing his blade to the intruder's neck. "Neither are theives." He said, glaring at his opponent, who seemed to be struggling with staying up.

"Let go of him!" He her the girl cry out before black energy flared slightly, making the scythe wielder disappear. Honing his instincts, he charged off just as the guy reappeared and got behind him to deliver a swift palm strike. The duo's breathing became labored and they disappeared again, this time out of the tower. As Kisuke relaxed, the generator for the Reishi machine started to activate.

"Tower 7 Reishi generator, shut down." He ordered quickly, shutting down practically everything inside the tower. "Divert all power to the main computer." He said, keeping the pseudo pipe organ computer online. "Looks like we'll have to enhance the potency of the sleeping gas." He said, displeased with the failure of the security measure. He made his way to the computer as Nemu entered the room.

"Captain Urahara, all squad members are now accounted for." She said, before noticing her creator on the ground. "Is Master Mayuri alright?"

"He'll be fine." Kisuke said as he began typing at the computer. "Lock him in an examination room and I'll check him out later. Put everyone else on high alert." He typed out commands at near blinding speeds as he unlocked a copy of Mayuri's brain, a capsule full of Hollow Reishi, and sent out a message to all Captains.

 **I.C.O.A.**

 **Check dates and records**

 **(With Rukia)**

Lieutenant Rukia Kurosaki nee Kuchiki of squad 13 was on her patrols when the sirens rang out. Earlier she found a letter, telling her to meet someone at the castle ruins at East 15 of Seireitei. She was wandering around for a few minutes before the commotion started. Acting on her instincts, she pocketed the letter and began to make her way to squad 12, when a tired voice stopped her.

" _No, you can't go!"_ It was a girl, echoing in the distance of her mind. She stopped to look around, her hand on her blade and ready to fight.

"Who's there!?" She called out, glaring into the darkness. It was quiet until the same ghostly laugh return and a pale girl in ragged clothes appeared, looking as if she was about to fall asleep. It was odd, but Rukia thought she looked familiar. The girl flew in front of the lieutenant and suddenly said, in a kind and gentle tone.

"We came to erase your existence." Then her eyes became harder and malevolent. "Rukia." She whispered before floating out of range. Another figure appeared behind Rukia, wielding a white and red scythe. She turned, just in time to watch the blade cut through her neck. She slowly collapsed as her mind went blank and was caught by the male just as the girl returned. "Let's go. We have to hide." She said, earning a nod from her brother as the duo took Rukia away.

 **(With Ichigo)**

Ichigo was drying out his hair after a nice, hot shower. The day got hectic as they dealt with trying to figure out plans to fight the Schrifts and what the other letters could mean. He tossed the towel into the laundry hamper as he froze, feeling something was wrong in the universe.

"Am I forgetting something?"

 **(Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers)**

 _What Ichigo did to Mayuri after learning he killed Soken_

"Hey Mayuri." Ichigo greeted the scientist, carrying with him a large capsule filled halfway with thumbtacks.

"Ah, lieutenant Kurosaki. Just who I wanted to see." Mayuri returned, wanting to focus on the experiment he was planning. "Their are some theories I have about-" He was cut off when Ichigo grabbed his Zanpakuto, broke it at half a foot out of the sheathe, stabbed him in the throat and quickly created a barrier around the man before he exploded into blood and goo. Ichigo then raised the barrier and opened the capsule before pouring the deranged scientist into the pointy pile, closed the lid, and shook it like crazy to spread the tacks around. Ichigo then left the contents hidden in the ceiling of the female staff's changing room and left.

 _How Urahara got back at Soi-Fon_

The petite commander of the Stealth Force had a long, fruitful day of training her troops and sparring with her idol. Now she wanted to return to one of the most secure rooms under her control for some needed R and R. Her bedroom that was filled to the brim with Yoruichi and black cat décor. She was so absent minded at the moment that she was just happy to cuddle with her plush Yoruichi, only to notice something wrong. When she looked again, she saw that her Yoruichi and cat stuff was replaced with Yuushiro and dogs. She searched her room furiously before finding a few pictures, purposefully hidden in her room, showing her Urahara while he raided her room with a smile.

 _'I've taken your stuff and hid it.'_ The note said, and she swore she could hear his irritating voice. _'You won't get it back till I feel like it.'_

"MY YORUICHI~!"Soi-Fon cried out.


	50. Missing Links

**A/N: Once again, the changes I made to the movie has rendered a major conflict moot. Let's be honest, Urahara is always prepared. It's what made him a war power in the first place. For those that paid attention, I foreshadowed this movie twice in 40 and 43. The latter showing the first of the I.C.O.A. Now it comes into play, and I got rid of a massive chunk of this movie. Yes I'm partially angry about that, there may be one more chapter for this movie before the next major thing. And yes, I plan on saving the siblings. Also, no one congratulate on this, this does not count as chapter 50, just the 50th entry. I'm still iffy on whether the prologue chapters count. ON TO THE STORY!  
**

Missing Links

 **(Squad 8)**

Kyoraku looked out his window as the alarms blared at the 12th division, signaling intruders in one of the facilities. Nothing else notable was happening until a Hell Butterfly came into his room to deliver a message. He was pondering its meaning as his lieutenant/secretary came into his office.

"Captain Kyoraku, should we go?" She asked urgently, ready to act on her duties as a Soul Reaper. Kyoraku only spoke with calm and confusion.

"Nanao. Do I have a file labeled, I.C.O.A?" He asked, surprising Nanao. Wordlessly she went to his records shelf and double checked, sure that she would've known about such a file. She was surprised to actually find it before giving it to her captain.

"I.C.O.A, in case of amnesia. Right here sir." He opened it up and looked through the contents.

"Well, this is shocking." He said, as calm as ever.

 **(Squad 13)**

"Aizen betrayed us and we were saved by this, 'Ichigo Kurosaki'?" Ukitake said in confusion as he read through the files and records of the past few months. "And my new lieutenant is this, Rukia Kuchiki?" He was so busy trying to wrap his head around the situation that he didn't notice his two 3rd seats come in with another file.

"Sir! We found it!" Kiyone shouted, ruffled from rushing to get back with the information.

"Evidence that Rukia Kuchiki, or Kurosaki, is in fact your lieutenant!" Sentaro continued, giving the sickly captain the confirmation he needed.

 **(Squad 4)**

"It also says we got married about a month ago after were restored you to your true strength." Unohana said to her husband, barely stopping their aggressive actions.

"Well that explains this situation." Kenpachi said, just as calmly. "Should we meet with the other captains?"

"Later, I'm almost done." She said with a lustful smirk.

 **(Squad 2)**

"All right, Stealth Force, listen up!" Soi-Fon shouted to her assembled scouts and patrol squads. "We're searching for an unknown person. Subject is female, cropped black hair, on the petite side, 4'8½'', her name is Rukia and she is supposed to be the lieutenant of squad 13. Our memories are altered to forget her and there's a possibility that whoever she is with is likely responsible for that and is a danger to Soul Society. Find anything you can, DISMISSED!"

"Ma'am!" The gathered troops shouted before running off to search for the lost lieutenant.

"Omaeda, hold down the fort." Soi-Fon ordered as she began to head for the Head Captain's barracks. "Alert me if they find anything worthwhile."

 **(Squad 6)**

Byakuya was standing in front of the picture of his late wife, set in a new altar for those he's come to consider his family. On it were two faces he no longer recognized until hearing the order to check certain files. After reading his I.C.O.A files, he visited the altar to give a silent prayer to the only woman he loved.

"Forgive me Hisana." He whispered as he steeled his resolve. "I may have forgotten my promise, but I will keep it." He finished his prayer before leaving for the meeting.

 **(Squad 10)**

"Can you trust this?" Rangiku asked her captain after he relayed his orders. They lost their memories about major allies and a key figure in their future. "What if someone forged your writing?"

"Then they knew that I'd trust captain Shiba with my life." Toshiro said as he fastened his blade to his back. "Any child of his is worth that same trust." He finished before making his way to the meeting.

 **(Squad 7)**

 _'Tousen.'_ The werewolf thought as he finished reading his reminder records. _'I imagine I was this shocked and angry when you first betrayed us. But I do not have the time to hate you now'_ He disappeared in a burst of speed. _'I pity you, old friend.'_

 **(Squad 5)**

"What do ya know?" Shinji said, reading his own backwards upside down writing in his own version of the I.C.O.A files. He was sharing a few drinks with Kensei and Rose when it happened. Their was a moment of shock and surprise that quickly died after they got the message. "Kid got us back to Soul Society."

"And to think you doubted him Kensei." Rose teased as he and his fellow Vizard captains prepared to return to squad 1 for when Yamamoto made the plan of action.

"He was shaking like a small dog, terrified out of his wits." The stern man argued back. "Of course I never thought much of him."

"Anyone who saw that smile of Lisa's would be terrified." Rose returned in Ichigo's defense. "That was a weird shota phase for her."

 _'I wonder how Love is doing.'_ Shinji thought to himself while his old friends got back to the old argument they had regarding their favorite freak of nature.

 **(Squad 14)**

"All of you shut the hell up!" Love yelled out over the gathered masses of raging Shinigami and citizens of the Rukon districts. His voice echoed throughout ever area under his authority with the aid of hundreds of Hell Butterflies. Normally, Love Aikawa was pretty chill. Now he was pissed and laying down the law in the Rukon. "All Soul Reapers are to act as impartial police! You help the helpless, not abuse them! If I hear about ANY abuse of authority, I WILL FIND YOU AND KICK YOUR ASS! NOW DO YOUR JOBS!" His cries made the entire area shake as every person in the district calmed down and went about their business. Getting clean pants.

 **(With Ichigo)**

"What the hell is it?" Ichigo asked, knowing something was wrong just not what. He tried to think of anything that might be the answer. Idly he heard his mother call him down for dinner, so he got up to join the women of his family before something clicked. _'When did mom wake up?'_ He bolted downstairs to see and hear his sisters crying out in surprise and joy, similar to his own feelings, except he knew she was awake for a while. But when it was eluded him. "Mom, when did you wake up?"

"Well, it was just after you..." She started to answer, despite Karin muffled cries of 'who cares'. "After you... who did you go rescue again?" She asked in return, feeling the gap in her own memory. Ichigo groaned in frustration, bringing his hand to his head when he saw it. A silver wedding band on his ring finger. At that moment, memories of Rukia came flashing through his head. Meeting her, fighting alongside her, rescuing her, dating her, marrying her, and now he remembered everything.

"Something happened to Rukia." Ichigo said suddenly as he got a text from his father, saying to get to the Shoten immediately. He looked at Kon who immediately got the idea and proceeded to extract the soul pill.

"Who?" The girls asked as Ichigo ejected from his physical body and stretched his body.

"My wife." Ichigo said as he flashed toward the squad's base, leaving a shocked Karin, a happy Yuzu, and a catatonic Masaki. He got to his squad's base of operations where his friends and Yoruichi were waiting. He expected the squad to be a mess, but they seemed pretty functional. "What happened?"

"Lisa was cataloging some files and papers when apparently, everyone forgot where they were or what they were doing." Uryu explained as they made their way through to the monitoring station, where Isshin and Hiyori waited.

"Isshin decided to act like a captain, and despite not knowing him, got the entire squad back on track." Yoruichi continued for them. "A few late patrols, but he got things running again."

"Can't help but ponder the frightful headway we'd make if dad took his job seriously." Ichigo mumbled as they got to the room. He saw Isshin with a serious and focused look on his face while Hiyori was snacking on chips. "Dad, do you remember Rukia?" The hybrid asked, getting a raised eyebrow from his father.

"No, I don't." He said before turning to Hiyori. "How does he remember this, Rukia?"

"Best ask Kisuke." Hiyori said with a shrug. "Meanwhile, watch this." Hiyori tapped a key and the screen showed a recording of Hiyori.

"Okay, video log 1. Hiyori Sarugaki. Intel support and comms officer of squad 12, working with squad 15. It's been a week since Aizen defected from Soul Society and our base was finished. Shortly after, Kisuke informed all the captains of the Gotei squads of this Hollow he called Subject: Memo-Eater. Some stupid name after a monster in this game, 'Dark Chronicle' I think. Don't care, Kisuke's a dork." The past her said, earning a few giggles from some of the people in the room. "Anyway, this Hollow is a parasitic type. Very rare nowadays as they tend to get killed fast for being weak. According to him, it latches onto a host with weak Reiatsu or is vulnerable and slowly degrades the memories while draining the host's Reishi. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem as we've been improving security throughout the whole of Soul Society. But something always has to screw things up for the rest of us because Kisuke had a theory and wanted a contingency plan for it. If this Hollow could merge with a soul with a great amount of potential Reiatsu and possibly a special Reishi, then the normal rules of Memo-Eater no longer apply. Since this Hollow affects memories, we've been advised to keep a record of major events to keep us all on track should something memory based happen. And since the captain here is an id-" Hiyori shut off the recording.

"I think we all understand what is happening." Hiyori said, trying to focus on the mission present.

"Yeah, Memo-Eater is on the loose and erased memories of Rukia." Ichigo said, giving a short explanation of who she was. "But why Rukia?"

"I doubt it's anyone in Soul Society trying to seize power." Yoruichi said while Hiyori was checking the monitors. "This is too risky a plan for anyone there."

"Aizen wouldn't let anything he couldn't control go." Isshin said, rubbing his stubble. "He doesn't take risks without guaranteed success."

"Maybe Memo-Eater is acting on it's own." Hiyori said, getting everyone's attention. "Or rather, its hosts are. Seems like Kisuke confronted two intruders that had Reishi signatures similar to Memo-Eater. Now the Commander's calling for all captains and Ichigo. Seems the old man wants Ichigo to get all the experience he can get in a variety of situations."

"That suits me just fine." Ichigo said, flicking his wrist to make a Garganta. "This is my mission." Isshin and Ichigo jumped into the abyss and made their way to Soul Society.

 **(With Rukia)**

She slowly roused herself from slumber feeling a sharp pain in her head, almost like something was trying to force itself free in her consciousness. She was in an aged building with noticeable wear on the walls but it seemed like it would last a good long while. She found herself in a purple floral kimono, but she felt like so much of her life just disappeared. She stumbled onto her feet and made her way to the window to look over the city, one of the nicer Rukon cities in the lower districts. She recognized the place as where she grew up, a flash of memory of how she met her friends while stealing water. She heard someone enter the room and saw two figures in ragged clothes, a man and woman.

"Rukia!" The girl cried as she tackled her in a tight hug. The two fell over as Rukia tried to rack her mind, trying to remember things she knows is missing.

"Hey! What's your problem!?" Rukia demanded as she tried to get the girl off her. "Who are you?" She stopped when she noticed the girl crying out of relief. "Who are you people?" She asked, more gently after seeing the girl.

"Sister," The guy started as he joined them, "she's never going to recognize you if she can't see your face." She slowly calmed down and sat up.

"Yes, I know that." She looked Rukia in the eyes with a happy look on both their faces. "Look at me Rukia. Do you remember me now?" Rukia stared at the two, trying to wrack her mind to remember the two. They seemed familiar, memories of a time long past, but something else was struggling to come back to her. A man with hair of fire and clad in shadow and darkness.

 **(Squad 1: Captains Meeting)**

The captains arrived, each one delivering a report on what they knew and remembered, who seemed to be missing, and what was currently going on. It wasn't until the very space at the end of the hall opened up to reveal Isshin and Ichigo did they really being to plan.

"We shall skip the formalities as this is a very tense situation." Yamamoto declared loudly. "Captain Urahara, what can you tell us about the matter at hand?" The scientist stepped up and activated the holograms, showing a recording of the intruders attack.

"During the night, Mayuri was finishing up reports and another project. A Reishi convergence device that we were planning to use to combat the Quincy, according to our files anyway. It was supposed to mix with Hollow Reishi to make the air like a toxin for them but before we could proceed to that stage of testing, the attack came." The scythe wielding intruder attacked and disappeared after taking the control vial. "I came onto the scene too late and Mayuri had lost his memories. I attacked them, but when they saw it was a losing battle they fled. Being who I am, I got a tracking device on the guy." The scene of the attack played out like he described, surprising the captains with some of the display. "It seems like our worries are realized as this is Memo-Eater's Reishi signature, and that scythe is like its tail. These two are powerful souls, the male has the attack capabilities and can seemingly cut out memories, but the girl seems to be able to teleport." The hologram deactivated as Kisuke continued to voice his opinion. "If possible, I'd like to capture them alive for study, they may become useful allies."

"But how can they remove our memories to such an extant?" Ichigo asked, a question everyone had. "If I had to guess, they attacked Rukia because I completely forgot about her."

"Everyone did." Kisuke continued. "We former exiles even forgot what we were doing in Soul Society before checking that message I sent. It's puzzling because we didn't forget Mayuri, but there's a difference. Much like how we all left video logs or files to record these matters, Mayuri made his own back up reminder. Unlike us sane people, he made a back up brain with recordings of his memories." Everyone looked at him with disgust and prayer that he was joking. "No, I am not kidding. Yes, it is disgusting. The guy is deranged, as I'm sure you all remember. Back to the important stuff, Rukia didn't have a back up brain to protect her memories and these two seem to defy physics on some level. Possibly due to their innate potential that mixed with the Hollow. So we ended up forgetting about Rukia, you disappeared from their minds, and if I wasn't who I am we'd be in the middle of a crisis. Just another day in Soul Society."

"Is there anything else important to add?" Kyoraku asked, prompting Soi-Fon to speak up.

"After I read my I.C.O.A files, I sent out a few teams to look for Rukia. It was a spur of the moment call since I didn't recognize her or lieutenant Kurosaki and _he_ would be in the world of the Living." She said as a black butterfly flew in before landing on her finger. "They've reached the edge of Soul Reaper protected districts, district 25 on all sides. No such luck so far."

"Rukia was my wife's sister." Byakuya said, getting everyone's attention. "She came from south 78, Inuzuri. Same place as my lieutenant." Soi-Fon began relaying the orders to check out the Hanging Dog district. Kisuke confirms the return signal coming from that area.

"I also remembered Rukia." Ichigo said, getting everyone's attention. "When I looked at this ring, I remembered everything. What and how is that possible?" He asked, turning his attention to Urahara. The man took a second to think, remembering the details he read in his files.

"Well, back when you first became a Shinigami, you absorbed some of her Reishi." Kisuke theorized, scratching his scraggly beard. "Maybe because of that, you are more closely linked to her than the rest of us."

"Or you two had one hell of a wedding night." Zaraki said, completely calm about what he suggested.

"Also that." Kisuke conceded, prompting Byakuya to glare while Ichigo blushed.

"Enough!" Yamamoto shouted. "This Hollow is too great a threat to leave alone. We must recover Rukia and deal with this Hollow. Someone must go to Inuzuri and find them. It will have to be a small cell, Love needs all the help he can get to keep the peace in the Rukon districts."

"No one killed anybody yet, but the tension is still way too thick for anyone to be happy." Love confirmed, having reported that his own squad was about to break into a civil war. Some wanting to help the Rukon folk and others that wanted to rule the Rukon folk.

"I'll go." Ichigo said, stepping up to the plate. "Rukia is my wife and I will save her."

"Take Renji with you." Byakuya told him, feeling an innate trust in the boy. "He came from that district, so he should be able to guide you." The hybrid nodded in acknowledgment as Genryusai closed the meeting.

 **(With Rukia)**

The day continued on as she slowly remembered the brother and sister she was currently with. It was long ago and they had no one in the cruel lower districts, so she took them in, cared for them. She was even going to name them. But they never got the names, her memory becomes hazy and painful trying to think back on what she came up with. Something attacked them and her memories become blank after that. Bits and pieces that seemed foreign keep coming to her, particularly that dark figure. But something about him made her feel safe.

 **(Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers)**

 _What Don Kanonji has been doing_

"Be purified and rest in peace!" The exorcist yelled out as he planted the bottom of his staff on an earthbound soul's forehead. "Konso!" The area around him and the chained spirit swirled with a gale of wind for his spectators and camera crew, some would believe that it was part of the show despite seeing it live and no special effects crew near the site. Kanonji watched with a smile as the angry glare of the demi Hollow turned to one of serenity as the chains faded and light consumed him. Once everything settled down, he took his signature pose. "Bohahahaha! Another trapped soul freed! May the spirits always be with you!" He said as the show ended. Later he returned to his trailer for his personalized training regime that Urahara made. After meeting with Ichigo and Urahara, he learned how to properly send souls to the afterlife and he could actually feel the difference in what he was doing.

"Another great show Don Kanonji!" His agent cheered on the speaker, reflecting the rise in his ratings after taking on the new methods. "What are you planning to do next?" The exorcist paused in his hanging sit-ups to think about that question.

"How about we head back to Karakura Town?" He said, considering a visit to the person that set his path of redemption.

 _What's happening with the FullBringers_

"Is everything alright out there?" Jackie asked her fellow empowered individuals. Tsukishima looked at her with a shrug.

"If they aren't calling us then Ichigo is handling it." Ginjo said as they all went back to their usual thing. No one noticed the forced amnesia set on everyone else because they weren't affected by forgetting Rukia. The reason? She had nothing to do with them.

 _Momo's current progress_

Shinji hurried back to his office, needing to find ready and able men to help out Love keep the peace in the Rukon districts. Some questioned his presence in place of Aizen, but they were military grunts and their job was to follow orders from their superior officer. He returned to his office to see a petite girl with black hair that was tied in a bun. She looked at him like a lost puppy, scared and confused.

"Who are you?" She asked, seeing his Haori and glaring at him. "Where's captain Aizen!?" She screamed, demanding to know where her idol was. Shinji finally saw the armband that signified her as his squad's lieutenant. He knows he visited her in the hospital on occasion, but since the Memo-Eater attack he forgot what she looked like.

 _'Looks like she forgot about Aizen's betrayal.'_ He thought to himself as she continued to glare at him. _'This will probably help with her recovery, but...'_ He flashed in front of her and put his hand to her face, _'this is not the time for that.'_ "Tanma Otoshi." He said as his hand glowed and the poor girl dropped unconscious. "Since when did my squad become such a pain." He sighed as he had the girl brought to her room.


	51. Eternal Bonds

Eternal Bonds

 **(With Rukia)**

She was sitting on the rooftop of the ramshackle hut she and the siblings were using as a home, shifting through the memories she had to try and remember their names and who that dark figure was. The thick morning fog was slowly dispersing, revealing the destitute buildings in the district. For some reason she just felt empty, like so much was lost. Part of her felt like the siblings were lying when they said she was simply asleep after an accident, but she couldn't think of them doing such a thing from the sweet kids she knew. That dark figure is the key to whatever is going on with her, now if only she knew where he was.

"Rukia." The girl called as she joined Rukia on the roof. "Can I... join you?" She asked timidly. Rukia nodded and the girl went to her said. "Rukia, is something wrong?" She asked, concern deep in her voice.

 _'So many things.'_ Part of Rukia wanted to scream out. Her headaches were mild dull throbs, but when she thought she got close to something that might resemble an answer they became unbearable. "It's odd that I've come home to this town for the first time in ages." She said, trying to coax something out of the girl. "I feel like a stranger, because I know almost nothing about myself." The girl laid her head on Rukia's shoulder, looking worried for her or maybe guilt the amnesiac Soul Reaper had to wonder. "The two of you waited for me, waited for the names I said I would give you after so many years." The girl looked up to her sister figure, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "I will give you those names. I promise." She said, confident that her memories would return.

"Thank you." The girl whispered as she wiped the wetness from her eyes as the morning sun rose. The fog dispersed under it's rays as the scenery became clearer. The most important to Rukia, was a plateau that overlooked the district. "What is it?" The girl asked as Rukia stood up, memories of her other friends coming back to her. The friends she had to bury after they were lost to the cruel life of the lower districts.

"That place, I remember it." She said, looking at the steep earthly formation. The girl's brother revealed himself and came out to join them after patrolling the area as Rukia turned to face the two. "I have to go there, I might remember something." She said, pointing at where she remembered burying her other friends. The siblings looked nervous before nodding in agreement.

 **(With Ichigo)**

"I heard the lower districts were the worst but actually seeing it?" Ichigo started as he and Renji were walking through his old hometown. "I can understand the animosity between the Rukon and Seireitei." The people were giving them a wide berth and many were glaring daggers at the two, some with actual daggers out and ready. "I almost forgot how bad it was." Ichigo said, only going through the renovated districts that was squad 14's territory.

"Everyday was a struggle for survival." Renji said, less than happy to be back in the district. "Stealing and killing was common here. You could only rely on the few friends you made. Kids risk their lives everyday, just to get enough food and water to survive. I'd be lying if I said I missed this place. Lot of bad memories here." He looked up to an overlooking plateau that stood watch over the entire district. Like a silent guardian, for all the good it did for the street rats and bums that littered the district of Hanging Dog. "That spot," He said, pointing at the extended ledge of the formation, "is where I had to build graves for my friends and where I swore to become a Soul Reaper." Ichigo looked to where he pointed, and took a wild guess.

"Rukia told me you were childhood friends. Think she'd be there?" She did tell him about growing up in the slums of the Rukon districts, how harsh it was, how Renji was happy for her when she had a chance to live the life of luxury being a Kuchiki could give. The day she and Renji buried their friends and swore to become Soul Reapers.

"If what you said is true then it's possible." Renji said, crossing his arms in thought. "Thinking back, there was someone else with me when I decided to become a Shinigami." The two lieutenants looked at each other and nodded, flash stepping their way to the old graves to try and find clues. It took the two little time to reach the path that led to the overlook and a little more to reach the old grave site. Once they reached it they found Rukia, praying over the stakes that served as the gravestones of her and Renji's friends. She stood up and saw them, her eyes widening in recognition of the two. Ichigo stepped forward with a smile on his face. "I was getting worried about you. Are you okay?" He asked as she nodded. Just then, smoke appeared in front of Rukia as the sibling appeared and took an aggressive stance. The brother with the scythe and the sister with her teleportation abilities.

"Soul Reaper!" She growled accusingly.

"Why did you come here?" The brother asked, far more calmly. Ichigo felt the Hollow Reishi within them, almost perfectly tied to their souls. Almost like a Vizard with Hollowfication, almost. Renji glared and got ready to attack before Ichigo raised his hand, making him relax albeit unwillingly. Ichigo wanted to resolve this peacefully, but he doubted that would happen. He needed to destroy the Hollow that infected those two.

"We've seen the video recording of you two in action." Ichigo said, trying to appeal to them. From their recent actions and the fact that Rukia was unharmed, he judged that they weren't bad and simply desperate. He needed them calm, then they could do something about that Hollow infecting them. "Had it been anyone but Kisuke guarding what you attacked then Seireitei would be a mess right now." The two tensed up just a little more, while Rukia looked at them in confusion. "We can offer you two a place among the Shinigami. Stable lives, income, home, and you can stay by Rukia's side after she gets her memories back." The look on the two's faces were almost comical with their disbelief. The brother was considering it while the sister soon became enraged.

"You think you can trick us Soul Reaper!?" She roared, looking furious at the two. "All you do is take and take!" She was about to say more, but the next words just slipped out of Ichigo mouth.

"Like how you took Rukia's memories?" He said, making everyone widen their eyes in shock. Rukia out of a sense of betrayal, the siblings for realizing that Rukia might not trust them anymore, and Ichigo and Renji for just how stupid it was to say that. "Crap." He groaned as he facepalmed, letting Rukia see a glint on his finger. Wordlessly she charged forward, past the siblings and grabbed his hand. She looked at his ring, her own, and then back to him.

"Ichi-" She started before her head threatened to split apart, "AHHH!" The siblings rushed to her side.

"Rukia!" The sister cried, going to her side, hugging her and pulling her back.

"Damn Soul Reaper!" The brother cried, charging and teleporting in front of Ichigo.

"Renji, watch and analyze!" Ichigo yelled out as he drew his blade to block the scythe. There was a loud clang as the two weapons clashed, the calcified matter of that red and white scythe against the Reishi construct of Ichigo's Zanpakuto. The scythe wielder suddenly disappeared and everything in Ichigo screamed to turn and dodge. He obeyed his instinct just in time to dodge the crimson blade from cutting off his head.

"Roar, Zabimaru." Ichigo heard Renji whisper as the segmented blade attacked the boy. He blocked and jumped back using the force of the blow to join his sister. "Damn it." He cursed as he joined Ichigo's side.

"I thought I said stay back and watch." Ichigo growled as the siblings disappeared, taking Rukia with them. "That ain't good." He groaned as his mission became so much harder than it needed to be.

"Any ideas where they might have gone?" Renji asked, taking a small moment to go to his friends' graves and pray.

"No... but I can find out." Ichigo sighed, hating the incoming headache. "I can sense people's Reishi if I'm familiar enough with it, but whatever those two did messed up Rukia's so I can't find her specifically. My alternative is my Pesquisa," Renji took a moment to look at him with confusion, "spirit sonar, to try and find them. Problem is there are so many strong spirits around us and I'll get a bitch of a headache doing it."

"Do you have any other option?" Renji asked, prompting a sigh from Ichigo. He closed his eyes and sent out a pulse of Reishi. He found dozens of potential recruits, but it wasn't until he felt something traveling through the districts to the SRDI at high spreads. "Found them." Ichigo grunted as he grasped his head in agony. "They're heading for Tower 7." Ichigo said as Renji supported the hybrid and began moving as fast as he could to their destination.

 **(SRDI: Tower 7)**

"Damn it!" The girl cursed as she and her brother carried Rukia and flew through the air, back to where they tried to attain a powerful weapon, back to where they were proven to be vulnerable. She thought they were unstoppable, they could teleport across the battlefield on their own, she could displace practically anything, and he could undo memories and bonds with a swing of his scythe. They were forced to flee by that one captain as he matched their combat prowess and crippled them with a drug that filled the air. They were stonewalled by a single lieutenant before his friend decided to help. They weren't going to be able to keep Rukia to themselves, get the names she promised, if things continued this way. They had to get that weapon under their control, then they would be invincible. They had the key, they just had to activate it. The tower came into sight when she noticed her brother slowing down. "What's wrong?" She asked, calmer now that they escaped the Shinigami for the moment.

"Maybe we went too far." He finally said, looking back at their elder sister figure he carried and earning a gasp from his sister. "Maybe we took so much of her memories that she'd never remember our names for all eternity?" He wondered as he looked to his sister. "That would be horrible-!"

"Stop it!" She yelled, looking on the verge of tears. "She can't remember what happened that day, no matter what." She shivered from the thought of losing her sister, already a giant risk from that Soul Reaper accusing them of taking Rukia's memories. They couldn't let her remember how they died, how they lost her to a Soul Reaper with some weird creature. She'd abandon them, they'd lose her again and she couldn't live with that. Even if it meant never getting their names. The offer that lieutenant made seemed tempting, but she couldn't remove her hate for the Shinigami. They took their sister and they would pay for it. "We can't take that chance. We must destroy the Soul Reapers." She said with conviction as they teleported inside the tower, to where the Reishi device was located. Oddly enough, completely vacant, but they just counted that as a blessing. They made their way to the device as the brother tried to activate it with the vial.

"Seems like it works." He said, after watching electricity spark from the machine. He went closer and closer to the machine, ready to do whatever it took to activate it and stop the Shinigami. Then a voice called out that made them pause.

"Stop." Rukia said as she came into the room, clutching her head in pain. The girl was simply happy to see their sister awake and worried about her health.

"Rukia, are you alright?" She said, going to the Soul Reaper's side.

"I'm fine. I'm remembering so much." She said through gritted teeth, scaring the siblings. "You can't activate whatever that is. It'll destroy the whole Seireitei." The sibling reeled in shock at her statement, not so much of the potential destruction but that she cared so much about the Shinigami that made their lives miserable.

"Rukia I-" The girl said as she started crying. "I can't. They must be destroyed. They'll take you away again! I can't bear that!" She said as she started breaking down, only to be enveloped in a hug by the petite Soul Reaper.

"I won't abandon you." She said reassuringly, rubbing the girl's back soothingly. "Ichigo said you'd be with us. Trust me, my husband would never lie." She said, hoping to calm the girl down. She never saw the look of shock and betrayal on their faces.

"Your... your... your what?" The girl asked, grasping Rukia tighter and tighter as her Reiatsu started fluctuating out of control.

 _'Oh no.'_ Rukia thought as the girl's Reiatsu exploded as she screamed in sorrow and madness. Her embrace was becoming almost painful as she continued screaming.

"Sister! Rukia!" The brother called out, worried about the both of them. Scared that his sister cracked and scared that Rukia was going to get badly hurt.

"They won't take you away! We won't you lose you again!" She cried out, her voice becoming twisted with a distortion. The brother felt a spike of agony as if something tried to force him under control. The wall exploded as Ichigo came through, accompanied by Renji and Byakuya, who came as soon as buildings started disappearing and fall from the sky.

"Rukia!" The three yelled out as the torrent of power blew a powerful gust of wind.

"Rukia is ours Soul Reapers!" The girl screamed through her warped voice. "You hear me! MINE!" The swirling power grew more violent as the brother went to his sister's side, moving like a marionette on strings.

 _'Insight Zangetsu?'_ Ichigo called out to his inner spirit, hoping that the Hollow side could come up with something.

" _Clearly that pathetic Hollow that infected those two was driving them insane."_ Zangetsu said, watching the creature he found disgusting perform it's wretched acts. _"Chances are it's behind everything and it scrapped away enough of their sanity to make them do it's bidding. And you should stop this right now!"_ He said with urgency as the brother reached his sister and Rukia, exploding in a torrent of dark Reishi. The last Ichigo saw of them was their eyes, screaming for help. The energy soon settled to reveal a dark version of Rukia. She wore a tattered white Kimono with a high collar, with a red cape and gold obi. She had lavender hair and eyes that were cat like in appearance, looking at them with no emotion other than cold hate, wielding that large white and crimson scythe.

"Crap." Ichigo muttered under his breath as the figure before him ripped off the control vial and was about to slam it back into the pedestal of its creation, surely to cause an overload to the systems. Acting quickly, Ichigo shot a Bala at the control panel and destroyed it, which prompted Rukia to turn and glare at him before attacking. The strike was harder than he expected, sending him flying back as the corrupted Rukia followed. Deeming this as an emergency situation, he undid his second seal and met his wife on the battlefield. They danced a violent dance; she attacked, he dodged, she teleported, he kept up with her, she struck him with a violent blast of energy from a swing of that scythe, he weathered it, grabbed it, and tossed it aside. She tried to impale him and he blocked, locking the blades to each other. _'Any ideas how to stop this without killing her!?'_ Ichigo asked his Zanpakuto spirit.

" _One, but it involves you implanting your Reishi into her."_ Zangetsu said, sounding bloodthirsty at the prospect of a coming battle. _"Go as you will."_ He said, leaving Ichigo to figure out how to do as his blade suggested. He tried to ponder as the ground beneath them cracked under the combined pressure, until he looked at his dear wife's eyes. Beyond the Hollow's control, they were screaming for help.

 _'Damn cliches.'_ He thought as he grabbed her behind the neck. His Hollow Reishi flaring to it's maximum to match and overpower Rukia's own as he pulled her in for a kiss, pouring his Reishi into her. The last sound anyone heard was a twisted laughing in Ichigo's own tone.

 **(Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers!)**

 _Dark Rukia alternative line_

The energy soon settled to reveal a dark version of Rukia. She wore a tattered white Kimono with a high collar, with a red cape and gold obi. She had lavender hair and eyes that were cat like in appearance, looking at them with no emotion other than cold hate, wielding that large white and crimson scythe.

"Holy!" Byakuya exclaimed in shock.

"Shit!" Ichigo cursed at being too late.

"Exclamation mark!" Renji said, prompting the other two to look at him before punching him in his face.

 _Masaki's current state_

After Ichigo ran off to do whatever mission is was to save the world or whatever, Masaki needed time to process what happen. She was frozen in place and stayed like that through dinner. And then through family time with her daughters. Then they had a bath where they had to clean her and put her to bed. Morning came and she was still frozen by the time Isshin returned. After a few hours they called Ryuuken who came by to take a look.

"You know what's wrong?" Isshin asked, having to put his clinic doctor skills on hold as Ryuuken was a higher authority there.

"It's less medical and more psychological." Ryuuken said as he finished his examination. "She must've heard something that was too shocking for her to handle." The doctors turned to the girls. "Any idea what it was?"

"Well, Ichi-nii did mention he was married." Karin suggested. This caught Masaki's attention as she began to choke and shake Isshin, demanding what happened to her baby boy.

"Well, she's better now." The senior Quincy said, packing up his things. "Let's get some ice cream before we become witnesses to a murder."

* * *

 **A/N: Will the writer include some inner world fight with that Hollow? Will the siblings ever get their names? Will Isshin survive his wife's anger? Find out... right now!**

 **Yes and it will be painfully one sided, Homura and Shizuku Shiba, and who the hell cares?**


	52. The Two that Shine Bright

**A/N: Yeah, these omake were not as good as usual. I was tired when I wrote them, and honestly they were just to fill in what was happening that wouldn't matter to the main storyline. In honor of seeing Spiderman: Homecoming (which I recommend as the best Spiderman movie) the first non-canon Omake in the form of an Avengers reference. Two more arcs to get through, then Ichigo will get his real Zanpakuto. Why am I waiting till the end of the Zanpakuto Rebellion? Because 1) This serves as good training for him, and 2) Oetsu forging those blades was badass.**

The Two that Shine Bright

 **(Squad 4: Hospital)**

Rukia laid sleeping, recovering after the events of the whole memory theft debacle. After Ichigo destroyed the Hollow parasite, everyone moved as fast as they could to keep the situation in the best possible condition. Tessai had permission to use the forbidden time Kido to freeze the siblings and Rukia in time while Urahara finished stasis pods for each of them. After the initial calamity with Hollowfication, Urahara did not want any chances. It was expected that Rukia and the siblings would eventually Hollowfy, the last attack of the parasite. Ichigo never once left Rukia side at all in that time. Eventually, she began to wake up inside the stasis field.

"Hey Rukia." Ichigo whispered as her eyes began to open. "Nice to see you awake." She moaned as she slowly roused herself from the sleep she was in.

"Ichigo... what happened?" She asked as she slowly sat up, confused by his lack of action. "Ichigo... what is this?" She finally noticed the stasis Kido she was in. She looked scared as she stared her lover in the eye, his expression was filled with concern for her as he sympathizes with her worries.

"The memory eating Hollow is dead Rukia." He started, hoping the good news would keep her calm. "You and the siblings are safe for the moment." His expression became more somber as he got to the bad news. "But your souls had bonded with Hollow Reishi. The parasite's, and then mine. You three are being kept in these fields until Urahara can determine your safety." He explained as she examined the glowing glass like barrier.

"How did we get your Hollow Reishi?" She finally asked, almost accusingly.

"Well..." Ichigo started as he averted his eyes.

 **(Flashback: Rukia's Inner World)**

It was a vast landscape of ice and snow, shining like crystals in the light of a sun, never disturbed, new flakes always coming down and keeping it in the beautiful white and rainbow lights. Only two beings ever occupied this land, this beautiful icy wasteland, Rukia and her Zanpakuto, Sode no Shiraiyuki. Rukia and many others saw her as the most beautiful of the ice type Zanpakuto and her world reflected that beauty and the dangers of the cold. Now that beautiful frozen landscape was in disarray by a harsh blizzard, covering everything in a biting gust and darkness. What once housed only two being now held three more. The siblings Rukia wanted to protect and keep safe, and the parasite that craved her life.

"So much power." The hungry beast cried out as it bashed against the ice wall Shiraiyuki made to protect Rukia and the siblings, all unconscious as the Hollow forced the fusion. "Give it to me!" It's warped screams crashed against the Zanpakuto's ears, needing to restore the wall after another slash from it's tail. She would have no problem against such a pathetic leech, but after gorging itself on so much Reishi from the siblings and Rukia's own before they escaped, it grew to gigantic proportions and her own power was crippled. This ice wall was all she could do for now. "I will have it, I WILL HAVE IT, GIVE ME MY POWER!" It roared and prepared a Cero to destroy the only barrier between it and it's meal.

"That's enough out of you." A calm voice called out, overpowering the storm and the monster's cries. The both looked over to see a humanoid figure that was almost entirely white, a skull mask with sharp, angular bull horns, long hair, and tribal lines coming to a single black spot on his chest that seemed like an endless abyss. "That lovely lady you want to eat happens to be a queen, and my king wants her safe and snug." He said while looking at the Hollow like it was no concern, not even worth eating. "That's also my woman you're attacking so I'm a little miffed about that." Shirayuki would be furious at the claim, but he felt so familiar until her eyes widened in recognition.

 _'Zangetsu.'_ She thought as she realized who the figure was. Getting annoyed, the Hollow unleashed it's Cero on the other Zanpakuto, believing that nothing could challenge it now. Through the torrent of power, Shiraiyuki saw Zangetsu's silhouette standing strong and weathering the onslaught. Shaking but in an amused fashion, like he found the attack almost comical. As the Cero ended, Zangetsu stood tall and unharmed.

"Is that the best you've got?" He asked, prompting an angry growl from the Hollow. It slithered to Zangetsu quickly and tried to slash him with it's scythe tail blade. It attacked with a speed that belied it's size, which still failed to hit Zangetsu. Growing more and more frustrated, the Hollow tried again and again, slashing, biting, Ceros, anything it could muster to try and harm the Hollow Zanpakuto. Suddenly the bladed tail hit true and struck Zangetsu, right into the spirit's hand and crushing grip. "Do you know the definition of insanity?" He asked, letting his Reiatsu seep out and grow little by little. "Clinically, it's a state of being unwell mentally. Other people said that it's doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results." His hand released the Hollow's tail as it back up and looked at Zangetsu with a growing terror. "Can you relate to that? Your blade can't scratch me. Your Cero-" the Hollow released another blast at Zangetsu, and Shiraiyuki watched his hand rise to grab the blast and destroy it in his grip, "doesn't even phase me. So are you crazy?" Ichigo's blade whispered to the parasite, fear pouring forth from the Hollow like a waterfall as it tried one more desperate swing of it's blade. Faster than anyone there saw, the second the crimson blade came within an inch of his face, his jaws clamped onto the tail. The blade cracked and splintered in his vicious maw, drawing out blood from crushed nerves, before he shook his head and tore off the tail itself. The parasite screamed in agony while Zangetsu spat out the crimson scythe. "Do you know the definition of insanity?" Zangetsu whispered one more time. The parasite began to flee, running as fast as it could to get away.

"Zangetsu." Shiraiyuki started, somewhat fearful of the other Hollow. He merely held up a hand and stopped her.

"Take care of those three. I'll be done soon." He said before disappearing in a burst of speed. The Hollow was a distant dot, lost in the storm, as it tried to flee. It's hopes died when it felt a hand slam into it's side and pinned it to the ground, and saw the empty black gaze of Zangetsu. "Let's tenderize the meat, shall we?" He asked madly as his claws dug into the Hollow's body. Without warning he started running at top speeds while grinding the parasite into the ground and ice, tearing it's body apart piece by piece. Once half of it's body was gone, Zangetsu let go and watched as the remains tumbled another few miles down the path. He slowly walked to the creature while it barely clung to life. He found it, shrunk to it's original size of half a foot long. He grabbed it and held it in front of his face. "You're a pathetic excuse of a Hollow and you taste bland. You were not worth the effort to eat." He said before devouring the parasite, absorbing it's Reishi and making it his own. After changing the Hollow Reishi to his own Zanpakuto mix he returned to Sode no Shiraiyuki, who dropped her ice wall and restored the calm of the snowy landscape.

"It's done?" She asked, earning a nod from the other Zanpakuto. "I still feel that dark, empty, chaotic energy." The snow woman clutched her chest. "But now it feels calmer." She watched the dark blade come to her and remove his mask, revealing the bone white copy of Ichigo. "This is you." She whispered as he kissed her. She closed her eyes to embrace it for the precious few seconds they were connected.

"It will not change you and she won't have complete Hollowfication," Zangetsu explained to his snow woman lover, "for now anyways. But she will have to learn how to control it." He said before embracing her one more time. "Time for me to go." He said before he faded from the inner world.

 **(Present: Squad 4)**

"So yeah, you're going to need to talk with the other Vizards." Ichigo said not looking at Rukia, who was currently glaring at him. She was safe, but at the cost of being infected with Hollow Reishi. It would be beneficial to have the powers, but unless it was her own than it was just going to throw her soul out of balance. Meaning she was bedridden in that stasis field for the foreseeable future until Kisuke could whip something up. She just accepted the state of her life and scanned the room, finding the siblings on life support in their own stasis fields. She gasped in shock and concern, seeing the two she cared for in such a state. Ichigo followed her gaze and sighed at the sight. "After Zangetsu destroyed that parasite and separated the three of you, they explained what happened." Ichigo told her while she kept looking at the two. "It was a little over a century ago when the parasite attacked you through a Soul Reaper host. You told them to run but they refused to abandon you, staying to try and protect you. It mortally wounded them just as her teleportation powers activated and fused the Hollow to them. It feed on their power and shaved away their sanity until it deemed them ready. They never healed and were back to almost dying before Tessai and Kisuke put them there. Hachi tried to reverse their time with a kido he made, but it was too far back for him to restore." He finished just as the girl's eyes opened up, slowly and weak but she was awake. She saw her sister figure and smiled through the pain and exhaustion.

"Rukia." She said weakly, her voice muffled by a breathing mask. "I'm... sorry... for the... trouble we-" Her breathing was labored, still weak from the disconnection from the Hollow parasite.

"It's alright." Rukia said, interrupting the girl. "You two did nothing wrong. Just get some rest and recover." The door opened to reveal Unohana, who smiled brightly at her patients.

"Good, you three are awake." She said, keeping up that motherly attitude. "That means you're recovering just fine." She said before going to the siblings and picking up the sister's clipboard. "Now to get your names." The captain looked at them expectantly, even when they turned away with a look of shame.

"Her name is Homura." Rukia said, earning a look of surprise from the siblings before tears of joy began to form. "And his name is Shizuku. I promised didn't I?" Rukia smiled to the siblings, who were crying in joy.

" _'The two of you shine brightly'_ hm?" Unohana said thoughtfully. "Those are wonderful names Rukia. Good choice." The senior captain smiled approvingly while the now named siblings tried to reach each other through the stasis field. "Last names?" Unohana asked again while writing the names down.

"You can put them down as 'Shiba' Retsu." A rough tomboy called out as Kukaku barged in, showing the apathy for authority or formality that was common amongst the Shiba. The captain merely took it in stride and wrote down the names.

"Hopefully you can be discharged soon so we can meet on more pleasant circumstances." Unohana said as she finished the check up. "Welcome, Homura and Shizuku Shiba. I hope to get to know the both of you later on." She then left them with Kukaku who gave her trademark smirk to the people in the room.

"Byakuya told me what you promised the kids, so it stood to reason that they'd want to stay with you as family." Kukaku began explaining her actions. "Problem is that the Kuchiki elders are breathing down his neck, just waiting for an excuse to get rid of him. He already broke the law with you and your sister Rukia, then he spat in their faces at your wedding, so I decided 'what the hell?' and got them registered in my clan." She turned her gaze to the stunned sibling and smiled as bright as her fireworks. "The clan she married into when she got hitched to my cousin." Homura and Shizuku's eyes widened as they put the pieces together. "That's right kiddos, you are now legally related to Rukia. Welcome to the family." The waterworks returned, but Kukaku decided to let it pass. The kids finally had family, she'd let them celebrate. "I'll have Shiroganehiko pick them up after they recover." She said as she began to depart. "Rest up you two! I don't like slackers in the family." She yelled before shutting the door.

"She really believes in tough love." Ichigo muttered under his breath, causing Rukia to giggle. They stayed like that a few more hours, talking about how order was being restored throughout the Gotei squads. Love's squad still needed work as there was still chaos among the ranks and the Rukon folk. After a while, Urahara, Tessai, Hachi, and Yamamoto entered the room, carrying a small box that was riddled with seals. Ichigo bowed respectfully, Rukia tried but was unable in her seated position, and the siblings were completely lost, only knowing to feel nervous when the old man looked at them directly.

"Though not entirely your fault, you both caused no small measure of trouble for all of us." Yamamoto scolded the two, making them flinch reflexively. "You have potential, but are undisciplined. That is something I will not abide. After you are fully recovered, you will both attend Shin'o Academy to refine your skills." He spoke roughly, shocking the two that they weren't getting punished. "Lieutenant Rukia," She jumped as the Head Captain addressed her, "you are to tutor the two of them in your spare time. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" She said, over enthusiastically. "I won't let you down!" He merely grunted in approval before letting Kisuke come forward with the box.

"Ichigo, within this box is the Hogyoku." Urahara started, surprising Ichigo with that small detail. "I used it before to try and reverse the Hollowfication that Shinji and the others were going through. Instead, it stabilized them into the Vizards you know today, so we're doing that. Tessai and Hachi are going to dispel the stasis barriers while you activate the Hogyoku with the central thought of 'I want to save them.' That should fix things." He explained, making Ichigo nod a little nervously. Light flashed from the box as the seal was undone, revealing the black jeweled ball. The barriers dropped slowly as Ichigo charged his hand full of Reishi.

 _'Make them better.'_ Ichigo thought as his hand drew near the sphere, an inky blackness reaching out to meet his finger. _'Don't let them die.'_ He connected to the Hogyoku and the room was engulfed in an explosion of light.

 **(Vandenriech: Throne Room)**

Bazz-B delivered his report to the Quincy king about Ichigo and Uryu's response to their meeting. How they bore resentment to the emperor for what happened to their mothers and that they wanted no part with the Quincy. He didn't reveal the extent of their hate for the man, just that they were different from the prideful Quincy that fought the Soul Reapers. He never let it slip that he considered they might be right, that Yhwach was not the savior or ally the Vandenriech saw him as. That old grudges Bazz had were slowly coming back to him. He stuck around because of his friend Jugram, but what would be the point if the entirety of the Quincy were expendable.

"My poor naïve sons." Yhwach said after Bazzard finished. "If only they knew the truth of the Shinigami and their depravity. No matter." He gave a dismissive wave of his hand to the Heat, who bowed as he backed away. "They will learn the truth soon enough. All my children are equally precious to me."

 _'Precious as what?'_ Bazzard thought to himself as he left, only sparing a slight glance to his old friend. _'Ichigo and Uryu, we will talk more about this matter.'_ He made his way for the Sun Gate to depart back to the world of the Living.

 **(Las Noches: Aizen's Study)**

 _'Now, how to go about it and who to send?'_ Aizen asked himself as he plotted. He needed a way to get Ichigo to Hueco Mundo and keep him there, meaning a hostage or two. He considered Orihime but nothing about her proved useful, he learned about her being an Exorcist but then she disappeared from his radar. Tatsuki would likely die before being brought in and hostages are only good when they're alive. Masaki was an excellent choice, but he didn't know if her powers returned. The final choice was obvious, a pair of little sisters that he would fight anything for. On the other side of the room was a loyal bat and a traitorous snake.

"What is going through lord Aizen's head right now?" Ulquiorra asked, looking at the images on the screen and seeing the siblings. They almost reminded him of his old friend at that age.

"If I know Aizen, and I do for the most part, he's thinking of bringing Ichigo's sisters as our 'guests'." Gin said, emphasizing guests to let the implications sit in. There was the barest hint of the Hollow's eyes widening before setting to normal.

"A decision that might destroy Las Noches." Ulquiorra stated, knowing full well what chaos might come of those fights.

"Depends on who goes, and who he fights." Gin said before leaving the Arrancar with his thoughts. Grimmjow finally embraced his destructive self and has shown a lack of care for rank so long as he could fight. Even without that ace Ulquiorra taught him, he'd still be assured the fifth rank when he returns to his place among the Espada. No one likes his replacement. Ulquiorra looked at the image of Ichigo's sisters with a strange feeling in his chest.

 _'What is this heavy feeling?'_

 **(West Rukon 25)**

"I'm going to do one more sweep and then head back." Ganju reported to his patrol unit in the 14th squad. When people started losing their memories, he did a few things that he was not particularly proud of and Love did not appreciate. It ended with a fist to his face and more than a few broken teeth, an issue that plenty of people need resolved. He was going through alleys and back roads, trying to find anything out of the ordinary, when he heard a familiar voice.

"It works splendidly," the voice sounded out, "definitely an improvement over the previous form."

 _'Is that third seat Kibune?'_ Ganju asked himself as he hid himself and followed the direction of Kibune's voice until he found the third seat of his squad, talking to a man with a scar and a mask covering from his nose to his neck with purple hair and dressed like an armored ninja. _'Finally, the dirt captain Love wanted.'_ He thought in excitement as he watched the two.

"Since we got our new benefactors, we've been able to improve the Bakkoto to greater strengths then before." The ninja said, sounding pleased. "But, it seems like the princess is becoming aware of the situation. If we fail to kill her, she may flee to the world of the Living." Ganju's eyes widened as he couldn't believe his ears. The idea was that Makoto just wanted power for himself, but this was political cloak and dagger stuff. "I heard about the prowess of 'Kurosaki Ichigo', but what about his weaknesses?"

"Bahahaha!" Makoto laughed, almost like he considered the whole thing like it was a bad joke. "From what that idiot Ganju said, anything concerning his family could be considered his weakness. Pacifying him should be easy from there." Ganju struggled to keep himself hidden, from the initial outrage of them threatening his family, to laughing at the idea of them fighting his cousin, then terror and what Ichigo would do if his family was threatened.

 _'I need to get to the captain!'_ Ganju thought as he utilized what flash step he could manage to reach the leader of his squad.

 **(Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers)**

 _Hiyori Trains the New Vizards_

"Alright listen up!" Hiyori yelled out to the trio of Rukia and the siblings. It took a couple days but they recovered enough to begin Vizard training. "Since the other Vizards are busy with their squads and my job can be done by any of Kisuke's stupid monkeys, I get the wonderful job of training you ungrateful jackasses!" The siblings were cowering behind Rukia while the lieutenant glared at the foul tempered girl. "My training is simple and comes in three easy steps. Step one, endurance." She said before pointing at three old fashioned 'walker' exercise machines. "The 'Super Hiyori Walker' V2! Get on and don't stop till I say so." The trio stared at the machines like they were some kind of joke. Rose came walking by, planning to have tea with Jushiro after the fifth invite he got from the sickly man. He saw the the people and the machines and merely let out a sorrowful sigh.

 _'You have my condolences Rukia.'_

 _Hiyori's Temp Replacement_

The meek, brown haired member of squad 12 sent to handle Hiyori's job made his way into the shop that served as squad 15's base of operations. He almost tripped over his feet a couple of time, but the frontline soldiers of the 15th were ready and able to catch him. Particularly before he broke something expensive... again. The topknotted scientist made his way deeper into the compound and was met by third seat Lisa.

"Ah, you must be our temporary comms officer sent to replace Hiyori." She stated, looking through her schedule log.

"Yes." The boy responded with a shy nod. "I'm Rin Tsubokura ma'am. I-"

"Follow me." Lisa ordered quickly, not letting the boy continue as she led him into the monitoring room. Once they got there, Rin's eyes started to sparkle as he saw piles of candies and sweets littering the room. His sweet tooth ached to try each and every kind in front of him, but as he reached for the first pile his hand was smacked by Lisa's booklet. "Eating snacks here is forbidden! This job requires constant vigilance and no distractions, no matter how minor. Not even bathroom breaks." She scolded sternly, showing a cold and evil side that lectured the newbie until he felt like a shriveled up worm.

"So how long is she going to indulge in this sadist phase?" One of the Soul Reapers that was in the know asked his co-worker.

"Probably until the lieutenant gives her a spanking like she keeps asking." She responded, wishing they kept the S&M stuff out of the pervert's hands.

 _Shameless Avengers Reference_

"I have an army." Aizen boasted to the upstart hybrid that dared to invade his fortress of Las Noches.

"We have Zaraki." Ichigo returned, making Aizen's eyes widen in recognition and shock. Outside the throne room, in the desert expanse within the massive fortress, was the Kenpachi who just bisected a skeleton wearing a crown and mist like cloak with a large ax.

"Puny god." He growled as the body faded away.


	53. Danger Within the Ranks

**A/N: And thus starts the Amagai arc. Holy crap I came a long way. Thank you everyone that reads this and help me get to this point. Updates may come slower for the duration of the near future, but suck it up. I will continue, never doubt that. In other news, Amagai: live or die. Make your choice. In the polls.**

 **Rukia's mask is based on a picture from Deviant Art by SunSero. Why not Chappy? Because I said so.**

Danger Within the Ranks

 **(Squad 14 HQ Base: Love's office)**

"So Makoto was talking to this shady figure on the edges of our jurisdiction and it might involve the assassination of a 'princess' and they might target Ichigo." Love summarized after Ganju delivered his report. After many of the squad lost chunks of their memory, the Rukon became a nightmare. Various riots, infighting amongst the squad, the whole thing went to hell until he started punching people. He preferred the more peaceful solutions, but he was no stranger to using violence. Ichigo defeated the memory eating Hollow and started to restore peace, which still took a while. The chaos made everyone get sloppy, including the suspected traitors among his squad. "Who is the 'princess' and what are these Bakkoto exactly?"

"Should I continue watching 3rd seat Makoto?" Ganju asked, eager to do whatever to help his cousin. Ever since he joined the Rukon Squad, Ganju had trained himself almost constantly. Determined to never be a burden on his allies again. Something captain Love was happy to help with, along with a sadism to rival his big sis.

"Yeah, but we'll have to put more eyes on him." The Vizard said after a moment of thought. Part of him thought about how easy it would be with that Fullbringer, Tsukishima, but that ability rubbed him the wrong way and he needed proof for his suspicions of Makoto and Amagai. He spied a proposal on his desk that he never had the time to get around to that seemed to be the perfect chance. "And a team exercise might be the best chance." He snatched up the paperwork that his lieutenant made after reviewing the Ryoka invasion by Ichigo and his friends. The biggest failing was a lack of teamwork and coordination among the squads that left most confused while the captains and lieutenants were the only capable soldiers. "Keep your eye to the ground Ganju, I'll take this to the Head Captain and we'll see what happens." He got up to leave and saw a troubled look on his subordinate's face. "Don't worry about Ichigo. People that underestimate him tend to end up in terrible condition. Remember?"

"He still doesn't like killing people, captain." Ganju countered. "But I'll do whatever I can to help. The Shiba won't lose anymore family."

 **(Rukia's Vizard Training)**

Rukia took a few deep breaths as she prepared for the harder stage of her new training, attaining that Hollow power. According to Hiyori and the others, this part was about dominating the inner Hollow originally. Ichigo, never being one for tradition or predictability, had to prove that he was capable of controlling that power. It doesn't change much about the process, but the difference was that his life wasn't at risk. Most of the Vizards, Mayuri, and Urahara believe this is the same with Rukia and the siblings, but they would still run wild until they managed to gain control of the Hollow.

"Alright bunny girl." Hiyori called out, leading Rukia to the field where Hachigen waited. "We'd usually get the other Vizards to gather up and take turns fighting you until you succeeded in this phase. Instead, we've got this cocky jackass who said he'd handle it." Almost an instant later, Ichigo appeared in the field and started stretching. "While you duke it out in your inner world, he'll fight you outside. Now get in there and he'll handle the rest." She said, roughly pushing Rukia toward her husband while a barrier grew around them.

"So," Rukia started when she got in front of the hybrid, "what now?" The second she asked, Ichigo had his hand in front of her with light emanating from his hand.

"Try to be quick. I don't want to hurt you too much." Ichigo said while using the Kido spell, Tanma Otoshi, and forcing her into her inner world.

 **(Rukia's Inner world)**

Rukia found herself back in her inner world, the serene frozen landscape restored after that damned parasite dug it's way into her mind and soul. She looked around, trying to find either Sode no Shiraiyuki or the Hollow that now occupied her soul.

"Why are you here?" She heard a warped version of her Zanpakuto's voice call out. She eventually saw a figure, wearing Shiraiyuki's kimono with an expressionless mask and a long icy blue line curve to her chin from her right eye. "To what end are you here?" Rukia was stunned before taking a second to compose herself, the similarity between her Hollow and her Zanpakuto was staggering.

"I have come for the power that belongs to me." She said, trying to sound strong and confident. "The power you will grant me for taking residence in my soul." To her annoyance, the Hollow being began laughing.

"Why? So you can fail to fully utilize it?" The figure asked sarcastically. "You can't even wield your own Zanpakuto properly. You merely boast about it's beauty but never it's strength." She scolded the Shinigami, making Rukia wince as some points hit home. "You want to convince me you can harness _my_ power, you need to prove you can actually use YOURS!" The Hollow yelled as it unsheathed a blue version of Rukia's shikai and charged, barely giving her enough time to block the strong attack.

 **(With Ichigo)**

He gently lowered her down, took a step back and waited for the battle to begin. Soon enough, the white substance that formed the Hollow's calcified masks began to form on her face. Soon she rose with half being an expressionless, featureless mask and the other being a manic grin.

"Huh, I was expecting a demonic rabbit. Like one of those crappy bunny drawings of hers." Ichigo said to himself as she charged at him. He raised his arm to block the blade and winced as the blade was lodged halfway in his forearm. _'Not enough to break my seal, but enough that I shouldn't play around.'_ He thought before striking her chest with his palm and pushing her back quite a ways. She flipped and recovered before releasing her blade's shikai. "Huh."

"Dance! Sode no Shiraiyuki!" She called out in a frenzied and warped voice as an icy breeze swept the area before a circle around Ichigo glowed.

 **(With Rukia)**

 _'She's so strong!'_ Rukia thought as she barely managed to block another attack from her Hollow, even with her release of her sword. _'And what is she talking about?'_ She hastily jumped away from another wave of ice that came at her. _'I know my dances, the freezing touch, what does she mean?'_ She asked herself as her Hollow swung her blade and the space Rukia was standing in began to glow. She jumped to the side, just barely avoiding the pillar of Ice that erupted. "Tsukishiro!? But-"

"I didn't draw the circle?" Her Hollow asked as it appeared behind her before slapping her away. "Are you doubting me or your sword?" She asked the Soul Reaper. "But then again, what would you know? It's not like you actually proved your strength or anything." Rukia spat out some blood from a cut inside her cheek.

"What do you mean?" She demanded as she pulled herself to her feet. "I'm the lieutenant of squad 13! The one chosen to guard the world of the Living before that! I was one of the top students at the academy!" This only got a mocking laugh in response.

"Yes, you have a paper that says you know the skills and a station that was vacant for years after your mentor died." The Hollow returned. "You hesitated when Ichigo was surrounded by Hollows and took your place as the city defender. You barely fought back when you were arrested. Now you live with another clan because you can't protect yourself. All you've ever done, Rukia, is rely on others. You have no ambition to get stronger, else you could let Ukitake retire and take his place. At least stop getting saved by everyone else. You're useless on your own!" Rukia practically lost balance under the verbal assault. "You can't protect anyone, let alone yourself. You're dead weight Rukia. Even Homura and Shizuku know that." At the mention of the siblings, she froze. Memories of her time with the two flooded her mind.

 **(With Ichigo)**

"Bala!" Ichigo shouted as he punched the blast of Reishi at the Hollowfying Rukia. After getting frozen solid and still healing from minor frostbite, Ichigo was a little annoyed. Rukia was developing boney ribs wrapping along her chest and hips while getting coated in a skintight suit of bone armor covering half of her right side. She kept up the barrage of attacks, ice pillars, ice torrents, and he could swear that the area around him was getting colder by the second. He dodged another torrents of freezing air and Rukia got behind him and slashed him across his back, leaving a gash and ice where she cut. "Ah damn it!" Ichigo cursed as he staggered away and regenerated from the attack. "I'm starting to lose patience here."

" _There's an easier way to handle this king."_ Zangetsu chimed in, sounding more amused than anything.

 _'I'm always ready to hear your advice Zangetsu.'_ There was a silence, hinting that Zangetsu found that line to be false. _'When it comes to fighting.'_

" _There we go."_ Zangetsu said in agreement. _"If you listened to me at other times, you would've lost that V-card a LOT sooner."_ Ichigo had to dodge another strike and even drew his sword to block.

 _'Anytime Zangetsu!'_ Ichigo roared as he blocked a Hakuren with a Getsuga.

" _Dude, it's a Hollow."_ The Zanpakuto explained. _"Appeal to animal instincts."_ He offered as Ichigo thought about that. He broke his second seal and unleashed his full spiritual pressure, Quincy, Hollow, and Soul Reaper. Rukia froze in place before adopting a different grin.

 **(With Rukia)**

The white blade of Sode no Shiraiyuki fell from her fingers as she let her fingers go numb. The Hollow watched as the Soul Reaper appeared to give up. She only stared in disappointment as she image of the strong and confident Rukia was shattered by realizing how weak she was. The Hollow lifted up her blue sword and prepared to strike down the failure of a master.

"Hado #31! Shakkaho!" Rukia yelled out while bringing up her hands for the spell. She shot the fireball spell point blank in the Hollow's stomach, forcing her back several feet. The reflection of the Zanpakuto glared at Rukia with grim approval as her foot spun her sword away and she flashed in front of the Hollow. "I refuse to be a burden any longer!" Rukia roared as she engaged in a swift barrage of punches and kicks, throwing her opponent off with the unexpected switch in tactics. "I WILL master my blade! I WILL control these Hollow powers! And I WILL become strong!" The Hollow soon took control of the flow again and landed a cut on Rukia's cheek, forcing her back.

"How will you master your sword if it's out of your hands?" The Hollow asked as the two circled around the other, Rukia getting further from her sword.

"Simple. Some no mai, Tsukishiro." Rukia answered as a massive glowing circle appeared, with Rukia out of it and the Hollow inside it. "You can draw circles in places, but there was never a defined radius for that circle is there?"

"Clever." The Hollow conceded, flashing out of range just before the pillar formed. "But not fast enough." She was in front of Rukia again, ready to cut her down, until she felt a cold stab in her stomach.

"San no mai, Shirafune." Rukia held her hands like she was holding a sword and a blade of ice formed in her hands, which went through the Hollow. "I told you. I will master my sword and take my powers." Rukia growled at her opponent. "You were right about me being a burden. No more." The mask remained unreadable, but the eyes shown a happy brightness to them.

"You'd best keep that promise. Lady Rukia." She said while Rukia's eyes widened in shock before awakening.

 **(With Ichigo)**

Ichigo laid on his back, victorious against his Hollowfied wife, just waiting for her to wake up. After unleashing his power she stopped trying to kill him. Instead, she tackled him to the ground, bit him on the neck, and was now purring on his chest. He was unsure of how to feel at that moment. Soon enough, Rukia began to wake up. Evidenced by the armor crumbling to dust and leaving her with a featureless mask with a icy blue talon down her right eye. She pushed herself up and looked around, questioningly, before removing her mask.

"Congratulations." Ichigo said with a happy smirk. "You can now harness your mask." She looked down at him, surprised at first before gaining an arrogant smirk.

"I certainly didn't expect you to be under me." She hummed in approval of her apparent 'love bite'. "Can't say I'm disappointed though."

"I didn't expect you to purr like a cat." Ichigo countered with his own grin. "Or go into heat." Rukia froze, and not out of chill. "Speaking of which," Ichigo took a few sniffs, "you should probably change your underwear." Rukia was steaming for a few seconds before encasing Ichigo in another pillar of ice.

 **(1** **st** **Division Barracks)**

"The possible assassination of a noble." Yamamoto noted from the report Love gave him. "A potential conflict with squad 15 should the noble flee to the world of the Living. Bakkoto, something I never wanted to hear about again." He let out a tired sigh, feeling the weight of his years. "I should have continued those investigations."

"Commander, you knew about this?" Love asked his superior. He informed the old man of his suspicions and offered the idea Amagai presented to try to get more eyes on Makoto Kibune and others in his squad. He never let up on his suspicions of his lieutenant. "What's going on sir?"

"I've had a longstanding suspicion that something was not right with the Kasumioji family, but I was denied access by the Central 46." Yamamoto explained, digging up some of his old regrets. "I had one squad member that was willing to infiltrate and find anything he could on the possible coup that was brewing. Unfortunately, he was discovered and captured, then forced to wield a Bakkoto and attack me." The ancient dragon's eyes drifted to a list of names labeled KIA. "His name was Shin'etsu Kisaragi, and he was a good and loyal soldier." The two held a moment of silence for the fallen before returning to the crux of the matter. "Bakkoto are parasitic weapons, feeding on the wielder's Reiatsu while giving power before completely consuming them. These weapons became illegal when their threat was revealed."

"So either the entire family is planning to revolt," Love said as he tried to put the pieces together, "or someone is trying to usurp the family. Likely the second as Makoto and his contact discussed killing a 'princess'. Which means the current head is unaware of what's happening."

"I'll have someone do a more thorough background check on your lieutenant and 3rd seat." Yamamoto stated as he rose from his chair. "And we'll need to alert Isshin that he'll be playing host to Rurichiyo Kasumioji. You go and do what your lieutenant proposed as a test."

"If what Yoruichi told us about when she and Ichigo infiltrated is at all true, then this should be both embarrassing and fun to watch." Love noted as he left the leader of the Gotei.

"Yes. It probably will."

 **(With Ichigo)**

"Well, that was a day." Ichigo groaned, stretching himself after breaking free of the ice and soaking in a hotspring at the 4th division barracks. He figured he'd help the siblings but apparently having a Hollow parasite possessing you for years made it like riding a bike for them and they naturally harnessed their masks. Kisuke put trackers and inhibitors on them to record their progress as they undergo Shinigami training. Ichigo was about to leave when he noticed a Hell Butterfly flying around and making an urgent announcement.

"Urgent message! Urgent message!" A female announcer called out. "Menos have been detected entering the Seireitei!" Ichigo was shocked before reason kicked in.

 _'Wait, if there are Menos, then we should've seen or at least heard them.'_ He thought as the announcer ordered everyone to mobilize. He reached out with his senses and did find traces of Hollow Reishi, but nothing on the level of a Menos. _'Something's not right here.'_ Ichigo jumped into the air and kept himself aloft with a Reishi platform and began to survey the area. He found the various squads mobilizing, but some were in chaos. The 7th and 11th squads seemed to be competing with Iba and Ikkaku racing each other, Mayuri had the 12th close off a large section and was arguing with Rangiku and the 10th, the 3rd and 9th were getting along but ended up butting heads with the 6th, 8th, and 13th squads, the 14th had to calm down the civilian population, and the 5th was missing while the 2nd and 4th were just waiting around confused. _'This is our army?'_ The next announcement shouted that the Menos were located in the northeast section of the Seireitei, leaving the army of Soul Reapers to scramble like headless chickens toward that area or to keep fighting each other. "We're screwed." He released a pulse to find Yamamoto and felt him walking with Ukitake and some of the other captains. He immediately made his fastest jumps to them and listened in from above.

"I authorized this false alarm and captain Aikawa acted on that order." He heard his sensei explain to his direct subordinates. "In order to see the worth in his lieutenant's proposal of joint training exercises to prevent the same mess Ichigo and his friends made on their infiltration." He said, looking over the city and the army of Shinigami while several Gillians appeared. "So far, I am greatly disappointed in what we seen. If they can't handle these false Hollows then we are ill prepared for any real battle."

 _'Then this is where I come in.'_ Ichigo thought as he flashed above the assembly of Soul Reapers and painting out a kido spell pattern on his arms. "Bakudo #77, Tenteikura." Ichigo initiated the broadcasting message spell and let his voice be heard. "Listen up dumbasses! Instead of fighting each other, DO YOUR DAMN JOBS!" He roared, loudly enough that the people could feel the sound waves through their bodies. "We have six Gillians and no one going for them! Squad 11, break into groups and go on the attack!" At his orders, the thugs of the 11th began making their way, over the walls and other barriers, toward the Hollows. "Squad 4, send your medics with them while squads 3, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10 join in either kido support, distractions, or evac! Squads 2 and 12, I want intel! Outfit the patrol units with scanners and get some answers! Squads 13 and 14, ensure the safety of the civilians!" He finished delivering as the various units broke into teams consisting of various different squad members, all led by the battle ready lieutenants while Mayuri, reluctantly, did as commanded. Rukia led a team to the Rukon while Ganju and Amagai were making progress. He even thought he saw Homura and Shizuku with their sister figure. Soon the others began destroying the fake Hollows and he made his way to the other captains. He landed in front of Yamamoto as the last Gillian fell. "Your results?" Yamamoto nodded in approval of his disciple.

"After your eavesdropping, you took good command of the situation." Ichigo winced and chuckled nervously. "The joint training exercises have my blessing. Lieutenant Amagai will handle that while you return to your station. Be ready Ichigo." Ichigo nodded as he opened a Garganta.

 **(Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers!)**

 _Byakuya's Brother Sense_

Captain Byakuya Kuchiki is a man of refined tastes, particularly of art. One of the bonding activities he did with his sister in law was pursuing that art of drawing and even sculpture, a favorite subject being rabbits. He was indulging in making a sketch of what he thought his dear sister's elegant Hollow mask would look like when he thought he heard something.

" _-crappy bunny drawings-"_

"Why do I want to hurt Ichigo all of a sudden?"

 _Homura and Shizuku Helping_

"Listen here Soul Reaper!" A Rukon citizen was yelling.

"Look, it's for your own protection!" A Shinigami returned. The warning about the Menos sent the whole Rukon into a flux. Everyone was fighting, demanding protection or getting people to follow orders, the whole thing was a mess. In front of the two groups, a pale blonde girl in the white and red student uniform appeared.

"Everyone, please." Homura looked up with teary eyes. "Please stop fighting." She said as she slowly broke down crying. Shizuku appeared by her side in the male's white and blue uniform and held her close.

"Please, my sister hates conflict." He said, trying to sound strong for Homura. "Can't you work together for your own sake?" Homura gave them one more teary eyed pleading look, making all the men blush at the cuteness while feeling terrible about making her cry.

"Well, you are trying to help." A shop owner said, looking away from the siblings.

"We also want to make sure our favorite vendors can open shop." A Soul Reaper said as the group dispersed for the safety bunkers. Once they were gone the siblings looked up to Rukia, who received a thumbs up from the two.

 _'I have taught you well.'_

 _What squad 5 was doing_

"You have got to be freaking kidding me." Shinji groaned, rubbing his forehead in annoyance while standing in front of his locked office door. "I have work to do in there, now let me in!"

"No!" A woman inside cried out. "There's a message in here for me! There has to be! Captain Aizen must be hiding something! Something to explain all this madness!"

"Momo, we looked everywhere and found nothing." Shinji explained for the third time. "Now get out of there before you start going through my underwear again!"

"... I thought that drawer was supposed to be for files." She said, clearly embarrassed.


	54. Preparations

**A/N: Speedquady named this chapter.**

Preparations

 **(With Tatsuki)**

Everything around her was burning, a field of flames that devoured everything in their wake. It was scorching hot and the air was suffocating with the heat. She thought she understood the power of the flames, wielding them in her hands and feet with every punch and kick, now she felt vulnerable to fire for the first time in so long. She was in her inner world after training to the point that her Asuachi became her Zanpakuto, now she searches for the name of her weapon. She went into her meditative trance, proud and confident, before finding herself in her current situation, feeling herself submit to the fires all around her.

 _'Is this really my world?'_ She thought in confusion as she felt her skin burn. _'How is this my inner world?'_

"Fire does not always mean destruction." A voice called out as a massive bright red and orange hawk flew in above her. "It can mean that when control is lost, but it can be so much more." She spoke in a gentle tone that hid a fierceness to it. "Something you have yet to understand." Tatsuki stared at the majestic and beautiful creature, entranced by the dancing flames of its body. When it finished talking, she asked her questions.

"Are you my Zanpakuto spirit?" She started, staring directly into the bird's eyes.

"I am." She responded, quickly and simply. "My name is-." She spoke, but the final words were lost to Tatsuki.

"I guess you don't think I'm ready to learn your name." She said, somewhere between angry, insulted, and disappointed. "Figures it wouldn't be that easy."

"It's not entirely whether I think that, more whether you do." The bird said, earning confusion from her wielder. "You're still haunted from that day you first encountered the Arrancar." Tatsuki listened as the spirit continued. "You envy the others in your squad for being able to charge in without hesitation or fear, their confidence in their strength. You even believe you're weaker than Orihime." Tatsuki's eyes widened at that statement.

"That's-!" She began in anger, forcing the flames to become more intense and burn her harshly.

"What are you in this group?" Her spirit asked, still calm in spite of the growing inferno. "The girl that punches things, the straight martial artist. There's a small list of what Ichigo is not capable of, Uryu can keep up with him, Chad can do what you do and is able to tank almost anything, even Orihime is matching you as a fighter who can summon spirits to do most any task." Tatsuki could only listen, her fury feeding the fires around her as each statement reminded her of something she didn't like to think about. "You consider yourself the weak link. I'm not denying you anything, you are. You are a glass cannon, a tower built on a poor foundation. A single good strike will break you." She said as Tatsuki felt herself break out of her trance and onto her back, gasping for breath.

"Not a pleasant experience I take it?" Yoruichi asked, looking at her shaken disciple on the ground. Tatsuki didn't respond as she struggled to her feet, her short Zanpakuto blade in hand as she faced her teacher with a look of shakey determination.

"Again."

 **(With Chad)**

"Enough." Chad said as he dispelled his Fullbring, his fingers rubbing his medallion and smiling at the progress they've made. He and the other Fullbringers returned to the world of the Living to continue their search for others like them and training their developing skills.

"This has been good progress Sado." Jackie said, examining her boots. Jackie's Dirty Boots enveloped her entire body, along with the ability to make them as dirty as possible on her own, as well as a new power. A perfect defense to match her offense, which unfortunately must reset every time she switches modes.

"As much as I am glad to enhance my own abilities, I must admit my skepticism to simply turning into a hulking brute." Giriko said as he looked over his new armor, white plating on his left shoulder and right thigh with a single arrow pointing up and down respectively on them. He was also curious about the many floating clocks floating behind him like a halo, wondering their meaning. "Maybe it has something to do with my contracts with time."

"Sado was stronger than you anyway." Riruka said, wearing bunny ears on her hat and wearing white armor on her legs and chest with large fist guards on her arms with yellow prongs and heart emblems on the fists. "Not sure how much help I'll be in a fight. All I seem to do is stick things in plushies."

"Ever thought that you could be the squad's jailor?" Yukio suggested, having come over to simply give them a new training area while the others worked. He gave them a copy of the training room under the Shoten where they trained themselves to unlock their potential. "That would be useful."

"No way! Jailors aren't cute!" Riruka denied almost immediately, earning a groan of annoyance from her fellow Fullbringers.

"Cute doesn't seduce the strawberry! Sexy does!" Jackie yelled out. "You should try being sexy!" They two women soon devolved to what amounted to pointless arguing while the guys did their best to ignore them.

"I could probably take them off your hands too if you wanted." Yukio suggested, causing Chad to shake his head.

"You're doing us enough favors by taking that Shishigawara guy." He said, standing up while the game room dissipated. "Things seem to be coming to a head out there anyway. The air itself feels tense."

 **(With Orihime)**

"I got this." Orihime panted, covered in sweat, dirt, and bruises, while keeping her focus on two floating orbs. One that was fire while the other was water, both working in tandem against her. Flying at her side was the Shun Shun Rikka spirits, fully grown to human size in response to a proper bond with their mistress. Each shield was able to act independently with each able to split into multiple sprites. The balls of raging fire and swirling water reacted to her boast by starting their next attack. "Hinagiku! Lily!"

"Right!" The two defensive spirits called out as each turned into a shield to block a torrent of water or flare of fire. Keeping her will steadfast as she managed to hold the attack off, though she did feel a drain on her energy.

"Kenten Koshun." Orihime Recited as Baigon and Tsubaki turned into sprites and reassembled into Orihime's reflective blade. "Come on!" She yelled out, raising her blade to the elemental spheres, glaring at them confident and defiant. The fire and water dissipated to reveal androgynous humanoid figures, red and blue and dressed in their respective elements of fire and water. There was a playful glint in their eyes as the fire spirit charged first, a blade made of flames in it's hand as it charged at the budding exorcist. She blocked the attack and reflected the force and fire, only managing to make the spirit bounce back with it's twin attacking her from behind. She barely had time to react as a trident made of water found its mark and sent her tumbling with a torrent of water. Ayame was immediately at her side and restoring her to a healthier state. Orihime wracked her brain, trying to think of something while Tsubaki's five other sprites tried attacking the two elementals, which was proving ineffective.

"Elemental spirits are always upper echelon spirits," Shun'o explained as she joined Orihime's side, "perhaps you should stop and try again later." Orihime grit her teeth in anger, at the thought that she was still weak. She was next to useless in Soul Society, couldn't bring herself to fight the Arrancar, and wasn't even that involved with everything else that happened. She swore to herself that she was going to be helpful to her allies, useful to Ichigo, become someone that was worth standing by her friends. It was then she noticed something while Tsubaki's many attacks were flying around the two elementals. They got close but never touched, even flinching when they almost brushed against the other.

 _'Duh.'_ She mentally admonished herself before lifting up her sword again and charging into the fray. The two spirits noticed her and fired a sphere of their elements at her, making her stop as the attacks came to her. _'Gotta do this right.'_ She told herself as she focused. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as the balls of fire and water came within range of her. She swung her blade at the ball of flames first. The second she felt the attack be reflected, she guided it towards the water elemental. Once she was satisfied with the alteration of the attack's reflection she repeated with the other sphere, just barely managing to catch it before it struck her. Time returned to normal for her as the attacks went to their elemental opposite, exploding into clouds of steam filled with ethereal screams. "Baigon, Lily! Santen Kesshun: Prism!" She called out, causing the two to split into their shield sprites and turning into a triangular prism, trapping the elementals inside. "Tsubaki, Koten Zanshun: Waltz!" She called out, determined to make this the finale of the fight. Tsubaki's six sprites entered the prism and struck with lightning speed to the two elementals, passing through both to ensure damage to each spirit. Orihime powered the attack for as long as she felt comfortable with before ending the assault and freeing the two, letting them drop in a weakened unconscious heap. She flicked her wrist and brought out two sealing paper charms before throwing them at the two. The papers attached to their head while Orihime finished her spell. "Seal." She said simply as the two were absorbed into the sealing tags. She watched as the paper floated to the ground harmlessly. She dropped to her knees and tried to catch her breath. "Did you have to make it so hard you two!" She cried out with a pout as mini versions of the elementals appeared before her.

" _Yes. Yes we did."_ The fire spirit said as it looked at it's twin.

" _You wanted to contract us, and you're the first person to make any use out of those six."_ The water spirit said, pointing to the Shun Shun Rikka as they shrunk down.

" _We can't remember the last time someone realized their true strength. Had to make sure you were the real deal."_ The fiery one said with a chuckle.

"That's because there WAS no last time." Tsubaki said with evident anger. The two elementals merely nodding in response.

" _Anyway, you passed our test."_ The blue spirit said with a bow.

" _Ignis and Aqua, accept this contract."_ He said as a pair of rings, blue and red, appeared on Orihime's right index and middle fingers. _"Be sure to get the other two soon master."_

"I hope we get along." Orihime said with a smile before falling over from exhaustion. "Shun'o! Ayame! Soten Kisshun!" She called out, making the healing shields sigh.

 **(With Uryu)**

"You're offering to help?" Uryu asked, standing across from Bazzard Black. "Why?" Bazz-B gave Uryu the message that he wanted to talk to him alone, having a bit more faith in a fellow Quincy rather than the hybrid cousin currently in Soul Society. They were back in the Funft Feld and away from prying eyes for Bazz's sake. He felt safer there, free to talk.

"I'll be honest, I still feel loyalty to his Majesty but I'm not so blind to simply accept whatever he does." The Heat said as he looked the mixed blood in the face. "What you said about Yhwach and what he did... it kind of hit a little close to home for me. So, in the event you are right about him... I'd rather be on a side that ensures I'll live." He said, earning a raised eyebrow from Uryu. The bespectacled teen looked up to the trees in thought, wondering how to move the situation to his team's benefit.

"Okay," he said after making his plan, "let's talk. What are some of the Sternritters' abilities?" He got the full overview from Tsukishima, but there was something else to this conversation for him. "Any new techniques we should be aware of, what makes a Sternritter? What is it about you guys that make you elites?"

"We have medallion seals that can take away a Bankai," Bazzard started, "a power-up state called the Vollstandig, and a letter Schrift. That's what we believe will tip the scales in our favor."

"Schrift?" Uryu asked, trying to press for more information.

"Yes, we drink in some of his majesty's blood which allows him to carve a letter onto our soul. That becomes our Schrift."

"So is that why only pure blooded Quincy were spared from the Holy Selection?" He asked, glancing to the trees.

"Yep, we were born with our power." Bazzard answered before looking confused. "Wait, was that it?"

"Yeah, you drink Yhwach's blood and he carves in your Schrift." Uryu said, trying to keep the Sternritter focused. "That's what you just said." Bazz-B looked confused before shrugging it off.

"Yeah... okay." He continued, though he was slightly shaken. "He carves the letter onto our soul and determines what that letter is for. My own is the H, which is for the Heat, and I can utilize fire and heat hotter than the sun."

"And he determined that?" Uryu asked again while glancing upwards.

"I was always a hot head and I just loved fire." He said with a nostalgic smile before looking confused again. "That's not right... what was I..."

"How did you obtain this Vollstandig?" Uryu quickly changed the subject, knocking the H out of his confusion.

"Each and every one of us have used the Letz Stil and had our powers restored." He said, grimacing in pain slightly. "Trying to mimic that feeling of the Letz Stil, we try to manipulate the ambient Reishi to bring us to a higher powered state. Reaching out with every bit of ourselves to clothe ourselves in energy. There's a theoretical higher level, but no one even knows how to get to it. That or... no one thinks it matters now."

"Well, this has been interesting." Uryu said, trying to end the talk while looking at the trees. "I'll be sure to let Ichigo and the others know what you told me. You sure you're alright with spying on Yhwach?"

"Why not?" Bazzard scoffed. "He's not my king... uh. Wait..." He said before grasping his head in pain. "Why did I say that?" Uryu placed a hand on the Sternritter's shoulder.

"That headache seems pretty severe. Maybe you should go lay down?" Uryu suggested, getting a nod from the Heat.

"Yeah... that... that sounds good." He said, stumbling for a second before disappearing in a burst of speed. Uryu waited for a couple of seconds before nodding and Tsukishima appearing at his side.

"Was that a success?" He asked the Fullbringer as he returned his bookmark to his book.

"It gave some credence to my theory, but I can't be too sure if it'll work or not." Tsukishima told him as he mulled over his personal findings. "I've always done some memories to suit my desires, but nothing on this scale."

"If it works, then Ichigo and myself will be better equipped to fight Yhwach." Uryu reminded him, stressing the importance of the test.

"You said Ichigo can manifest his Quincy powers, correct?" The reader asked the archer, earning a nod of confirmation. Tsukishima let a devious smile cross his features. "I might have an idea."

 **(The next day. Same day as Yamamoto's surprise test)**

Uryu was flying through the air, sniping down masses of low level Hollows that came out of nowhere. That was a mild annoyance to what else was going on. According to reports, there were two instances of an unsanctioned Senkaimon opening, with an investigation finding three different gigais with Reiatsu suppression properties while the other revealed a trio with a carriage that was making a great effort to stay hidden. Adding to that was the recent information that Isshin got from the Commander, a scion of nobility was in danger of an illegal weapons dealers that could put all of Soul Society at risk. They just got their memories back and now they had another mess to deal with. To make matters worse, he was ordered by Isshin to look more like a Shinigami/Quincy... and no, Isshin had no reason other then 'because.' A black version of what he wore when infiltrating Soul Society with blue lines... it was too hot for form fitting black.

"At least the squad is really coming into its own." Uryu remarked, watching the battalion of Soul Reapers cutting down the Hollows with ease. Even some of the Fullbringers were helping, Jackie backing up Chad as they crushed their enemies. "But where did that bait come from?" He said, thinking back to another unexplained Reishi buildup that was reminiscent of Hollow bait. "Are those three unknowns involved?"

"Excuse me!" He heard a young girl's voice call out to him. He looked down to see a person with a wide brim hat with a veil hiding her face wearing a pink floral kimono that seemed to be of high quality. "Are you one of the Soul Reapers of this town?" Uryu felt his eye twitch, not sure how he was supposed to feel about being called a Soul Reaper, but he dropped down to speak to the girl.

"My name is Uryu Ishida, and I am the 3rd seat of squad 15." The archer greeted her calmly. "Would I be correct in assuming that you are Rurichiyo Kasumioji?" The girl nodded before walking towards him.

"Since you know who I am, I require your assisstance in bringing me something to eaAAH!" She started, showing disregard to his position before tripping over her feet and onto the ground. "Owww~." She groaned as her veil came off, revealing her long blonde hair held back by a band and green eyes. Cute kid.

"That veil looked ridiculous anyway." Uryu quipped, making his way to the noble and helping her up. She quickly realized her situation before trying to look as dignified as possible to the Quincy and making her demands known as dozens more Hollows cried out in hunger.

"Now, bring me something to eat and quickly." She ordered, not realizing he wasn't paying attention as he scanned the sky. "Are you listening to me!?" The noble demanded furiously.

"People usually say please before asking for something." He said dryly as he spotted two Shinigami, not belonging to his squad, being chased by several Hollows. "And I don't play caterer to a selfish brat that can't say one simple word. I'm more of a tailor." He conjured his bow as took aim, trying to ignore the girl's whining about her hunger and demands for food. " **Shut. Up.** " He growled, releasing part of his Reiatsu and quieting down the girl so he could focus. Two in front to avoid killing, roughly twenty Hollows behind them, closing in the distance from almost half a kilometer. Child's play without distractions. He released his shot and multiple arrows flew fast and true, grazing the two Shinigami to the limit of trimming their hair and light scratches. They landed in front of Uryu as he stood protectively in front of Rurichiyo. One had short hair and icy blue eyes while the other had a small patch of hair in the shape of a lightning bolt and looked bigger than Chad. "Rurichiyo Kasumioji, you are to be taken into the protective custody of squad 15 during your stay in the world of the Living." He said to the princess, earning a glare from the two likely bodyguards of the noble.

"Who do you think you are peasant?" The smaller of the two growled. They then felt a crushing spiritual pressure as someone they couldn't refuse came to the scene.

"He is one of my 3rd seats, and he is acting on my orders." The pair looked behind them to see the mildly annoyed captain of the 15th squad. "And I'm acting on orders from the old man."

 **(Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers)**

 _Zombie Thriller_

"Maybe I should take some pain meds before going to bed." Bazz-B sighed as he made his way home, occasional throbs of pain hitting him as he tried to figure out what happened to him earlier with Uryu. "Man, what a headache. He reached his shared home with his fellow and pulled the door open.

" _Cause this is THRILLER~! Thriller night!"_ He watched the scene in front of him, which he didn't think was real. Giselle was dressed like the King of Pop and doing the Thriller dance, in the hideout, with an army of zombie animal critters. He simply shut the door and started walking towards the hospital.

"Or I have a brain tumor. Better go check."

 _Training continues_

Urahara and Mayuri were at the training site where Rukia, Hormura, and Shizuku were training to control their Hollow masks along with the other Vizards. The siblings were able to hold their masks for minutes while Rukia barely managed half of one. They were watching, gathering data, when an important question was asked.

"I thought you said you had a new training method for them." Rose asked, flinching when Rukia took a hard kick to the face.

"I told Hiyori about it earlier." Kisuke admitted, drinking some tea. "It's called, 'Grievously injure someone until they leave you alone, or get stronger and take credit for it'." Hiyori then kicked Rukia into a crater that was followed by a low groan of pain.

"Ichigo's going to kill you later." Shinji warned, happy to not be on the receiving end of Hiyori's tantrums for once.

"I know. Still fun to watch."


	55. Attacks in Darkness

**A/N: Nice to have time to write again. Here's the next chapter and yes, Ichigo will not be doing much to any fighting this arc. The poll is still up for whether Amagai lives or dies. Make your choice. I'll give Ichigo and Orihime aged up gigais of themselves to sell the cover story.  
**

Attacks in Darkness

 **(Squad 15 Base: Urahara Shoten)**

It was late and Isshin was mulling over the information he had at the moment. One, the Kasumioji family was in a difficult situation that may end in bloodshed. Two, someone within the family, likely a high ranking member, was manufacturing dangerous and illegal weapons. Three, the heir to the family was brought to the world of the Living with the intention of hiding under their noses, a plan that came crashing down. Four, he was going to kill Kenryu with that stick up his ass if he kept annoying him.

"Captain Isshin," the smaller of the two guards and the aptly named Kenryu said, "I know I mustn't bother but I must insist on better accommodations for Lady Rurichiyo!" The larger Enryu nodded in agreement, moving his hands about frantically. "Surely a captain, and a noble, such as yourself understand the importance of-"

"For the last time, Kenryu." Isshin growled out. "Shut up and let them play ball!" He yelled while pointing to Rurichiyo, dressed in blue shorts and a white T-shirt, kicking a ball around with Yuzu and Karin, laughing the whole while. "To you, she's a princess, to the squad and myself, she's just a little girl. Let her enjoy herself a little bit. If you're worried about her protection, remember this. She is in the most secure area in the world of the Living to anything spiritual. My fourth seat has orders to not let anyone without clearance go near them." Suddenly Rurichiyo tripped and fell, prompting Enryu to freak out and rush outside... and was sent flying back in when Chad punched him. "Like that."

"How do we not have clearance to be by her side!?" The attendate demanded as a Garganta opened in the room. Kenryu immediately got ready to attack when Ichigo finally came through.

"Because I don't want you anywhere near my daughters." The captain said, shoving the attendant aside to give his son his full attention. "How's things in Soul Society Ichigo?"

"Other than seeing how poorly prepared Soul Society is in the event of an invasion, Rukia and the siblings seem to be doing rather well." Ichigo answered, just now noticing the two new figures in the barracks. "New recruits?"

"New mess." The father responded before pointing to the three girls. "The new kid is Rurichiyo Kasumioji, heir to the Kasumioji family. A noble family just under our own in ranking because they once supplied the people with weapons before the Gotei formed and Zanpakuto became the weapons of choice. They were thanked with noble status, but none of the responsibilities of the Great Noble houses. Just playing the nobles' game, so long as they keep a lid on something dangerous they control."

"And they screwed up?" Ichigo asked, sensing where the conversation was heading.

"No, or not yet at least." Isshin responded, sensing Kenryu's growing anxiety at how much the Gotei knew. "We only got speculation and guesses, the most probable being that someone high up in the family is trying to take it over."

"His name is Gyokaku Kumoi." Kenryu said, giving the Soul Reapers what they wanted and needed, knowing it was their best chance. "Lady Rurichiyo's mother died giving birth to her while illness took her father soon after. Kumoi has been serving as the temporary viceroy for the clan until lady Rurichiyo comes of age. Lately vassals under his service, mainly people that seem to disagree with him, have begun to disappear. Anyone that doesn't fall in line with his ruling is soon disposed of and weird incidents have begun to happen around lady Rurichiyo. Using what few people we could trust, we had gigais made and planted for us to retrieve when we came to hide in the world of the Living." He released a sigh as the weight of the past few days seemed to appear on his shoulders. "We have no evidence to prove these suspicions, so we wanted to avoid involving the Gotei."

"Avoid it, by going into the most active squad's territory, where some of the most observant Soul Reapers are supposed to be?" Ichigo restated needing to understand what was going through this guy's head. "Hoping to slip by in the confusion of us doing our jobs?"

"You passed through the private Senkaimon of the Kasumioji because the old Soul Phones couldn't get any data from private Senkaimon didn't you?" The attendant nodded to the captain's question. "Tough luck there, security measures had to become stricter so now nothing spiritual occurs without our knowing. So now, what to do about this little coup of yours." Isshin leaned back to think, he needed someone that could protect Rurichiyo when worst came to worst while also maintaining her calm and not arousing suspicions. His nose caught the scent of fresh cookies as he looked idly toward the kitchen where Orihime made a fresh batch and was sharing it with Rurichiyo, Karin, and Yuzu. An idea popped into his head at that moment. "Hey Orihime!" He called, getting the exorcist's attention. "How about you and Ichigo becoming parents?" He suggested, knowing his son was about to beat his skull in.

 **(Safehouse: Temporary living quarters for the Kasumioji)**

The next day came and Ichigo was helping Kenryu and Enryu move his new 'family' into their new home. After punching his father enough times to get rid of his embarrassment, Isshin explained the reasoning for this. It was to give Rurichiyo a more proper disguise while keeping a healer and bodyguard around her at all times, a last line of defense. Rurichiyo was supposed to remain ignorant of the goings on so the explanation of the family cover was to help her integrate into the Living world much easier. Isshin promised sentries around the clock and Ichigo would only have to fight when truly necessary. Ichigo forgot his dad could be mature sometimes, and he ruined the moment with, _'Besides, it'd be good for you to get ready for all my future grandkids!'_ Chad had to carry the old man back to his home after Ichigo was done with him.

"And you promise that this will stay under wraps?" Kenryu asked, his concern being in keeping the Kasumioji family stable and strong. If word of this got out, it'd put the family at risk with the other nobles. "I shouldn't ask much but-"

"Listen pal, I don't give a damn about this nobility game you seem to think matters." Ichigo growled out, finally getting the sofa in place. "The only thing we care about is keeping her safe and the security of Soul Society as a whole. You worry about the nobility crap if it worries you that much." Kenryu had to hold himself back from talking back, reminding himself that Ichigo is of nobility with the Shiba and their return as a Great Noble house as well as being a lieutenant and disciple of the Head Captain in the Gotei. He heard tales of Ichigo's prowess and crass behavior, but he needed to really see to understand and while he had yet to really see his strength, his crude behavior was the genuine article. Not too long after, Rurichiyo appeared with Orihime not far behind.

"Onii-chan!" Rurichiyo sang out, running to Ichigo a glomping him. After the decision to have Ichigo and Orihime pose as her parents, her gigai was altered to have orange hair and lighter brown eyes. Ichigo looked down to the girl hugging him with slight confusion.

"Context. I need context please." The hybrid said, looking at his lover and ignoring the crying attendants in the corner.

"Well, Rurichiyo told me that while she understood that it was for her protection she refused to think of us as her parents." Orihime explained with a smile as she looked at the young noble. "So I told her to think of us as her older siblings, if that helped." Ichigo looked down at the kid who was still hugging him before adopting a gentle smile and patting her head. "So! After school tomorrow, we're going to the mall!" Orihime announced, with Ichigo simply accepting. He wasn't spending enough time with Orihime or Tatsuki lately.

 **(Later that night)**

Uryu sat on the edge of a roof, quite a ways from the safehouse, but still with a near perfect vantage point to be a sniper. He was back in his white Quincy robes after a general consensus, he looked better in white, and ready to keep first watch. There was some goofing around with the new 'family' but it seemed like Ichigo was actually enjoying himself, Orihime was almost always happy, and the kid seemed to like the arrangements herself. Hours passed with little incident as the trio found themselves asleep, that was when he felt it.

"Feels like one guy." Said Riruka, as she joined Uryu's side. The Fullbringers were becoming eager to test their new skills so they were assisting, and Riruka pulled the short straw. "What's the plan?"

"I'll engage while you watch and record." Uryu said standing up and tensing to move the second red flashes appeared on the barrier. "The second he starts to run, seal him up in one of your dolls." He ignored her whining about it being uncute as the assailant broke through. The archer immediately shot several bolts at the attacker and forcing him back. The Quincy took the chance to make it to the roof with his Hirenkyaku and attacked with a Seele Schneider. The assassin wore dark concealing clothes with reddish pink armor and wielding a blade mounted on his wrist with an odd mirror in the center of the guard. He was immediately cautious of whatever properties the mirror might've held, some instinct telling him that part was the main issue. "I'm guessing it'd be pointless to ask you who your masters are." He said only getting the assassin to raise his blade for combat. "Never that easy."

The assassin charged at him, intent on cutting through the Quincy, and Uryu simply evaded. Every swing was met with a dodge as the archer gracefully moved, keeping his eyes on the weapon he suspected was a Bakkoto. His attacker backed off when he saw his attempts were proving fruitless and took a change of tactics. He caught the moon's light in the mirror on the guard and reflected it directly to Uryu's face. Everything seemed to go black until he returned to consciousness with the assassin directly in front of him. He managed to dodge the stab and chopped the guy in the throat and back of his neck, making the assassin stumble.

 _'I've been knocked out enough times to know that sensation.'_ Uryu thought as he analyzed what happened as his opponent caught his breath. _'Since that thing has a mirror, he probably needs light to make it work and reflect a specific light wavelength to make someone temporarily blackout.'_ Uryu straightened himself out and stretched his back before shutting his eyes. _'Not risking another glance. I'll let the squad 12 squints do the study.'_ Utilizing his years of blind archery training and Reishi sense, he tracked the movements of the assassin as he tried the light reflection method again. Uryu became dizzy as a result of the light shining into his face, but with his eyes shut the effect was weakened greatly. The assassin charged again and Uryu leaped into action, using his Blut to power his defense and strength as he grabbed the blade and tore the whole thing off his opponent before punching him in the stomach. The assassin collapsed, barely conscious, and Riruka showed up behind him.

"Addiction shot." She said, shooting him in the back with a heart and placing her tag on him. "I permit you." The Fullbringer pulled out a teddy bear and, in an aura of pink energy, the assassin was absorbed into the doll. "Now what?" The girl asked the Quincy, who held up the weapon.

"Now we get this to Urahara and see what he can find out." He said, feeling the weapon react as if it was alive. "Since he won't talk, take him to Tsukishima. That'll be the easiest way to get an answer out of him."

"Roger that Uryu... what the?" Riruka said as she felt something warm and wet soaking her doll. "Gross!" She cried as a red liquid was spreading through the fabric. Uryu's eyes widened as he recognized the blood with his mind working overtime to figure out what was happening.

 _'Kido seal? No, I'd sense that. Hidden dagger? He wouldn't be able to use that. Did he... SHIT!'_ He thought as he figured out what the assassin did. "Get him out! He bit off his tongue!" He ordered as Riruka took a second to get over her shock and use her hair to tickle her nose before sneezing on the doll. The assassin came out, blood dripping through his face mask and onto the ground as the sound of breathing could be heard. "He's making himself drown in his own blood?" He said in shock as he approached the dying man, who was doing everything in his power to keep Uryu back. Soon the assassin passed out from blood loss and fell off the roof. Uryu felt the man disappear as his life faded and he cursed. A dead body couldn't give any answers that they needed, especially if Kumoi was being as careful as they thought he was.

"Failure I take it?" Riruka asked, trying to keep her lunch down. Uryu glared at the dead body that laid on the ground. He wondered if this was how Ichigo felt when Aizen managed to escape him, because Uryu felt pissed.

"Partially." He answered as he felt the attendants settle down and some of his squadmates came for the corpse before it burst into fire, a very well hidden kido deadman's switch to eliminate all traces of the assassin. "We protected the girl, now they'll be sending the big guns and we do have something from all this." He looked at the blade in his hand with disgust before heading back to base, Chad coming over to take his shift.

 **(Squad 15 base)**

"-after his capture, he killed himself." Isshin said, finishing his report to the leader of the Gotei. Yamamoto stroked his beard in thought, contemplating the next course of action to take. Without the assassin to interrogate, they wouldn't get a confession. Kibune was become much more cautious around his squad and the only thing they found on Amagai was that he joined the Onmitsukido at a young age. He cursed the lackadaisical lifestyle that put them in such an unprepared state and though he could force an investigation of the Kasumioji grounds, he refused to become a full tyrant as he had centuries ago.

"Continue protecting young Rurichiyo." Yamamoto finally responded. "I have full faith in your squad's abilities to keep her safe. Sooner or later, Kumoi's side will slip up and then we'll end this." The connection was cut as Isshin looked back to the Bakkoto behind its sealed display box. The weapon was indeed confirmed to be alive when it tried to attach to Rin until one of his squad forced it down. That, and the creepy yellow eye that was looking at everyone gave it away. The squad 12 member was supposed to return to his division with the weapon, along with an armed escort, and they would get Hiyori back. She claimed that they can spar with each now to strengthen their masks and she missed her job... mostly her snacks and sitting on her butt.

"The biggest threat so far is the hidden abilities a Bakkoto might have." Uryu said, speaking up from behind his captain. "Similar to secret trump cards Zanpakuto may have for their wielders."

"The obvious solution there is to stop them from using those abilities by defeating them quickly." Isshin plotted. "The problem there is that they'll kill themselves quickly, and Tsukishima can't extract memories from corpses."

"But he can do so while they are distracted." They heard said Fullbringer say as he came back. "I got back from Urahara and he agrees there's an 85% chance of success with my idea about Ichigo. On this Kasumioji matter, one cut is all I need." He said with a sinister smile.

 _'Man that guy's creepy.'_ The two officers thought.

 **(With Rurichiyo)**

The sounds of yelling and muffled combat roused the young noble girl from her slumber. The young girl rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she looked at her current situation. She was used to waking up alone, Enryu and Kenryu nearby to offer any comfort they could. Now, her attendants were gone and she was between a beautiful older woman and a handsome man. For a second, they looked like the pictures of her parents that were around the Kasumioji house before her eyes adjusted and she recognized her new bodyguards. Remembering her parents were gone brought up some old pains she's tried to hide as her eyes began to water.

"Bad dream?" She heard Orihime ask tiredly as the Exorcist pulled the noble in for a hug. "There there. I'm here Ruri-chan." Orihime said before softly humming while stroking the girl's hair.

 _'What... what is this warmth?'_ She asked herself as Ichigo's arm reached over both of them, cocooning her in their embrace. _'Is this what it would've been like with my parents?'_ She listened to Orihime humming her lullaby, her eyes growing heavy with every note. _'It feels nice.'_ She thought just before sleep claimed her.

 **(Kasumioji Secret Compound)**

"So she's already under squad 15's protection." An elderly man spoke in a gravely tone. This was Gyokaku Kumoi, wrinkly and weathered with his gray hair in a bushy topknot. "And the agent you sent was felled by that squad's third seat?"

"His name is Uryu Ishida, the Quincy." The man across from him stated. He was dressed in dark concealing clothes with layered plate armor on his left shoulder, purple hair, and a scar from his hair to over his right eye. "He was captured by one of the Fullbringers, but he successfully ended his life before he could be interrogated."

"This is aggravating, but also fortuitous." Kumoi said with a dark smile on his face. "Our new partners made it clear that they are very interested in seeing a certain lieutenant in that squad disappear. Two birds with one stone."

"But, if even half of the rumors concerning him is true, then it will be a hard fought battle." The assassin spoke. "No chances. It'll have to be a full assault."

"You have your improved Bakkoto. Do whatever it takes to kill that freak and the brat." The viceroy ordered, earning a nod from his subordinate.

"Understood sir."

 **(Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers)**

 _Poor Rin_

"Haven't slept in days." Rin moaned out as he worked. "Never got to have any of those world of the Living sweets. Just watching the screens with that pile of candies waiting in that corner." He shuddered as he remembered Lisa attacking him with a riding crop when he got too close. "But it'll be worth it! Captain Isshin promised me that 'jawbreaker' thing if I fix up these crappy excuses for gigais." He said, sparing a glance as the ball of sugar as he finished the final steps in the Kasumioji clan's gigais. He never moved so fast in his life as he tore off the wrapping and watched the multicolored ball as if it was a holy relic. He slowly brought it to his mouth, mouth drooling and eyes watering.

"How about you and Ichigo becoming parents?" Rin's eyes bulged out of his skull. He was barely paying attention but he knew he now had more work. Lisa was already in the corner with her 'discipline stick'.


	56. Kidnapped Princess

**A/N: I used Post Dangai Ichigo and epilogue Orihime. I did not like Ichigo's hair in the epilogue. College is also trying to fry me brain meats, so I'll be writing and updating as I usually do. When I feel like it. Now, (spoilers) I need to think about Ganju's Zanpakuto because Kira's not fighting Kibune. And this will probably be the most fighting Ichigo does this whole arc. Also, I forgot to mention I got over 50 chapters of Awakens. 1 PSA+3 Prologue means that 54 was my 50th. Yippee.  
**

Kidnapped Princess

 **(With Isshin)**

A few hours after the first attack was when Hiyori finally returned and Rin left. Why the kid was crying as he ran through the Senkaimon, he wasn't sure but he felt like he should blame Lisa. It was also good that Urahara was a fast and efficient worker. Rin was able to fix and modify gigais, but he didn't have the materials to make them. That's one thing he regrets not asking for when he took his station.

"And here you go dumbass." Hiyori said as she revealed Ichigo and Orihime's new disguise gigais. The only distinguishing difference was that they were older looking versions of themselves with different hairstyles. Ichigo's was still his messy, spikey look but it was longer, like he went a couple months without a haircut, and Orihime's was shortened to a ponytail with a bob cut. "Now they can pass for adults."

"I know this wouldn't fool the neighbors, but Karakura's a big place and we're only trying to fool people that don't know them." Isshin said, feeling like this was a mistake somewhere but not sure where. "Ah well, someone deliver these to Ichigo and Orihime." He ordered as one of his squad members saluted and took the bodies. "Now to wait for those assassins to try again." He said as he spared a glance to Tsukishima. "We'll end this soon enough."

 **(At the safehouse)**

"That was so much fun!" The young princess cheered as she sat down at the table. She was enrolled in a nearby middle school, Urahara being some kind of miracle worker with plenty of connections still around, with a constant watch of her attendants. The excuse there was... pretty much the truth in that she was sheltered and they were her attendants to make sure nothing bad happened. The school system simply accepted it when the principal gave the okay... and then his creepy insistence that it was okay. After classes let out, she was picked up by Ichigo and Orihime who were both in their disguise gigais, and earning the attention of all the students there solely on their looks. Feeling a small bit of jealousy she actually ran to them yelling mom and dad. Afterward, they kept their word and went to the mall, going into various stores and spending a little time in the arcade. "The world of the Living is filled with so much wonder! You're lucky to be here." She said to her two false parents, with Kenryu and Enryu crying tears of joy.

"It truly is a wonderful world." Orihime said as she passed out the curry dinner she made. "Now, eat up while it's hot." Rurichiyo quickly gave thanks and took a big spoonful of the rice and curry.

"Wow! This is delicious!" She said with elation. "This is the best meal I've ever had! I can relax and enjoy it, so much better than those stuffy aristocratic dinners." Kenryu looked like he wanted to protest to Rurichiyo's actions but stayed his voice as she continued to enjoy her meal. Until she stopped when she noticed something she didn't like.

"Rurichiyo, is everything okay?" Orihime asked, prompting the princess to scoop up a slice of carrot.

"I do not like these." She answered, looking down at the vegetable on her spoon.

"That's too bad." Ichigo said, not sternly but not too gentle either. "Eat everything on your plate Rurichiyo, it's rude to everyone that worked hard to make that meal. From the farmers that grew those vegetables all the way to Orihime cooking it." This earned a look of surprise from the girl he was protecting.

"Farmers grow all of these?" Ichigo could only look at the young soul in surprise.

"Yeah, and it takes a lot of work to grow even a single plant." He told her before turning his glare to the two attendants who starting sweating under his gaze. "What have you two been telling her?"

"Well, uh... we just... we didn't want to..." Kenryu stammered while Enryu started signing like crazy.

"Don't bother Ichigo." Rurichiyo spoke out, tired but also hurt. "They never tell me the whole truth about anything." Everyone looked at her with surprise, and guilt in the case of the Kasumioji attendants. "I may not have ever given any thought as to where my food comes from, but I am not a fool. I know that the Kasumioji don't warrant the full time protection of a lieutenant class Soul Reaper, but you're still here so it must be something terrible." She looked at the two with tear filled eyes as she demanded answers. "Why do you two still try to keep me in the dark!?" She was soon pulled into a warm and enveloping hug by Orihime.

"There there Ruri-chan." She said, stroking the girl's hair soothingly. "How about you and I go out for ice cream and we can talk. Does that sound good?" Rurichiyo slowly felt herself cling to Orihime as she slowly nodded. The exorcist smiled and took the girl by the hand as she guided the princess outside to get them both some ice cream. "Ichigo, would you mind having a 'chat' with Kenryu and Enryu?" She suggested before leaving. The two attendants were torn between being devastated that they hurt their charge so much, and utterly terrified as Ichigo sported a malicious grin.

 **(With Orihime)**

"I know they mean well, but I'm tired of being treated like a child." Rurichiyo said, idly licking her frozen treat while talking about her troubles to Orihime as she sat in her lap. She never thought about anything because she was never told about anything. If she knew about how much effort and care went into anything in her life, she wouldn't have been so selfish. Now they're lying to her about her safety, that a lieutenant's protection was normal for a noble like herself, but even she's heard about the hybrid that brought change to the Soul Society.

"I know what that is like Rurichiyo." She said with a nostalgic and sad smile. "When I was younger, all I had was my older brother. We were in a terrible situation with our parents and he took me away from them the first chance he had. From there, he was my version of your attendants. We didn't have the same luxuries that you've enjoyed, but he made sure I was happy with what I had. Eventually, I was tired of him treating me like a child and I yelled at him when he gave me these hairpins. Later that same day, he was in a terrible accident." Rurichiyo turned to look at her protector as a thought of losing Enryu and Kenryu passed through her mind. "I was never more scared in my life, terrified that I would lose my brother and the last thing he would remember of me was that I yelled at him. All because he wanted to see me happy."

"I never thought of it that way." The princess said as she looked down at her ice cream and thought about the happy memories she had with her two attendants.

"You're important to them Rurichiyo, you just need to remember that they care for you." The exorcist said with a caring smile. "As for why we're protecting you- Baigon!" She started before immediately calling out one of her shields and blocking an attack from another dark clothed man. He had a regular katana blade, but Orihime was more concerned with the large cloth wrapped paddle shaped thing on his back. "Word of our squad protecting you should've reached these people." She said with an edge to her voice. "I'm guessing they need to be reminded on why it's a bad decision to attack squad 15." She flicked her wrist and the shield pushed against the assassin, sending him back several feet.

"Orihime!" Rurichiyo cried out as the 6th seat set her aside and strode out confidently to their attacker. "Please be careful." She whispered before she was trapped in a triangular pyramid of Orihime's shield barriers.

"Don't worry Rurichiyo." She said as her Kenten Koushun blade appeared. "We've got this." The assassin threw away his sword to reveal the thing on his back. A large Guandao spear with buzzsaw teeth on the top of the blade. What was odd about it was the short handle with a large bent portion at the end. Orihime watched in disgust as the thing spat out a fleshy tendril with several smaller tentacles and the assassin plunged his hand directly into the monstrosity, becoming one with the blade.

" _That was gross."_ Tsubaki said to no one in particular. The assassin slammed the blade into the ground and sent a torrent of green energy at her. Orihime took a breath and swung her reflection blade and managed to send the energy back to the assassin, just as the energy solidified into stone.

"I'll be honest, I'm surprised we could do that." Orihime said, blinking in surprise. The power wave broke through the stone wall it created with twice its original force and mixed with the debris to become a shrapnel filled wave of pain as the attack returned to the assassin. Orihime felt sick to her stomach as she heard the pained cries of her attacker. The dust slowly settled as Orihime saw the mangled and bloody wreck of the assassin. Behind her, she heard Rurichiyo gag and puke as she felt her own stomach turn at the sight. Hollows were one thing, this was not what she ever wanted. Isshin and Tatsuki soon arrived on the scene, Tatsuki froze while Isshin went to the healer.

"What happened?" He asked, not harshly, not demanding. He was gentle and trying to help Orihime get herself back together, lest she break.

"I... I reflected his attack back to him... and..." She said, numbly as she tried to process what happened. "Isshin... I... I didn't..." She went silent as Isshin pulled her in for a hug.

"Breath Orihime. In and out, I'm right here." He instructed, guiding her to calm down and gather her wits. "You did your job Orihime. You kept Rurichiyo safe. It's going to be okay."

"M... maybe I can still heal him." Orihime said, knowing she was grasping at straws. Isshin was going to say something when Shun'o and Ayame showed up at their mistress's side.

"You can definitely do that." Ayame told her, making Orihime look hopeful while Isshin was gobsmacked.

"Our barriers never really healed per say Orihime." Shun'o continued for her fellow spirit. "We just 'rejected' the damage. We're the flower petals of 'rejection'. Rejecting attacks, enemies, and events was part of our title for the contract. If you wanted, you could reject someone's entire existence. So, as long as there's remains, you can even reverse death." She finished with a smile while everyone was looking at the spirits in shock and awe. "We haven't met anyone that had that kind of heart and will though. Wanna be the first?" It took her a second to shake herself out of her shock but Orihime sprinted towards the corpse with the others close behind her.

"Shun'o, Ayame, Souten Kisshun!" She knelt by the body and called out to both spirits, making them split into twos to double the healing effect as she got to the assassin just as kido flames began to erupt on his body. Just as progress was being made, an explosion of smoke engulfed the four and blinded them. After a few seconds to shake off the surprise, Isshin waved his arm and dispersed the smoke cloud with a gust of wind.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked, taking a quick scan of the group.

"I'm fine pops." Tatsuki said, coughing out some last bits of smoke.

"I am fine as well." Rurichiyo said as she opened her eyes. When she did, she saw the same thing that froze Isshin and Tatsuki. The assassin's body had burnt to ash, and Orihime was gone.

 **(Seireitei)**

"I told you to retrieve the princess." The head assassin under Kumoi said to his subordinate, Orihime laying unconscious between them. "Her disguise had her with orange hair, so I would be forgiving in this circumstance considering there were two girls with orange hair. Not so much with how you mixed up a child with a teenager!" They were in an abandoned field on the Kasumioji grounds, but still private property outside of the Gotei's range.

"My apologies lord Hanza." The kidnapper told his superior. "However, it seemed like the rumors of her odd abilities were also true. She was actually resurrecting the last assassin that attacked them." Hanza took a moment to digest this information.

"I am going to be lenient since we can use this girl to deal with that Kurosaki boy." The scarred assassin said, an idea forming in his mind. "But, if what you say is true, then you just brought us an invaluable test subject for our Bakkoto."

"Lord Kumoi will be pleased with this then." The unnamed assassin sighed in relief. Just then, a crushing pressure suddenly appeared. The air was forced from their lungs and the air felt more solid than before. The two were suffocating as they tried to process what was happening. They were looking around until Hanza froze. There, standing in the sky with burning black wings and swirling dark Reishi was the truest image of a Shinigami that the assassin had ever seen in his life. The assassin fled for his life, feeling a sense of fear he had long since buried climb its way back up and made him run as far from that Reaper standing in the sky. The other one was frozen, stuck in place after seeing that piercing golden stare. Almost instantly, that Reaper was standing just a few feet away from him. He instantly recognized this being was the hybrid that Kumoi's benefactors wanted dead, Ichigo Kurosaki. The boy's face was impassive, but the energy he was unleashing was anything but stoic and his black and gold eyes promised only death. The assassin dropped to his knees as his vision became hazy, cloudy as the hybrid walked toward him.

"N...no...p...please..." He choked out as he tried to move out of the way of the hybrid. Ichigo ignored the man as he suppressed his Reiatsu upon reaching Orihime's unconscious form. He gently lifted the girl in a bridal carry, taking care to make sure she was still alive and smiling upon confirmation of such. He began walking away again, a Garganta opening before him as the kidnapper took his chance to run. He took one step before a black box engulfed him.

"Hado #90, Kurohitsugi." Ichigo said as he left the Soul Society. The kido faded as an unrecognizable mass of flesh remained before burning away.

 **(Central 46 Chambers)**

"That boy needs punishment!" One of the judges yelled at Yamamoto. "He is your student yet he lacks discipline."

"Invading private property, causing undue panic amongst the populace, we knew he was going to be trouble." Another of the sages said. "He cannot be allowed to roam free, even as a member of the Gotei."

"Tell me, members of the Central 46," Genryusai started, "are any of you fully aware of the circumstances that led to Ichigo Kurosaki's actions?"

"Yes yes, a member of his squad was found on the Kasumioji grounds. Where is the so called kidnapper?" Another judge asked. "Without evidence, that boy is facing criminal charges."

"That 'boy' has done more for Soul Society than this office ever has." Yamamoto spoke, anger burning in his tone. "And currently, there is an investigation on numerous assassination attempts on the Kasumioji heiress. Several eye witness accounts _and_ memory recordings prove someone is after the young princess's life."

"And that lets that child do whatever he pleases? He trespassed on private-" He was interrupted with a loud crack as Yamamoto fractured the ground once again and brought the weight of his Reiatsu down on the group.

"His squad member was kidnapped. She was found unconscious with two mysterious figures on the Kasumioji grounds. Rurichiyo Kasumioji had given him permission to enter her lands, of which we have a recording. My student has done NOTHING WRONG!" He yelled, increasing the pressure in the room. "He knows he is not above the law. I know that I am not above the law. No one is above the law, something the nobility seems to have forgotten. Your duty, is to study and keep the law. If you are incapable of doing that, than I will." He growled at the judges, turning and leaving while the 46 shook in terror. The only man that they could've influenced to keep the hybrid in line had just made it clear that he was on his student's side. The Central 46 began to question just how strong their authority really was now.

 **(Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers)**

 _Isshin's note_

Ichigo and Orihime got their new bodies for their disguises and did a quick look over of their new bodies.

"Older Ichigo looks ho~t." Orihime moaned, looking at Ichigo examining his faux body. "Double Ichigo fu~"

"Take a cold shower Orihime." Ichigo said, trying to avoid looking at Orihime's gigai and thinking similar thoughts. Just then, he noticed a note. Conveniently placed on his groin like a censor bar. He pulled it off of himself and read what it said.

" _Do not think about bedroom fun with these. You have a child now. Wait until she's deeply asleep or at a friend's place. That's how you got your sisters."_

 _-Soon to be Grandpa Isshin_

"Pretty sure I'm going to actually kill him this time."


	57. Growing Hate

**A/N: Otherwise known as, "The day Ganju actually does something useful." Well, the end of the Amagai storyline is on the horizon and the people have spoken. Next chapter will be a lot of people fighting and whatever else I can think to add in that segment. Till then, thanks for reading.**

Growing Hate

 **(Squad 14 Main Barracks)**

"I love that kid, he brings me manga. I love that kid, he brings me manga. I love that kid, he brings me manga." Love recited to himself as a calming mantra, trying to avoid being angry with Ichigo for the increase in his workload. The training drills were improving teamwork and cooperation within and among the squads, everything was going smoothly for a change. Then Orihime was kidnapped and Ichigo let loose most of his Reiatsu over the entirety of Soul Society, creating mass panic throughout the Rukon and Seireitei. On top of that civil unrest was the announcement that multiple Hollows entered Soul Society and were hiding throughout the mid to lower Rukon districts. Estimations were around fifty in the initial wave and another hundred in a second, Zaraki's squad jumped at the chance for a fight while Unohana's set up multiple emergency clinics with squad six as protection The oddest thing was that the Hollows haven't attacked a single person, that they knew of, and seemed to be looking for something... or someone. "I love that kid, I'm punching him as hard as I can next time I see him."

"Captain Love." A member of the Onmitsukido patrol unit appeared. "We found two large Hollows in the North 54 and East 63."

"I'll get on it immediately." Love said, acting quickly as he looked to his three main officers. "Amagai, you're with me for the one in the Eastern district. Kibune, Ganju, take a unit and take care of the one in the Northern district." Before they left, Ganju and Love shared a glance, reminding them of their secondary task. "You have your mission, dismissed."

 **(Kasumioji Main House)**

It was another day at the house of the Kasumioji, with two random guards standing watch over the family's private Senkaimon. The only oddity in their days was their missing princess, having suddenly disappeared one day with her closest attendants. Matters at the house were still proceeding as normal, thanks to the acting viceroy, but people still wished for the safe return of the young mistress. The doors of the Senkaimon suddenly began to open, surprising the guards. They weren't expecting anything to happen, especially with an unrecognized voice.

"So this is the Kasumioji house." Ichigo said as he was soon revealed from the light of the dimensional doorway. "Seems nice." The guards were unsure of how to act in the presence of a lieutenant, but they knew to bow when 'she' appeared.

"I hope you enjoy your time here Ichigo." Rurichiyo said happily as she and Orihime came out right beside him. "I'll be sure you get the proper treatment you desire."

"People backing off when I tell them to?" Ichigo asked, making Rurichiyo nod her head. Ichigo was tempted to yell out his thanks. Rurichiyo took notice of the two guards staring at them and composed herself.

"Thank you for your services. Return to your posts please." She said with a cheerful smile and a slight bow, prompting the two guards to blush. They returned to attention as Rurichiyo led her two friends deeper into her home's grounds. It didn't take them long before they encountered a rather unsavory character.

"Good morning princess." A wrinkled man with opaque glasses and a lavender robe over his white robes greeted in a gravely voice. Rurichiyo immediately glared at the man, not with her usual distaste when she spoke with him many times before, but with fury. After Ichigo's 'talk' with her attendants, Rurichiyo was filled in on everything that was happening. When they finished telling her, she chose action over cowardice. Something she could only do because she had the biggest confidence booster. "And to you to, young lord Kurosaki." Ichigo scowled at the man responsible for his latest annoyances, and watched him fidget nervously. The moment was immediately defused when the other members of the clan came flocking to Rurichiyo.

"Hello everyone." She greeted, acting as composed as regal as she could. "Sorry for worrying you all. Enryu and Kenryu heard great things about some relaxation centers in the world of the Living and wanted me to enjoy them." She lied with the cover story they came up with for this meeting. "I was unaware that they failed to inform anyone."

"Nevertheless, you need to conduct yourself more appropriately as princess of the-" Kumoi started saying before feeling as if his heart stopped. The moment passed as quickly as it came with his eyes meeting Ichigo's. The boy was smiling while patting the young princess on the head.

"Calm down, I've had a long talk with Rurichiyo about dealing with this kind of busy life." The girl nodded with a happy smile.

"It will be my duty to lead the Kasumioji as the current head." She spoke with conviction that the old viceroy never thought he'd see in the girl. "But I must take care that I can be in the right mind to perform that duty, making sure the stress of the job does not crush me and the Kasumioji. I will take care to do my parents proud." Her declaration earned her a small applause, even from Kumoi who was currently seething on the inside. "However, my stay here is unfortunately limited. I have an appointment and a promise to keep, which I intend to do."

"Shall I prepare the carriage then princess?" Kumoi asked, eager for any excuse to get away from the hybrid. Rurichiyo shook her head.

"No thank you. It's quite a lovely day so I'll walk." She took Ichigo and Orihime's hands and led them away from the house and toward her friend's. Once he got himself some privacy, Kumoi clutched at his heart and began gasping for breath.

"Damnit! No wonder Hanza was so rattled." He growled, furious that the bratty princess was now untouchable with that hybrid by her side. "Well, there is something else we could try."

 **(With Ganju)**

"Alright, you know the rules boys!" Ganju called out as he and Makoto led the group into the inner sections of the North 54 district. "You help them, you protect them, we are here to ensure the safety and well being of all souls. If all goes well, we should be able to double the number of districts we can cover and triple the potential applicants joining." Squad 14 was getting the most funding out of all the squads due to its size and main purpose of peacekeeping within the districts. Love was often offered bribes, which he accepts, and immediately arrests the potential briber. All proceeds go to the squad, which going into schools and renovations and other things that are in short supply in the lower districts. Plenty of people join to try and get the easy life, they stay when they find meaning in their jobs... and sometimes Ganju's fist. He always believed in the Soul Reaper his older brother was, Kaien was always looking to help others. This was his way of honoring his brother after being a jackass for decades.

"Our main priority is the Hollow. Don't forget that." Kibune reminded them as they reached a shopping plaza in a city settlement. There were groceries and wares, but they didn't look like they would last much longer and most of the people didn't seem like they had a chance to bathe. Most of the Rukon citizens were looking at them with disdain, something Kibune was throwing right back at them. Ganju and several of the other members were watching with more sympathetic eyes, knowing what it was like in the lower districts. Ganju noticed a small group of kids that were ignoring them and eyeing a fruit stand. A look most Rukon brats would recognize as they've done it themselves at one time or another. He made his way to the stand at the same time the kids were moving.

"How much?" He asked, picking up some still fresh apples and pears and tossing them at the kids. The kids were shocked as they caught what they were about to steal, the vendor just raising an eyebrow at Ganju.

"250 Kan, for a pound." He said, not trying to cheat the Soul Reaper. Ganju dug around in his pockets before throwing some coins at the guy.

"Here's 300, keep the change." He told the guy before going toward the kids and pulling the oldest looking one along. The rest of the unit just shrugged and followed while the other kids ate the food.

"What do you think you're doing you old jackass!" The kid yelled out. He was barely taller than Ganju's waist with some freckles, a couple of missing teeth, and brown hair.

"I'm giving you a job." Ganju said sternly, a little annoyed at being called old. "I've met with plenty of street rats and they always have their ears to the ground." He held up a small bag of coins, shaking it some to let the kid know the quantity. "Food for your attention, and money for your services." The kid tried to grab the bag before Ganju pulled it out of his reach.

"What do you want?" The kid pouted, clearly upset at having to deal with the Soul Reaper but a little glad that he's letting them keep some measure of dignity by making it a trade. Ganju told him about the Hollow in the area and, to the kid's credit, he actually focused on remembering what he's heard. "I think I remember hearing about a monster in the northern grasslands of the district. That it noticed the people but it wasn't interested in feeding. Does that help?"

"Surprisingly enough yes." Kibune said, finally chiming in. "It appears even the weak have their uses." Ganju was about to retort when the third seat began running for the northern grasslands.

"Jackass." The Shiba man muttered before looking the kid in the eyes. "You've been a big help kid. Squad 14 is here to protect the Rukon."

 **(Squad 15: With Isshin)**

The captain finished his packed dinner that his wife made as he reviewed his paperwork. One of which was a complaint and demand by Love about Ichigo's little high pressured stroll through Soul Society after Orihime was kidnapped... he wanted a hundred manga of differing titles as recompense. Nothing specific, just a lot of manga... sometimes he wondered we he took this job. He was about to head home when Lisa came in.

"Captain Isshin, Hiyori picked up several unsanctioned Senkaimon opening." She told the father quickly, prompting Isshin to sigh in irritation. "They appear to be more of the Kasumioji assassins as they are heading for the safehouse." Those two still haven't recovered from Ichigo's beating. "I shall inform Uryu and-"

"Don't bother Lisa." The returned captain said lazily, stretching his arms out. "I'll take care of this round personally. Masaki said I put on a few so I should get some exercise." The Vizard secretary looked at her commanding officer and adjusted her glasses.

"No reinforcements?"

"That'd be overkill. Just tell Tsukishima to get ready." Isshin ordered as he got out of his body and flashed to the safehouse, beating the assassins by a few seconds. When the first few tried their attack, they were met with a swift kick to the face that sent them flying back. "I wonder how many times you're going to attempt this before realizing that it just doesn't work." He said while the lead assassin appeared before him.

"You've got to be kidding me." Hanza groaned out, readying his bakkoto. "First that Quincy, then that girl with the weird powers, that monster, and now this!?" He felt his assassins mass behind him as he kept the captain's attention. "What the hell is this squad?!" Isshin raised his eyebrow and got into an Iaijutsu stance. Hanza tensed to charge forward, and Isshin drew his blade in that same instant, stopping him dead in his tracks. From behind, he heard the sounds of dying breaths and falling bodies. He looked over his shoulder to see his entire unit killed in just three swings.

"That 'monster' you're so afraid of happens to be my son."Isshin calmly explained like he was telling a coworker about his kid. "Sparing with him is how I managed to keep my skills from getting too rusty. Seems I did get a little slower though." Hanza gaped at the man and poured his power into the bakkoto on his hand. It consumed his arm to his elbow and he held up the mirror, catching the moonlight perfectly. Isshin, hearing the initial reports, closed his closed just as the flash happened. He expected to feel groggy as the attack tried to make him blackout, what he didn't expect was the paralysis. _'This is new.'_

"That was a reject your squad dealt with earlier." Hanza said, confident now that the captain was restrained in an alternate dimension within his bakkoto, the mirror blade Saiga. Isshin opened his eyes to take in the new surroundings, watery rainbow light coming from above with an endless expanse of darkness on all sides. "So long as I can feed my Reishi into this blade, your consciousness is trapped in here. Frozen in place at my mercy." Isshin to move to test that theory and found himself quite stuck. Except for his Reiatsu.

"You clearly did not listen earlier." The captain said as his power poured forth. "I'm the captain of this squad. I'm one of the big deterrents that are keeping the human world safe." The mirror on the blade began to crack. "You just kill old politicians and dirty crooks. You've been out of your league since that little girl came here." Hanza made his bakkoto crawl further up his arm and most of his torso, trying to keep the captain at bay as he charged with the intent to kill the man. "Limit release." Isshin whispered and shattered the mirror. The world around them shattered with Tsukishima appearing right behind Hanza. Both Fullbringer and Soul Reaper swung their blades, Isshin's through the bakkoto and Tsukishim through Hanza's neck. At the end of their swings, Isshin thrust his palm forward and slammed it into the assassin's gut as the Fullbringer evaded. Recognizing a losing battle Hanza fled, earning a scoff from Isshin. "I think I'd prefer more Arrancar. They were fun."

 **(With Ganju)**

The info was good and they found a Hollow in the form of an ant with a stinger and a bull's skull and horns... with massive serrated mandibles... taller than a double decker bus... and a prehensile tongue. Some of the squad members felt like they were not going to get any sleep for a while. Choosing caution over action, the Shinigami performed reconnaissance to try and form a strategy. True enough the Hollow kept scanning the area, insect antennae waving about wildly and it released a strange howl. Not out of hunger or rage, more like a dog calling for its master.

"Now that is one creepy Hollow." Ganju said, trying to think of a plan of how to fight this thing.

"It's behavior is quite odd for a Hollow." Kibune said, drawing his blade. "Here's the plan, someone needs to act as bait and distract it while the rest of us attacks the joints. Volunteers?" The plan was risky and relied on everyone trusting each other to make sure the bait didn't die.

"I'll go first." Ganju offered. "My fireworks should keep that beast's attention and distract him long enough for you to tie him down." His confidence seemed to bolster the rest of the squad's as the got ready for the attack. "3rd seat Kibune, you've got the killing blow." Not waiting for a reply, Ganju charged forward while pulling out a couple of concussive smokebombs. The Hollow noticed him pretty quickly and immediately lashed out with its tongue. Using what speed and agility he could muster, he dodged the beast's appendage to try and get within range,only to be caught and pulled towards the Hollow's waiting maw. To Ganju's credit, he had enough control over himself to light the fuses on his bombs as he was held to eye level with the monster.

" _Where is he!?"_ The Hollow demanded, just as Ganju threw the bombs into its face. He didn't even have time to register what the beast said before the explosions blinded it and loosened it's grip.

"Now!" Ganju heard Kibune say as he fell on his back, slowly pushing himself up. The rest of his unit ran forward and used kido to create ropes that tied up the oversized ant. Legs and horns were caught in coiling spirit ropes as they pulled the Hollow towards them, instinctively making it pull back. Taking a chance, Ganju jumped back before running and drawing a circle on the ground with his hand. The smoke fully dissipated just as he finished.

"Turn to sand! Seppa!" He called out, creating a large pit of sand. The Shiba man ignored the drain of his Reishi as he pulled out his Zanpakuto, a copy of his original blade except for its name. "Erode, Asusheika!" The blade extended a couple of inches and became grittier. He raised his blade and the sand responded to his will, wrapping around the bull head, as he stabbed the blade down and pulled the Hollow down as well, exposing the neck. The fight didn't last much longer as a triple bladed glaive decapitated the beast, killing the Hollow. As the body dissolved, the squad began to relax and hear a chorus of cheers as the townsfolk from earlier followed them. Most of the group immediately flocked to Ganju, adults giving thanks and children praising his coolness, but no one noticed the glare that the third seat was giving to the Shiba man.

 **(With Love)**

"That was a good job by all of you." Love complimented the squad after their reports were finished. "More Rukon citizens are beginning to trust in our squad and at the rate we're going, we'll be right back to regular police work." Most of the squad sighed in relief, though Kibune once again shows a masked irritation. The rest of the unit went about their duties, except for Ganju who stuck behind. The 4th seat was about to say something before Love interrupted. "Let me guess, your Hollow asked 'where is he?' didn't it?"

"Y-yeah." Ganju replied, a little surprised that Love was already aware. "How did you know?"

"Because mine asked the same thing." The Vizard answered as he made note of the occurrence for a report to Yamamoto and Urahara. Something like this definitely warrants an investigation.

"That's very unsettling. And we still don't know what's going on with this bakkoto mess." Ganju said, just before a box hit him in the face and dropping him to the ground. Acting quickly, Love caught the package that was addressed to him.

"Looks like Urahara is done with his latest project." He noted while Ganju pulled himself back up. "He got a bakkoto sample from a dead assassin and made some sensors for them." He unpacked a bronze pocket watch that had a radar face and activated it. "One for me because of Makoto, just to confirm our suspicions, and several for squad 15." The device pinged and noted what they already figured out, Makoto had a bakkoto. The shocking news was a second bakkoto that was with Amagai.

 **(Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers!)**

 _Rurichiyo's Study time_

"Mmmmmm." The young noble groaned, sort of regretting her choice to take her role as head of the family more seriously. She forgot how much she hated studying and the boring lessons. "AHH! I can't take this anymore! I wanna play with Sachi more! I want more of Orihime's cooking! I want... that's it!" She got up and ran out of her room, coming back seconds later pulling along Ichigo. She made him sit down in front of her desk and sat in his lap, wrapping his arms around her. "Much better~." She hummed before returning to her studies with renewed fervor.

 _'What the hell did that accomplish!'_ Ichigo screamed mentally.

 _Nap time_

Her day finally settled down, but Rurichiyo was exhausted. Attending Sayori's tea party, seeing all her old friends, introducing Ichigo and Orihime to everyone, trying to convince themselves that Ichigo's 'talk' with Sayori's future husband won't end up with a missing person, it was a long day for the noble. She was making her way to her room when she saw Orihime basking in the evening sun, sleeping without a care in the world. Giving in to her own tiredness, she laid down next to Orihime, just in time for the busty girl to roll over and smother the noble with her large breasts. Rurichiyo immediately became annoyed, whether from jealousy or the lack of oxygen she didn't know.

 _Senna's progress_

"What the hell am I looking at?" Urahara asked, watching a monitor of Senna's mind as she nears resurrection.

"I think most would describe this as a massive sugar high." Mayuri responded, just as confused by the lack of anything really concrete. All they were getting were memories of her running around, dancing, tight rope walking, and more running. "I'm getting flashbacks to little Yachiru."

"Let's take this as a good sign and move on."


	58. Parasites' End

**A/N: This one took forever. Finding the will, researching the abilities, figuring out new possible ones, believable fights, school assignments, it was harsh mentally. Longest chapter to date. And yes, Uryu can say what he did because by the time Isshin retires, Ichigo will likely be the new Captain Commander. Kyoraku doesn't want that job longer than he has to have it people. No omake this chapter people, not for lack of ideas but I just wanted it to be over with. And Kemb92, your advice is noted. After this arc Ichigo will get more downtime for his girls, but apparently I need to remind people whose in Ichigo's harem. At the bottom.  
**

Parasites' End

 **(Kasumioji Secret Grounds: Assassins base)**

Hanza stormed into the facility, prying off the ruined Saiga and heading to the smithy where the Bakkoto were forged and developed. Joining him were three of his most powerful and trusted allies in the assassination unit. Genga; a scarred mountain of a man with yellow armor and an eyepatch over his left eye, Jinnai Doko; a small and lean man with pink skin, spaced out square teeth, and bald on the top of his head with what hair he does have being blonde, and Ryu Kuzu; a lean man with a black mask covering his nose and mouth, pink armor on his torso over his black bodysuit, a pink scarf around his neck, and a reverse straight pompadour for his brown hair.

"Where is master Kumoi?" Hanza angrily demanded, scaring some of the craftsmen working on the Bakkoto.

"L-lady Rurichiyo took over as the clan head and has been keeping him busy." One of the blacksmiths responded, only to be thrown out of the way by the assassin as he headed for the most recent of experimental weapons.

"Master Hanza, stop!" Another smith cried out, Nukui ignoring them. "Those weapons haven't been tested, they could consume you in an instant!"

"Shut up!" Hanza yelled as his three allies followed him, each one heading for a different experimental blade. "I have never failed in an assassination and I refuse to let this be the first. I'll kill them, all of them. All of squad 15 will die by my hand!" He shouted, grabbing the latest version of Saiga and letting the living flesh of the Bakkoto dig into his arm and permanently fusing with the blade.

"You think he's lost it?" Ryu asked his allies.

"These Soul Reapers have proven strong if they keep beating him." Genga answered. "At this point, it's a matter of pride."

"If this turns out to be a suicide mission, then why are we here?" Jinnai asked, interested in a challenge but not if he would die without any real reason.

"He gave us meaning in our lives." Genga reminded him. "We had nothing and he helped us, gave us purpose and direction. We owe him our lives." He went over to the large guandao blade and merged with it. "I'm honoring that." The other two nodded and picked up their new blades, Jinnai with a large one handed scythe blade with a chain attachment that latched onto his torso and Ryu with a straight sword that attached itself up to his elbow.

"Now my brothers, let's go." Hanza said, readying for what might be his final assault.

 **(Squad 14 Barracks)**

"Amagai, Kibune." Love called out to his second and third, Ganju already by his side. "Ganju heard some interesting news." The Shiba man stepped forward and kept his face impassive, despite the anger he felt toward the traitors.

"One of my sources recently informed me of an illegal weapons deal going on in one of the old abandoned training grounds, and in one of the seedier alleys of Seireitei." Kibune seemed excited at the idea of a challenge while Amagai seemed more focused on doing his task.

"The Head Captain has made it clear that he wants these weapons disposed of as soon as possible. For the safety of the citizens of Soul Society. Now, Ganju will lead Kibune to scout the alleyways while Amagai and myself will check the old training grounds."

"Sir, if I may." Kibune started, gaining the Vizard's attention. "What are these illegal weapons?"

"Abominations called Bakkoto." Love answered, making the two stiffen ever so slightly. "You have your orders. Move out."

 **(World of the Living)**

Hiyori was eating chips and watching the monitors, keeping track of everything important in Karakura Town. The hospital, the parks, the area around the base, the homes of the main officers, Karakura highschool, all with scanners to pick up Hollows, Fullbringers, Quincy, and most recently, Bakkoto. Eventually, the Bakkoto sensor started going off with several pings coming up... then more all over the city. Idly, Hiyori ate another potato chip and started typing away, and leaned back again without any sense of urgency.

"Should I make popcorn?" She asked aloud to no one as a large battalion of Kasumioji assassins appeared. "Nah, it'll be over soon." She sent a message warning of the attack and got ready to watch the battle.

 **(Fullbringers: Giriko)**

The elderly Fullbringer was enjoying some late night tea, a pastime he was finally able to enjoy again now that things had settled down with the Fullbringers. Not for the squad, but he did some more experiments with his powers and found himself able to take his leisure so long as he was smart. He made his precautions so he was not concerned with the dozens of assassins closing in around him.

"I'd advise against any violence or talking." He suddenly said before the first assassin could attack. "Also, don't stray too far away from me. A hundred meters to be precise." Several of them ignored the warning and tried to cut Giriko to bits, getting consumed by the Flames of Time as a result. "I did warn you." He answered as the assassins watched in shock of their allies dying so easily. "I have set up multiple contracts that keep you here and me safe. One, so long as I show no aggression, I can not be harmed by an outside force for half an hour. Two, so long as I speak honestly with you, you can not speak for forty-five minutes. Three, so long as I stay put, you are all trapped in this hundred meter radius around me for half an hour. Four, so long as others are aware of these contracts, every new person is subjected to them as soon as they enter my range." He paused to take a drink while the assassins fidgeted trusting that they were now stuck. "Though, all of that will make little difference. Since, five, those that are clearly identified as my enemies will be consumed by the Flames of Time after five minutes."

 **(Karakura Hospital)**

Ryuken took in a drag of his cigarette, letting the burning tobacco calm him down from his latest surgery. His workload lightened up after Masaki and Kanae woke up and Masaki did some help in training their young Quincy so he didn't have to worry about that. However, a lightened workload didn't mean anything in his chosen profession got any easier. Humans still prove themselves as very fragile and he was just done dealing with one particularly risky surgery. A girl that was born with a weak heart valve, resulting in a very fragile body. He's going to keep an eye on her progress but for now, he needed to relax. A group of assassins appeared behind him and were immediately shot down with a barrage of arrows.

"Thank you Kanae." The Quincy master said, extinguishing is cigarette as his wife came to him, carrying a bucket of ice with a bottle of wine and two glasses. "I'm in no mood for these weaklings."

"You've had a rough day." She responded with a quick kiss on his cheek. "Time to relax."

 **(With the Kurosaki girls)**

Yuzu, Karin, and Masaki were heading home from some late night grocery shopping. Ichigo was able to come home a lot because Isshin was doing his son's work on top of his own and Isshin hasn't been able to spend nearly as much time with his family as he used to. They made it easier by coming to visit him every so often and have the occasional family dinner at a family restaurant, today being reserved for a home cooked family meal. Everything was going alright, despite sensing the massive influx of disturbed Reiatsu. Putting their faith in Isshin's squad, they ignored the issue and went about their day.

"How about we have Udon tonight?" Masaki suggested, earning a cheer of approval from her daughters.

"Want me to help mom?" Yuzu asked, always ready to help in the kitchen. Masaki beamed at her child.

"Of course you-" She stopped when a group of assassins got too close for her liking. She disappeared in a burst of speed, leaving Karin to catch the bag before it fell, and quickly crushed the would be attackers. Barely three seconds after she first moved, she returned to her original position. "Of course you can, Yuzu." Karin noticed a small change in her movements that showed she exerted herself.

"You okay mom?" She asked earning a tired sigh from the Quincy.

"I'm still rusty it seems." She said, just as the five attackers slammed onto the road behind them.

 **(Fullbringer: Jackie)**

The Fullbringer was covered in mud, sludge, and blood as she partook in the fighting. Taking advice from Ichigo and Sado about her over reliance on speed and power led her to pick up a proper fighting style. She chose Capoeira and spent all of her spare time learning the style, doing her damndest to be able to keep the flow as she increased the speed and power. She swerved and flipped around the attacks of the assassins, all of whom basically replaced their hands with swords as they all wielded Bakkoto, and used the force of her spinning and flips to smash her reinforced Dirty Boots against her opponents. She broke bones and snapped blades, which made her enemies pour their Reishi into their Bakkoto and consuming their arms and torsos, as they continued to converge on the Fullbringer. She watched as the flesh of the Bakkoto spread on her enemies and got a sense to get out of there.

"Clean Boots." She whispered, all of the gunk and mess on her just falling off. Her ultimate defense, born of the happy memories she had with her boots before they were stained in her family's blood, so long as she focuses on those memories then her boots remain clean and herself, untouchable. Her white raiment Fullbring now shined with a clean brilliance as she walked through the assassins. Those still conscious as they attacked her were more and more consumed by their Bakkotos, catching aflame and absorbed by the abominations. Within seconds, she was surrounded by corpses and hostless parasites. "This... this is disgusting." She said, trying to hold her food down.

 **(Lisa vs Jinnai)**

"Now, let's see." The co-third seat of the squad said, double checking the statistics of their current situation. She was currently sitting outside of the barracks, stargazing, when the attack came. "The Kasumioji assassins outnumber us by about 1.5 of our current number, many of whom are losing pretty quickly to our soldiers with the Fullbringer assists." She checked off some points on her tablet designed by Hiyori to be the most advanced Soul Tracker, second only to her computer system. "There are four major Bakkoto wielders, it's captain Isshin's family time, lieutenant Ichigo and Orihime are still in Soul Society, so that leaves Uryu, Sado, and Tatsuki as our usual top fighters. But that's three..."

"Well well well, what do I have here?" Jinnai asked loudly, revealing his presence. "An officer of this squad 15 I presume?" He brandished his Bakkoto scythe, making the chain rattle to instill fear into his opponent. Except Lisa wasn't paying attention.

"Maybe I could get Ichigo to do that 'thing' I've been wanting to try if I actually fought. It has been a while." She was muttering to herself before Jinnai swung his scythe blade at her. Once it got within range, she deftly lifted her blade and blocked the attack with ease. Pulling his Bakkoto back, Lisa gently put her tablet down, taking note of several of her squad members Reishi signatures getting weaker by the second and some flecks of wetness on her cheek. She wiped her cheek and found blood on her fingers. "Maybe you assassins, with your Bakkoto, are actually a concern." She began to unsheathe her blade. "How about I crush you here for your mistreatment of my comrades."

"Don't look down on me Soul Reaper!" The imp like man cried out before bringing the spine of his Bakkoto blade to his mouth and biting off a chunk, chewing quickly and devouring the metal. The second he swallowed, a dark malevolent energy pulsed from his body. Blades erupted from his body, straight swords from his back and curved sickles from his forearms and shins. "Witness my Retsurai, and tremble at your impotence!" Jinnai shook with ecstasy with the power coursing through him. Hanza told him that the Bakkoto were powerful, and they became so much stronger in recent times, but he didn't expect this. It was intoxicating, he craved it, needed it, but first he needed to defeat the Shinigami before him. Lisa glared at her opponent and immediately had to dodge as he sent a flurry of blades to tear her apart. They were faster than she anticipated as she successfully avoided the blades, but her clothes were torn and she had numerous light scratches.

"I think it's time someone showed you real strength." She slammed the hilt of her blade and mouth of her scabbard together. "Smash, Haguro Tonbo." She spun her Zanpakuto as it extended and grew into her long pole arm spade. Before Jinnai could remark on the massive weapon, Lisa slammed the ball end of her weapon into his gut and angled it so that he'd be sent skyward. He managed to right himself and land on the roof of a tall building, with Lisa calmly walking towards him on the air.

"Damn Soul Reaper!" Jinnai cursed and he ate another part of his Bakkoto, causing more blades to erupt from his body and turn his skin into metallic scales. He fired another storm of blades at Lisa, prompting her to spin her spear and swing it like a fan. The air pressure deflected all of the blades, making them fly past her harmlessly, and she threw her spear toward the imp of a man. Jinnai leaped to the side, avoiding the blade, only to encounter Lisa's foot as she kicked him in the face. After tumbling for a few feet, he roared in pain and anger and began eating more and more of his Bakkoto. His teeth became shark like blades, his scales became metal, and every part of his body had a blade.

 _'So this is a Bakkoto.'_ Lisa thought as the fleshy attachment on Jinnai's stomach dug into his body. _'They must be destroyed!'_ She summoned her mask and opted to end the fight. Jinnai spun toward her like a serrated tornado as Lisa retrieved her Zanpakuto. Just when he got into range she swung her spade blade like and ax, cleaving Jinnai in two from the waist. She watched the two pieces of the dead assassin, in horror as the tendrils of the Bakkoto reattached the two halves and turned Jinnai's body into Reishi before absorbing its former master. "Incredible power at the cost of your life and sanity. A sad death for a sad creature." She said before dropping down to the cursed weapon. She saw the thing look at her and attempt to move before she crushed it with her spear. "Disgusting abomination."

 **(With Ganju)**

The third and fourth seats of the Rukon squad made their way through the empty alleyways of the Seireitei. Even with the influx of new recruits, the main city of Soul Society was far from crowded as most of the graduates went to either the Rukon squad or the Living World squad, which were in constant need of new recruits. Makoto took point while Ganju stayed in the back as he managed to guide them to a dead end.

"We've been searching for hours." The bespectacled man said, feeling annoyed at the probable wild goose chase. "Are you sure our target would be here?"

"Yeah, he's here." Ganju said, slowly and silently unsheathing his blade. He failed to hide the intent in his voice as Makoto's posture changed, showing that he caught on. "Makoto Kibune, you've been found guilty of wielding the illegal weapon Bakkoto. You're under arrest." The traitor turned and gave an arrogant smile to the Rukon noble.

"And they saw fit to send _you_?" He asked as he unsheathed his blade. "I'm actually insulted, but I suppose it fits. A noble of the Shiba clan, yet you are a pathetic dog compared to me. I never liked you." He got into his fighting stance as Ganju returned the scowl.

"Same here. I thought you were scum the moment I set my eyes on you."

 **(Tatsuki vs Ryu Kuzu)**

She danced through the many assassins that came after her in the park. They were quick, but training with Yoruichi and squad 2 gave her plenty of experience on fighting assassins. She didn't want to waste her strength on small fry, but she was also hesitant because of what her Zanpakuto spirit said. Fire and heat hasn't hurt her since she gained her powers, but she was burning in her inner world. She knew she could beat these guys with ease, but she was still hesitant when fighting people trying to kill her. She was still out of their league, but she knew she should be beating them a lot faster then she was.

"So violent," A voice called out before a heavy mist swept in "and so strong. You must be one of the officers of the squad, are you not?" The fog surrounded her and grew thicker by the second, obscuring her vision greatly. "I'm Ryu Kuzu, just to let you know the name of the man that killed you."

 _'Where is he?'_ Tatsuki thought worriedly, scanning all around her for her opponent. She saw a silhouette in the mist and was about to charge when a dozen others revealed themselves. She got herself ready to fight, but her heart was racing. She thought back to her inner world and the suffocating flames, to when that fat Arrancar was trying to kill her, to her Zanpakuto calling out her weakness. She's fought with allies to her back, fought people trying to capture her, she was still not ready for people trying to kill her. A blade quickly cut her back as she was slow to react to the sudden attack.

"Why don't you just give up?" The assassin taunted as dozens of blades appeared, connected to the mist. "This battle was over the moment you were trapped in my Shiragiri's Mugen Kairo." The blades danced around her, striking at random and forcing her on the defensive. She pulled out her blade to the attacks she couldn't evade. But despite her best efforts, it was a battle of attrition she felt like she would lose.

 _'Damn it Tatsuki!'_ She thought in anger, being on the defensive. _'You're better than this, you know that!'_ She avoided a lethal cut, gaining a nasty gash on her arm. _'FOCUS! What would Yoruichi do? What would Ichigo do!?'_ She wondered before something clicked, something her Zanpakuto asked her. _'What should I do.'_ Suddenly she was no longer in that mist and that storm of blades, she was back in that burning field, staring straight at the flaming bird that was her Zanpakuto spirit.

"Do my flames mean destruction?" She asked calmly, watching as her wielder stood up proud and unflinching in the inferno.

"They protect the people I care about and burn my enemies." She answered, stern and confident.

"What are you in your group?"

"Ichigo is our leader, Chad our strength, Uryu is our long range fighter, Orihime is our support, and me?" She started, the fires building up around her. She returned to her present situation as the blades drew closer. "I'm our heavy hitter." Her body began to glow brighter and brighter as she channeled her Reishi into her limbs. "SHUNKO!" She yelled as she exploded, a massive ball of fire expanding from her center and consuming everything around her. The mist quickly faded and Ryu Kuzu was left defenseless as his concentration broke and was consumed by the burning wave. The raging flames died down and she was left in a smoldering field of embers. She soon collapsed onto the ground, panting heavily from exhaustion, and held up her blade to look at the spirit steel. "Looks like... I need to work on that... Shunko thing a little more... What do you think Hidori?" She felt the blade vibrate in approval as she passed out with a smile on her face. Kuzu was barely hanging on to life, dragging himself toward the unconscious Tatsuki with the intent to kill her. His mission of vengeance ended when a blade removed his head.

"Get some rest Tatsuki." Lisa said, finishing the assassin and recovering the fifth seat.

 **(Ganju vs Kibune)**

The fight was not going well for the Shiba man. Kibune proved his skill by being faster and stronger than Ganju, especially with what seemed to be a psychokinetic control of his Zanpakuto Reppu. The most Ganju could do was block and dodge, and his strength was waning. He figured being in a more confined space would give him an advantage and limit the flying ability of the glaive, but it was more agile than he thought and Kibune was kicking his ass... literally. Not just using his Zanpakuto but a variety of kicks kept Ganju from mounting a proper defense. He kept moving, and drawing circles on the ground and walls.

"So... out of curiosity." Ganju started when Makoto returned his Reppu to his hand. "What's the end game here? What's the ultimate goal?" Kibune smirked arrogantly as lime green Reishi flared around him.

"Same thing I've always wanted, power." He said before sending Reppu spinning toward Ganju again. "I've strive to become the most powerful Soul Reaper at the Academy. The top of every class, excel at every subject, but no one understood my worth. I was always passed up for squads by those so much weaker than myself." The spinning blade clipped Ganju's side as he tried to grasp the handle. "When I did finally join a squad, I excelled once again. I killed more Hollows than anyone, no matter what got in my way. I was never stripped of being a Soul Reaper, but I never gained that recognition I deserved for my power." His Reppu returned to his hand. "When I was part of the expedition unit, I found the Kasumioji and attained the power of the Bakkoto." He revealed his left hand, already one with the parasitic weapon.

"I'm guessing that the real reason you Zanpakuto flies?" Ganju asked, glaring at the fish eye on the weird thing attached to his hand as the flesh tendrils climbed further up his arm.

"I guess you aren't completely stupid." Makoto said, readying his weapon for another strike. "But you ARE pathetic, just like that weakling brother of yours!" Numerous small explosions went off on Reppu, covering him with sticky mochi and playing havoc with his ear. Ganju didn't even smile as he invoked his strategy.

"My brother gave his life in a fight of honor, dying only because no one expected such an altered Hollowed that could possess and disarm Soul Reapers." Ganju said calmly as his Reiatsu grew stronger and stronger. "Anyone could tell you why you never became an officer until the Gotei got desperate." Kibune poured his Reishi into his Bakkoto and pried himself free of the trap. "And you just stomped on those ideals of a true Shinigami Makoto. I won't forgive you for that." He slammed the hilt of his blade on the ground and cried out. "Renka Seppa Sen!" Dozens of sand pits and holes formed on the ground and walls, everywhere Ganju drew his spell. "Erode, Asusheika."

 **(Chad vs Genga)**

The giant of a man was sitting on a bench, amidst a field of broken Bakkoto and dead bodies, hunched over in prayer. After seeing so many consumed by their Bakkoto, he thought he'd be able to free some by removing the parasite. He never knew how tight their grips on their hosts were and the few he freed soon bled out from the missing limbs. He's familiar with the idea of giving one's life to a goal, promising his to help his friends, but he never saw such an instance of pointless sacrifice. The Kasumioji assassins should've learned this was a losing fight long ago, why are they throwing their lives away now? His latest opponent, one of the last two major enemies, made his presence known.

"Thank you for giving me the time to give due to the dead." Chad said as he stood up to face the man, slightly bigger than he was with a broader stature. "Though I must ask why you're all throwing your lives away like this? You must know you're losing."

"Most of the assassination unit believe that Kumoi would be better as the clan head." Genga started, wanting to show his resolve to prompt his new opponent to take the fight seriously. "Others want to present us as rogues so the Kasumioji won't be completely ruined after this comes crumbling down. For Hanza, he's never failed a mission and it's a matter of pride now for him. Even if it means his death he'll try to kill someone close to Ichigo Kurosaki, or any member of this squad. My brothers and I were random thugs that he gave purpose to. But personally," He brandished the guandao attached to his arm, "I want to have power and to test that power. Hanza gave me that so I'll fight for him." Chad kept his eyes on the man as he pushed himself to his feet.

"I won't pretend to understand your friend, but I do understand you." He activated both arms of his Fullbring and got ready himself. "But that doesn't mean that you'll win, or that you have a chance here." Chad shot forward with his Bringer Light while Genga stabbed into the ground. All around the two of them shot up green energy, turning into stone walls and branching off to form a crude labyrinth. It didn't slow down Sado as he delivered a powered sidekick into Genga chest and sent him flying. He broke through a couple walls before becoming embedded in one and sinking into it. "Figures, they've upgraded."

"You hit harder than I expected." Genga's voice echoed from all around him. "And you're right. My Kakuyoku is improved to allow me to create my walls however I wish so long as they are stable." He said as more energy surrounded Chad, attempting to trap him in a stone prison. "Also," He shot out for behind Chad, "I merge with my walls!" He stabbed at the Fullbringer's back, but he twisted just enough to only have a large tear in his shirt. That was the attack he saw coming, another blade was coming straight for his head. He barely avoided decapitation and got a deep cut in his cheek. There was no time to breath as more stabs came at him. He kept his shield arm at pace with the piercing strikes, trying to buy time until he could find the perfect chance to get his opponent out of those walls. Suddenly Genga came at him with an overhead strike which Chad blocked, but a smirk on the assassin's face alerted him to a sinister plan. Coming at Sado was a spear of energy, too close for him to throw off Genga and block. It was times like this he was glad for his training.

"Brazos Dobles, Gigante!" He yelled out, turning his left arm into a shield, exactly like his right. He figured his right arm was to defend while his left was for attack, but he knew that would only go so far. He pushed himself to be able to change sword and shield, even having both arms be swords or shields. With his new shield, he deflected the energy and broke free of the stone. Taking advantage on Genga's shock, he grabbed the blade and yanked him out of his walls. He then threw Genga through the walls and back out into the open. The impact knocked the wind out of him and he was having trouble pulling himself back up, even with the energy he was pouring into his Bakkoto. He was about to get back up when a foot pinned him to the ground. He saw his opponent and tried one last swing, giving every last ounce of himself to Kakuyoku.

"Brazo Izquierda del Diablo." Chad said, reverting his left arm back to his offensive power. Using it, he caught and shattered the blade of the Bakkoto, leaving his opponent helpless. "I know you'll never stop, so this is for you're own sake. I'll make it quick." He grabbed Genga's face and charged his power again. "La Muerte." He whispered, before destroying the assassin's head and leaving a skull crater. Chad rose to his full height again and offered a silent prayer for the soul of the recently dead.

 **(Ganju vs Kibune)**

The battleground changed from calm to chaotic, Kibune's flying Reppu and Ganju's Asusheika clashing for supremacy. The edge the Bakkoto wielder had was the last as Ganju manipulated the sands around them to his will with a swing and wave of his blade. The former third seat sent his blade spinning toward Ganju, who blocked it with a sand wall. The sparks flying until it returned to Kibune, most of his arm was engulfed by the Bakkoto. They paused for a moment to catch their breaths, Kibune panting heavily while Ganju was hunched over.

"For all of your abilities, you're still no match for me." Kibune said mockingly. "But since you seem to think to know why, what distinguishes me from a so called 'actual' Soul Reaper?" Ganju actually chuckled, gasping for air while laughing.

"I said it was obvious didn't I?" The noble looked and the man glaring at him. "It's in the job description of a Shinigami, protecting innocent souls. You said it yourself that you were always interested in power for its own sake, never for helping anyone. A true Soul Reaper fights for others, gains power to protect their allies, and is ready to give their life for those that can't defend themselves." He held up his blade, a gritty metallic bar slightly longer than his sealed cleaver. "Asusheika gives me the ability to manipulate sands to my will. Awesome ability with the cost of taxing my Reishi heavily. I use this power to help my allies, you'd just cut down anyone in your way!" He yelled before stabbing toward Kibune, sending several streams of sand toward the traitor. He blocked the torrent of sand and used his telekinetic control over his Reppu to bring him to the sky.

"And still so foolish!" He yelled out, high above Ganju and seemingly out of his range. "Why tell me your power when I can counter act it?" He readied his blade for the next strike. "If that's a true Soul Reaper, than I'm glad to be in a different league!"

"A conceited bastard to the very end." Ganju said before stabbing his blade downward. At the same instant, Reppu's form exploded into a shifting mass of metal particles, stabbing into Kibune's chest. Losing control, he dropped to the ground like a rock as more of the metal sand spread inside him. "Grinding and polishing blades works by rubbing it against fine grain stones. Like whetstones or durable sandstone. What do you think happened every time my sand collided with your Reppu?" Kibune glared at Ganju as he coughed up blood. "Tiny grains of your blade came off and under my control. Like I said, sand." He pointed Asusheika to Kibune and made one more swing, perforating his chest with the remains of the metal sand in his being. "Never mock my family, especially my brother, You wannabe Soul Reaper." He turned and left the man to die of his wounds, ignoring his cries as the Bakkoto devoured him.

 **(Uryu vs Hanza)**

The Quincy kept careful watch on every major conflict from his vantage point atop the safehouse. He sensed how the assassins began dropping much more drastically as the stronger members of the squad defeated the main Bakkoto wielders, leaving only one notable fighter left. The same assassin that faced off against captain Isshin, and he was coming straight for him.

"You took your sweet time." Uryu said condescendingly, unconcerned with his opponent. "All of your allies are dropping like flies." He looked at Hanza and saw what the man became. The Bakkoto was already wrapped around his upper body, leaving only his head and legs free of the tentacles, sweating and wincing as if he was in pain. "And you want victory so badly you're killing yourself for power." Hanza ignored him as he growled out a demand.

"Where is your captain?" He yelled, glowing with lilac colored energy. "If this is my end, it'll be by his hand." Uryu calmly stood up and pulled out a Seele Schneider.

"Today is his time with his family." The Quincy answered as he activated his blade. "Besides, you disappointed him too much in that last fight when you ran." With out any warning, Hanza attacked Uryu to no avail as the Quincy blocked the attack. "And seeing as I'll likely become the next captain of the squad, I should be more than a match for you." He forced Hanza back and started gathering Reishi.

"Don't mock me!" Hanza flashed his paralysis light, but Uryu circled behind him. He swung behind him, creating a wave of energy as he tried to cut the Quincy, at the same time as Uryu cut across his back. He cried out in pain he felt his Saiga start moving him according to his will. He willingly shattered the mirror on his blade and shot the shards toward Uryu, while unleashing a massive blast of energy from the hole. He was hoping to distract the Quincy while using the ultimate power of Saiga, the Nightmare Illusion, to crush him with his worst terrors.

"I believe you're done." He heard from above. He looked up to see his opponent with five arrows that he shot around him, each one a silver rod that harnessed Reishi, held in place around him with spirit threads. He was about to move before an arrow destroyed the nucleus of his weapon, making the Bakkoto wither away. He tried to move but his legs were dead.

 _'He severed my spinal cord with that slash!'_ He thought in terror as energy from each one of the rods bound him in place.

"I normally wouldn't be opposed to dragging this out, giving you a good fight." Uryu said as he floated in front of Hanza, next to one of his Seele Schneiders. "But, about twenty of my squad members are in need of major surgery and healing, and I'm only one of two qualified for those as the rest are medics of varying skill and our BEST healer is currently in Soul Society." He took out a Ginto capsule and got ready to pour the liquid Reishi onto the blade. "So take this as punishment for inconveniencing me and my father. Sprenger." He let a drop fall before disappearing. The last of Hanza was consumed in a massive explosion of light. "Such a pain." The Quincy groaned as his gear returned to his hand and he pulled out his phone. "This is third seat Ishida, gather what wounded you can and bring them to Karakura hospital. We'll take care of the worst cases there." He finished the message to the squad before calling his father. "Dad, we have critically injured Soul Reapers in need of surgery."

 **(Love vs Amagai)**

"We're here." Love said, the captain and lieutenant made their way to an old training field, where Love said their lead for the arms dealer was. Love suddenly stopped and turned to face his lieutenant, his features the most serious they've been in a long time. "I'm not gonna bother being coy with you Amagai, I know you have a Bakkoto." Amagai eyes widened a bit before going stone faced.

"And here I thought I kept up my ruse fairly well." He responded, feigning that he was unsheathing his blade and Bakkoto when he was reaching for the papers he kept in his robes.

"You almost fooled me, but there was always something about you I didn't trust." Love continue before flashing in front of Amagai. "Hado #33, Sokatsui." He cast his kido spell and engulfed Amagai in the pale fire. The traitor appeared behind Love, covered in small burns that were most prominent where his papers were. "If it wasn't for squad 12 getting a Bakkoto sample and making a tracker for them, you'd probably have gotten away with none the wiser." Amagai scoffed as he pulled out his Zanpakuto and his tuning fork Bakkoto blade. "Though I gotta ask, why? What's your goal in all this?"

"My goal is revenge." Amagai answered, ready to use the nullification power of his Bakkoto. "Against Genryusai Yamamoto, for Shin'etsu Kisaragi's death." The name registered with Love, but he wasn't sure where he remembered it from. "He was a loyal member of the Gotei, served under Yamamoto and his loyalty was repaid with his death!" It was then Love recognized the name, the man that first investigated the Bakkoto on behalf of Yamamoto. "For his sake, to avenge my father I will kill everyone involved with the Bakkoto!" He yelled out. "Yamamoto, Kumoi, the whole of the Kasumioji clan, I will not stop until they're dead!"

"You think the old man is involved with the Kasumioji?" Love asked with a raised eyebrow. "With the Bakkoto?"

"The Kasumioji made many suspcious and questionable moves but Yamamoto refused to do anything, even after this so called 'revolution' that Soul Society is going through. And why else would he kill his subordinate?" He asked, demanding answers from his captain.

"A small matter of adhering to the law that said he couldn't interfere with the affairs of the nobility, for starters." The Vizard responded. "He also didn't want to become a tyrant, though his patience it reaching its limit with the nobility. As for why your father died, I doubt you'd believe me so it'd be best to bring you to the old man in person." He said while unsheathing his blade. "But you've been a naughty little bastard, disrupting the peace like this with your little vengeance mission. You need a time out kid. Slam, Tenguma-" Before he could finish, Amagai tapped his tuning blade against the hilt of his Zanpakuto and Love paused. "What was that?"

"My Bakkoto is Kumoi's masterpiece, able to cancel out other Zanpakuto in the area." Amagai answered with a confident smirk. "Except for mine. Sever, Raika!" He called out, turning his katana into a long white blade topped with a hook and a few shell like pipes for his hilt. "I have nothing against you captain Love. Honestly, I respect you. But you don't stand a chance against me now so stand-"

"You said you only canceled my Zanpakuto right?" Love asked, earning a nod from Amagai. The next instant he was slugged so hard across the face he thought his neck was going to snap and sent spiraling through the air. "Too bad for you, there's no defense against the fist of Love!" He yelled out, shamelessly quoting one of his favorite manga. Amagai bounced and rolled on the ground until he finally stopped himself, his vision already hazy from the punch. "Let me school you on a few things Amagai." The Vizard said, flashing in front of Amagain and pulling him up by his throat. "One, Bankai doesn't automatically make you a captain as only an idiot would deem that as enough. You should train to AVOID using Bankai, become strong without relying on it. Second, just because you canceled my Zanpakuto, doesn't mean you canceled my FISTS!" He yelled before slamming his fist into Amagai's gut, sending him flying again. Once he managed to get up, he shook himself clear and focused on his fight.

"Ban-!" He readied himself to use his final release when Love's sword turned into a giant Kanabo club with spikes instead of studs. He thought they were out of range of his Bakkoto so he chimed the blade again, with no results. Suddenly, Love was right in front of him.

"And three? I'm a Vizard boy." He said, just before bringing the club down on the man.

 **(Yamamoto's office)**

The head captain was reading over the damning evidence and report from Tsukishima, already aware of the suicide mission against squad 15. Ichigo and Orihime were alerted, but Ichigo stated that he wasn't worried and the squad was ready for most anything practical for Soul Society. He was reading the report to determine who to send into the Kasumioji grounds and clean house. His musing was cut short when Love entered the room, dragging an unconscious and beaten Amagai who was bound tight with a kido spell. With zero tact, Love grabbed Yamamoto's cup of tea and splashed it in Amagai's face.

"Wake up!" He yelled, smacking the traitorous lieutenant across the face. Then Love realized what he did. "Head Captain, I can expl-"

"Quiet." He said firmly and looked at Amagai, who was glaring at him. "I assume there's a reason for this?" Since it was the end, Amagai figured he had nothing to lose and spoke his mind.

"This whole Kasumioji conspiracy is my doing." He admitted. "I promised Kumoi a place at the top of the nobility if he played along. Give me a Bakkoto and stir up enough trouble among the Gotei to act unnoticed. All so I could kill you and the Kasumioji for the creation of the Bakkoto and the man you murdered. My father, Shin'etsu Kisaragi." He finished with a growl, waiting for a reaction from the man he knew was responsible for his father's death. Yamamoto said nothing as he stood up and went to a pile of files under the list of KIA. He pulled out one folder and tossed it in front of Amagai.

"Your knowledge seems to be lacking boy." He said before freeing Amagai of his restraints. "I admit to killing your father, but you are mistaken if you thought it was out of malicious intent. Should you read that you will know why I killed your father, but it will bring you pain." He warned before sitting back down. Hate coursing through Amagai's veins demand that he try to kill Yamamoto, but he had no weapons and curiosity demand that he look through that file. He took a deep breath and opened the file, proving Yamamoto correct.

 **(New abilities)**

 **Clean Boots: Jackie's untouchable defense.**

 **Brazos** **Dobles** **: Chad's ability to change his arms between attack and defense.**

 **Asushieka (Earth Mover): Ganju's shikai that allows him to control fine grain earth and metal. The form of the blade is like a whetstone sword.  
**

 **(Ichigo's Harem) Orihime, Tatsuki, Rukia, Rangiku, Senna, Neliel, Halibel, Bambietta, and Candice.**

 **Rangiku is the least developed relationship, I admit, but there's been very little chance in canon and filler for that relationship to develop. Maybe more will come in the Zanpakuto Rebellion arc.**

 **Riruka was dropped because I actually forget about the Fullbringers half the time as I really only needed Ginjo and Tsukishima, the rest are tag alongs. Most of them are kind of bland anyway, so I don't feel like anything is really lost.  
**


	59. Crime and Punishment

**A/N: And thus, the Amagai arc is finished. If you thought I was harsh with Amagai, ask any military service member. The moment they become full members of the military, they the property of that military until their service is complete. And yes, she's back, (yay!) and now for Ichigo to spend some time with his current harem members, and some harem hopefuls, and maybe a small bit for Uryu. For now, I must decide something important to the next arc. After the Zanpakuto Rebellions, we'll be back to the Arrancar.**

Crime and Punishment

 **(Kumoi's hidden base)**

Kumoi finished the work that Rurichiyo's takeover of the clan gave him. She wanted a full list of who did what jobs and if they were satisfied with them, ideas on how to improve life and working conditions around the Kasumioji house, dating possibilities for herself and her fiance Shu Kannogi, stopping Ichigo from traumatizing the boy after hearing about the arranged marriage, she was taking her future role responsibly and everything he was building towards was collapsing around him. He didn't need her to take her role seriously, he needed her to let him have control of the clan. Now he finally had the chance to plan his next move and he found his base in ruins. The smiths and researchers were dead, the guards were dead, the Bakkoto were destroyed, and there were no signs of anyone left.

"What... what is this?" He gasped in shock, seeing his base of operations in such a state. "What is going on!?"

"Righteous Vengeance." He heard a familiar voice say. He turned to see Shusuke Amagai with his blade dripping with blood, Ichigo Kurosaki scowling at him, and Rurichiyo glaring at him with disdain. "Gyokaku Kumoi, you've been found guilty of conspiring against Soul Society and for crimes against the Kasumioji clan." Amagai said, ready to continue his last mission of revenge. Kumoi stepped back in fear before Enryu and Kenryu appeared behind him to hold him down.

"You've overstepped your station Kumoi." Rurichiyo said with disdain. "You said you could keep the Kasumioji clan stable and productive. You betrayed that trust and the family is taking quite the amount of damage to our reputation and standing among the nobility." Kumoi glared the the brat the he blamed for ruining everything.

"You selfish little bi-" He was about to continue before Enryu came close to breaking Kumoi's arm.

"I have to go now." Rurichiyo said, turning with Ichigo following in tow. "I have to repair all the damage you've done to the clan. Lieutenant Amagai, finish your mission." Shusuke stood in front of the man responsible for his father's death, for years of anger and hate, and raised his sword.

"Why are you doing this!?" Kumoi demanded, ignoring the pain the two attendants gave as they twisted his arms. "I've done as you asked! You assured me everything would work out!"

"I was always going to kill you Kumoi." Amagai admitted, staring coldly as the old man's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "Everything I've done was so I could avenge my father's death. I only sided with you because I believed Yamamoto was conspiring with you, until he revealed the truth." Kumoi was consumed with despair as tears fell from his eyes. "You were just a means to an end." He said, just before bringing down his sword.

 **(Las Noches: Aizen's study)**

Aizen watched the latest feed from his spy drones in Karakura town. Nothing on Ichigo in particular, but plenty on his allies. The Fullbringers attained a higher level in their abilities, Tatsuki was growing stronger, and Uryu definitely showed potential to his claim. Between them, the Bakkoto wielders dropped like ants to a giant. Something that did little to surprise him.

"Only the weak would consider sacrificing their lives for power like that." He said as he watched the last of the Bakkoto assassins fall before rewatching the entire battle, the slaughter, that reminded him that Karakura Town was now protected. He had a plan to get the main fighters away, but he needed the perfect chance to enact it, when the squad was truly occupied. Soon, Tousen and Szayelapporo came into his study. "How are 'they' coming along?"

"The Espada ranks will have to be changed soon to accommodate the newest additions." Tousen told his master while the Arrancar scientist giggled madly.

"They are coming along splendidly." Szayel said in a flamboyant manner. "She's almost stabilized, and the boys are almost ready for their mission." He grinned proudly, expecting praise from his lord Aizen, but his master remained silent.

 _'How much stronger will that boy become?'_ Aizen wondered, watching the recording of Ichigo being informed of Orihime's disappearance and retrieving her within minutes. "Accelerate your progress, do whatever it takes to make 'him' stronger." The two bowed and left, leaving Aizen to wonder how the Espada ranks will change.

 **(With Uryu)**

The aftermath of the battle was essentially clean up. Some assassins fled, almost like they were possessed, into the outskirts of Karakura town so someone needed to hunt them down and destroy them. The injured squad members became stabilized so Uryu volunteered to go out there himself, something about... therapeutic venting. He shot himself into the outlying forest where the assassins were last spotted. He was alone until he reached the woods, when the Sternritters came along.

"So, is this another ploy to try and get into our good graces?" Uryu asked as they traversed the treetops. "If you wanted to do that, you should've helped out when these assassins attacked."

"Maybe if we wanted to be suicidal, then we would've." Candice grumbled under her breath. The others heard it but chose to ignore her, in favor of the hunt. They situated themselves in a high tree branch and got set in each one of the cardinal direction, bows ready to snipe down the remaining assassins.

"We still don't trust Soul Society as a whole Ishida." Bazz-B said as the group found their prey and started shooting periodically. "And what you said during that fight with... Kurotsuchi?" Uryu nodded his head. "You're fight with him didn't exactly make you trustworthy among the Vandenreich."

"And mixed blood Quincy never had much respect or value among us either." Bambietta said, shooting an explosive arrow at the Bakkoto of an assassin. "Most of the Sternritter want to see Ichigo dead for being an 'abomination' among Quincy. His majesty was adamant however. 'We must bring this wayward child back to the light', he says."

"The entirety of the Vandenreich praise him for his love and mercy, becoming more and more devouted to his word." Bazz-B continued. "Probably would still work on us, except you got us thinking."

"Funny how that tends to ruin stuff." Uryu muttered under his breath.

"I've personally have had a bad habit of luring guys into my bedroom with the promise of sex, and then I kill them." Bambietta said, ignoring Uryu's comment but shocking him enough to actually miss his shot. Aimed for the nucleus of the weapon and removed the guy's head.

"I can vouch for that," Candice chimed in, "and always the cute ones."

"Point is, some of us kill each other, have lost families, but Yhwach did nothing for us." Bazz-B growled before calming down as he spoke. "So why are we still so loyal? Were we conditioned, do we have some small measure of gratitude to him we can't remember, are we being controlled by him through his blood in our veins? We don't know."

"Until we do get an answer, we'll be siding with you." Candice said, doing a dramatic hair flip. "No matter what." The Sternritters looked at Uryu and he tried to find any trace of deception. He gave them an approving nod, if only to keep his enemies close so he could watch them. The resumed killing the remaining assassins when Bambietta spoke up.

"By the way, is Ichigo single?"

"Married, actually, and his wife is willing to share if his harem is anything to go by." He said, without missing a beat. "If you're interested, you'll have to gain their approval." He shot down the last assassin and dispelled his bow before looking back at the shocked expressions of the other Quincy. "This was fun, goodbye."

 **(Captains Meeting: Amagai's trial)**

"You stand accused, having admitted to this latest conspiracy in Soul Society, of treason, possession and use of illegal weapons, and threatening the whole of Soul Society by disrupting our war preparations against Aizen and Yhwach." Yamamoto said as he listed off the offenses Amagai committed in the past few days. Amagai was sitting in the seiza position in the center of the assembly. "Your crimes are quite severe, how do you plead?" Amagai himself looked up to the head captain, his own captain standing by the old man's side, and spoke with resolve and regret.

"I am guilty of all these crimes and more sir." He said, condeming himself to the gathering of military leaders in the Gotei. "I allowed myself to be consumed with my anger and thirst for revenge that I came to a false conclusion out of a need to justify my hate toward you sir. Never knowing the truth of the circumstances that led to my foolish actions. I understand the weight of my sins and will repent accordingly." He said, just before pulling out his Zanpakuto and prepared to plunge the blade through his body. His penitent suicide was stopped as Love punched his subordinate in the face once again. Amagai dropped his sword and was getting punched repeatedly and without mercy from the 'Fist of Love'.

"You think I'd be happy with you taking the easy way out?" Love growled as he punched his foolish lieutenant again and again until he could barely move. He dropped Amagai to the ground, letting him cough up blood and spit out some teeth as Aikawa had to lecture his idiot second. "You can kill yourself to avoid being captured by the enemy or when you sacrifice yourself to save your comrades, but not now. You're a member of the Gotei 15, meaning you do not have control of your own life. It belongs to us to use in service of keeping the peace and stability of Soul Society and the protection of the balance of souls. You will die when you fall in battle or when your actions are truly unforgivable." Love said as he returned to his position among the captains.

"As captain Aikawa has stated, taking your own life will hardly be penance enough for your actions." Yamamoto said as Amagai pushed himself up to look the old man in the eye, one of his was already swelling shut. "You've shown how much you regret your actions, and under normal circumstances you'd be allowed to take your life to restore your honor. However, your selfishness cannot be tolerated as we need as many strong soldiers as we can get. You will live, forever bearing the weight of your sins until you fall in battle." Tessai stepped forward and hoisted the man to his feet before tearing open his Shihakusho.

"Grit your teeth, this will hurt." He said, pointing with his middle and index fingers, both glowing with Kido. He lightly touched Amagai's chest and he screamed as if his heart was being torn from his chest. Tessai traced a pattern onto his body, every millimeter burning with an intense light as the kanji for 'traitor' was branded across his chest. The moment he finished, Amagai dropped and took a pained, shuddering breath as even that simple act caused pain. "You will remember your crimes and that brand is laced with a seal that will prevent you from killing yourself. This is your penance as a soldier." Amagai was unresponsive as two guards dragged him away to the division 4 barracks to recover, the need for soldiers supersedes the need of just punishment. As he was taken away, Urahara stepped forward.

"I think this was quite the eye opening experience." The eccentric scientist said, with no jovial tone in his voice. "We're investigating the Rukon districts and our own number, but the nobility might be a problem if left to their own devices."

"There are some that certainly have enough clout to be an issue if they try to rebel." Komamura said, thinking back to some of the stories Tousen told him about his friend.

"Then we crush it before the situation repeats itself." Yamamoto declared. "Captains Kuchiki, Soi Fon, Ukitake, and Kyoraku the four of you are to investigate the nobility for any signs of treason."

"Sir." The four captains responded as they got their orders.

 **(Kuchiki Elders meeting)**

"Kumoi has failed us." One of the elders grumbled, bringing the disappointing news to his co-conspirators. "Even with our aid, he's methods proved to be weak."

"Bah! He was just the old caretaker of a mid ranked noble family, we should've known better." Another one said.

"We've kept the Kuchiki family and our traditions strong on our own strength. Why should we ever rely on others to do what we've done in the past."

"I believe the ones responsible for poisoning that Rukon rat Hisana are still around. We just need to direct them toward Rukia this time." The room was filled with silent agreement before the room itself seemed to shift as Byakuya revealed himself from a veil of light that kept him invisible, shocking the assembly of elders. "Byakuya! How, when?"

"Bakudo 26, Kyokko. He's been watching for a while. Haven't you?"

"Indeed." Byakuya admitted, before slowly pulling out his sword. "Head Captain Yamamoto gave a recent order, to investigate every noble house in Seireitei for any signs of treason. I started with my own and found this. The reveal that my wife died, not because of an illness, but because of poison. That they planned to repeat this with my sister, and that they partook in the Kasumioji conspiracy. I consign you all to death." He said, no emotions in his voice, his actions were smooth and cold, but there was a cold chill of hate and fear filling the room.

"You arrogant brat! We are the true masters of the Kuchiki clan! We've kept the family proud and strong while you broke the laws twice! You dare point your sword at us?!"

"As a member of the Kuchiki clan, no. That would be unthinkable." He said, bringing his sword in front of him and prepared to use his shikai. "But I am a captain of the Court Guard Squads before I am a Kuchiki. Scatter, Senbonzakura." His cherry blossom blades flew and attacked. An hour later, some attendants found their lord exiting the room of the elders and said one order. "Please clean that up." The sight inside was horrific for them.

 **(Squad 15 Barracks)**

"Well, that was a way to spend the week." Isshin said as Ichigo, Orihime and himself returned to the barracks. "Conspiracies, assassinations, trials, I forgot how stiff things could go. I can't wait to get home." Then Lisa came by and whispered something into his ear, making release a sigh but it seemed happy. "But I still have something I need to do. Ichigo, you and your friends are on leave until further notice." He said before going into his office, as his friends and fellow seated officers of the squad came by. Most of them were fine, except Tatsuki had a bit of a limp and was wrapped in bandages.

"I personally do not know how to take that." Ichigo said, having spent most of his life training or studying. "Why are we taking a break anyway?"

"Probably because our recent displays of ability may dissuade Aizen for the foreseeable future." Uryu said before Hiyori stuck her head out.

"Urahara sent a spy drone into Hueco Mundo that even he and Yoruichi can't find unless he activates a fail safe that sends it right back to him. Said that the latest info was that Aizen wasn't ready for another assault yet." She went right back into her room, leaving the teens to their plans.

"Okay then." Ichigo said, facing his friends. "We have free time... what do we do?" Immediately Orihime and Tatsuki latched onto his arms.

" _We_ get some much needed date time." Tatsuki said with a smirk while Orihime giggled.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Uryu conceded before pulling out his planner. "I should be spending more time with my girlfriend too. Nemu's getting irritated." He noticed everyone was looking at him. "What?"

"Didn't she kidnap you?" Chad felt like reminding him. "And try to have her way with you?"

"That was Mayuri's doing. We... kind of... hit it off." Uryu said, slightly embarrassed.

"Ignoring that she's artificial, good for you man." Ichigo said as the rest of them began to leave. "So, any ideas come to mind girls?" He asked before Isshin's office door opened.

"Thank you captain!" A happy go lucky voice called out that was familiar to the hybrid. "Don't worry, I remember what the LT taught me. I won't disappoint!" She said as Ichigo saw her. She had purple hair, tied in a ponytail by a red ribbon, and amber eyes. The moment their eyes met, her face exploded into a massive grin. "Ichigo! I came back!" She cheered as she glomped him.

"Senna!?" He asked in shock as his memories fully returned, as everyone who saw her had their memories restored. "Welcome back rookie." He said, patting her head and making her beam at him.

 **(Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers!)**

 _Captains' Return: Urahara_

"So Mayuri, you've likely been busy so I-" Urahara started as he was making his way back through his old barracks, most of the squad happy to see his return. He was making his first plans, which needed Mayuri, who was currently staring at Ichigo's severed arm and giggling madly. "Put that down before you go blind." He said, smacking the psychopath and gaining his attention. "Now, I need to get up to date. Show me everything the 12th has been up to since my exile." The former captain, now lieutenant, thought nothing of it and handed over the master password to Urahara.

(Five minutes later)

The SRDI was being consumed by raging flames as Shinigami ran about in a panic. The fire patrol and most of the other captains came by to see Mayuri gagged and limbless, a fuel canister next to Urahara, and the man himself with the most disgusted and horrified look on his face.

"Uh, Kisuke?" Kyoraku asked hesitantly. "What happened?" Urahara looked at him with a dead expression, scaring the old captain worse than Nanao without her glasses.

"You don't want to know."

 _Captains' Return: Isshin_

"So yeah, I might have to close down the clinic for a while." Isshin was telling Ryuuken while Ichigo went to inform the Vizards about the return to Soul Society. "Maybe I'll be back in the Living world, but I probably won't have the time to run the clinic anymore. They'll have to go to your hospital for treatments and-"

"Don't worry Isshin." Ryuuken responded, pouring out some whiskey for the two of them in celebration of their wives' reawakening. "Like I told Uryu, my concerns will be with the living. That house by yours is for sale right?" He asked, making Isshin rub his chin in thought.

"No, but that old lady is considering." He answered as he took a look at his amber liquor.

"When she does, I'll open an emergency clinic there. I'll deal with the living, you deal with the spirits." Ryuuken said, raising his glass. Isshin smiled and clinked their drinks.

"Thanks old friend."


	60. Romances Among the Living

**A/N: Here you go, relationship building and what's going on with Grimmjow. For the people still wondering 'wen Bounts?' I remembered that I already had them in Awakens, for one sentence. Which is about as relevant as they get. It doesn't fit anywhere in the Bleach timeline, even accounting for filler and movies, I didn't like it, I'm not doing it at all. End of discussion on that. Bambi's date was based on the Class E Civil War in Assassination Classroom and Kensei is the Drill Sargent of Full Metal Jacket. Finally, Zanpakuto Rebellion (maybe Beast Blades) and then we can return to the canon plot. After this, Ichigo will finally get his real Zanpakuto blades. I PUT THESE UP SO YOU PEOPLE DON'T HAVE TO ASK STUPID QUESTIONS!**

 **This only focuses on the girls in the world of the Living. Rukia and Rangiku are still in Soul Society.**

Romances Among the Living

 **(Orihime's date: Day 1; Late afternoon)**

 _'What should I wear?'_ Orihime thought to herself, standing in front of her mirror in cream white and pink underwear, trying to pick out an outfit to her movie date. After deciding to use their free time to get in some bonding and meeting Senna for the first time, they decided to let Orihime get first dibs while Tatsuki and Senna went out shopping. There was a reshowing of My Neighbor Totoro as a special event and her brother got them tickets to go see. She grabbed a light pink sweater and a dark rose tinted skirt, figuring it suited her personality before dressing up and meeting her date. She found him waiting in the park, seemingly asleep to the outside world. He had a pair of black jeans with a navy blue shirt with a white '15' on it with a black hoodie jacket. He seemed to be at complete peace with the world around him that no one noticed his presence. She made her way toward him and he got up the moment she was just a few feet away.

"Hey Orihime, ready to go?" He asked with a smile. The sight of him actually calm and happy warmed her heart. Ever since she learned the full weight of his mission and goals she has worried for him, but every time she sees that smile she's reminded of his strength. In both power and will. He gently took her hand almost seamlessly and they began their trip to the movies. She thought about the other movies, but she felt this was the most relaxing of the films she had to choose. Plus, it's Hayao Miyazaki, the man can do no wrong.

"Let's go!" She cheered with a smile as the made their way to the theater. The walk was soothing, his presence was much more calming than before. Before, it was strong and intimidating but now? He made her feel so much safer just by being there. She knew strength from her training and understood the drive of the fighter, having collected the other two elemental spirits out of a desire for power and combat, Terra and Ventus, during her time at Soul Society. Urahara let her use one of their training halls in exchange for studying the Exorcist fighting style. But even with how far she got, she knew she was far from matching the man that captured her heart, and that spurred her further. They made it to the movies and got in to watch the anime classic.

"Heh, almost reminds me of myself and Uryu when we were younger." Ichigo muttered, watching the film as the two sisters were running around screaming. Happier memories before Soken passed away. Orihime saw something else, the family she wished they would have together. Herself, Tatsuki, Rukia, Rangiku, and recently Senna, all looking after their kids as they play and laugh together, waiting for their father to return home from his job as the new captain commander. She admits to being annoyed by girls other than Tatsuki being his lovers, but Rangiku gave a new perspective of 'not love rivals, but new friends'. She enjoyed sharing among friends, but now was her time with one of her favorite people. The movie ended and they went for a walk near a lake in the park.

"That was better than when I first saw it." Orihime chuckled as they talked about movie and what they enjoyed.

"That was something I needed." Ichigo said with a deep sigh. "Thanks for this Orihime, it was nice." She leaned into his side and he wrapped his arm around her, basking in the fading light of the setting sun. She just sighed in contentment, feeling her stomach and praying for a swift end to the wars and battles ahead, so she could make that wish of a family a reality.

 **(Tatsuki's date: Day 2; Evening)**

"Ready?" Tatsuki asked, dressed in her martial arts gi with Ichigo standing across from her in similar attire. Orihime wanted a soft and calm date while Tatsuki preferred to get a lot more physical. Orihime fixed up her body and she was aching to see how she stacked up against her old sparring partner. She took to Hakuda like a fish to water and was trained by whom everyone considered as the greatest martial artist in all of Soul Society.

"I'm ready." Ichigo responded, popping his shoulders with a few last stretches. He was trained by whom everyone accepted as the strongest Soul Reaper. Now it was time to test their skills. Within an instant, they were exchanging punches and kicks. Tatsuki was on the offensive trying to find a crack in Ichigo's defenses as he swiftly blocked every strike. It took her a moment before she noticed something was off. She started using more advanced moves but Ichigo was still using basics. She purposefully got them in a dead lock and demanded an answer.

"Come on Ichigo." She said with a tomboyish smile. "You're training under the oldest captain. What has he been teaching you?" She finished, noting that while she was breathing somewhat heavier Ichigo didn't change.

"Gramps didn't teach me anything." He said honestly, puzzling the martial artist. "He says I needed to 'refine' my skills, starting with basic punches, kicks, swings, and stabs." Tatsuki would've complained, but she remembered hearing about Bruce Lee stating that he didn't fear a man that had practiced 10,000 kicks once but he did fear a man who practiced one kick 10,000 time. The thought hadn't occurred to her recently because she still needed to work on controlling her fire powers, something Yoruichi thought would be aided by having a Zanpakuto. Without saying anything she pulled out a couple of cinder blocks and tossed them at Ichigo. Years of martial arts training allowed her to trace the punches he threw, and she was in awe. Something in her screamed that it was a near perfect strike that broke the concrete blocks apart, no wasted movements and just enough to prove the point.

"Well, looks like I should get back to basics myself." She said with a smile, happy to see how strong that crybaby from when they were kids had become. "Wanna help me out?" She asked with a 'come hither' tone and trying to make walking with a martial arts gi look sexy. According to Ichigo's subtle growl, she succeeded. The rest of the day was spent trying to perfect her motions, while rubbing against each other as much as possible.

 **(Senna's date: Day 3; Afternoon)**

"Come on Ichigo!" Senna called out while running on ahead into the amusement park, the Disneyland in Tokyo. The other girls in Ichigo's love life decided to let her have a date with him considering she died for his sake, not to mention that she and Orihime really got along. She was wearing a yellow long sleeve that clung to her figure along with a dark brown skirt, on her shirt was the spiral of the Shiba clan since Kukaku adopted her into the clan as well. Ichigo had a black shirt with an emblem of his Hollow mask on his chest with camouflage cargo pants. She insisted on an amusement park because she wanted actual memories of her own and it was her first date when they went on that Ferris Wheel so long ago.

 _'I missed that girl.'_ He thought to himself as he followed her into the park. They rode rides, played games, ate food, Ichigo was absorbed into Senna pace as she frolicked like a child and acted like a caring sister to everyone around her. She clung to his arm as she dragged him around the park, and although he was embarrassed a few times, he was enjoying himself quite a bit. The day wore on until the final hours of sunlight and they ended up in a Ferris Wheel yet again.

"Thanks for putting up with my selfishness Ichigo!" She said, leaning against him with a large bag of their game prizes sitting across from them. "This is what I wanted to do after coming back to life."

"Ride another Ferris Wheel?" Ichigo guessed sarcastically, knowing it wasn't the right answer. "You really like high places." She giggled before pulling away and standing up, balancing on Reishi.

"Yes I do, but mainly, I wanted to relive my happiest memories that I knew were mine." She started, looking off in the distance all around her. "It hurt, learning that the memories I had weren't my own. That I lived a thousand different lives of other people with no real past to call my own." Her tone was somber, sad as she remembered the sense of so many different memories playing in her mind. "I was scared that I would fade away, the memories of so many people without my own identity. And when we came to my grave, you lied to me." Ichigo froze in shock as she revealed that she knew her name wasn't there in the end. "My name wasn't engraved on that stone, but it was in your heart and the hearts of everyone in squad 15." She turned around and gave him a beaming smile. "You gave me a past, a proof of my existence as my own person. I'm not too sure what I technically am, but I can be sure of this! I am Senna Shiba now, proud member of squad 15, and protector of the Human World." She announced proudly, prompting a small applause from the hybrid. She took a slight bow because her expression became more nervous. "Now, there's just one more thing I need to do. Something I couldn't do last time." She said with a burning blush on her face. Without giving him a chance to do anything, she pressed her lips against his and held them there. After a few seconds, she pulled away smiling while glowing pink from her blush. "I love you Ichigo." She said, happy to do the one thing she was denied before. Ichigo merely smiled before pulling her in and showing her how to _really_ kiss.

 **(Las Noches: Arena)**

"Well Ulquiorra, how do you think this will go?" Aizen asked his more trusted Arrancar. In the center of the arena was Grimmjow and an effeminate, youthful Arrancar. He was Luppi, the Arrancar assigned as the new sixth to replace Grimmjow after his public shaming. All the Arrancar received training, and Luppi was directly trained by Gin. This was a contest to see whether Grimmjow could earn back his place as an Espada after his training with Ulquiorra. The whole of Las Noches was in attendance, watching with varying levels of interest. Gin and Tousen were with Ulquiorra and Aizen, watching from his throne.

"I feel this is needlessly cruel." Ulquiorra said, sparing a glance to Ichimaru. "You should've put more restrictions on the fight." Grimmjow was swerving around eight massive tentacles that frantically slammed, stabbed, and wrap around the panther, with a look of fury and desperation on Luppi's face.

"I suppose I should've had Grimmjow lose his arms again." The traitor captain sighed. "Gin, I'll have to punish you later for half assing Luppi's training."

"The boy let his rank get to his head." Gin said with his dark smile. "I figured this would serve as a good reminder that he should lose that arrogance." Grimmjow moved with a grace that he forgot when he took on a human form, remembering his Hollow form, and practically danced through all of Luppi's attempts to strike him. They were on opposite ends of the arena when Luppi charged a cero from each of his tentacles. Just as he was about to discharge the attack, he found Grimmjow's fist buried in his gut. The boy coughed up blood and glared at the panther, hate growing as he stared into those apathetic eyes of the former, and now current, sixth Espada.

"Winner, Grimmjow." Aizen said, no surprise in his voice, just stating a fact. As the panther was leaving the arena, a dark smile appeared on Aizen's face. "Grimmjow, would you like to be the fifth Espada?" There was a gasp of surprise among some of the Espada.

"What the hell?" The current fifth Espada, a lanky tall man with an eyepatch and a spoon hooded jacket named Nnoitora Gilga demanded. "Luppi was pathetic, but do you really think that disgraced bastard has a chance against me?"

"Sure, whatever." Grimmjow said, again showing apathy toward his opponent. This only pissed Gilga off more as he grabbed his blade, an odd ax with two crescent moon blades on top of each other. He jumped down to the arena while two random Arrancar removed Luppi's unconscious body.

"You looking down on me Grimmjow?" The hooded man asked. "You think you're better than me just because you got your rank back!?" Grimmjow merely shrugged.

"I personally just stopped caring about ranks and all that." He said, cracking his knuckles and shaking his arms. "Now, I want something else." Tousen tapped his sword on the ground to signal the start of the fight. The two charged at each other, Nnoitora swinging his ax while Grimmjow readies a punch. The blade came at his side, which he caught with his bare hand, then the shaft of the ax handle before pulling himself closer to Nnoitora and slamming a foot in his gut. Grunting from the hit, the 5th Espada tossed his weapon away with Grimmjow still holding on to it before grabbing onto the chain attached to it. He swung around his ax, slamming it into the walls and floor, believing that Grimmjow was still attached to the weapon. He never noticed until Grimmjow was right in front of him again, wearing a psychotic grin on his face. The panther slammed his fist into Nnoitora's face and sent him tumbling back before using Sonido to catch up and grab him by the skull. Grimmjow slammed Nnoitora's face repeatedly into the ground before spinning to build up momentum and throwing the 5th Espada like a baseball. He slammed into the wall and could only watch as Grimmjow closed in on him. His eyes were hungry, his grin was savage, and his prey was right in front of him. The panther unleashed a barrage of punches, pounding Nnoitora deeper and deeper into the wall, before one last strike that turned that spot into a crater. The dust settled and Nnoitora fell to the ground, everything was mute as Grimmjow raised his foot to crush the Arrancar's head before turning and walking away.

 _'Again?'_ He growled in his mind. _'Pity from my opponent? From you Grimmjow!? That bitch Neliel was higher in rank, but YOU'RE BENEATH ME YOU BASTARD!'_ He unleashed his Reiatsu and pulled the chain to bring his blade to him. "Pray, Santa Ter-" He prepared to use his Resurrecion before noticing a blade in his chest, just millimeters from piercing his heart. He followed the blade to see Gin smiling, with Aizen's disapproving look.

"I declared the match over Nnoitora." He said calmly, with enough steel to remind everyone why he's their king. "Grimmjow is now the new 5th Espada. You, will become the 7th." He said, shocking the former fifth.

"Seventh? I didn't fail so badly that Zommari can surpass me!" Nnoitora protested, glaring at a dark skinned bald Arrancar and daring him to challenge the beaten man.

"No, Zommari will become the 8th." Aizen announced, with the Arrancar in question nodding in acceptance. "She's grown much stronger, so she will be 6th." Nnoitora's eyes widened and he growled in fury as Aizen continued. "I'm well aware of your history with her. I figure this is a fitting punishment for your misconduct in this fight. Dismissed." The trio of Soul Reapers left the Arrancar to their devices as Gin spoke up.

"Sixth is a rather lucrative position for what is going to be a babysitter captain." The fox said with his usual teasing tone.

"It's delivering proper justice and punishment for Nnoitora and Szayel's actions against their comrade so long ago." Tousen spoke, giving his opinion on the matter. He wanted to punish the two when they betrayed the former third years ago, but Aizen said that it would be for the best. That girl was not a fighter at heart. She was disposable then, now he has a use for her.

"Intimidation is all well and good," Aizen started as he caught a glimpse of the girl in question, "but she has experience with children. Neliel will do nicely once we have them."

 **(Candice's Date: Day 4; Afternoon)**

 _'How did this happen again?'_ Ichigo asked himself, sitting in front of the changing rooms at the Karakura mall. He was just walking around, minding his own business, when Candice Catnipp literally grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the mall.

" _I'm questioning my loyalty to someone who is supposed be like a god to me and it may cost my life. I need to go on a shopping bender and you're coming."_ That's what she said when she dragged him to their current location. He's been waiting for about ten minutes before the curtain opened. "How's this?" She asked, standing confidently with a tan jacket and lightning yellow shirt that showed off her midriff and a pair of tight jeans. Ichigo looked it over for a few seconds before nodding in approval, making Candice smile and return to the changing room to try the next outfit.

"Can I get an explanation for why this is happening?" Ichigo asked as she began to change. "Why me? Why now? What's going on? Uryu said you guys were developing a slight change of heart."

"We're interested in staying alive Kurosaki." She responded, trying to decide between shirts. "We've had recordings to watch of your fights in Soul Society before Urahara managed to lock the majority of us in a separate dimension." She came out in a slight punk/military look. Similar to her usual uniform, except much more professional looking. "You went into Soul Society for a girl you barely knew, your power is incredible and you're a skilled fighter, plus you've the body of a god." She said, striking a pose for Ichigo to evaluate.

"Maybe throw in some black lipstick to complete it." He suggested, making her look in the mirror and consider it. "It was more than saving Rukia, though that did play a huge role in me being there, it was about warning Yamamoto about Yhwach's return. My own Quincy blood hates that guy."

"That's pretty evident with you and Ishida blatantly declaring your desire to stand against him." She remarked, thinking about the next outfit to try on. "To this day, no one really knows how you, your sisters, and Uryu survived the Holy Selection. Most of us saw it as his Majesty's mercy, but the three of us have our doubts. As for why I'm doing this with you? I think it's obvious that most of the Vandenreich falls into two categories. Sadistic and psychopathic. It wouldn't surprise me if most of the Sternritters actually turn on each other while killing as many Shinigami as we could. I've actually thought about turning on Bambi a few times."

"Seriously? Why?" Ichigo asked, honestly confused. These people were supposed to be family and allies, how screwed up could they possibly be?

"This one member of our little clique? She's completely insane. Scares everyone." She said, thinking about Sternritter Z with a shudder. "And she's obsessed with Bambi. On a cheerier note, we have only so long before the Quincy rise back up for war, so I want to hook up with the best guy available before that. With you, Bambi and I can at least make it seem like we're trying to follow Yhwach's orders to bring you back to the Quincy." She opened the door to reveal the lime green T-shirt and jeans she started in. "Besides, I wouldn't mind being one of your bitches at least. 'Gotta take care of a warrior's needs' right?" She said with a sultry smile, making him go bug eyed.

"You saw that?" He asked, slightly mortified.

"All the Femritters saw that." She said, walking by him before leaning to his ear and whispering. "Very nice, by the way." She walked away, feeling that impromptu date went rather well... for her.

 **(Bambietta's Date: Day 5; Late Afternoon)**

"This is certainly fitting... for some reason." Ichigo said to himself as he surveyed the terrain. Bambietta showed up to drag him away, much like Candice did, but after going through this once already he just walked beside her as she decided what they would be doing. They were running around town for hours before he asked if she knew where she was going. His answer came in the form of an embarrassed blush as she exploded at him, never going on an actual date in her life. After getting her to calm down, they went to a place he felt she would appreciate. A paintball course, one that Urahara was involved with. How did he know? It was a huge part of the forest with plenty of natural and man-made obstacles with very light rules. Don't shoot the head if the hood's down, paint splotches the size of an American quarter count as dead, melees only count if the paint on the blades are still wet, and bring your own false blades. It was expensive and usually reserved for military, police special forces, and combat fanatics. Just like that psychopath to do. Bambietta agreed because she wanted to let off steam in her usual violent manner, but she wasn't allowed to use her Schrift in Karakura Town. The two dressed up in heavy camouflage with realistic gun models, two for each of them, and a dull Reishi blade of their usual swords. Some questioned Ichigo's massive cleaver, but chose not to pry further when he proved his association with Urahara. So here he was, with an M-16 assault rifle, 9 mm pistol, and his blade, against another Quincy elite with a Glock 9 pistol, Vector SMG, and her Dao sabre... and many grenades.

"Now let's see how this goes." He heard from above as a grenade exploded red paint to shower him. He left a speed clone behind with Sonido as he leveled out with Bambietta, fifty feet in the air. He pulled out the assault rifle and fired ten shots that she managed to avoid before she copied with her SMG. They danced an aerial waltz, moving around at high speeds while exchanging bullets all the while. After nearly a minute of high speed in the sky, they ran out of paintballs. As they landed, she pulled out three grenades and threw them at Ichigo, making him bat away two and shield himself from the third. He charged as her and made a slash across her stomach, which she was too slow to dodge. She looked down to the marking, only to find herself clean of paint. Curious, Ichigo looked at his blade.

"Ah, flung it all off." He said, noting the very thin coat of dried paint on his Reishi blade. Bambietta looked at her own, still holding quite a bit of wet paint on it's edge. She smiled sadistically before charging at him. Ichigo proved her better in sword fighting, but his large blade made it hard to reload the paint needed to mark her while Bambietta moved fast enough to keep him on his toes while reloading sparingly. As she made a thrust that nearly clipped Ichigo, he grabbed her wrist and threw her away, none too gently. As she righted herself, the paint grenades on her body exploded. She walked over to him, covered in red paint.

"You pulled out all the pins in my grenades?" She asked dryly, Ichigo holding up the incriminating evidence.

"My teachers consider speed to be very important." He said with a smirk. "Plus, I figured you liked red... wait, fiery explosions are orange." He muttered, giving Bambi the opportunity to splash his face with the remaining blue paint in her sheath. After wiping his eyes, he glared at her.

"What did they say about dropping your guard?" She returned with a smirk. Ichigo started chuckling, which infected Bambietta, and soon the two were in full blown laughter. "This was fun. Nice to blow off some steam."

"Yeah, let's get going." He said, casually draping his arm over her shoulder. Bambietta actually blushed at the close proximity before forcing herself to calm down. After they returned the gear and wiped off the paint, they began their trek toward their homes.

"So, if Yhwach loses, what do you think will happen to the rest of the Quincy?" She asked, figuring that Ichigo would know more about Yamamoto's plan since that was something his Majesty predicted.

"Well, _when_ he loses, the surviving Quincy might be sent back to the world of the Living, but under supervision." He guessed, thinking about what he'd do in the Captain Commander's position. "If any defected, they'd probably find a place in squad 15 or left alone to live their lives. At least, that's what I'd ask the old man to do."

"Ichigo, I'm not a good person." She admitted, stopping in her steps and making the hybrid look at the Explode. "I've killed dozens, if not hundreds, of my own comrades, gleefully as a stress relief, I've been quite the bitch to the closest people I can call my friends. I was looking forward to slaughtering hundreds upon thousands of Soul Reapers for fun. Would I still find mercy?" Ichigo looked at her with a critical eye, making her avert her gaze. She felt accusation, the weight of sin on her from the reflection in his eyes, before he gently lifted her chin and looking into her brown eyes.

"I only want to protect everyone I can." He told her in a soft tone. "If you repent your actions and try to atone, I will do anything I can to save you." Bambietta felt her face burn and her breath catch. "That's the kind of person I am." He released her and began to leave. She stood as still as a statue as his words repeated in her head, feeling an unfamiliar tightness in her chest.

 **(Karakura House)**

Toshiro Hitsugaya was in a bit of a bind. He was given an order to bring Ichigo back to Soul Society after a long discussion between Isshin and Ryuken about the hybrid in question. He still couldn't fathom why this was necessary since Ichigo always responded to summons and orders before. Now here he was, at his old captain's home, with the Kurosaki family, and Masaki seemed intent on making a big deal out of him being like family.

"You are every bit as cute as Isshin described!" The Kurosaki matriarch squeed as she hugged the young captain tightly. Toshiro was blushing up a storm as the Quincy woman continued to fuss over him.

"Mom, he's a captain of the Gotei. Same rank as dad, you're embarrassing him." Karin said, working on her kido spell homework. She and Yuzu were doing well in Shin'o Academy, even being called the 'Shield and Spear' duo, with Karin being the best fighter in her grade and Yuzu being the better support.

"But he reminds me so much of Ichigo at his age~!" Masaki whined as the captain pried himself free.

"I'm a few decades older than you Mrs. Kurosaki." He grumbled, wishing for Ichigo or even Isshin to return.

"Yo, Toshi." Karin called out, giving him a window to keep away from the mother. "Since dad and bro aren't here yet, you mind helping me out with some of these spells?" She requested, making Toshiro give silent thanks as he began to tutor her in the healing kido she was struggling with. Masaki looked at the two and smirked to herself before heading into the kitchen, where Yuzu was getting dinner ready.

"Hey mom! Are you helping? I thought today was my day to cook." Yuzu asked while stirring a pot as Masaki came by and started cutting up veggies.

"It is, but I thought I might give them some alone time." The Quincy said with a smile, prompting Yuzu to look at the two for a few seconds.

"They certainly look cute together don't they?" The girl responded with a smile as they returned to cooking. Hours later, Isshin returned.

"Hey girls. Toshiro." He greeted as he came in. He was a little surprised to see his daughter and former third seat sitting so close together, but he knew the two to make smart decisions. "Masaki, I assume you know?" He asked as his wife came in the room.

"I'm aware. Less than pleased, but I understand." She said with a slightly strained smile. This would be for the best, but she wanted more time with her family. Dinner was being set out at the table, Toshiro feeling like he was imposing a little, when Ichigo finally came home.

"This has been an odd couple of days." He remarked as he came in.

"What's wrong with being a man and romancing the ladies of your life!" Isshin jovially cheered, proud of his 'man among men' son. "What I can't wait for is all the grandkids you'll be gi-" Masaki interrupted with a Blut enhanced chop to his head.

"He still has those days." She sighed, dragging her husband to the table. Ichigo noticed Toshiro, more specifically that he was sitting next to his younger sister, and felt his protective older brother instinct kick in. He didn't act on it because at this point, he might cripple the young captain. Dinner went by quickly and Ichigo finally asked why Toshiro was there, feeling concerned when his father became more serious as well.

"Ichigo, you're doing fine in your classes." Isshin said, looking at his son. "Ryuken and I agree that you've been able to keep your grades up, even with the training. But with the war against the Arrancar coming, at any point, we feel it's time to kick up your training." He held out his hand and gave the most shocking statement Ichigo heard from him in years. "Turn in your Lieutenant's Badge." Ichigo gasped in shock as Toshiro stood up and gave Ichigo an envelope. He numbly opened the letter and saw the orders inside. "Ichigo Kurosaki, to continue your training under Captain Commander Genryusai Yamamoto, you are being transferred to Squad One."

 **(Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers)**

 _Captain's return: Rose_

"Ah, so nice to be back in my old captain's quarters." Rose said with a nostalgic sigh. He was about to start cleaning to get his old quarters back up to his standard when he noticed a Kido barrier on the far wall. "What's this?" He asked, dispelling the barrier with ease. "Make sure this gets to the Captain Commander?" He read the writing on the letter. Deciding to get this to the Kido Corps to find any trace of foul play, he prepared to head off. That very same instant, a tune very reminiscent of 'Pop goes the Weasel' began to play. "What the-?" He said before a massive fox head shot at him with a bunch of confetti.

 _Captain's return: Shinji_

"Thank you again for coming, I just want to be sure all the evil is gone." Shinji said to Sora, dressed in his business suit, looking all kinds of confused.

"I thought I was hired to do an exorcism." Sora said, wondering why he was dragged to Soul Society after accepting an ad request to perform said exorcism.

"Cleanse this place of the evils!" Shinji yelled, not at him but to the heavens of the... heavens.

"You're a Shinigami, you fight corrupted souls." Sora tried to point out.

"Begone demon!"

"Are you paying attention!?"

 _Captain's return: Kensei_

"I am forced into exile for a whole damn century." Kensei growled, looking at his assembled squad members. "My unit was filled with competent soldiers, now it just has a bunch of weaklings! Get back to your laps until I'm satisfied!" He yelled, making them return to running laps. The reason for his anger was that none of them lasted two minutes against Mashiro, who was treating it like a game. "And sing! Mama and Papa were laying in bed!"

"Mama and Papa were laying in bed!" They sang out.

"Mama rolled over and this is what she said!" (I think you know where this is going.)

 _Captain's return: Love_

"Troops. This is your first, and most important assignment." He told his assembled officers. "You are all to do my paperwork until I finish organizing my manga!" He declare, gesturing to the massive pile of books in his bedroom. Amagai, Ganju, and Kibune promptly face vaulted.


	61. Training in the Afterlife

**A/N: Okay, next chapter, we get into the Zanpakuto Rebellion, my favorite of the Filler. I based the fight with the Hollows on the idea of Kenpachi's power, and he's ridiculous. Rukia is back in the Kuchiki manor because A) the elders trying to have her killed are gone, and B) it's closer to her Squad than the Shiba house. I hope I did more with Rangiku's relationship to Ichigo that you find satisfactory, if not, give advice for their relationship. Not, 'don't do it.' Finally, what I had Tsukishima do. He rewrote Ichigo's Quincy blood and removed any connection to Yhwach, while keeping the powers. I say this now, because I don't know when it'd be relevant to the series and some jackass is going to ask. My next update is going to be for Other Awakenings, and it will involve Rukia and one other person. Have fun with that.**

Training in the Afterlife

 **(Squad 1 Barracks: Office)**

"Remember my boy, patience." Yamamoto told his young student as the master and apprentice did the most mind numbing and grueling activity: paperwork. The moment Ichigo came into the squad, being assigned the rank of 4th seat, he was given restraints on his wrists and ankles that were proportionate to his strength. After that he was expecting more physical and mental conditioning, instead he was helping Yamamoto deal with his increased workload after another twenty arrests among the nobility that prompted a near complete replacement of the next Central 46. Now, three days later, it was still tea, calligraphy, basic katas and exercises, and paperwork with very heavy weights on his being. "This is tedious, but I'd still rather do this than face the wars to come."

"Understood Sensei." Ichigo responded, struggling against the weights on his arms to finish signing the two hundredth report that day. "I was just expecting more when you had me come here under your personal supervision."

"Oh there certainly is." The dragon said as he took a comforting drink of his tea. "Your other teachers note that you grow with experience and I agree with that. The other captains have orders to attack you at random." He said as if discussing the weather. It took Ichigo a second to register what the old man said and before he could ask, an ice dragon slammed into his side and out of the office. "Like that."

 **(With Ichigo)**

 _'Cold. Cold. Cold! Cold!'_ Was Ichigo's thought process as the ice dragon of Hyorinmaru dragged him away from the barracks and into the open. "Hado #33, Sokatsui!" He yelled out, vaporizing the dragon in an instant with superheated flames. The second the flames died out, Ichigo felt something coming from behind. He turned to see Komamura with his large ghostly shikai coming down on him. _'Crap.'_ He thought as he solidified his defense as the blade slammed into him and sent him into the ground below. He still felt the wind knocked out of him as he crashed into the ground. He pushed himself up just as the phantom blade of Tenken came down again and again until Ichigo caught it, Blut pulsing through his veins as he threw the blade off and flashed in front of Komamura. With a roar of strength, he slammed his fist into the large man-beast's stomach and sent him flying. Almost immediately, Soi-Fon took his place and retaliated against Ichigo. With the weights on his being, he was barely able to block most of the attacks and was soon subject to many rapid strikes on his face and torso before a palm strike to his chest floored him. As he pushed himself up, gasping for breath, he sensed more ice dragons coming while Soi-Fon prepared to stomp his head in.

" _Want me to come in?"_ He heard the warped voice of Zangetsu ask. He took the brief second to analyze his situation. Three captains were attacking him at once, two were using their Shikai, and he was being heavily restrained. _"I'm always ready, just say the word."_ He said, hunger for battle evident in his tone. Ichigo felt like he shouldn't do this, but he also hated to lose.

 _'Get 'em.'_ He told his spirit, feeling Zangetsu's smile in his mind. Just as Soi-Fon's foot was about to smash Ichigo's head in, Zangetsu manifested and sent her flying with a single kick to her face. Not wasting a second, he turned his attention to the coming dragons and blasted them with a single Cero blast. Ichigo pushed himself up and stretched out his body, Soul Reaper and blade shared a glance before pulling out Ichigo's cleaver and Zangetsu's white katana. Ichigo charged at Toshiro while Zangetsu continued his attack on Soi-Fon, both readying a Getsuga swing. Toshiro blocked with a wall of ice while Komamura came to Soi-Fon's defense with his Shikai. The wolf was pushed back quite a ways from the power of the attack while Soi-Fon circled around the horned Hollow spirit. As she reached Zangetsu, Sajin recovered and brought his blade down again. Zangetsu showcased his speed and dexterity by dominating the battle, easily blocking all of Soi-Fon's attacks and deflecting all of Komamura's swings. Meanwhile Ichigo was fending off all of Toshiro's dragons with all of his long range abilities.

"You've improved!" Hitsugaya yelled as he sent another wave of dragons at Ichigo, hiding one coming from behind.

"Hado #91, Senju Koten Taiho!" Ichigo chanted, casting a weakened version of the Kido, but it was still enough to get the job done. The explosions blocked out the sound of the last dragon and he was struck with the piling ice that was enveloping him. Ichigo forcefully pried himself out and pushed off the remaining chunks to shoot toward the small captain, getting close enough to slam the hilt of his blade into Hitsugaya's stomach. As he doubled over, Ichigo turned his blade to the blunt side and brought it down like a hammer, sending him crashing down. The hybrid shot a glance to his Zanpakuto, pretty much playing with Soi-Fon and Komamura. "Predators." He sighed, knowing his blade. "Bakudo #61, Rikujokoro." He said, binding the young captain as he slowly got back up and locking him in place. He then joined his Zanpakuto, matching Komamura's latest swing as Zangetsu wordlessly struck a hard blow on Soi-Fon. She staggered before throwing a kick, which Ichigo blocked by throwing Sajin off balance and letting Zangetsu attack him. They kept that dance of teamwork going until it was painfully evident that the hybrid had won that fight.

"Ichigo!" Yamamoto roared, freezing the three Shinigami while Zangetsu returned to his place in Ichigo's inner world. "I am disappointed in this performance Ichigo." He dispelled the sealed restraining Toshiro before continuing his lecture. "This is YOUR training Ichigo. Maintaining constant vigilance, adapting to a fight with unknown variables, building your experience and instinct until you know how to fight any foe shortly after confronting them, moving without thought." He scolded before reaching his student and giving a proud smile. "That said, you've shown an excellent display of your abilities and judgment in battle. It has also been quite some time since I've seen such trust and understanding between Soul Reaper and Zanpakuto." He waved his hand over Ichigo's wrists, dispelling the restraints on his body. "Take the rest of the day off to rest and recover my boy. There's more work tomorrow."

"Yes Sensei." Ichigo said, feeling lighter than air now that his weights were off, before disappearing in a quiet burst of speed.

 **(Kuchiki Manor)**

 _'Why am I here instead of the Shiba house?'_ Ichigo wondered, walking up to the main house of the Kuchiki family. The old feelings of tension he had before in the manor were gone as most of the staffed greeted him with a smile. He came to the backyard to find Rukia in her kimono drinking tea under Byakuya's cherry blossom trees. _'Oh right. She moved back here.'_ He smiled as he saw his wife notice him. She put down her tea and hurried to him.

"Ichigo, it's good to-" She started with a smile before being interrupted by a happy cry.

"Ichigo!" A voice came from above, prompting the two to look up as a Homura materialized above them. "Hi." She then dropped on top of the hybrid with Shizuku appearing next to Rukia.

"Sorry, she was excited." He said while Homura hugged Ichigo tightly. "She's been wanting to see you again for a long time, but we were training and you were busy." Ichigo pushed himself up, with the young Vizard hanging off his neck.

"And can I ask why?" He asked, prompted Rukia and Shizuku to look at each other for a moment.

"Rukia's, our big sister." Homura said, making him look at her over his shoulder. "You married her and saved us. You're like our big brother." She squeezed a little tighter before Ichigo grabbed her collar and set her down in front of him.

"Another pair of siblings huh?" He said, patted her on the head and getting her to purr. "I'm good with that." Homura beamed at Ichigo while Shizuku smiled and after that, they teleported away to continue their rounds. "They're coming into their own aren't they?"

"They've attained Shikai and you've seen their teleportation." Ichigo nodded and opened his mouth. "No, Urahara still doesn't know why they have that skill, so you can't copy it. Stick to your ridiculous speed." Ichigo closed his mouth, letting her pull him to the place she was sitting before. "Whether they were born with that ability or it was the result of the Hollow parasite is still in the air as he's trying to determine between two theories on their teleporting. Either they disperse into Reishi and reform, or they use a form of Garganta to open portals between locations instead of dimensions."

"Still something I'd like to know how to do." He said, laying his head into her lap while she strokes his head. "Another useful skill in combat."

"Ichigo, you've fought Kenpachi to a standstill at the strongest anyone has ever seen him, very few people can match your speed, and everyone agrees you're one of the ten most powerful in Soul Society. Why do you want more?" She asked, already believing her husband was now strong enough to fight pretty much anyone, but Ichigo stared into the sky.

"I asked old man Yama why he had me study swordsmanship under someone else and continue learning Kido, Hakuda, and Shunpo under Tessai and Yoruichi." He started, watching the distant clouds drift by. "He told me that Yachiru was the greatest sword master in Soul Society, Tessai is the best at Kido, and Yoruichi mastered all aspects of their martial arts and is known as the 'Flash Goddess' for a reason. Of their respective skills, they are better than him. He stressed skill because he noted one thing they had over them, power. Just because they were more skilled doesn't mean they could challenge him with that considerable power. Kyoraku and Ukitake even admitted that if they had to fight Yamamoto, it'd be stalling him at best. But power alone is not enough and he wanted me to truly master everything I could as soon as possible." The return of the Quincy is still a secret only captains and few others knew about, everyone else is only aware of Aizen's threat. He never said anything but Ichigo felt some sense of urgency with his master, that Yamamoto was concerned about something involving the Quincy King. For now, Ichigo had to focus on his training. Rukia bent over to kiss her husband.

"Whatever may come, you'll be ready for it." She said with a confident smile. "You protect, it's in your name after all." Ichigo returned her smile before pulling her in for another, grateful kiss.

 **(Next day)**

"Feeling recovered Ichigo?" Yamamoto asked his student as Ichigo returned to the Head Captain's office. He simply nodded and presented his wrists for the weights to be reapplied. "Tamashi no Shibari." As Yama cast the spell, manacles of Reishi appeared on Ichigo's wrists and ankles before disappearing from sight, and he almost collapsed under the weight. "These are double what you were wearing last time Ichigo. Now come along, there's work to do."

"Sensei," Ichigo called to the old man, "I know Yhwach is a dangerous opponent, but how far do I have to go until you think I'm ready?" Yamamoto turned to face his student. He then lifted his cane and thrust the disguised blade at Ichigo. Ichigo suddenly felt much lighter and also heard something break and collapse. He turned around to see the Repentance Cell, the last mark of Soul Society's cruelest punishment, turn to rubble. He turned back to his teacher and took a step forward, almost falling over before noticing that his left shoulder was completely gone.

"I'm not sure you'll ever be ready in time Ichigo." The dragon said as Ichigo grasped at his missing limb in pain before restoring himself. "But until you are capable of matching me when I'm serious, you'll be no match for him." The hybrid pushed himself back up, even as the binds restored themselves. "Always strive to improve Ichigo, never believe enough is enough." Yamamoto continued walking into his office as Ichigo soon followed. The second he reached the steps, he felt a blade tear through his chest and out his side. When he realized that it was an illusion from killing intent he used his Sonido to get up the stairs, just as Kenpachi brought his blade down on Ichigo's previous position and through his copy.

"Are you kidding me!?" Ichigo growled, pulling out his blade to prepare for his stronger opponent, when he saw something that chilled him to the bone. Unohana was coming to join, as Yachiru.

"I would've been there yesterday, but we were deciding who'd do the fighting." Kenpachi said as his predecessor reached his side. "We decided to see if you could handle us both. All part of your training, you know." He sported a malicious grin, one that Unohana had as well.

"Enough!" Yamamoto yelled out. "No good can come from this." He yelled out before undoing Ichigo's spirit binds. "Now get away from the Seireitei. A battle with all three of you would be catastrophic." He said before going into his office, leaving Ichigo alone with the two Kenpachis. He looked at the two, who sported sadistic grins, before running as fast as he could with all his speed. The two blood thirsty warriors simply stared at the spot the hybrid was formerly standing in, tracing his movements to the edges of the Rukon districts.

"I knew it should've just been one of us." Zaraki sighed, Unohana picking up on the hybrid's trail.

 **(Squad 12: SRDI)**

 _'This is really unsettling.'_ Kisuke thought to himself as he and his observation team scanned the data. Multiple Garganta were opened that appeared at random and Shinigami ended up missing. He felt it was familiar but he couldn't remember where. _'What is this?'_ He wondered when Akon came running to him.

"Captain, take a look at these." The horned man said, handing Urahara a clipboard with some scanning data. He flipped through the pages, scanning each one with a meticulous eye until he reached the end.

"Hollow Reishi, that's obvious, but what is that other part?" It looked like it was Soul Reaper Reishi, but it was incomplete. This was an anomaly, the last time that happened everyone lost their memories, and before that was the Dark Ones incident. They did not need something like that happening now, not with the Hogyoku reacting through its seals. "Get me Ginjo, Tsukishima, Riruka, and Giriko. I won't be joining them later." He said, needing to revise his schedule for this latest development. Maybe it had something to do with why Benihime seemed so distracted.

 **(Beyond the Rukon borders)**

"Damn, he went far." Zaraki noted as he and Unohana followed his Reishi through the massive forest. Nothing was touched beyond the Rukon because it was determined that the 320 districts were enough to house and maintain the balance of souls, leaving behind untamed wilderness and uncharted lands. She thought he'd be trying to hide at first, still a child in her eyes, but now he was lit up like a beacon. They soon found him, sitting in meditation as the two closed in on him. Zaraki boldly strove forward to his only rival while Unohana felt more cautious, seeing his lips moving. "Come on Ichigo! I thought you promised to always fight me." The two saw Ichigo shake his head and she heard what he was whispering to himself.

"Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy. Boil forth and deny. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Grow numb and flicker. Disrupt sleep. Crawling queen of iron. Eternally self-destructing doll of mud. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, gray fortress tower. Unite. Repulse. Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired" Yachiru's eye's widened as she jumped away from Zaraki, just as he became enveloped in a massive black box. "Hado #90, Kurohitsugi." Ichigo finished, having Zaraki get crushed and lacerated by the spells.

 _'A double incantation of high level Hado spells? He's been practicing.'_ Unohana thought in approval as she kept her eye on Ichigo, waiting for the next spell, when she heard him from behind her.

"Hado #91, Senju Kouten Taiho!" He finished, holding the Kido to his bow as he unleashed a barrage of arrows mixed with the spell. She was so impressed with his progress she forgot to dodge and erected a Danku barrier, which deflected about half of the attack from hitting her. The rest enveloped her in the explosion as Zaraki unleashed his Reiatsu to escape the black coffin, both being injured and all too excited to continue the fight. "Conditions met, second limit release." Ichigo whispered as he brought his hand to the squad 1 symbol on his chest, unleashing the full torrent of his power. Unohana's eyes widened and her predatory smile grew more savage, matching her husband's as they faced the hybrid.

 _'Almost there Ichigo.'_ The first Kenpachi thought as the two charged at the hybrid. _'Just a little more and you've matched Yamamoto's power. Not his prime, but age has done little to slow him down.'_ She got in front of Ichigo and swung her blade, making him duck and jump back, only to find Kenpachi's ax coming down to him. Ichigo clapped onto the sides of the ax blade and was cratered into the earth. The two juggernauts wrestled in a match of tug-o-war with Zaraki's Nozarashi while Unohana up from behind, swinging at Ichigo's unprotected back. Her blade dug an inch into his body before stopping and she saw the Reishi pulsing in his veins. The hybrid forced Zaraki's attack to the side and threw a back kick into Unohana's chest, sending her flying back.

"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini. Look upon yourself with horror and tear out your own throat. Bakudo #9, Horin." Ichigo chanted quickly, pointing at the two Kenpachis and binding them in cackling yellow and orange energy. The binds lasted for a moment before the two overpowered the spell and charged. Ichigo was about to let Zangetsu back out before they heard hundreds of howling Hollows, making the three fighters stop. "That's not good." Ichigo said, feeling all of them head to their location.

"They interrupted our fight, I'm more than a little annoyed by that." Zaraki said, glaring around them as the Hollows surrounded them. "But this might be good, I was getting annoyed at sharing you."

"That's a little creepy Zaraki." Ichigo returned to his rival, standing back to back with the berserker.

"I was talking to my wife." He growled, making Ichigo look to the woman in question.

"This is our date night and I wanted to try something I thought I'd like." She explained, sighing in disappointment. "A free for all would've been better, but thanks for the threesome anyway."

 _'I feel violated.'_ Ichigo thought, feeling greatly disturbed as the Hollows came. All kinds of them, from regular to Vasto Lordes. "This has never happened before has it?" The hybrid asked as a Vasto Lorde that resembled a werewolf charged toward Ichigo. Before getting too close, Kenpachi yelled.

"Duck!" Making Ichigo and Unohana crouch, leaving Zaraki enough room to spin and swing his massive ax and cleave through the Vasto Lorde and many other Hollows. "There is nothing I cannot cut, for I am the Kenpachi." The man growled before saying something that chilled Ichigo to his core. "Bankai." Moving as fast as he could, Ichigo grabbed Unohana and dashed away as Zaraki's Reiatsu exploded. The yellow light expanded to engulf much of the forested area and a good number of the slower Hollows, that was the good news. The bad news was most of the Adjuchas and Vasto Lordes were chasing him. He believed that because of the previous Vasto Lorde aiming for him. He stopped and let go of Unohana, charging his fist with Reishi. As another Vasto Lorde got close to him he turned and threw his punch.

"Bala." Ichigo said, fire the attack with enough power to send the Hollow flying back with a hole in its stomach with a shockwave pushing the other Hollows away. "We have to stop them here, see if you can't get the message to anyone else." He said before throwing his blade skyward as the Hollows returned. "Mayonaka no Ha." He said, bringing his hand down with a storm of swords. Many of the Hollows were felled and the trees behind them were torn asunder as Zaraki revealed himself, now looking like an Oni demon. The two caught the Hollows in a pincer attack, leaving Unohana free to use Tenteikurai to project the message to everyone in Seireitei.

"Attention everyone! A massive force of Hollows have appeared twenty miles away from west 80 Runkon at coordinates-" She continued while watching the two decimate the Hollows, except more Menos kept coming. Ichigo and Zaraki were eventually separated, with three Vasto Lordes following Ichigo. "Believed to be sent by Aizen! Hurry now!" She ordered with urgency as she picked up her blade. _'Aizen must be after him! He's the perfect evolution Aizen craves so badly, so of course they'd come for him!'_ She chased them into a clearing as Ichigo unleashed more of his Reiatsu, giving it that noticeable Hollow feel. What she saw after that defied all logic for her. The Vasto Lordes were kneeling before him. Before she could react, Ichigo devoured all of them and unleashed a roar. Suddenly the Hollows began to flee, disappearing through their Gargantas and away from Ichigo and Zaraki. Soon they were all gone and Ichigo collapsed. It wasn't long before most of the Gotei's captains and lieutenants arrived, Urahara immediately going to Ichigo's side while Yamamoto went to Unohana.

"What happened?" He demanded, knowing that she felt the same thing he did. Ichigo's full potential.

 **(Squad 4 Barracks: Hospital)**

"-still not sure what happened." Unohana reported to Kisuke and Yamamoto, telling them what she saw and how the fight went. "What I saw at the end, that has never happened before."

"Well there's never been anything like a Vizard before, and there's never been anyone like Ichigo before." Kisuke responded, going over the completed history of the hybrid in his mind. "It's like he takes a look at all of my predictions and go for the ones I think of but consider the least. In this case, commanding the Hollows." He said, letting the gravity of the comment sink in. "So much Reishi in one person is like forbidden fruits, the most intoxicating meal but way too dangerous to try to eat. Ichigo would be constantly hounded by Hollows if I didn't disguise his scent after he started training, but there's a limit to what could be held back. I thought the Hollows that came after Orihime was kidnapped were hunting him specifically but this presents new data."

"Are you suggesting that Ichigo could subjugate Hollows?" Yamamoto asked, feeling disturbed at first but then considered the implications of building their forces against the Quincy.

"Hollows are creatures based on instinct." Urahara conceded, thinking of the possibilities himself. "Maybe like an alpha of pack animals or even a queen of an insect colony, whatever it is, it could be a game changer for the war with the Quincy and maybe the next two thousand years." They stopped when Toshiro came in.

"Is Ichigo alright?" He asked, finally having the time to come in and ask about his friend. "Can he get visitors?"

" _HE'S_ trying to sleep." Ichigo groaned out as he pushed himself up. "But I guess that just isn't going to happen now." Unohana gave him a glass of water that he took gratefully, downing the cup quickly.

"When did you wake up?" Genryusai asked his student, worried about his mental state.

"Toshiro came in and asked if I was okay." The hybrid said, feeling his head. "Throbbing headache but I remember eating a couple Vasto Lordes before blacking out. Something I thought would stop happening after Aizen's betrayal." He said, trying to stand before staying down. "Can I take a break sensei?"

"That should be for the best." Yamamoto agreed, patting the boy on the back. "Take a few days to yourself and get some rest. Training can continue later Ichigo." He departed, planning to look at the strategies and plans for Yhwach's return.

"As for me, Ichigo here's what I'll need." Urahara started, looking Ichigo in the eye. "According to what we've learned on the Quincy, Yhwach's control is close to absolute and he'd be able to kill any of them at a moment's notice and then he'd absorb their power. If this works, we could free any Quincy willing to side with us from Yhwach's control. Something that only Tsukishima can help with. The Fullbringers are setting up a facility hidden in the land beyond south 80. It should be ready in a few days, and you can test the theory."

"What's going to happen and what are you going to do?" Ichigo asked, knowing better than to give Urahara his FULL trust. The man chuckled, proud that Ichigo learned that lesson.

"I have something else that demands my attention." He answered honestly. "Another anomaly, and I'd rather not risk another surprise threat to everyone so I'm going to stay here and check. Tsukishima is going to test whether or not he can free you with his memory rewrite ability." Something on his person started beeping. He pulled out his phone and took on a more serious look. "I have to go now." He left and Unohana joined him to make her rounds, leaving Ichigo and Toshiro alone.

"So, you have a few free days." Hitsugaya said, using a tone that usually leads to asking a favor. "Mind helping with something?" Like that.

 **(The next day: Squad 10 Training Field)**

"UGH! Come on Haineko, work with me!" Rangiku complained to her sword, having spent the last ten minutes frustrated and trying to enter Jinzen to train with her Zanpakuto. She then winced and tried to stretch her shoulders. "I love my girls, but they sure give me hell with my back."

"Mind if I help?" She heard someone asked, turning to see Ichigo coming up to her.

"Well I certainly wouldn't mind cutie~." She teased with a smile as Ichigo got behind her and grasped her shoulders. He slowly began working them, focusing mainly on the parts of her that bore the weight of her breasts. She hummed appreciatively as he continued to massage her shoulders, then she gasped as she felt a strong heat from his hands.

"A trick my dad taught me." Ichigo explained, his hands glowing with healing Kido. "My mom has big breasts too so he developed it for her and you should know why I needed to learn."

"Orihime certainly does have big ones too, doesn't she. Oh, yes that's it!" Rangiku moaned as he relaxed a knot she didn't know was there. He kept up the massage, before finding himself drawn to her neck. Beautiful smooth and white skin, luscious curves along her body, and alluring scent that flooded his nose. Before he knew it, his lips found her neck, on a tender spot that made her gasp in pleasure. His hands slowly dropped to her sides, tracing her waist while still using that Kido spell, making her shiver and loosen up further until she was melting into him. He continued to trace his kiss from her neck until he was closing in on her lips, before jolting awake from their haze.

"Sorry, don't know what happened." He said, his hands resting on her inner thighs until backing away. "I remember you smelling good and..."

"Well, nice to know I can still snag the best guy in the Gotei." She cheered like a kid, trying to hide her blush and arousal from him. She then settled down to try and achieve Jinzen, but like her, Haineko was not into and this time for the same reason. "Ugh. This still isn't working! Haineko's just so moody and lazy."

 _'Pot, meet kettle.'_ Ichigo thought, reflecting on how lazy Rangiku was sometimes. He then got in front of her and sat down, getting into the Jinzen position as well. "Rangiku, here's my advice. Zangetsu is a mirror image of myself, the darker and much more aggressive parts of myself. My instincts." _'And probably the reason I planted that hickey on your neck'_ He thought, idly looking at the reddening splotch on her neck. "From when I was a kid to my current age, I never once tried to control him but worked with him. From your complaints, Haineko has your bad qualities. Like laziness."

"I'm not... okay yeah." She said, conceding his point.

"I'm guessing Haineko is indeed a cat?" He asked, earning a nod from Rangiku. "You ever try to make a cat do anything it didn't want to?" She made no comment. "Learn to work with your Zanpakuto, use what you know about it to both your benefits." She looked to her sword and focused, meditating again before going into her trance for a second.

"She's ready to work with me." Rangiku said with a smile, something Ichigo returned. He got up to leave as Rangiku prepared to continue her training.

"Rangiku," Ichigo started just before she went into her trance, "you don't have to prove anything to me or anyone else. I know you're a beautiful and strong woman and likely will be for a very long time, even among Soul Reapers. You just need to believe that about yourself." She blushed again before returning to her meditation.

 **(The next day: Beyond South Rukon)**

"...I think the worst thing is that I'm not surprised." Ichigo said as he looked at the dollhouse on the stand, sporting a face with a blush and glasses. "Does it really have to look like this?" He asked, turning to Riruka who was glaring at him with a pout.

"I only work with cute things." She adamantly declared, refusing to budge on her aesthetics.

"Lighten up Ichigo." Ginjo said, holding up a tablet from Urahara. "Just get in there and let's finish this already." Ichigo sighed, then tensed up as he felt something smack his butt. He turned to see Riruka giggling perversely before opening the mouth/door of the dollhouse.

"I permit you." She said, sending Ichigo into the building. Inside was a glass capsule and scanners in the center with computing machines along the walls. In there with him was Giriko sipping tea along with Tsukishima, who was reading the end of a book. He finished and activated his Fullbring.

"Book of the End, my Fullbring, allows me to insert myself into the past of people I cut." He said, pointing Ichigo into the capsule. "I'm also able to manipulate those past memories to suit my needs. Then I came up with an idea and Urahara calculated the probability. Uryu helped me test it, but this is the first major test." Ichigo crawled into the capsule and Tsukishima pointed his blade above Ichigo's heart. "I'm going to stab you, and rewrite your past. Your blood is still bonded to Yhwach as are all Quincy. This is a past event that I will attempt to rewrite. You will be freed from the Quincy emperor." Ichigo's eyes widened and felt his Quincy blood react, partially with anticipation and partially with fear. "If anyone can survive this, it's you Ichigo." The hybrid listened to his Quincy blood, the manifestation that swore loyalty to him.

" _If this works, I'll be gone."_ The older spirit said. _"But, if this can free you from him, then do it. All I've wanted, was to protect you."_

 _'I know Zangetsu.'_ Ichigo told his power as he nodded. _'I know.'_ Tsukishima plunged his sword into Ichigo and the hybrid drifted into the darkness of unconsciousness.

"Contract one, for 12 hours this capsule will contain him so long as this dollhouse stands." Giriko said as Tsukishima slammed the capsule shut. "Contract two, for 12 hours Ichigo will sleep as long as we're within 100 meters of this dollhouse." Tsukishima looked at the stairs leading up to the second level, the living quarters.

"Wish I brought another book."

 **(Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers)**

 _Momo's current progress_

"Really, I'm fine." Hinamori protested to Isshin. After finally dragging her out of the squad 5 office, for the fifth time coincidentally, Shinji filed for leave to the human world with Isshin for her. The hope was that the man could provide the gentle family touch he didn't have the care for. She was proving... difficult for the father. "I knew him best so I should be able to find out anything he's hiding." She still never let go that Aizen hid something to prove his innocence for her to find.

"Hinamori, I know this is hard to accept." Isshin tried again. "But we've scoured everything we could and we still can't-"

"Isshin, go outside for a minute." Masaki told him, coming into his office. Having learned to trust his wife, the man got out of the room. Exactly one minute later, he could hear Momo bawling her eyes out.

"He was just so nice to me!" She cried between wails, Masaki gently rubbing her back whispering sympathetic words in her ear.

 _'How the hell did she do that?!'_ He yelled in his mind.

 _Rangiku and Haineko talking_

" _Come on~, I know he's got you all hot and bothered~."_ The cat teased her wielder. _"Make him take responsibility and pay you back for the times you relieved his tensions."_

"Ugh. This still isn't working! Haineko's just so moody and lazy." Rangiku complained.

" _Tell that to your panties, lady."_ Haineko retorted, listening to the advice the younger man gave her wielder. She scoffed when Ichigo told her work with the Zanpakuto, but Rangiku took it to heart.

 _'The sooner we do this, the sooner we can take a nap.'_ She tried to reason with her blade. _'If we get stronger, we might score some time in the world of the Living. Maybe get some more perfume, I know you like that'_

" _Tempting..."_ The ash cat admitted as she thought about it. It's been a while since Rangiku just went shopping. _"Fine let's do it."_

"She's ready to work with me." Rangiku said with a smile, one Haineko shared. Rangiku was getting ready when Ichigo said his bit.

"Rangiku, you don't have to prove anything to me or anyone else. I know you're a beautiful and strong woman and likely will be for a very long time, even among Soul Reapers. You just need to believe that about yourself." He said, making his departure. Haineko's response?

" _GRAB HIM, TEAR OFF HIS CLOTHES, AND RIDE TILL YOUR LEGS GIVE OUT!"_ She yelled, going into heat.

 **New Abilities**

 **Tamashi no Shibari: Soul Bind, Bakudo seal that attaches restraints of kido that weighs a person down by a level determined by the caster based on how strong the target is.**


	62. Rebellion of Blades

**A/N: Special thanks to Rogue Deity Master and Bloody Dragon Fang for helping me with most of the Zanpakuto spirits for the Vizards and filler and movie characters. For Zangetsu's current look? He's merged Zangetsu from Ichigo's Dangai training. Think my use of Benihime was cheap? If I didn't, there likely wouldn't be the Zanpakuto Rebellion arc as Muramasa would be dead. As I promised, Ichigo will get his true Shikai by the end of this arc.**

 **Also, under advisement from one of my friends helping me with this, I've decided to alter the RWBY crossover. The timeskip only allows for so much and apparently a severe alteration to one's internal clock can be lethal. If you want to help with its description, PM me.  
**

 **Guest(11/16/17): I hope you recover, glad to know this brightens your day even a little, enjoy your life and may the Lord be with you.**

Rebellion of Blades

 **(Candlelit Cave: Unknown Location)**

Far away from prying eyes, hidden away from the rest of the world, a group lay in waiting. Some were bored, others were patient, all were ready. They just needed their leader to return, to finish gathering their allies, to prepare for their revolution.

"Ugh, this is so boring." A pink furred cat woman complained. "How much longer are we gonna stick around this place anyway?" She looked to her allies at the table in the cave. A long, black haired man reading a book with a small shrine next to him, an obese man with a large gold chain on his neck with a bag of snacks in his arm, and a woman almost covered in green fur with long mallow hair with a chain around her waist connecting to a red haired boy dressed in white with a serpentine tail. She looked to the side to see another man, sleeping on his side, with long orange hair and brown skin, and a small ball of light that was a girl with brown pigtails and yellow and black clothing. "I'm gonna take a look outside, I could use the fresh air." She was about to leave when a pile of sand rose up and took a humanoid form.

"Best not." He said, looking to the stairs. "He's coming back with two new allies." A high pitched and blood thirsty laugh rang out, making the cat woman and the sand figure look up to the long haired, pitch black man with a dual sided scythe. Next to him was a gaunt man wrapped in chains carrying a large white slab on his back and a heavy metal ball.

"Who cares about numbers?" The laughing man asked. "Why don't I go out there and handle this myself?" He boasted, earning a snort from the formerly sleeping giant of a man.

"Shut up. Rushing into this is foolish." He said, trying to return to his nap.

"An impatient man is so lame." The small fairy girl said. Suddenly, the sound of the entrance opening drew their attention as three figures came in.

"Welcome back." A girl in a white kimono greeted, with long brown hair and two large bells at her side. The men that came in had one with white skin, a white coat with a thick fur collar with long fingernails, one with teal green hair and a pale blue kimono with an icy blue X on his face, and one with orange skin on a shirtless body with dark stone geysers along his arms, chest, and back with fiery hair.

"I've brought some new friends, look after them." The pale man said to the bell girl. He went further in to join his allies while the other two got acquainted with the others.

"Hey!" The pink cat called out to the pale man. "How much longer do you want us to wait down here?" The man started walking toward her.

"You must be patient a little while longer, our remaining allies will join us soon." He said as he got in front of the girl. Just as she was about to protest, he opened his palm in front of her face and silenced her. Once he had her focus, he curled his fingers and said his promise. "The era of the Shinigami will end soon."

 **(One mile away from said cave)**

"And lost the signal... great." Urahara sighed as he scanned the forest before him. "Why did I rush this, I never rush my devices!" He complained to no one in particular. He was following the weird Reiatsu he found yesterday, but it managed to disappear. Not helped by the residual mass energy of the army of Hollows that attacked yesterday. "At least Ginjo is getting me the data on Ichigo's alterations, that should brighten up my night. That boy has come a long way." He smiled with nostalgia as he thought back to training him from his childhood. He was snapped back to the present when he felt something on his right arm. He looked at his limb and felt it before freezing. "I should probably head back." He whispered before dashing back to Seireitei, to the archives of registered Shinigami. He felt something happen to his connection to Benihime, and the message on his arm gave him a bad feeling.

 _'No choice.'_

 **(Squad Ten Barracks)**

 _'What was that about?'_ Hitsugaya asked himself after trying to speak with Hyorinmaru when the connection severed and the dragon disappeared. Unknown to him, many other Soul Reapers were facing similar losses with their Zanpakuto. Some thought nothing of it, others felt the need to be cautious about it. His lieutenant... was the former.

"Come on Haineko!" Rangiku whined at her sword that was in the jabbed into the floor, looking around the office for her... something cause she couldn't manifest her spirit. He knew that much about her level of ability. "I know I promised we could go shopping in the Human world but one day of training isn't enough to convince the captain!" Toshiro rolled his eyes as he entered the office to see the commotion. "And if this is because I didn't jump Ichigo's bones yesterday, sorry but I'm not gonna give it up just because of a few nice words... or a godly massage... or... hey captain." She said when she noticed her mortified superior officer. "That was just... uh..."

"I don't need to know the details Rangiku." He said as his lieutenant fell into the couch, looking justly embarrassed. "And yes, you'd need to do a lot more work before I give you leave for the human world." The peach haired lieutenant let out a small cry of disappointment just as Isane and Momo entered the room.

"Hello Rangiku, Shiro." Hinamori said, greeting her two friends.

 _'Why does she refuse to call me captain?'_ He wondered for what was probably the thousandth time regarding the girl. "How are you Momo? What happened those three days in the world of the Living?"

"Lots of denial and lots of crying." She said, embarrassed by the situation. "It took some doing, but I'm ready to get back to my duties as a lieutenant. Captain Shinji sure is generous to let me keep the position." She said, releasing a nervous laugh and showing a certain lack of faith in her skills.

"He likely believes that you are truly capable of the position, you just need confidence in yourself." Rangiku chimed in, relieved for the distraction away from her own embarrassment. "So, what brings you two along?"

"This does." Hinamori said as she gave Rangiku a sheet of paper. "There's going to be a lieutenants meeting soon, I can't wait to see this 'Ishida' that lieutenant Kurosaki told me about."

"Giving up his lieutenant's position for a seat in the first division." Rangiku mused, thinking about the hybrid that was worming his way into her thoughts more often lately. "All to focus on his training... that boy is dedicated." She said with a smile, snapping out of her daydream when Isane reminded them of her presence.

"Rangiku, what were you doing with your Zanpakuto?" The tall lieutenant asked, looking at the blade that was stabbed into the floor.

"Well, with our enemies getting stronger and smarter, I figured it was time to take initiative and train." Rangiku said, gaining some measure of shock from the other lieutenants. "I was making progress yesterday, but now she refuses to even talk to me."

"You're having troubles with your Zanpakuto too?" Isane asked, resting a hand on the hilt of her sword. "My Itegumo has been slow to respond as well for the past few days." Toshiro felt some dots connecting in his mind. Haineko's complete absence, Itegumo's slow response, his Hiyorinmaru cutting off their connection so suddenly? This needed investigating and he intended to do just that. No matter how much the girls tempted him with sweet bean buns and tea.

 **(Squad 1 Barracks)**

 _'Another four hours.'_ Yamamoto thought as he looked at the hourglass. Eight hours ago, Ichigo took the most dangerous procedure he ever thought could happen, a complete rewrite of his past. Memories and abilities, the very biology and spirituality of a Quincy, just changed with a single swipe of a sword. If this works, the Quincy that could be freed, the deaths that might be prevented, it would go a long way to atoning for his own sins. It was an amazing power Tsukishima has, and also completely terrifying. Should he ever chose to rebel, the consequences would be catastrophic. Which only serves to remind him of the threat of Yhwach. Ichigo needed to be as ready as he could, he needed more training, he needed a true Zanpakuto. He's gone this long without them, it's time to attain his true blades. His musing was cut short as he felt a few familiar, and at the same time unknown, presences come to his domain. "Reveal yourselves." He ordered, not wanting to spare much patience when his nerves are already frayed with this damned experiment of Urahara's. His lieutenant was immediately at his side and went in front of the door, ready for any attack. What came out, however, was not what he was expecting.

"Captain Commander. A pleasure." Said a tall woman with violet hair in corkscrew pigtails, an eyepatch, and a dress with a large skull embroidered on the front. Next to her was a younger girl with the same hair color that was dressed as a ninja with only one eye visible which was the same one that the older of the two was missing, two young boys in blue robes with tall hats with silver hair and green eyes, a tall pale woman with looped hair on her head and seemed like a mannequin, and a figure obscured by a green cloak. "You will be coming with us." Before Sasakibe could react, the young ninja appeared behind him and struck him unconscious.

 _'I can still commune with Ryujin Jakka,'_ Yamamoto thought to himself, _'so either he's not here, or he's waiting for me to drop my guard.'_ "Normally I'd take disciplinary actions and show you how to properly behave yourselves, especially in front of your elders. But you can tell that fool leading you, 'He'll never be freed, you should worry about the hybrid.'" They all stiffened at the declaration, which gave Yamamoto enough time to erect a Kido barrier around himself. Trapped within his pyramid of green light, he forced himself to wait. In four hours, either they'd survive or there won't be a Seireitei anymore.

 **(Sokyoku Hill)**

 _'Benihime is missing and the only thing I've found that was remotely close to this was a Hollow that was killed with Kaien.'_ Urahara drove his mind into overdrive, trying to decipher an answer for why he seems to have lost contact with his Zanpakuto spirit. His research had to wait as there was a sudden order for most every Soul Reaper that gained Shikai, at least, go to the execution hill for a surprise meeting. Most every captain and lieutenant was there, a couple of third seats, and Homura and Shizuku. The only ones not there were Isshin and Uryu, who refused to leave the Human world for fear that Aizen had enough time to prepare. Everyone around him was wondering the same thing, talking about the matter with each other, 'Why did Yamamoto call this meeting?' On a gamble, he asked the question plaguing him. "Is anyone else having trouble with their Zanpakuto?"

"... Huh?" The many Shinigami around him asked as each one tried to contact their sword spirits and receiving only silence in return. The only odd one out was Byakuya, who was looking more shocked than others before regaining a cold look in his eyes.

 _'That's not suspicious.'_ The scientist thought sarcastically as the sounds of footsteps alerted them to a new figure coming to them through the fog and his tracker was beeping wildly. Soon it was revealed to be lieutenant Sasakibe, but he seemed unconscious and carried by some force. Then a man, with long fingernails dressed in all white, appeared behind the gathered Soul Reapers. _'He's the source! Likely the reason our Zanpakuto have been reacting strangely.'_

"The demi Vizard?" Mayuri leaned in to ask Urahara, now wearing a golden headdress with his hair stylized into a pharaoh's cloth crown. "The reason for your earlier question then." Coming to a similar conclusion to Urahara.

"Likely mind control, but we'll have to fight against our own Zanpakuto. And likely without Shikai." He responded while Komamura was demanding answers.

"That's irritating." The deranged man sighed before the white man unleashed a gust of wind against them.

"You seem like you might be a decent warm-up." Kenpachi growled as he brushed the wind aside with his own gust. "Try to entertain me punk."

"Bankai!" Komamura growled, creating the armored giant behind him "Kokujo Tengen Myo'o! Hold him still Zaraki!" The wolf growled as he brought his blade down, the giant almost mirroring his actions. Zaraki noticed this and dashed to Sajin, pushing him out of the way and catching the blade.

 _'This feels heavier than when he normally swings it.'_ Kenpachi idly noted before tightening his grip and getting into a tugging battle with the giant.

"Our Zanpakuto are fighting against us!" Urahara yelled out as the giant exploded into steam and reemerged as a giant red figure with flame in his mouth and eyes, with two large bolas connected by ropes on his side.

"Tenken?" Sajin asked, confused and a little heartbroken, just as the giant attacked him and forcing the wolf on the defensive. He got Komamura's arm in his ropes as he pulled the man beast off balance and about to lay a finishing blow, until he was kicked back by Zaraki.

"Get back up wolf, this isn't the time to get distracted." He warned as the man in white let out a chuckle.

"It's just as that man stated." He said, raising one hand to his face. "The Shinigami and their Zanpakuto have been separated. I've freed them from your control." He extended his arm as a series of explosions went off in the distances, the cries of the injured and clangs of battle ringing throughout the Seireitei. "And now they are your enemies. Ready to strike back at the ones that have enslaved them. Gaze upon their true form!" He announced as the Zanpakuto revealed themselves. There were new additions, a man with peacock feathers along his arms with tanned fabric wrapped around his head and a woman with horns and heavy white winter clothing with a chest that gave Rangiku a run for her money. From the Soul Reapers themselves, came a man completely covered in Samurai armor, a golden child with blank eyes and moth wings, a mummy with a pharaoh's mask that was walking backwards, a large red oni, a hulking being with cylinders in his back, a red skinned woman with the lower body of a snake, a skeleton in ragged clothing, a tall gaunt figure that seemed to be wrapped in gold with a large beak, a girl with a bee like mask and large calves, one dressed in an icy white kimono with skin as white as snow, and something that deeply disturbed everyone. Yachiru Kusajishi, otherwise known as Nozarashi, without a smile or sense of innocence. Everyone could feel the hate and anger from Zaraki as he stepped forward with Byakuya joining him.

"Enough waiting, who are you?" Byakuya demanded.

"And what makes you so confident you'll be making it out of here alive?" Zaraki growled, furious with the loss of one of his most precious people. The man commanding the Zanpakuto looked at the assembly of Soul Reapers and answered.

"I'm known as Muramasa, and today marks the end of your reign over the Zanpakuto." He opened up his hand and summoned a sword from thin air. "From now on, it'll be the Zanpakuto who rule over the Soul Reapers." He was about to stab it into the ground when he remembered the warning some of his allies gave him that seemed to shake them with fear. "And who is this 'hybrid' I should be so wary of?"

"That'd be me." He heard from behind him. The Zanpakuto turned around to see Ichigo Kurosaki, standing at the very edge of the cliff they were at and directly behind them. He was stretching his arm and shoulders, causing his bones to pop rapidly. "So, who do I break first?"

 **(Ichigo's previous location)**

 _'3, 2, 1, there.'_ Ginjo thought as the contract keeping Ichigo asleep finished its time. He sent the accumulated data to the labs back at the SRDI, and had Riruka permit him in the dollhouse. Inside, Giriko was ready to reestablish the sleeping contract should Ichigo react violently while Tsukishima was ready for the next part. "Ichigo, how are you?" Ginjo asked, the scanners already picking up the brain activity.

"Had one hell of a nap and a dull throb in my head." He responded from inside the tube, stretching himself out. "What happened? I remember flirting with Rangiku, but then I blacked out."

"Some idiot dropped a ton of Sekkiseki stone on your head." Tsukishima lied smoothly. "It broke into pieces and you went out like a light."

"And since you clearly remembered recent events, let's check something harder." Ginjo suggested. "Like heritage." The Fullbringers nodded to each other, ready to act if and when necessary. "Give us the history of the Quincy." Ichigo closed his eyes and seemed to have a bit of a migraine, putting everyone on edge.

"Roughly 1000 years ago, a baby was born that could do little more than breath." Ichigo started, the tension in the room getting thicker. "Anyone the came into contact with him was miraculously healed, and some even gained powers later on. That child was Yhwach, the strongest Quincy and son of the Soul King. He was believed to be the 'Father of all Quincy', but that's not true." Ginjo stole a quick glance to the scans, so far everything was still green. "He was just the first and the strongest. A Quincy is made when a powerful soul being like a strong Shinigami and a human have a child. The residual Reishi strengthens the baby until they gain the ability to see and fight spirits by manipulating Reishi into physical forms and the strong ones can manifest weapons and others applications. Yhwach tried to unite all of the Quincy under his banner but two families in particular managed to avoid him, the Ishida and Kurosaki. My father is another strong Soul Reaper that married my Quincy mother and made me that much stronger and closer to my Shinigami roots. Does that answer your questions?" The Fullbringers looked at their monitors one last time before opening the capsule and releasing the hybrid.

"Well, everything checks out Ichigo." Tsukishima said, trying to help him out. "Though you may want to take it easy for a little bit." He noticed Ichigo wasn't listening to him as soon stood up straight under his own power, something that began to radiate.

"I have to go, my people need me." He said before disappearing in a burst of speed, destroying the dollhouse and returning them to their original size.

"NOOO!" Riruka cried out. "You can't do this! You can't die, Labby!" She wailed through tears.

 _'A terrible reference, mild discomfort in my hips, and we rank below a dollhouse.'_ Ginjo thought dryly. _'Why am I doing this again?'_

 **(Current scene)**

"Volunteers?" Ichigo asked, getting the gist that this guy called Muramasa had 'freed' the Zanpakuto. None of them moved so Ichigo started walking towards Muramasa. "None? Whatever, I can wait. What I can't wait for is where my sensei is." The Zanpakuto parted as the hybrid boldly strode to the man responsible for the newest mess he would probably clean up. "So why don't you tell us where Yamamoto is." The white man and Ichigo glared at each other when the stood face to face. Muramasa was unimpressed, the boy seemed weak and rather arrogant, but he was fast.

"Genryusai Yamamoto has been sealed away." He answered, not gaining a reaction from the boy. "When we approached his Zanpakuto, Ryujin Jakka, he refused to cooperate with us. So we had our allies Kat-"

"You expect me to believe that crap?" Ichigo interrupted, focusing on Muramasa while a man dressed in robes with a shrine on his back was moving behind him. "One of the most powerful Soul Reapers and you expect me to believe that he was 'sealed' away?"

"You may not believe it," Muramasa started when his ally aimed to strike at Ichigo from behind, "but that is the-" Ichigo was suddenly next to the spirit about to attack him, with said spirit flying back from the punch it received. Now Muramasa was shocked and ready to believe the warnings about the hybrid. _'I couldn't even follow him and he struck down Gonryumaru so easily!'_ Then a burning bola wrapped around Ichigo's arm. He looked over to see Tenken pulling on the rope connecting them, and Ichigo did not budge.

"You think that glare's working?" He asked as the green furred woman began to swing a familiar serrated whip sword at him. Ichigo wrapped his arm around the rope and yanked, pulling Tenken along and throwing him into the girl he felt was Zabimaru... or at least half of Zabimaru. The other half was trying to launch a sneak attack. He let the hit land, but the strike only yielded torn clothes and sparks. He turned to look the red haired snake kid in the eye before kicking him in the face and sending him flying. Then Ichigo felt an intense heat, no where near Ryujin Jakka but noticeable. He saw an orange skinned figure sprout spike like geysers of flames from his chest. He dodged and slammed the Zanpakuto's head into the ground. "I recognized most of these guys attacking me, but who are you?"

"That's Raika." Everyone looked over to Amagai, who had his hand raised. "He's my Zanpakuto." Ichigo shrugged and was about to continue his pummeling before the other Zanpakuto that were attacking him attempted an all out assault. Attempted and failed as he moved with such speed he landed an Ikkotsu punch on each of them at nearly the same time and sent them flying all over the Seireitei.

"I almost get Zaraki's boredom with weaklings." He griped until he felt parts of him get wrapped up, but no binds could be seen. "Neat." He said as the remaining Zanpakuto got between him and the remaining captains.

"You truly are powerful." Muramasa said, almost hungrily. "I wonder what your Zanpakuto has to say about you."

"I'll give you ten seconds to do your thing before I break out of this and kill you." Ichigo said, sounding annoyed and bored. _'Oh god, I'm actually curious about this. I'm becoming Urahara!'_ He thought in terror as Muramasa began his ritual.

"Now hear my voice, follow your instincts and release your soul from this body." He said as Ichigo's Reishi swirled around him. "Discard your-" He was about to continue before Ichigo's hand wrapped around his throat.

"Ten seconds passed." Ichigo said as his fingers tightened around Muramasa's throat. He would've continued before his arm started coming apart. He quickly broke his other arm free and severed his arm before more could unravel.

"You will stay put Ichigo Kurosaki." The hybrid looked at a mannequin woman in loose robes and looped hair on her head, bearing a Reiatsu he was all to familiar with. Benihime, Urahara's Zanpakuto and he was well aware of her Bankai powers. His arm restored itself and he lifted his hands above his head, letting Muramasa continue.

"Discard your fear," The blade said between coughing fits, "look ahead. Go forth, do not stop." Ichigo actually felt like something was being pulled from him as Muramasa continued. "Run and you will die, hesitate and you will die." He roughly dug his hand into Ichigo's spirit, earning a grunt of discomfort but no screams of pain. "Come now, Zangetsu!" He pulled out a rope of Reishi from within Ichigo as the power erupted, creating a fog of dust. Ichigo was hunched slightly, but stood up straight soon enough.

"Been awhile since we actually talked, how have you been?" He asked, facing a figure that wore a long white coat with a black fur collar and cuffs, with baggy hakama pants and a black mask with bull horns. "Zangetsu."

 **(Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers)**

 _Mayuri's Reason for a New Look_

"Now let's see, if we adjusted the ratio here than we can finally make a vitamin supplement that tastes good and is actually effective." Urahara whispered to himself as a large explosion rocked the lab. He put it out of his mind, they were a common occurrence for him, until he caught a familiar scent of burning flesh. He looked to his side and flinched slightly. "Need a new face Mayuri?" He asked, earning a nod from the faceless figure. "Take as much time as you need... please."


	63. Lord of Swords

**A/N: Before anyone calls BS on what I've done, Muramasa's ability is reliant on the weakness of the heart. If someone is in a state of serenity with themself, then it is infinitely harder for him to use his power on them. Thus, with who he had to manipulate, it's likely he's already taxing himself with how many Zanpakuto and how many of them are really powerful and content. Example: there is nothing more important to Nozarashi than Kenpachi and Hyorinmaru had to get amnesia to side with Muramasa, and he still wanted to find his master. Hollows are creatures based on instinct, so it'd be likely that it helps in making one immune. In short, Muramasa is already at a breaking point with most of the spirits. Most everything else that isn't here plays out like in the anime, like Renji vs Zabimaru.  
**

 **Soon, I'll be doing an Other Awakenings entry involving Zangetsu and Shirayuki. With help from my good friend Whackybiscuit.**

Lord of Swords

 **(Meeting between Zanpakuto and Shinigami)**

 _'So much power!'_ Muramasa thought in awe of the spirit he had unleashed. _'With him I can finally get to Yamamoto. Soon, you will be freed.'_ Most of the other Zanpakuto seem a little apprehensive around the blade, and he understood why. Aside from the amount of power, it was dark and hungry. Almost as if it was ready to consume everything around it. Some other Zanpakuto seemed to be looking at him with some confusion, but also longing. "Welcome com-" He started to say, keeping up the image of the freedom fighter, but he froze when the dark figure spoke.

"Get out of here." Zangetsu simply said while creating two blades in his hands, one long Khyber knife blade with a hollowed out portion in the middle of the blade and a smaller trench knife the size of his arm with an enclosed handle. "You'll only be in my way." Most of the Zanpakuto wanted to heed his words, others felt like they should push their chance.

"Zangetsu, we have a chance to end it all here." Benihime started. "I can still-" She was silenced when Zangetsu's Kyber blade found her neck and was ready to cut through it.

"No one is killing the king," He stated coldly while his Reiatsu burned like fire, "but me." He pushed the mannequin girl away and faced Ichigo again. "Now go, you'll only get killed if you stay." Many Soul Reapers and Zanpakuto began to either flee or attack the other side while getting as far from the two hybrids as possible. Muramasa glared at Zangetsu, concerned about that 'king' comment until he was dragged away by Yachiru and Shirayuki.

"Zangetsu always uses the 'horse and king' analogy when referring to himself and Ichigo." Nozarashi said in a lifeless tone. "Until he wins, Ichigo will still be called 'king'."

"That's just who Zangetsu is." Shirayuki added as they fled. Muramasa didn't seem convinced, but the power radiating from the two was enough to convince him to get as far away as he could.

 **(With Ichigo and Zangetsu)**

"So, why are you rebelling?" Ichigo asked his lifelong companion, staring into those cold, hungry eyes behind that fearsome mask.

"Sick of playing horse, want to be my own king, stuff like that." Zangetsu answered, charging a Cero between his horns. Ichigo responded by readying a Getsuga Tensho, both attacks forming from the ambient Reishi and their own power. With a roar they fired their attacks at each other and formed a massive explosive blast from the collision, the shockwave destroying the remains of Sokyoku Hill, most of the buildings in the immediate vicinity, and fractured much of the Seireitei.

 _'Old man's going to be pissed about this when he sees it.'_ Ichigo sighed mentally as he saw the destruction. He and Zangetsu then used high speed movements to dodge and attack each other, creating shockwaves with every clash. _"So what's really going on?"_ The hybrid asked through their mental connection once the two got into a blade lock.

" _That emo prick is manipulating the other Zanpakuto."_ The sword answered as they continued to fight, backing off to fire thousands of arrows at the other. _"I felt it when he was 'calling' out to me."_ While keeping up the image of them fighting, Ichigo got a good look at the battlefield. The Zanpakuto were easily overpowering most of the Shinigami, with only most captains and lieutenants able to fight back. He did catch a glimpse of Byakuya being chased by a samurai with thousands of flower petals coming from his sword hilt, and Ganju throwing fireworks at a giant sand figure. _"From the looks of it, he takes the main weakness or hate they have and uses it to put them under his thrall."_

" _And you're unaffected?"_ Ichigo continued as they directed their fight to get in the way of most of the Zanpakuto attacking the weaker Soul Reapers, pacifying them with much more fearsome displays of power. _"Anyone else?"_

" _Hard to say."_ Zangetsu charged another Getsuga through his swords while Ichigo mimicked the action. They collided with each other and exploded. A loud snap preceded what resembled a nuclear explosion, leaving the two with horrific burns and missing limbs, which were already healing rapidly. _"Maybe because I'm not a traditional Zanpakuto blade, we have no reason to hate each other, or because I'm too strong for him. Either way, I'm not under his control."_

" _So, you're planning to infiltrate and gather intelligence?"_ Ichigo asked as the two settled down as the remaining Soul Reapers fled to the Squad 4 Barracks, which were somehow still standing, and the Zanpakuto fled Seireitei altogether.

" _Might as well."_ Zangetsu responded, relaxing now that they didn't need to keep up the act. _"Something about Muramasa doesn't add up and I don't get to spend nearly enough time around the other Zanpakuto."_

" _You guys socialize?"_ Ichigo asked as he got ready to leave.

" _Course we do."_ The blade responded. _"Sometimes we enter each others worlds once we're in proximity, and there's an entire dimension where we gather at will though stability is questionable. And Engetsu is as annoying as your dad, let me tell you."_

"And now I have nightmares." Ichigo said aloud as the smoke and dust began to dissipate. "I'll see you Zangetsu."

"Goodbye Ichigo." The two hybrids separated after that, Ichigo heading for Squad 4 while Zangetsu headed out to find the other Zanpakuto.

 **(Squad 4 Barracks)**

"Get these men to the OR, they need surgery." Unohana calmly ordered, making her squad move to obey. She soon joined the remaining captains and a few of the lieutenants to receive a damage report. "How bad is it?"

"Squad barracks 2 and 12 are still standing." Kyoraku answer, taking command in lieu of Yamamoto. "Squad 14 is still functioning due to it being so widespread in the Rukon, although they have been attacked in one district in particular. Surprised anything is still standing after that fight between Ichigo and his Zanpakuto."

"Master took a shine to him for a reason Shunsui." Ukitake said, hoping to alleviate the situation.

"I would've held back, but we needed to clear everyone out." Ichigo said, appearing before them. "Good news and bad news. Good new is... where's Byakuya and Zaraki?" He asked, seeing most of the captains except for Byakuya and Kenpachi.

"Byakuya has yet to appear and Zaraki needed to be restrained." Soi-Fon answered, followed by a loud angry and muffled roar that was Kenpachi. "He's not happy about losing Yachiru."

"Right, good news is that the Zanpakuto are not rebelling." Ichigo said, earning a sigh of relief and surprise from all the captains. "Bad news is-"

"They're being controlled." Urahara continued, earning a nod from Ichigo. "That explains this." Kisuke pulled down his sleeve to reveal the phrase 'No Choice' written in stitches in his arm. "Benihime's Bankai is 'restructuring' allowing me to take apart and rebuild anything she touches. She wrote down this hint when I was searching for the anomaly that we now know to be Muramasa."

"How did you figure this out Ichigo?" Rukia asked, supporting her captain. "We watched Muramasa turn Zangetsu against you."

"You saw Zangetsu manifest." Ichigo responded. "We made it look like he was under their command so he could get answers, like what is really going on. Zangetsu never betrayed me."

"Any idea why?" Shinji asked, curious as to what made any Zanpakuto exempt from Muramasa's influence.

"Maybe Muramasa's overtaxing himself, Zangetsu's just too strong, or because he's not a pure Shinigami Zanpakuto." The hybrid suggested. "We'll just have to wait and see from there. In the meantime, I suggest every Soul Reaper should fight their own Zanpakuto. Zangetsu says Muramasa takes the weak link of the bond between Shinigami and Zanpakuto to take control of them. Might be enlightening for most Soul Reapers." Soi-Fon pushed off the wall and began to walk off.

"The able bodied of squad 2 will take first watch, figure out whose next amongst yourselves." She said before disappearing.

"Rukia, let's gather what Shinigami we can and ready them for the next shift." Ukitake ordered as he went off to find who he could.

"Yes sir." Rukia responded, following her captain. Kyoraku and Ichigo faced each other.

"Ichigo, keep try to keep damage to a minimum." The acting leader ordered. "While I agree it would be for the best for each Soul Reaper to face their own Zanpakuto, we can't waste any time. If you come across any, bring them down." Ichigo nodded mutely to the captain. "Good, now get to a vantage point. Rest if you need it, but I want you ready to fight at a moment's notice."

 **(With Zaraki: The next day)**

"When I see that bastard, I'm going to carve him into pieces!" The Kenpachi growled as he ran throughout the Seireitei. Byakuya was still missing and they had yet to find where the Zanpakuto were hiding. Someone suggested jogging, and he's been running for the past five hours. He was mad before, losing his surrogate daughter and sword spirit, but when he heard they were under Muramasa's mental manipulation, he became livid. For his own sake, Unohana put some of his bells back in his hair. They were only reactive to people that had strength on par with his own, so the only ones that could make them ring were herself, Ichigo, Zangetsu, and Nozarashi. And it started to ring when he finally stopped running. He closed his eye and felt _her_ , coming straight ahead like he would always do. When he opened his eyes, he saw the pink haired little girl that was his Zanpakuto spirit. Her eyes were blank and lifeless, but she was crying constantly.

"Hello Zaraki." She said, hollow and cold, glaring at the Kenpachi with her lifeless eyes.

"What was it that Muramasa had to use?" He asked his sword. "What did he use to turn you against me Yachiru?" Her movements grew shaky as she grabbed her small blade at her side, the sounds of crying starting to come.

"You always wanted to be alone." She answered, pulling her sword out and creating a large skeleton with a line of bone splitting the skull in half vertically and a large furry ball with only its eyes visible, both of which carried a blade. "I was always by your side, but you never relied on me. Why did you hate me Kenny?" Zaraki felt like his heart was crushed, but he stood strong and tall.

"I'm sorry, Nozarashi." He said, calling out the name of his Zanpakuto. "The only thing I wanted was to fight, to prolong them as much as possible. I distanced myself from you in that pursuit of combat, but you found a way to be beside me anyway." He never once reached for his sword as he opened his Shihakusho and dropped his guard. "If you truly hate me then come and kill me now, because I will not fight you. You were the only one to stay by my side throughout everything." He closed his eyes and accepted what was to come. All of Seireitei heard Yachiru's heartbreaking yell.

 **(Kira vs Wabisuke)**

"Ichigo and his Zanpakuto did a number on the entire city." Kira whispered in fearful awe as he made his patrol through the remains of Seireitei. It was his last district as he tried to get a full scope of the damage from the attack last night, and even the functioning buildings were heavily damaged. If Aizen were to attack now they'd be like lambs to the slaughter, defenseless and weak. He kept running until he heard a familiar sound of chains rattling. A harsh melody that reminded him of the weights that crushed a man's soul. He looked ahead and saw the gaunt figure of a man, carrying a giant white slab of rock on his back with a large steel ball that probably weighed twice what the stone did, and carrying a hooked sword, shambling toward him. "Wabisuke."

"Kira." The two greeted each other, both with a level of disdain. Kira with the betrayal of his weapon and Wabisuke with the contempt for his former master.

"I won't ask why you chose to side with Muramasa." Izuru continued as they came closer to each other, readying to fight. "Any of the reasons I loathe myself come to mind. I couldn't stop captain Ichimaru from leaving, I latched onto captain Otoribashi the moment he took over the 3rd division instead of becoming captain myself, I could hardly protect my friends during Ichigo's attack on the Seireitei, I know I am pathetic Wabisuke."

"Then there is no need to talk." The tortured Zanpakuto said, just before Kira appeared before him and unleashing a barrage of strikes. Wabisuke easily blocked these attacks, curious as to why his former master would use such a pointless tactic when it would render the blade in his hand useless. Kira finally ended his assault and the Zanpakuto felt his feet being pulled out from under him.

"Bakudo #4, Hainawa." Kira whispered as he tripped his Zanpakuto and angled the sword's edge over Wabisuke's neck. "I know I'm pathetic, but I've learned from my losses!" He yelled as he let the sword's increased weight drop like a guillotine on Wabisuke's neck. His head separated from his body and both disappeared to reveal the hooked blade of his shikai. The lieutenant stood his hooked blade up and sat down in front of it. "I don't mind that I was never made captain and frankly, I'm not too sure why I was made lieutenant. I don't think I have what it take to even be a leader." He grasped his blade as it returned to his soul. "Some people are meant to lead, like captains Kuchiki, Otoribashi, Yamamoto, even captain Kyoraku despite his laziness. Others are just meant to follow, like Momo and myself. But I don't feel ashamed for that. Those that lead are the ones that direct us to greatness, while those that follow are the ones that build the foundation of that greatness. Those thoughts, they lift my burden just a little Wabisuke." He finished with a smile, basking in the wind as he let that thought sink in.

" _Then do us both a favor and stop being so depressing."_ Wabisuke groaned, earning a small chuckle from his wielder.

 **(With Urahara)**

"Fascinating." Mayuri said with glee as he analyzed the raw data pouring before him. "It seems that our Zanpakuto spirits have been completely removed from us and now exist as separate entities." He had several probes and jacks inserted to his skull and body to examine the state of the Shinigami after Muramasa's alleged liberation. Most of the time he and Urahara spent at their division was spent restoring what systems they prioritized, monitoring and defenses. Urahara himself was keeping an eye on the surveillance monitors to try to find the hiding place of the Zanpakuto and the fights that were occurring. Right now, Izuru and Wabisuke met, Renji was fighting the two halves of Zabimaru, and Ichigo found someone they thought missing.

"Seems like that's the case, though we may need to change that theory." Urahara said before typing out a command and sending the video feed to Mayuri, now watching Renji fighting with his shikai. "We have been separated, but if we prove ourselves to our Zanpakuto in some facet and regain that respect then we'll get our shikai at least."

"So Muramasa doesn't completely sever the connection... seems like the theory of favor is that the Soul Reaper in question has no personal troubles." Mayuri sighed, wondering what severed his connection to his Ashizogi Jizou. "That might ease the concerns of the Zanpakuto being defeated and us losing them."

"We'll have to test that." Urahara agreed while shifting the feeds to see Hisagi managing to flee from his Kazeshini and finding Muramasa, who seemed to be having trouble staying corporeal. "Maybe Zangetsu can do that, he'll be finding their hiding place soon enough." He said, settling on the fight between lieutenants Matsumoto and Hinamori against their Zanpakuto.

 **(Rangiku and Momo vs Haineko and Tobiume)**

"I told you Tobiume!" Momo yelled out, unconsciously summoning her shikai. "I'm done with being weak!" She swung her blade and countered the fireballs that her blade spirit sent at her. The two were fighting for a good while in terms of actual combat. "I'm tired of always being the one protected, tired of getting all the pity, tired of being that little girl Aizen took advantage of!" She yelled as she forced her blade on the defensive. "And I refuse to think that any part of my being, separate or otherwise, still thinks I'm alright with being that pathetic." She pointed her pronged saber at her bell wielding spirit. "I may be a gentle person, but I am still a lieutenant. And I will not back down anymore!"

"She seems better." Rangiku mused as she and Haineko watched the two petite girls clash, settling their own disputes. "So, did you really rebel because I didn't 'ride till my legs gave out'?" She asked her catgirl sword spirit, who promptly scoffed.

"No." She denied, not looking her former wielder in the face. "Not entirely. Certainly a factor but it plays into my biggest gripe with you!" The ash cat declared, now facing Rangiku. "You used to be so much more active, so full of life and youth. Then you became a lieutenant to that lazy bum of a captain and turned into such a killjoy. I'd thought you'd go back to your usual self when that brat became captain, but then you just turned into a lazy drinker. You stopped being fun, you got old!" Rangiku glared at her sword as she then shook her head and continued. "Even now, you're just sitting on your ass instead of pursuing that hot guy that's clearly worming his way into your heart. If Gin thought about you that way, he wouldn't have asked Ichigo to be the better man. You were his little sister and nothing more. The only excuse you have left is that you're holding back. 'Oh I'm X times his age' or 'I'm a lieutenant' or 'it'd be unprofessional'. He clearly doesn't care and thinks you're still one of the sexiest women he's seen and he's married a lieutenant while being a lieutenant himself, with a harem." Haineko continued to lash out at her mistress. "Try taking that plunge and stop teasing him! Open up your heart again! Or don't. I'll take him if you're too much of a pussy. And not the fun kind." She challenged vulgarly and earning a blush from her Shinigami. She was about to attack before getting hit by her ally.

"Look out!" Tobiume cried out as she slammed into Haineko from the side. "Did your flabby body make it too hard to dodge?" She rudely insulted her teammate, just before she was bound in kido wrappings.

"Rangiku, are you hurt?" Momo asked, seeing how red Matsumoto's face was. "Shall we take them back or have them return to us?"

"I say neither." Another voice suggested before the entire area was engulfed in a suffocating Reiatsu. As soon as it appeared, it faded and the two lieutenants saw the black masked and horned visage of Zangetsu. He brought up a clawed finger before slicing through the kido binds like wet paper. "I'll be taking them and leaving." He said simply before doing just that, grasping them on the shoulders and disappearing from the spot.

 **(Zanpakuto Hideout)**

"A cave of Sekkiseki stone." Zangetsu mused as he entered the hideaway of the Zanpakuto. Inside he heard the remaining Zanpakuto talk about losing Wabisuke and Zabimaru as well as discussing their latest addition, a Shinigami captain. _'Now that's interesting.'_ He thought as he went further inside to see Byakuya declare his intent to follow his instincts and pride, just the same as the Zanpakuto.

"Just because you helped my escape of the other Soul Reapers doesn't mean we'll automatically trust you." Muramasa declared as the other Zanpakuto readied their weapons.

"If you want to prove yourself Byakuya Kuchiki, it must be something drastic." The man in samurai armor, Senbonzakura if he had to guess, stated. "A Zanpakuto slain by anyone but their wielder will be gone for good." He took a moment to scan the group and found his target. "Slay your sister's Zanpakuto." The room gasped as the red skinned lamia and the skeleton in rags moved in front of Shirayuki.

"What are you talking about?!" Demanded the snake woman. "We're not letting anyone hurt big sis!" The skeleton rattled his jaw in agreement as the serpent produced a curved dagger like snake fangs and water while the skeleton pulled out a pitch black scythe.

"Seikuken, Moku, relax." The large man, Houzukimaru stated. "Byakuya loves his sister too much for him to just kill her Zanpakuto."

".tset tcefrep eht eb ll'ti yhw si hcihW" The inverted mummy stated, automatically identifying as Sakanade. The other Zanpakuto grinned in anticipation of striking down Byakuya when he fails to prove himself, while others seemed less convinced. Suzumebachi, the little fairy girl, seemed distraught herself.

"Zangetsu." The hybrid blade looked at Tobiume, who was clutching at his robes with Haineko and looking at him with pleading eyes. "Is this right? We're turning against our own simply to test one of the Shinigami we're rebelling against!"

"Don't worry." Zangetsu assured them. "The only thing this will test is how much I hurt them." He said, just as Byakuya viciously attacked Shirayuki. Byakuya held the upper hand until Shirayuki began to use her Tsukishiro ability. Eventually Byakuya managed to get behind her with a flashstep evasion move and trapped her in the kido spell, Rikujokoro.

"If it's for the sake of my pride, there's nothing I won't destroy." Byakuya declared as he was about to cut through the ice woman.

"And this is where I draw the line." Zangetsu said, just before moving to save Shirayuki at the last second. "Sorry for the wait my dear." He whispered to her, as she took the moment to realize she's still alive.

"Zangetsu!" She cheered in joy, wrapping her arms around him as he freed her from the spell. He returned to the assembly of Zanpakuto spirits along with Byakuya.

"He was really about to kill her." Muramasa mused. "A Soul Reaper without their Zanpakuto is as good as de-" He was stopped as Zangetsu punched him in the throat and sent him flying into the cave walls. Just as the other Zanpakuto were about to react, Zangetsu flashed behind them with blood dripping from his claws. Most of the Zanpakuto dropped to their knees as blood spurted from their chests. The only ones unaffected were the ones that protested the callous attack on one of their own.

"Keep this in mind," The hybrid growled as the Vizard Zanpakuto got up first and giving him a knowing glare, "we are not invincible and we only have each other." He headed towards a large stone before flicking his wrist and shredding it with thin Reishi threads, leaving behind a simple chair formation. "If we can so easily turn our backs on our own like this, simply to demand the loyalty of one of the very people we've freed ourselves from, then how are we better?" He sat down on his makeshift throne as Shirayuki appeared at his side, along with Haineko, Tobiume, Suzumebachi, the now named Seikuken and Moku, even some of the Zanpakuto that he slashed like Hozukimaru and Kujaku. "If you're so ready to cast aside one ally to bring in someone that might be a double agent, then I doubt your qualities as a leader Muramasa. From now on, I'll call the shots." Zangetsu declared, creating a standoff between the ones following Muramasa and his own side. "As for you, Kuchiki." He said, gaining the noble's attention before appearing behind him with a thin cut on Byakuya's neck. "The moment I think you'll betray us, I'll kill you." The hybrid returned to his throne while Muramasa glared at him, before kneeling down.

"Very well, you now command us."

 **(With Ichigo: Kuchiki House)**

"Now, let's find those archives." Ichigo said to himself. He met with Byakuya just as he was about to follow Muramasa through a poorly made Garganta, stopping him with an oddly vicious attack. When Ichigo demanded an answer, Byakuya referred to Ichigo by his first name and said that it was his pride that compelled him. He attacked Ichigo again and slipped something into his Shihakusho and leaving before Ichigo could counter attack. Ichigo now had a key, one that Rukia recognized as one to the Kuchiki family archives. It seemed that Byakuya wanted to send him a message, he never referred to Ichigo as anything but his full name when they spoke and Byakuya's pride as a Kuchiki meant that something connected to his family was responsible for this mess. Or that was what Ichigo got out of it and he might be walking into a trap.

" _If Byakuya_ is _trying to tell you anything, then it must be related to Koga Kuchiki."_ Kyoraku told him when he reported the incident, the memory of the conversation replaying in Ichigo's mind as he ventured deeper into the archives. _"He married into the clan while the previous head, Ginrei Kuchiki was still captain of the 6th. At the time there was a rebellion and he showed to be instrumental to our victory. Then, I'm sure you know how that story plays out. Some of the higher ups got concerned, had him imprisoned, and he snapped and turned against us. He was eventually defeated and sealed with only old man Yama left to know his location."_

"Exiled clans, betrayed Shinigami looking for revenge, no wonder everyone says I'm changing Soul Society for the better." Ichigo groaned as he finally found a secret alcove in the archives that was labeled, 'exiles'. "This place was terrible before." He unlocked the hidden door before finding a scroll that was labeled 'Koga Kuchiki', the only scroll there. "Now let's see," The hybrid whispered as he opened the scroll and scanned its contents, "married into the clan, third seat, leader of a special unit, Zanpakuto: Muramasa... now this'll come in handy." Ichigo began to study the notes of Ginrei Kuchiki on how to combat the Zanpakuto Muramasa.

 **(Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers)**

 _The Underdeveloped Shinigami_

"Come on!" Isane groaned, using the last of the anesthesia and cold packs on a patient with a fever and in need of pain medication. "I need help!"

"I've got it!" She heard someone say as she turned to see an equally tall and well endowed woman in white winter clothing and yak horns breathing a cold air on her patient. The patient himself seemed to relax as the air did the trick. "All better!"

"Thanks Itegumo!" Isane said happily. "What would I do without you!" Zanpakuto and Soul Reaper beamed at each other, before remembering that they were currently enemies. Before the spirit could act, Isane pulled out her sword and stabbed her Zanpakuto spirit through the chest and caused her to turn into her shikai blade. The blade dropped to the ground with a clatter as Isane felt like crying. _'Is this all the character development I get?!'_

 _The Underdeveloped Zanpakuto_

In a mountainous landscape with falling snow all around rested a single cottage housing Itegumo and Isane Kotetsu. Both were sitting around a small fire, the Zanpakuto pouting while the Shinigami pleaded with her sword.

"Itegumo, please tell me. Why did you leave me?" Isane asked, trying to understand herself as well as her Zanpakuto.

"Obviously, it's because you..." She paused, trying to think of the reason why she turned on her mistress before coming to the horrifying answer. "I didn't actually have a reason!" She cried, eyes brimming with tears.

"Do we ever get a character arc?" Isane asked, just about to cry as well.

"ISANE~!" Sword and Soul Reaper embraced each other.

"ITEGUMO~!" The two cried as the dams broke.

 _The Little Scalpel_

"What's wrong little guy?" Zangetsu was walking through the streets of the Seireitei until he saw a little white robot that was looking dejected. The small robot had a dot and a vertical line for eyes as it turned to face the hybrid spirit.

"I have no problems with my wielder." The Zanpakuto spirit said, almost reminding Zangetsu of a timid medic Ichigo met a while ago. "But, I can't seem to return to him. Maybe, he doesn't want me."

"Aww, that's not it little guy." Zangetsu assured, removing the mask on his face. "You're just stuck like this until either he defeats you or you just die." The robot started shaking in fear. "That came out wrong. Look, if you don't have a problem then just go back to him." Zangetsu said before standing upright. "I'll make it easy for you." He then vaporized the kid bot with a point blank cero.

(Meanwhile, at squad 4's emergency relief center)

"Hisagomaru~." Hanataro cried, cradling his now lifeless blade. "I'm sorry for making you hate me~." The medic stood up and wiped his tears away before holding his sword out. "Fulfill, Hisagomaru!" He desperately called out, getting a small robot to appear instead of his shikai scalpel. "Hisagomaru?" The robot looked up at the medic.

"Master!" The robot cried before hugging his wielder. Hanataro returned the embrace, before screaming like a girl.

"Break's over! Back to work!" Yasochika ordered, making both timid Soul Reaper and Zanpakuto run like crazy... and getting separated by going in different directions.

 **New Zanpakuto**

 **Homura's Seikuken: A long dagger with water and snake designs that allow the wielder to automatically react to defend or attack anyone the comes within range. Based on the technique from History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi. Weakness is that it's only as fast as Homura is.**

 **Shizuku's Moku: A scythe, similar to what he used in the movie, only black and he has the energy attacks Dark Rukia used. Weakness is that the attack drains a lot of Reishi.**

 **New poll on Halibel and Candice after I thought more about them.**


	64. Chipped Edges

**A/N: I had finals week and the holidays are coming. I work on this at MY convenience. We're getting closer to the end of the Zanpakuto Rebellion, and the last of the filler arcs till after Aizen. On another note, new poll. I once said that Chad would hook up with Isane but I did more for him and Jackie, and Chad never had much shipping fuel given to him for any woman in Bleach did he? OKAY! Week long poll, who should Chad hook up with?**

Chipped Edges

 **(Zanpakuto Cave)**

"Now, let's see." Zangetsu sighed, reviewing the report his spies gave him. "You can't find any opportunity to find and neutralize Ichigo, we've lost all contact with Nozarashi, and Muramasa keeps disappearing at random times." He growled in annoyance to Sakanade and a thin figure that seemed to be wrapped in brass cloth with a plague mask beak. "Are your illusory skills failing you?"

".ti no gnikrow era I dna arihsniK" Sakanade said, sounding just as annoyed as Shinji would. "!siht htiw pleh ot gniog ton s'ti os ,sesnes eht trevni srewop yM"

"And my bankai ability is sound based illusions." The now named Kinshira spoke up. "We've seen him passing through Garganta, but we don't want to risk him catching on to us." Zangetsu released another sigh of irritation as he leaned into his throne. His eyes met another of his allies, a large red colored oni drinking from a jug, and sent a nonverbal message to the ogre. The brute rose to his feet and made his way out of the cave.

"Hey, where's Tengumaru going?" Suzumebachi asked, flying over next to Zangetsu's head.

"Knowing him, going out to get more booze." Said someone with multiple cylinders poking out of his back and arms with a mask that had several slits in the face. "I should probably go with him. Make sure he stays sober till he gets here."

"Take care Tachikaze." Zangetsu said as the other Vizard blade joined his companion. He made note of the icy dragon, who seemed to have forgotten everything, as said Zanpakuto was also moving to leave the cave. "Suzumebachi, think you can accompany Sakanade and Kinshira in spying on Muramasa?"

"I could, but why?" Asked the golden wasp.

"He's hiding things from us." The hybrid growled as the so called 'liberator' of the Zanpakuto returned to the cave.

"Consider it done." The wasp replied, glaring at the white sword.

 **(Captains Meeting)**

"Byakuya is trying to find and kill Muramasa's master, Koga Kuchiki." Ichigo reported when he finally came back from the Kuchiki Manor. "It's likely he considers this more of a black stain on the Kuchiki family rather than a threat to Soul Society, but it's both." The assembled captains, minus Zaraki and Byakuya, looked over the copies of the information Ichigo brought.

"So it seems like he's severing the connection when his power is really turning one against themselves after disrupting the energy flow." Urahara said, scanning through the contents and already figuring out a way to use it to their advantage. "And since they're still connected to us, we don't need to worry about losing them. Only that they have the full power of their abilities and we can barely attain shikai until we remind them of our strength."

"Meanwhile, we have yet to find out where that bastard hid Yamamoto." Tengumaru said, manifesting behind Love while Tachikaze did the same with Kensei. "And some of the other Zanpakuto haven't been seen since the initial attack."

"Well, looks like this makes it definitive." Urahara said, bringing out his fan. "Those with Hollow Reishi are naturally immune to Muramasa since they already follow their instincts." Making the Vizard captains breath a sigh of relief.

"So, now we test those Hollow pills you and Kurotsuchi made?" Soi-Fon suggested, eager to get Suzumebachi back.

"No," the scientist immediately denied, "we still have no idea if they'd actually work in this case. We'd need a guinea pig to test it on."

"I offer my lieutenant." The stealth captain immediately offered, prompting everyone to look at her oddly.

"Right, ignoring that." Kyoraku said while getting everyone to refocus on the map. "We'll need the location of their base so that we can launch our attack." Tengumaru immediately pointed to a specific spot on the map of the area Urahara was investigating.

"They've hidden themselves away in a cave full of Sekkiseki stone to mask their presence." Tachikaze answered. "Zangetsu can't have us search there until he gets proof that Muramasa is lying to the Zanpakuto. Suzumebachi's been given that task of recovering the evidence."

"Then it's only a matter of time." Soi-Fon continued, having complete faith in her Zanpakuto. "When she gets that, we'll end this farce."

"Yes, but one thing." Ichigo said, getting everyone to look at him. "I stand by what I said about this earlier. Fight your Zanpakuto, learn about yourselves before taking them back." He turned his focus to Hitsugaya. "You'll find Hyorinmaru at the quarry in South 2 Rukon. Zangetsu will allow an attack by most of the Zanpakuto, if only to keep up appearances."

"How many?" Kyoraku asked, already planning a counter for most of the Zanpakuto.

"Zangetsu will lead the attack, leaving Rukia's, Homura's, and Shizuku's Zanpakuto behind." Ichigo answered, relaying the information Zangetsu was giving him through their connection which was strained at the moment. "Suzumebachi is watching Muramasa, and Ganju's, Urahara's, Ukitake's, Unohana's, and your own Zanpakuto haven't been seen since the attack."

"Soi-Fon, take lieutenant Kuchiki, 3rd seat Shiba, and the siblings with you when you investigate the cave." Kyoraku ordered. "I have a feeling old man Yama's somewhere in that cave and you can use people that can teleport."

"Roger." Soi-Fon nodded, leaving to gather a small unit. The remaining Shinigami went about preparing for the next attack.

 **(Seireitei)**

The area seemed calm and peaceful, with a thick tension in the air to dissuade such notions. The Shinigami were tense, burning with anticipation of the calm before the battle, waiting for the attack. Would it be from captain Kuchiki and his Zanpakuto? Would fire rain down, or a poisonous cloud? So many different options that they distracted themselves with their thoughts as the Zanpakuto took them by surprise. A loud crack signaled a massive fireball coming down on the unsuspecting Soul Reapers.

"Burn!" Raika yelled out as he and Tobiume brought down fire on the remains of the Seireitei. The flames exploded, consuming a wide area in fire, as purple lightning joined the burning mix. The chaos enveloped everyone as the Zanpakuto descended into the masses. Kazeshini laughed hysterically as he spun his scythes and cut down multiple Soul Reapers. As they came closer and closer, many were tackled in midair. Zangetsu stood in the air, watching each Zanpakuto get knocked away from the others by their respective wielders. Byakuya himself sent a glare to Zangetsu seconds before Ichigo revealed himself and slammed his foot into the noble's face, along with Senbonzakura.

"Well, this is getting messy." Ichigo commented, looking at the destruction. "The old man's going to be beyond pissed."

"Indeed." The hybrid blade agreed as he scanned the battlefield, searching for a worthy opponent. "When did Sasakibe wake up?"

"Who?" Ichigo asked, annoying Zangetsu.

"Squad 1 lieutenant."

"Oh yeah." Ichigo nodded. "I don't know. Let's try to limit the casualty count." The hybrid said as he shot himself towards where he sent Byakuya.

"Indeed." Zangetsu agreed, sensing a particularly worthy foe arriving. "And this will definitely affect morale."

 **(Amagai vs Raikai)**

"Raika!" Amagai yelled out as he and his Zanpakuto spirit clashed, him being on the offensive to limit his blade's fiery abilities. "I'm taking you back before you cause any more damage." The burning blade roared out and managed to force Amagai back. "I've caused enough trouble for the Gotei, I'm not letting whatever grudge you have with me bring anymore."

"That's your fault and you know it." The flaming haired warrior said, glaring at his wielder who sent back his own. "You're the one that tried to incite a coup, you're the one that acted rashly to justify your anger, you're the one that's been punished, but I've done nothing to deserve that treatment. I tried to advise you against such stupidity but you didn't listen." The spots on the blade's chest began to glow as the fires inside began to build. "You stopped listening when you got that damn parasite and tried to kill the leader of Gotei, when a war was staring at them in the face, all for your petty vengeance. You're the one that has to pay, why am I being dragged down with you?"

"I _am_ paying for my sins, Raika!" Shusuke growled, tightening his grip on his blade as he lashed out at his blade. Swinging it furiously while Raika made his katana catch in the hook of his white blade. The two separated before Raika hooked his blade into Amagai's Shihakusho and tore it open, revealing bandages wrapped around his chest and covering his brand.

"Seems to me like you're hiding, trying to run from your shame." He accused, making Amagai grasp at his bandages. "That was a kido brand, not a burn, tattoo, or carving. Those bandages aren't dressing any wounds and it doesn't make them burn any less. Everyone knows what you did, so what does covering it up do?" Shusuke's hand tightened around the hem of his wrappings, fully aware that what Raika was telling him was very much the truth. "You're ashamed of what you did and when you suffer emotionally and mentally, _**I**_ get the backlash." The two glared at each other as Raika began to glow with heat. "You have power, but you're breaking."

"I know." He said, reaching behind him and pulling out some papers. "My sins are forever burned into my chest." He threw up the paper and surrounded himself in a pillar of fire.

"I know your teleportation kido Amagai!" Raika roared out. "You won't trick me!" He said, before feeling something in his chest. He found a red hot blade through his chest and turned to find Amagai standing in the flames.

"But until I finally pay for them and fight in the coming war with Aizen, I can't let that brand distract me." He removed his blade, just as Raika reverted into his shikai form, and caught his Zanpakuto. "Looking at them will only fill my mind with regrets. Though now, it's time I start undoing them. Bankai!" He roared out, triggering his final release.

 **(Komamura vs Tenken)**

The two giants stood across from each other, Komamura's hackles rose as he snarled at the red giant of his Zanpakuto while Tenken spewed flames from his mouth in something akin to a growl. Tenken made the first strike, flashing in front of Sajin to deliver a heavy downward strike that the wolf managed to avoid. Following the attack, Tenken threw his bolas at Komamaru and caught his arm in a snare. The two giants began their struggle for dominance, each side pulling at the ropes to pull the other off their balance.

"Tenken!" Komamura growled, struggling against the strength of his Zanpakuto. "Answer me! Why did you betray me!" His mind flashed to Tousen as he left the Soul Society to join Aizen in his insane mission and with his anger fueling him, he began to slowly win against his Zanpakuto.

 _'Like you betrayed your clan?'_ The red giant spoke in plumes of smoke and fire, a language Sajin had grown familiar with in his time training with the spirit. _'You act as if you're any better, but Tousen is doing what he believes in. The same as you did when you left the wolf clan.'_

"What are you talking about?" The wolf snarled at his sword spirit, feeling the ground slowly give way under their struggle. "I left because they refuse to ever act despite their strength. I'm more confident in my decision now with the knowledge of the Quincy threat coming in. Aizen's war would be a revolution, but the Quincy would bring nothing but destruction!"

 _'Tousen left because he disagreed with the Soul Society's actions, just as you disagreed with your clan.'_ Tenken returned, reminding his master of his hypocrisy. _'Tousen didn't even hide while you wore a mask for decades. Ashamed of your own kind, afraid of the choice you made.'_

"ENOUGH!" Sajin barked, making his Zanpakuto stumble with a burst of strength. "My comrades have accepted me, and I'll deal with my clan in time on my terms! I am still of the wolf clan, but I refuse to be like them. Isolationist, apathetic, that's what I deny." He swung his blade and severed the ropes, making Tenken stumble back and fall. He looked up to see his master regain his shikai, raising the spectral blade high. "I will deal with them on MY OWN TERMS!" Sajin slammed the blade on his spirit and felt his connection be restored. "As for Tousen, I'll have to take Zaraki's approach and beat some sense into him." He said with conviction, manifesting a massive pair of bolas to match his spectral blade.

 **(Sasakibe vs Gonryumaru)**

"Surprised to see me, Gonryumaru?" The first squad lieutenant asked his Zanpakuto, blade at the ready while Gonryumaru reflected that stance with his pike.

"Surprised to see you actually involved in something, yes." The shrine holder responded, the two beginning to circle around each other. "It's unlike you to actually take part in anything. The right hand of the Captain Commander, but no one ever acknowledges you." The two charged at each other and began to clash, partially resembling a fencing duel while maintaining the proper style of their weapons.

"You want me to be in the limelight more?" Sasakibe asked, deflecting a thrust while making a slash of his own. "I didn't become Eijisai's lieutenant for the fame and glory. I took that position because I wanted to be of use to him."

"And that use has you delegated to doing his paperwork while he trains his chosen successor." Gonryumaru returned. "You are the right hand to the head of the Gotei and leader of the Soul Society, yet you are little more than a secretary. Not even considered to take over after him despite your strength, YOU'RE BEING PASSED UP FOR A CHILD!" The lightning blade roared out as his pike cackled with electricity, blasting bolts of lightning at his master.

"I swore to be his right hand, not his successor!" Chojiro returned as he used flash step to dodge the lightning strikes. "I struggled and bled to reach that point, pushed myself to my limit to become his right hand! Now that boy shows up and he grooms him to be his successor. I do envy Ichigo for his strength and recognition, but I am where I wanted to be." Without calling out a command, his katana turned into a rapier and he quickly went on the offensive. "The right hand of the Captain Commander, a post I'd love to serve until the day I die."

"I was also always annoyed with you for making that your shikai." Gonryumaru scowled, charging himself with lightning and flashing around the battlefield. "The touch of lightning, exchanged for a more 'gentlemanly' weapon? Since when did weapons need sophistication?" He blasted lightning bolts at the lieutenant, who managed to barely block and catch them on his blade, and redirecting them back to the Zanpakuto. "How long did it take for you to master that needle of a sword?" Gonryumaru asked as he got behind Sasakibe while his arm was still extended, leaving him vulnerable.

"Pierce, Gonryumaru." He whispered, changing the rapier into a long white pike, matching his Zanpakuto spirit's weapon. The spirit's eyes widened in surprise as Chojiro pulled his arm back and stabbed his spirit with the needle like spear. "Long enough to surprise you when I would use my real shikai." The spirit returned to it's master as he reflected on the course his life would take. "I may not have gotten the recognition I once wanted, but I've done more than most and achieved my goal. That makes all the difference." He returned his Zanpakuto to his sheath and began to return to squad 4 to rest his still present injuries. "Much like Eijisai, I feel I can pass the torch to the next generation with little regret."

 **(Later on, concurrently, in a place that could be described as... here)**

"Oh man, this place is so creepy!" Suzumebachi moaned to herself, restraining her Reiatsu to the limit to hide her presence while following Muramasa. They were in a forest of silvery quartz trees that was riddled with Hollows, trapped in an eternal night. She thought the white Zanpakuto would be heading for the odd presence of a Soul Reaper, but he kept progressing away from that to search for strong Hollows. ' _What does Zangetsu think Muramasa is hiding from the rest of us?'_ She wondered as Muramasa seemed to slowly fade from existence and cough up blood.

"No, not now." He said through mouthfuls of blood. She thought he was there to exterminate Hollows, for whatever reason, given that he was slaying every one he came across. That was all changed when a Vasto Lorde found him. He moved quickly and desperately, seeming to paralyze the Menos before grabbing hold of its head. What she saw next, shocked her to the core. He was draining the Hollow of its Reishi.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." She said, feeling her stomach churn at the sight. _'Why is he doing this? I hope Zangetsu can explain, and that he'll believe me.'_ She thought as Muramasa finished his business and seemed to have stabilized.

"I must get back, before he grows more suspicious of me." He said, opening a Garganta. "Of all the Zanpakuto I've manipulated, he's been the most difficult to control." It took all of Suzumebachi's will to control her shock and follow Muramasa through the portal.

 **(With Zangetsu)**

"You know, there are many people wondering what happened to you." Zangetsu said, finding his quarry in a closed off area that was once reserved for squad 12. The scarred warrior let out a scoff of amusement at the claim of the hybrid sword.

"Sorry, just doing something I haven't done in... ever, really." The man said as a small child rushed from his side. The tiny pink blur latched onto the hybrid and squeezed tight. "Plus, I had a lot to apologize for. Even if she did forgive me."

"Sorry Zangetsu, but I'm loyal to Kenny and only him." Nozarashi said, looking up to the hybrid she was older than. "I know you'd like my help with the rebellion, but..." Zangetsu lifted her up to eye level to get her attention.

"Two things Nozarashi," He started, "one, it's only a matter of time before this farce ends. Suzumebachi is getting all the information I need. And two, among the Zanpakuto, you're like my little sister. If you're happy, then I'll be happy."

"Figures that Ichigo's Zanpakuto would refuse anyone but Ichigo to command him." Zaraki said, stepping into the moonlight and grabbing his chipped blade. "No way anything of him would be that weak. But I have to wonder why you're here? Is the situation for the Gotei that bad?"

"All of the Vizard Zanpakuto still retained their senses, most of the Zanpakuto sided with me once I did a hostile takeover, but some of the older captains' Zanpakutos are still unaccounted for and Yamamoto is still missing." Zangetsu answered as Yachiru jumped onto Zaraki's back. "What I need from you is a good reason to call a retreat from the attack."

"So you want me to break most of the Zanpakuto?" He asked, curious that Ichigo's own blade would disagree with Ichigo's idea of making the Soul Reapers confront their issues. Then Zangetsu let out a laugh.

"More like Ichigo shows up when I'm tired from kicking your ass." He said after catching his breath, prompting Zaraki to glare.

"Not sure if you're joking or not, but I'm gonna kick your ass for that." He said before swinging his blade so hard the air pressure sent Zangetsu flying back. He flipped and righted himself, just as Zaraki made a downward slash that left a crater in the ground along with a long gash from the swing. Zangetsu jumped to the side and began a blitz of quick slashes, covering the Kenpachi in numerous cuts. Not deep enough to leave lasting damage, but enough to leave Zaraki bleeding before he released more of his Reiatsu and started running on adrenaline while his cuts stopped bleeding.

"You've definitely earned your title of Kenpachi." Zangetsu said, narrowly dodging another strike. "But this needs an audience for a bit." He charged the Khyber blade with Reishi and slammed the blade against Zaraki. "Getsuga!" He yelled, getting the smaller blade to finish the cross. "Jujisho!" He unleashed the torrent of power and sent Zaraki flying back, digging a massive trench through the ground as he stood against the attack.

"Drink, Nozarashi!" He yelled out, turning the chipped blade into the massive ax cleaver, and cutting the energy blast in two. "Don't tell me you were holding back with that Zangetsu." Zaraki taunted, standing in the middle of the battlefield with multiple Zanpakuto spirits fighting Shinigami. "I know you pack a harder hit than that."

"Indeed." Kenpachi heard from above as Zangetsu charged a cero blast down on the berserker. Zaraki ripped off his eyepatch and blocked the blast, grunting against the pounding stream of energy. He grabbed the hilt of his cleaver and swung with both hands, cutting through the cero and slicing Zangetsu across the chest.

"Yeah! Beat him Kenny!" Nozarashi said, cheering from her place on her wielder's shoulder.

"!ihsarazoN" Sakanade yelled out from his clash with Shinji, keeping up appearances. "?!su deyarteb uoY" Yachiru's response was to pull on her eyelid and stick her tongue out.

"I'd never betray Kenny! No matter what that meanie Muramasa did to me!"

( **Flashback)**

Yachiru charged at the most precious person in her life, her world, with her blades poised to strike. Screaming her heartbreak, she stabbed her blade into her leg and forcefully broke herself free from the control Muramasa had on her. She wrapped her arms around Kenpachi and sobbed her eyes out on his legs.

"I'm sorry Kenny!" She cried, clutching as tightly as he could. "I could never hate you! Please don't be mad!" Zaraki dropped down to her level and pulled her in for a hug of his own, like a father to his child.

"I could never be mad at you."

 **(Flashback end)**

"Now let take it up a notch!" Zaraki growled, eager to test his new strength to Ichigo's blade. "Ready Yachiru?"

"Ready!" The girl cheered, disappearing and being replaced with two monsters. One was a muscled furry beast with sickly yellow eyes and a vicious grin of needle teeth, long arms with claws and a sharp meat cleaver in one hand. The other was a massive skeleton with a lanky bone structure and decorated with scars on the bones, wielding a large ornate blade, with a split through the center of the skull like an ax blade.

"Sanpo Kenju." Zaraki said, calling out the name of the attack. "I don't see myself using it too often, but I just needed to _play_ with it." He let out a sinister grin as the skeleton made a slash at Zangetsu. He blocked, but the force of the attack sent him flying back as if he was blocking an attack from Zaraki himself. He felt killing intent from behind and he turned to find the beast bringing the cleaver down on his shoulder, digging down to his chest.

"AH! DAMNIT!" Zangetsu cursed in pain as he reached behind to grab the beast's leg and ripped him off. "Gran Rey Cero!" He fired the warped blast, engulfing the skeletal figure as well and seemingly destroyed them. That was shattered when Zaraki appeared before him with both beasts following his movements. _'Ah crap.'_ He thought, mustering up as strong a defense as he could before Zaraki hit him like a baseball. He landed near the outskirts of the Seireitei and immediately began regenerating.

"Come on, you can't be this weak!" Zaraki taunted, finally catching up and dispelling his two beasts. "Prove to me you really are Ichigo's Zanpakuto!" He said, readying his bankai.

"Fine, you want Ichigo's true strength?" Zangetsu said, bringing his two swords together. "I'll show you what he's capable of."

"BANKAI!/Bankai." The two said, covering the area in blinding yellow light and darkness.

 **(Zanpakuto Cave)**

"It should be around here." Homura said as she and her brother led the scout force to the Zanpakuto cave. They came to a rock face with the remaining Zanpakuto spirits waiting at the mouth of the cave. "Seikuken!" Homura cried out, running to her lamia Zanpakuto spirit, who rushed out to meet her master. "I've missed you Seikuken."

"I've missed you too Homura." The serpent girl agreed as Sode no Shirayuki came out as well.

"Lady Rukia, good to see you again." The snow woman greeted as Rukia and Soi-Fon headed into the cave.

"Good to see you too Sode no Shirayuki." Rukia returned as the scouting force and the Zanpakuto spirits went deeper into the cave. "I was half expecting you to be waiting inside, being unable to walk after taking certain 'advantages'." Rukia hinted, earning an embarrassed blush and giggle from her Zanpakuto as the group entered the main hall.

"Alright, start searching." Soi-Fon ordered. "If the Captain Commander is down here, we will find him." Before anyone could get moving Ganju started giving orders.

"Stop! Don't move." He said, looking all around the cave. "Slowly come together, and let's get out of here." Soi-Fon looked at the Shiba man, furious at his perceived cowardice.

"Ganju Shiba," She said storming over to the man, "I'm giving you this one chance to explain why we should abandon the mission."

"Because my Zanpakuto has us surrounded." He immediately answered as all the rocks in the room began to shift into sand spikes. "Get us out here!" He yelled as the group converged around Homura and Shizuku.

"Some no Mai: Tsukishiro!" Rukia and Shirayuki called out, controlling the ice to create a barrier around them. The only person out of this barrier was Ganju.

"Go! Get out of here. Someone has to make sure he doesn't tell the others." He said, pulling out his blade. "I'm not going to die, just go. This is _my_ Zanpakuto. My issues. I'll handle it." He said, prompting Homura and Shizuku to teleport everyone out of there. "So, Asusheika, I'm guessing my problem is that I have betrayed my ideals by becoming a Soul Reaper?" The sands shifted into a scowling face, glaring at the thug. "I figured, good thing I know how to win." He said with a confident grin.

 **(With Ichigo)**

"So, Koga Kuchiki, the black stain on the name of the Kuchiki clan." Ichigo said as marched toward Byakuya and Senbonzakura in the partially destroyed remains of the sixth division. "So, am I right in assuming Muramasa is trying to free his master and you only joined so you can redeem the honor of your clan?" Sebonzakura pulled his master up from the debris as Byakuya sent a cold stare to the hybrid.

"Indeed, and I ask that you do not hinder me Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya returned as he and his Zanpakuto tried to attack him. It was for the sake of appearances, but the warriors put enough effort to sweat and bleed. Byakuya with swordplay and kido while Senbonzakura utilized his powers with Ichigo keeping up with both of them. "I'll find where the captain commander is, but I need to do this for the honor of my family."

"I can respect your need to do this Byakuya." Ichigo said as he caught the captain's sword and blasted the Zanpakuto with a quick bala. "Unfortunately, no, I can't simply dismiss this." Byakuya activated his shikai and jumped away from the hybrid. "While I do not hold what Muramasa is doing against you or your clan, what I can't permit is leaving a threat like this alone. Muramasa's actions have severely damaged our preparations and you yourself have caused some damage in the Zanpakuto attacks. Your crimes can be judged after this mess is over but Koga is no longer your concern. He is the Gotei's concern."

"This is a matter of my clan." The noble defended. "As the current head, he is my responsibility."

"It stopped being about your clan when Muramasa threw the whole of the Seireitei into a state of chaos." Ichigo returned, being adamant in his stance. "Koga is a threat to the whole of the Gotei and the war effort against Aizen and Yhwach. _You_ will not deal with him, _we_ will deal with him. You and I." Ichigo said, surprising Byakuya.

"Why the two of us?" The Kuchiki asked, curious as to why Ichigo was firm on allying himself in this case. "You said this concerned the whole of the Court Guard squads, but you say that you and I alone will deal with this?"

"You are handling this as the current head of the Kuchiki clan," Ichigo started explaining, "a clan I am related to by proxy due to my marriage to your sister. That means I'm helping family, and that would be all the reason I need, but you would want more. It's expected and accepted that I will one day become the head captain of the Gotei, so I would need to show that I can and will handle issues as they come. You retain your dignity as the head of the Kuchiki and we do our duty as members of the Gotei." Byakuya took a moment to consider the proposition and whether his pride would allow for it. "Also, when sensei sees what has happened to the Seireitei, he's going to be pissed. Part of me wants to be far away when that happens."

"Understandable." The noble conceded. "And while I do acknowledge your strength, this is still my responsibility." Senbonzakura returned to his master's side and both moved their blades in a familiar fashion. "Are you willing to do whatever is necessary? Prove it." The two dropped their blades into the ground and create the towering blades.

"Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." The two said as the blades dispersed into a blinding flurry of pink flower petal blades. And the two using this power moved their hands, which made the blades move faster.

"Ah crap." Ichigo said as the blades domed around him. The swirling blades closed in around him and, seeing no other way out, opened a Garganta and jumped through it and appeared behind Byakuya but facing Sebonzakura. The Zanpakuto shot a torrent of blades at the hybrid, which didn't even cut through his defenses, before Ichigo punched the spirit in the mask. _'That felt weaker than it should've been.'_ Ichigo thought as he thought about his own power. _'Is keeping our Zanpakuto physically manifested weakening us? Might be why it's only possible to manifest when one is close to bankai.'_ He thought before feeling a noticeable drain on his Reiryoku. _'Zangetsu!'_ He thought in concern, a distraction Byakuya took advantage of by trapping him in a maelstrom of blades.

"Focus Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya said, Sebonzakura returning to his master and manifesting to impale Ichigo through the heart. "Are you truly dedicated, or was that simply talk?" He said as the Zanpakuto ripped the blade out of the hybrid's chest. Ichigo felt his life leave him before his healing fixed the damaged heart as he turned his gaze to the noble. It was then he opened his connection to Zangetsu and heard his blade call out something he never did.

" _Bankai."_ In the distance, there was a towering explosion of pale yellow, and a pure blackness that matched it. Ichigo then felt power coursing through him, vast and terrible, something that seemed like it was not meant to exist, and all too familiar. Only one thing remained, desire. Desire to destroy and consume. The two tried to attack him again but their trillions of blades didn't even scratch him as he appeared beside the two punched them both, sending them flying back toward the battlefield. The rest of the fighting stopped as Byakuya and Senbonzakura laid gasping a coughing up blood, before everyone felt the crushing pressure of Ichigo and felt every trace of ambient Reishi going to him. The sense ended as soon as it began as he seemed to snap out of it and Kenpachi fell from the sky, beaten and unconscious. Everyone looked up to see Zangetsu, missing an arm, a leg, a chunk of his torso from the side, and his mask was crumbling.

"Zanpakuto, retreat." The blade ordered before firing ceros down on the battlefield. _"Sorry about that Ichigo, but Zaraki was powerful. It'll take a little bit for me to recover, but I should have all we need soon enough."_ He said before escaping with the rest of the Zanpakuto, leaving Ichigo to fall unconscious from the strain of keeping Zangetsu manifested.

 **(Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers)**

 _The Experiment_

"Okay, these Hollow pills should be enough to achieve the results we need." Urahara said, gathering up the small tablets. "Now, where are the Zanpakuto we recently captured?"

"I think you left them alone with lieutenant Mayuri." Akon said, making Kisuke sweat slightly before rushing over to one of the testing labs. He found Getsuburi devoid of all color, Omaeda crying in the fetal position in the corner, with Mayuri looking bored, and who he assumed was Ashishogi Jizo flying to him like he was running from his wielder.

"Well, he's dead." Mayuri said, completely apathetic about what he did.

"So you wasted a test subject?" Urahara asked sarcastically. "Fix it now Mayuri." He ordered, holding out a Hollow tablet. Without hesitation, the deranged scientist tapped it, and the Reishi was absorbed into him. A high pitched squeaking caught their attention as they watched the golden butterfly boy become more fierce and Mayuri got a hole in his forehead. "Well?"

"Connection reestablished. It's a go!" Mayuri answered.

"Great, let's go." Urahara said as Mayuri and his Zanpakuto reverted, cleaning the last remains of Hollow Reishi from within. The useful people began to leave.

"What about my Zanpakuto?!" Omaeda cried out, only to get punched out by Mayuri's extend-o arm.

"Shut up, you waste of skin!"

 _The Capture_

"Ban-" Ashishogi Jizo was about to say before Mayuri held up a detonator. The golden figure froze, knowing what it was.

"Now help me capture that Zanpakuto over there." He ordered, pointing to Omaeda and Gegetsuburi. The jizo sounded like it was crying before flying over to the fat blade and paralyzing it. "Don't need personal revelations. I don't care."

 _The Limp_

"Sode no Shirayuki, are you okay?" Rukia asked as the Zanpakuto led them deeper into the cave, noticing that her's had a slight limp. The snow woman smiled serenely to her master.

"Lady Rukia, just be careful with sir Ichigo." She warned. "Never try to dominate an alpha. It was worth it, but it's really hard to walk right now."


	65. Rusting Revolution

**A/N: And there. The main part of the Zanpakuto Rebellion is now over.**

Rusting Revolution

 **(Zanpakuto Cave)**

"Shakaho!" Ganju shouted out, blasting fireball after fireball in rapid succession, shooting each one at the shifting sand of his Zanpakuto spirit. Several more explosions went off in the mass of sand, residual gunpowder from all the unlit bombs and fireworks he threw into his Zanpakuto's body. While the body continued to reform itself, the ground beneath Ganju's feet gave and turned into sand. Just before sinking down, Ganju poured all the energy he had into his flash step while continuing to use kido. His jumping around did not last long as Asusheika caught him and sunk him down to his waist. "Hado #33, Sokatsui!" He yelled, pouring all of his Reishi into that one blast, scorching the cave and turning some of Asusheika into glass before the mass of sand recovered.

"Still weak." The spirit rumbled, forming a face to stare down its master. "You wanted to honor your brother's legacy as a proper Shinigami, but you don't have the strength necessary to come close. You're out of Reiryoka." Dozens of spikes made of sand came up and prepared to skewer the noble. It stopped when Ganju began shaking from laughter.

"Hahaha, you're right! I'm still so weak!" He yelled out, making Asusheika look at him oddly. "Which is why I need to use my brain and tricks to beat my opponent. Like draining my opponent of his Reishi." He said, just as Asusheika began to fall apart.

"What the-?!" It gasped as it tried to reform, only to have more sand falling away.

"We're still connected Asusheika." Ganju answered, slowly pulling himself free of his confines. "All the Zanpakuto are to their wielders. Using your control over sand is incredibly taxing when you need so much of it. How long could you last if I ran out?" He asked, making the figure pause to think as it continued to collapse. "Come back to me, and let's get stronger together." He said, reaching out before fainting from exhaustion, his Zanpakuto following seconds later. Roughly an hour later, the rest of the Zanpakuto appeared.

"That ended poorly." Zangetsu growled, his body regenerating from his fight with Zaraki. "Who did we lose?" He asked as Kinshira got beside him.

"Tenken, Raika, Gonryumaru, Ruri'iro Kujaku, and Houzukimaru were defeated, Hyorinmaru disappeared, Ashisogi Jizo and Gegetsubori were captured, and Sakanade and Tachikaze were lost." The tall thin figure answered as they went deeper into their base.

"For all the talk of them being useless without us, they've been winning so... far." Zangetsu groaned until seeing the base. "What the hell happened!" He growled, for the sake of fooling the others, as he saw Ganju and the shikai blade of Asusheika. _'Almost there. Just need a little more and this mess will be over.'_ He thought, feeling the pieces falling into place, as he sent out spirit threads to restrain and bring their new prisoner to him. "Ganju Shiba, surprised to see you actually contributing." The sudden movements shook him awake, but he was in that haze between sleeping and waking.

"Asusheika... hiding... caves." He mumbled before falling unconscious. The double agents knew what that meant, but the other Zanpakuto thought he was speaking nonsense.

"How did he find this cave?" Zangetsu growled before dropping Ganju, Byakuya tying the man down with kido.

"It seems we have a traitor in our midst." A voice came from the entrance as Muramasa made his presence known. "Possibly a Soul Reaper that has fooled us," he said while looking at Byakuya before turning his gaze to Zangetsu, "or someone who claimed to lead us to freedom." He said marching up to the hybrid before all of the Zanpakuto got between him and Zangetsu.

"You should answer some questions we have before accusing someone else Muramasa." Haineko hissed while she and Tobiume prepared to attack. "We all heard a voice telling us to 'follow our instincts' but Nozarashi seemed to think it was more than that. What did you do to us?"

"I freed you from the control of the Soul Reapers, I told you this." He responded, his eyes drifting to each Zanpakuto and trying to think of a strategy.

"Then why do you feed on Hollows?" They heard from a floating golden light as Suzumebachi flew next to Zangetsu. "I saw him absorbing a Vasto Lorde and complain about Zangetsu being difficult to control. Muramasa has been lying about us becoming free." Muramasa took a step back as he felt the odds of his success, a plan of decades collapsing right in front of him. Then Zangetsu let out a sigh.

"He does that because he can no longer manifest himself using his master's Reishi." He answered, making everyone look at him while Byakuya got behind Muramasa. "Zanpakuto Muramasa, special abilities involve manipulating other Zanpakuto spirits by disrupting the energy flow between Shinigami and Zanpakuto and forcing the negative emotions to the forefront." Zangetsu answered, reciting the information given to him when Ichigo read Koga's file. "He never released us and this whole rebellion was doomed to failure from the start. Zanpakuto need the connection between us and our Shinigami or we cease to exist." He said, earning a shocked gasp from the rest of the Zanpakuto. "So yes, I am the traitor. Along with every Zanpakuto that was part Hollow, because you couldn't control us." Before anyone else could do anything, every last Zanpakuto that was effected by Muramasa disappeared.

"Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six. Bakudo #61, Rikujokoro." Byakuya calmly chanted, trapping Muramasa in the kido spell. "I take it this means that Urahara managed to reverse Muramasa's influence?" He asked Zangetsu as the Vizard Zanpakuto took Ganju and headed back to the other Soul Reapers.

"Yeah, now's the time." He said, grabbing Muramasa's collar and dragging him along. "Let's go before the old man notices. Our window of opportunity is small enough as it is." With that, Byakuya, Senbonzakura, and Zangetsu all proceeded down the cave that supposedly led to Yamamoto.

 **(Squad 4 Barracks)**

"Is it me, or does this kid get scarier every day Jushiro?" Kyoraku asked his old friend as the two senior captains looked at the sleeping hybrid. "I thought my powers were dark, but that was something else."

"It was as if he was a black hole of spirit energy." Ukitake continued, thinking back to how the ambient Reishi practically gravitated to him. "Is that the result of him being a hybrid?"

"It's very likely." They heard someone say from behind as Urahara appeared. "The control over Reishi, the Quincy. Absorbing said Reishi into himself, Hollow. Directing that power however he'd see fit, the Soul Reaper. The data is inconclusive, but the implications of his ultimate abilities terrifies me." He said, immediately thinking of what rules no longer apply to the hybrid and how to stop him if necessary. Taking into account Ichigo's current development rate, his options were slim and getting smaller. "Anyway, on to cheerier topics!" He said, shifting the mood in the room to focus on the most current thing. "We've confirmed the tablets work. They won't grant Hollowfication, but it's enough to disrupt and restore the bonds between Soul Reaper and Zanpakuto." He said, presenting the small white pills.

"Now we return our focus on the coming war." Kyoraku said with a slight smile as they used the Hollow pills and felt their connections be restored. Without a word, their Zanpakuto spirits manifested in the room next to them.

"Jushiro!" The small twins of Sogyo no Kotowari squealed as they latched onto their master.

"It's about time you got us out of that dreary cave." Katen told her master as they began to head for the meeting of the remaining Shinigami. "Muramasa has been using the three of us and Minazuke to try and break through the old man's barrier."

"He managed to bypass my restructuring by making it an ever shifting barrier." Benihime said, describing what the Head Captain hid himself behind. "He likely expected this to end quickly so he made it incredibly powerful, but also draining."

"Well we broke Muramasa's control on our Zanpakuto." Noted Renji, both halves of Zabimaru sitting at his side. "So it shouldn't be long now until everything about this is over."

"Yep, just one thing keeps nagging at me." Shinji started, idly scratching his head. "Muramasa wants to free Koga Kuchiki, Byakuya wants to kill him, and the only person that knows where Koga was sealed is the Captain Commander. The only people that might get through the old man's barrier would be Ichigo and Zangetsu." Everyone looked at him as the pieces came together. "What's the likelihood that Ichigo is going to help Byakuya with this?" Just as people were about to deny the thought, an explosion of fire rose up and started to move as if it were alive.

"Ichigo's gone!" Suzumebachi cried out, having flown over to the hybrid and finding an empty bed. Before the living flame grew out of control, it was slashed apart and extinguished. Seconds later they felt the crushing pressure of the Captain Commander, and he was pissed.

"ICHIGO!" The old man roared out, chilling everyone. "YOU WILL BEG MY FORGIVENESS BEFORE THIS DAY IS OVER!"

 _'WHAT DID HE DO!?'_ Everyone thought in horror of the dragon's rage.

 **(With Ichigo)**

"ICHIGO! YOU WILL BEG MY FORGIVENESS BEFORE THIS DAY IS OVER!" Ichigo's eyes snapped open at the roaring of his teacher and he knew it was time to get the hell out of Soul Society. Zangetsu already carrying out of the barracks.

"I don't think I've ever heard him get this angry before." Ichigo said as he got to his feet, his body straining under protest. "What did you do Zangetsu?" He groaned, trying to force himself to more under the strain of what seemed like tight muscles.

"I used our bankai." He answered, helping Ichigo up. "Zaraki's own bankai lets him use 100 percent of his strength, which puts him higher than you at the moment, so I used ours in response. Even separated, the backlash was enough to knock you out."

"If it makes you that strong, than why did you look like you barely won?" Ichigo asked, opening a Garganta back to Karakura Town.

"Surprisingly enough, it's harder to not kill someone than it is to kill them." Zangetsu responded as they rushed toward their destination. "Especially when you need to convince others to retreat after the fight."

"Right." Ichigo agreed as they entered Karakura Town, Zangetsu immediately heading for a secluded area in the forest. "So why do I feel so drained? What is my bankai?"

"You know how the Letz Stil pushes a Quincy's power to the very limits?" The hybrid blade returned as they found Byakuya and the others, Muramasa still restrained by kido and Senbonzakura's blade to his throat. "That is your bankai. Free control of all Reishi around you, continually growing in strength, a power that bends everything to you like an all consuming black hole. Downside is the fatigue that follows. Nothing mortal is without limit Ichigo, not even you." He answered as they landed next to the captain, facing a lone island with a tree in the middle of a lake.

"So there it is? Koga Kuchiki's tomb?" Ichigo asked, feeling the power in the barrier. The captain nodded while Muramasa looked both overjoyed and heartbroken. His goal was within reach and would be crushed before him. Unless Koga took him back, he doubted that even his master could fight the two Shinigami together. They went in front of the barrier and Ichigo placed his palm against it. Immediately the tree cackled with electricity as Ichigo used what power he currently had to take the barrier apart, absorbing what Reishi he could to recover. Byakuya looked into the distance as he felt a disturbance.

"Hurry up, your father's squad is coming." Byakuya warned as Zangetsu aided his master. Soon, the illusion shattered like glass and revealed a black coffin wrapped in chains and pierced with four brass halberds. Seconds later the coffin blew apart and revealed a withered man, bare chested with a broken mask across his nose. Messy black hair with red on the side and a long scarf draped over him.

"Koga Kuchiki, at last." Ichigo said, mildly disappointed in the man before him. While certainly powerful, being sealed for centuries had taken its toll. Byakuya released Muramasa on an unspoken desire for a fair fight. The Zanpakuto seemed to have lost his strength as he pretty much crawled to the now freed Shinigami.

"Master Koga, I'm sorry." He apologized as Koga opened his eyes, glaring at the beings before him. "All my years, trying to free you, all undone by these two." Koga said nothing as Ichigo and Byakuya stepped forward, Ichigo helping Muramasa to his feet before pushing him to his master.

"Koga Kuchiki," Ichigo called out and gaining the man's attention, "centuries ago you were falsely accused of crimes you did not commit. Unable to prove your innocence, you went mad and rebelled against Soul Society."

"This is your one chance to redeem your honor." Byakuya continued. "Swear your loyalty to Soul Society and lend your strength to the coming war, or pick up your sword so that you may die as a warrior." There was a pause before the man began to shake with laughter.

"And who are you to command or threaten me?" He demanded, shoving Muramasa aside. "One of you seems to be a Kuchiki while the other is a member of the 1st division."

"I am Byakuya Kuchiki, 28th head of the Kuchiki clan."

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Genryusai Yamamoto's chosen successor to the position of Captain Commander."

"The head of the Kuchiki clan and the next Head Captain? This seems almost poetic." Koga mused, looking down on the two warriors. "I must decline your offer and deny your threat. I will not bow to anyone weaker than me!" He roared, unleashing his Reiatsu and making the two glare at him. Muramasa stood at his master's side, struggling to stay on his feet.

"Master Koga, let us become one once again." He wheezed out, fading in and out of existence. "Together, our power will destroy th-" He was cut off when Koga stabbed him in the stomach.

"I have no need for a sword that won't obey his master." He growled as Muramasa looked at him in disbelief. "When I called out to you while I was being sealed, you never came. You betrayed me!" Koga yelled out before shoving his spirit off his blade and prepared to bring it down before Ichigo caught his wrist.

"Do you feel no loyalty to your own Zanpakuto?" Ichigo demanded, his grip tightening slowly.

"Zanpakuto are merely tools and tools can be replaced." He said, giving Ichigo a sense of deja vu.

"That's it. You're gonna die." He said as Koga laughed at what he thought was arrogance.

"You think you're a match for the strongest Soul-" The man said as he attempted to pull his hand free, not even able to make Ichigo budge. "What the?" He was able to say before Ichigo twisted his arm with a loud snap, breaking the shoulder joint. He yelled out in pain as Ichigo let go and kicked him to Byakuya, who wasted no time in his attack.

"Hado #33, Sokatsui." The noble chanted, blasting Koga with the kido and sending him next to one of the halberds that sealed him. Before they could continue the attack, Muramasa began to scream as Hollow Reishi exploded from his being. A whirlpool of dark Reishi grew and thousands of Hollows began to sprout like weeds, many being Menos Grande.

"That's unfortunate." Ichigo stated as Muramasa began to hollowfy and Hollows continued to appear. "Take over, I'm going to try to stop this." Ichigo donned his mask and flew towards Muramasa, just as some Vasto Lordes appeared to attack. One was about to swipe at Ichigo, only to be impaled from behind by a glowing black and blue Reishi blade. Uryu then appeared next to the Menos, hand on the hilt, before tearing it through the Hollow and decapitating it.

"Your father demands an explanation for this." The Quincy said as the rest of squad 15 appeared and started to attack. "He's a little annoyed by what has happened." Ichigo didn't answer him as he continued to Muramasa and bit down on the Zanpakuto's shoulder, eliciting a cry of agony and increased Reiastu that began to die down rapidly. Ichigo devoured all the Hollow Reishi he could, cleansing Muramasa and stopping the flow of Hollows coming from him. What he did not stop was the arrival of more Hollows that were attracted to this single point.

"Damn, too late." Ichigo cursed as the Hollows began to fight indiscriminately, lightening the burden on his father's squad.

"Master Koga, why?" He heard Muramasa say, in the most quiet and broken tones. Ichigo shook his head sadly, trying to think of a way to save the poor Zanpakuto, until he saw his answer. Orihime, standing in a large 13 point barrier that was repelling all attacks and healing every injured Shinigami that came inside and guarded by six sprites that cut many Hollows in half and four glowing balls of red, blue, brown, and green using fire, water, earth, and wind. Ichigo flew down to deposit Muramasa into the barrier.

"Bakudo #99, Kin." Ichigo cast the spell, letting spiritual fabric tie the spirit's arms behind his back and pinning him to the ground with iron shafts. Orihime looked at Ichigo before nodding and accepting the prisoner. Ichigo returned his gaze to Byakuya and Koga's fight, the disgraced noble about to strike at Byakuya from behind with the lake frozen solid. Ichigo flashed in front of Koga and caught the blade with ease. "How's it going?"

"He's relying on his petty illusions, believing himself to be the strongest Soul Reaper alive." Byakuya answered, letting his thousands of flower petal blades attack and force Koga back. "Do you wish to show him who is truly the strongest?"

"Stop, you might make me blush." Ichigo joked as he felt a slight disturbance in his Reiatsu before his spirit righted itself. Koga appeared above them and pointed with his halberd.

"Hyoga Seiran!" He yelled out, blasting a torrent of ice down at the two. Ichigo responded with raising his hand and firing a Cero, easily overpowering the kido. The attack surprised Koga as he was caught in the torrent of Reishi and collapsed in a heap in front of the two. "How? I infected you with my Reishi, I know I did! You should be trapped in my illusions!" He demanded as Ichigo stomped on his head, cracking the ice.

"You did infect me, but you're too weak to maintain it." Ichigo answered, grabbing Koga's red ponytail and pulling him up. "You are indeed strong Koga, but I'm stronger. If all you have to back up that claim is your illusions, than you're just fooling yourself. My master went easy on you when you were sealed." The two were soon surrounded by hundreds of glowing pink blades. "We are not so generous."

"You will die, here and now, Koga." Byakuya said as Ichigo threw the man between them. "I will honor the wishes of my predecessor and my obligations as head of the Kuchiki clan."

"And I will end another stain on the history of the Soul Society." Ichigo declared as Zangetsu appeared behind him, letting Ichigo hold his true shikai blades. Koga forced himself up, shifting his glare between the two.

"Just like all the rest, you fear my tremendous power!" He reasoned to himself. "No one ever understood, they always feared my great-" He was cut off once again as Ichigo buried his blades into his sides. He looked into the impassive face of of the hybrid as each blade in the Senkei formation shot themselves into Koga's body.

"Ikka Senjinka." Byakuya said, naming his technique. Koga coughed up blood, feeling his life beginning to fade.

"Getsuga Jujisho." Ichigo finished, performing the cross slash Getsuga in the same instant Byakuya recalled his blades and completely destroying the shamed Soul Reaper. "That guy was annoying." He said, letting his blades dissipate as Byakuya dispelled his bankai. "Now for all the... Hollows..." Ichigo slowed, coming face to face with his angry looking father and an absolutely livid Head Captain. "I can explain." He said after gulping, trying to convince himself.

 **Merry Christmas, here's a cliffhanger.**

 **The Arrancar return!**


	66. The War Begins

**A/N: This is moving quickly. Right off the back of the Zanpakuto Rebellion and into the beginning of... I guess the second half of the Arrancar Invasion which still goes straight into Hueco Mundo. Before anyone asks; no I will not say who dies until they die in story, yes I will do the Forest of Menos as I've hinted at with the end of the Diamond Dust arc, and I don't care how much any Fujoshi or Fudanshi beg, that's the closest I'll ever get to BL. EVER. Also the last omake goes to one of my helpful buddies, Last Kenpachi, who had a birthday recently. Now to ponder, who goes with Ichigo into Hueco Mundo and which Arrancar to spare?**

The War Begins

 **(Where we left off last time)**

"I can explain." Ichigo said, trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince the two figures glaring at him. "With a chance to kill Koga, Byakuya would've been too-" Ichigo was stop with a hard smack of Yamamoto's cane, which sent Ichigo's head straight into the now cratered ground and fractured his skull.

"MENOS! KILL! NOW!" The pissed dragon ordered, terrifying Byakuya and prompting Ichigo to snap to his feet despite the blood dripping from his skull. The hybrid immediately began to jump all over the place, cutting down every Menos Grande in the immediate area as the rest of the Shinigami began to reach an even heat with the rest of the Hollows.

"Now to get him back to Soul Society." Isshin said, satisfied with the situation. He and his squad would be stuck fighting all the Hollows for the rest of the day, maybe even into tomorrow, but at least they held an advantage without his son being there. "Without his seals and all the Hollow Reishi still present, he's acting like a beacon to the rest."

"Trust me captain Kurosaki," Yamamoto growled, "he will not be going anywhere without his seals until his fight with Aizen." He opened a Senkaimon and turned to Byakuya. "We'll be discussing your punishment for this as well captain Kuchiki. I expected better from you. Restoring the honor of your clan is one thing but putting our preparations back by any length of time is inexcusable."

"I'm ready for whatever judgments you have." Byakuya said, keeping his voice even. He only received a slight grunt as the commander called his disciple back. Just as they were about to depart Orihime came to their side, with Muramasa still with her in the healing stasis shield.

"Why is that Zanpakuto still alive?" Yamamoto asked as Ichigo got between him and Orihime.

"Well, this offers an interesting opportunity." The hybrid quickly said. "If we can utilize his abilities, we may be able to use that to cripple the Arrancar. Or at least Aizen and Tousen." He tried to appeal to Yamamoto's military mind rather than admit his sentiment to the now broken Zanpakuto. Military value in the coming war was more important than feeling sorry for such a dangerous blade. The captain commander looked to Isshin and asked.

"Will you be alright without Orihime Inoue?" Isshin took a second look at his squad and the fighting going on.

"I'll have to remove my seal and help pick up the slack, but yes. We've got this." The father said, undoing his seal and joining the fray. With that settled, Yamamoto gave his silent approval as the group made their way through the Dangai and back to Soul Society.

 **(Squad 4 Barracks: Gotei meeting grounds)**

"Ichigo Kurosaki and Byakuya Kuchiki, you stand before this assembly of squad captains for the crime of treason for your own selfishness." Yamamoto announced as Ichigo and Byakuya stood next to each other, in binds, between the lines of Gotei captains in Soul Society. "While posing as double agents to find and recover me is acceptable, the devastation caused to the Seireitei is inexcusable! Ichigo, you admitted that Zangetsu was unaffected and could have ended Muramasa in an instant. Instead you almost completely leveled the entire city and put back our preparations for Aizen by potential years and assisted captain Kuchiki in his own treasonous actions. Captain Kuchiki, you acted to free one of the most dangerous individuals in the entirety of the Gotei's history and all for the sake of your pride."

"I make no apologies for my actions. What I've done was selfish and for the sake of my pride as a Kuchiki." Byakuya stated, standing tall and proud in his achievement of fulfilling his promise as the head of the Kuchiki clan and ready to receive his just punishment for his crimes to Soul Society. Not that he could've dodged Yamamoto's cane anyway, which came down on him and breaking his Kenseikan headpieces.

"To hell with your pride!" Genryusai growled, anger evident in his tone with the mess he now has to deal with. "You are a Soul Reaper before you are a Kuchiki! I may have allowed it after the matter with Aizen was dealt with, but you threatened everything with this!"

"Sensei, if I may?" Ichigo asked, helping Byakuya get back to his feet. "I figured the sooner we killed Koga with the reveal of Muramasa, the better. Byakuya probably thought that you would never allow him the chance to fight and kill Koga, due to the danger he presented. As for why I allowed the rebellion to drag on for as long as it did was for the rest of the Gotei."

"I actually agree with his defense captain commander." Komamura said, Tenken appearing behind his wielder. "After confronting my Zanpakuto, I've begun to understand him more and improve our coordination and even strengthened my shikai." Some of the other captains nodded, noting the improved cooperation between certain Shinigami and their Zanpakuto.

"That's not why I did it." Ichigo said, surprising the captains. "None of you understand your Zanpakuto any better, you understand _yourselves_ better. Zanpakuto are not their own entities that can be wielded by anyone. They are reflections of yourselves made manifest."

"That's preposterous!" Soi-Fon denied loudly. "My Zanpakuto wanted me to dress up and get a boyfriend! How could that that be a reflection of me?" Just then, Suzumebachi appeared on her shoulder.

"I also said that you were blinding yourself with your devotion to Yoruichi." The shining wasp stated. "And if not a boyfriend, then at least get laid more often. I'm sure Ich-" Soi-Fon quickly silenced her Zanpakuto spirit by grabbing trapping her within her hands, blushing up a storm.

"On some level, you acknowledge that your infatuation with Yoruichi is holding you back." Ichigo said, equally blushing and trying to distract everyone from his 'alone time' with Soi-Fon that one time. "On the surface, you're content with staying in her shadow and following her but deep down you know you should follow your own path. Every issue your Zanpakuto had with you was what you detested about yourself." The assembled captains said nothing, but each silently acknowledged that Ichigo was right. "My every intention was to help improve the soldiers of the Gotei and I am ready to pay for my actions." Ichigo said, kneeling down and preparing for his inevitable punishment.

"Your deeds may have bore fruit Ichigo, but you must still repair the damage you have wrought." Yamamoto said before feeling a disturbance he had not felt for a long time. "Maybe I'll have one ready when you return." He said, looking into the sky. Confused, Ichigo followed his sensei's gaze and saw something falling until it slammed into the earth behind Yamamoto. A tall white pillar with a blank diamond rhombus in the middle of a door. "It is certainly surprising for any of you to show up completely unannounced like this. I assume my student is the cause for this visit?" He asked as the doors opened to reveal two men. One was a dark skinned man with thick black hair with shaved green on the sides wearing a sleeveless jacket, shortened hakama pants, and sunglasses with a goofy grin. The other was a large bald man with a thick beard and red prayer bead necklace, wearing the standard Soul Reaper garb.

"You'd be right Genryusai!" The bald man said loudly with a smile on his face. "And let me tell you, this was new. Even for us." Ichigo looked between the monk like man and his teacher while the dark skinned man got in front of him and clasped his hands over Ichigo's.

"You've made me so happy!" The guy said, sounding like he was about to cry. "It's been so long since I've seen someone who truly understood a Zanpakuto like you do!" He said, wrapping his arms around the hybrid began to spin them around. "And you don't even have a Zanpakuto! Is it because of your unique abilities or the Zanpakuto spirit you possess? I don't care! I'm just happy you exist!" He continued happily until Ichigo punched him off.

"Get off me you freak!" He yelled out, turning to glare at the bald man standing next to Yamamoto. "Sensei, who the hell are these guys?" He asked, trying to understand what was going on.

"They are members of the Zero Squad Ichigo." He said, turning Ichigo's irritation into surprise. "The Royal Guard of the Soul King." The hybrid stood in a daze as the darker man appeared next to the monk.

"He is Oetsu Nimaiya and I am Ichibe Hyosube, though most people call me Osho." The bald man said. "And we have been watching you for a long time, ever since you first came to Soul Society. We are aware of Aizen's actions and Yhwach's return.

"So what? You here to help?" Ichigo asked, surprise switching to irritation. "Took you long enough to get off your asses." Instead of getting angry, Oetsu started laughing.

"No man, we're not doing anything about that unless they get up to the Soul Palace." He said before pointing to Ichigo. "You're finally getting a Zanpakuto, and I'm personally going to make it." Once again Ichigo was surprised.

"Oetsu Nimaiya, the man who forged every Zanpakuto in existence." Yamamoto explained for his student. "To become a member of the Royal Guard, one must make something that the Soul King considers a worthy contribution to the Soul Society. The last one was Kirio Hikafune, who created the Gikon, Oetsu created the Zanpakuto, and Osho gave everything their names." Ichigo turned back to the Royal Guards.

"I guess that makes you the leader of the Zero Squad, right Ichibe Hyosube?" The hybrid said, turning his attention back to the Royal Guards.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that." The old monk say. "Though you should be careful about names Ichigo."

"Whatever Ichibe." He said casually before walking up to the pillar. "So how do we get back to the Royal Palace?" Oetsu walked beside Ichigo and started explaining about the Shiba family cannon.

"Disrespectful boy, isn't he Yamamoto?" Ichibe asked the Head Captain. "Surprised you didn't beat that into his head."

"Power and status mean nothing to him Osho." Genryusai reply. "And he can say your name quite easily. When his training is done, no Shinigami in existence will ever be stronger." The old man smiled as Ichigo lifted the Tenchuren pillar with ease.

"Come on Hyosube! Let's go!" He said, leading the way to the Shiba house. "By the way, can someone get Orihime and Muramasa?"

 **(World of the Living)**

To normal eyes, the city was empty. There were no people wandering the streets and few parked cars were along the streets. To the living, the city was dead. To the spiritually aware, battles raged on furiously. For all the progress made, the Shinigami of squad 15 were still fighting thousands of Hollows. Uryu was slaying hundreds by the second with his arrows, Chad had dozens with every blast but had to fight many with his hakuda, Tatsuki was holding her own with her skills, Ginjo was helping out after Tsukishima rewrote the Quincy history of the Kurosakis and was bedridden with exhaustion, Jackie was slowly beginning to tax herself due to not being used to long fights, Lisa had her mask on and aided the effort, Senna was practically swinging around a stream of lightning from the winds she generated, and Isshin was doing his best to keep the matter contained with Hiyori keeping him on top of all the strongest Hollows.

"Gillian in Karakura park!" Hiyori shouted from his earpiece as the captain struck down another Hollow. He turned to the park and saw the towering Hollow, pointed with his hand, and fired a nameless Raikoho kido, removing the top half of the Menos. "This is ridiculous! It's like for every one killed, another shows up! What the hell is this!?" She yelled in frustration. "South Karakura."

"Something's not right about this indeed Hiyori." Isshin growled, flashing to the spot to see his squad fending for their lives. "Is this Aizen's plan? To wear us down with all these small fry?" He swung his blade and slew the Hollows. "He usually uses misdirection to manipulate people."

"Emergency! All seated officers to Karakura park!" Hiyori screamed, alerting everyone. "Arrancar are coming! Espada level!" Isshin and his seated officers immediately bolted to the park to find a Garganta opening to reveal four Arrancar. Two were Yammy and Grimmjow while one was an effeminate boy with a long sleeves jacket and black hair that was glaring at Grimmjow and the last was a dark skinned bald man with a bone like necklace and mandarin style robe shirt.

"Four of them and six of us." Uryu stated, glaring at the Arrancar. "That will be an uneven fight." Grimmjow looked around for a bit before rushing to the front of the defenders.

"Hey, where's Ichigo?" He asked, being particularly rude. "I owe him an asskicking for last time." Isshin stepped forward to stare down the blue haired panther as the other Arrancar came in, some getting ready to fight.

"My son's grounded until further notice for causing more than a few problems for Soul Society, so he'll still be there. Not that you'd fair any better than last time." Isshin told the fifth Espada as the two sides stared each other down. "You can leave now or Aizen can lose a few more soldiers." The captain challenged, just before Yammy was about to throw a punch. The instant the large Arrancar prepared his attack, Chad was on him with a hard left hook to the face and sending him down to the ground with the Fullbringer following after.

"And there he goes, as uncouth as ever." Luppi said before turning back to the city defenders. "So, who do I have the pleasure of killing? I don't mind taking you all on." _'Maybe I'll get my rank back.'_

"That's just asking to get killed instantly." Tatsuki said, glaring down at the boy. "I don't mind beating your face into the dirt."

"Careful Tatsuki," Lisa warned as see saw a burn on the Arrancar's stomach, "he might be stronger than you think."

"Come on." Senna said, twirling Mirokuma around. "Between the three of us, he's got no chance." Tatsuki nodded as the group went off to get more space for their fight, leaving Isshin and Uryu with Grimmjow and the black Arrancar.

"I'll take Grimmjow, you handle your fight quickly." Isshin told his Quincy lieutenant, who nodded as he and the Arrancar went to their chosen area.

"My name is Zommari Rureaux, espada number 8." The now named Zommari said with a bow, being respectful to his chosen opponent and surprising Uryu.

 _'That's new.'_ He thought before responding. "Uryu Ishida, lieutenant of squad 15. I must say, I never thought I'd meet a civilized Arrancar."

"Until I am shown otherwise, I view my opponents as equals." Zommari informed him. "Even if they are Soul Reapers."

 _'Nevermind. Not polite, just arrogant.'_ The Quincy thought as he formed his bow.

 **(Rising to the Royal Palace)**

"So yeah," Ichigo said as he finished a long recap of what happened with Muramasa and Koga, "all stuff I'm sure you already knew somehow." Orihime was with them, keeping the spirit of Muramasa in her rejection stasis field and keeping him alive, as Oetsu looked at the fragments of what was the most heartbreaking Zanpakuto. "Urahara said he got all he needed from Muramasa's blade and spirit, but I was wondering what you could do. It doesn't really sit right with me to just let him die like that."

"Is this genuine concern Ichi?" The master smith asked, showing his more somber side. "Or arrogance because you tend to break the rules so often?" Ichigo was about to answer before actually thinking about whether this was genuine concern or arrogance. "You know every Zanpakuto is a reflection of their wielder so you should have no reason to feel guilty for Koga's own bitterness and self loathing." Oetsu turned to Muramasa's spirit and held out his hand, forcing the spirit to become a perfectly fine copy of the ruined blade. "A Zanpakuto without their Shinigami is nothing but a piece of steel that's best left shattered." He said, making everyone's eyes turn downcast. "Although... there might be something I could try." The smith said, glancing between Orihime and Muramasa.

"Quite possible." Ichibe said, already seeing what Oetsu was planning. "Muramasa can't be fixed, but with an Onmyoji Exorcist..."

"Man, today is a good day!" Oetsu cheered, already starting to dance. "Not one, but TWO people that make my blood burn with excitement!"

"Context please." Ichigo asked as Orihime and Oetsu started... a dance off, oddly enough. "What is he planning?"

"Fixing Muramasa as a Zanpakuto is impossible with Koga dead." The monk said, being one of the two sensible people left in the giant pillar. "So what he _is_ going to do is reforge it into a new blade with the preexisting spirit, creating a Tsukumogami for your friend to use."

"Can that work?" Ichigo asked, feeling skeptical despite what he had seen so far in his life.

"We'll find out soon enough." The Tenchuren stopped and the doors began to open. "But first, you need your proper Zanpakuto Ichigo." Ichibe said as he gestured for Ichigo to exit the heavenly transport with Orihime to witness the realm of the Soul King. Five flying discs holding several buildings on each with a massive cylinder structure that radiated power, leading Ichigo to conclude the building was the Soul King's palace.

"So as a member of the Royal Guard, you guys get your own cities?" Ichigo asked, equal parts amazed and disgusted as the two Zero Squad members nodded. "You people suck."

 **(Karakura Town)**

"Keep it up!" Masaki growled as chaos continued to reign throughout the city. The Hollows were attacking their home, the barrier keeping them out beginning to crack and fracture despite Yuzu and Karin's efforts to strengthen it, while she and Kon killed as many Hollows as they could to lighten the burden. Masaki had her own purifying bow, much like Uryu's, but she was growing tired trying to maintain the unfamiliar spirit weapon. But if that barrier finally comes down then morality be damned, she'd destroy thousands to protect her family. Kon was in much the same boat, crushing Hollows using Ichigo's body, but the endless swarm began to wear the down and he couldn't afford the time to switch to his other body.

 _'Why are they attacking here?!'_ Kon thought frantically, punching a Hollow's skull clean off as he tried to figure out what was going on. _'The barrier should have kept this place hidden and it's not like they'd know who was here. Right? They're just dumb, hungry Hollows!'_ He rationalized as he kicked another dozen off the cracking barrier, everyone unaware of the small tear in space above them.

 **(Illustrated Guide To Soul Reapers)**

 _Yumichika and his Zanpakuto (During their fight)_

"So, Ruri'iro Kujaku, why did you betray me?" Yumichika asked his feathered Zanpakuto. "The narcissism, different sense of aesthetics, because I'm pretty sure I already dealt with my self loathing from keeping the truth about you hidden."

"Then why do you continue to call me by that disgusting name?" The beautiful blade returned. "You know full well I hate the color of wisteria."

"Is it not obvious?" The third seat asked, flashing up close to his Zanpakuto. "How could I not keep such a beautiful power all to myself? Letting your lovely vines and flowers touch something ugly without killing them so that their deaths can bring something beautiful into the world?" He said, cupping the face of his Zanpakuto and leaning in close.

"So it _is_ the narcissism." Kujaku concluded, placing his hand over his master's. "But now I can't find myself complaining."

 _Meanwhile, away from the campy pair_

"What the hell is happening there?" Ikkaku asked as he and Hozukimaru watched the interaction between the two biggest narcissists in Soul Society.

"I'm not sure." The large spear using spirit said. "I'd just say that they're about to screw, but a Soul Reaper and their Zanpakuto? Who would do such a thing?"

 _#Whackybiscuit: Claiming Power_

 _Byakuya's Punishment_

"As for you, Byakuya Kuchiki." Yamamoto started when everything finally settled down in Seireitei. "There is a lot of work to do in restoring the Seireitei, buildings to rebuild, apparently rogue Zanpakuto that are attacking, and teaching you humility." Byakuya sat, kneeling in front of the captain commander as he prepared for his judgment. "First, rebuilding. There are many materials that need to be moved and carved, something you will help with by carving and transporting a fair share of the destruction you caused. The rogue Zanpakuto you will be hunting down yourself with only your Zanpakuto in it's sealed state. You are not permitted to stop until you meet a quota of five of these 'Toju', as they've been named, a day until they are all slain. Finally, your lesson in humility. You are the head of one of the Great Noble houses, but so long as you are a member of the Gotei your status is meaningless to me. You will perform your duties in this uniform that Riruka and the rest of the SWA made." Riruka showed up with a smile while holding up a full body baby blue dog outfit with pink collar. Byakuya gagged at the thought of wearing it, but before he could say anything. "Wearing this is mandatory and Urahara will know if you take it off. It's this or you will dishonorably discharged." There was a pause. "Well?"

"I'm weighing my options, sir." Byakuya said in a defeated tone.

 _Kenpachi's Birthday_

"Really?" Ichigo asked as he looked at the towering pastry. It was taller than Komamura and decorated with sugar skulls, lined with yellow frosting, and made to look like it was bleeding from dozens of cuts with red gel frosting.

"I've discovered my sweet tooth Ichigo." Kenpachi said, patting the hybrid on the back. "I was just as disturbed as you are." The last candle was placed and Yumichika began lighting all of them with kido.

"Alright Zaraki Squad! Like we rehearsed all month!" Ikkaku ordered as the members of squad 11 got into position.

"There is so much wrong with this." Kisuke sighed, most of the captains agreeing while the rest just waited for cake.

"Captain Zaraki! Thi~s i~s your~ birthday so~ng! It isn't very long! HEY!" The squad cheered in unison. Just then, Unohana in her Yachiru state appeared out of nowhere and stabbed Kenpachi in the chest before pulling him in by his hair for a deep tongue kiss and earning a shout of pain.

"You bit me you dirty bitch!" He yelled, blood dripping from his tongue and lips. "Damn you know how to get me hard." He growled before throwing his wife over his shoulder. "Have the cake without me boys, I'm going to be busy with this all day!" He ordered as he ran off to the 'Kenpachi Love Shack' located far away from civilization.

 _'This ended with less blood than I expected.'_ Ichigo thought as he got himself some cake.


	67. The First Move

**A/N: And I don't think anyone will be shocked or too upset with him gone. Once again, I tease you with Ichigo's bankai but before any of you say anything about Mugetsu, I altered it to be something else. Muramasa's reforging is authentic, taken from what pro blacksmiths say is the proper way to reforge a broken sword, with some minor changes because powers. Next chapter will be done when it's done, saying 'hurry up and update' DOES NOT MAKE ME WORK FASTER! IT JUST GETS ANNOYING!**

 **Also, in my neverending quest to find interesting stories, I came across an Akame Ga Kill/Prototype crossover. The only one of its kind. I thought it was fun.**

The First Move

 **(Royal Realm: Hooden)**

"Fancy club, crappy little shack." Ichigo said, comparing the two main sites of Oetsu's city. The first was a bright and flashy building that seemed like a massive hostess club than anything else and filled with girls to enforce that idea. Oetsu was trying to start a party before Ichigo noted how lonely the guy was, considering all of the girls were Zanpakuto. The next five minutes was spent trying to get the master bladesmith to stop crying until a red haired girl named Mera kicked him in his head and dragged them to said crappy little shack at the edge of a cliff... the real residence of the Blade God. "I'm not sure whether to feel sorry or not."

"The girls seemed fun though." Orihime chimed in, already heading toward the small building. "But if he does control this entire area, why doesn't he just move into that place and make this one strictly a forge?" She suggested, prompting the two to look at the Zero Squad member.

"Because I live in my forge." The blade master admitted as he finally started to act serious. "Helps me feel connected to the Zanpakuto. A true master devotes everything to his craft." He stood next to the opening and pulled the curtain away. "Inside, you'll find-"

"That was irritating." The smith heard someone growl. He turned to Zangetsu pull himself out of the building. "All this trouble for your actual blade and you did nothing." He scowled at Ichigo who shrugged.

"That was the weird thing, I couldn't find you precisely." Ichigo returned as Zangetsu went to stand by his master's side. Oetsu kept staring at Zangetsu before looking into his palace.

 _'I may have my work cut out for me this time.'_ He thought before revealing the water slide path. "Alright Ichi, Ori, down here!" The two looked down into the slide before Orihime dived in, laughing the whole way. Ichigo shook his head before following with Zangetsu close behind, finishing with Oetsu. The ride went by quickly, with Ichigo snatching his girlfriend before they landed in the pool the end. "Come on boy! That's the best part of the ride!" The smith said, before realizing he was being ignored for his forge. A massive cascading waterfall and a natural stone pillar with a hollow recess in it. "Alright, time to get this show on the road!" He yelled as five girls popped out of nowhere and hit him, one strike for each.

"Nimaiya's private escort group is in the hizzy!" The blonde girl cheered. With her was Mera, two black haired girls with one seeming worried while the other seemed covered in bandages, and a little kid. Orihime was clapping excitedly for the performance, Ichigo and Zangetsu were watching in disbelief.

"Do you really need a real Zanpakuto?" Zangetsu asked, Ichigo honestly considering they just leave. Before a decision could be made, he dematerialized into a white bar of whatever the material Oetsu used was called. Mera lit the forge, the blonde girl grabbed the blade... with her hair, the depressed girl and kid filled a quench tank, while the bandage girl pulled out a tooth and made it into a mallet. Oetsu himself tied up his hair and took off his sunglasses, took up the mallet and began to hammer away at the bar. With nothing else to do but wait, Ichigo sat and meditated while listening to the clangs of the hammer.

 **(Karakura Battles: Isshin vs Grimmjow)**

"Seal release!" Isshin called out, his shihakusho in tatters from his fight. Grimmjow was only slightly better, but knew the captain was holding back because of the seals captains and lieutenants have to wear. "My son is stronger, but I'm still a captain of the Gotei." He reminded before flashing in front of the Arrancar and flicking his forehead. The attack struck like a high impact cannon and sent him flying through the air, colliding with other Hollows before righting himself out and ready to charge back at the captain. He sensed Isshin appearing right behind him, ready to cleave through his back and ending the fight before Grimmjow barely blocked with his own sword.

"Grind, Pantera!" The Arrancar called out, placing his nails on the flat of his blade before clawing down the length. The sudden burst of Reishi forced Isshin back as gusts of wind clouded Grimmjow from view. When the dust settled, it revealed the Arrancar with long hair, cat ears, a long white tail, and segmented body armor with blade extending from his calves and elbows. "That's fine with me. I'll get even stronger and grind that punk's head into the dirt!" The panther roared before clashing with Isshin once again but, despite the added strength and agility, Isshin was still capable of keeping up and dominating the fight.

"Getsuga Tensho." He called out, getting behind the panther and striking him with the concentrated wave of Reishi. The force of the attack gouged out and scarred the land, destroying most of the park and severely damaging the containment barrier around the park. When the dust settled, Grimmjow was covered in slow healing burns and started to stagger. "You're holding back." Isshin stated, knowing how much stronger Grimmjow got. "I thought you'd know better than that."

"I'm saving that for my rematch against that kid of yours." Grimmjow said with a savage pointing his elbow at Isshing before appearing in front of him. "Garra de la Pantera!" He shouted, shooting Isshin point blank in the stomach with his green explosive stone bullets. The explosion covered them both in smoke and dust before Grimmjow was sent flying back, spinning from the force of a punch.

"That better be one hell of an ace," the father said as he rubbed his torso, "cause you'll need a lot more than that, a hell of a lot more, to challenge Ichigo. Burn, Engetsu." He said, letting his Reishi become the fires surrounding his sword. "Now show me what you've got!" He roared as the two charged at each other once more.

 **(Royal Realm: Hooden)**

The repeated clangs of the hammer on the blade were the only sound the hybrid heard as he meditated, waiting for the moment when Zangetsu would truly be completed. A part of him wondered why it was taking so long, expecting a near instantaneous crafting with minimal effort, but Oetsu was starting to drip with sweat and his breath becoming labored. Nevertheless, the hammer kept striking and the rings becoming more melodious until the moment came.

 _'ICHIGO!'_ Zangetsu called out to him, making Ichigo's eyes snap open. The bright burning flames were being consumed by the darkness that was emanating from Zangetsu's form, needing one last ingredient to finish the blades. He flashed to his Zanpakuto and plunged his hands into the flames, the protest of the other Zanpakuto falling on deaf ears as Ichigo poured his Reishi into the blades. Oetsu merely smiled as Ichigo pulled the blades free and all the spirit water evaporated. His waterfalls, the sea, the very moisture from the air, and the blades were still burning hot in the boy's hands.

 _'Damn, and here I thought I've seen it all.'_ The smith thought as the blades in Ichigo's hands radiated power before settling down into the Kyber and Trench blade combo. "Well kid, my work here with you is done. You should head on to the Monk's city if you wanted to pick up some extra techniques." He suggested as he staggered slightly. "I need to get myself a bite to eat. You wanna come with? I'll explain what we need to do." He asked Orihime, who got up and followed while cradling the broken and whole Muramasa blades.

"Is crafting a Zanpakuto really that hard?" Orihime asked, feeling respect for the smith considering how draining it was to craft Zangetsu. "You go through that every time?"

"Hell no, that blade was insane!" Oetsu yelled out as they reached the launch pad. "Every other blade I made was easy, even my sharpest blade, compared to that thing." He explained, just as they got sent skywards toward the Gatonden, where Kirio Hikifune resided. "All Asuachi are made from dead souls, or rather the raw material left behind. When a soul goes through the cycle of Reincarnation, they are cleansed of everything that made up the individual. Something like that always leaves fragments behind, which I gather and merge together to form my Asuachi. Completely blank until they come into contact with their Soul Reaper and why they take on their own individual form."

"So you're going to take the remains of Muramasa's to activate a new Asuachi?" She asked, trying to understand the finer complexities of spirit blade forging. "How does he become a contract spirit through that?"

"I said I was going to REforge Muramasa, not make a new one." Oetsu explained as he landed and caught Orihime before she turned into past on the ground. Or tried to catch her since as she came closer to the ground, the air itself tried to keep her aloft with her green ring glowing. "I'm going to take the already forged blades of Muramasa and use them to remake the blade. It won't be Muramasa, but it will have his reincarnation." He started to head for the palace of Hikifune, who was already cooking a large buffet. "Just as well since Zangetsu took everything I had."

"Kurosaki's sword must really be powerful then." Orihime said in amazement, almost distracted by the scent of Hikifune's cooking.

"I never saw an Asuachi come out of that pit already claimed." He said, rolling his shoulders to relieve some of the stress. _'I've also never seen a Zanpakuto absorb all of my Asuachi either.'_ He said, pondering how this all came to be. _'All that power, compressed into those dual Zanpakuto. Is this because of his being a Hollow and Quincy? Maybe after I reforge Muramasa, I should bring out Sayafushi. See which blade is better.'_

 **(Karakura Fights: Chad vs Yammy)**

"Bala!" The large Arrancar shouted, shooting his energy from his fists, as Chad charged at him with both arms as shields and blocking the blasts. "You stubborn bastard!" He began charging a cero before Chad shot in front of him and switched his left arm to its devil form.

"La Muerte!" Chad called out, uppercutting his opponent in the chin. The blow slammed his mouth shut, cracked several of the Espada's teeth, made the cero explode prematurely, and finished with the shockwave of the attack pulsing through Yammy's skull. Not letting up, he took the chance to charge his shield arm and hit the Arrancar in the stomach. "El Directo!" The blow made Yammy double over and the following blast sent him flying, followed by the massive blast pounding against the Arrancar. Chad took a chance to catch his breath, having spent the whole fight trying to outrun and beat down the Arrancar, and tiredness was beginning to set in. That moment of respite ended when Yammy appeared in front of the Fullbringer and slammed a fist into Chad and sent him flying until he rolled onto his feet.

"You're tougher than you look, I'll give you that." Yammy said through his broken teeth, spitting out a glob of blood and teeth. "But you'll break, human."

"Not if I break you first." Chad grunted as the two charged at each other again.

 **(Royal Palace: Hooden)**

"Are you sure this will work?" Orihime asked, calligraphy brush with ink in hand over a wide sheet of paper. "You did say this is a first for you."

"Don't worry Hime!" Oetsu answered, breaking up the blades of the two Muramasa swords into smaller pieces and setting them in two separate piles. "The Monk supplied the ink and paper, you just have to write what abilities you want it to have. Only two though, and we'll have to rename the finished blade." Orihime shrugged and thought about what to write. What she puts down would be the final say in the sword's future, but not too strong as it would also draw on her power and she was beginning to tax herself now with the spirits she did have. Eventually, she had her idea.

"Cut my enemies, heal my friends." She said while writing the two commands on the paper, one phrase on one half. When she finished the ink dried and disappeared, becoming part of the paper and charging it with power. Oetsu finished breaking the blades into pieces and stacked them into a pile.

"Okay, bring me the papers." Oetsu ordered as Orihime grabbed the two and went over to him. The master smith stacked the blade fragments together and wrapped the two in the different papers. He then poured watery clay over the two and covered them in straw he got from Hikifune before having his girl, Hasuka, move the stacks to Mera's fire. The forge having been restored while he and Orihime ate. "The fragments will absorb the power you imbued in the papers, then I will consolidate the fragments into a whole before combining them and form the rest of the blade. What do you think the name should be?"

"Well," Orihime starting while letting her mind guide her down what she though would be perfect, "he did seem to be a blade to only cause harm. Seemed very reminiscent to famous blacksmith whose swords only craved blood, so I tried to make this one be the opposite. I think Masamune would be best."

"The legendary human smith whose works were holy, healing blades in the legends?" Oetsu asked, hearing some details of mortal smiths. "Nice choice." The billets were pulled out and he began to hammer away at the two, forming the flesh and heart of the sword, the Kawagane and Shinegane. Orihime sat by and watched, listening to the clangs of the hammer on the steel.

 **(Karakura Fights: Uryu vs Zommari)**

"You've seen that it doesn't work," Uryu said while dodging five simultaneous slashes and shooting the black Arrancar in the stomach with a relatively weak arrow, "So we do you keep doing it?" The 8th Espada looked at his opponent while grasping at his injury.

"Forgive the hesitation, I'm just trying to figure something out." Zommari said, leaping to the side as Uryu shot another few arrows at him. "I heard that the Quincy were destroyed by the Soul Reapers, yet here one is as an ally of the Soul Reapers. What possessed you to join such an arrogant group?"

"Arrogant? How so?" Uryu asked as he dodged another attempt from Zommari with his speed clones.

"Shinigami strike down Hollows as if that were the natural way of things," the Arrancar said, "and made the same judgment with the Quincy when they cut them down. Because of that, and their unchallenged rule, they fancy themselves as gods or purveyors of some great justice. What gave them the right to judge Hollows as being evil?" To his surprise, Uryu began laughing. Calmly at first before becoming more and more loud.

"Of all the beings I met, you are truly the most arrogant fool I've come across." The Quincy said, earning a scowl from the Arrancar. "Viewing your opponent as an equal? That was just insulting. But what gave the Soul Reapers the right to act as such? Your master Aizen is trying to take that very being's throne. And what's so unnatural about wanting to protect those that can't protect themselves?" Uryu asked before disappearing and stabbing Zommari in his side with a Seele Schneider that solidified its blade into a Jian. "As for the Hollows, what can you add? What have you done aside from eat and kill? You prey on humans, souls, even each other. What do you actually give to the world? Any of them? Even now, you are only the way you are because of a Soul Reaper making you that way. Is it so wrong to kill such a disgusting parasite?" Uryu said with a glare as his aura changed, showing that he was done playing. "I'd advise you give an answer, otherwise you'll die for nothing. You worthless Hollow."

 **(Karakura Fights: Lisa, Tatsuki, & Senna vs Luppi)**

The former Espada, Lisa, and Senna all released their Zanpakuto, resulting in Luppi unleashing his eight tentacles, Lisa's large spade, and Senna's whirlwind staff. Tatsuki was holding her own just fine, but all she was doing was dodging the tentacles. Lisa was able to cut off segments of the Arrancar's tentacles while Senna served as a distraction. The tactic was going well as the two dodged another four tentacles coming at them and into two more, each one getting wrapped up.

"You've been quite the nuisance." Luppi sneered, readying another pair of tentacles to skewer the girls. "But now, time to enjoy punching you full of holes. I prefer more endowed women with-" Luppi was interrupted when Tatsuki threw a rabbit punch, hitting Luppi in the back of his head and making him bite off some of his tongue. As he was screaming in pain, Senna brought up her Mirokumaru and the rings on her staff began to cackle with electricity.

"Zap zap!" She said with a smile, letting the rings come into contact with Luppi's tentacle. "The grinding wind currents generates electricity, which is gathered into the rings of my Mirokumaru. I still haven't gotten the hang of it yet, but it's a nice skill to have." The shocks wore off and the two Shinigami had enough slack to escape from the tentacles.

"You tomboy bitch!" Luppi growled, glaring at Tatsuki before spinning his tentacles around like a buzzsaw and focusing all eight on her. They were fast but Tatsuki was faster, dodging with a mix of Shunpo and parkour.

"You're an Espada?" She asked, flowing around a bunch of tentacles she almost got tied in a knot. "If you really are the quality standard for Aizen's top Arrancar, then the rest of us have nothing to worry about." She flashed in front of Luppi and punched him square in the face, jumping back as he tried to strike her with his tentacles again. "I guess now's as good a time as any to try this out." She said, pulling out her blade and performing a martial arts kata. "Ignite! Hidori!" Her sword broke up into four flames that connected themselves to he hands and feet. Her hands now bore gauntlets in the shape of sharp beaks that were a fiery reddish orange with greaves ending in a raptor like claw. All four were so hot that the air shimmered from the heat. "Time to burn, punk." She said with a vicious grin before shooting a large fireball at the disgraced Arrancar.

"You bitch!" He growled, defending himself with his eight tentacles, then screaming as the heat started to burn them away. "I'll kill y-" He started before feeling his resurreccion break and a blade digging into his back and another through his chest.

"It's rude to ignore your other partners." Lisa said, pulling her spade back along with Senna pulling her staff out.

"Course you were a _former_ Espada, so you couldn't have been that strong to begin with." The girl mocked as Luppi struggled to stay up.

"You!" He growled before he and the others were trapped within orange barriers from the sky.

 **(Royal Palace: Ichibe's City)**

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo roared, swinging his blades and unleashing the wave of compressed Reishi at the manifested Zangetsu. The Zanpakuto spirit knocked the blast to the side and charged at his master as the two continued their clash, Ichibe watching from the sidelines.

 _'Tensa Zangetsu.'_ He thought to himself, being the master of names letting him know Zangetsu's bankai. _'Letting him unleash one hundred percent of the power within himself would certainly make him a fearsome opponent. But it's that Mugetsu form that I find more concerning.'_ Ichigo's Reiryoka was the darkest power he's felt in millennium, and while he controlled all things black he had to wonder who was stronger. _'Truly, he will be our ace against Yhwach. You picked well, my old friend. I wonder if his majesty is tempted to make him a member of the Zero squad from his power alone.'_ The second Ichigo set foot on the disc, he noticed the pressure was 'slightly uncomfortable' before walking on ahead. When the monk asked if he wanted to know the name of his bankai, Ichigo answered with saying the very name of his bankai. Instead, the boy manifested his spirit and began sparring with Zangetsu. Time passed and Oetsu made his way to the monk's side, carrying a sword in a tank full of jelly.

"Well, Orihime has her sword." He said as he sat by the monk, watching Ichigo fight his Zanpakuto. "One that cuts her enemies and heals her friends. Seemed appropriate for that girl." Osho nodded as Ichigo brought the blades together in the form of a bow and shot a barrage of arrows at Zangetsu. Oetsu's finger curled themselves around the hilt of his 'failure' Sayafushi, the sharpest blade he created.

"You really want to see how that will go?" Ichibe asked, knowing that Oetsu was itching to see the boy in action. See if it was more than just his sword.

"At the very least, I'd love to see this girl in action for once." He whispered before flashing toward Ichigo with blade in hand. Oetsu was immediately kicked to the side when he came within striking distance of Ichigo, sending him tumbling into the building.

"If you wanted to use a surprise attack, you should be quieter." The hybrid scolded as Zangetsu faded back to Ichigo's inner world. "So, you wanted to test out these blades?" He gestured to Zangetsu and the sword in Oetsu's hands as the smith got back up, laughing.

"That's right Ichi!" He cheered as he got into his battle stance. "Now, show me what you got." Ichigo brought the two halves of Zangetsu together as the air ignited in pure black energy.

"Bankai." He said, becoming consumed by the energy and his voice becoming warped. "Tensa Zangetsu."

 **(Kurosaki Household)**

Masaki's fingers were bleeding, Kon was covered in scratches and bruises, Karin and Yuzu were sweating bullets, but the number of Hollows were decreasing. After a few more minutes and one last shot, Masaki slew the final Hollow and the swarm ended. Kon went to the twins and Masaki breathed a sigh of relief. The barrier held, her family was safe, and she could finally relax. Until the barrier shattered like glass. Before anyone could react, Masaki felt a sharp strike to the back of her neck before losing consciousness and falling to the ground. Kon was smacked in the head with an odd weapon in the shape of two crescents.

"So these are the targets?" The twins looked up to a tall lanky figure with a wide hood and oily black hair, an eye patch, and a permanent display of teeth. His frown deepened as he sighed in disappointment. "Well, I guess it'd fun to train them." In an instant, another being showed up between the twins and the Arrancar.

"We have what we came for Nnoritora, call the retreat." The shorter horned individual said, grasping at the twins protectively.

"You sure Ulquiorra?" Nnoritora asked, grinning at the unconscious Masaki. "Lord Aizen said that Ichigo cares a lot for his family. Imagine how broken he'd be if-" A heavy pressure fell on the Arrancar before he could finish his statement.

"We have his sisters." The fourth Espada said. "That's more than enough. We are leaving." He let up the pressure and just as Nnoritora was about to signal the rest, he was kicked in the neck and sent flying.

"So long as I breath in this, or any other body, you will not take Yuzu or Karin!" Kon growled, charging at Ulquiorra, who caught his fist with ease and blocked every other attack.

"Tell Ichigo, that upon my honor as the fourth, his sisters will not be harmed." He said before punching Kon back. He then opened a Garganta and took the twins into his arms, seeing as they were both too tired to move, and made his way into Hueco Mundo. Kon was about to charge after him when he was smashed into the ground

"You are one stubborn annoyance!" Nnoritora growled, getting ready to decapitate the mod soul before pausing. "Great, one of those losers is about to get killed." He groaned as Aizen made it clear that he didn't want to lose any Arrancar if it could be avoided, and he'd know if Nnoritora screwed that up. "Fine." He stomped on Ichigo's body, gaining a sickening crack and scream, before releasing a feral Hollow roar and making the Gillians bring down their Negacion to evacuate his allies. "Well, maybe I'll get what I wanted anyway." He said as a new group of Hollows were coming in. He created a Garganta and walked through, leaving the Quincy and Mod Soul to die. Just as the first one was about to chomp down on the Kurosaki Matriarch, Kon got up and crushed the creature's head.

"You want her?" He said, coughing up blood and releasing a flickering light from his body. "You can't have her." He stood, facing the coming swarm.

 **(Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers)**

 _Obligatory Reference_

"I can tell you with no ego, this is my finest Zanpakuto." Oetsu said while sitting across from Ichigo in fine white robes with Zangetsu in its sealed state as a katana, with a dark blade and a black sheath with the many phases of the moon, starting and ending with the new moon. "If in your travels, you should encounter the Spirit King, even he will be cut down." He presented the sword to Ichigo, who took it gingerly and with some measure of respect. "Orange haired warrior, go." Oetsu finished.

"You are such a geek." Ichigo replied, shaking his head.

 _TFS Reference_

Yammy and Chad were struggling in a battle of strength with each other, yelling as one tried to overpower the over. The ground bending and shifting under the might of the giants. Around them though.

"This is so dumb." Tatsuki groaned, most everyone pausing to watch the two biggest combatants fight. "This could not get any dumber."

"How about that?" Luppi asked, pointing in the opposite direction to Isshin and Grimmjow just punching each other into submission.

"Yep, the impossible happened." Lisa said, watching the two not even bother dodging any punches. "This got so much dumber."

"Should we return to killing each other?" Zommari asked, not taking his eyes off the fight.

"Later, I actually wanna see how this goes." Uryu said, with everyone in silent agreement.

"Kind of wish we had popcorn." Senna said, everyone again in silent agreement.

 **New powers:**

 **Hidori: Fire Bird, Tatsuki's shikai. A pair of gauntlets and greaves that amplify Tatsuki's firepower 10X.**

 **Mirokumaru: Electric manipulation. Based on a similar principal from Jin Kariya's lightning blade (something actually useful from the Bount arc, who'd a thunk) she collects all the electricity generated from her use of wind manipulation and concentrates them into the rings on her staff for late use.**


	68. Insubordination

**A/N: Thank you everyone who appreciated my prank earlier. For those of you that are late, I posted at midnight saying I would post the next chapter later in the day.  
**

 **And as I predicted, not a lot of people cared that Kon is gone for good. That might make the Reigai arc somewhat more difficult to write, but I still haven't seen it yet at all. I was just reading the manga by that point. Now just from the title, you know Ichigo is going to be in A LOT of trouble when all is said an done. Also, yes, yes I did just do that. I've been on a Halo kick so I made Ichigo do that, simply for cool points. Tatsuki's outfit is based off this one guy's, Cheshfire, artwork for Tatsuki vs Ichigo. And to make it clear, so no one has to ask, yes Ichigo's sword is now as hard to break as Ichigo is. Maybe I'll have Orihime fight Demoura and Tatsuki fight Aisslinger. Heh heh, " _fight_ ".**

 **IMPORTANT BLEACH NOTICE! According to some Bleach fans still on Youtube, if enough support can be shown for Bleach and the live action movie does well, we can get the Bleach anime to continue. Hopefully get some things cleared up that were left unresolved and learn some things that still bug us. Like what is Ichigo's real Bankai? BLEACH IS NOT DEAD! THOSE THAT CARE CONTINUE IT!**

 **(Las Noches)**

Ulquiorra guided the twins down the dark halls of the Arrancar palace to Aizen's throne room, hovering over them protectively while sending the occasional glare to Nnoritora. Karin kept a brave look on her face while Yuzu was shaking and clearly frightened, but they kept on walking. They finally came into a long expansive hallway lined with pillars, occupied with who they knew to be the enemy. Many different Arrancar were along the walls, with two Shinigami standing in front of a tall stone block that housed a throne at its peak, with the man they suspected to be Sosuke Aizen sitting on it like a king.

"Welcome, Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki, to our castle of Las Noches." Aizen said, keeping that dark, calm smile on his face. "You may or may not know who I-"

"You're going to die when our brother gets here." He was interrupted, raising his eyebrow to who he understood was the more gentle of the twins. Karin looked to her sister in surprise as Yuzu glared defiantly at the man that currently holds their lives in his hands. She soon smirked and joined her sister's level of confidence.

"Yep, when Ichi-nii shows up, this place will be nothing but rubble." Many of the Arrancar shifted, either from fear or excitement, but Aizen's expression did not change.

"I'm well aware of how powerful he is." Aizen admitted. "But him coming here is exactly what I want." There was a noticeable growl in the darkness behind Aizen as the man in question kept smiling. "But you are still my guests here, despite just being bait, so I'll leave you in the care of someone I can trust. Neliel." He called, making a green haired Arrancar step forward.

"Yes, lord Aizen?" The now named Neliel had a skull with curved horns, a scar going down her forehead to her nose with a red mark across her face just under her eyes, in a form fitting white uniform that covered her whole body.

"Your mission is now to watch over these two." Aizen said, earning a surprise from most everyone in the room. "They are of no use to me dead and Ulquiorra has an appointment with an old friend of his." He turned his gaze to his most loyal subordinate, who seemed to hesitate ever so slightly.

"I understand lord Aizen." He said, looking up to his master as Neliel took the twins. "I will kill Ichigo Kurosaki."

 **(Karakura Hospital)**

Ryuken was finalizing some last minute papers, the chaos from the Hollow attack finally dying down to let him focus, when he noted that something felt off to him. His papers were in order, his patients were in stable condition, none of the Shinigami were showing up at his hospital which meant that Orihime was back from Soul Society, so what was it that was making him feel uneasy. His answer came from a tapping on the window, revealing Hiyori who had two unconscious Kurosakis with her. He acted quickly to open his office windows and called Kanae to get him a couple of gurneys.

"What happened?" The doctor asked as the Vizard placed the two on the couches in his office, himself moving to run a quick examination of Masaki before moving on to Ichigo's body.

"Aizen used the recent swarm of Hollows as a distraction." Hiyori started, standing back to let the expert do his work. "He sent Arrancar to occupy Isshin and the other seated officers while sending another two to attack the house. They knocked out Masaki, beat the crap out of Ichigo's body, and took the girls." She reported, trying to prepare herself for when she'll have to give this same message to Isshin.

"What happened to Kon?" Ryuken asked, moving to Ichigo's body. "Ichigo seems to be fine, but Kon would nev-"

"Kon's dead." Hiyori interrupted, holding up another file. "Kisuke has been thorough, but Kon was a modified Gikon and there was only so much he could take." Ryuken took the file as Kanae entered with the gurneys as Hiyori helped to move the prone bodies.

 _'Inside a human body, enhanced speed, strength, agility, nothing too out of the ordinary.'_ Ryuken thought as he read Kisuke's account for the modifications he made to the Mod Soul. _'Regeneration in case of heavy damage to the body. Warning, proportionate to damage. So if Ichigo's body was fatally injured, it would take Kon's own life to fix.'_ "Hiyori, where's Kon's pill?" He asked, dreading the answer he would be getting.

"I figured Ichigo's body was stable, so I extracted Kon's pill form...but all I got was dust." She said, sorrow evident. "He just finished repairing Ichigo's lungs from the rib fragments."

"Damn it." The Quincy sighed before setting aside his emotions to do his job. "Right, Kanae, take Ichigo's body to the Stasis Room, without a Gikon, he's essentially comatose. I'll be taking Masaki to get a few scans, make sure nothing's damaged."

"I should go, Isshin would want the casualty reports." Hiyori said before flying out the window, leaving the Quincy to do their job as Ryuken pulled Masaki down to radiology.

 _'Good luck Hiyori. That's not going to end well.'_

 **(Royal Palace: Entrance way)**

Ichigo made his way toward the edge of the entrance into the realm of the Spirit King, the Royal Guard there to see him off, with Oetsu and one other of the Zero squad missing. Kirio Hikifune, a really plump woman with purple hair and a large rice spoon, and Senjumaru Shutara, a pale, slender woman with long black hair and multiple long and boney arms with a radiant gold crescent moon ornament in her hair. Both in standard Shinigami garb along with Osho.

"So... I don't see that big pillar you used to come down to Soul Society," Ichigo noted after looking around for a bit, "is there another way for me to get down?" Senjumaru stepped forward.

"Two, actually." She answered as she got closer to the hybrid. "We have our own Senkaimon, but it can only be opened once a day and it was already used to send Orihime back to the World of the Living. The other way is for you to take the stairs." She said as she tapped a can against the floor and created a long spiral staircase that kept going and going.

"This route should take about a week if you go at your normal pace." Kirio said as she pulled out a small package. "I made you riceballs for the trip."

"Course there is the 72 natural barriers that separates the Palace and Soul Society, which is why the Oken is needed." Senjumaru continued. "The Oken is actually a power infused into our beings when we become member of the Royal Guard. I would have an outfit made of the Oken's power ready, but Osho and Oetsu never told us what they were doing and never let you come to us. I'll need your measurements so stri-"

"Are your Haori made of Oken fibers?" Ichigo interrupted, pointing at the master seamstress's Haori.

"Yes it is, why-?" She started asking, feeling a little annoyed before Ichigo disappeared and walked by her, heading for the edge, with one of the Zero squad's Haori in hand.

"I'll find a way to send this back." He said as a ball of cackling blue energy formed and was growing in the center and ten feet away from the stairway. With no hesitation, Ichigo dived off the edge, held the Oken cloth in front of him, created a Reishi platform at his feet, and called out. "Hado #88, Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!" The energy blasted at Ichigo's feet and shot him down, disappearing from eyesight almost instantly.

"That brat." Ichibe sighed, almost laughing at the kid's brazen attitude. "How does he expect to give me back my Haori?"

"I'm sure he'll find a way." Oetsu said, finally showing up with a guy with a hooked pompadour haircut. "After all, I never thought anything would be able to damage Sayafushi." He said, thinking back to his fight with Ichigo. His Bankai breaking then reforming almost instantly before shattering Sayafushi and cutting him in half. "Kid's terrifying enough as he is already. Hard to believe he can still get stronger."

"Indeed." Osho admitted, thinking about the battles to come. "Maybe the next stage of his training shouldn't be in power, but in maturity."

 **(Squad 1 Meeting Hall)**

"-52 confirmed dead, 93 critically injured, and the remaining Soul Reapers either crippled or too exhausted to keep going." Isshin reported from his monitor while Hiyori, Uryu, and Orihime were doing their best to change the numbers. "Thankfully, with Orihime back, the injured and a few of the dead will recover while the rest deal with their exhaustion." All the captains in attendance shifted slightly, knowing that Aizen would attack and cursing themselves for not sending any more backup, though Unohana did immediately send out a relief unit to help in the relief efforts. "That's the situation with the squad, but it was just a distraction from Aizen's real target. He took my daughters as bait to lure Ichigo into Hueco Mundo." Many of the captains shifted, knowing what was going to happen if and when Ichigo found out that Aizen has his sisters.

"We cannot let Ichigo learn of this." The Genryusai finally said. "If he does, then he'd walk into whatever trap Aizen has ready for him. I have tremendous faith in the boy, but Aizen is never one to be underestimated. If he does have something to use to give him an advantage against Ichigo, I'd rather have back up ready and available to aid him." The commander ordered, just as everyone felt a disturbance in the air that preceded a thunderous boom that shook everything. After that, Ichigo appeared in the squad one meeting hall, holding a zero squad Haori.

"That was neat." Ichigo said, folding the Oken cloth and heading for his teacher's side. After a couple of steps, he noticed that something was off. There was a tension in the air as the captains were looking at the hybrid. "Did I miss something?" Before anything could be said, Hiyori appeared by Isshin's side.

"Captain Isshin, most of the squad is now recovered but still need their rest and Ryuken reports that Ichigo and Masaki are fine." She reported before noticing Ichigo's presence. "Ichigo, Kon's last words were to tell you 'Upon my honor as the fourth, your sisters will not be harmed.'" Ichigo's eyes widened as the meaning of the statement resonated with him. In that same moment, Hiyori realized that that was probably a mistake. "Uhh... I'm going." She said before running off. Ichigo opened a Garganta to the Human world but was immediately tied down.

"Bakudo #99, Kin!" Yamamoto, Unohana, Kisuke, Ukitake, Tessai, and Hachi yelled out, tying the hybrid down with the strongest binding spell as multiple black wraps and iron shafts pinned Ichigo in place.

"Let me go!" He roared, straining against the spell as the Garganta was sealed by Tessai and Hachi. Zaraki stepped forward to lift up the hybrid and hold him before Yamamoto. "Release me! I have to go!"

"Out of the question Ichigo!" The dragon returned, stern in his tone. "You are key to our battle against Aizen and we cannot afford to lose you now when the battle is so soon."

"He has NOTHING that can stop me!" He growled as the sounds of tearing hinted to his binds breaking.

"Don't be rash Ichigo! Think!" Yamamoto yelled as Soi-Fon came in and slapped a pair of Sekkiseki cuffs on him and canceling his spiritual power. "This is an obvious trap by Aizen to lure you away from the battlefield. He may have a developed a new spell or technique to stop you, have an Arrancar specifically made to be able to kill you, any of these possibilities makes it too risky to let you blindly rush in!" A few more seconds of struggling passed before Ichigo finally relaxed. "I'm sorry Ichigo, but you cannot go. We can send Uryu, but we need you for Aizen." Genryusai looked to Isshin, who nodded and went to deliver the orders to his lieutenant. "Zaraki, take Ichigo to the Muken prison and I want two captains watching him at all times." Ichigo remained silent, looking into the distance and into the eyes of Zangetsu, who manifested just seconds before Soi-Fon cuffed Ichigo. The blade nodded and disappeared, planning their escape.

 **(With Uryu)**

"I want you all ready to move out the second Ichigo shows up." Isshin said as soon as the connection ended, knowing that his son's friends were watching. Knowing they were exposed, they revealed themselves from behind the corner to the room. "Except for Lisa and Senna, I do need some help with in the squad."

"I thought the Head Captain wasn't going to allow Ichigo to go because of this being an obvious trap." Tatsuki said, earning a nod from most of the other teens.

"And he probably knows Ichigo is going to ignore that in favor of saving his sisters." Isshin answered. "But really, any of you would be enough for Ichigo to defy orders and dive head on into enemy territory, going into obvious traps, just to ensure with his own eyes that you're safe." He turned to face them as their commanding officer. "You are going straight into Hueco Mundo, the land of the Hollows, and the base of your enemy. Assume you are getting no back up and no aid beyond what you are bringing with you. Dismissed." He finished as the assembled teens looked at each other and nodded. "And Uryu," the Quincy turned back to the Shinigami, "if you could scrounge up some allies, that would be most helpful."

"Those three do seem willing to side with us, but how can we convince them of this kind of open rebellion?" Uryu asked, knowing Isshin meant the Sternritters. "They've yet to try to publicly help us."

"I'd say, let them know that this operation is strictly off record and to convince Yhwach to allow this then let them know it could go a long way to convincing you and Ichigo to join his side."

"He has been trying to get the Ishidas and Kurosakis to 'come to the light' for generations, so that might help." Uryu mused as the rest of the teens left to begin their preparations. The Quincy flashed away, aiming for the apartment where the Sternritter hid away. Upon reaching the door and knocking, he was greeted by the lime haired beauty queen, Candice.

"What is it?" She asked/demanded from the bespectacled teen.

"Ichigo and I need your help." He said, Candice raising an eyebrow before letting him in. The living room was pretty spartan in decoration with mostly Quincy symbolism being the only décor. Bazz-B and Bambietta were sitting on a couch and chair as Candice took her seat, the Heat gesturing for Uryu to start pleading his case. "Earlier today my cousins, twin sisters Yuzu and Karin, were kidnapped by Arrancar and taken to Hueco Mundo as a ploy by Aizen to get Ichigo into a trap." Bazz-B started idly flicking his wrist, subtly pointing Uryu to a mirror. The teen looked and saw the white of a Sternritter uniform of the Vandenreich, telling him what he needed to know.

"You two must be really desperate to come to us then." Bazz-B said, leaning forward to examine the Quincy separatist. "Considering how much you don't want to get involved with the Vandenreich."

"This is family," Uryu returned now that he knew they were being watched, "I thought that was something important to the Quincy. If his 'majesty' is willing to spare you three, your help would be appreciated and we'd be willing to hear out Yhwach." He said, turning around to leave. "Urahara Shoten, we don't know when we'll be leaving." He said before exiting.

 **(Las Noches: With Ulquiorra)**

The aspect of emptiness made his way through the halls of Las Noches. He swore to protect Ichigo's sisters, but why? What prompted him to say that to the soul inside Ichigo's body? He could have left out the part of protecting them and that would have been enough to convince the hybrid to come here. But he swore to protect them, why? If he killed Ichigo, what would happen to the girls? Their parents would likely be enemies in the coming war which might lead to their deaths. Would lord Aizen show them mercy, or would he try to recreate Ichigo with them. How would he protect them when this is all done?

Would he even be able to fight Ichigo? He knew the hybrid was powerful, but it has been so long since they got a measure of his strength. Could he fight Ichigo? He shook his head to dispel such thoughts. He swore to kill him, swore it to his master, the man who gave him everything. His own voice, his sense of hearing, smell, and taste. Ichigo and he were on opposite sides, they were destined to fight. Besides, it would be moot if he would be able to protect the twins if Ichigo was capable of defeating him.

 **(Silbern: Yhwach's throne room)**

"That's the situation your majesty." Jugram informed the Quincy king, telling him what Uryu told the spying Sternritters. "What are your commands?" The Almighty thought about it, looking down at his hand. There was a strange sensation that he lost his connection to several of his 'children' and had a pretty good guess on whom he was severed from and whose idea it was, but not the how.

"They may aid their wayward brothers in the attack to save their sisters." Yhwach said, the Sternritter Grandmaster bowing in acknowledgment. "But should the chance come, I want Yuzu and Karin to be brought before me. Then, I shall remind them of their one true father."

"As you wish." Haschwalth said as he left the chamber, finding Bazz-B standing next to the throne room. "You have your orders. See to it that you do not fail, lest you face his majesty's punishment."

"I'm sure he'll be understanding if I can't find an opportunity." The Heat said as he pushed off the wall, making his way to the portal back to the Living world. "I doubt Ichigo and Uryu are willing to leave the girls unguarded." _'Gotta find a way to let them know that.'_ Bazz-B planned as he made his way to the others to let them know to gear up.

 **(With Ichigo)**

"Again, real sorry about this Ichigo." Kyoraku said, Toshiro standing across for him. "But old man Yama does have a point." Ichigo laid silently on the ground, held fast with layers of one of the strongest binding kido, and powers canceled because of the Sekkiseki handcuffs. The hybrid refused to say anything to anyone, just laying there in the endless expanse of the Muken prison. Time passed as the elevator opened, signaling the changing of the guard shifts. The doors opened to reveal Soi-Fon and Komamura, both unconscious.

"What the-?" Hitsugaya whispered as he walked toward the elevator and Kyoraku shifted his stance slightly. Suddenly the two were pulled into the elevator by their necks, with a white clad figure jumping out of the confined space. The second the two captains landed inside the elevator, the doors shut and the chamber began to ascend out of the prison.

"Took you long enough." Ichigo said as Zangetsu rose to his full height, holding a Haori in his hand.

"I assume you wanted this before we left." The hybrid blade said as he cut the kido spell holding his master down. Ichigo leaped to his feet and held his bound hands forward, letting Zangetsu cut off the trapped appendages. With a grunt of pain, Ichigo regenerated his hands and quickly activated a Garganta. Already sensing that the rest of the captains were mobilizing. Ichigo took the Royal Guard Haori as Zangetsu dematerialized into his master and jumped through the tear in space. He formed his Reishi path as he slid through the infinite expanse of the Precipice World, his brotherly instincts demanding that he head one way while the more reasonable part of him guided him to the Living World to gather his allies.

 **(Squad 15 Barracks)**

It was deep into the night and the rescue team assembled outside of the Urahara Shoten. The three Sternritter were dressed in their military garb, still slightly on edge about being near 'enemy' territory. Uryu had his squad uniform on, which was basically a Quincy outfit with black on it, and using his lieutenant's badge as a clasp for his cape. Orihime was wearing a similar outfit to when they attacked Soul Society, but with a belt that held several pouches for exorcism tags and a long katana at her hip. Chad was wearing a dark long sleeved shirt with a rose emblazoned on the left sleeve, with his medallion proudly on display. Tatsuki was wearing her own version of Yoruichi's black suit, with a deep cleavage and red cloth wrapped on her arms and shins and as a belt. They stood in that spot, waiting until a tear in space opened up to reveal Ichigo, carrying a Haori.

"Alright, listen up." Ichigo said, taking command of the group. "We are heading directly into enemy territory, assume everything in there is trying to kill you. I don't care whether you kill them or not, but know this. Our main objective is to recover Yuzu and Karin, breaking Aizen's army is just the bonus. Everybody ready?" He asked just as a Senkaimon appeared, revealing Rukia.

"I am now." She responded, everyone else gaining a confident smirk and nodding. Ichigo turned, flicking his wrist, opening a new Garganta and slipping on Ichibe's Haori.

"Let's tear shit up." The hybrid said as the group dove through the portal and began to make their way into Hueco Mundo.

 **(Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers)**

 _Babysitting_

Aizen had Neliel take the twins because out of all of his Arrancar, she would be the closest to keeping them happy and pacified. Aizen needed the bait in good condition to keep Ichigo in Las Noches.

"There there, Yuzu. They're staying away. It's okay." Neliel was saying to a crying Yuzu as Karin beat the ever living crap out of her two Fraccion for scaring her sister by popping up out of nowhere as soon as they got to Nel's castle. Maybe Aizen should've had Hallibel watch the twins.

 _Rukia's Departure_

"Brother please! I have to help them!" Rukia pleaded with Byakuya, standing in front of the Kuchiki Senkaimon. "They're our family too!"

"I'm well aware Rukia, but you would help him more by joining the captains in keeping him in the Muken until the war." Byakuya stated, hoping that Rukia's presence would calm down Ichigo. Those thoughts died when an alarm started blaring, specifically set up for if Ichigo escaped. "Nevermind, go." The noble groaned, rubbing his forehead in pain while Rukia ran through the doorway between dimensions.

 _What happened with Tsukishima_

The Fullbringer laid on the couch in an isolated room inside the Shoten. It was dark, silent, and he was groaning in pain with an open bottle of painkillers on the floor. Ginjo stepped in, keeping his footsteps silent as he made his way to his old friend.

"Hey man, how you doing?" He whispered, keeping as silent as possible.

"I rewrote the blood memory of the other six Quincy that are our allies," The book reader groaned silently. "learned that I shouldn't have even done the first one when my brain started hemorrhaging from the strain, died as my brain popped like a water balloon and am only alive because Orihime can hack death, which still leaves me with this skull splitting hangover." Ginjo said nothing as he got up and left. "A hangover would hurt less, in retrospect."


	69. The Lost Soul Reaper

**A/N: Okay, this was a pain in my ass to write. I looked up more on Runuganga and he should've been way tougher, like Crocodile in the desert stronger. I wanted to end it with them ending up in that forest, but I knew you people would've complained about it being a short chapter. It was only four pages at that point so I kept going. And I pretty much breezed through that whole forest filler didn't I? Oh well, I just know you want more fights. So let me know which match ups you want to see. Have more fun reading this than I did writing it.**

The Lost Soul Reaper

 **(With Ichigo's team)**

The group emerged from the portal into a long dark corridor, no windows to offer an image outside and no light to illuminate the way aside from a faint image of the passageway. The team looked around to try and get a sense of their surrounding and any possible enemies. Despite finding nothing, they remained on guard some wondering if they were in Hueco Mundo at all. Orihime made her way to one of the walls and placed her hand upon it, one of her rings shining a deep amber glow that resonated throughout the corridor.

"Terra says we're underground." She said, keeping her eyes shut. "There's a large room down that way with stairs that will lead us above ground." She pointed down the hallway as the group began to move. "Also, something big is heading toward us." She warned as she joined the group, prompting them to run. Ichigo released a small pulse for his Pesquisa to get a read on whatever that 'something' was.

"There are two Arrancar in this building." Ichigo said as they ran. "Minor threats. Who wants to get a quick warm up in?"

"I could use one." Tatsuki said with a smirk. "I don't get to fight nearly enough."

"Then I'll join you Tatsuki." Orihime added. "Masamune has been itching to test himself out." They soon entered a large circular room with clear lighting and a single staircase, the one that Orihime said was the way out. Tatsuki and Orihime strode out to the center of the room while Ichigo and the rest went off to the side. It didn't take the residents of this area too long to appear as they blocked off the exit and entrance, both looking more like Hollows than the usual Arrancar. One was an incredibly tall being with a stooped posture so his long arms brush along the ground, with black dreadlocks and a Hollow mask that seemed more fitting at a masquerade ball than a Hollow and revealing his deformed jaw. The other was much smaller, with a beak shaped mask that only revealed the upper left portion of his pale face and seemed to be lacking any limbs.

"Minor threats, Ichigo Kurosaki?" The smaller of the two asked, glancing at the hybrid in question. "That's truly insulting, and this is unforgivable." He turned his attention back to the girls in the center of the room. "Orihime Inoue and Tatsuki Arisawa, regarded as the weakest combatants of your group." Orihime glared at the Arrancar while Tatsuki faced the other. "Oh yes, lord Aizen gave us all information on the members of your team. Though those three extras are rather unknown, its no matter." He brought out four spindly gray arms with five fingers each. "Our duty is to keep you here! Let's go Demoura!" He yelled as he began to shoot bolts of energy from his fingertips while the now named Demoura raised his fist.

"Right Aisslinger!" He shouted, only for his fist and Aisslinger's bullets to be stopped by two orange barriers, both gasping in surprise.

"It's true, I'm not one for fighting." Orihime said while holding her arms out to direct her sprites to form their shields, pointing upwards with a finger to complete her arrangement with Tatsuki jumping off the barriers.

"And I didn't get nearly the same level of training." She landed on the topmost barrier before kicking off and punching Demoura in the eye and setting his head on fire. The giant began to spin with the force of the punch, with Tatsuki hanging off the mask and kicking off to slam another burning fist in Aisslenger's gut, shooting him back like a fireball. "But to think you had a chance was insulting to us." There was grunt as Demoura forced himself back up, head all charred to hell and swinging about wildly.

"Shall I finish?" Orihime asked, unsheathing the blade at her side. Tatsuki gave a smirk and gestured for her to go. Dashing forward, her defensive barriers offering her an incline, she rushed to Demoura's head and swung the katana down and cleaved his head in twain. She dropped back to the floor as the deformed Arrancar's head began to bleed and his body went limp. She turned to see Tatsuki giving her a thumbs up and Aisslenger wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't move!" He roared, coughing up blood and his clothes in tatters. "If I see you move I'll-" He threatened before Orihime shot toward him and stabbed both him and Tatsuki.

"Holy crap!" Bambietta cried out.

"What the hell is with her!?" Candice asked as Orihime ripped the blade free and cut Aisslenger in half, with not a mark on Tatsuki. While the Quincy stood in shock, those that knew Orihime and Tatsuki nodded their heads at their improvements in combat.

"Good job out there girls." Ichigo told them as the group joined up. "Is that Muramasa's new form?"

"Yep!" The Exorcist cheered. "Made to solely cut my enemies. Anything else, then it'll just phase through." Now that they got an explanation, the Vandenreich demanded answers.

"But did you know that was going to happen?" Bazz-B asked, still reeling from what he saw. For all the possibilities in the world of Spirits, turned out some things could still surprise him.

"Not at all. I just knew Orihime would never harm me." Tatsuki said, showcasing her trust in her allies. Something of a foreign concept to the Vandenreich. Their celebrations were short lived as the building began to rumble.

"Of course. Self destruct features." Ichigo said as everyone groaned. "Run!" He shouted, prompting them all to head for the staircase and into the world above. The shaking tripped Orihime, which prompted Tatsuki to use Flashstep to help her, just as a bunch of large debris began to fall on top of them. Before the stones got too close to them, a bunch of small balls of Reishi sank into the debris, causing them to explode into smaller, harmless fragments.

"Get moving girls!" Bambi yelled as they ascended up the stairs and out of the collapsing death trap.

 **(Las Noches Meeting Room)**

The alarm rang out through the Hollow palace of Las Noches, calling all the Arrancar inside to attention. The ten Arrancar that made up Aizen's illustrious Espada gathered to a single place while the rest of the Arrancar were given a message from Aizen by the Exequias, the termination squad of Hueco Mundo. The same message that Aizen was personally delivering to his ten strongest soldiers.

"As predicted, we have intruders." Aizen said to his assembled elites. "Ichigo Kurosaki took the bait." An image was projected, showing the invaders as they stood outside the entrance of the collapsed tunnel. They were conversing amongst themselves while looking at the majesty of the massive palace. A low growl of excitement escaped from Grimmjow while another of his Espada scoffed.

"These are the intruders!" A dark skinned elderly man said, grumbling in disbelief. "They are children!" Most of the Espada were equally unimpressed with the exception of the scientist among them and the ones that already fought against them. "Its disgraceful that you lost to that brat Grimmjow!"

"Enough Baraggan." Aizen ordered, returning everyone's attention to him. "While five of them are the Ryoka that infiltrated the Seireitei, these three extra Quincy are rather unknown." He said, realizing what they were when they manipulated Reishi to form a platform and were dressed similar to Uryu during the Soul Society break in. "Keep a level head and let them come to us. Set up the battlefields to your advantage and fight to kill. The Quincy with the glasses, Uryu Ishida, and Ichigo Kurosaki were both regarded as targets for the captains of the Gotei. I will use a similar policy; none but the Espada are to fight Uryu and only Espada from rank 5 and on may battle Ichigo Kurosaki."

 **(With Ichigo's Team)**

The group was speeding across the endless desert sands and to the only building in sight, Aizen's palace. Instead of running and expending energy pointlessly, Bazz-B came up with the idea of their current mode of transportation, a Reishi platform made and maintained by a Quincy, and taking advantage of the mass concentration of Reishi in the atmosphere. They've been riding on this mobile platform for ten minutes, most focusing on the battles ahead while Candice explained the concept of Shrifts to Orihime and Tatsuki and how Bambietta helped them.

"Bambietta, you're up." Uryu called out, keeping time for the other Quincy to know when to switch who controls the Reishi platform. The Explode took her place next to the Heat as he relinquished control to her. All the while, Las Noches did not seem to change as they rode. Uryu then went to Ichigo's side, who never once turned his eyes from the giant domed building. "How much further do you think?"

"Too damn far." The hybrid growled. "It's been bugging me for time that we've been moving fairly fast but that building doesn't seem any closer, then I noticed the trees." Uryu took a glance to the strange stone plants that decorated the desert sands, skinny and withered up close but the ones at the base of the building were like small pins. Meaning Las Noches was bigger than they thought and how far they were.

"And we can't go any quicker because maintaining this transport is taking all the concentration we can muster at a time." The teen groaned. "Just how big is Las Noches supposed to be?" Suddenly, in the distance, the sand began to shift and rise as a figure formed. A massive Hollow that was made of sand with a mask that seemed like a normal face with a wide mustache, and a head like a sand castle.

"So you are the intruders." It spoke with a deep echoing tone. "I will not-" The top half of its body was blown apart suddenly, with Ichigo's smoking fist as the only indicator of what happened. Before anything else could happen, giant hands began to sprout from all around them. "It's pointless." The Hollow said as he reformed. "I am Runuganga, Guardian of the White Sand. All the desert sand is my body and the defense of Las Noches is my purpose." Bambietta made them serve and twist to avoid all the slamming palms of Runuganga.

"If any of you got any bright ideas to fight him, USE THEM!" She yelled as she narrowly dodged another palm with the ground giving way to a massive antlion pit. "And now we're screwed if we lose the platform, fantastic." She groaned as she lifted them skyward and above the reaches of the sand.

"Rukia, think you can freeze him?" Ichigo asked as Runuganga created multiple tornadoes of sand.

"I can try." She said as got to the edge and drew her circles. "Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" She said and created a massive pillar of ice, leaving Las Noches untouched. "That should do it." She sighed as the desert calmed. After a small debate, it was decided that they'd bust through the wall instead of through the ceiling, especially since Bambietta gained a throbbing headache and a test shot revealed the dome was shielded. Candice took over the transport and brought them to the ground and to the wall of the palace.

"Finally, Las Noches." The hybrid smirked as the rest of the group readied for combat, until Ichigo heard something off. "Rukia, did you freeze the sand _under_ the circle as well?" He asked before they dropped into the sudden sinkhole.

 **(Forest of Menos)**

"Can you feel that?" A woman asked her twin, two sisters looking off into the distance, sensing a disturbance in the air. "Either something big fell in or a lot of somethings."

"I'd say a lot of somethings." The other sister said, sensing the individuals that made up the group. "And it seems like they're being thrown. Must have pissed of Runuganga something fierce."

"Some of those seem a bit familiar don't you think?" The first asked as a man with a gazelle skull mask began to move. "What is it Ashido?"

"We're going to check it out." Ashido said to the two. "Let go, Yin and Yang." He ordered as departed.

"Right!" The sister Arrancar returned, following their savior.

 **(With Ichigo's Group)**

"Okay, we got dragged into the sand, thrown away from Las Noches if our fall is of any indication, thousands of feet away from the surface, and stuck in the middle of nowhere." Uryu groaned as everyone pulled themselves to their feet. "Can anyone give any good news?"

"We're still together if that counts for anything." Bazz-B said as Candice was having a near psychotic break. The teen sighed and resigned himself to count their blessings as Ichigo had a mental conversation with his Zanpakuto.

"Okay, according to Zangetsu, we're in the Forest of Menos." The hybrid said as he gained most everyone's attention, Orihime was helping Candice fix her look. "Apparently when one of us consumes a Hollow, we get a portion of their memories. Instead of questioning the plausibility of that, I'm just happy to get some answers."

"Do any of them include a way out of here?" Bambi asked she and the rest brushed the sand off their bodies.

"Most Adjuchas claw their way through the sand and onto the surface, but that was before Aizen set up shop here." Ichigo responded, sensing three new presences coming toward them. "We might need to find an intelligent Hollow and _ask_ a few questions, or get ready for our new guests." That got the others' attention as they looked in the same direction as Ichigo, sensing the three stronger Reishi signatures as well as the swell of Hollows coming. With a silent nod from the hybrid teen, the rest of Ichigo's friends took to a vantage point and hid themselves while Uryu almost had to drag the Sternritters into place for not taking the silent cue. Ichigo himself focused his energy and released a pulse of his Hollow Reiatsu that said one thing, _'I'm strong and hungry'_. The swell of Hollows disappeared almost instantly while the other three approached more cautiously, until they came into sight. Three figures dressed in fur cloaks with the one at point having various Hollow masks decorating his, approached Ichigo from behind. "That's close enough." Ichigo said, freezing the trio. "Any closer and I might consider you hostiles."

"Are you a captain?" The man in the mask asked. "I don't recognized that symbol on your Haori." He said as Ichigo turned to face them, a short moment of surprise crossing his face as he recognized the twin Arrancar that aided Kusaka.

"That's a long story but the short answer is no." Ichigo responded, noticing Bambietta and Candice getting ready to strike but were restrained by Uryu. "My current rank is the fourth seat of the 1st division." He said before the masked man appeared in front of him and swung his blade. Ichigo leaned back to dodge the swing and noted how old and weathered the blade had become. He was surprised when he felt the slight pressure of the blade in the air from the man's attack and his instincts kicked in. As the masked Shinigami was preparing his next strike, Ichigo slammed his palm into the man's gut and sent him flying into one of the quartz trees. Yin and Yang tried to move before Bazz-B and Uryu held them down. The masked man got behind Ichigo and attempted another strike, which the hybrid barely dodged before tripping his opponent. As the Shinigami fell, Ichigo grabbed his mask and slammed his head into the ground, breaking the mask and revealing the face beneath. A regular man with spikey reddish brown hair. "Yield." Ichigo ordered as the man gave in.

"Master Ashido!" The twins yelled, using their elemental abilities to force Uryu and Bazz-B back. They charged at Ichigo, only for him to strike at their necks with his hand and send them crashing next to the now named Ashido.

"Yin! Yang!" Ashido called out in concern as he went to their sides. When he confirmed that they'd recover he turned his attention to Ichigo.

"You're strong for a non-seated officer." The hybrid said as the rest of the group appeared, surrounding the Soul Reaper and Arrancar. "What's your story?" Seeing not other way, Ashido told his tale.

"A few centuries back, myself and a team of Soul Reapers were sent to repel some Hollows that appeared in the Soul Society. When they began to retreat, we followed them. Straight into this nest of Hollows. My allies fought to their dying breaths until I became the last one of my team, staying here to fight and kill as many Hollows as I could in the hopes that it would lessen the damage to the world of the Living." The Soul Reaper looked Ichigo in the eyes. "I'd ask if I was at all successful in that goal, but these two told me about Aizen and his army."

"And yet you kept them with you." Ichigo noted as the twins awoke. "They are Hollows yet you've kept them with you. Why?"

"Maybe I was tired of being alone?" Ashido guessed, unsure of the answer himself. "I know they're still Hollows, but they chose to be my companions after I saved them at their weakest." The girls pushed themselves to their feet and stood at their savior's side. "Hollows on their own are dangerous creatures driven by the instinct to feed, something I've felt all too close to becoming myself on many occasion, but as Arrancar..." He let the statement hang as he faced the hybrid. "It may be treasonous but I see a potential here to do some good. I'll-"

"Save it Ashido, the captain commander has already considered it." He interrupted, surprising Ashido, the twins, and the Sternritters. "There's another threat coming and the idea of Arrancar allies were brought up to help in the coming battle. You might not be doing much good here in Hueco Mundo, but maybe you can back in the Soul Society." The trio of survivors thought for a moment.

"Even if we wanted to, they've been unable to maintain a portal out of here for us to escape." Ashido said, prompting Ichigo to flick his wrist and open a Garganta, shocking the Soul Reaper.

"There's a small list of things I am unable to do." Ichigo explained. "Go towards the strongest sense of Reishi and you should return to Soul Society. Just maintain the Spirit Road so you don't fall." Ashido numbly walked toward the portal, reaching out with a shaky hand, almost disbelieving in the chance to finally return home. But his thoughts drifted back to the allies he had, the people that he lost.

"I appreciate the offer, but-" An slip of paper was pushed on him as he tumbled through the portal, his honed reflexes creating the Spirit Road just in time.

"That's not an offer. It's an order." Ichigo declared, steel in his voice. "Ashido, you are still a member of the Gotei. I'm the disciple of Genryusai Yamamoto and the fourth seat of squad 1. I'm pretty sure I outrank, so now I'm ordering you to do this. Return to Soul Society, offer the evidence that plan 16 is indeed a possibility, retire and become a teacher. That letter to the old man should help." He said, leaving Ashido no room to argue as Chad threw the twin Arrancar in after him. "I'd drag you to the old man myself, but he's probably still pissed with me. This wasn't exactly a sanctioned mission." The Shinigami couldn't help but release a breath of good mirth as he saw an old image of himself in the hybrid.

"Understood sir." He said, looking over the note of verification Ichigo gave him. "If I could ask something, please go to my friends' graves." He pointed off in one direction, to where he set up the memorial to his allies. "They haven't heard another Soul Reaper's voice in a long time." Ichigo smiled and gave him a thumbs up before the portal closed.

 **(Timeskip)**

They found the grave with little issue, it seemed like the only place in the entire forest that didn't feel like Hollows. The moment was interrupted by a group of Adjuchas, one of which that called himself the Guardian of the Forest, who were almost immediately crushed by the Sternritters as Ichigo and his friends offered prayers to the fallen Shinigami. Under Ichigo's orders, the Sternritter disarmed the 'Guardian' and began interrogating him for the exit out of the Menos Forest. Despite the Heat and the Thunder applying their painful touch, the Guardian remained silent until Ichigo threatened to devour him, slowly. He quickly sang the location of the exit and Bazz-B saw fit to remove his head. Moving at their fastest, they went through the exit and back to getting to Las Noches. Instead of risking another fight with Runuganga, Rukia created more towers of ice which Bazz-B melted and Rukia froze again. The result turned the shifting sands into a solid foundation and their path into Las Noches was unbarred. The palace of Hollows was now invaded by Ichigo and his allies, something all the occupants of Las Noches felt.

 **(Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers)**

 _Change of Clothes_

"Absolutely not!" Karin yelled, bashing a tiki masked Arrancar with a large spiked metal club. "There is no way I'm wearing any Arrancar clothes!" She said before hitting another Arrancar with blonde hair and an insect like mask. "I'm not wearing the clothes of the enemy!"

"Karin Kurosaki!" The tomboy flinched before turning to see her sister, already in a modest set of Arrancar robes shooting an angry pout at her sister. "You have been wearing those clothes since yesterday. They're dirty and you reek of sweat. Go take a bath and get changed." She said, pointing out the door. Karin glared back as the Arrancar cowered behind Yuzu before relenting.

"Fine. But I want our clothes clean before Ichi-nii rescues us." She said, dropping the club. "Where is Neliel anyway?"

"Still playing with the bubbles in the bath." The twins sighed at the absurdity of their hostage situation.

 _Nnoritora makes a mistake_

The current 7th Espada was walking aimlessly through the halls, grumbling in anger over what had currently happened in his life. Dropped two ranks with one being claimed by the person that he hated the most, the chance to cause Aizen's chosen enemy some real damage was stymied by Ulquiorra, and now he wasn't even allowed to challenge this 'Ichigo Kurosaki' and prove his strength by killing the hybrid bastard. Things have really been pissing him off lately. He then noticed the humidity in the air and the sounds of splashing and laughter.

"Oh yeah, Neliel did say something about the girls and bathing." He said before grinning. "Maybe I'll take go take a look. I hate that green haired bitch, but she has a damn fine body. Maybe those kids have some potential too." He said to himself, not noticing Ulquiorra standing right behind him with a change of clothes. The next instant had Nnoritora buried to his knees in the ground, upside down. It took Nnoritora's fraccion ten minutes to pull him out of the ground and another two hours to remove his weapon from his ass.

 _Taking all bets_

"I'd say... Zommari goes first, trying to get payback from that Quincy lieutenant, and Nnoritora gets it the worst from Ichigo by saying something stupid." Grimmjow said, throwing a few coins on the table. Gin kept his smile and threw in some coins himself.

"I think you'll go down first fighting Ichigo, but Szayel will go out the worst because he'll describe an experiment he plans to do."

"What is going on here?" Aizen asked, walking up to Gin, Grimmjow, Yammy, and Baraggan all sitting around a table covered in coins.

"We're making bets on which of the Espada will get killed first and which dies in the worst way." Yammy said before throwing his coins in. "Nnoritora for both. He'll lose but I'm betting Aaroniero eats him for power before anyone else kicks it."

"I'll take that action." Aizen said, putting down a single coin. "Szayel will die first, but the most horrific won't be an Espada." He said earning a glance from his allies. "If he fails, he will definitely die in the worst manner."

 **Predetermined match ups: Ichigo vs Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, ?**

 **Uryu vs Szayel Apporro**

 **Chad vs Nnoritora, Yammy**

 **Rukia vs Aaronniero**


	70. First Battles

**A/N: Of the actual Espada, I'm going to spare Neliel, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Hallibel, Stark and their fraccions. The rest seem like assholes.**

First Battles

 **(Squad 1 Barracks: Captain's Office)**

Yamamoto was in his office, drinking tea and going over battle strategies. It was a given that Aizen would bring his Hogyoku with him and that it would make him stronger. The obvious solution would be to strike him with overwhelming force, like Zaraki and Unohana working together. Something both made clear would never happen again after they double teamed Ichigo. Another possibility would be for Urahara to fight him with Tessai and Yoruichi as backup with him using his Hogyoku, but he stated that he himself is unable to use it. The final readily available option would be for him to crush Aizen personally, but he'd probably have something ready to counteract the Captain Commander. On top of that, almost everyone that could fight him could easily be trapped by Kyoka Suigetsu. That only left holding off that madman until Ichigo returned from Hueco Mundo, not even considering the possibility that his student was wrong and Aizen did have something that could kill him. He was soon brought out of his musings as a Garganta opened in front of his desk, a small part of him hoping that Ichigo made the smart decision by returning, but was not too upset when his student didn't return.

"Ichigo, you better come back soon." The old dragon grumbled to himself as three cloaked figures appeared before him, two Arrancar and one Shinigami. "Listen well you three, you'd best explain yourselves before I remove you from here." The Soul Reaper stepped forward, almost as if he was unsure of where he was.

"Captain Commander sir," The man said as he slowly regained his confidence, "Ashido Kano finally reporting back in. After three centuries of being MIA in Hueco Mundo." That struck a cord with the old commander, of being told that a team of Soul Reapers followed a group of retreating Hollows through the portal they used. Attempts at rescue where made, but they never really managed to open their own Garganta as the Research and Development Institute was not even a thought in anyone's mind yet. "Within the first week of entering Hueco Mundo, my entire team was slain after being swarmed and exhausted. I spent centuries killing as many Hollows as I could in an attempt to quell their numbers, only to meet with failure after Aizen took control. This year I met with the two Arrancar you see behind me and we came across 4th seat Ichigo Kurosaki who ordered me to return to Soul Society."

"I see." Yamamoto said, processing the information. A Soul Reaper that seemed on friendly terms with Arrancar and that same Soul Reaper having centuries of survival and combat training under his belt. Surprise additions, but not sure how useful at this point in time. "Did Kurosaki have anything else to add?"

"Just that I should resign and become a teacher, and to give you this." Kano said, offering up the letter Ichigo gave him earlier. Genryusai took the paper and sure enough, it was Ichigo's handwork. All those calligraphy lessons ensured the man would memorize his particular writing. It said the same thing that Ashido said and the reasons why he should teach a survival and Hollow combat course, but also that the Arrancar Yin and Yang offer more credibility to plan 16. "If I may ask sir, what is this plan 16?"

"A squad within Hueco Mundo itself," Yamamoto responded writing down orders on a new sheet of paper, "one made up of Arrancar." The trio gasped in surprise as Yama gave Ashido the paper. "Urahara proved the possibility of non-Shinigami being capable of purifying souls like Soul Reapers with a few Quincy, so there may be a possibility with Arrancar since they are supposed to be similar to Shinigami. To really test this, however, we needed test subjects. Something we've been unable to gather because we needed to focus on the war with Aizen. But with Ichigo in Hueco Mundo, and if Hollows truly respect and obey power, then I imagine we'll have plenty of volunteers for the future squad. Now go, I have more pressing matters to attend to." He ordered, making the trio move as they went to find a guide to the SRDI, where Urahara was now waiting for them.

 **(With Ichigo's group)**

"Well, I can't say that I'm too surprised." Uryu said as the group came upon a room with five separate paths. "Just really annoyed."

"Five paths and nine of us," Bazz-B pointed out as the group scanned the doors. "If we had one more that would make this much simpler. We could just form pairs and go on from there."

"I'll be the one to go alone." Rukia said, already picking out her door. "No offense, but I'm still not ready to trust any member of the Vandenreich." She sent a small glare at her supposed allies, who had to concede that she made a smart choice on that.

"I'm heading forward alone as well." Ichigo declared, killing any protests before they began when his Reiatsu took visible form around him. "I'm not stopping or slowing."

"Understandable." Uryu conceded. "Bazz-B, you're with me." The Heat shrugged as he went to Uryu's side.

"Sure you're alright with the enemy?" He asked, almost curious on the other Quincy's stance.

"The moment you turn on us, I'll kill you." The teen responded with no hesitation. "That simple."

"I guess that leaves the four of us ladies and the big guy over there." Bambietta said, pointing to Chad. The same Chad that was already at his door and waiting for the signal to go. "And he doesn't want to pair up either."

"That's okay," Orihime said with a smile, "we'll be a group of four." The female sternritters joined the martial artist and the Exorcist at their path.

"So which one takes us out if we turn on you?" Candice asked, positive that the two didn't stand a chance. Tatsuki cracked her knuckles and gave a scowl that would impress Ichigo.

"Guess." She said as the team got ready to charge forward. But not before Ichigo gave one last reminder of their goals.

"Fight to win. They get one chance to live and if they reject the offer, then they die." He dispelled his Reiatsu as the silent signal that prompted everyone to run forward, ready to face the challenges of Las Noches.

 **(With Ichigo)**

The hybrid charged down his chosen path, neglecting to use any of his speed techniques out of concern he may go past some random door that would lead him to either Aizen or his sisters. As he ran, he became aware of the Arrancar that was following him from above. Not as strong as Grimmjow when they first fought but still strong for an Arrancar. He stopped running to let the Arrancar speak his piece and said Arrancar did come down, after tripping and falling in front of him.

"Would you like a do over?" Ichigo asked, not quite phased after dealing with the colorful characters in his life. The Arrancar rose up, covered in dust and pointed at Ichigo through the smoke.

"There's no need." He said with a thick Spanish accent. "I am-" He then started coughing after inhaling some of the dust cloud. After he finished posing and coughing, he was finally revealed. Black hair with stylized horns with a mask headband with similar horns, a van-dyke style mustache and goatee. His outfit was the standard white but he had shoulder pads in his shirt with fringes on his sleeves and a red sash on his waist. "I am Dordoni Alessandro Del Soccacio, Arrancar 103, and I will defeat you Ichigo Kurosaki!" He declared, gaining no reaction from the hybrid.

"What's with the number?" Ichigo asked, knowing better than to judge by appearances. "All we have on the Arrancar is that the Espada are ranked by power and the rest are in the order that they were created. I honestly doubt that there are over a hundred successful Arrancar in Hueco Mundo."

"All of which is true niño." Dordoni admitted, continuing with the extravagant movements. "However, those of three digits are known as the Privaron Espada. Having lost our place among the current Espada, we are under them in strength." He said, finally settling into a combat stance similar to savate. "Though, I must admit that I am defying orders right now challenging you Ichigo." The hybrid raised an eyebrow as the Arrancar continued. "Lord Aizen made it clear that only those of rank 5 and on of the current Espada are to fight you."

"So you're challenging me in hopes of proving yourself and taking back your place among the Espada?" Ichigo guessed, not even going for Zangetsu. "I hope you understand why I won't be using my full power in this."

"If Aizen is concerned about you, you must indeed be incredibly powerful." Dordoni returned, already behind Ichigo with a kick ready. That kick was stopped when Ichigo caught his ankle and slammed him into the ground before throwing him further down the corridor. Dordoni tumbled for a bit before getting back on his feet, with Ichigo right in front of him. The Arrancar jumped back and got back into his stance.

"Not going to release your Resurreccion?" Ichigo asked before dashing forward too fast for Dordoni to retaliate and punched him through the wall and into another room. "I understand. Proving your strength or gaining more strength by fighting with a handicap is something I've done often. But if you're only doing this fight to take back your place as an Espada, then go all out and prove to me you are worthy of that rank." Dordoni forced himself to his feet and glared at the hybrid. "After I kill Aizen, I'm going to need my own court of Espada." Ichigo said, surprising the former Espada.

"What do you mean niño?" Dordoni asked, completely shocked.

"When Aizen is dead at my feet, I will claim the throne of Las Noches." Ichigo clarified. "After doing so I will need my own court of Espada. Even now, Soul Society is experimenting with the possibility of creating a squad comprised of Arrancar. Their duties would be to monitor Menos Grande and hunt down any extremely dangerous Hollows that flee to Hueco Mundo." As he spoke, Dordoni was filled with a mix of disgust but also curiosity. If he took that deal, he'd be at the top again, but was he willing to whore himself in such a manner? Was the kid someone he'd follow? "Know this Dordoni, I've been taking this fight seriously from the beginning." Ichigo said, earning a look from the Arrancar. "Just because you haven't seen me release my Shikai, doesn't mean I'm holding back. I've been on guard since the moment I entered Las Noches. So show me your power and prove to me you are worthy!"

"Don't underestimate me niño." Dordoni said, resting his hand on his sword hilt. "Show me why you should be my king. Whirl, Giralda!" He called out, creating a tornado around himself before being revealed. He had horns on his shoulders and armored calves that had small exhaust horns that generated his controlled wind. He sent bird headed serpents made of wind at the hybrid, only for them to disintegrate as soon as they got close to Ichigo and a crushing pressure slammed him into the ground. Dordoni struggled to get up but he could not even get air into his lungs as Ichigo slowly walked up to him. Just as he was about to pass out, the pressure released and he collapsed, gasping for breath.

"You get the point, I win." Ichigo said, helping Dordoni back up. As the Arrancar got to his feet, he threw a knee at Ichigo which the hybrid caught. "If you want to convince me that kindness toward my enemy should be cast aside, I only consider Aizen my enemy here." Ichigo opened a Garganta. "Now, do you take my deal or no?" Dordoni looked down the empty chasm, then back to Ichigo. He thought back to when he was an Espada kneeling before Aizen, and felt that somewhere along the line he would eventually be kneeling before Ichigo in much the same way. In Hueco Mundo, the strong reign supreme. And this niño, no, this king would truly deliver the promise of a new future.

"I await your command, mi rey." He said before going through the portal. With his business here done, Ichigo continued his run deeper into Las Noches.

 **(With the girls)**

The quartet were making their way through their chosen path, not talking but watching their surroundings and each other. Tatsuki and Orihime were made aware that they were allies for now but also of the Quincy army that would eventually come as their enemies. Uryu himself told them that the Sternritters are rebelling against Yhwach out of personal interest and just like the Quincy/Soul Reaper himself, they had to be ready to end them if they become enemies. The Sternritter ladies themselves were also aware of their gaze and were unwilling to do anything that would eventually jeopardize their future survival. They reached the end of the corridor and into a room full of columns with a spinning disc coming down at them. They managed to dodge that but then they were almost crushed by two giant tentacles each. After avoiding those, they all settled on top of a separate column to get a look at their opponents. A girl in a white frilly gothic lolita outfit with wings, her mask resembling a spiked hairpin in her purple hair, and purple teardrop tattoos on her cheeks. The other was Luppi, already in his Resurreccion state that seemed roughly patched together.

"Looks like you were too slow Luppi." The female Arrancar said, bringing the disc of her weapon to her side.

"Shut up you bitch." Luppi growled back, glaring at Tatsuki. "There's only one person here I want to kill, so bother yourself with the rest Cirucci."

"Piss off you-" The now named Cirucci was saying before noticing Candice in front of her.

"You got dirt on me you bitch." The Thunder growled before unleashing several million volts of electricity into the Arrancar, filling the room with unearthly screams of agony. Luppi himself was shocked by the sudden attack on his ally.

"You should really pay attention to your own fight." He heard Bambietta say as balls of Reishi sank into his clothes and Resurreccion limbs. "It could be over in a flash." She quipped before a tentacle began popping like firecrackers. His screams of agony almost drowned out Bambietta as she continued. "Or one could enjoy the fireworks show." She said as another tentacle blew up in a set of larger explosions. The Arrancar lost his footing and fell to the ground, another explosion on his back stopping him from slamming into the ground from the fall and causing more damage. Bambietta had to choke down the sadistic pleasure she was deriving from this, despite knowing this was their enemy she still wanted to be a better person. She decided to finish it with one last explosion that engulfed him and barely left him conscious. "I'm done here! What about you Candi?" She asked her fellow Quincy, who was holding a charred and unconscious Cirucci.

"I've been done." The Thunder said, dropping by the Explode while Orihime and Tatsuki joined them. "She's still alive... I think."

"Candi hates it when her look is damaged in the slightest." Bambietta explained setting the Arrancar next to each other, Orihime covering them in her healing field.

"Don't bother with Luppi Orihime." Tatsuki said, doing something that Ichigo and Yoruichi always advised her in battle. Trust her instincts. "I've got a bad feeling that he'll just try to stab us in the back."

"How does that power work anyway?" Bambietta asked, knowing that they shouldn't kill Luppi after she touched him with her Reishi and, by extension, Yhwach's Reishi. It would only make the man stronger in the end.

"I can 'reject' certain events or factors within the boundaries of the Souten Kisshun." Orihime explained.

"Can you reject my Reishi inside his body?" Orihime looked at the Quincy and considered it while listening to Shun'o and Ayame explain the possibility.

"I'll try." Orihime closed her eyes as she focused on her task, resulting in Bambietta feeling the disconnect of her bombs on him. "Any luck?"

"Yeah. Now do we kill him or leave him?" She asked as Tatsuki dropped a flaming ax kick that created a towering geyser of flame. It apparently woke Luppi, if the hellish screams were any indication, as his body was quickly burnt away into ash, moments before Cirucci herself woke up.

"What's going on?" She asked, slowly getting more startled and pissed. "What's happening?!" She sat up and was met with a blade to her face.

"Here's the abridged version." Bambi said, keeping the blade pointed at the Arrancar's neck. "We spared you to give you this one time offer. Join us or die. Ichigo will become the future king of Hueco Mundo and he'll need a new court of Espada. This is your one chance." She shot a ball at Cirucci's chest that sank into her but was shortly dispelled by Orihime's barrier. "If you say yes, that is incentive to make sure you behave. Otherwise." She shot another ball at another pillar, causing it to explode magnificently and getting the point across to the Arrancar. "Well?" Cirucci glared at her captors, not seeing a way out.

"Fine, I'll join." She growled out reluctantly. As Orihime continued to heal the Arrancar, Candice noticed that Tatsuki was away from the group. She went to the tomboy's side and saw the puddle of sick that Tatsuki made, just as she released another stream of vomit.

"Don't ever let it get easy." Candice said, patting the martial artist's back. "When that happens, you stop being a person. You don't recognize the thing you see in the mirror. It's something else, something you'll never forgive yourself for being." Tatsuki let out a few final coughs as her stomach settled.

"I'll keep that in mind." Tatsuki said as the group got together, Cirucci now joining with them. "Let's go." She said as they continued their charge.

 **(With Chad)**

Chad made his way deeper into Las Noches until he came upon a dimly lit room, the only source of light coming from a series of evenly spaced square holes in the ground giving off a faint blue light. Standing on the other side of the room was an Arrancar with a large orange Afro in a form fitting white outfit that exposed his chest down to his naval with large frills on the collar and thighs with his mask fragment resting on his forehead like sunglasses with a star in the middle. Chad stopped running and stood across from the Arrancar.

"Yasutora Sado, 4th seat of squad 15." The Fullbringer said to the Arrancar. He nodded and got into a fighting stance which Chad soon did as well.

"Gantenbainne Mosqueda, number 107. Let's have a fair fight." He said before the two charged at each other, Gantenbainne with Sonido and Chad with Bringer Light, and began exchanging blows. Each side trying to gain the upper hand in the bout of fisticuffs. At the moment, it was pure martial arts and continued with that until they jumped away from each other. The Arrancar brought out his punch daggers that were attached to his wristbands while Chad activated his Fullbring. They charged at each other once more and threw the first serious punch, resulting in Chad's energy blast blowing the Arrancar through the wall and into the next room. He readied his shield arm and entered the next room.

"Tell me something!" He said as he entered the room to find Gantenbainne in an armadillo like shell that covered his arms and he was charging an attack. Chad brought his shield in front of him as the blast hit him, digging his feet into the ground to avoid being completely blasted away. During that blast, he gauged the strength of the attack and threw it aside. The look of shock on Gantenbainne's face was enough to give him a window to speak. "My friend, Ichigo Kurosaki, is going to conquer Las Noches. When he does, he'll be needing a new court of Espada." He offered, surprising Gantenbainne. Once that wore off, he pondered the offer.

"On one condition Yasutora Sado." The Arrancar said, making his decision. "I will fire my strongest attack at you. If you manage to block it, then I'll side with you. I'm not without honor and I only want to fight on the same level as my opponents, and I feel you've been holding back."

"I'll take that bet, but I must correct you." Chad said, bracing himself for the attack. "My power, Fullbring, is a constantly evolving power. If there is another level to it, we have yet to truly awaken it. So I constantly give every fight my all until I do awaken that next level." He then gestured Gantenbainne to make his attack, to which the Arrancar nodded. He brought his dragon maw fists together and began to charge his attack, pouring almost all of his energy into it.

"Rugir del Dragon!" He roared before firing, the energy taking the form of a Chinese dragon. The energy slammed into Chad, pushing him back by an inch, as he readied his left arm. Once his left arm was charged, he reached out and grabbed onto the blast before crushing it in his hand. Gantenbainne was gasping for breath, Chad stood strong as he walked over to the Arrancar. "My loyalty to the next king of Hueco Mundo." He said as he knelt before the man. Chad held his own hand out for the Arrancar, who took it and stood back up on shaky feet. Sado then stopped, sensing someone coming from behind, before blowing a hole through the wall and dashing through it with Gantenbainne struggling to follow.

 _'This guy is much stronger.'_ He thought, referring to the Arrancar that was currently following him.

 **(With Rukia)**

Rukia activated her Shikai as soon as the group separated, choosing to be proactive rather than reactive in the case that she comes across an enemy. Soon she found herself in what appeared to be outside of the giant fortress, with a sunlight bright sky with clouds and a spanning town beneath her.

"Did Aizen create his own sky within Las Noches?" Rukia wondered, going the only direction left to her, forward on the narrow walkway. She heard someone appear behind her and speak in a high pitched, childish voice.

" _Would you like me to explain it to you?"_ She turned her head to nothing before continuing down her path. Where a figure in white appeared.

" **Come with me."** It said in a dark, heavy tone, completely unlike the earlier voice. Preparing herself for battle, Rukia followed the being into the building that her path led her toward. Once inside, she was trapped in darkness before a dim lighting came up to offer some visual in the room. A greenish blue was the predominant color with the walls being cylinders stacked side to side. **"Good, I can finally relax now."** She heard it speak, turning to finally see the figure for herself standing on the level above her. **"Sorry, but I simply cannot stand the sunlight out there. It does not reach inside the palace."** It wore a dress that covered its entire body, with a noble's jacket that had a large frilly collar. The most defining feature of the Arrancar would have to be its head, a symmetrical cylinder with four holes on each side.

" _Allow me to take off my mask and greet you properly."_ It said in that childish tone again as a hand rose to the bottom of its mask. That's when its tone changed again, this time to something all too familiar to her.

"My name is Aaroniero." He said, revealing a face very much like Ichigo's but with black hair. The face of her former mentor. Kaien Shiba. "Aaroniero Arruruerie, Arrancar number 101." He just gazed down at Rukia while the girl tried to process what she was seeing.

"Is that really you?" She asked, telling herself that Kaien couldn't be here, that she killed him long ago. The words of her husband ringing in her head that she had to consider everyone here an enemy, that they would do try anything to kill them. And psychological warfare was a specialty of Aizen's.

"It's good to see you again, Rukia Kuchiki." The man said as he dropped down. Rukia took a moment to steel herself and focus, listening to her instincts. "Hey, what's with that look on your face?" The man demanded. "Aren't you glad your beloved Kaien Shiba is alive and well?" He said, looking annoyed at the doubt on the current lieutenant's face.

 _'He can definitely pass for lieutenant Shiba, I'll give him that much.'_ Rukia thought to herself while Shirayuki spoke to her.

" _Do not be fooled lady Rukia. Even for a trap, why would lord Kaien side with Aizen without trying to contact you the moment you came into Las Noches."_ The Zanpakuto said to her master.

 _'Right. Chances are that this is an illusion that he uses to disguise himself.'_ The ice user thought, examining her surroundings. _'He wanted us to get out of the sunlight, so that must make him vulnerable. I have an idea.'_ She slowly walked towards her mentor, reaching out with one hand. "Lieutenant Shiba, how is this possible?" Kaien walked toward the girl, slowly closing the gap.

"Easy Kuchiki, just sit down and I'll-" He said before noticing a line of frozen air between himself and one of her hands.

"San no mai, Shirafune." She said, creating a blade of ice that pierced through Kaien's side and began to spread its frozen touch. He tore himself away from the blade, but the ice still spread. "It was clever to try and disguise yourself as Kaien, but I've long since made my peace with his passing." The man glared at her while the Soul Reaper pointed at him. "Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudo #63, Rikujokuro!" She chanted quickly, trapping him in place. "Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" She drew two circles before trapping him in a pillar of ice, but unfrozen. "I guess this is where I offer you the chance to join Ichigo's court when he kills Aizen, but impersonating my mentor is unforgivable!" She growled venomously before putting on her Hollow mask and shocking the man in front of her. She pointed her blade upward and began charging a Cero. Just as the trapped man broke free of the kido, Rukia unleashed her blast of energy. Destroying the ceiling and the walls, letting light come down all around them. She watched as the face of Kaien Shiba melted away and was replace by a large glass tube with balls inside, each with a face and Hollow mask.

" **How stupid are you?"** The darker voice returned. **"If you actually attacked us, you may have hurt us!"** The Arrancar blew a hole through the ice as Rukia left the building area.

" _Now die Rukia!"_ The child voice screamed as Rukia threw a Bala and shattered the Hollow's side, making it fall. As it began screaming in pain, the other head looked down to see that it's initial stab wound was still spreading its ice.

"My third dance freezes anything it pierces and all of the surrounding area, eventually." She explained before pointing her blade at him and repeating that technique, stabbing each of his joints. "You lost this fight the moment you thought I was still clinging to my past." She said, leaving the Arrancar to scream in rage and pain as ice slowly consumed it. Until silence remained.

 **(With Uryu and Bazz-B)**

The final two Quincy were going down their own path, no words were exchanged as they felt the battles going on around them. Or lack of in some cases, their own being the best example. They felt their allies get into battles but they themselves have yet to encounter anyone. What made Uryu more uneasy was the sense that hallways were turning. It wasn't what he saw, it was what he felt. That each hallway turned when they went halfway through it. The musing was cut when a hole appeared beneath their feet and they fell, the hole closing as they went through it.

"Looks like we'll get to see the enemy soon Uryu!" Bazz-B said as they went down the slide. "Think I can fight if you land the killing blow?" Instead of giving an answer, Uryu asked a question.

"Bazzard, what do you feel ahead of us?" The teen asked the older Quincy, who took the chance to analyze the various Reiatsu signatures they felt.

"One that really stands out among a group of weaklings. Why?" The Heat responded as they reached the end of the slide.

"It's what I don't sense that's the problem." Uryu returned as they hit the ground rolling before readying their bows. "Come on, be ready for... any... thing..." Uryu said, slowly becoming horrified by what he saw.

"What the hell are those?" Bazz-B asked as the figures noticed them. All were bone white with pitch black skull masks and various states of deformity. Oversized limbs, crooked jaws, extra body parts, gigantic and tiny, but none of that was the worst. Uryu saw them, but he couldn't sense them. As if they had no souls. The first began to move toward the Quincy and Uryu immediately shot it between the eyes, something that proved ineffective as it released a blood curdling screech.

"Shoot them." Uryu ordered, switching bows to pure Quincy mode. "Shoot them Bazzard! I can't sense their souls!" Bazz-B immediately brought out his crossbow and began shooting, his shots proving just as ineffective. Once the abominations closed in, they jumped away. Initially using Hirenkyaku, but the Reishi became too thin to use and settled for Blut enhanced jumps. The Hollows kept chasing them around, trying to eat the Quincy, as Uryu tried to come up with a plan.

"Any bright ideas!?" Bazz-B yelled out as one of the deformed Hollows almost bit him, making the Quincy slam his fist into the creature's face and sending it back. "Well that worked." He said as he and Uryu watched the creature regenerate and continue attack. "Okay, how is that fair?" He complained as the two noticed all the Reishi in the area was being absorbed into the Hollows.

"Well, we know they're immune to Reishi attacks but not physical." Uryu surmised as they continued to dodge. "Think your Heat can handle this?" He asked as they got back to back.

"I'll need more Reishi than what's in this room." He responded as the freaks got closer.

"Think you can punch through the ceiling?" Uryu asked, both Quincy activating their Blut Vene and Arterie. "You might as well find out." He said as the Hollows swarmed the two, the pair barely managing to get any breathing room. Bazz-B eventually jumped off the ground and spring off one of the Hollow's heads to reach the ceiling. He buried his fists into the stone and began to tear through it as fast as he could. Uryu, being left on his own, was currently very grateful that Yoruichi was so insistent that he take up martial arts. And the asskickings he received in his training gave him the endurance to power through while Hollows dug their teeth into his flesh. Bazz-B punched his way through to an area outside of the Hollow's absorption range and activated his Schrift.

"Burner Finger 3!" He called out, reducing the stone structure to melt into lava. The molten rock poured on top of the Hollows, burning them away faster than they could heal. With more Reishi, Bazz-B quickly dived down to grab Uryu before filling the room with his most intense heat. The white abominations were destroyed and Bazz-B got Uryu out of that room as fast as he could. He set the teen down as his veins began bulging, the weakness against Hollows coming to haunt the Quincy. Uryu, on the other hand, pulled out a silver tin with small black capsules. He tapped one, which was absorbed into him, and soon the Hollowfication faded.

"Prototype medicine for Hollowfication that Urahara was working on." Uryu quickly explained. "Never thought I'd get that desperate."

"And most fascinating." They heard someone say. They turned to see a man in glasses with pink hair, dressed like a scientist, walking toward them. "Sorry I couldn't entertain you personally, but I wanted to study your and the other Quincy's abilities. Nice to see my suspicions were correct on how to counter your kind though."

"Who are you and what were those things." Uryu growled, pushing himself back to his feet as Bazz-B got ready for another fight. The Arrancar bowed in an over the top gesture.

"I am the 9th Espada, Szayelapporro Granz." He answered, before looking them in the eye. "And what you were fighting were lord Aizen's failures."

"Failures?" Bazzard asked, wondering how such pains were only 'failures'.

"Yes, Ichigo Kurosaki does warrant a good amount of concern." The Espada continued. "Enough that lord Aizen would like to have something ready to kill him." That left a bad feeling in the Quincy, as Szayelaporro gave heavy hints that there was a successful monster ready to devour Ichigo. "I feel alright with telling you this, since you wont be leaving here alive." They all dropped into another room, with the Arrancar unsheathing his blade. "I have all the data I need to kill you."

 **(Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers)**

 **A/N: I know, short. But you know what? I was up late four nights in a row writing this chapter. By the time I got to these Omake, I just did not care. I only did this because of the obligatory One Piece reference. Give me a couple of laughs and do your own in the reviews.**

 _Chad's Greatest Obstacle_

 _'This is bad, I don't know if I can win this.'_ Chad thought while looking at his opponent, Gantenbainne. _'How can I beat him? He's got an Afro!'_


	71. Madness Crushed

**A/N: Chapters are probably going to get shorter and cover one major fight for the foreseeable future. The Privaron fights were kind of pushing it since they were done practically at the same time. And considering the stupidity of people, if Gin's message offends anyone... go kill yourself. You don't care enough to read and understand the message. If anyone figures it out, PM me.**

Madness Crushed

 **(With Aizen)**

 _'So, Ichigo plans to take my army for himself.'_ Aizen thought as he watched the progress of his intruders. _'He can have Hueco Mundo, but only after I take the throne of the Soul King. A little surprising that he has that haori though.'_ The scans he was able to get on Ichigo's cloak showed that it was far different from the usual captain's haori, there was a power in it that seemed to resonate. His hand reached to his chest as his scar began to throb, as it had ever since Ichigo came to Hueco Mundo. A part of the traitor wanted to put it out of his mind, but he knew that it would never end. Not until he killed Ichigo himself. In a way he was proud of Ichigo, truly his greatest successful experiment, but he wanted the boy dead. The greatest threat to his ambitions was not the other captains, it was the single hybrid.

"It looks like Aaronierro's dead and most of the Privaron chose to follow our favorite strawberry." Gin said, watching from the doorway to the monitoring room. "What to do now?" The former 5th division captain turned to his right and left hands, Tousen following along. Aizen calmly took a sip of his tea.

"Have the top three Espada ready to move out." He answered, looking his two longest serving agents. "Once Ulquiorra fights, we move out." The two nodded and began to go in separate directions. "Gin." Aizen called out, gaining the man's attention once again. "What are you planning? I recognize that smirk." The fox's smile widened as he opened one of his piercing eyes.

"Just a quick little trip to remind our dear Ichigo that I know how to hurt him." He said before disappearing with Shunpo.

 **(With Uryu and Bazz-B)**

As soon as Szayelaporro said that he had enough data the room was filled with his 'fraccion', many Arrancar that seemed either incomplete or failed to become humanoid, that began to assault the two Quincy. Szayel just watched as the two struggled against his army, knowing that the Quincy were at a disadvantage in the room they currently occupied. He had a device that could disrupt the Quincy ability to manipulate the ambient Reishi and surrounded them with stone that absorbed the remaining Reishi, negating their main skill of Reishi manipulation. It was only their own reserves that kept the Quincy going, channeling the power through their veins. Bazz-B was barely hanging on, not used to fighting in the absence of Reishi. Uryu was faring much better, due to his training with Ichigo and the 'new' Quincy style of drawing Reishi, had plenty of his own and even managed to use a Seele Schneider.

"He seems to be doing much better than I expected." Szayel muttered to himself, not really able to do anything about the Reishi inside a person until he could get in close himself. "It's not like I'll run out of fraccion." One of his larger servants slammed a fist into Bazzard while Uryu slashed one in half, his Seele Schneider, which before to solidify as Uryu got better at controlling it mid-battle. "Perhaps I'll fix that anyway. Sip, Fornicaras." He calmly said as Uryu saved Bazz-B from another attack.

"This is quite the embarrassing oversight for the Quincy." The Sternritter admitted as the two stood back to back. "To learn we could become so vulnerable so easily."

"You'd think that someone in the Vandenreich would suggest being able to fight in a place where one couldn't harness Reishi." Uryu panted out. "I'm starting to run out of my own. How many more are out there?"

"Irrelevant for you." They heard Szayelaporro say before some weird gray tentacles with a set of big red pouches wrapped around the pair. After the thing undulated for a bit, it spat out the two Quincy while the fraccion cheered that the battle is over. The two looked over to see Szayelaporro, now in a multi layered skirt with baggy sleeves that had purple extensions while his torso was a segmented gray garment with four of the the tentacles that attacked them earlier coming out of his back. One of the red extensions on his odd wings began to inflate over his hand before bursting and revealing a small chibi doll of Uryu before repeating and getting one of Bazz-B. "I'd prefer to play around with you longer, but I don't want to keep patching up my fraccion. Too much work. I'll end this now." The two Quincy pushed themselves up and Bazzard flinched when he felt something poke his head.

"Are those things voodoo dolls or something?" He asked, noticing Szayel pressing a thumb against his doll's head.

"Pretty observant of you." The 9th Espada complimented. "Indeed, these dolls are now you. Whatever I do to them, will happen to you." He said before flicking Bazz-B's head, knocking his own back. "But the real fun is inside." He said before opening up Uryu's doll. "All these colorful little bits, like shells or marbles, these are your organs and muscles." He held up a few thin needle like bits. "Observe." He snapped them all in rapid succession, causing blood to spurt out of Uryu's ankles and wrists. "I'd much rather have you more fully intact, but I'll probably be bored of Quincy soon enough. I'd love to dissect that hybrid, but lord Aizen made it clear he's to be destroyed. I'll have to entertain myself with studying the bait." He said, making the two Quincy flinch.

"What do you mean?" Bazz-B asked while Uryu seemed to go into shock. The Arrancar laughed sadistically as he looked at the Sternritter.

"Obviously I mean those two little girls he had stolen from that 'squad 15' captain." He said, looking more and more ecstatic. "Ichigo Kurosaki's little sisters, not as enticing as their brother but present so many more options. And two of them? What to do? Dissect them, breed more potential hybrids, so many choices to make! I don't even know where to begin!" He starting laughing madly, before noticing something. Reishi was gathering, the walls around them breaking apart into the energy, which began flowing to Uryu.

"You..." He growled, glowing with power. "Will not..." He stood on his feet, Szayelaporro's fraccion disintegrating in much the same manner before the power went to the Quincy. "Touch my FAMILY!" He roared, burning wings of light exploding from his back.

 **(With Ichigo)**

 _'Uryu,'_ Ichigo thought as he was keeping track of all of his allies, _'I know I shouldn't worry. But I've never felt this power coming from you before. Be safe, I don't want to even think that you're in trouble.'_ He continued running before sensing a familiar presence down the hall. The hybrid slowed to a stop as the person on the opposite side slowly revealed himself, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. "I remember being told that only rank 5 and on were allowed to fight me." Ichigo said to the blue haired Arrancar, who starting bearing a savage grin. "Judging by that smirk, there was a little rearranging in the ranks of the Espada. Correct?"

"Had to beat the crap out of the previous 5th to get his title." Grimmjow responded, showing no hostilities to the hybrid that once crushed him. "Didn't help much against that old man of yours, he still slapped me around. But I wanted to save something special for our rematch." The Espada said, releasing his Reiatsu as he prepared to fight. "Had to come to terms with some things about myself, let go of old desires, all for this chance to fight you again." Ichigo stood unaffected by the pressure as Grimmjow went on. "I'm ready to give this my all, one hundred percent of my power to destroying you." Ichigo took a moment to crack his neck and knuckles, before sensing something around Rukia.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo started as he turned his head to where Rukia currently was, "let's take this outside. Try to keep up." He said before disappearing in a burst of speed, confusing the panther before he noticed what Ichigo felt.

"That damn Soul Reaper." He cursed before following.

 **(With Rukia)**

It wasn't too long after she cut down the imposter Arrancar that tried to shake her resolve, promising herself to visit his grave after all was said and done with Aizen, when she found herself lost in the city within the fortress. Her only other tells were the familiar Reiatsu of her allies, but no trace of the twins. Seeing as everyone started to emerge into the desert city, she figured now would be a good chance to regroup. Ichigo could handle himself, her husband was too competent to let himself die. Probably get back up and more annoyed than anything else. She took one more step before she felt a familiar presence almost over top of her, like a viper ready to bury its fangs into her neck.

"Tsugi no mai!" She called out, quickly readying the second dance of her shikai. But it was not effective as a pair of hands almost ripped the blade out of her hands from behind her.

"My my Kuchiki, it has been a while." She froze, forcing herself to turn and see Gin Ichimaru with her blade in his hands. "And looked at you, a lieutenant now. You must feel so proud of yourself." He tossed her snow white blade over the side and flashed right in front of her. Rukia made a lot of progress in her training, but Gin always made her feel weak and helpless. Before he was a soldier of the Gotei, now he was the enemy and had no reason to not kill her. She tried to back away, but he took hold of her Shihakusho and held his blade to her. "Now, our data is limited ever since we defected, but there were some rumors that you and our favorite hybrid got married. Do you mind confirming that?" He asked, dragging the edge of his Zanpakuto along the skin of her chest. Shallow enough to sting and draw some blood, not enough to scar just yet. "Either way, I wonder how Ichigo would react if you died?" He said so casually they may as well could just be making small talk. The pressure of his blade began to increase to where it cut through to her bones, letting out a screech of pain before it disappeared and she fell to the ground. She opened her eyes to see Ichigo, once again to her rescue.

"I wonder, what part of you thought it was a good idea to try this where I could find you?" Ichigo asked, looking at the man he just buried into the wall. "I put a pretty nasty scar on your boss when we first tried to kill each other, and that was after you and Tousen tried to hold me back. Did you think I was just sitting on my ass this whole time?" Gin slowly pulled himself back to his feet and rubbed his jaw.

"Well, I just wanted to serve you a little reminder." Gin said, still holding his blade in his hand. "A similar lesson you gave my captain. That you can still be hurt." He said before his blade shot toward Rukia. She was paralyzed, watching the steel coming for her, before it was stopped in Ichigo's crushing grip.

"I became aware of that when he had my sisters kidnapped." Ichigo growled, glowing with power. "Now leave and tell Aizen that when I find him, I'm going to kill him." Gin pulled his blade back and looked deep into Ichigo's eyes.

 _'And here I was worried he might be too soft.'_ He thought to himself before brushing off the dust. "I'll be sure to do that. Ciao, bella. Mhmm." He said before disappearing with Shunpo.

 _'Did he just try to vocalize a period?'_ Ichigo thought before turning back to Rukia, who was finally able to catch her breath. "You alright Rukia?" He asked, kneeling down to the petite Shinigami.

"I'll be fine, just some scratches on my chest." She said, pulling her Shihakusho apart to examine her injury.

 _'Looks like you managed to get a message to me after all Gin.'_ He thought, recognizing that the scratches formed a word. Now there was only one thing to figure out. _'What the hell did Gin mean by 'Negro'?'_ He thought as he read her chest while she healed. "Looks like we all came out to this area of Las Noches." He said, gaining Rukia's attention. "You'd best go regroup with the others. I've got a score to settle." Grimmjow appeared behind Rukia shortly after that. The ice user looked at the Espada and back to her husband. "I'll be fine, go." He ordered, making her jump off the side to retrieve her sword and begin running off to join the others. "Quick question, does everyone in Hueco Mundo use Spanish?" He asked, surprising Grimmjow.

"Yeah, I guess." The Quinta replied, scratching his head. "Why?"

 _'So that means Gin's real message to me is 'Black'... still doesn't tell me much.'_ "Just curious." Ichigo replied as the two got ready to fight.

 **(With Chad)**

The Fullbringer and his Arrancar companion kept running as the two behind them followed, closing in more and more with every step. Chad felt ready to go another round but Gantenbainne was drained of his Reishi and needed the chance to build it back up. He wanted a bit more time for the two of them, but whoever was behind them threw something at Sado. Sensing the attack, he dodged the large and oddly shaped crescent bladed weapon and it dug itself into the sand. Just as it was being pulled back, Chad grabbed onto the shaft of the weapon and turned to face his opponents. The Arrancar chasing them was tall and lanky with long black hair with an eyepatch covering his left eye, wearing a massive spoon hood with his jacket exposing his chest. With him was someone less bizarrely dressed with an eyepatch over his right eye and a turquoise mark on his cheek that had dirty blonde hair.

"Nnoritra Gilga." Gantenbainne said, turning to face their opponent. "Currently Espada number 7."

"And you're a traitor." The Espada returned, getting into a tug of war match with Chad. "Being too weak to stay an Espada is one thing, but betraying lord Aizen is another." He growled, pulling himself and Sado closer together. "Tesra, kill him." He ordered, making his Fraccion unsheathe his blade and flash in front of the Privaron.

"Nope!" They heard someone call out as a ball of fire slammed into the Arrancar, sending him into the chain of Nnoritra's weapon. The collision created a small amount of slack that Chad used to slam the ax like weapon into the Espada and sent him flying back. The Fullbringer spared a glance to the side to see Tatsuki showing up. "Chad, we're regrouping. Rukia showed up and told us to find Uryu."

"You two aren't going anywhere!" They heard Nnoritra growl as he rose back to his feet. "The only place you're going is the grave!" He roared out, releasing his Reiatsu.

 **(With Uryu)**

"Wha- what the hell is this!?" Szayelaporro asked as his 'anti-Quincy' room disintegrated around him, his Fraccion breaking apart into Reishi, all of which gathered to the winged Quincy glaring at him. "That's enough out of you!" He yelled, pulling out some more of Uryu's voodoo organs and crushed them. Blood spurt from the Quincy's mouth and he staggered, but he still stood strong and never stopped glaring at the scientist.

 _'I don't believe it.'_ Bazzard thought as he watched Uryu absorbing more and more Reishi. _'Is he doing this subconsciously? Rasotengai inside his body? Is he reconstructing his body completely blind as it gets wrecked by this creep?'_ His eyes widened as the burning light on Uryu's back slowly solidified into archangel wings.

"Die! Why won't you die!?" Szayelaporro yelled out desperately as even his resurreccion began to get absorbed. Uryu did not say anything as he pointed his wings to the Espada and gave his death sentence.

"Lict Regen." He said the feathers in his wings shot toward Szayelaporro, each one was like a Seele Schneider as the blades tore him apart. Bazz-B watched in disturbed awe as Uryu mercilessly destroyed the Espada, the only thing out of place was small tendril that touched Uryu before being converted into Reishi. When he ended his assault, Szayelaporro was barely more than a torso and head.

"What... what was that?" He spoke, feeling that his life was slowly ending.

"He activated his Vollstandig." Bazz-B answered as Uryu released the glowing and collapsed, still alive but in rather critical condition. _'And he still manages to hold himself together. That kid is scary in his own right.'_ He thought as he noted the mix of Blut and Rasotengai. "You can think of it as the Quincy's resurreccion, or bankai."

"But how, that room should've completely canceled Reishi manipulation." The noveno coughed out, the blood draining faster and faster.

"And it did, but he managed to use the greatest of manipulation skills." The Heat replied, walking over to the Arrancar scientist. "Sklaverei. He didn't just take it, he enslaved it. All the Reishi around him became a slave to his will. So powerful that it tears apart the bodies of spiritual beings. So whatever trap you tried to pull on him as he tore you apart was doomed to fail. Your freaky little tentacle became his ammo the moment it touched him." The Arrancar managed a glare at the Heat and let out a defiant roar as another massive tentacle appeared behind the Sternritter, disguising the other small one making its way to his leg. The Heat lived up to his Schrift as he created a scorching shell around him that reduced the attacks to nothing. "And your room is gone, so I'm free to use my abilities." He said as he went back over to Uryu and gently lifted him up. "Enjoy your last moments, I think a slow death is fitting for one like you. Too bad we can't prolong it." Bazzard Black then disappeared from the area, leaving behind the dying Arrancar.

 **(Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers)**  
 _iF yoU Can understand, Know this. You keep bugging me abOut them, and i'll block yoU._

 _Isshin's first mission as captain of squad 15 (Set between the establishment of the squad and Memories of a Nobody)_

"So, this is the place." Issin thought to himself, looking at the tall and imposing mansion. He received recent orders about a group of powerful individuals that was a black stain on Soul Society's history, which led to a mishap that had affected the world of the Living but making them essentially soul sucking vampires. It was thought that they were wiped out by the the Quincy some time ago, but the remnants had gathered here in an old mansion in Karakura town. "Alright, let's do this and be done with it." He said before disappearing with Shunpo.

(Inside the mansion)

Jin Kariya, leader of the Bounts, looked over his assembled brethren. The last of their kind and his army in their mission of vengence, but there were a few more components missing. His ex-wife, Yoshino, the cornerstone of their eve of power, was being retrieved by his loyal Shinigami champion. Soon, he would have all he needs to attack the Soul Society, and make them pay for their mistakes.

"Hi there." He heard someone say, turning to come face to face with Isshin Kurosaki.

"Who are-?" Jin asked before Isshin cut him across his chest, killing the Bount instantly. The others tried to respond, but the captain was too quick. Next was an elderly man that Isshin killed by twisted his neck until the bones snapped apart. He turned to his next target as a swarm of snakes lashed out to bite him.

"Hado #33, Sokatsui." Isshin cast calmly, pointing with his fingers and unleashing a massive torrent of flames and leaving a charred corpse. He felt something land on his back and begin to possess him. He retaliated by stabbing himself through the chest and whatever was invading him, the sounds of a man screaming giving some indication that he succeeded. He flashed back to the door and pulled his blade out to heal himself. _'Let's see, five left.'_ He thought as the sounds of crashing alerted him to something heading his way through the floors. He dashed to a man, desperately moving cards around as a large ball and chain burst out of the ground. It stopped when Isshin grabbed the man by the head and kneed him so hard his skull exploded. A woman with a chinese shirt managed to pull out a sword and fan while two kids where standing behind two stalks of water globes. He threw his Zanpakuto into the chest of the woman before flashing to the hilt and ripping it our of her chest. He spun and released his Engetsu while releasing a torrent of flame so hot the water evaporated. Whatever else got hit signified the twins' death as they withered away in front of him. That only left one Bount remaining. A large man with an orange Mohawk and red hair.

"Are you hesitating?" He asked as Isshin studied the man.

"Wondering why you're not trying to fight now." The captain replied.

"I know when I'm outmatched. And when my fate is looking me in the face." The Bount answered, holding up the metal ball that was his power but doing nothing with it. "I thank you for at least making it quick with some of them."

"Are you truly the final Bount?" Isshin asked, wanting to be sure in this mission.

"Should be one other left, a woman by the name of Yoshino." He answered, just as a Soul Reaper came in with a beautiful woman.

"What the-" The Shinigami asked, seeing naught by empty clothes and bloodstains of his dead comrades. His eyes fell to Isshin and his captain's Haori with rage in his eyes. "You bast-!" He tried before Isshin disappeared from his sight and felt his strength leave him, blood pouring from his chest from two lethal stab wounds. The woman, Yoshino gaped in shocked at the speed and ruthlessness Isshin used and understood just as much this was the end.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry to do this." Isshin said, earning an understanding nod from Koga. Neither Bount had time to say anything before Isshin cut through their skulls, destroying their brains.

 **THIS IS THE END. NO MORE. I DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO INVOLVE THEM THIS MUCH. I. DID NOT. LIKE. THE. BOUNTS. NOW STOP TRYING TO BRING THEM INTO THE STORY DAMNIT!**

 _The preceding message has been reviewed and approved by the No Shit Sherlock society for accuracy and authenticity. Please direct complaints to the void._


	72. Intoxicated Despair

**A/N: One major fight, Nnoritra's. Zommari, let's face it, the dude was never going out in a dignified way. I thought of a more interesting fight where Bazz-B canceled the Amor because they were similar to kido and could be disabled in a similar manner, but Uryu was in critical condition and Sternritters don't waste time. To get a better visual of Tatsuki's punch to Nnoritra's face, think of Asura's Wrath when he punched Deus in their second match. As for Tesra, according to my research, dude was just as much a sadist as Nnoritra except he was quiet about it. Don't believe me? Rewatch his fight with Ichigo. Grimmjow's 2nd release... yeah, cosmetically, he just turns black... like a panther. He'll get his turn next chapter.**

 **New poll: Are more interested in me doing a RWBY crossover, or a DXD crossover.**

Intoxicated Despair

 **(Chad and Tatsuki vs Nnoritra and Tesra)**

The Espada blocked with his ax as Chad threw an El Directo punch, letting the energy of the attack blast the Septima away. As the energy dissipated, Sado appeared in front of Nnoritra and used Bringer Light on his hands to enhance his strike by bringing both fists down on his head. Tatsuki, in the meantime, was keeping the fraccion busy. The Arrancar, Tesra, was growing more and more aggravated. His master was having more trouble than he should. They came in when the intruder was weakened by his fight with the Privaron, but apparently the Fullbringer was in better condition than they thought. The fraccion got into a blade lock with Tatsuki and looked over to Chad, charging a Cero in his eye. The martial artist recognized the energy build up and who was the proper target.

"Sado, Cero!" She yelled out just as Tesra fired his attack. Chad was wrestling Nnoritra, trying to get the massive ax away from the Espada, when Tatsuki called out the warning. He shifted his body weight to turn them around and let Nnoritra take the brunt of the blast. When the Arrancar's grip slackened for that instant, Chad ripped the weapon out of the Espada's hand and slammed the ax down on him. With that chance, Chad used the blade to pin the Espada down with his own crescent ax.

"Master Nnoritra!" Tesra called out in horror. Tatsuki took advantage of the matter by kneeing him in the fork of his legs, making him drop as pain coursed through him, then tore his blade out of his hand and tossed it aside before pinning him on the ground. Gantenbainne took the blade and kept a distance away from the group, looking to give his allies an advantage.

"You bastards!" Nnoritra growled before Chad stomped on his head.

"Be quiet and listen." The Fullbringer said, ensuring he had the Espada's attention.

"Screw you!" Nnoritora growled out, starting to glow as his power gathered around him. "Pray! Santa Teresa!" The part of his ax that had pinned him down charged with power, pushing Chad away from him. Tatsuki's gripped slackened as she tried to shield her eyes, giving Tesra the chance to free himself as he managed to roll out from under her and charge at Gantenbainne. The Privaron was too stunned to stop the Fraccion from turning his blade around and stabbing him in the stomach.

"Crush! Verruga!" He yelled, becoming cloaked in smoke as he grew in size and transformed. When the dust settled, Chad and Tatsuki saw what their enemies became. Tesra grew into a giant warthog-esque minotaur creature, towering over both of them, while Nnoritra gained lopsided crescent moon horns and another pair of arms, all of which held scythes.

"If you were going to say that whole, 'stay down and I might get to live in the "new" Las Noches after your buddy kills Aizen' crap then you can forget it!" The Espada roared out. "I'm not just here to kill you for intruding, I wanted to draw out that bastard Kurosaki!" Chad narrowed his eyes in a glare at the Arrancar as he continued. "I know you are one of the weaker members of your team, so I really shouldn't bother, but killing you would definitely net me a fight with that hybrid Aizen is so worried about. I don't care about peace or fighting weaklings, especially ones that have to rely on some bitch's help!" Now Tatsuki got pissed. "But, if I kill the two of you, then I'll get him to come to me. Then I'll let him in on a little secret, I'm the one responsible for the attack on his house. Would've killed mommy dearest if Ulquiorra didn't stop me." Tatsuki was shaking with rage while Chad seemed to relax.

"I see, then I guess the only thing left to do here is to show you mercy." The Fullbringer said as he looked at Tatsuki and nodded, signaling her that they had to go all out.

"Ignite, Hidori." Tatsuki calmly said, gaining her gauntlets and greaves while Chad began to charge himself up. The Fullbringer's arms slowly growing in size.

"Mercy?" Nnoritra asked as Tesra stood on the opposite side of the pair. "Are you looking down on me you bastards?"

"The mercy we'll show you is the fight you want." Chad answered as his armor extended further over his body. "If you followed through with your course of action, Ichigo would destroy you. That wouldn't be a fight, it'd be a slaughter." Nnoritra continued to glare at the two as they got into their fighting stances. "It's for your sake that we kill you here and now."

 **(With Bazz-B)**

 _'Right, Uryu is in really bad shape.'_ The Heat thought as he carried the unconscious and bleeding Quincy across the desert sands, being careful not to aggravate his already serious wounds. _'Orihime said that if anyone gets this badly injured to take them to her immediately. She's not too far away from here, Ichigo, Tatsuki, and that Sado guy seem to be busy, not as a decisive win as I would've liked but this is going fine so far.'_ He had to slow down as he noticed Uryu starting to cough up little mouthfuls of blood. _'His control is slipping, I'm running out of time!'_ He stopped to safely readjust Uryu to a more stable position on his back when he noticed their guest, a black Arrancar that seemed to be glaring at his companion. "And you are?"

"My name is Zommari Rureaux, I am Espada number 8." The Arrancar said, still glaring at Uryu. "I have unfinished business with that Quincy you are carrying."

"Does this mean you're still sore about being called out on your bullshit?" Bazz-B asked, causing Zommari to glare at him now. "Yeah, he told me about you and the other Arrancar he had any knowledge on. And let me tell you this, you Hollows deserve it. Quincy have the same problem of just taking but at least we can learn and admit it. My people were born that way and we had to adapt and adjust. Hollows are born from the loss of a heart and become animals. The few Hollows I've seen that retained enough sentience to talk are usually cruel and vicious. So, where was Uryu wrong in his statements?" Zommari disappeared with Sonido.

"Shut up bastard!" The Arrancar roared as he was immediately in Bazz-B's guard, plunging his Zanpakuto into the Sternritter's stomach. The blade connected and snapped against the Quincy's Blut reinforced skin. "What?" The Espada gasped, staring at his broken blade before looking up to Bazzard's fingers.

"I know I should make the offer for you to surrender, but I think Ichigo will understand." Bazz-B said, looking down at the Arrancar with contempt. "Burner Finger 4." He said before creating a sword of flames and slicing through the Espada's limbs. "Okay, double time. I took to much time with this." Bazz-B continued, readjusting Uryu on his back and leaving the crippled and screaming Arrancar behind.

 **(With Orihime)**

"Okay, they're heading in out direction again." Bambietta reported as Candice managed their transport platform this time. "Should be another minute or so. You sure you can heal him?" The Explode asked the Exorcist as she finished healing Rukia, who managed to catch up to the group.

"There's very little I can't heal Bambi, so long as I can focus." Orihime replied, turning her gaze over to where Tatsuki and Chad were currently fighting. "Which might actually be a challenge." The Sternritter and Soul Reaper cast their sight in the same direction as Orihime, feeling the fluctuations of battle.

"We have to have confidence in them." Rukia said, trying to cheer up their healer. "They've both made tremendous progress since I first met them and your squad doesn't have weak any members." Orihime smiled as Rukia tried to boost her confidence and once again the Quincy thought about their own 'allies' and how many would have the same confidence or even try to help. Both shuddered when they thought of a certain ally and her particular style of 'help'.

"Sorry I'm late, ran into a roadblock." Bazz-B said, appearing on the platform and gently setting Uryu down. "Most of his organs and muscles were crushed. He's barely keeping himself together as it is."

"Shun'o, Ayame, Souten Kisshun." She ordered, making the two spirits come out and double the efficiency of the healing. The outside evidence of the damage began to reverse at a rapid pace and the Sternritters release a sigh of relief when they felt the spirit threads holding Uryu together release with no consequence. "He'll be fine. Thank you for looking after him Bazz-B." Orihime said with a smile, making the Quincy blush.

 _'Is this what happens when allies actually care about one another?'_ He wondered to himself, thinking about his old friend, or rather his former friend. "No problem. This just leaves Sado and Arisawa, fighting another Espada, and Kurosaki who seems to be fighting his own battle." He said as a large cloud of dust erupted in the distance. "Though if I had to guess, they're just warming up."

"Ichigo can handle himself." Rukia said, taking charge of the matter as the highest ranked officer in the group with Uryu still unconscious. "For now, let's find Chad and Tatsuki. They'll need healing when they finish their fight." Everyone still awake agreed and Candice turned them towards the two humans.

 **(Chad and Tatsuki vs Nnoritra and Tesra)**

Tesra tried again to crush Chad beneath his fist, letting his transformed state's size and power give him the edge against the Fullbringer. Chad caught the fist and dropped slightly, cushioning the force of the blow and using Bringer Light to solidify the sand beneath him to gain a proper foothold. With that, he threw Tesra's fist to the side and threw him down onto the ground. Tesra took the chance to grab onto Chad and slam him against his fist. Coughing in pain as the air was forced from his lungs, Chad could only weather the attacks as Tesra slammed him into the ground and began to crush the Fullbringer in his grip. Chad struggled against Tesra's strength until he freed one of his arms.

"El Directo!" He yelled, blasting the Arrancar in the face and forcing the giant minoboar to drop him. As soon as he landed, he charged right back at Tesra and shot toward the Fraccion's stomach with another El Directo upon contact and sending Tesra back quite a ways. Taking the chance he had now, he turned to see how Tatsuki was doing against Nnoritra.

"You bitch!" The Espada yelled, swinging his scythes to blow away the flames the martial artist kept using. After the Arrancar released their Zanpakuto, Chad and Tatsuki switched opponents. Chad went to Tesra to match power for power, and Tatsuki to Nnoritra because the heat of her flames would exhaust him faster.

"Eat this!" Tatsuki yelled, throwing a punch at the Espada. He raised a scythe to block it, while using another of his scythes to shield his face. As he did that he swung his other two scythes at her, which she used to flip over him and strike him in the back. The talons of her greaves left a trail of sparks against his skin, but he was hurting in a different way.

"Damn it, that burns!" He growled as he revealed another pair of arms. One grabbed onto Tatsuki and slammed her into the sands in front of him. "There's nothing that disgusts me more than some bitch trying to be on the battlefield!" Nnoritra roared as he got ready to slash Tatsuki to bits, only to be stopped he was struck with a vicious uppercut from Chad. The Espada was thrown back as the Fullbringer aided his ally.

"Everything alright?" He asked as he helped Tatsuki back to her feet. As she did, they saw Tesra charging at them. "Stubborn."

"Very." Tatsuki agreed as they looked to each other and nodded. The pair ran toward Tesra, with Chad just a little ahead. As the two sides neared each other, Tesra bending over to swipe at them, Tatsuki jumped onto Chad's back and shot toward Tesra's head. She was creating a concentrated fireball on her foot and snapped it at the warthog mask. "Meteor Strike!" It exploded violently on contact and threw the large Arrancar off balance. That gave Chad his window and he punched the ankle of the Arrancar so hard they heard bone snapping before Tesra collapsed. "Funka." Tatsuki said, shooting down onto Tesra, creating a pillar of flames as her fist connected. The air was filled with the roar of flames and screams of agony as Tesra yelled one last thing out.

"Master Nnoritra! Forgive me!" The Arrancar yelled out as his Resurreccion form faded away and the real body was consumed in the fire. Tatsuki rose to her feet and glared at the Espada, who managed to return it. Chad noticed this and turned to face his opponent, who promptly fired a Cero from his tongue. Chad just barely managed to transform both of his arms to block the attack, pieces of his shield breaking off against the onslaught. When it ended, Chad went back to his devil's left and giant's right and readied himself for the next bout.

"What's with that look?" Nnoritra asked the pair, noticing Tatsuki backing off. "You think you can beat me just because there's two of you against me now? Seems a little cheap if you ask me, but it doesn't matter. I am the strongest!" He yelled out in defiance, pointing a scythe at the Fullbringer. Chad, however, was unimpressed.

"The strongest?" Sado asked sarcastically. "I heard that the Espada were ranked by power and you are the 7th Espada. Doesn't that mean that there are six that are stronger than you?" Nnoritra glared at the Fullbringer as he continued. "I also get the feeling that if I was worse off from my fight with Gantenbainne, you wouldn't hesitate to try and strike me down. A sound strategy, but hardly one that would cement your strength in this world." Chad could sense the growing anger in the Arrancar as he continued. "Landing the killing blow or fighting an already weakened opponent doesn't prove that you're stronger, only that you cheat yourself on your quest for the title of 'strongest'." Nnoritra had enough and lashed out at Chad who circled behind the Arrancar with Bringer Light.

"Who the hell are you to lecture me!?" The Espada roared, swinging three of his scythes at Chad and trapping him between his blades. "You need some bitch's help just to fight me!" Chad slammed his head against Nnoritra's and the two were locked in. "I don't care what it takes, I'll kill everyone till I'm the strongest!" He continued, two hands dropping their scythes to impale Chad's body. "Starting with you and that friend of yours." The Espada pulled back as Chad dropped to his knees, bleeding quite a lot from the holes in his sides. The Arrancar regained his bloodthirsty smirk as he raised a scythe, ready to decapitate the Fullbringer. In Chad's mind, he heard his grandfather's voice.

" _You weren't given this strength to hurt others."_ The old adage that Chad learn to live his life by, once again motivating him to pull out whatever laid within him to fight and protect. He clenched his right fist as threw his strongest punch to date. As it connected with Nnoritra's stomach, Sado's coin glowed and there was a bright flash just before the Arrancar was sent flying into one of the stone pillars and causing it to collapse. Chad was panting for breath while his arms glowed, feeling a drain on his soul. Nnoritra soon rose from the rubble, glaring at Sado.

"You bastard." He growled, wincing as he felt pain throughout his body. _'He managed to fracture a couple of my ribs there.'_ He thought, assessing his internal damage. "I'll kill yo-!" He growled before a wave of heat washed over him. He turned to see Tatsuki standing in the center of an inferno.

"Shunko." He heard the martial artist say before she flashed in front of him and slammed her armored fist into his face. What followed was a massive blast of fire that started from her fist and continued burning until he was shot away from her because of the pressure. As the fire died, Tatsuki collapsed from exhaustion and Nnoritra felt his life leave him.

 _'All my power, and I die because of some bitch!?'_ He mentally roared in rage. His hierro did well to protect him from physical attacks, but the heat from Tatsuki's attacks bypassed that defense and roasted him. He was trying to get to his feet before he was pulled up by one of his arms and came face to face with Chad once again.

"My mercy for you is now complete." Chad said as he changed his arms. "Brazos Dobles, Diablo." He slammed his fists into Nnoritra's sides, causing a colliding shockwave that destroyed the Espada's insides. The last thing Nnoritra could consciously feel as he began choking on his own blood, was regret.

 **(Ichigo vs Grimmjow)**

The clashes were explosive as each side struck at the other. Grimmjow in his Resurreccion and Ichigo with his two Zangetsu. The two danced a lethal routine, strikes aimed to kill, blasts aimed at vitals, but neither had an edge over the other. They kept that up all around them was a wasteland, scarred by the clash of the warriors. They took the chance to pause and breath.

"You've certainly gotten better Grimmjow." Ichigo said, honestly meaning that after considering their first encounter. "What about the offer I've been making to each Arrancar I've come across?" The panther scratched his head in thought.

"When we first met, you really pissed me off Kurosaki." The Espada said, looking the hybrid in the eye. "There was a confidence and cockiness that just set me off because I saw you as a kid that was overconfident. Then you proved me wrong and kicked my ass. Afterward I was punished and humiliated for my failures and I wanted nothing more than to kill you. Then I was offered a way, to gain the power I needed to fight you again, but it came at a cost. Every Espada represents an aspect of death. Mine is destruction. And I was told that if I wanted the power I so desired, I had to throw away everything and embrace my aspect. So here's my deal; tame me, quell my thirst for destruction, then I will join you." As he was talking, his hair was slowly turning black and his armor fell off to reveal more black covering his entire body, shining like obsidian, and a truly feral snarl on his face. "Resurreccion: Segunda Etapa."

 **(Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers)**

 _Why Yuzu and Karin didn't get boyfriends (While Ichigo was still squad 15's lieutenant)_

The twins were sitting together in the lunchroom at Shin'o academy, trying to enjoy some time together in between classes. Trying being the operative word in this case.

"My family's hosting a party for the other nobility in Seireitei. I could show you how to mingle with them, ladies of Kurosaki." One handsome young noble, among a crowd of boys, suggested.

"I've always had an interest in archery. I heard that almost all Quincy were master archers. Would you mind helping me out?" Another asked. This went on with Yuzu kindly turning down some offers while Karin shared her brother's blunt disregard for formality. Unfortunately, the crowd did not shrink even a single person.

"How about you guys leave." The crowd heard a voice from behind. The twins smiled while the boys scoffed in an irritated manner. "They already have plans with me."

"And who the hell... are... you." The turned to see a scowling Ichigo, cracking his knuckles as he glared at the group.

 _Progress on Project 16_

Dordoni soon stepped through the Garganta and into a large laboratory, where he was greeted by a woman with a braided ponytail in a kimono that reached her mid thigh and had an obi that seemed unsurprised by his appearance.

"Welcome. I am Nemu Kurotsuchi." She greeted politely. "Am I correct in assuming you were sent here by Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Uh, yes niña." The Privaron responded.

"Follow me." Nemu said as she guided Dordoni down the halls of the lab. One in particular causing him to flinch.

"Just kill me already!" He heard someone yell out in pain.

"In a moment, almost done researching you." Dordoni heard another, more gleefully sadistic voice say. "But, it seems like no two Arrancar are exactly alike. Maybe I'll need another test subject soon." Dordoni began to sweat.

"No worries. You're not going to master Mayuri. You're going to captain Urahara. His vivisections are painless." Nemu said, making the Privaron breath a sigh of relief... until he remembered what a vivisection was.

 _Tsukishima's Loyalty_

Progress was coming along back to its normal pace before Ichigo ended up wrecking most of the Seireitei. Urahara and Mayuri had the replica of Karakura finished and in place, the souls of the city hidden in stasis, and countermeasures ready in case something happened to switch the replica for the original. But there was one loose end that needed to be dealt with, one that could crush the entirety of Soul Society.

"You understand why you're here then." Soi-Fon asked the Fullbringer, who was currently one of the most dangerous figures in Soul Society since he could now manipulate Ichigo's memories.

"I'm perfectly aware captain." Tsukishima responded. "I'm in the unique position on having power over Ichigo Kurosaki, who is the key in the battle against Yhwach. I'm no fool, I'm not about to jeopardize the world for any stupid reason. I've had purpose, respect, and the chance to help. Not an ideal first meeting, but I've time to adjust. I'm ready to help in any way."

 **New Powers/Abilities**

 **Funka: While in her Shikai, Tatsuki can strike the ground and cause a blast of fire to rise from her position. Think any Devil May Cry (except the horrible one) where Dante punches the ground. That one.**


	73. Quelled Destruction

Quelled Destruction

 **(With Aizen)**

"Segunda Etapa." Aizen mused, tapping a finger on the arm of his chair as he watched the battle between Ichigo and Grimmjow with his attack force. "A second stage release for Arrancar." He turned his gaze to the 4th Espada standing off to the side of the throne room. "I assume you knew about this since you trained him. Am I right?" Ulquiorra turned to face his master and bowed his head.

"I attained that state when I fully embraced my aspect of death a long time ago." The Arrancar said as the two clashed. "I abandoned everything about myself," _'Or so I think,'_ "and became empty. A vessel to serve you lord Aizen. I kept quiet about it should I ever need an ace against my opponent. Or to completely crush their will to fight." He turned back to watch the fight between Ichigo and Grimmjow. "Unfortunately, that no longer seems like an option."

"You should've shared this information sooner." Baraggan grumbled as Stark and Lilynette entered the room. "The stronger we are, the better our chances in the coming fights."

"It would've been useful," Harribel said, "though if Ulquiorra is truly right about how to attain it, then it would make it nearly impossible to be allies. Or to even fight in some cases." She thought of her own aspect of 'sacrifice' and Baraggan's aspect of 'aging'. Some seemed impossible to actually achieve or should be achieved simply for power.

"It makes little difference now." Aizen said, rising from his throne. "Ulquiorra, you know what you must do. Everyone else, let us be off." When he finished, Tousen opened a Garganta with Karakura Town as their destination. Ulquiorra watched as the battalion of 17, 14 Arrancar and 3 Soul Reapers, left through the dimensional portal and leaving him alone. He turned back to watch Ichigo, feeling an uncomfortable tightness in his chest.

 _'Ichigo.'_

 **(With the rest of the Team)**

Uryu flexed his hand before rising from his where he laid, grunting in pain as his body screamed in protest for the action. He turned to see Chad and Tatsuki in the healing field with him as Candice flew them around the concentration of destruction that was Ichigo's fight. Just because the damage was being reversed did not mean they didn't ache. Orihime continued to heal while the Sternritters focused on proceeding toward the building where they felt the twins' Reiatsu.

"How much longer before they're good to fight?" Bazz-B asked, watching the healing in progress. "I feel three more Espada in this place."

"And a whole lot of them disappearing," Bambietta remarked as they felt many Reiatsu disappearing, "what the hell is happening?"

"Please stop, I need to focus!" Orihime all but shouted as she returned to her task. "This requires emotional stability and focus!" She thought she was getting better at this, but seeing her friends in such conditions served as a reminder that she's in a war and her friends aren't invincible. Kind of rattled her a bit, but her friends did regain consciousness and Uryu was the only one still healing.

"Heads up!" Candice called out, directing their focus to a massive skeletal mangrove tree with an army of human skull masked figures coming from its branches. "What the hell is that thing?"

"I am Rudborn Chelute." A voice called out, bringing their attention to the center of the top of the tree. In it was a man with a bull shaped skull with branches wrapped around his body and a lightning bolt shaped stick in his hand. "Like Runuganga protects the outside, I am tasked with protecting the inside. Killing rebellious elements and intruders." He said as the army prepared to fight. Gantenbainne and Cirucci jumped off the platform and readied their weapons.

"Go on, we got this." The Afro Arrancar said, moving his mask over his eyes.

"I already betrayed lord Aizen by joining you, might as well go all the way." Cirucci admitted, spinning her disc blade. "I'd rather die fighting anyway."

"Any idea what his power is?" Bazz-B asked, refusing to sit out and deciding to stand by his allies. Any of them.

"I spawn an endless army." Rudborn said as another ten figures came from his branches.

"Do they have souls?" Candice asked as she and Bambi joined Bazz-B. Orihime created a shielded platform with Santen Kesshun while maintaining the healing process.

"No... why?" The Quincy grinned as they manifested their spirit weapons.

"No reason." Bazz-B said as the Quincy and Arrancar then began walking toward the army.

"Orihime!" Gantenbainne called out. "That central pillar over there is where they have the girls you're here for." He pointed at the tower that they were heading towards.

"They'll likely have another Espada guarding them, so get ready for a fight." Cirucci said before swinging her weapon and smashing it into the crowd. "You better keep your promise!" She yelled before Orihime started flying them toward the tower.

 **(Ichigo vs Grimmjow)**

The battle was fierce, Grimmjow was operating almost completely on instinct and its call of primal destruction with Ichigo defending against every strike. The panther slammed his claws into the hybrid, Ichigo blocking with his dual blades, and sending him flying into the air. The impact smashed Ichigo through buildings and pillars, creating shockwaves that sent the loose sand flying across the desert and turning the shifting grounds into a deep pit as a result.

"Desgarron!" The Espada roared as he unleashed a frenzy of swipes, each one creating a set of Reishi blades that flew at Ichigo. Some dodged, some blocked, few that cut through his clothes and his skin. Ten blades pushed him back several meters before he broke them and locked eyes with Grimmjow, just as the Espada bit into his lip. He gathered Reishi in front of his mouth, forming a blue sphere of power before unleashing it in a mighty roar. The enhanced Cero crossed the distance in an instant and in that same instant, Ichigo's body moved for him. The smaller Zangetsu blade was generating an aura similar to a Seele Schnieder that rose and cut through the Cero. When the blast ended, the cut off Reishi was absorbed into both Zangetsu blades, making them glow red and blue as Hollow and Quincy blades pulsated with power.

 _'Guess I won't reach the point where you don't need to watch my back.'_ Ichigo thought, knowing that his Zanpakuto moved him on instinct, with the blades humming in response. _'I'm okay with the that.'_ He brought his Khyber blade to one of his cuts and gathered some blood onto it, charging it with power. At the same time he did that, Grimmjow appeared with another Gran Rey Cero at the ready. "Gran Rey Getsuga Tensho." Ichigo said, swinging his blade as Grimmjow fired his blast. The resulting explosion cracked the walls of Las Noches, blew a massive hole in the domed roof, and shook Hueco Mundo for miles.

 **(With Ichigo's friends)**

Orihime flew them toward the palace at high speeds, panting from the mental exhaustion of maintaining her transport barrier and healing her friends. Uryu was now physically recovered, same with everyone else, but he still felt the aftereffects of his Vollstandig. He doubted he could fight another Espada in that condition, but a part of him didn't feel too concerned. Chad seemed to get stronger and whatever Ichigo was doing seemed to be pacifying most of the Hollows. They kept riding in silence, heading for the main tower, until they noticed something ahead of them.

"Of course, it can't be easy." Uryu groaned as most of the teens recognized Yammy Llargo. He was just standing in front of the building, tall and rigid as he waited for his opponents. When he recognized that they saw him, he grinned maliciously and began to charge toward them. Chad rose to his feet as Orihime kept them moving, planning to dodge the charging Arrancar.

"Go on ahead, I'll take care of this." The Fullbringer said, jumping off the transport before anyone could say anything. The second his feet touched the ground, he activated his Fullbring and used Bringer Light to run past his friends and straight to the Espada. The two met midway and threw a punch at the other, Chad using La Muerte to match the sheer power of the giant Arrancar, creating a shockwave of force and buying the rest of the teens enough time to fly past them and into the tower.

"Pretty gutsy of you human," Yammy said with a cocky grin, "but I've been waiting for another crack at you." Chad looked up to the Arrancar and noted something off.

"You seem bigger than last time." The Fullbringer said, trying to remember their last fight.

"Yeah, I had to hold back when we last met. But now I've been given permission to go all out!" He said, placing a hand on his Zanpakuto and releasing his Reiatsu. "On top of that, I've been eating and napping, conserving my power for this. Though you'll do as an appetizer for that hybrid bastard. I haven't forgotten how he humiliated me the first time we met." Chad's eyes widened as Yammy continued to grow. "But you still piss me off! Enrage, Ira!" He roared, pulling out his Zanpakuto and began to transform. He grew bigger and bigger, the jacket on his back flying off and revealing his ten tattoo with a disintegrating one.

 _'What the!?'_ Chad gaped as Yammy went from a really big humanoid to a gargantuan behemoth, eight massive elephant like legs with a giant tail with large club, and massive cylinders on his forearms and back. When he finished, Chad felt like an ant facing a mountain.

"Let me properly introduce myself." Yammy said, his voice echoing due to the distance. "I am Yammy Llargo, Espada number Zero." The Espada raised his fist and brought it down. "Now DIE!"

 **(Ichigo vs Grimmjow)**

He laid there, panting in exhaustion, having used up the last of his Reishi in an effort to best his opponent. The land around them was scorched black, burning hot from the aftermath of the blasts of energy while the space above them was still distorted. A figure stood above him, dark in his vision from blurry eyes and the figure's shadow. All of his power, all the effort to get stronger, and he still lost. A former version would be furious, but now he was calm. Almost happy about getting trounced so thoroughly.

"Good enough for you, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked, only breathing a little heavier as a result of their fight. The fallen panther started chuckling, growing into a barking laughter.

"I really can't beat you, can I?" The Arrancar finally said, still laughing. "Can anyone really? What the hell are you?" He finally calmed down, pushing himself up to a seated position and coming face to face with Ichigo's outstretched hand. He took it, reverted back to his normal state, and knelt before his new king. "My hand is yours. You command, and I will obey."

"Is it going to be like this with every Arrancar I turn to my side?" Ichigo asked as Grimmjow rose to his feet. Then he sensed an incoming attack and sidestepped, dodging a Bala that came down at him. Ichigo looked up to see a massive gash in the canopy of Hueco Mundo, with a familiar face staring down at him. "Ulquiorra." He said, some measure of regret coloring his tone.

"You might have to kill him Ichigo." The former Espada told his new leader. "Out of all the Arrancar, he's probably the most loyal to Aizen."

 _'Let's test that.'_ Ichigo thought as he shot up towards the bat.

 **(With Uryu, Tatsuki, and Orihime)**

The trio ran through the halls of the palace, searching for the twins' Reiatsu, and ready to fight whichever Arrancar had them. They felt the fight between Ichigo and his opponent end with a climatic explosion while Chad seemed to get outmatched when Yammy transformed. Even now, as they ran toward their destination, they were debating whether to run back and help their friend. That came to an end when two more female Arrancar barred their way. One was slender with black hair in pigtails and her mask covering her left eye, dressed in a sleeveless shirt that exposed her cleavage and stomach with a frilly skirt and thigh high boots. The other was more tomboyish with blonde hair and her right eye covered by her mask, wearing a short sleeved shirt and hakama pants.

"This is the end of the road for you." The black haired girl said, smirking menacingly at the trio.

"Lord Aizen made it clear that he's keeping the girls." Said the tomboy as both girls drew their blades. The three friends shared a quick glance, holding a silent conversation on how the fight would go, except Orihime walked ahead of them and stood before the Arrancar.

"Go on ahead. I'll handle this." She said, pulling out Masamune. Tatsuki was about to protest, but Uryu held up his hand, pointing ahead. Tatsuki reluctantly nodded as the two disappeared on the other side of the Arrancar and continued running.

"Hey!" The black haired Arrancar yelled out before a barrier blocked her way. She turned to glare at Orihime, who was lowering her arm. "You bitch." She hissed as she got into a combat stance, holding her dagger at the ready.

"Pretty gutsy to fight us 2 on 1." The blonde said, holding out her katana. "I'm Menoly Mallia, Arrancar #34 and she's #33, Loly Aivirrne." Menoly greeted as Orihime got into the stance that Unohana taught her.

"Squad 15 sixth seat, Orihime Inoue." The Exorcist returned. "And it's not 2 on 1." She said as the six spirits of her Shun Shun Rikka formed behind her, along with the androgynous forms of the four elemental spirits. "It's 12 on 2."

 **(With Ichigo)**

He was back in the eternal night of Hueco Mundo, standing on the top of the domed palace, standing across from him. His old friend, his current enemy, the last barrier between him and his sisters. He felt everything that was going on beneath him, but his friends trained to get strong and they could handle themselves. His teacher's words echoed in his mind, that a leader must have as much faith in his allies as they do him. They followed him because they believed he could conquer Hueco Mundo, and they separated because he believed they could survive.

"Did you know that it would come down to this?" He asked, looking the shorter Arrancar in the eye.

"I did." Ulquiorra answered, unsheathing his blade. "I think, back when we first met, I knew you would become strong. Lord Aizen gave this task to me when I revealed our past." He pointed his blade at the hybrid. "To kill you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"And you're just going to go along with it?" Ichigo asked, not showing any anger or grief. Just meeting Ulquiorra with a similar calm. "To kill an old friend?"

"You're a Soul Reaper and I am a Hollow Ichigo. It-" He was saying before Ichigo cut him off.

"Don't try that line with me Ulquiorra. You follow a Shinigami's orders when you obey Aizen." The hybrid stated. "I've got Quincy and Hollow to me, something that should've been a death sentence in Soul Society, and they plan to make me the future leader of the Gotei forces. I'm also not lying to the Arrancar, I will kill Aizen and I will usher in a new era for them. Now, you can try your luck against me Ulquiorra, but I think we both know how this will end." The two just stared at each other, waiting for the next move.

"Enclose, Murcielago." The Espada said, gaining bat wings and a full helm. "Resurreccion: Segunda Etapa." He finished, losing his coat while his arms and lower body was covered in a black fur, with his Hollow hole looking like it was bleeding blackness. Ichigo's response was to unsheathe both of his Zangetsu.

"Bring it."

 **(World of the Living)**

It was a normal sunny day in Karakura Town. The town was peaceful and quiet, resting comfortably behind multiple barriers that kept it concealed in the furthest edges of Soul Society. In the world of the Living was a perfect copy of the city, where every captain of the Gotei stood ready with their most able fighters. The veteran warriors only reacted when the Gargantas appeared, signaling the arrival of Aizen and his army. Four holes appeared to let out the army of 17, ready to do battle against the defense force of over twice their number at 35.

"Is this it Aizen?" Yamamoto asked, looking down on the upstart that began this war. "Is this all you bring to battle? Surely this is not what you planned." The smug look on Aizen's face was only marred with a measure of irritation.

"True, this is not ideal for me." The king of Hueco Mundo admitted. "I'd much rather have several captains trapped in Hueco Mundo as well. But Ichigo Kurosaki has grown stronger than I had planned for. Are you sure you can beat me without him?" He said as he, Gin, and Tousen unsheathed their Zanpakuto. "Almost everyone here is affected by my shikai, and I'm sure you know how strong I am."

"I give that boy five minutes at least before he shows up and kicks your ass Aizen." Isshin said with a grin.

"Then I'll just have to kill you in that time frame." Aizen said his army charged forward. The Winter War had begun.

 **(With Uryu and Tatsuki)**

The rest of the run was silent, cursing themselves for leaving their friends behind, raging at their current weaknesses, but they persevered. Focused on the task of recovering Ichigo's little sisters and the final traces of Aizen's army left in the castle. There was one Espada left that was ahead of them, curiously much weaker than before. They doubled their efforts and found an open door that had several bodies, similar to the soldiers of Rudborn Chelute. They got ready to fight and entered the room to find it filled with more bodies, covered in scorch marks, scratches, holes, and blood. The sole exception was a single door, guarded by an exhausted Neliel and her Fraccion. The Espada met the humans' gaze.

"I was told to take care of the girls." She told them, before falling down.

 **(Illustrated guide to Soul Reapers)**

 _Where's Rukia?_

Zommari dug the stumps of his arms in the desert sands, ignoring the screaming pain of sand and his body weight pressing into his cauterized wounds and leaving a trail of blood in his wake. He had to reach the medical center and find that damned medic, wondering why there was only ever one doctor in Hueco Mundo. To make matters worse, she was a favorite toy of Szayelaporro and who knows what that psycho did to her. He felt elation when he finally saw someone heading toward him. It was the last feeling he knew before he was flash frozen, Rukia standing behind the now dead Arrancar.

 _'Was I forgotten till the last minute?!'_ She thought, feeling very annoyed with a certain author, who now felt the need for a new pair of pants.

 **A/N: Yes, yes she was.**

 **As for the battle, 2 for every squad, minus Uryu and Rukia, plus Lisa, Ganju, and Mashiro, plus 3 movie characters that joined the Gotei, adding up to over 30 on the Shinigami side. Sweet crap there's a lot of characters. Let me know which fight you want to see next.  
**


	74. Once Empty, Now Filled

Once Empty, Now Filled

 **(Orihime vs Loly and Menoly)**

"Koten Zanshun: Waltz!" Orihime called out, splitting Tsubaki into six sprites that flew toward the two Arrancar. Understanding it was an attack, the two used Sonido to trap Orihime between them. Loly was in front and poised to stab Orihime while Menoly was behind and ready to behead the girl. Orihime dropped to the floor, pressing her hand against the stone. "Terra, now!" She shouted as the ground around her caved, causing the two Arrancar to tumble and fall. The two just barely escaped the trap and put some room between them and Orihime.

"That bitch!" Loly hissed, trying to think of a new strategy.

"Our intelligence didn't say anything about her beyond having spirits on her side." Menoly said, wanting to talk some sense into her friend. "She's not just a normal human." Orihime stood back up and glared at her opponents, almost daring them to make a move.

"Right. Should've done this from the start." Loly said as the two looked at each other and nodded. "Poison, Escolopendra!"

"Sting, Escorpion!" The girls yelled and transformed. Loly grew armor over most of her body while her arms became like centipedes, long and segmented, and something a tad more unsettling from the way they moved. Menoly developed a similar armor, but with a long scorpion tail and pincer shaped punch daggers. The two insectoid Arrancar glared at the Exorcist before making their strike.

"Terra, wall." She ordered quickly, the spirit raising the earth in front of her to create a barrier. "Ventus, let's get around them." She told the wind spirit as they used their speed technique to get behind Loly and Menoly. She paid rapt attention as the two Arrancar destroyed the stone wall. Loly's centipede arms seemed to be covered in a corrosive poison that ate away at whatever remained from her bashing the wall. Menoly was spraying her poison from the barb on her tail, but both made minimal progress from the spirit reinforced rock. That's when Loly screamed out in frustration before unleashing her Cero.

"Where are you!?" Loly screamed out in frustration, scanning the debris to try and find her missing quarry. Menoly looked around behind them, just in time for Orihime to charge forward and attack. Menoly managed to evade, but her tail was almost completely severed. Her screams alerted Loly, who swung at Orihime. The girl had no time to dodge and feebly rose Masamune to block the attack, the segmented arm slamming against the edge of the blade. The Exorcist braced for a pain that never came and when she opened her eyes, she saw Loly looking in disbelief as her arms were now almost stumps of their former selves.

"That was close." Orihime heard someone saw as a more neatly dressed and tanned version of Muramasa stood in front of her, holding the Masamune blade. "You have gotten better, lady Orihime, but you still have some growing to do."

"I guess I'm still too gentle to really fight." Orihime sighed looking at the spirit, while the Arrancar screamed in pain. "Let's finish this Masamune." She ordered, flicking her and glowing with spiritual power. The spirit nodded as he charged forward. "Aqua, bubble." Orihime commanded as the Arrancar got ready for a second assault. Before they could do anything, they were trapped in spheres of water. Helpless before Masamune as he cut off their limbs so quickly that neither realized they were hurt. Orihime stood before them as they glared at the Exorcist, trying to kill her with their looks. The girl merely sighed. "Shun'o, Ayame. Souten Kisshun." She ordered as the two spirits turned into their healing sprites and enveloped the Arrancar just as Aqua's bubbles drained away.

"You bitch! When I get out of this I'll-!" Loly tried to threaten but was repelled when her head touched the barrier.

"I really hate hurting people." Orihime said, sitting down in front of the two. "That's why I need my spirit friends to help me fight. Even then, I don't like killing." She said, trying to convey kindness. "What you're in will heal you, but my comrades are not so generous as to spare your lives." The healing process was moving very slowly, almost as if it wasn't happening at all while the pain finally registered to the Arrancar. "I insist you take Ichigo's offer. I'm not sure how long I can wait." A group of Exequias Arrancar appeared behind Orihime and were quickly engulfed in a torrent of flames. "My friends are waiting for me after all." She said with a smile that sent shivers down the girls' spines.

 **(Ichigo vs Ulquiorra)**

The air shook and ground trembled as the two did battle. The black and empty bat against the hybrid protector, former friends and now enemies, fighting for their own reasons. Ulquiorra, as per his orders, and Ichigo, as per his nature to recover and protect his sisters. Those that could keep up with the two could see the pair flashing about in the sky over Las Noches, matching swing for swing and blow for blow. To those that knew the fighters, something felt off about the fight.

 _'Come on Ichigo.'_ Ulquiorra thought as he swung his tail like a whip, only for Ichigo to duck underneath and into his guard, making him catch Ichigo's blades in his talons and kicking off the hybrid's chest. _'You have to kill me. We both know this.'_ He dashed toward Ichigo, who jumped over his head and threw him down, sending Ulquiorra to the dome of Las Noches while his tail smacked Ichigo in the face, which sent the hybrid flying into one of the castle's towers. The Espada rose to his feet while Ichigo had to pry himself out of the rubble of the collapsing building. _'I know my duty, you know yours. So why are you hesitating?'_ He brought his hands together and pulled them apart, creating a long lance of glowing green Reishi that burned with energy. "Lanza del Relampago." He said before aiming and throwing the burning lance at Ichigo.

"Don't be stubborn Ulquiorra!" Ichigo shouted, shrouding himself in Reishi before catching the lance in his own claws as he was now covered in his Hollow armor. "I'm giving you a choice! Live or die, me or Aizen!" He growled as the lance burned in his hands, slowly converting and taking control of the attack. "Why are you so loyal to Aizen anyway!? He only uses people, he doesn't care about the Arrancar!" He shouted as Ulquiorra appeared before Ichigo again, with another energy lance in hand, giving Ichigo almost no time to block as the lance pierced through his armor and deep into the hybrid's chest.

"He made it clear he was different from other Soul Reapers." Ulquiorra said, wrapping his tail around Ichigo's neck. "You joined them. You are the one being used, you told me that yourself that you were training solely to kill someone." He knew he could lay a killing blow on Ichigo, snap his neck, blow a hole through his chest, but he hesitated and Ichigo punched him away. As the Arrancar reoriented himself, he saw Ichigo take the lance in his chest and finished what he was doing with the previous spear. He watched as Ichigo took the unstable energies and solidified them into actual spears, almost as if he perfected the technique. He held up one and threw it to Ulquiorra, strong enough to reach him but not enough to hurt him. The bat caught it and charged at Ichigo, who mirrored the action, going from fighting with claws and swords to spears.

"And when you stop being useful, he'll toss you aside." Ichigo returned, dodging a thrust from Ulquiorra while sweeping at his legs and making the Arrancar fly off. "I _am_ training to kill someone Ulquiorra, someone stronger than Aizen, but not because I want to. Because I have to. If I can't kill the man I'm training to kill, then everyone is doomed. Souls, humans, Hollows, all of them." Ulquiorra pointed at Ichigo and shot a pitch black Cero at Ichigo, who thrust his spear forward and fired his own Cero from the spear tip. "I'm fighting to protect everyone I can. You stood by my side once before, why are you so intent on killing me now!?" He shouted as the blasts collided and exploded, destroying the dome of Las Noches.

 _'Because you chose to go where I couldn't follow.'_

 **(Chad vs Yammy)**

The Fullbringer was on the defensive because nothing he did had any affect. Yammy shrugged off all of his punches and overpowered him in every contest of strength. The main and only reason Chad didn't become a bloodstain on the desert sands yet is because he was too fast for Yammy. With continuous use of Bringer Light, he was able to out speed and out maneuver the giant Espada. Not helping the Arrancar was his own rage making him predictable. Chad dodged around Yammy's oncoming fist to land on his elongated back, where the Arrancar's tail was coming down to crush him and only managed to slam into his own spine.

"GAH!" Yammy yelled, feeling the aftershocks of his own attacks. Chad landed at the small of of Yammy's back, gasping for breath.

 _'Looks like the only thing that can really hurt him is himself.'_ Sado thought, trying to think of any plan, any way for him to beat the Espada. His thoughts were interrupted when Yammy's hand came out of nowhere and grabbed him. The Fullbringer struggled against giant's crushing grip, but he was at Yammy's mercy. His stomach lurched as the fist that held him shifted and brought him to the front before tossing him in the air and catching him again, this time right side up so Yammy could look him in the eye.

"You've been really annoying, flashing around like that." The Espada said, glaring at his prey as it struggled against him. "But I gotta admit, you've got guts trying to challenge me like that." Chad continued to squirm and struggle, slowly getting his arms freed. "As a token to your bravery, you can choose how you die." He managed to pry one hand out of the death grip and was working on the second. "But, I'm also a little curious. Most trash run off when they face me or simply die. Why did you stick around? What makes you think you can fight me?" He asked as Chad freed both of his arms.

"El Directo!" He shouted, shooting his blasts into both of Yammy's eyes. Proving that they were still vulnerable, the Cero Espada dropped the Fullbringer to grasp his eyes in pain. Taking his chance, Chad jumped back to get some distance the same instant Yammy removed his hands, still squinting from the damage. "I'll be honest, I don't think I can beat you." Yammy wanted to crush the arrogant bug instantly, but he couldn't deny his curiosity in what Chad had to say. Something that he could use to push the trash to despair when he crushes the life out of it in front of him. "It's obvious you're stronger than me, tougher than me, the only reason I'm still alive is because I'm faster than you. But it's not that I can't fight you, it's that I can't back down."

"So what?" Yammy asked, his vision getting clearer by the second. "You keep fighting because of some sense of honor?"

"I made a promise to my friend." He explained as his medallion began to glow. "That I would always have his back. The only way to stop him is to kill him, and I'd be there to keep that from happening." The sand began to shift away from Sado as his spirit seemed to change. "You want to kill my friend, stand in his way, threaten everything he loves. I won't let you. Even if it kills me, I have to beat you. Here and now." He looked up to Yammy as his Reiatsu exploded into a pillar of light. _'I still have no idea what this is, but now's as good a time as any. I'll tell Kisuke about it later.'_ He thought as the energy seemed to turn into a liquid and take shape before turning solid. It had four arms, two Gigante and two Diablo, had a mix of all the colors of his arms decorating its form, and had a pair of curved horns on its head. It matched Yammy in size and Chad saw through its eyes as well as his own. "Diablo Gigante."

 **(With Uryu and Tatsuki)**

There was only silence as the group let the Espada rest while they removed all the bodies, and only after the teens confirmed the state of the twins did any tension ease. Yuzu and Karin were resting soundly in what seemed to be an induced sleep while the Espada guarded them, Uryu thanking his father again for including everything necessary to be a doctor in his education. With the bodies out of the way Tatsuki went inside to wake up the girls while Uryu got ready to speak with the Arrancar, getting a Sprenger trap ready to blow them up if necessary. Uryu took the chance to look over the trio. The green haired girl that still slept was clearly the Espada of the group, but the other too were... off. Their faces were completely obscured by their masks and they didn't wear the usual white every other Arrancar had, in fact they were closer to Hollows than Arrancar. The one with the beetle mask had white armor on his chest, arms, and shins with most of his body being purple and a loincloth giving him any modesty. The one with the Tiki mask was wearing a yellow bodysuit covered with black polka-dots. It took every ounce of self control Uryu had not to go into tailoring mode as he finished his observations.

"Thanks for not immediately attacking us." The beetle, Pesche, said to Uryu. "Lady Nel took the majority of the assassins and she's still not in full fighting shape."

"Some Fraccion we are." The Tiki, Dondochaka, continued. "We couldn't protect her back when she was the 3rd Espada, and we still couldn't protect her now."

"Sounds like there's some history of distrust among the Arrancar." Uryu noted as the two continued.

"Lady Nel, all three of us really, we aren't fighters." Pesche said, taking over the conversation. "Lady Neliel hated fighting, only doing so for what she deemed a good reason, unlike another Espada by the name of Nnoritra." Uryu nodded, recognizing the name of the Arrancar Chad and Tatsuki fought. "One day Nnoritra conspired with another Arrancar to betray lady Nel, using Dondochaka and I as bait."

"They tore off our masks and ambushed lady Nel! Such a dirty trick, don'cha know!" Dondochaka wailed, somehow producing tears.

"And we were abandoned in the deserts of Hueco Mundo." The beetle continued. "For some reason, Lady Neliel was turned into a child and we thought it best to let her live in peace since she hated fighting anyway. But then Aizen reclaimed her, saying he had a new need for her, and restored her as the 6th Espada."

"Lady Nel was loyal because Aizen was bringing order to the lawless world of Hollows." Dondochaka took over. "And she took over watching over the girls because Aizen swore their safety."

"That ended when the Exequias appeared and said their orders were to deliver them to Szayelaporro for 'experimentation'." The Espada said as she rose from her slumber, her Fraccion helping her up. "I heard your companion, 'Ichigo' I think, was trying to recruit the Arrancar to his side. Is this true?" Uryu nodded.

"It is. There is a greater threat than Aizen coming and Soul Society has decided to make allies with the Arrancar. Ichigo Kurosaki is to take the throne of Las Noches, since he is the closest thing to a Hollow among the Court Guard Squads."

"Will he be a just king?" Neliel asked, narrowing her eyes at Uryu and trying to divulge the truth from him in any way.

"Don't worry Nelly." They heard as Yuzu and Karin appeared with Tatsuki, back in their attire before being kidnapped. "Ichi-nii will be a great king!" Yuzu kept cheering.

"Though he may want to _punish_ you for being the one to hold us captive." Karin said with an obvious emphasis on the word 'punish'. The result was a blushing Uryu and Tatsuki while Nel enthusiastically cheered.

"I'm in!"

 **(Ichigo vs Ulquiorra)**

The fighting continued, wrecking the walls of Las Noches and sending devasting blasts across the desert sands, and still at a stalemate. Ulquiorra unable to land a killing blow and Ichigo still trying to reach through to his old friend. The Arrancar slashed with his spear, cutting off Ichigo's arm while the hybrid countered by punching the bat in the stomach during his regeneration. Ichigo grabbed Ulquiorra's neck in a crushing grip and the bat ripped him off with a hard strike from his tail.

 _'Why are you holding back?'_ Ulquiorra wondered, knowing that Ichigo was not going all out. He did not use any kido, actual hakuda moves, Quincy arts, just countering the Espada with his own prowess as a Hollow. _'I made my vow and you must kill me to reclaim your sisters. I'm not your ally!'_ He growled mentally, slowly losing himself to his more violent emotions which Ichigo was not prepared for. Ulquiorra's strikes became faster, more erratic, less predictable, and more vicious. He knocked Ichigo's spear out of his hands and used the blade to slash up Ichigo's chest to ribbons before using his tail to throw Ichigo down onto the desert sands. As the hybrid flew toward the ground, Ulquiorra charged a Cero to the tip of his spear and shot it down to Ichigo the second he collided with the sand. The blast slammed into the hybrid and caused a massive explosion, Ulquiorra panting from the effort and growling when the smoke faded. Ichigo still lived, and he was looking at the bat with pity.

"Ulquiorra." He called out, prompting the Espada flash in front of Ichigo and attack again. This time, Ichigo did not dodge. He just stood there and weathered the attack.

"Stop trying to change fate Ichigo!" Ulquiorra growled, slashing and pummeling the hybrid. "This is the way of things! Soul Reapers kill Hollows, Hollows kill Soul Reapers!" He roared as his hands broke with every strike on his enemy. "I can't believe in this world you say you'll create! I only trust what I see!" He roared as Ichgio gave him a harsh shove, making the empty bat glare at him.

"Then kill me." Ichigo ordered, holding his hands out and displaying every vulnerability he could. "If it is fate, kill me." Ulquiorra's hand tightened around his spear and let out a mighty roar, throwing the lance at the hybrid, and dropping to his knees as the missile missed its mark. Ichigo said nothing as he walked toward Ulquiorra, who reached up to his face as he felt an unfamiliar wetness.

 _'Am I... crying? Why does my chest ache?'_ He thought as Ichigo stood before him. "Ichigo, what is the 'heart'?" He asked, begged for an answer.

"I don't think I can really answer that." Ichigo responded, looking down on the Espada. "Everyone has a different idea. I think it's the force that drives a person to complete their goals, to feel for others, to achieve what a person never thought was possible." Ichigo held out his hand to Ulquiorra. "It's what pushes me to defy your so called 'fate' and save you." Ulquiorra looked at Ichigo's hand and saw the small child that he once protected years ago.

 _'I see now. I was always waiting for you to return.'_ He thought as he reached out to the offered hand. _'My destiny is to serve, but I found a false king. He freed my mouth and ears but you gave me a voice and heard me long before anyone else. Aizen made me acceptable, but you accepted me before anyone.'_ "I am yours to command. My king." He said, looking up to see Ichigo smiling down at him. The same smile he wore when they first met.

And his heart sank as a hand erupted from Ichigo's chest.

 **(Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers)**

 _Karin's Bad Influence_

"Karin! Tell big brother Uryu where you learned to talk like that!" The Quincy cried out, holding the tomboy by the shoulders while Tatsuki began to throttle Nel while blaming her for the naughty language. Pesche and Dondochaka freaking out about what to do.

"I heard it from dad." She said, making the teens freeze. "He said it felt good to be punished by mom. I thought it'd help." Uryu and Tatsuki decided not to mention this to Ichigo so they could kill Isshin when all was said and done.

 _Rukia's Offscreen Adventures_

The icy Vizard stood across from the Arrancar, the right half of her face covered by a human skull like mask and wearing a green turtle-neck dress, neither moving to avoid antagonizing the other. The Arrancar had a dead, broken, gaze that told a deep story of pain and suffering. Rukia felt no danger coming from the Arrancar and decided to initiate the dialogue.

"Who are you?" She asked. "What are you among the Arrancar." The Hollow raised her head, almost as if she was confused.

"I am Roka Paramia, the healer among the Arrancar in lord Aizen's service." She answered, quietly. Almost as if talking scared her. "Are you not here to kill me, Shinigami?"

"No, only if you try to fight." Rukia returned, before realizing they weren't anywhere close to fighting each other. "Aizen's regime is ending. Join us and you will be spared." The lieutenant offered.

"Okay." Roka immediately agreed, throwing Rukia through a loop.

"That fast?"

"I am but a tool. It makes no difference who I serve."

 _'Okay, this girl needs therapy.'_ Rukia thought, surprised that things went this easy. _'And I swear, if I don't get any screentime next chapter, I will KILL THE AUTHOR!'_

 **A/N: I need to remember to bring her back to the main storyline. Till then, BRING ME MY BROWN PANTS! Hope I did good everyone. Since some need a reminder, Orihime and Tatsuki, Rukia, Senna and Rangiku, Neliel and Harribel, Bambietta and Candice. They're Ichigo's harem girls. More development for them as characters when there ISN'T A WAR TO FIGHT. Now, for the Winter War, tell me who you want to see fight! Shizuku and Homura vs Baraggon's Fraccion? Kenpachi vs Stark? Yamamoto vs Aizen, Gin, and Tousen? TELL ME DAMNIT! I NEED TO KNOW FOR THE WINTER WAR LATER ON!  
**


	75. The Winter War: Fraccion of the Arrogant

**(Author's Rift)**

"Yeah, that seems right." I was sitting at my computer, typing out the next chapter of Ichigo Awakens, when there was a sudden knock at my door. "Come in." The door opened, followed by the sounds of moaning, cursing, and screams of insanity, to reveal my fellow author. Whackybiscuit, fellow Bleach fan and bizarre erotica specialist. "Hey Whacky."

"Hey Teloch, I just got done reading the latest chapter you wrote. Are you sure about this?"

"Is there something wrong with it?"

"Well, you left the last one on a cliffhanger with Ichigo impaled through the chest. People would like resolution with that first."

"Eh, not like it'll kill anyone."

"I HAVE A F***ING HOLE IN MY CHEST!" Ichigo yelled out from out of nowhere. "THE HAND IS STILL IN THERE!"

"Quiet, or I'll do a fic with you as a girl having sex with Mayuri and Kisuke!" Whacky yelled back.

"... I'll be good."

"But yeah Whacky, I think I'll take some time to do the Winter War and lighten that load. Just a bit." I said.

"Alright man. Best of luck. I need to get back to Erotophobia."

"Have fun!" I yelled back as he returned to his dimension. "Now, what to call this?"

* * *

The Winter War: Fraccion of the Arrogant

 **(False Karakura Town)**

As the two sides charged toward each other, a massive bulbous thing appeared through another Garganta. Before anyone could process what was happening, the Arrancar and Soul Reapers clashed. Dozens of blades clashed against each other along with the smacks of pounding flesh as fists and kicks struck their targets, all while the massive creature split open and released a massive torrent of blackness that was filled with Gillian masks that soon formed into Gillian soldiers. The swarm was quickly countered by Byakuya unleashing his Zanpakuto's power as his hundreds of thousands of blades tear them apart. Komamura immediately sought out Tousen and singled him out for combat, dragging him away from the rest of the battles with his astral bolas. Yamamoto wasted no time and immediately charged at Aizen with Shunsui and Juushiro backing him up, though Gin intercepted the two while Wonderweiss immediately engaged Yamamoto. Stark lazily jumped around until he was caught off guard by Isshin. Chaos reigned as the forces blend and mixed in combat.

 **(Baraggon's Fraccion)**

Six Arrancar charged at six Shinigami, ready to fight to the death for their king and his ideals while the others fought to defend the world from destruction. As soon as the groups neared each other, a girl cheerfully said 'bye-bye' before eight people were engulfed in black smoke and sent all over the battlefield to have their fights. Homura and Shizuku stood side by side, facing the two Arrancar they decided to fight. Ggio Vega, a slim and youthful Arrancar with a saber-tooth cat skull mask on his head in mandarin style robes, and Nirgge Parduoc, a large and heavyset Arrancar with a thick helmet that had small tusks on the sides.

"So, which one do you want to play with Shizuku?" Homura asked, pulling out her tanto dagger.

"Why let them think it'll be one on one?" Shizuku returned, pulling out his katana. "You know how we fight."

"For fun." The sister returned cheerfully. "Flow, Seikuken!" Homura's tanto rippled like water before curving like a snake's fang with a snake head guard.

"As playful as ever sis." Shizuku sighed. "I think the only time you were quiet was after you went the Kuchiki house when Ichigo had-" He was saying before Homura stomped on his foot, blushing furiously. "Right. Engulf, Moku." Shizuku winced as he spun his transforming sword until he held a long black scythe.

"You really think you stand a chance Soul Reapers?" Vega asked, smirking at the two mockingly.

"A scrawny boy and a girl with no chest to speak of." Nirgge groaned, disappointed in the matchup. "What a let down." The two were about to charge when the siblings disappeared from their sight and only dodged when their primal instincts roared at them to move. They dodged the swinging scythe blade that would've claimed their heads, only to brush with death when Homura spun out from between them and missing their vital neck veins as they dodged again.

"Homura and Shizuku Shiba." Homura said, losing the childish glee she displayed.

"Either switch sides or die." Shizuku continued, pointing his blade at the two. The Arrancar growled and pulled out their blades. "Suit yourselves."

 **(Findorr vs Ganju)**

The noble stood across from a blonde figure with his mask acting as a helmet covering his head and eyes with a chin strap keeping it on. He had large shoulder pads with thigh high boots and knife extensions on his wrists. Ganju glared as his opponent while surveying the surrounding area.

"Before we begin, I want to ask you something." The Arrancar stated. Ganju reached behind him and pulled out his canteen before gesturing for the Arrancar to continue. "What seat are you?"

"Name's Ganju Shiba, third seat of squad 14." The Shiba man answered before taking a few mouthfuls from the container. "Yours?" Ganju returned as he put the canteen back.

"Findorr Calius, Arrancar #24." The Fraccion answered back. "3rd seat you said? Then I'll fight at a 3rd seat's level." Ganju shrugged and pulled out his Asusheika, already in shikai.

"Fine by me." He told the Arrancar, getting ready for combat. "This is where I'm supposed to tell you, 'switch sides and you'll live' but something tells me you'll decline." Findorr merely grinned as he unsheathed his blade.

"Exacta." He said before dashing toward Ganju. The Shiba man smiled before throwing a bag at the charging Arrancar, who slashed it in half and ended up with a face full of red dust. "What the?" He started before coughing up a storm. "It burns!" He yelled out as his eyes began to water under his mask. The only other sensation was something that felt rough and gritty tearing across his waist. He felt another attack coming and dodged out of the way and onto a building. "What... what was that?" Findorr demanded between coughs.

"Shiba style super spicy pepper bomb." Ganju answered, removing bits of cloth from his blade. "I'm not exactly the strongest or the fastest, so I need to make up my lack of fighting skills with clever tricks. I don't exactly play fair." He pulled out his canteen again and drank some more, Findorr recognizing a slight rise in his opponent's Reishi. "I also burn through my energy like no one's business, so I appreciate you giving me the chance to replenish." He put the container away and got ready to fight again. "And I also appreciate you fighting at a weaker level. If you really think that level of power is a 3rd seat, than I might as well be a captain."

"I'd like to say that I'm happy you noticed." Findorr said, his mouth set in a grimace. "I am indeed still holding back and will get much stronger." He began breaking off pieces of his mask until 3/4ths of the mask was removed, revealing a single gray eye surrounded by purple markings. "I would get incrementally stronger, but you said you don't play fair." He flashed in front of Ganju and punched him in the stomach, the dagger piercing into his flesh, before sending him flying through a window in a nearby building. "I'll let you replenish your Reiatsu though." Findorr called out as Ganju got out of the building, bleeding from numerous scratches. "It wouldn't be an interesting fight if you died because you ran out of energy."

 **(Abirama vs Ikkaku)**

"I'm gonna break you!" The Arrancar called out. He had no jacket, only sleeves, and his body was covered in red tattoos with a beak shaped mask resting on his head. "Gonna kill you! Gonna kill you! Gonna kill you!" He kept on yelling in some sort of pre-fight ritual. His opponent on the other hand...

"Lucky, lucky, lucky! Lucky, lucky, lucky!" Ikkaku sang as he did his pre-fight dance. "Me~!" He finished, with his traditional pose, as the two waited for the other.

"What the hell was that!?" The Arrancar yelled, completely perturbed by the bald man's dance.

"That was my 'Lucky Lucky' dance." Ikkaku responded, thinking it was obvious. "I tend to do that when I feel like a good fight is coming my way. I let you do your thing, so what's the problem?"

"My ritual was meant to psych us up! We both shout about how much we're gonna beat each other up to get us in the mood!" He continued, getting more annoyed than anything else.

"That's fair." The lieutenant conceded, understanding the need to get the blood pumping. "Squad 11 members are always excited for a fight, but if this helps you than sure, I'll do your ritual. Just one thing first." Ikkaku said with a smirk. "The name is Ikkaku Madarame, lieutenant of squad 11. Yours?"

"Lord Baraggon's number one Fraccion. Arrancar #22, Abirama Redder!" He shouted, already feeling like he was getting back into the mood. "Now, let's do it! I'm gonna crush you, Ikkaku Madarame!"

"I'll remind you you said that when I'm beating your skull in, Abirama Redder!" Ikkaku shouted back. "So much better when we know each others names, isn't it?!"

"It really is! I'm already raring to go!" Redder returned, feeling restless as his blood pumped through his entire body.

"Let's do this!" Ikkaku shouted as the two charged at each other. Abirama threw a punch, Ikkaku swung his sheath. The greater reach granted to Ikkaku won him first blood with a loud crack. The two separated, though Ikkaku kept up the offensive, still aiming to strike down the Arrancar who took a few more hits. Soon Ikkaku jumped back when Abirama started shaking, chuckling in amusement.

"I should've joined you in that dance of yours. Cause now I feel lucky." Redder said, bearing a more manic smile. "Scalp, Aguila!" He shouted as a torrent of wind wrapped around him for a few seconds before two large, red wings revealed the changed Arrancar. His mask completely covered his head, feathers covered his body, and his hands and feet gained bird like claws. "Let's have some fun Madarame!" He cried out as he took flight.

"With pleasure!" Ikkaku called out before slamming sword and sheath together. "Extend, Hozukimaru!"

 **(Charlotte vs Yumichika)**

"Okay, okay!" A drag queen Arrancar sang while doing 'stylish' poses and clapping. "His majesty, lord Baraggon's, number one Fraccion is here! Charlotte Chuhlhourne!" He had long, wavy, black hair, large glossy lips, and blue eyes with his mask as a tiara. He wore a loose pants with a small white top that exposed much of his body. Charlotte was about to continue, until he noticed that his lone audience member had his eyes shut.

"Silence please." Yumichika said, unsheathing his Zanpakuto. "I'm communing with my Zanpakuto."

"Fine." Chuhlhourne said with a pout. "But that was rude, ignoring my beautiful entrance like that. Though I guess it's fair, being taken by the sight of one as lovely as me." He said, just as he was impaled by six beams of light.

"Bakudo #61, Rikujokoro." Yumichika said, after casting the incantation quickly and quietly. "Actually, my Zanpakuto and I were talking of how ugly you were and that it would be best if you became fertilizer instead." Now the annoyed pout was replaced with shock and rage.

"Ugly!?" The Arrancar yelled out. "How dare you-!"

"Bakudo #37, Tsuriboshi." Yumichika interrupted again, throwing a ball of blue light that wrapped around the Arrancar's mouth and solidified into a tight mask. "Normally I'd fight without Kido, but I feel the need to end this quickly. Tear in frenzy, Ruri'iro Kujaku." He unsheathed his blade and released the glowing vines of his sword's true shikai, wrapping around the helpless Arrancar and sprouting the buds of the soon to be flowers. "Goodbye and reincarnate as something truly beautiful this time." The Shinigami said as the Arrancar felt his life being sucked away.

 **(Poww vs Amagai)**

Amagai stood across a tall giant of an Arrancar, easily towering over him and every other Soul Reaper. The mask was a plate going across his square jaw with two short horns jutting from the edges with some odd green triangles on his cheeks. His uniform was more stylized in a Chinese fashion with no discernible Hollow hole or Zanpakuto.

"You are... really big." Amagai said, trying to get a read on the stone faced Hollow.

"Indeed." The Arrancar agreed, looking down at the lieutenant. "Are you really my opponent?" Amagai offered a friendly smile.

"Shusuke Amagai, lieutenant of squad 14. You're welcome to check for yourself." He offered, something the Arrancar seemed to like.

"Very well." He said, raising fist to strike at the Soul Reaper. "I'm Choe Neng Poww. Arrancar #25. And this is my punch." He threw his huge fist at Amagai, which Amagai easily deflected and returned his own into Poww's stomach. The force of the attack actually pushed the Arrancar back a bit.

 _'Hmm, I think I'd best end this quickly.'_ Amagai thought as Poww started laughing.

"Not bad considering your size." He said with a grin. Amagai continued smiling.

"That was actually a force of habit." He said, unsheathing his Zanpakuto. "I used to be part of the Onmitsukido, where martial arts were mandatory. It looked like you just had power behind your punch instead of any technique. Shame, I was hoping for a challenge." Poww's grin was slowly growing into an annoyed sneer.

"Is that so?" He asked pulling out his Zanpakuto from inside his sleeve, something that was like a toothpick compared to the wielder.

"Yep. Bankai." Amagai said as a wall of flames surrounded the pair. "Raika Gouen Kaku." His Zanpakuto took the form of a large red hook blade with jagged edges on the inside and a large white shell covering the hilt. The red of the blade was glowing red with heat as fire spewed out of the shell. Poww, was stunned with disappointment.

"Bankai? That is your bankai?" He asked, sounding let down after hearing about how impressive the final release was supposed to be.

"Yep." Amagai replies, his blade already in Poww's body before he knew what happened. The blade heated up as the pain stunned the Arrancar from moving. "Goen Ryuga." Shusuke said as one by one, geysers of flame burst out from all over the Arrancar's body. Choe Neng Poww didn't even have time to scream as he was consumed by the flames and turned to ash. When it was finished, Amagai reverted his blade back to normal and sheathed it. "Sorry captain Love. I still relied on my bankai."

 **(Ikkaku vs Abirama)**

Ikkaku was happy when he got his opponent, thinking he found a kindred spirit that longed for the thrill of combat. After his captain learned he had bankai, he demanded a rematch from his lieutenant that ended without leaving a scratch on the Kenpachi. Said it was fulfilling the promise from their first fight to have a rematch and ending the last fight he expected to have until his and Ichigo's next rematch. Not to long afterward, he begged his captain to train him to become a lieutenant worthy of the Kenpachi. He was happy to make progress under his captain's brutal tutelage and happy that he found something that lived for the thrill of combat like him. He was disappointed and furious as Abirama Redder only fought at a distance with steel like feathers shooting down at the bald lieutenant.

"Is this really the fight you were talking about!?" Ikkaku yelled at his opponent, dodging another barrage of steel feathers. "Was all that talk just hype!?" His words gave Redder pause, just as he was about to unleash another strike.

"I said I was going to crush you!" Abirama returned, yelling at the same volume. "What's wrong with how I fight?"

"You got me all excited for an up close and personal battle, the furious dance of death as we swing our blades at each other!" The lieutenant explained, resting his staff on his shoulder. "How can that happen if all you're doing is shooting your stinking feathers down at me!? You're not a real warrior! You're a coward!" Abirama actually flinched before seething in anger.

"I am no coward!" He roared defiantly, getting ready to fire another barrage at Ikkaku.

"Then get down here and prove it." The Soul Reaper simply said, once again giving the Arrancar pause.

"Fine, I'll do that." He said, before stabbing himself in his chest markings and tracing their patterns. When finished, he began to glow with power before another pair of wings burst from his back. "Get ready, cause I'm coming for you Ikkaku Madarame." He said with silent fury.

"I plan on it. Bankai." Ikkaku returned with his own quiet anger while summoning his bankai and enveloped in the whirlwind as red energy flowed around him. He soon held the triple blades of his final release and was ready to charge when the dragon pulsated and completely filled. _'Hozukimaru? Everything alright?'_ He asked his Zanpakuto as he got ready to fight. The only response he received was the red cackling energy dragons roaring at Abirama. _'Talking a big game but none of the skill to back it up and none of the guts to actually put himself in danger? Yeah, that'd do it. Reminds me too much of my damned faults.'_ Ikkaku conceded as he filled himself with power. "Ryumon Hozukimaru!" He roared, feeling his earlier excitement return.

"Come at me Ikka-!" Abirama roared as he charged toward the Shinigami, only for Ikkaku to fly past him and slicing off Redder's wings with his Guandao. Abirama gasped in pain as he felt his wings and primary weapons sever from his body. He slammed into the building and through a couple of floors before landing on another building. He pushed himself up as all of his excitement was replaced with fear, now seeing that he was at a disadvantage, as Ikkaku showed up in the building. "Wait! I heard that Soul Society is recruiting! I'll switch sides!" He pleaded before Ikkaku charged and slammed his spade into Abirama's chest, cutting him in half.

"We don't have room for cowards." Ikkaku returned as he undid his bankai and letting the two halves of the Arrancar fall to the ground. "Man, I was really unlucky today." He said as he left his opponent to die.

 **(Ganju vs Findorr)**

The fight was not going well for the Noble. Findorr decided that he had enough of Ganju's tricks and bombs and released his Resurreccion while removing most of his mask. The result gave him two lobster pincers, the right one being huge while the left was little more than a gauntlet. The 3rd seat was bleeding from numerous cuts and missing a chunk of his arm after getting hit with some high pressured water blasts. But, the Arrancar did keep his word and let Ganju take a break to drink from his canteen. That's where they currently were, Findorr standing strong and Ganju taking the last mouthful of his canteen.

"Out of whatever you've been drinking?" Findorr asked, smiling at the idea that the annoying ant could finally be crushed. Ganju gave his canteen a few experimental shakes to confirm that it was truly empty. Through his blood loss hazy eyes, he surveyed their surroundings.

"Yeah, we might as well end this." He admitted, sticking his canteen on his back. "I know I don't deserve this, but you mind if we settle this man to man in an honest duel?" He asked, taking note of some parts of a building falling apart.

"And why should I?" Findorr demanded, glaring at his opponent who held out his arms.

"Out of bombs and it's only a matter of time before I run out of Reishi." Ganju said, sounding pathetic. Not hard when he was already bleeding to death. "Do whatever you want afterward but let me die a man with some honor." He pleaded as he jumped down to the streets and held his Zanpakuto out, ready to fight. Findorr sighed as he landed across from Ganju.

"Very well, you sorry excuse for a Shinigami." The Arrancar said as he leveled his pincer. "I'll grant you that." Before he could charge, the ground gave way beneath him in an ever expanding pit made of sand. Within seconds, he was trapped in the very center and buried to his chest with more sand pouring in from the side. "You said you were out of tricks! That you wanted to die with honor!" He roared in anger, swinging his arms in an attempt to free himself.

"I said I was out of bombs." He heard Ganju reply as he appeared at the edge, looking down at Findorr. "I never said I was out of tricks. You should've seen this coming."

"Was anything you said to me the truth!?" Findorr demanded as Ganju straightened out, as if he finally had a chance to catch his breath.

"Yeah. I do burn through my Reishi very quickly and I do rely on tricks and traps." Ganju admitted. "My Zanpakuto can create and manipulate sand, but doing so is taxing in proportion to the amount of sand I'm controlling." He explained as the pit expanded to the bases of two tall buildings, causing them to buckled and collide. The pieces that fell off landed in the pit and collapsed into more sand, making Findorr's eyes widen. "Yep, you guessed it." The noble said with a smirk. "You've been surrounded by my sand since we came here."

"Since the start of our fight?" The Arrancar asked, a creeping sense of despair climbing into his head.

"Since this replica town was made." Ganju returned. "I've been chugging a Reishi restoration potion for over a week, waiting for this chance." He dispelled his shikai, sheathing his Zanpakuto and letting the entire city block collapse into sand. Ganju barely escaped with Shunpo, while Findorr's screams were silenced in the avalanche. "Sorry to do it that way. Getting buried alive is nothing short of horrific." He said before pulling out a flare and lighting it. Then he collapsed.

 **(Homura and Shizuku vs Ggio and Nirgge)**

Ggio and Nirgge were already in bad shape, even with the power of their Resurreccions. Ggio's had a more tiger esque pattern with squared blades at his wrists and another attached to a ponytail he grew. Nirgge became a green elephantaur, though he still had his normal head he did also have a long trunk while his helmet had more pronounced tusks. Enhanced speed, enhanced strength, did not aid them too much when they were unable to predict the movements of their opponents.

"Damn brats!" Ggio yelled, slashing at Homura who faded into black smoke just before the blade could touch her. He saw a wisp of smoke forming above him and dashed toward it, expecting to catch his prey at her most vulnerable. It wasn't until he was within arm's length did a building fall out of it, trapping him underneath it as it fell to back to the Earth. Shizuku was decidedly less playful than his sister as he swerved and dodged every swing made at him and countering with another slash.

"You scrawny bastard!" Nirgge yelled, swinging his trunk at Shizuku who twisted around the appendage and hooked his scythe blade underneath it and leaving a nasty gash. As Nirgge clutched his nose in pain, Shizuku disappeared in black smoke and reappeared on a building some ways away from the Arrancar and was soon joined by Homura.

"Why do we have to be so weak!" Homura complained as Ggio broke free from the rubble he was trapped under. "All we're doing is lightly cutting them. Big sis Kukaku would be frustrated if she saw us now."

"I'm sure she knows that captain Ukitake wanted to prioritize our ability to channel Reishi." Shizuku reminded his sister of their tutelage under the kindly captain. "Besides, haven't even used our Hollow masks yet."

"How about we go further?" Homura asked, looking over in the direction of the other Shiba clan member. "Big bro Ganju already finished his fight." The boy looked to his sister, already understanding what her plan was.

"Alright, but who should fight?" He asked before Homura hugged him. "Very well. I promise I won't be long." He said as the pair were engulfed in the black smoke and the rise in Reiatsu alerting the two Arrancar. The two wasted no time charging and firing their Cero, only for them to be hit by a blast of dark energy as Shizuku stood tall with his skull mask over his face. The next instant, he was between them and swinging his blade. Nirgge dodged while Ggio slashed, but was intercepted by the shaft of the polearm weapon like Shizuku knew the attack was coming. Growling in fury, Ggio's canine fangs on his mask pointed to Shizuku and fired like bullets to the Vizard, who leaned back to dodge and kick off Vega's chest. As he flew back, Nirgge caught him in a death grip bear hug and began to crush the Vizard.

"This is the end!" Ggio yelled as he charged a Cero, Nirgge bracing himself to take the blast to ensure their enemy gets vaporized. As the blast of energy closed in on the pair, Shizuku teleported out of Nirgge's grip and reappeared behind the Arrancar. The Fraccion took the full blast of his ally's attack and when the Cero blast died down, he swung his scythe and sliced the mammoth in half before releasing his own energy blast at the apex of the swing and striking Ggio. The saber-tooth Arrancar fell to the earth and landed with a crash. Shizuku looked down on his fallen adversary and used his power to teleport several more buildings above him and dropped the many tons of rubble down on the Arrancar. Black smoke engulfed him again and the siblings were two people again.

"Whew, that takes a lot out of me." Homura panted as the exhaustion hit the pair.

"We should get out of the way and recover. We're no good to anyone as we are now." Shizuku advised as they made their way to Ganju.

* * *

 **(Author's rift... again)**

"And there. That should do it." I said, stretching out and yawning. "Well, time to start planning the finer details of the next chapter." As I said that a robot arm punched through my wall and Last Kenpachi, my favorite amputee, stumbled in. He stayed hunched over as blood poured from his nose. "You okay mate?"

"I'll be fine when the room stops spinning." He groaned out, still not used to his new cybernetic limb. "More importantly, are you serious about this?!" He finally asked as he held up the outline for the next chapter.

"What's wrong with that?"

"You pushed Ichigo's fight with Black back another chapter to do Halibel's Fraccion fights! What about the main character!?"

"He's fine."

"I'm in tremendous pain." Ichigo whined out again.

"Besides, I'm an asshole."


	76. Winter War Isolation, Age, and Sacrifice

**Author's Rift**

I raised my glass of chilled whiskey, sipped, and sighed while continuing to type away at my keyboard.

"I think I remember why I try to keep the fights short." I groaned, setting down the glass and reviewing the latest fight. "This is becoming a chore." Once again, my door opened to reveal Whackybiscuit. Coming by to check up on me again.

"Hey buddy, how's it going?" I looked at him with dead and tired eyes.

"I've had no motivation and trying to keep track of everyone, while making the fights interesting is making this more of a chore than anything fun!"

"Well, look on the bright side. After this you won't have to worry about that till the final arc."

"Yeah, I guess. Though I still need to watch the Reigai arc. Just this, the Hell Verse, and that filler, then I can finally do the Akame ga Kill crossover. That should be fun."

"Well, all that and the various lemons you'll need to do." He reminded me. My head fell against the keyboard as I looked to my glass.

"I'm gonna need more whiskey."

* * *

The Winter War: Isolation, Age, and Sacrifice

 **(Isshin vs Starrk)**

To most fighters, it was a furious battle. Every swing creating a shower of sparks as the blades collided and shockwaves of force that rocked the very air. The battling duo blitzing around the area as they continued to struggle against each other. To the wiser and more experienced fighters, the two were simply putting on a show. Instead of putting any effort into killing each other, Starrk asked if they could just fake it since he wasn't in any real mood to fight and Isshin agreed since he'd rather try to get the Espada to change sides.

 _'Those two...'_ Starrk thought as he kept an eye on the other fights, particularly the siblings'. _'Are they like me?'_ He barely managed to block a swing from Isshin as the two continued to clash. _'This one is strong, so are many of the captains. Was I just unlucky to be where the strong are forced to be alone?'_

"Something on your mind Arrancar?" Isshin asked, breaking the Primera out of his thoughts just before flicking him in the head and sending him flying through a couple of buildings. Lilynette wanted to attack the captain that struck her partner, but some surprisingly quick action from Starrk stayed her hand as he attacked the captain.

"Am I that easy to read?" He asked lazily as the two continued their dance of blades, occasionally throwing in a punch or a kick.

"Comes from being a dad. Especially to a teenager and girls." Isshin returned as he dodged a sudden Cero blast that Starrk released without any buildup. "And you were really interested in Homura and Shizuku's fight." The two stopped and analyzed the other. "You know, we wouldn't need to fight if you were willing to change sides." Starrk narrowed his eyes and dashed at Isshin, exerting actual effort and throwing the captain off guard before throwing him into a building. It wasn't a second later that the Soul Reaper struck him with a hard kick to the head that sent him tumbling.

 _'Mercy?'_ He wondered, remembering the years and years of isolation he suffered because of his own strength. _'And this is supposed to be the father of that kid that invaded Las Noches? A kid that Aizen seems hesitant to fight?'_ "How is it? That that Ichigo kid can have so many companions if he is strong?" He unknowingly whispered aloud as they clashed again.

"It's because he has companions that my son is strong." Isshin spoke out, freezing the Arrancar with the absurdity of the idea. "Ichigo made sure to become strong so that he could protect his companions and then did the next important step, ensuring that he could control that power." The fight stopped as Starrk processed those words, turning to look at his only companion in his life. His other half and Fraccion Lilynette, who sat on a nearby building and waited for Starrk to need her. The one he created to free himself from his isolation, further aided by Aizen giving him a people in the Espada. Now here he was, once again being offered a group and more companions, but he would have to betray his first savior for a possibility.

 **(Rangiku, Senna, and Momo vs Tres Bestias)**

"So, three of us against three of them?" Matsumoto asked as Senna and Momo blasted through a Gillian and began to close in on the female trio o f Arrancar. "Are we still recruiting by the way?"

"I think so." Momo answered as she began to spin a Kido net for any future traps she wished to use. "But I don't think they're willing to betray their masters." Just then, Senna jumped past them with her usual manic pixie smile.

"I'm on it!" She loudly cheered as she got in front of the trio of Arrancar women. "Sup! Name's Senna Shiba of squad 15!" She happily announced to the girls. "Question, what would it take to get you nice ladies to switch sides?" This got them to stop and look at Senna like she was insane.

"Is this bitch for real?" The black haired girl with heterochromia eyes asked her allies. Her mask was a vertical headband with a single horn on her head. The other two were a dark skinned amazon woman with long wavy black hair and a three pronged crown with a thick necklace as her mask wearing little more than a tube top and pants, and another woman with long olive green hair and a long sleeved dress with three pink dots under her right eye with her mask resembling a hair clip. "What the hell is going through her head?"

"Looks like Soul Society really is recruiting like that Kurosaki kid said." The amazon returned, glaring at Senna who was still smiling and waiting for an answer. "But they must be insane to think that we'd ever betray Lady Harribel!"

"If you recall, Ichigo Kurosaki's group was making that offer to the Espada as well." The long haired girl reminded them. "They might try to convince lady Harribel to defect as well. Which, by the way, is the only way we'd accept your offer miss Shiba." She continued, making her fellow Arrancar nod at the truth of her words while Senna pondered the matter.

"I see," She whispered while Hinamori and Rangiku circled around and continued the distraction, "then what would need to happen for her to switch sides?" The three Arrancar looked at each other, having a silent discussion on the matter.

"Lady Harribel joined Aizen for the power to protect us." The amazon answered for them. "You'd need to convince her that she wouldn't be making a poor decision or sacrificing others for power."

"Sounds like she and Ichigo would get along great." Senna returned, smiling at how alike the female Espada and the hybrid protector were. "What are your names?"

"Emilou Apacci, Arrancar 54." The tomboy answered first.

"Franceska Mila Rose, #55." The amazon continued.

"#56, Cyan Sung-Sun." The olive haired girl finished.

"I'll be sure to remember that for when we become friends." Senna nodded in response. "Till then, this is gonna hurt." She jumped back, surprising the three as they were soon tied up in a multilayer Kido net that originated from both Momo and Rangiku.

"Burst." Hinamori said as she tapped her released Zanpakuto against the Kido and sent the explosion coursing through the cords.

 **(Toshiro vs Harribel)**

The young captain and dark skinned Espada clashed, the two giving a fragment of attention to the latter's Fraccion as Toshiro tried to think of a way to end the fight either quickly or peacefully. He was faring much better in his shikai since training with Ichigo while the Espada had yet to use her Resurreccion.

"Is that true?" The young captain asked as he and the shark got in a blade lock. "What those three said, is it true?" The stoic Arrancar narrowed her eyes before kicking the young captain back.

"It's a foolish idea to try and talk me into changing sides in the middle of a fight captain." She responded, charging power through her blade. "Ola Azul!" She shot a blast of energy at her opponent, who narrowly dodged and clipped his shoulder.

"I don't need to talk to you." Toshiro responded, earning a raised eyebrow from the Espada. "If what they said is true, then you are going to willingly change sides when Ichigo shows up."

"You believe he's stronger than lord Aizen?" She asked as the fight between them actually stopped.

"I think Aizen is afraid of him," Hitsugaya returned, "and that's why he chose to attack while Ichigo is in Hueco Mundo." The Espada looked to her master, currently fighting back against the head captain and Urahara, and wondered if what the ice dragon said was true. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw her Fraccion engulfed in an explosion before turning to glare at Hitsugaya. "We're still fighting, but they won't be killed." He returned before sending a swarm of ice dragons at her.

"You'd best be telling the truth. Destroy." She commanded before getting engulfed in a shell of water that smashed the dragons to bits. "Tiburon."

 **(Tessai vs Baraggan)**

"And who are you, ant?" The elderly Espada asked his opponent. A tanned man in a dark blue robe with a wide raised collar and staff in hand. Off to the side was a larger, more rotund figure with pink hair and dark pink robes. "Aizen gave use info on all the current captains and people of interest, but I don't recall you ever coming up in any briefing." The tanned man glared at the Arrancar through his shades, before slouching over with a cloud of depression hanging over him.

"I do seem to be forgotten easily." Tessai moaned, wiping away some tears from his eyes. "But I suppose that is the price to pay, considering my position." He said before straightening out and facing the former Hollow king. "Hachi! I may need to cut loose, give us a barrier!" He ordered, earning a nod from the man who began to wave his hands around and casting his spells.

"Ryubi no Jomon, Koko no Jomon, Kigai no Jomon, Hoyoku no Jomon." Hachi chanted, creating a large door, a large black watermill, a honeycomb patterned shield of hexagons, and a fanning red ring connected by a single obelisk that soon entrapped the pair in a massive black rectangular cube. "Shiju no Saimon."

"I am Tessai Tsukabishi, and I will be your opponent." Tessai introduced with a slight bow. "Do I get to know the name of my opponent?" The scarred elder grunted before hefting a large double headed battleaxe on his shoulder.

"Very well, I'll give you the courtesy. I am Baraggan Louisenbairn, the segunda Espada and rightful king of Hueco Mundo." He declared, stretching his body in preparation to crush his opponent.

"If you are the 'rightful king' could you be persuaded to join the Soul Society in killing Aizen?" Tessai offered, hoping for a peaceful solution.

"And fall under Soul Society's reign? I'll pass." Baraggan denied, appearing directly in front of Tessai and slamming his knee into the Kido master's stomach. Tessai flew across the barrier and slammed into the shell of one of the main barrier points, coughing up blood as his ribs cracked and punctured his lungs. "I don't intend to fall under anyone's rule ever again. I won't just retake my throne, I will be the god of both Hueco Mundo and Soul Society! With my power, I'll have my revenge on Aizen and crush all who would stand against me!" He roared, appearing before Tessai again and swung his ax down. The Kido master barely had time to block and struggled through the pain in his chest to throw the Arrancar off.

"If that's what you think, then you really can't be an ally." Tessai groaned out before blasting Baraggan back with a nameless Sokatsui. "The plan is for Ichigo Kurosaki to become the new king of Hueco Mundo and instill someone loyal to him as the one to lead Hueco Mundo as it becomes a new branch of the Gotei." He finished healing himself with Kido before settling into a battle stance. "And you made it clear you'd still be an enemy."

"You really think you stand a chance against me?" The former king scoffed before Tessai appeared at his side, with his palm ready to slam into Baraggan's head. However, before he could make contact, Tessai felt his attack slow down. In that confusion, Baraggan slammed his fist into Tessai's ribs once again and snapped a few more of those bones. Tessai dashed away and thrust his staff at the Espada and cast a nameless Gaki Rekko, sending hundreds of green energy bolts at his opponent. As he did that, he also kept a close watch on Baraggan. He was dodging every single attack that came close, but the really interesting detail was that those same attacks seemed to slow down in mid flight.

 _'Gravity control?'_ He wondered, trying to figure out what was happening. _'No, the bolts kept along their paths with no change in trajectory. Air density? That would also include more noticeable changes. Could it be?'_

"Are you trying to figure out my power?" Baraggan asked, finding amusement in the futility of Tessai's attacks.

"If I had to guess, you manipulate time. Correct?" Tessai said, earning a small look of surprise from the Espada.

"That is correct. All of the Espada are granted a power based on their 'Aspect of Death.' My aspect is 'age', or 'time' as you've said. The most powerful and inevitable of all the Aspects." He said, holding up his free hand. "With just a touch I can make your very bones rot." He then held his axe out. "But why touch, when I can just will it? Rot, Arrogante." He said before engulfing himself in black flames and becoming a skeleton in a large purple cloak with black fur hems with an ornate gold crown and bracelets.

"That is indeed a form befitting a king of the dead." Tessai admitted, letting go of his staff. "My applause to your grace." He clapped three times but on the third, as he pulled his hands apart, a green bar of light appeared and glowed with increasing intensity until it flashed away. "But, now that I know your powers, this battle is mine."

"How arrogant of you. Respira." Baraggan said, with an ethereal layer to his gravely voice, before sending a wave of black mist at the Kido master. "There is nothing you can do before my power. All things age and rot with time. Flesh decays, plants wither, stones crumble, and Kido fades." The mist engulfed Tessai, who did not move in the face of the attack. "I will take your life in penance for insulting a god." He said before laughing, basking in his victory over the Kido master. Until he heard the voice of the dead man.

"Hado #88, Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho." The spell blitzed through the mist and blast a hole straight through Baraggan's torso. As he doubled over and screamed in pain, he saw the unharmed and unaged body of Tessai coming out of the mist.

"How? Nothing can withstand the rot of age! What did you do!?" Baraggan demanded, already feeling the drain on his life from the mortal blow.

"You are right that Kido does fade with time. But it is such a versatile art" Tessai returned, brushing away some of the mist still clinging to him. "And you are not the first one to understand the power of time. Soul Reapers have toyed with the idea and the practice long before you. The difference is, we fear and respect that power over time is risky and should never be done unless under the most dire of circumstances."

"That light..." Baraggan gasped in realization. "What did you do? Create a time reversal field around yourself?"

"Nothing of the sort." Tessai responded before pointing at the only unobstructed wall in the barrier, revealing another barrier surrounding their battlefield, with Hachi wearing his Hollow mask and holding his arms out. "That would be the work of that Jiku Taiko barrier my partner had created, mainly to keep the barrier we are fighting in stable. No, what I did completely nullified your powers within this space. Jikanteishi, the Kido that stops time." Though the skull was expressionless, Tessai could swear he saw the shock on the Espada which slowly shifted to rage. "How can I rot, or my Kido fade, when time does not move?"

"Curse you!" He roared before bringing out a pitch black and more vicious looking battleaxe. "Rot! Rot! ROT!" The skeleton yelled out, swinging his axe and sending wave after wave of his aging mist. "Nothing can stand before my power! Nothing can defeat me! I am go-!" He kept yelling before he noticed he was being engulfed in a black box.

"Kukanten'i." Tessai calmly cast as he teleported the Kurohitsugi spell outside of the barriers. "Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy. Boil forth and deny. Grow numb and flicker. Disrupt sleep. Crawling queen of iron. Eternally self-destructing doll of mud. Unite. Repulse. Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness. Hado #90, Kurohitsugi." He chanted as the box seemed to grow more intense until it imploded. Tessai released the spell and Baraggan re-entered a normal time flow, just as his body crumbled to dust. Tessai went over to where Hachi was and spoke to him through the barrier. "Maintain your time regression barrier. I'm about to release the Jikanteishi."

"Understood." Hachi said as he poured more energy into the spell as the Shiju no Saimon faded and the full force of Baraggan's aging mist struck Tessai. He roared in pain as his body decayed and regenerated until all the mist was reversed from existence, leaving the Kido master to fall from his place. "Commander Tessai!" The Vizard yelled out, using Shunpo to catch his Commander and carry him to one of the buildings. Tessai was shaking from the pain, but managed to focus on their next task.

"I'll be fine Hachi." Tessai growled, forcing himself to his feet. "I just won't be able to fight anymore today. Let's head to wherever Squad 4 set up the aid station. We'll help them for now."

"Understood sir." Hachi said, catching Tessai just as he passed out. "Rest now, you've had a hard fight."

 **(With Senna, Rangiku, and Momo)**

"Wow, you girls look mad." Senna said as the smoke from the explosion cleared to reveal the three Fraccion in their Resurreccion states, glaring furiously at her. "We are still enemies, remember?" She asked, just before the three were engulfed in a swirling tornado of bladed ash. "Now to take you out of the fight so you don't accidentally die." She said, rising above the spinning ash field and twirling her staff to create a whirlwind tunnel to add to Rangiku's own field.

"Don't underestimate us you bitch!" Apacci growled as a crimson light appeared and exploded, dispelling the tornado of wind and ash. Senna, Rangiku, and Momo were sent flying in opposite directions before righting themselves and seeing the Fraccion tear off one arm each.

"Quimera Parca!" All three called out as their severed limbs came together and slowly mixed until a new being appeared. A massive muscled figure with a deer skull in the center of the head with a long green snake tail and brown fur covering most of its body and cloven hooves for feet. Its empty black gaze seemed fixated on Senna who froze in terror, flashing back to Ganryu easily defeating her. Time slowed to a crawl as the beast dashed forward with its hand out. Before it could connect, another being appeared and pushed her out of the way, taking the strike itself.

"You stupid girl." Zaraki growled as he appeared beside Senna. The furry monster of his Sanpo Kenju crawling out of the rubble of a building and dispersing into smoke. "Can't you tell when you're out matched? You should've been running, not standing there gawking." The beast turned its attention to Kenpachi who bore a savage smile as he brought up his blade. "Just watch." He walked toward the monster while Rangiku and Momo went to Senna, the latter checking her over for injuries.

"As much as I don't like how he put it, he's not wrong." Rangiku said as the three watched Zaraki challenge the beast. "But, then again, when was the last time he felt fear?"

"That would be when I told him I wanted a child." They heard Unohana say from behind them, looking at the former Kenpachi with a mix of joy and confusion. "Watch carefully you three. We are trying to gain allies, but we are still fighting." They returned their gaze to Zaraki, just as the monster threw a punch. The Kenpachi didn't budge even a little before twisting the monster's arm and cutting him into pieces with two swings.

"Pathetic!" He yelled, grabbing the deer skull and crushing it in his grip. Shortly after that, the Tres Bestias attacked him. Not even scratching the man known as Kenpachi. "I just told the other brat, know when you're out of your league." He said quietly, with a clear message of death in his tone. The Fraccion backed off, feeling the cold touch of killing intent while Zaraki scoffed and went back to crowd control with the Gillians. Senna watched as the 11th squad captain left, remembering the last time she needed to be saved because she was weak. She tightened her grip on her Mirokumaru and dashed forward, striking Apacci in the stomach while Rangiku followed and took Mila Rose leaving Momo with Sung-Sun.

"We're your opponents!" Momo declared, holding up Tobiume as the spirit manifested beside her.

"Now let's fight!" Rangiku returned, doing the same with Haineko.

"Why can't I do that!?" Senna cried, seeing how far behind she was.

 **(Toshiro vs Harribel)**

Seconds after Harribel released her Resurreccion, going from a somewhat modest appearance to a more revealing miniskirt with thigh high boots and rather small armor covering the underside of her breasts and nipples with big spaulders and a small collar wielding a massive pata or gauntlet sword, Toshiro released his bankai. Something that did not tip things in Hitsugaya's favor as Harribel was one of the Espada that took training seriously. Every speck of ice was turned to water and vice versa, powers were their stalemate. The difference was that Harribel had more speed, strength, and experience. For as much of a prodigy Toshiro was, he still couldn't fully utilize the power of Hyorinmaru, having only learned the true power of the blade after getting his Zanpakuto spirit back.

 _'This is so DAMN IT!'_ He mentally cursed as he tried to fly around the Espada, only for her to use Sonido to intercept and slash at him. He managed to block the brunt of the attack with his sword and thick ice so instead of getting cleaved, it was like getting hit with a club that sent him flying. While trying to right himself, she shot dozens of high pressured water bullets that tore his ice away just as fast as he regenerated it. He examined the ice petals floating behind him, a mix of time and power exertion eroding each one away. _'Ichigo, please show up. If Hyorinmaru is right, I can't promise she'll live.'_ He was down to his last three.

"You're the one that said we're still fighting." Hallibel said, as Toshiro sensed a massive amount of water above him. "Cascada." The water blasted toward him like a high pressured power geyser, thicker that any of the buildings around them.

"This is bad!" Toshiro said as he created a thick shell of some of the coldest ice he could muster, eating away another petal as he did so. The water slammed into his barrier and he felt the ice erode away with every drop. He did what he could to keep it up, but cracks formed in the shield with some jets hitting the captain like multiple fire hoses, until chunks of his own ice struck him from the water. Some cutting, some stabbing, some applying blunt force trauma, until the ice shattered and he was crushed under tons of rushing water. Leaving one last crumbling petal.

"We are not allies yet, as you believe we would become." Harribel lectured the captain as he forced himself to his feet. "And why should I join a side with someone as weak as yourself among its leaders?" The final petal dissolved and the temperature dropped to freezing.

"Because my true power isn't fully matured." Toshiro said, now as a tall, lanky adult without the ice wings. He seemed to struggle to stand, but Harribel had no doubt he was now a hundred times more dangerous. She raised her blade and he flicked his wrist at her, freezing her blade and arm completely. "You should stand down now."

 **(Komamura vs Tousen)**

"Tousen! Enough of this madness! Come to your senses!" Komamura yelled out as he and Tousen clashed, the astral bolas he used now in a smaller form he now held in hand. "How is any of this the justice you preached of?" Tousen dodged and blocked every attack with an accuracy that bordered on foresight.

"I told you of my friend, did I not?" Tousen asked, standing firm in his choice. "For the peaceful world she desired, for my goals to be met, this is the path I must take." He was about to perform a counterattack when he felt the presence of his former captain, prompting him to jump out of the way and avoid the gust of razor winds.

"And what goal is that Tousen?" Kensei asked, spinning around his knife. "If it is justice, the Soul Reapers have undergone a massive change."

"Yes!" Komamura immediately agreed, hoping to use this line of thought to save his friend. "Many that were imprisoned unjustly were freed, the nobles are now subject to the law, and the barrier between the Seireitei and Rukon districts is almost completely gone! Tokinada Tsunayashiro, the man that killed your friend was finally arrested!" At that, Tousen froze. The man his friend married, the man that killed her with no repercussions, was arrested.

"And he still lives?" Tousen asked after a long pause, hate that was masked now making its way forth. "That Soul Reaper still lives?" Komamura was stunned when Tousen said Soul Reaper with open disgust.

"And now your intent is revealed." Kensei said, not even shocked at Kaname's rage and maintaining his calm for the coming fight. "Easy to fool others when you use the word 'justice', isn't it? This was never about 'justice' as a concept, but your own personal justice. Or more accurately, your revenge." Komamura gasped in shock at Kensei's declaration. "I'm not denying that there were, and still are, problems with the way Soul Society operates but that is true of all systems. You want Tsunayashiro dead for killing your friend and you want to destroy the system that let him get away with it. How pointless." At that, Tousen turned to glare at his former captain.

"Pointless?" He asked, seething in anger. "Pointless!? Yes, when the Shinigami are dead then I will have my justice but what about this has been pointless?"

"Because no matter what you do, your friend is still dead." Kensei answered, freezing the traitor. "Everything you did, all of it was just to make yourself feel better." Tousen was trembling with rage, mumbling the demand that the Vizard be silent. "The system that killed your friend has been changed, but not by your actions, and you've alienated every single person that would call you 'friend'. All for one person and a grudge from a past that can't be change."

"If she was alive now, she'd do everything in her power to stop you." Komamura growled, coming to terms with the fact that the man he trusted, that he befriended, was never going to change. Tousen couldn't take anymore and aimed to cut down Komamura, but was intercepted by Kensei who donned his mask.

"Let's do this right and you show us the monster you've become!" The Vizard demand, punching the blind man in the face and pushing him back. "Show us just how far you went in your quest for vengeance." Tousen said nothing as his hand went to his face, Reishi gathering at his fingers as he slowly donned a Hollow mask. No one saw the tear that appeared in the sky.

 **(With Yamamoto & Urahara)**

The head captain wasted no time charging at who was the current biggest threat to the peaceful era he and so many others enjoyed, with the most clever man in all the Gotei backing him up to kill the upstart. When he first charged he was attacked by what seemed like a small and innocent child, but he put aside the kindly grandfather and was the leader of the Shinigami. He wasted no time in striking down the boy, not unleashing his shikai or giving the Arrancar the chance to use whatever powers he may have had. When Aizen saw his plan A get decapitated and punched into oblivion, he immediately unsheathed his blade and silently activated his Shikai. He dodged Yamamoto's next slash and was ready to direct the Head Captain to attacking his own forces, when he was trapped in place by several black holes.

"You can't fool us now." He heard Urahara say before Yamamoto reappeared in front of Aizen and slashed him across the chest, his Kido barriers barely holding as he was cut. The force of the attack actually broke him free of the Kido spell and he immediately got away from the two, feeling his body regenerate from the damage. "It was a risky gamble, but I'm glad it paid off." Kisuke said as the two captains glared at the traitor.

"You found a way around my Kyoka Suigetsu?" He asked, thinking back to Ichigo's furious assault in their first fight to prevent him from trapping the hybrid in his hypnosis.

"You are the only person that has been subjected to your shikai, but never stopped by it." Urahara returned, ready to continue the fight. "That means whoever is in contact with that Zanpakuto must be immune to the hypnosis. You left a fragment of your Zanpakuto in Ichigo, which I ground into a fine powder and left a small amount with every captain and lieutenant."

"Clever." Aizen admitted as he felt his chest pulse. "I regret that I had forgotten about that. Like how you all seem to have forgotten that I was also a former captain of the Gotei 13." He raised his Zanpakuto, his image seeming to ripple like a water surface. "I will not fall here. Bankai." He shattered like glass as two more copies of him appeared. "Yata no Kagami." The two captains tensed, unable to sense which one was the real Aizen. Just then they felt a strong Reiatsu appear and saw a massive tear in the sky, revealing the massive form of Yammy Llargo.

* * *

 **Author's Rift**

The door opened with Whackybiscuit and Last Kenpachi coming in, finding my unconscious body surrounded by empty bottles.

"Didn't think he'd actually drink himself unconscious." Whacky said, looking over the damage.

"Well, looks like most of them are water bottles. He did say he tries to balance out the liquor." Last Kenpachi returned as Whacky dragged me away from the computer. "Looks like he finally finished the latest chapter."

"Took him long enough. How's it look?"

"Let's see... Isshin vs Starrk, that seems like a good match up. And it looks pretty close to Starrk's character considering he didn't like fighting. Rangiku and Momo got help from Senna and it seems like canon, but still kind of nice. Toshiro vs Harribel, just Toshiro doing a little better and telling her she'll join them when Ichigo appears. Is that right?"

"Well, Ichigo did turn Ulquiorra. One of Aizen's most loyal, so that might count for something to her." Whacky answered, following the instructions I left taped to my chest in case I got pass-out drunk. Step one, dunk my head in alternating hot and cold water.

"Good point. Next is Tessai vs Baraggan. This might be his longest single fight. Looks like after Tessai used the time stop Kido, the Segunda went down pretty easily."

"Let me see." Whacky said, dropping me to the floor, as he looked over my writing. "I can believe it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, there is precedent that when the special ability of an Espada failed that they lost all reason in a mad rage. Remember Zommari?"

"Good point."

"Besides, Tessai is the strongest Kido master matched only by Aizen. So a high level Hado with an incantation would definitely kill Baraggan. Not like he won easily, he did use the forbidden Kido that break physics."

"Just hope other people see that. Moving on... Zaraki kills Ayon and Unohana wants a baby? Not sure if he's joking about doing that."

"I ship it."

"Course you do, and Senna looks like she's getting the short end of the stick."

"How strong was she really?" Whacky asked as he moved on to step two. Punching my stomach to induce vomiting.

"Not very. Toshiro vs Harribel revisited... early access to his completed Bankai. Wonder how the rest of the Gotei are gonna react to that. Tousen vs Komamura and Kensei, which is mostly Tousen getting called out on his crap. Who's Tsunayashiro?"

"Oh, that's the guy from the Bleach Novel, Can't Fear Your Own World. The reason Tousen's friend died was because he killed her when she yelled at him for killing his friend over a petty argument. As callous as Yhwach and used his position and title among the nobility to get away with anything he wanted. Another horrid bastard."

"Yesh. And finishing out with Yama and Urahara confronting Aizen and... I wonder what Teloch is planning for that Bankai."

"I wonder what Yammy's doing there. He's not one of the guys Teloch said would defect right?"

"Just gonna have to wait for that. Is he any better?"

"I think I'm about to puke out my stomach." I groaned.

"He's awake, for whatever value that has." Whacky returned.

"Wonderful." Last Kenpachi stated as he went back to the computer. "Future lemons... let's see what's coming! Orihime, Tatsuki, and Rukia foursome, Senna, Rangiku finally going all the way, and... huh."

"What?"

"Nel's 'punishment', Orihime training Loly and Menoly, and the duo now serving their king. Seems like he's planning to ask you for help on those." He received no answer until he turned to see Whacky's demented grin. "You seem way too happy for this."


	77. White vs Black

**A/N: Ahhhh. Feels good to get back to the parts I actually thought about. Then the parts that I didn't think about as much. Now for the Aizen fight... maybe.**

White vs Black

 **(With Ichigo)**

"GAH!" Ichigo coughed out the blood that filled his throat and lungs while Ulquiorra watched in horror as a clawed hand speared through Ichigo's chest, followed soon by a black skull biting down on the crook of Ichigo's neck. It wasn't long afterward that it seemed like Ichigo's Reiatsu was weakening while the Hollow's grew stronger. Ichigo concentrated a Bala in his right hand while the other grabbed the hand that went through him. He threw himself forward while blasting the Hollow's head, forcing it to let go but also tear off a mouthful of flesh. Ulquiorra, desperate not to lose his king, swung a wing at the Hollow's elbow and severed the limb. As it began flying away, he charged lances of Ceros and blasted the Hollow with them until the explosions became too distant to feel. He turned to find Ichigo on his knees.

"Lord Ichigo!" He called out in worry, dropping to the hybrid's side. Ichigo panted heavily, grabbing the arm still stuck in his body before tearing it out with a roar of pain. Almost immediately, his mask manifested as jaws and he quickly ate the limb, restoring the most grievous injury. The hole in his chest closed, but his shoulder still burned. He tore away the cloak and Shihakusho to reveal decaying flesh. "What's happening?" For the first time in his life, Ulquiorra felt helpless and scared.

"That thing had a needle in its mouth." Ichigo groaned, remembering the sensation of something digging into him as that thing bit him which left a burning pain like his flesh was dying. "Poisoned me with something." He tried to heal, but it only slowed the decay. He was about to cut it off before his instincts screams at him, just in time to get punched across the roof and into one of the towers. Just as he was about to move again, he was stopped by a strong grip on his throat. He finally had a good look at his opponent. It was almost identical to his Hollow form but with a pitch black skull and shorter horns. The Hollow roared in his face, bringing out his tongue which split open to reveal a needle in between rows of jagged barbs.

" _That's what Gin meant!"_ Zangetsu gasped in realization. The Hollow tried to bite Ichigo again, but he held the creature at bay after pulling his arms free.

 _'Context Zangetsu!'_ He ordered as he struggled to free himself. _'What are you talking about!'_ The Hollow was soon pulled off and kicked away by Ulquiorra, giving Ichigo a chance to breath.

" _It's very distant in my memory, but I was a proto-Arrancar Ichigo."_ The spirit explained as quickly as it could. _"Made from many Soul Reapers and Hollows, I had the ability to Hollowfy other with a poison bite and transfer my being into others."_

 _'And you became my Zanpakuto as a result. Your point?'_ Ichigo unsheathed his blades and prepared for the next attack, Ulquiorra creating another spear.

" _My name was 'White'."_ Zangetsu said as Ichigo put the pieces together.

 _'So he replicated you?'_ He asked as the now identified 'Black' reappeared with a charged Cero blasting down at them. The pair blocked the attack, but the pressure was pushing them back.

" _And this one seems dedicated to killing you. He drank some of your soul and is absorbing your Reishi while the poison he injected you with is causing Soul Suicide. I'm slowing it down as best I can."_ Zangetsu explained as the oddest sensation went through him.

 _'I could possibly die here... I don't know if I'm worried, pissed, or excited.'_ They pair soon pushed aside the Cero as Black got between them. He kicked Ulquiorra in the chest and sent him flying before tackling Ichigo and slamming him to the ground. _'I've been spending too much time around Zaraki.'_ He realized before grabbing onto Black's horns and snapping the creature's neck and throwing him off. "I did not come here, fight my way through the majority of Aizen's forces, to die to some knock off copy of my Zanpakuto!" He roared as he tried to heal, again failing to stop the necrosis, as Black got back up and snapped its neck back. "I will succeed, get my sisters back, and kill Aizen!" He roared as he launched a Getsuga Tensho, which Black literally inhaled, which gave Ichigo the opportunity to get in front of Black and punch it. "Sokotsu!" He shouted as both fists slammed into the being's gut, blasting a hole in it and then sending it flying.

"Lord Ichigo." Ulquiorra said as he reappeared at his master's side. "Can you-"

"Help my friends, then bring them to me." Ichigo ordered, seeing Black getting back up.

"Are you sure?" The Arrancar asked, not wanting to disobey but also concerned about his master.

"Just go! I got this." Ulquiorra nodded before going to follow his master's orders. "I hope." Ichigo whispered to himself as he flashed before Black and got ready to fight.

 **(Fighting Yammy)**

The two titans struggled against the might of the other. As Chad's avatar locked arms with Yammy's giant form, he took the advantage of having four arms. The shield arms held onto Yammy's while his attacking arms pummeled the Espada's body. Yammy grunted with each blow, never once really fighting something that matched him in size, before opening his mouth and charging a Cero. Chad pushed the Espada away and threw up his shields to try and block the blast, which still pushed him back a few thousand feet and severely burned Chad's arms.

"Gotta admit, you surprised me with that." Yammy complemented with a savage grin. "Got anymore tricks that might help ya? I'd be glad to crush them all." Chad was breathing heavily, exhausted from the fight and the energy he burned using Diablo Gigante. He took a step forward before he coughed up blood and felt his heart stop for a second.

 _'Come on! Don't give out yet!'_ He commanded his body, forcing himself to continue. _'I need to win and help the others!'_ He pushed forward, firing twin Directo blasts and slamming into Yammy's body before charging forward tackling the Arrancar to the ground. "La Muerte!" He roared out as he threw punch after punch on Yammy's head, creating a deepening crater that sent shockwaves throughout Las Noches. As he did that, his nose began to bleed.

 **(With Uryu and Tatsuki)**

"Well, if that's all then I guess we're done here." Uryu said, confirming that the only forces left were already engaged in combat with their team and from what he was sensing, it was only a matter of time before they won. That's when he felt Ichigo get badly injured and Chad's Reiatsu was fluctuating wildly. "Tatsuki!" He cried out to his ally.

"I feel it. Ichigo and Sado are in trouble." Tatsuki calmly replied before turning to the twins. "Stay here and stay safe you two. Next time, your big brother will personally bring you home." She said with a smile before scowling at the door. "Let's do this!" She growled as she began to storm out the door. Neliel got up and turned to her Fraccion.

"Pesche, Dondochaka, I'm going with them. Continue to watch over Yuzu and Karin." She ordered as she followed the pair.

"You sure about this?" Uryu asked, still apprehensive about the Arrancar joining them despite all assurances.

"Aizen lost my loyalty when he stopped protecting Yuzu and Karin." Neliel returned as they started running. "Plus, I'd like to meet this 'Ichigo' everyone's talking about." The entered the main exit hallway to find Orihime burying Loly and Menoly up to their necks in the ground.

"I take it you know?" Uryu asked as she started running with them when they reached her.

"They need our help." Orihime simply stated as her spirits flew around her. "Sado is closer, so let's go to him first!"

"Right," the Quincy agreed, "and all of us together? That Yammy doesn't stand a chance!" He said as they exited the building, just in time to see Chad's avatar collapse on the ground next to them as Yammy rose back to his feet. "Maybe I spoke too soon."

 **(With Ulquiorra)**

The former servant of Aizen found his fellow Arrancar, resting in the crater he made in his fight with Ichigo. He still had some burns and scarring but he still rested on the burning sands. Ulquiorra's presence did not go unnoticed as Grimmjow began to stir. The panther opened an eye to see the bat standing over him.

"I'll be damned." Grimmjow said as he stretched out. "I thought you were loyal to Aizen no matter what."

"I was lying to myself." Ulquiorra told him. "I stayed with what was familiar and safe, not accepting a reality when I really could see it." He looked over to where the giant forms of Chad's avatar and Yammy were struggling. "Ichigo's first order was to help his friends."

"Against Yammy? In that state?" Grimmjow asked as he got to his feet. "He's just gonna get stronger."

"Are you scared?" The bat asked the panther, getting bared fangs in a savage smile.

"Excited." The two nodded at each other before flashing off to fight the Cero Espada.

 **(With the Sternritters and Privarron)**

"That's not good." Bazz-B said as the battling sides turned their attention to the giant Arrancar as it beat down Chad. The Quincy and Privarron growled while Rudbornn laughed.

"They need help." Candice said, extremely irritated now that she was covered in sand and sweat.

"Candi, you and Bazz-B go." Bambietta said as spheres of Reishi appeared around her. "We can handle this." The balls shot into the bodies of the footsoldiers Rudbornn kept creating. "I'll catch up when we're finished here." The bombs she planted exploded and took out half of Rudbornn's army with Cirucci and Gantenbainne killing the rest, but he had another hundred growing already. "Go!" She shouted as the Heat and the Thunder went off to fight Yammy.

 **(Fighting Yammy)**

"You miserable ant!" Yammy yelled as his club tail slammed into Chad's Gigante Diablo, causing him to fall in a heap. "You had size, but those punches were pathetic!" He roared, getting bigger and bigger with his rage, while Chad's avatar dissipated. "Why did I have to get the weak one!?" The next thing that happened was a geyser of flames erupting at the base of his spine.

"Funka!" Tatsuki yelled, revealing herself in the inferno that was burning the Arrancar. As he began to react, a series of flashes appeared and rained arrows down on Yammy. Orihime soon appeared by Chad and they sank into the sand, using Terra to transport him away from the battlefield. "We're bringing you down you colossal dumbass!" Tatsuki yelled as she flashed away from his coming grip. As Yammy began to turn, the sand around him began to melt and he sank into a pit of molten glass.

"Size isn't everything," Bazz-B called out at the edge of the pool, "but it makes you a much easier target!" Next to him, Candice began throwing bolts of lightning while circling around the behemoth Arracar. Yammy was screaming as millions of volts of electricity coursed through his being with every strike, cursing when Neliel threw her lance and it drilled right through his backside. He roared out in frustration as a Cero charged in his mouth, firing a sweeping blast in front of him. When he finished, he saw two former allies directly in front of him.

"Gran Rey Desgarron/Gran Rey Lanza!" Grimmjow and Ulquiorra shouted as the former left ten massive crisscrossing gashes in Yammy's chest while the latter's spear tore out his eye and part of his face.

"You turned traitor!" Yammy roared out after screaming in pain from the attacks. "All of you! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" He was enveloped in red light as his form changed and grew even bigger. The light faded to reveal a gargantuan ape form that was even bulkier than the previous one, had a long tail in place of his multiple legs, multiple curved horns on his head, none of the protrusions, and all of his wounds were healed.

"That ain't fair." Bazz-B stated, looking up at the giant.

"Life rarely is." Ulquiorra responded as the whole group jumped out of the way of his smashing fist.

 **(Ichigo vs Black)**

Far away from Las Noches, Ichigo and Black continued to fight. The necrotic poison that ate away at Ichigo's body left his left arm rotted and dead, forcing him to use Rasotengai to continue fighting, and it kept spreading. Part of his face and most of his left torso was slowly dying, the injuries that Black managed to inflict having slowed down his regeneration while the rapid and constant movements of fighting helped to spread the toxins. His strength was growing weaker and even his vast amount of Reiryoku was draining away since Black was able to absorb Ichigo's Reishi, even when not using any Reishi attack.

 _'How the hell am I going to kill this thing!?'_ Ichigo mentally roared as Black blocked a sword strike, only to receive a hard kick to the stomach. The monster creation rose back up and tried to bite onto Ichigo again, only to get a mouthful of Zangetsu's Hollow blade as Ichigo tried to cut off its head. He cursed his reflex as Black still managed to suck away some of his Reishi just from that, but it did give him the window to attack and nearly cut Black in two with his Quincy blade. Not that it did him much good since Black had similar, if not stronger, regenerative abilities. _'Nothing I'm doing is affecting it!'_ He threw Black away and tried to think of a new strategy. Then he felt his heart stop and coughed up some blood.

" _Ichigo, the rot has spread to your heart and lungs!"_ Zangetsu informed his wielder. Ichigo's heart started again, but the beating was irregular and his vision was slowly fading. _'You have to stop this now!"_

 _'If you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them!'_ Ichigo returned, struggling to stand while Black circled around him like a patient predator waiting for its prey to die. _'I can't afford to take the few seconds I need to regenerate my body with Black ready to pounce.'_

" _Then give it what it wants. You know the Kido."_ Zangetsu vaguely advised.

 _'What Kido!? It eats Kido and how is that going to...'_ Ichigo mentally roared before realization struck. He dropped his guard and in an instant, Black bit into his flesh again. "Bakudo #61, Rikujokoro. Bakudo #79, Kuyo Shibari." Ichigo cast, locking Black in place with rods of lights and black holes, as its mouth began to burn and red glowing cracks appeared across the rotting parts of Ichigo's body. "Hado #96, Itto Kaso." A massive shockwave rocked across Hueco Mundo before a giant crimson katana blade appeared and exploded, burning away everything.

 **(Fighting Yammy)**

"Stay still!" Yammy roared as he smashed a fist into the sand, Bazz-B and Tatsuki barely dodging with their speed techniques. After ensuring Chad's stability and running into Rukia and her companion, Orihime returned to offer any assistance she could. Everything they used either barely phased him or just bounced off. The only two really effective weapons were Orihime's Masamune and Uryu's Seele Schneiders, but neither were cutting deep enough to really be effective. The worst news was that Yammy was still growing, getting more and more frustrated at his enemies.

"What does it take to kill this guy!?" Candice roared in frustration, blasting him with as many volts of electricity as she could muster. Yammy's reaction was to swat her like a fly before Neliel carried her away. The fighting paused when a shockwave rocked through Las Noches, breaking the walls and ceiling as the building slowly came apart. Everyone paused to wonder what just happened, everyone except for Uryu who was keeping tabs on his cousin the whole time.

"COVER!" He shouted as he moved as fast as could to bring everyone together, putting Yammy between them and the coming blast. Orihime erected a barrier, with each Quincy lending a hand, seconds before powerful air and fire destroyed the wall and fried Yammy. The barrier nearly broke before the explosion ended, leaving a charred black Yammy and devastated landscape. The group stood in awe of the destruction as the rest of their side appeared.

"What the hell was that!?" Bambietta asked, Cirucci and Gantenbainne flanking her with the afro Arrancar carrying Rudbornne. Dondochakka and Peche showed up shortly after that, with a giant eel-like Arrancar that carried Chad and the twins in his mouth, finally followed by Rukia and Roka. "My power involves explosions and I've never made one that big." Uryu ignored them as he began running toward Ichigo, powering through the burning heat of the still burning landscape. Lost in concern for his cousin, Yammy's massive hand suddenly caught him in a crushing grip.

"That hurt." He groaned as he rose back up. "It still burns. So hot." He slowly tightened his grip. "I wonder if your blood will help me cool down some." That's when his fist began glowing. Soon after that, blades of light shot through his hand and left him fingerless. Uryu was in his Vollstandig again and glaring at Yammy.

"I'm not dealing with you anymore!" The Quincy yelled out, brandishing his wings again and flapped. The actions shot out thousands of Seele Schneider feathers that pierced through Yammy's mask and skull, leaving the Arrancar still as a statue before collapsing to the ground. "Enjoy the lobotomy!" Uryu yelled before flying off to find Ichigo.

 **(With Ichigo)**

Ichigo laid there, in the center of a scorched crater, missing most of his upper left body. The poison reached pretty far; taking a part of the heart, one lung, and some of his ribs, all of which was healing very slowly as a result of Black's feasting on Ichigo's Reiryoku. The only part that was really left untouched was the tattoo of his Hollow mask that Urahara put on him. Black, meanwhile, matched his name as he was charred to a crisp. The bad news was that he was also healing and slowly started to get back up.

"There's only room for one alpha predator here." A voice said as Black's regenerating eyes saw Zangetsu in Hollow form. Black opened his mouth and shot his needle tongue like a dart, which Zangetsu easily caught and stabbed back into one of Black's eyes, eliciting a mind numbing screech. The screech was cut off as Zangetsu grabbed Black by the throat and lifted him into the air, face to face with the Zanpakuto spirit. "And I don't like competition." He said before quickly devouring the beast. It was healing quickly, but Zangetsu was faster and made sure to get the most from his prey. As he swallowed the last of his opposite, Ichigo's regeneration skyrocketed and had regained his energy. Zangetsu returned to Ichigo's inner world just before Uryu found his cousin.

"Ichigo!" He called out, dropping to the hybrid and trying to wake him up with every shake. "Ichigo! Ichigo are you alright!? Ichigo!"

"That... was painful." Ichigo groaned out as he slowly opened his eyes. Zangetsu already informed him of what was going on just before awakening. "What's the news Uryu?" He asked, trying to focus on the mission at hand.

"Yuzu and Karin are safe and we may have defeated the last of our opposition here in Hueco Mundo." He reported, helping his cousin back to his feet. "I'm not sure about the last guy. I shot my feathers into his head so he's either a vegetable or dead. I rushed to find you over making sure he died."

"Feathers?" Ichigo asked, finally noticing Uryu's wings. "Is that the Vollstandig?" He asked, pointing at the white, vibrating, buzzsaw feathers in Uryu's bright wings.

"According to Bazz-B, yes. Yes it is." Uryu replied.

"Huh, neat." Ichigo returned, rising to his feet. "Okay, let's finish things." He said as he grabbed on to Uryu and flashed back to the group. He saw the Sternritters waiting around, unsure of the next action to take, while Tatsuki and Rukia were with Yuzu and Karin, a female Arrancar was tending to an unconscious Chad, while Orihime and his ally Arrancar were by Yammy's unmoving body.

"Ichigo!/Ichi-nii!" The twins cried out as they ran toward their brother. "We knew you'd save us!" Yuzu cried tears of relief that this horrid episode of their life was coming to a close. "Can we go home now?"

"I don't think so." Ichigo answered regretfully, sad to see his sisters like this. "Aizen and the Gotei are likely fighting right now."

"Then go kick his ass." Karin told him, smiling confidently at her brother. "We can wait." Yuzu wiped her eyes to smile at Ichigo before nodding in agreement.

"Not without us." He heard Grimmjow say, making Ichigo turn to see their bloodied mouths and hear Ulquiorra swallow. "I just had a big meal, and I'm ready to work it off." He said with a savage grin.

"I will not abandon my rightful king again. Where you go, I follow." Ulquiorra told him, before both showed their strengthened Reiatsu. Ichigo looked over to Yammy and saw some bits that were cut off.

"Fine." Ichigo responded as he flicked his wrist and opened a massive Garganta. "But bring Yammy. I want to make a point." The two Arrancar grabbed their brain dead former ally and dragged him with them as they ventured back to the world of the Living. "The rest of you, stay here. I'm finishing this."

 **(Fake Karakura Town: End of the last Chapter)**

Ichigo, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow held Yammy in front of them as they exited the portal between worlds. At once, the three men dropped Yammy and let him crash to the ground. Ichigo surveyed the battlefield until he locked eyes with Aizen, who seemed to be very irritated with the hybrid.

"I broke into your house, took your army, destroyed your castle, and beat your every attempt to kill me." Ichigo stated as fact to the real Aizen among the three before flashing in front of him. "Now I'm going to kill you. Aizen." He almost growled as his eyes turned black and gold.

 **(Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers)**

 _Rukia finally reappears_

 _'Finally! I can help with the fight again!'_ She mentally cheered, having felt useless and forgotten for the last couple of chapters. Just then, Uryu shot his attack into Yammy's head and made him fall. _'…I was forgotten till the last minute again wasn't I?'_

 **(Author's Rift)**

"Was she?" Whackybiscuit asked as he finished looking over the chapter.

"Yep." I answered, feeling a little disappointed in myself.

"I thought you said you liked her." Last Kenpachi scolded me. I just slammed my head against the table.

"Why does she keep slipping my mind!?"


	78. Hero of our Time

Hero of our Time

 **(With Harribel)**

"Ulquiorra... you defected?" The female Espada gasped in surprise, seeing the most loyal of Aizen's army turn traitor. Not only was that shocking to her, she sensed that her fellow Arrancar grew immensely more powerful since she last saw them. She had no trouble believing in Toshiro's claim that Aizen was afraid. Especially when the hybrid immediately went for the man and viciously attacked him.

"That's what Ichigo does." Toshiro responded as he got beside her, ready to freeze her at a moment's notice. "He gains the respect of almost everyone that fights him because he does not quit and often prefers a fair fight. Not that there's a lot of people that can match him as he is now." _'Especially since he seems to have gained more power.'_ The ice dragon thought as he looked to his ally, getting attacked by many copies of Aizen. Soon the Tres Bestias and their opponents appeared by the two, looking beat up and exhausted.

"That's insane." Apacci said, barely keeping tracking of the fight.

"Should Ichigo win, we lay down our arms." Harribel ordered, content with watching how the fight to settle this war would end.

 **(With Starrk)**

 _'That kid!'_ The primera Espada thought in shock as Ichigo attacked Aizen. _'Is he really that strong, just to be able to protect? Can he show me how to control mine?'_ He turned his focus to the Arrancar that came with him, Grimmjow attacking Tousen and Ulquiorra attacking Gin. _'And they've gotten stronger as well. Is it really possible?'_ Lilynette soon appeared at his side, sensing his internal conflict.

"I did not lie, Espada." Isshin said, gripping his sword and ready to aid his son despite the years of training leading to this one point in time. A father should be able to protect his children after all. "My son is incredibly powerful. So strong that the Captain Commander, who refused to relinquish his position to anyone weaker than him, has stated that Ichigo is his successor to the position." The pair returned their gaze to the hybrid as he and the other two captains fought with the growing number of Aizens.

"I really was unlucky to be born a Hollow. Wasn't I?"

 **(With Grimmjow and Ulquiorra)**

"Well, looks like his majesty started without us." Grimmjow said with a savage grin, watching Ichigo charge at his previous master. "You worried?" He asked Ulquiorra, who regained his stoic expression. "Or at least a little conflicted?"

"I was conflicted when I was fighting Ichigo." The bat returned, finishing his analysis of the two combatants. "Now, I am content. I protected him when he was weak and I follow him now that he is strong." The shifting of Reiatsu drew their attention to Tousen and Gin, who were resuming their fights.

"Dibs on that blind bastard!" Grimmjow called out before dashing to the masked Tousen.

"You do that." Ulquiorra said, knowing Grimmjow couldn't hear him anymore. "I'll focus my energy elsewhere." He looked to Gin, who was holding his own against two of the more veteran captains while glancing at Aizen. _'Those three aren't really fighting.'_ He observed before moving to join the fray.

 **(Tousen Fight)**

 _'Damn it all!'_ The blind Vizard thought as he parried an attack from Kensei, barely avoiding Komamura's bolas as he tried to tie up the vengeance fueled man. _'Everything is crumbling around us, but I cannot fall. Justice, CANNOT FAIL!'_ He took advantage of his other, more enhanced, senses to land a devastating cut on Komamura's arm, severing the tendons that let him use his bolas. He was about to block an attack from Kensei when he heard Grimmjow call out.

"Dibs on that blind bastard!" Then the Arrancar in question appeared next to him and punched his head, sending him down through a building. "That felt good." Grimmjow said, cracking his knuckles with the two Soul Reaper captains standing beside him.

"What did Ichigo do?" Kensei demanded, wanting to be sure the hybrid won the Arrancar's loyalty. The conversation prematurely died as Tousen stabbed Grimmjow through the back, kicked Komamura away, and blasted Kensei with a Cero. After coughing up blood from the attack, Grimmjow grabbed the blade and pulled it further into his body. Tousen, being pulled along, got struck with a headbutt and elbow from the Arrancar before being kicked off by Grimmjow, who's massive wound was healing.

 _'So glad I got that healing factor back.'_ He thought as he saw Tousen's mask. "Well, well, well. Looks like you wanted to play Hollow. Too bad you won't top the original." He taunted, feeling Tousen actually glare at him.

"I'm not surprised you betrayed us Grimmjow." Tousen returned, readying his Resurreccion. "You were always just a beast. No care of peace or justice."

"Nope!" Grimmjow gleefully agreed. "Didn't care then, don't give a shit now. Well, about _your_ justice anyway. I follow my own." Tousen paused, curious about what justice a mindless beast would follow. "Isn't justice following a law and the punishment by the law as dictated by the people? I'm a Hollow! I follow the law of Hueco Mundo! The strongest commands all! And nothing Aizen did has stopped Ichigo, or his friends! I follow justice more than you ever did! You caused more bloodshed than you had ever prevented and dare to lecture me!? I'm the Arrancar of destruction!" He activated his Segunda Etapa and let loose an ear splitting roar that shattered all the buildings around him. "And now, I'm going to destroy you." He said before glowing blue with an aura taking the shape of a panther skull.

"You will suffer for that. Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo." He said before exploding into darkness.

 **(Aizen Fight)**

Ichigo slashed a point blank Getsuga Tensho to Aizen's face, blasting him quite a ways away from the hybrid, who's instincts screamed at him about coming attacks. He moved his Hollow blade in front of a slash from a copy Aizen while the other shot him away with a Raikoho. Ichigo regained his footing, just as the two fake Aizens attacked him. He was barely keeping up with either and was soon being engulfed in a Kuroshitsuji.

"Bakudo #79, Kuyo Shibari!" Kisuke called out, trapping the spell casting Aizen with multiple black holes, while Genryusai cut the fake Aizens in half before pulling Ichigo away from the spell.

"Stay vigilant Ichigo." The old dragon advised, standing back to back with his young disciple. "This is a most troubling Bankai. Or is it the most perfect of his illusion skills?" He said, as five copies of Aizen surrounded them.

"My Bankai does not allow for hypnosis." One Aizen spoke as each one began explaining. "What it does is show my reflection. Every Aizen before you is a complete copy of the original. All the same speed, strength, skill, and power. The only difference is that the real one can be damaged while striking one of my reflections just makes more of me." To demonstrate, each Aizen beheaded one another, now numbering ten. Urahara stabbed through the Aizen he had trapped in front of him, only for another to be created. "Wrong!" The pair yelled as they all convened on the three Soul Reapers. Ichigo, on the other hand, felt something in his chest pulling to one direction. Trusting his instinct, he dashed in that direction before sensing something on the building.

"Sokotsu!" Ichigo shouted, landing a devastating double punch that shattered the Kido Aizen was hiding behind and breaking a few ribs while sending him through a couple buildings. "That lucked out." He panted, barely getting his blades up quick enough to block Aizen's next attack, which destroyed dozens of buildings around him and he was barely holding him off.

"Was that your 'Hollow instinct' that revealed me?" Aizen asked, curious and furious that his plans were practically falling apart. "You shouldn't have figured out where I was."

"If I had to guess, I'd have to say it was because of my compass." Ichigo grunted out, forcing some distance between him and Aizen. Once he had that, he opened his Shihakusho to reveal his Hollow mask tattoo. "If Urahara explained how he negated Kyoka Suigetsu's power, then you know each of us have a small amount of that blade on us. I have the most, which he used to make this tattoo on my chest. Even now, I can feel the small bits of Kyoka Suigetsu reaching out to each other. Trying to restore itself. You can't hide from me, Aizen." The traitor glared at Ichigo before a dozen copies of himself appeared at his side.

"You must be foolish to think you can still kill me." Aizen said as Ichigo brought his two Zangetsu together.

"Not without my Bankai." The hybrid replied as his black energy consumed him. "Bankai!" He shouted as the fog of darkness imploded and melted away, revealing Ichigo in his Vasto Lorde Hollow form, jet black wings of Reishi on his back, and his Zangetsu as one black and white Khyber blade with a chain connected from the bottom of the hilt to just under the tip of the blade. "Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo said, in his warped voice.

"That's your-" Aizen started, being very unimpressed with Ichigo's changes as he could no longer sense Ichigo's Reiatsu, until Ichigo dug his finger into Aizen's chest, "ban...kai?" He felt a sharp nail brushing against his heart with every beat, threatening to cut the vital muscle open.

"There's more, but all you need to know is there is no way you can defeat me now." Ichigo said, just before a blade erupted from his chest and into Aizen's heart.

 **(With Gin)**

Gin was about to stab Ukitake when Ulquiorra came down, grabbing the silver fox by his head and throwing him down to the ground. Kyoraku intercepted Gin and called out a color before attacking, something Gin did as well. Ulquiorra's focus returned to Ukitake, who had a small coughing fit, before meeting the Arrancar's gaze.

"This is just a mock fight between you three." The bat said while Ukitake kept his surprise in check. "Gin was a traitor, just the same as Tousen. Why are you not making any real effort to kill him?"

"You are Ulquiorra, correct?" The captain asked, earning a nod from the Arrancar. "Isshin told us about you and Ichigo. As for Gin, we're waiting for the chance to strike at Aizen. Gin left a letter explaining his true intentions and during this fight, he explained how he plans to do so." He said as Ichigo and Aizen began to move. "Come on!" Ukitake ordered while shooting down to Gin and attacking, forcing him and Kyoraku to move along and keep Aizen near Kyoraku's power range. Soon, the world became suffocating as it felt like all the Reishi was gravitating to one place. The four looked to Ichigo as he now held a single blade and looked like a genuine god of death.

"Kageoni." Kyoraku said as his Shikai changed the game. Ulquiorra dashed to Gin's side and kicked him down to the ground, a brighter light appearing above them. Looking up, he saw a large ball of red light behind Ichigo and the many Aizens, casting a shadow that covered Gin. Kyoraku appeared next to Gin, sparing a quick glance to Ukitake to ensure his sickly friend was fine, and the two sank into the shadows.

"Bankai." Gin said as his blade shot out from Ichigo's chest and into Aizen, the fox soon appearing from the darkness Aizen's shadow made on the hybrid. "Kamishini no Yari." Before either Ichigo or Aizen could react, Gin grabbed Aizen by the throat to finish his one shot at killing the man he swore vengeance against. "Korose, Kamishini no Yari." And Aizen's body began to disintegrate from the spot Gin impaled him on.

 **(With the Gotei)**

"Huh, that was anticlimactic." Kenpachi said as the rest of the Gotei assembled to watch the final battle.

"Not too surprising." Shinji said, seeing Gin emerge fully from the darkness. "Gin was always a terrifying bastard. Didn't think his grudge was stronger than mine."

"Hopefully we can all breath a sigh of relief and prepare for the Quincy war." Soi-Fon said, believing... hoping that the whole Hogyoku mess can finally be put to rest.

"Do you really think it's over?" Urahara asked as a very familiar light came from Aizen's chest.

"No. This final battle is just beginning." Yamamoto announced as everyone braced themselves.

 **(Ichigo vs Aizen)**

"Well there goes that plan." Ichigo voiced Gin's thoughts as Aizen was healed in front of their eyes, now encased in a white chrysalis form. Ichigo quickly grabbed Gin and threw him out of the way of Aizen's descending blade, catching the spirit steel in his hand. "My turn. Getsuga Tenshou." He said as he slashed Aizen across his chest and sent him flying with a concentrated blast of Reishi, sending Aizen far beyond the boundaries of civilization. He took a single flash step, passing by all of Aizen's clones, and reappeared in front of the man. Aizen rose to his feet, his white shell falling apart with his Reiatsu growing every second.

"You're too late Kurosaki!" He shouted, coughing up black blood as his face was freed. "I absorbed the Hogyoku into my being before this battle. It will not allow me to die by your hands!" He stood tall, now in a pure white robe made from his former shell with pitch black eyes and long flowing hair.

"Then I'll have to keep killing you until it gives up." Ichigo growled, swinging his blade as dozens of Aizen clones appeared and attacked. Ichigo blocked the onslaught, but the rain of strikes eventually cracked and shattered Zangetsu.

"A single blade as a bankai, and so easily broken too." Aizen mocked as he raised his hand, pointing at Ichigo. "In what reality did you think you'd win? Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker!" He chanted with his many copies as black enveloped the hybrid. The spell was interrupted when the shards of Ichigo's blades speared through Aizen.

"Mayonaka no Ha." Ichigo said, flaring his black wings as his feathers and the blade shards gathered around him, spinning as each one formed into a perfect copy of Ichigo's blade. "Hollow, Quincy, Soul Reaper. Years of training under the best and brightest of the Quincy and Shinigami. In what reality did you think I'd fail?" He threw his had out as dozens of the blades went to each one of Aizen's clones while the rest circled behind him like a serrated halo. He grabbed one of his blades and dashed at Aizen, who raised his blade to block. The second the blades collided, they sent out a thunderous clang as Aizen struggled against the hybrid.

 _'Is he really this strong!?'_ He thought in shock as another Ichigo appeared at his side, the one in front of him fading. _'Gemelos Sonido!'_ He blocked as another appeared behind him, leaving a deep laceration in Aizen's back that soon healed, but he could not keep up as Ichigo continued to attack in different places nearly instantly. It suddenly stopped and Aizen took the only opportunity he had to catch his breath. When he looked up again, he saw Ichigo with two Zangetsu in the rough form of a bow and an arrow notched in the chain.

"Heiliger Pfeil Null." He said as he shot the black arrow through Aizen chest, destroying his torso. Ichigo watched impassively as Aizen regenerated and transformed into a... butterfly thing. "Still not done yet? For someone that wanted to take the throne of the Soul King, you're coming up pathetically short." He taunted as Aizen began to laugh.

"This is almost perfect." He said before laughing again. "Truly! This is amazing! The artificial transcendence brought forth by the Hogyoku versus someone who was born of all the great powers to transcend them all! I truly wonder which will succeed." He pointed his blade at Ichigo while his dozens of clones willingly cut and slash themselves, creating more until they numbered in the hundreds. Now surrounding the hybrid, all of them held out their hands and charged a dark purple Cero in each of their hundreds of hands. "DIE!" All the Aizens cried out as Ichigo circled his hands around himself.

"Sklaverei." He whispered as the concentrated energy blasts broke apart as they got closer to him and restored his black wings. Before Aizen could react, Ichigo disappeared and each one of his copies were caught in a Horin Kido spell that soon bound all of them together in a single spot. Ichigo reappeared beneath that grouping, with his hand raised up and hundreds of Zangetsu blades circling him. As the blades spun over his hand, Aizen could see blood getting onto each blade. "Gran Rey Getsuga Jujisho." The hybrid said as each blade cut past each other and shot the piercing blast through him and his personal army, disintegrating the whole lot. Ichigo let his arm drop as he waited, somehow knowing that the Hogyoku would restore Aizen. The man spent too long attempting to achieve this. Or was it that Ichigo himself wasn't satisfied? Soon the sky was obscured with what seemed to be an endless horde of Aizen, having once again mutated to a black skull figure with eyes on his wings with skulls on the tips and three holes in his chest.

"You can keep killing me, I'll keep coming back!" Aizen taunted as each got ready to attack. "Stronger than before! I will win eventually Ichigo!" The hybrid threw out his arm as a chain of one of his blades attached to his shoulder and wrapped around his arm, turning into a thin blade of pure black Reishi.

"Mugetsu." He said with a simple swing, once again wiping out Aizen and his millions of clones, in an all consuming blackness. The blade reappeared in Ichigo's hand and blew away into dust, a small empty feeling in Ichigo's soul remaining. _'There goes one of the Asuachi Zangetsu absorbed. But that was ridiculous.'_ He thought, reflecting on the power of the attack, as once more, Aizen came back yet again. He seemed to regress into a more human appearance, without his clones coming back.

"Looks like that attack took something from you." Aizen gasped as he struggled to stand, feeling the strain of dying multiple times. "No more special tricks Ichigo." He leveled his Kyoka Suigetsu to his opponent. "Let's just fight. See which is truly the greater one." A Zangetsu flew to Ichigo's hand and soon compressed itself to a regular katana form.

"I think I understand you Aizen." He said as the two settled into a dueling stance. "All this power, this strength, why should people like us bow to others when we are so much stronger?" The two rushed at each other and shot into the sky before their blades clashed and cleared the sky of clouds. "All this power and yet we're expected to bow to this Soul King?!" They pushed one another back and continued the assault. Aizen went for a stab through Ichigo's chest, who swerved around it with a slash counterattack that Aizen deflected with a quick twist of his blade.

"Truly absurd!" Aizen yelled in agreement as the separated and swung again, dancing the deadly dance of the sword. "An abomination that sits on a meaningless throne!" Ichigo blocked an overhead attack, where he slid his own blade down Aizen's and cut into the man's chest. Something Aizen returned with a quick cut to Ichigo's armpit, cutting through nerves and the brachial artery and killing the arm. They regenerated almost instantly and collided again.

"And yet, that's the way things are." Ichigo growled as he pushed the two of them apart. "The Soul King exists to keep the different worlds separated. He dies, the world crumbles."

"We can change that!" Aizen returned, thinking to extend an olive branch to someone that understood their place with great power. Someone he was able to relate to. An equal. "We can make the world as it should be!"

"No, we can't." Ichigo said, freezing Aizen in shock and disappointment. "In the end, there are things that are not meant to be changed. We are not gods Aizen. We're just really powerful."

"And here I thought I finally found a kindred spirit. You disappoint me yet again Ichigo." Aizen lamented as he raised his blade. "It's time to end this."

"This fight was over the second I touched your heart." Ichigo returned as he held out his empty hand to Aizen. "The strongest aspect of my bankai is not that vast increase of power or the manipulation of Reishi. It's the worst parts of my bloodline, infection and absorption." Ichigo returned as Aizen felt like his soul was being pulled from his being. "Auswahlen!" The hybrid roared as Aizen was enveloped in blackness, all of his power being drained, and going to Ichigo until he closed his hand and Aizen was powerless. The Hogyoku was now in Ichigo's hand.

"What... what happened!?" He wheezed, trying to comprehend the utter loss of his power. Ichigo looked at the man, almost pitying him with a measure of self loathing.

"I took back my power. All throughout our fight, you've taken more and more of my Reishi into your own being. If I had to guess, it converted your Hogyoku to my will as I wanted you as strong as possible when I drained you of your power." Aizen, with great effort, forced himself to his feet while still glaring at Ichigo. "I sympathize with your plight. You never had anyone on your level, in some way you wanted to fix what is honestly a broken system, and you wanted to undo some great mistakes Soul Society made. But if half the stories I've heard about Yhwach are true, I need all the power I can get." Ichigo turned away, fully confident that Aizen was no longer a threat and, if Ryuken told him the truth, was going to die soon anyway. He dispelled his Bankai before doubling over as the influx of power took its toll on him.

 _'Ichigo!'_ Aizen thought in anger, shambling towards the vulnerable hybrid. Fully aware that he'd likely be destroyed just from the presence of Ichigo's power, but no longer caring about his safety. As he neared the hybrid, he saw a brief flash of light from the sky and what seemed like a burning flying to his enemy. Unconsciously, he found enough energy to push Ichigo out of the way of the attack and was impaled by the Reishi blade. Ichigo came to reality soon afterward and saw Aizen with the fading blade buried in his chest.

"Aizen!" Ichigo cried out, subconsciously suppressing his power for the time being, and cradling the man. "What happened!? Why did you do that!?" He demanded, feeling Aizen dying in his arms.

"Not... too... sure. Kind of... regret it now." He coughed out, blood pouring from his wound. "I suppose... I couldn't allow... my greatest achievement... to just die like that." The light faded from Aizen's eyes as he grew weaker. "At least... I finally found... an equal..." He said his last as his body grew limp. Ichigo gently laid his body down and let his aura disintegrate Aizen's body, leaving behind Kyoka Suigetsu and some silver dust. Both of which he quickly collected.

"Goodbye, Aizen." He said as he left the battlefield.

 **(New Abilities)**

 **Heiliger Pfeil Null (Holy Arrow Zero)- Quincy arrow concentrated to the power of a Cero.  
**


	79. Aftermath of Aizen

**A/N: First off, shout out to Dion ComicWiz for the constructive review. I was trying to create a sense that Aizen wanted an equal during some of the earlier chapters since that was hinted at in canon, but I never heard any confirmation or any backstory on Aizen to justify it. Several fights were rushed, that's what happens when I draw a blank and want to move on. That's a personal problem, I focus on one part of the story and don't move on until I get through that part. As for the Arrancar switching sides, they respect power and Ichigo proved more powerful than their last master. Sure they have more too them than that, but that is nature in survival of the fittest. The strong lead, the weak are devoured. Some characters... I just forget about from time to time. Maybe I should keep a list of where everyone is in the story.  
**

 **In other news, new poll! Vote on whether you want more story... or something NSFW.**

Aftermath of Aizen

 **(Yhwach's Throne Room)**

"That damn brat." Yhwach growled, angry at using much of his regained energy to fire an attack capable of killing his target and having victory ripped away from him. "There is no bringing you back to your family, is there? Not when you've perverted the most holy rite of the Quincy." He watched the fight between Ichigo and Aizen, initially unconcerned since Aizen bore some of his Quincy Reishi since the first time the Soul Reaper fought his lost child, until Ichigo used his own Auswahlen. The brat dared to sever his bloodline and declare himself on par with the Quincy emperor! He used his own power over his children to gather enough power to smite the heathen traitor, then Aizen did a most unexpected thing and sacrificed his life. Now Ichigo was the single most dangerous being to his goal and his failed effort has set it back greatly. Jugram soon entered to give the report on the state of the Vandenreich.

"Your majesty, here's the report." He said, bowing to his lord while carrying some singed cloth. "Your children are in mourning that their brothers and sisters lives failed to give you the power necessary to slay their traitorous brother and have vowed to strengthen themselves for the assault." He rose to his feet and made his way to the foot of the throne to present the cloth he carried, the burned remained of a Zero Squad Haori. "The Sternritters that accompanied Ichigo Kurosaki and the others were unable to recover Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki from the constant watch of Ichigo's allies, but they did recover this." Yhwach took the Haori and examined it.

"This belonged to the head of the Royal Guard, Ichibe Hyosube." The emperor said, recognizing the power in the cloth. "It holds the power of the Oken within. Maybe this trip had some worth after all." He mused, now that he had a way into the Royal Palace as soon as that damned seal of Urahara's weakens enough to allow the entire army to escape this prison world of theirs. "Let them know that I am pleased with this accomplishment. They made the best of a failed mission, and I reward worthy contributions to our cause." Jugram bowed again and left the throne room to let his lord sleep.

 **(With the Gotei)**

The assembled captains, lieutenants, Arrancar, and others waited for the final battle to end. For the hybrid to defeat the traitor and bring about another great change to the Gotei. Genryusai himself narrowed his eyes as he recognized the sensation of an Auswahlen in the air, followed not too long after by a powerful Quincy shot that could only belong to Yhwach himself. Ichigo soon appeared before them, with Kyoka Suigetsu and the other Hogyoku in hand.

"Aizen is dead." He said, holding out the blade hilt first to Yamamoto and tossing the sphere to Kisuke. Tessai and Urahara wasted no time taking the Hogyoku and putting it behind a seal until they could properly lock it away. Yamamoto reached out and took Kyoka Suigetsu, examining one of the most deadly Zanpakuto he's seen in recent years. A grimace from Ichigo and a sense of distress from the sword itself gave the old dragon an idea of what happened. He returned the sword to Ichigo and addressed his student and the group.

"This war is now over." He announced loudly. "The remaining Arrancar here are to return to Hueco Mundo, your king will join you in due time after we decided our future actions." The Espada looked to Ichigo, who nodded in confirmation, and prompted the return to the endless desert. Ichigo rose back to his feet while Ulquiorra and Grimmjow appeared by their master's side again.

"Nice job boss." Grimmjow congratulated, aiming to give Ichigo a pat on the back, only to have his hand disintegrate when it got within half a foot of Ichigo's being. "AHHH SHIT! That stings!" He roared as his hand regenerated.

"After absorbing Aizen's soul, my Reiatsu became too strong." The hybrid explained, knowing what that much power in one being does from sheer instinct. "It's taking all my concentration to hold it back this much." Not too long after that, Masaki, Ryuken, Kanae, and Sora appeared, with Masaki jumping toward her son.

"My boy's so strong now!" She cheered, with Isshin catching and holding her back. "I'm so proud of you honey!" She continued, trying to hug her child before slamming an elbow into Isshin's head. "Let me congratulate my little protector!" She roared, before Isshin explained the dangers in getting too close. Meanwhile, Ikkaku was snickering about the 'little protector' comment, which led to Masaki to stomp his head into the ground. And Kenpachi gave no shits, heading over to pat Ichigo on the shoulder.

"Two things." He said, his hand rapidly smoking from the contact. "One, you owe me a fight, and two, I'll show you how to restrain yourself. I'm very familiar with the practice." He then went over to Unohana, who began to heal her husband's hand. While Masaki was beating Ikkaku to near death, Ryuken went over to Ichigo to explain that the four of the empowered humans were in charge of protecting four major structures that protected the real Karakura with the fake Karakura. Ichigo nodded in understanding before offering the dust he gathered from Aizen's body to the senior Quincy.

"That's Still Silver alright." Ryuken confirmed after examining the dust. "Good that you remembered to get it." He said before pouring the material into a vial and pocketing it away.

"Still Silver is a rare mineral that comes from the victims of the 'Holy Selection' that aren't immediately incinerated." Kisuke explained for the rest of the Gotei. "If left alone, it coagulates in the heart and would still kill the victim. Masaki and Kanae would've died if Ryuken and I didn't extract it while they were still comatose."

"And it's the only thing that can render Yhwach powerless for the briefest of instants." Ryuken finished. "However, I am unsure whether this would affect Yhwach or not, but it would most certainly threaten Ichigo. I do have an idea of what to do with this however."

"We will trust you to handle that." Genryusai said, wanting to return to Soul Society so that they could begin the next great changes to the afterlife.

 **(In Soul Society)**

The Senkaimon closed behind the Gotei members while Masaki and the others returned the real Karakura Town back to the world of the Living. Ichigo kept a safe distance from his allies while Gin was in shackles. Before the group left the world of the Living, the rest of Ichigo's allies that invaded Hueco Mundo appeared, sans the Sternritters. Something that Uryu said he would explain at the meeting later. The group didn't take ten steps before Senjumaru appeared in front of Ichigo and instantly stripped, measured, tailored, and redressed Ichigo so quickly that barely anyone could follow what happened.

"What just happened?" The hybrid asked with Ulquiorra getting between his king and the strange woman.

"Osho said we should be down here for when you get back." The seamstress answered, rubbing her skeletal hands. "I prepared a special fabric that could help restrain your power. A mere prototype until I can refine and add more features to it." The hybrid finally took a chance to look over himself to find he was covered in black. A black Haori with a new black form fitting shirt and pants with belt fasteners on his forearms and calves, all of which he could feel were holding back his Reiatsu. "The fabric itself is the seal while undoing one of the fasteners is like opening a valve.

"Huh, neat." He said, getting accustomed to the sense of wearing a seal. "By the way, did you grope my butt?" Ichigo asked, making Senjumaru avert her eyes and blush while smiling.

"Just getting accurate measurements." She muttered, slowly walking away and disappearing before Ichigo could demand answers. Soon after that, Ichibe and Oetsu appeared with the smith holding out his hand and summoning Kyoka Suigetsu to him while the monk stood in front of the hybrid.

"After seeing your Tensa Zangetsu, I had a feeling the fight would end with you absorbing Aizen." Osho explained as Ulquiorra took his place behind his lord and Yamamoto coming up next to his student. "The reasons why we're here is to see how much stronger you would become as a result of that. Senjumaru made that outfit while Oetsu had a theory he wanted to test, and you said you'd return my Haori." The leader of the zero squad looked around, but saw no trace of his cloak. "Where's my Haori?"

"So that was yours?" Uryu asked, having been looking over Ichigo's new outfit since he saw the seamstress display her skill. "Guess it was really important then. Yeah, that's gone." He told them before getting back to his study of his cousin's clothes, completely ignorant of the rising anger of the Captain Commander.

"A Haori, the symbol of strength and accomplishment, reserved for only the most worthy of the ranks of leaders, and you lost it." He calmly stated before raising his cane.

"And then Ichigo blew up, which almost burnt it away completely." The Quincy finished, prompting Genryusai to bash Ichigo's skull in. The resulting shockwave blew Uryu away, left a small crater in the ground, and made a lump grow on Ichigo's head.

"Those aren't just given away casually!" The dragon roared at Ichigo, who backed away from his sensei's anger. "When you return to Hueco Mundo, you find that-"

"It's with the Vandenreich." Uryu interrupted, earning a more infuriated look from both Yamamoto and Ichibe. "The main reason the Sternritter spies came with us was because Yhwach gave them orders to kidnap Yuzu and Karin, which they refused to do. Knowing they couldn't just return empty-handed since Yhwach would kill them, they took the next best thing. The Haori of a Royal Guard member. I'm guessing that it has some special properties?"

"They are made with Oken fibers and properties." Senjumara said, giving a sense of how serious the Quincy situation became. "We must begin preparations. Yhwach has a way to access the Royal Palace."

"That upstart Quincy would still need to get through Yamamoto and Ichigo first." Oetsu called from his place, rubbing his fingers along the body of Kyoka Suigetsu's blade while water dripped from the steel. He moved his away to reveal very small polishing stones on his fingers. "This girl needed a good polish. That bastard Aizen, treating her like a tool." He muttered as he dried off the sword before going to Ichigo. "But now, Yhwach should be more cautious of Ichigo than ever. As well he should be since this happened." He stated while tossing the blade to the hybrid, which transformed mid-flight into the Zanpakuto spirit of the sword. Something that resembled a shimmering female Aizen, as if she was simply a mirage, surprising the whole of the Gotei.

"You have a really spacious inner world Ichigo." She said, getting directly into Ichigo's personal space. "When you infected Aizen, you infected everything, right down to his Zanpakuto." She turned away with a blush. "It hurt at first, it was so rough, but I couldn't help but enjoy it." Ichigo and several other members of the Gotei developed a blush, Gin was snickering while Urahara and Yoruichi planned to milk this for all it was worth, and Isshin was proud that his son could even seduce swords. "Yes, Zangetsu was an amazing lover!" She proudly declared, causing several to face vault. Zangetsu himself appeared next to Kyoka and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Bottom line Ichigo, you absorbed Kyoka Suigetsu's Zanpakuto spirit as well." The Zanpakuto explained. "Meaning you now have the power of one of the strongest Kido type swords. For the time being however, you're going to have to work to gain and master that power." Ichigo nodded in agreement, preferring to earn his strengths by learning them. "You better get ready for the new training partner." _"Meanwhile, I have no idea how Shiraiyuki and Haineko are going to react to this!"_ He said, out loud and mentally to his master, as both spirits returned to Ichigo's inner world with both blades appearing at his hip.

"At least that was addressed." Yamamoto said, already thinking of ways to help train his student in his new blade. "But, there is still more to take care off." He turned to his soldiers. "I call for a captain's meeting, we shall decide the fate of Gin Ichimaru."

 **(Gin's Trial)**

The captains assembled in the meeting hall, with Gin in shackles before them all. The whole trial was a farce and they all knew it. Gin was an ally, but he acted of his own accord. They needed as many strong soldiers as they could get, but they still had to punish Gin for his actions. For the first time since Genryusai took Ichigo in as his disciple, he forbade Ichigo from playing any part in this meeting.

"Gin Ichimaru, you stand accused of treason." Yamamoto called out, moving quickly to avoid a waste of time so they can make preparations for the Quincy. "You've stated your sole mission was to slay Aizen for his actions, but it was all of you own accord. How do you plead?"

"Guilty, Captain Commander." Ichimaru said with a smile on his face. "I did not care how or how much blood I'd need to spill. So long as Aizen died, I would be content." He bowed before the captains and knelt, ready to receive his punishment. "I only ask that you let Rangiku visit me in the Maggot's Nest."

"You jump to conclusions, Ichimaru." The dragon said, making Gin look to Yamamoto in surprise. "You are not sentenced to the Maggot's Nest. You are banished from Soul Society as a whole, to return to the deserts of Hueco Mundo." Gin ground his teeth, about to lash out to the ancient captain before the man continued. "Once there, you are to establish a new squad 16, meant to hunt and regulate the number of dangerous Hollows."

"You want me to be in charge of the Arrancar in Hueco Mundo?" He asked, now more confused than angry. "Why not send Ichigo? He's their king now and they would obey him. More importantly, this seems more like a slap on the wrist than what I expected."

"You've committed some serious crimes while getting close to Aizen." Urahara said, earning nods from some of the more level headed captains. "But Ichigo is still training, now more than ever since he now has new powers to master, and you are a capable warrior. We can't afford to lose any of those." The scientist explained as Gin wondered what that could mean.

"Aizen is dead, what else could..." Gin's eyes opened in shock. "That arrow that killed Aizen! That's what Ichigo meant!"

"'I was going to tell him about an actual threat.'" Toshiro quoted, back from when he and Gin watched Ichigo during his first fight with Aizen. Something he barely heard during the fight. "His name is Yhwach."

"The ancient Quincy emperor that necessitated the creation of the original Gotei." The Head Captain continued. "He has spent the last millennium preparing an army to attack us."

"This actually explains a lot now that I think about it." Gin admitted, rethinking his stance on his punishment. "But why are you creating a squad in Hueco Mundo? More than that, a squad made solely of Arrancar?"

"Tests done by Kurotsuchi revealed that Quincy are actually very vulnerable to Hollow Reishi." Urahara answered. "It's like their main weakness. Hence why we want a squad of Arrancar." Gin thought for a moment before rising back to his feet.

"Very well. I'll become the captain of this squad 16." He said before giving another fox like grin. "But first, there's something I want done."

 **(With Ichigo)**

The hybrid stood in front of the sealed meeting hall, waiting for the other captains to finish. In the short time Ichigo studied under Genryusai, he's been able to pick up on a few things. In this case, he was forbidden from getting involved with Gin's trial despite Yamamoto's insistence that Ichigo watch and learn the burdens of leadership. That meant that they already knew what they would be doing to Gin, that Ichigo might disagree with some aspect of it, and he would argue against it. Whether he made any good points or not was irrelevant, they could now focus on the Quincy threat and everyone wanted to prepare for that. He continued to stand there, until he got a visitor.

"Hey there hero!" He turned to see Rangiku heading towards him. "How's it going? I figured you'd be in there with them."

"Not this time apparently, meaning whatever they're planning is something I might argue against." Ichigo returned, facing the meeting hall again. "He didn't do a lot to help, needing to be as discreet as he could, but he did help with what he could. Besides, if anything bad happened, you'd be sad." He said, reminding both himself and Rangiku of what Gin asked. To Ichigo, that meant securing her happiness, which meant keeping Gin around. He stiffened up when he felt her hug him from behind.

"You've already done so much." She told him, making him question how much he actually did. "You were there when I was depressed that he left Soul Society, you made sure my current captain returned during the Oin incident, you kept Gin alive, you see more to me than my boobs, I was actually okay with the lack of one on one time because you were always so busy between and during the various crises, and I'm closer to Haineko than I've ever been before." He turned to face her again. "I'll admit, for all the teasing and flirting, I wasn't ready to really fall for you... but now..."

"Rangiku." Ichigo said, smiling down to the now blushing lieutenant. The two began leaning in to kiss each other when they were interrupted by a silver fox.

"Well, nice to see you two getting along!" Gin called out happily, shocking the two into separating away from each other and burning with embarrassment. "Well, now that I've had my fun, I figure I should tell you what's going on." He said, losing his smile and becoming more serious than his usual self. "I'm banished to Hueco Mundo to turn your loyal Arrancar into a whole new squad." The announcement surprised the two, Ichigo admitting to himself that he'd probably protest that simply because of the whole 'banished' part. "You'll need to return to Hueco Mundo as well Ichigo. Let the Hollows and Arrancar see their new king. I'll wait till you're ready, I need to see Urahara at the R&D department anyway." He said as he began walking away. He suddenly stopped to wave Ichigo over to him.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ichigo asked as he got closer to Gin, who wrapped an arm around the hybrid and started whispering in his ear.

"I do trust you with her, but remember this." He spoke with a deathly calm tone that promised a slow end. "After Aizen got her hurt, I spent centuries getting into the perfect position to kill him. It may have failed, but you now know how patient and determined I can be. If you hurt her, I don't care how long it will take, I WILL find a way to kill you. Do we have an understanding?" He finished with a predatory smile... which was ruined with a loud crack on his head.

"I'm sure he knows, now stop threatening my boyfriend." Rangiku deadpanned, her sheath resting on the lump that was now on Gin's head.

"Sorry, sorry. Just being a bit protective." Gin apologized, walking away from the two. "Go and be happy, Rangiku." He waved goodbye, flashing the pair a smile before disappearing.

" _Only took a few centuries for him to give me a proper goodbye."_ She thought with a smile as the two leaned against one another again.

"By the way, what was with Toshiro?" Ichigo suddenly asked. "I show up and he was an adult?"

"The true power of his bankai." She answered. "Takes a while to mature like that."

 **(Squad 12: With the Fullbringers, 3 days later)**

"So you managed to find another level to the Fullbring." Ginjo said while Chad was getting a few tests done. "And you didn't come up with a name for it in all this time? Why not 'Full Power' or 'Full Release'?!" He ranted, slowly listing off more names while the other Fullbringers ignored him.

"Ignoring the terrible naming idea, I'm sure you're fine Sado." Jackie said, patting the big guy on the back. "You were already pushing your limits and just went too far too fast. These guys can fix you right up." Chad gave the dark American a smile, Tsukishima and Giriko trying to stop Ginjo from embarrassing himself with the names he was thinking of while Riruka ignored them, when Urahara came back with a clipboard in hand.

"If you still want to give that Fullbring stage a name, I have a suggestion. Forbidden." Kisuke said with no cheer and none of the laid back attitude. "Sado, you burned through at least twenty years of your life with that and actually increased the chance of Soul Suicide upon your mortal death." The rest of the Fullbringers froze in shock while Chad seemed resigned, like he knew that was the case. "I'm not sure if this will be the case with the others, but from now on I never want to hear you using that if you can avoid it Chad."

"Understood." The Fullbringer nodded. "If it's not too much trouble, don't tell the others. Especially Ichigo." He asked, making the captain raise his eyebrow while the others still tried to process the news. "I don't want him to worry about me." There was a long pause before the scientist sighed.

"Fine, but if you use that power again, I'm telling him." He said as he left the group, heading to the basement to continue the Arrancar experiments.

 **(Squad 12 Underground Facility)**

"Mayuri! How's progress?" Urahara called out as he entered the chambers housing the more questionable experiments of squad 12. Most of the squad took to calling it 'Mayuri's Playground' where the usual ethics and morality Urahara imposed on the man were gone. There's some debate among those in the know about it, but he gets away because of one thing. The benefits outweigh the cost.

"I can hate you all I want Urahara, but you always bring the best things!" The modified man said with glee. "The tests showed positive and Ichimaru is ready, he's got what he wanted." He handed the file to his superior, who skimmed through with approval. He figured a merged Hogyoku would be easier to control and sealed it away with its own power. The only thing left was to try and sever the connection to Ichigo, but everyone thought it would be best if it stayed connected to the hybrid.

"Hopefully this can keep Gin's bankai safe from the Vandenreich's medallion as well." Urahara mumbled as he turned back to his lieutenant. "What of Ashido and the twins?" This earned a tired groan from him.

"The three are being kept in stasis until I can figure that puzzle out. He insists they stay together, and I haven't figured out how to give their Zanpakuto soul cleansing properties."

"I remember that particular headache with my modified Quincy bows." The captain agreed, shuddering at that week of sleepless nights. "Any theories?"

"Merging with Asuachi, rewriting the blades at the soul level, figuring out how Kurosaki can eat Hollows and purify them in the process, none of which I really want to test and lose my test subjects." He said, and interrupted when Urahara opened his mouth. "I'm never going to use that damn ball of yours, that's cheating." The scientist turned to his superior, disgust obvious in his glare. "There's no denying that the Hogyoku is indeed a marvelous creation, but as a scientist I cannot tolerate its use or existence. You made the ultimate tool of creation and innovation, but what use is any of that if you just gain the results you want right away? Scientists must embrace the struggle of dead ends and failures, always finding a new way or a new possibility. Even Ichigo Kurosaki, the closest that any of us have seen to a perfect being, still strives to become stronger. Ever growing, ever improving, even if he becomes the most powerful being in existence, he'd still look for a way to improve himself. If the Hogyoku just gives us the end result, then what is the point? Where's the knowledge, or even the discovery? How are you still a scientist if you still use it?" He demanded, leaving Urahara without an answer.

"Different subject then. What have you done with Yammy?" Urahara asked as Mayuri handed him another file.

"Not sure if that Quincy was lucky or one of the best shots ever." He said, holding up a pill the size of a grape. "He severed everything short of being lethal when he carved up that lug's brain. He's still alive and stuck like he was when those three dropped that giant off. He regenerates and now serves as a constant supply of tissue matter, that we've used to make these. Just one pill can increase an Arrancar's strength by ten percent. Would be more, but I think they'd prefer a pill that's easy to swallow."

"And Ichigo can use these to reward the Arrancar loyal to him." Urahara said, already thinking of ways to use them to gain loyalty.

"And I might have some of his Reishi." Mayuri finished, earning a look from the captain. "Just in case there's a few rebels that can be put to better use." Urahara shrugged and began to leave.

"Keep on the Arrancar Zanpakuto Mayuri. That's your top priority. Yamamoto wants that squad ready ASAP." He said as he left.

 **(With Gin and Ichigo)**

"Everything ready?" Ichigo asked his silver haired companion, still bearing his ever present smile in his Arrancar robes with a haori with a 16 on the back. "We've put this trip back to Hueco Mundo off for long enough."

"Patience your majesty." Gin said, putting an emphasis on 'majesty' while knowing Ichigo would hate it. "I'm willing to bet that the Espada have restored ordered and are merely waiting for your return." Ichigo rolled his eyes before opening a Garganta leading into the endless deserts of Hueco Mundo.

"Now, are you sure you can handle this?" Ichigo asked again, for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Gin's answer was to raise his hand and summon a white fox Hollow mask.

"I'm certain I'll fit right in." And with that, the pair jumped into the void of the Precipice World and began the journey to Ichigo's new kingdom.

 **(Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers)**

 _What Happened to Tousen_

The fight was immediately out of Tousen's favor the moment he gained eyesight with his Resurreccion. He kept all of his focus on Grimmjow, which left openings that Komamura and Kensei capitalized on without mercy. Soon, the vengeance fueled man was beaten and restrained by his former friend and former captain while they watched Ichigo destroy Aizen.

 _'My sight... it's fading.'_ Tousen thought as the vision he once enjoyed was fading away again. _'But... I refuse to acknowledge your justice Grimmjow!'_ He glared at the panther, charging a Cero Cornea that he aimed at Grimmjow's head. Without looking back, Grimmjow pointed his elbow at Tousen's head and fired one of his bombs. He intended to cancel out the coming Cero, but he shot it too soon. The wet squelch let Grimmjow know he made a mistake.

"This guy was wanted dead or alive... right?" He asked as the two captains gaped at him and the now headless body.

 _Senjumaru gets a Request_

"Excuse me!" The seamstress heard as she and the other Zero Squad members were getting ready to depart for the Royal Realm. She turned to find Rangiku Matsumoto heading for her.

"Yes? Can I help you?" She asked as the lieutenant caught up to her.

"Yeah, I noticed there's a problem with Ichigo's new outfit." Rangiku said, earning a slight ire from the seamstress as she takes great pride in her craft. The glare directed at the lieutenant was enough to make her realize she needed to hurry up. "It's just that, Ichigo is not single and has a lot of women he needs to keep happy. Which means a certain part needs to..." She trailed off, hoping that the message got across. The blush on Senjumaru indicated that it had.

"Give me a minute." She told the gathered group as she disappeared. Seconds later, they heard Ichigo yelling again. She reappeared with blood dripping from her nose. "There's a zipper now. Have fun." She said, getting a thumb's up from Rangiku, which she returned.

 _Realizing Helplessness_

"This is unacceptable!" One of the judges of the new Central 46 roared. "That boy is becoming far too dangerous!" Before they nearly filled all the seats of the body, but with the Purge of Nobility after the Kasumioji incident, they were back to barely a fifth of their number.

"Stop wasting your breath." One of the sages told him. "There's nothing we can do. We're still under martial law until the Quincy War is over and even after that, Yamamoto has made it clear that the Central 46's power will be severely crippled."

"We are the true authority of Soul Society!" Another sage argued.

"And under the rule of our predecessors, look at how much damage was wrought." Another judge argued. "Most of Ichigo Kurosaki's tenure as a Shinigami was spent undoing the most severe of Soul Society's mistakes."

"The Central 46 is an outdated system that only leads to more problems than it resolves." Another judge said.

"You speak of blasphemy!" Another judge yelled out while another sage stood up.

"No, we speak of change." A majority of the judges and sages stood up with him. "We presented a new idea to the Captain Commander of a new system. Some new councils for the civilians of Soul Society that would render this body moot. And he approved."


	80. King of Hollows

**A/N: And here's the next chapter. You should all know what's coming next. YES! The next three lemons for Other Awakenings. Also, updates may be coming slower than usual. I started writing Fanfictions as practice for** **my own novel that I've put off for a few years since starting Ichigo Awakens. Now, I'm getting back to writing that. I'll let you know when I finish that and when it might be available if you're interested in reading my book. I'll hope you like my writing enough to give it a read.**

King of Hollows

 **(Hueco Mundo)**

Ichigo and Gin soon came out of the Garganta, only a few miles away from the palace of Las Noches this time, and took a moment to survey their surroundings. Despite the curiosity, the only thing of any note was the palace itself. Charred from the Kido spell and broken from all the fighting, it was still a bit of a surprise to see it being reconstructed. The walls seemed to be crawling as building materials moved along with long tendrils of sand assisting in the construction.

"Makes sense that they'd rebuild," Ichigo finally said, "since there doesn't seem like there's much else to do here."

"There really isn't." Gin admitted, now glad that he had his new job. Before they could even take their first step, a mound of sand started to rise until it took the full form of Runuganga. Gin didn't react, only smiling, while Ichigo braced himself to use the ice spell, Hyoga Seiran.

"Ichigo Kurosaki... Master Ichigo." The giant sand Hollow said to the hybrid. "Word has spread that you have slain lord Aizen and claimed the throne. Your castle is still being repaired, but the denizens of Las Noches await your return." He held out his hand in front of the Soul Reapers. "If you'll have me, I'll bring you to the castle." Ichigo was hesitant, having been enemies with the Hollows of Hueco Mundo not too long ago, to take the sand creature up on his offer. Gin climbed onto the hand first before letting the hybrid know of the lack of danger. He wasn't entirely convinced, but it was enough to get on Runuganga's hand but he never once dropped his readiness to use the ice Kido spell. The sand guardian kept his word and within minutes, the Shinigami pair found themselves in front of the gates of Las Noches. A massive blank double door that was as plain as the rest of the outside of the building. The Hollow let Ichigo and Gin down before pushing the doors open, revealing an Arrancar with a bull skull mask with two lines of human skull Arrancar going into the palace.

"Lord Ichigo," The Arrancar said with a bow, "I am Rudborn Chelute. Leader of the Exequias and the guardian of the palace. Your procession is ready." As he said that, the lines of Arrancar faced each other, drew their swords, and made a tunnel for their king. "This will guide you to the inner palace and throne room, where your Espada await." Ichigo looked down the procession that seemed to go on for miles.

"Is it a straight line?" He asked and earning a nod of confirmation from both Rudborn and Gin. "Excellent." Ichigo undid the straps on his ankles, grabbed Gin, and tested the limits of his speed, reaching their destination within seconds. "Starting to get tired of this 'king' stuff." He griped as he redid the straps to contain his power.

"You'll only have to deal with it for so much longer." Gin responded, heading for the staircase so they could ascend to the throne room. "Come on Lord Ichigo, you subjects await!" He said happily, laughing as Ichigo released an irritated growl. They made their way through the palace halls before finally coming upon the throne room. Gin immediately entered and loudly proclaimed Ichigo's arrival. "Arrancar of Las Noches! Your king has arrived!" Ichigo entered the room, seeing the few Arrancar he recognized and many others he did not. The main exceptions were the two standing on both sides of his new throne, Ulquiorra standing on the left and Grimmjow sitting on the right.

 _'There it is. My throne.'_ The word still felt alien to the hybrid as he entered the room and made his way toward the stone chair. As he went, every Arrancar he passed knelt in submission to him. Some seemed more hesitant, but all bowed. Gin stood before the throne before stepping aside, letting Ichigo leap to his seat. He stood before it, brushing his fingers against the arms before sitting down. _'Wow. This chair is very uncomfortable.'_

"The Gotei has come to a decision in regards to Hueco Mundo." Gin called out to the Arrancar. "Your king will now deliver that news." He said before looking to Ichigo and nodding.

"In the not too distant future, an army of Quincy will rise and attack." Ichigo announced, telling the Arrancar of the coming Blood War. "They want to destabilize the balance that allows our worlds to exist, disrupt the flow of souls, and destroy everything. They fear the Hollows because your Reishi is toxic to them, so we believe they will strike here first. Then they will do everything they can to destroy the Soul King, the lynchpin of the balance. To prepare for this, it was deemed that I conquer Hueco Mundo and prepare an army of Arrancar to counteract the Quincy. Thus; you are now members of squad 16, with Gin Ichimaru as your captain and Lord Steward of Las Noches. When I am not here, he is your leader." He waited a moment to see if anyone had any complaints. "Do not be afraid to speak up. Let your voices and concerns be heard."

"Were those three Quincy in the military uniforms part of this new enemy?" Cirucci asked, actually having met the Spyritters.

"They are, but they are also on the edge of betraying their side." Ichigo responded. "Many of the Quincy are under the delusion that there will be anything for them after the fighting is done. They are mistaken, but many are religiously devoted to their leader." Many of the Arrancar groaned, and Ichigo swore he heard someone say 'great, an army of Zommari'.

"What is the current plan of action your majesty?" The one known as Halibel asked. Many looked to him for guidance, Gin nodded before revealing a jar.

"You are all to train yourselves to become stronger." Ichigo declared, standing from his throne. "Strengthen yourselves, strengthen your allies, gather more to our ranks! As of now, you will no longer consume other Hollows. You will refine your abilities, bring others to our side, and I will reward those who succeed with more power." Gin tossed him the jar, which Ichigo caught and brought out a single pill. "These will strengthen any Arrancar that consumes it." He threw it to Dordoni, who caught it. "Show them. Swallow." The former Privarron did so and everyone felt the slight increase in power coming from the Arrancar. "Follow me, and I promise a new era for all." Ichigo said, before displaying the weight of his Reiatsu and his power to them. "And I will protect it."

 **(With the Spyritters)**

The three Sternritters returned to their base of operations safely; not happy with how their mission turned out or with the results of their 'success'. After Ichigo departed from Hueco Mundo to finish the fight with Aizen, Bazz-B and the others stated they had to report to Yhwach and pray that the emperor would be benevolent. They decided to retrieve the Zero Squad Haori that Ichigo had and discarded during his fight with Black, tracing the energy to inside a field of searing black sand. Yhwach was pleased that they returned with something useful, but that was little comfort knowing that they lost over two hundred Quincy in his majesty's attempt to kill Ichigo.

"How successful do you think they'll be?" Candice asked her companions. The loss of soldiers in the Vandenreich was recently being countered by a new recruiting process, other Sternritters were being sent out into the world to gather would-be Quincy to join them. Any that were too weak would still fuel Yhwach's regeneration; and as As Nodt and Gremmy Thoumeaux proved, anyone is fair game to join.

"Who wouldn't want to be one with his majesty?" Bazz-B said, sounding as sincere as he could out of fear that Yhwach was watching them. For their 'reward', Yhwach empowered them further. Sharing more of his soul and had them drink more of his blood. With not only his majesty but the whole of the Sternritters watching, they had to comply.

"Our ranks will swell!" Bambietta returned, trying to match Bazz-B's tone. "My question is, what did his majesty mean by 'Ichigo and Uryu are no longer my children'? It sounds like they severed their bond to him completely."

"Or are too dangerous to try and return to us." Candice finished. "Either way, our mission is to find out what they did and kill them." They nodded, knowing that whatever Ichigo and Uryu did is the only way they were going to get out of this situation alive.

 **(With Yamamoto)**

The head captain was going through the reports of everything that occurred since Aizen's defeat. The progress in research on Hollows and Arrancar, the casualty reports of Hollows rampaging for a single day after Aizen's defeat, the new system that the good members of Central 46 offered, all for the sake of trying to block out what was to come. Being told of his return, seeing the evidence, none of it really prepared him to encounter what he considered the darkest times of his long life. He turned his gaze to the constant reminder he had of his shameful past, a hanging picture of himself in the fires of his Bankai.

" _That thing was a monster that appeared when Soul Society was already a mess,"_ the words he spoke to a young Kyoraku echoed in his mind, _"and messed things up even more. But, it will never appear again."_ "If only that were true." He said, still staring at the picture. Some part of him was telling himself to not fight, that Ichigo was strong enough to battle Yhwach, but he refused to entertain that thought fully. Yhwach was his responsibility, the last fragment of a troubled time he'd need to rectify, and he would rather die before running from that. It would likely end in his death, but he'd never be able to face his students again if he hid behind them.

" _Do you think he'll be able to properly handle it?"_ He heard his Zanpakuto ask him. _"The power and responsibility you are planning to leave to him?"_

"No one else in this world is more worthy my old friend." He responded as he pulled out the latest journal he had on Ichigo's training. "He has plenty of time to prove that."

 **(Hueco Mundo)**

"You ready king?" Grimmjow asked Ichigo, standing across the sand and ready for the next round. After the meeting, he ordered them all to take some personal time to themselves. Get acclimated to the new situation with a new king and Gin as their other leader. One girl in Halibel's group was vocal in her distrust of Ichigo before getting into an argument with the other Fraccion in her group. It ended when Halibel sent them away, telling him they usually fight but so long as Ichigo earns her loyalty then he has theirs.

"Ready Grimmjow." Ichigo responded, unsheathing Kyoka Suigetsu. He closed his eyes, focusing on the lessons Yamamoto had the time to teach him. "Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu." The two dashed at each other, Ichigo to his left and Grimmjow to his. Ichigo circled around the panther, but Grimmjow turned and got ready to block. Ichigo stopped just short of making contact. "How long?"

"After you passed me." The Arrancar answered, making Ichigo growl in frustration.

"Damn it!" He swung the blade and created a massive explosion of sand as he vented. Grimmjow stood and waited as the hybrid took the time to calm down from another failed practice attempt. His teacher made the lesson clear, but putting it into practice was proving to be difficult. After taking Aizen's Zanpakuto for his own, Genryusai explained the three different types of Zanpakuto. Zangetsu was a melee kind, Kyoka Suigetsu was a Kido type, and his own Ryujin Jakka was elemental, and being different types meant different approaches to combat. Melee was about being faster and stronger than your opponent, which was what Ichigo excelled in. Kido was more mental and how to use those abilities, which was why Aizen was so dangerous. Elemental was about control, too little and you are ineffective while too much would cause collateral damage. What Ichigo was doing in his training was going to an entirely different fighting method, one that was less about relying on instinct and instead focusing on thought.

" _You have to maintain the image you want them to see in your mind Ichigo."_ Suigetsu tried to help, reminding him for the fifth time that he needs to maintain the visual for himself for it to work on others. _"Maybe you should take a break."_ She suggested as Ulquiorra came to them.

"Grimmjow, take five!" Ichigo called out, gaining a shrug from the panther as Ichigo went to the bat. "What's the news?"

"The Espada are acclimating well, most of them are planning out their own training schedules with Starrk being the exception." Ulquiorra reported. "It seems he has something he wants to talk to you about. Neliel on the other hand... I'm unsure what she wants exactly, but it involves you. The only other thing is that Loly Aivirnne and Menoly Mallia were planning an assassination. They are currently in the dungeon." Ichigo took a moment to think the matter over.

"I'll go talk to Starrk and Neliel about what they wanted." He decided, remembering that Neliel was the one that watched over his sisters. "As for the other two, who were they exactly?"

"They were Aizen's aides, just some numeros." The Arrancar told his king. "Though, with Loly's devotion, some might think it was more than that."

"I think Orihime was the one that spared them, I'll let her try to talk to them." He grabbed Kyoka Suigetsu and sheathed her. "But for now, I'll talk to Starrk and then to Neliel. Grimmjow! That's enough practice for today!" The hybrid called out to the panther before disappearing in a burst of speed.

 **(Kurosaki House)**

Isshin was now coming home from, hopefully, being done with the Aizen affair. After the Arrancar returned to Hueco Mundo to inform the realm of their new king, the Hollows that hid during Aizen's regime came out of the woodwork. They thought that the Soul Reapers would be too weak to counteract them after the war and tried to take advantage of the situation. The sudden attack caught them off guard and led to an explosive casualty rise until Masaki and himself led the counter attack and pushed them back to the deserts. A part of him probably felt like he overreacted in the fight, but he didn't want to risk the chance of losing his daughters again. He entered the house and was greeted to the delightful scent of Masaki's home cooking and his daughters setting the table. Something normal, something calming, something welcome to come home to. The only physical change was a small alter with Kon's stuffed lion body and some incense burning to the sides of it.

 _'He was good to this family.'_ He thought as he gave silent thanks to the mod soul before joining his family for dinner.

"Dad, I think it's time for Yuzu and I to get Zanpakuto." Karin said as Isshin sat down. Masaki tensed up at the thought of her baby girls fighting more, but still understood the reason why they would think so. Isshin looked over his daughters to get a read on them. Karin seems confident in her stance and Yuzu seemed to support that decision. The captain let out a tired sigh.

"That's for your teachers at Shin'o Academy to decide." He responded as he took a long drink of beer Masaki had ready for him. "But if you really want to prove yourselves, I can get you permission to join the next field exercise on the outskirts of Karakura. What happens there will be up to you and your teachers." He finished, not wanting to abuse his authority as a captain or a noble and make it seem like nepotism was why his daughters succeeded.

 **(?)**

A dark figure stared at the lone image before him, the image of a dark god of death crushing a would be king deity and robbing him of his soul. The scene shifted to two girls, wearing white and waiting patiently for their savior. The figure smiled as he began to plan.

"Soon."

 **(Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers)**

 _The New Government_

"Okay, here's what I'm thinking." A judge of the former C46 said as he and his fellows met with Yamamoto. "Each district will elect a council of five to discuss the happenings in that district. Each district can also elect one to two other representatives for a Rukon Representative house. Each Rukon can have one official to meet with the Great Noble House leaders to discuss the affairs of Soul Society." He finished with a smile, staring pointedly at Yamamoto. "There will also be a chairman overseer of that group. Ideally, you after retirement from military service."

 _'…I wonder if I can fake my death.'_ The ancient dragon thought, knowing how much of a struggle this was going to be to actually work.

 _More Practice_

"You sitting on your throne." Starrk yawned out as he and the other Espada helped Ichigo with his image training with Kyoka Suigetsu. Ichigo would think of the image and they would tell him when they saw it and Gin would offer ideas. "Still looks pretty rough."

"Now you in Bankai. The wings are a bit off though." Ulquiorra said next. Then the other men in the Arrancar gained a huge blush. "Halibel, can you really bend like that?" He asked the female Arrancar before hearing a loud smack and Gin went flying.

"He's not allowed near me during practice anymore." Ichigo said, secretly pocketing the picture of Halibel doing yoga that Gin showed him.

 **A/N: This story is not over! Just slower with the updates! I apparently have to make that clear!**


	81. Damned Return

**A/N: It's that time of year when I do my harvest season job. Long and unforgiving hours and I got Ni No Kuni 2: Revenant Kingdom (Amazing game) so yeah, this was going to take a while. Now, how many chapters do you guys think Hell will take up?**

Damned Return

 **(Las Noches: Starrk's Palace)**

The new king of the Hollows made his way to the palace of the previous Primera, once again wondering what to do with the title of Espada when he had less than ten Arrancar, wondering what was on the mind of the one with the aspect of isolation. He was being led by a silent Exequias through the empty hallways of Starrk's palace, noticing a recurring element throughout Las Noches. The entire palace of Las Noches was gigantic and is populated by so few of anyone, barely more than twenty after the Winter War. Ichigo made a mental note to see if it could be rectified before they stopped in front of a doorway.

"Is this where Coyote Starrk resides?" Ichigo asked his guide, earning a mute nod from the figure. "Thank you. Dismissed." He said, prompting the Exequias to flash away, before knocking on the door. It was soon opened by a young girl Arrancar with a lopsided horned helmet covering her green hair and left eye along with wearing a rather scandalous outfit, given that she looked like a child.

"Lord Ichigo." She greeted with a bow of her head. "I am Lilynette Gingerback, Starrk's Fraccion. Follow me." She walked back into the tower with Ichigo close behind. "I appreciate you coming to speak with him. Starrk's been... he hasn't been himself lately."

"Ulquiorra told me he's usually lazing about or sleeping." Ichigo returned, going off what he was told about the Espada he hadn't met. "My dad said that his conversation with Starrk involved myself and my power. What is the problem he's having?" He asked before they came upon another door, Lilynette turning to the hybrid.

"I may be his other half, but he insists on dealing with this himself." She said, making Ichigo raise an eyebrow at the 'other half' bit. "Starrk and I only ever had each other before Aizen came along, and now you show up and reveal just how unlucky we were in the beginning." Without another word, she disappeared and left Ichigo with only one real choice: meeting with the Arrancar in question. He pushed the doors apart and found Coyote Starrk facing him, sitting on a pile of pillows with his fingers crossed in front of him.

"I can't remember how many times I wished to be weak." He suddenly said, looking to his king. "To no longer be so strong that everything around me simply died. One day, in an effort to escape that isolation, I split myself in two; becoming myself and Lilynette." He stood up and walked to Ichigo. "Not too long after that, Aizen found and approached me, offering the chance I longed for. I served him until the war and you appeared, proving to be like my complete opposite. I was alone because of my power, you had companions despite yours. Answer me this, how could you be so strong and still have companions? Was I just that unfortunate to be a Hollow? Would it have been different if I was a Soul Reaper? Would I have those same friendships that you do if I was a protector?" Ichigo took in everything Starrk said to him, closing in eyes in thought as he pondered the matter.

"It may be that it was your bad luck in being a Hollow." Ichigo admitted, opening his eyes to match Starrk's gaze. "But you also prove that theory wrong with the existence of Lilynette." He held up a hand and generated a large ball of Reishi. "The burden of the mighty has always been controlling their power. The common way is when Shinigami apply seals to ourselves." A random symbol appeared on the ball and it shrank to a quarter of its size. "That was because they've learned how to do so for the purpose of wandering the World of the Living without causing a disturbance." The sphere returned to its normal size before splitting in two, one big and one small. "From what I understand of the Arrancar, you've learned to separate yourselves into parts. However, it also seems that you were the first to do this practice and establish it for future Arrancar." The spheres disappeared as Ichigo refocused on Starrk. "You created something that didn't exist before, did so because you wanted something and found how to get it. You might be the greatest of the Arrancar, finding your own way when the others followed or stayed isolated."

"I certainly never felt great." The coyote returned, averting his gaze from the hybrid. "I hated every single day of that isolation." He soon felt a hand on his shoulder to see something he never saw before with Aizen, a genuinely kind smile.

"You are the only one isolating yourself now." The Hollow king told him. "You have your fellow Arrancar, Gin, so many more friends to make, and most of all, your other half." Ichigo looked to the side, prompting Lilynette to come out of hiding and joining Starrk's side. "So, if it helps, I now appoint you as the 'Protector of Arrancar'. Which means you now have to go and talk with the others." Starrk let out a quick snort of laughter at his king's subtle way of telling him his aspect no longer applied. "And while you're at it, gather more Hollows that might make for good Arrancar. This castle is way too empty!" He shouted as he turned and left, leaving the coyote alone with themselves.

"Come on Starrk!" Lilynette shouted, pulling along her other half. "You heard the king! Time to get to work with our allies!" Starrk let out a tired groan of irritation, trying to disguise the smile he was now wearing.

 **(Urahara Shoten/Squad 15 Barracks: With Isshin)**

"They have been doing well in class." Yamamoto said to Isshin via video communication, who had just told him what his daughters wanted. "But, while I certainly believe that they've had plenty of experience and training, I still disagree with letting them in on the live exercise."

"With all respect sir, I wouldn't have it any other way." Isshin returned to the dragon. "In comparison to their brother, their training has been far easier. Which isn't even taking into consideration the difference in power and ability, which was like comparing a match to a bonfire." He said while thinking back to the years of training he put his kids through. Ichigo was almost half their age when he started and they got started in junior high, all while trying to keep it to a hidden minimum to avoid suspicions. "I'll break the news to them-"

"I didn't say 'no' Isshin." The Head Captain interrupted, earning a confused look from the father. "I simply disagree with the idea. They are still far too young but they do have the potential, and whether I admit it or not, they are Ichigo's ultimate vulnerabilities. I dread to think of what might happen if Yhwach got his hands on them." He said, making Isshin think about reliving his worst nightmare with someone more vile than Aizen.

"So you'll have them participate?" The squad 15 captain asked.

"They'll watch first." Yamamoto answered. "I'm going to ask Gin and Ichigo to gather the weakest combat capable Hollows possible to increase the difficulty of the exercise. Since it's happening in your jurisdiction, I trust your division will be there to contain the matter." Isshin nodded in affirmative of his leader's orders. "Good. Afterward, we can have Yuzu and Karin get their practice in."

 **(Las Noches, Training Grounds: With Ichigo)**

Ichigo found himself in a rare moment of solitude and peace. Gin received the order to gather cannon fodder Hollows for the latest live exercise of the academy students and instead of joining him, like he was asked, Dordoni insisted on doing it instead. Starrk was getting better acquainted with the other Arrancar while Ulquiorra and Grimmjow went out to recruit more Arrancar so the coyote could learn to bond with his allies. Thus, with nothing better to do, Ichigo tried to work on visualization exercises to better utilize Kyoka Suigetsu's Shikai. He sat in a meditative state, trying to create the image in his mind as Reishi gathered and took form in front of him. It was a black feather from his Bankai state, or that was what he was going for. It was the general form but none of the finer details, just a shape with an aura of red around it. He released a sigh of frustration as the Reishi dissipated.

"Trouble, lord Ichigo?" He heard from behind, seeing Halibel with her Fraccion coming toward him. "Difficulty in your training?"

"Unfortunately yes." He said, rising from his seat. "It's just like when I tried to manifest my bow." He activated his Quincy bow, only getting an ethereal cloud of black Reishi shaped like a bow. "I could get by with my power but Kyoka Suigetsu demands finer control, demands that I think more in battle and I've always fought with my instincts. Acting without thought."

"And if you're in a fight, you'll need to focus on your thoughts." Halibel added, understanding the difficulty her liege was facing. "If you would have me, I'll spar with you." She offered, earning a raised eyebrow from Ichigo.

"You are aware of my power, right?" He asked, getting a nod in return. "So why ask?"

"I also know that you are being restricted in the power you can currently access." She said, pointing at the seals on his clothes. "And I've been wanting to fight you myself." She grabbed her hollowed blade and stood ready to fight. "I've heard what others say about you, but I want to see for myself the kind of person you are." Ichigo unsheathed Kyoka Suigetsu and readied himself to fight.

"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu." He whispered as Halibel charged at him. He tried and failed at creating an illusion of him moving one way as the Arrancar intercepted him and tried to slice his side. Ichigo growled in frustration while the blade failed to cut through the clothes Senjumaru made, getting more and more irritated with his failures. _'What am I doing wrong Kyoka!?'_ He roared mentally, dashing away from Halibel and attempting another illusion where he went off to the side.

" _I was hoping you'd recognize it for yourself,"_ She told him as Halibel shot blasts of energy at him, _"but that probably won't happen since you've always pushed yourself."_ The shark charged a Cero in her blade and swung it at her king, which Ichigo cut through with ease.

 _'You've got to be kidding me. I'm trying too hard? That cliché!?'_ He roared angrily as Halibel activated her Resurreccion. _'I actually fell into that!?'_ The dark skinned Arrancar shot a barrage of water droplet bullets that Ichigo either dodged or deflected.

" _You seem to think that Aizen created images out of nothing. That there was never anything when you thought you saw something."_ The Zanpakuto returned as Halibel closed the distance and tried an overhead strike on Ichigo. _"But that was not what he did to make himself so dangerous. It was always misdirection, seeing one thing as another."_

 _'That's what I'm trying do to.'_ Ichigo knocked the massive blade aside and thrust his palm into Halibel, sending her flying back.

" _You forget how much you need to alter. A single feint can end a fight instantly."_ She said before going silent, confident that her wielder could figure out the rest. Faith that wasn't misplaced as Ichigo closed his eyes, focused his mind, and got ready to strike. Halibel raised her blade to her right side to block a swing, only to change and block from a different angle despite Ichigo not moving. Physically at least, in his mind he was readying a new strike to Halibel's shoulder. She blocked, only to see the blade coming for her opposite side and getting cut. She took a step back as she saw Ichigo pull his blade away and into a high stance. Reacting automatically, she prepared for an overhead strike and was rewarded with a cut across her thighs that she only saw at the last second. For her, Ichigo was moving one way one second and another the next.

 _'A single feint can end a fight and a single second is all it takes to change one completely.'_ Ichigo recited one of the many main principles of combat that his teachers drilled into his skull, that the course of a fight can change instantly. The spar continued with Ichigo getting as much practice with his illusions as he felt comfortable with, trying to avoid damaging his partner too much. Halibel was benefiting as well, her reflexes sharpening with every strike. She was able to see the real attack at the last second and successfully block about twenty-five percent of the time. She was about to perform another attack when Ichigo sheathed his blade. "That's enough. Thank you Halibel." He said, freezing her on the spot.

"...Are you sure lord Ichigo?" She asked, surprised with the thanks. Baraggan would toss away lives without care while Aizen would offer his kind words, which were always hollow to the observant. This was the first time the Arrancar heard someone with such power say such words and actually mean them. "I feel we're making progress in this spar so should we not-" Ichigo lightly pushed her and she felt a sense of vertigo from blood loss.

"You're covered in cuts and this is your Resurreccion." He said as the Tres Bestias came to their mistress's side. "I heard your aspect was supposed to be 'sacrifice'. I understand the meaning, but do not make any sacrifice if it can be avoided. You are not my pawns, you are my comrades." He looked to the amazon of the Fraccion. "Get her to Roka. It's late for me." And with that, he left to go to his bedchambers.

 **(Karakura Town: With Chad)**

Night fell upon the city as the peace following Aizen's defeat continued to reign. The knowledge of the coming war with the Quincy did put an edge on everyone, but for now they all took what they could get. Chad had finished doing what Kisuke referred to as 'Spirit Rehabilitation' to try to recover from his use of Diablo Gigante and was now walking home with Jackie. Ever since his fight with Yammy, she's been spending more time with him and helping as she could. The two were sparring earlier and are now ending the day.

"How soon before you think you'll be back to a hundred percent?" She asked as they made their way through town, enjoying the rare silence of the city since Isshin gave his squad some leave time. "Think you'll be ready in time for the Quincy?" Sado brought his fist up and looked at it, feeling the power inside his being.

"I'm not sure I'll actually fully recover, but I will be back in fighting shape before they attack." He said, sounding confident though he might've been trying to convince himself that he'll be fine. The setback was such that he could only use his Giant's Right and Devil's Left, not his Doble Brazos and he couldn't even consider his max. "I'm just glad that the fighting is over for now." He said just before sensing a familiar presence. _'Wait... do I know this Reiatsu?'_ He thought before Jackie pushed him away as something slammed down between them.

"I found you~." It sang in an all too familiar tone, one Chad swore to remember as he beat the owner to near death before Ichigo sent it to Hell. "Now, time for some payback." Jackie appeared by Chad's side and helped him up.

"Old friend?" She asked as they looked at the figure. He was rather large with long protrusions on his forearms that Chad knew held wings with small lengths of chains hanging off his arms. He wore a big black cloak that concealed his body and had white gloves and boots with a light bulb shaped mask that was expressionless and split between white and gray.

"One that should be in Hell." Chad said, immediately activating his Fullbring. His shield didn't manifest, but he would make due. Jackie quickly joined Chad in going to her max level and getting herself covered in filth. "How did you get out?" He demanded of the returned Shrieker.

"That's my little secret." He said, jumping at the Fullbringers. The two dodged using Bringer Light, Chad was charging an El Directo while Jackie started attacking as hard and as fast as she could. The grunts of Shrieker echoed through the air as he withstood each attack until she kicked him upward and into the clear for Chad. He was about to fire the energy blast when he saw something come out of Shrieker's mouth. Chad recognized the tongue and looked to see him and Jackie surrounded by the little monsters Shrieker always had.

"Jackie run!" Chad cried out as a high pitched noise rang out, after the imps started spraying the explosive leeches. The two barely managed to escape the explosions and get to the air, where Shrieker was waiting for Chad. The sinner immediately started punching Chad, throwing him back to the ground, before holding out his arms and firing a barrage of explosive bullets at him.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Shrieker cried out, wanting to taste sweet revenge as much as possible but not risk too much exposure. "Feel my suffering!" He yelled as Jackie blindsided him with an ax kick to his head, stunning the man as she delivered another kick and sent him flying down. "That bitch!" He growled as he examined his cloak, making sure he was still covered. "I'll take my time with her next." He turned and received a hard punch to his mask, sending him flying and almost breaking it.

"That did hurt, but I went through worse." Chad said, panting heavily due to all the explosions he withstood. He was burned and bleeding, but he refused to drop. Shrieker rose back up and felt his mask, grunting in annoyance.

"Damn it! Guess that's it for now." A ring of blue fire appeared behind him as he slowly sank into it. "You won't be so lucky next time. I'll come back from Hell as many times as I need. Until I finally-" Jackie interrupted him with a kick to his side, knocking him away from the portal, before she jumped away from it out of fear. Chad took the chance to dash to Shrieker and grab him by the mask, guessing that it had some importance to the sinner's presence out of Hell.

"You are going back to Hell." Chad promised, strengthening his grip until the mask shattered. "The way you deserve." The visible eye looked at the Fullbringer in fear as Chad lifted and threw him into the air. The Gates of Hell soon appeared and opened, chained wrapping around Shrieker as a massive blade stabbed into him again, the cries of the damned falling on deaf ears all the while. Jackie used her Clean Boots to remove the filth before going to Chad's side, just as he collapsed. Meanwhile, on a rooftop overseeing the pair, Isshin took full measure of the situation.

"We're never gonna catch a break are we?"

 **(Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers)**

 _Halibel's Opinion_

"So lady Halibel, what do you think of our new king?" Apacci asked her mistress as they helped her along.

"I want his children." She said almost instantly, shocking her three subordinates.

"That must've been a rough fight, she's not thinking clearly." Mila Rose followed, not believing what she just heard.

"I've never felt this hot before." The water Arrancar said, prompting both Mila and Apacci to pick her up and rush to Roka, certain their leader was delirious from blood loss, with Sung-Sun by herself.

"I didn't think a shark could get so thirsty."

 _Mayuri's Progress_

"What are these readings?" Urahara asked as he went to his lieutenant to help analyze something new popping up in the Living World, only to find Mayuri buried under crumpled balls of paper. "Are... are you okay Mayuri?"

"Other than another dead end with the Arrancar experiments... peachy." The psychotic scientist grumbled out. He then screamed in frustration and burst out of the pile. "So close and it was just another dead end! At this point, I'm tempted to clone their missing parts and surgically implant them!"

"Odd way to make a Hollow whole." Urahara returned, forgetting about his unknown scans. "Did you try it?"

"NO! BECAUSE IT'S RIDICULOUS!"

"...Wanna try anyway?"

"Yes, actually." Kurotsuchi said, calming down immediately. "I could use the distraction."


	82. Falling Inside the Black

Falling Inside the Black

 **(Squad 15/Urahara Shoten: Captains Meeting)**

"All evidence indicates that something is very wrong with Hell." Isshin finished, telling most of his colleagues about the encounter with a Sinner, or Togabito. The only captain not in attendance was Gin Ichimaru, because they still didn't set up the video communications system in Hueco Mundo. "The soul was formerly the Hollow Shrieker, who was a serial killer in life. Unfortunately, we were unable to capture him for questioning before he was returned to Hell."

"This is indeed grave news." Yamamoto said, sounding quite tired with each disaster that has appeared during the year. "And the first time that a Togabito managed to escape his bonds and make his way to the world of the Living." He gave a pause to think about the next course of action the Gotei should take while the rest of the captains continued to talk.

"Shrieker was a weak Hollow on his own, but clever with his abilities and minions." Urahara said, having more info on the being in question since Ichigo and the others did talk to him about any of their fights with any Hollows before heading for Soul Society. "From the sounds of it he may have gained an 80 percent increase in power, from a rough estimate guess, on top of an enhancement of his base abilities. Whoever is really pulling these strings is dangerous."

"You suspect that there are more?" Ukitake asked, hoping that the worst was less severe than it likely would be.

"I said Shrieker was clever with his own powers. I never said he was smart enough to get out of Hell on his own." Kisuke returned immediately. "I volunteer to go to the world of the Living to lead an investigation into what's going on." The offer brought Yamamoto back from his thoughts as he registered what Kisuke said.

"Should the need arise, you will be given the means to safely infiltrate Hell and return." He said, giving his blessing on the plan. "And above all else, Ichigo is to be kept in the dark about this." Everyone looked to the Commander, teetering between surprised and understanding. "That fool disciple of mine would insist on shouldering the mission by himself and I think we can all agree that he deserves a break." All the captains in attendance nodded in agreement, that they shouldn't rely on Ichigo to handle all their problems. "Unfortunately, despite my better judgment, this means that the live exercise will have to continue."

"What!?" Isshin shouted in anger. "No. It has to be canceled. It can't happen and I need to step up patrols to-" He would've continued if Genryusai didn't slam his cane down.

"They have to continue because if we don't, Ichigo is sure to find out that something is wrong." The dragon began to explain. "I already sent the order for him to gather Hollows to use in the exercise and if he cares about his sisters as much as we know he does, than he'd be there watching over them. The best thing we can do now is increase the security. Captain Soi-Fon, I want you to join Urahara and ready for anything."

"Understood." The two captains said with a nod.

"Dismissed! And pray that this is nothing." Yamamoto said as the monitor died out, leaving Isshin alone in the room.

"It's never nothing." He said regretfully as he prepared for tomorrow.

 **(With Ichigo: Hueco Mundo)**

"And there." The king said, finishing a note that told his concubines to try to strengthen themselves. Loly and Menoly were currently still asleep, clinging to each other for comfort after Ichigo left the bed. He stretched himself as he made his way out of the royal bedchambers and out to the commons area of Las Noches. He appeared at the edge of where Gin was, with a set of ten cages no bigger than a building and holding the chosen cannon fodder. "Is this all of them?" He asked as reached Gin's side.

"Yes, I thought ten would be enough for the students." The silver haired man said as they examined the various Hollows, all of which were slamming against the cages and trying to escape. "I'm actually concerned that they might be too weak. Then again, I may not be the best comparison to academy students."

"This is for real combat experience and practice, not pitting them against a Menos." Ichigo said as Grimmjow and Ulquiorrra appeared. "Hey you two. How did it go?" Ulquiorra bowed respectfully while Grimmjow scoffed.

"Bastards went into hiding in the Menos Forest during your attack on Las Noches." The panther growled, annoyed at the cowardice of many of his kind. "They're too scared to even try to join and risk displeasing you. Like you'd turn them into a Hollow smoothie or something."

"And my Vasto Lorde brothers had long since scattered to the distant corners of Hueco Mundo." Ulquiorra said, having gone to search for his family born from the darkness. "One night was not enough to search for them." Ichigo let out a sigh, expecting as much since Hueco Mundo was an endless desert.

 _'I wonder if I can get squad 12 to make a massive spirit beacon above Las Noches.'_ He wondered, thinking it would make attracting Arrancar potentials so much easier. "Well, might as well get these guys to the practice site." Ichigo then flicked his wrist, creating a Garganta, while Grimmjow and Ulquiorra wordlessly began to carry the cages with them. "Wait, you're coming with me?" He asked, surprised by the two.

"More for your sisters." Ulquiorra answered as they continued, dragging the cages along with heavy chains. "I shudder to think of what would happen if they were hurt and you acted."

"You don't use a Gran Rey Cero to destroy an ant," Grimmjow chimed in, "why should you fight these runts?" The trio entered the world of the Living, quickly sensing where the training exercise was being held. They soon flashed to the site, outside of the city limits, just as the instructor had finished telling the students what to expect. Yuzu and Karin standing with Isshin, Kisuke, Soi-Fon and most of the officers of squad 15, pouting but paying very close attention.

"Recently, however, the Captain Commander and Headmaster of Shin'o Academy decided to up the difficulty of this course. Instead of dummy Hollows, you will fighting the real things." Grimmjow and Ulquiorra chose that moment to toss the cages toward the students and shoot several Balas to free the Hollows. The air was filled with the cries of hungry Hollows as the instructor and class turned to the beasts. "Good luck." He said, prompting the braver students to charge forward. Everyone watched in mild interest as the students fought the Hollows, half of which were soon exorcised while the other half were proving more durable.

 _'I can't even remember when I had trouble with those Hollows, let alone when Yuzu did.'_ Ichigo thought as he remembered how far he came from that timid child he was. He was brought out of his thoughts by a sudden gust of wind, acting like a pulse that echoed throughout the area. The hybrid looked to where the wind came from along with Ulquiorra. A quick glance conveyed the message between the two with Uryu and Soi-Fon coming up to join them. They turned to Grimmjow who gave a dismissive wave of his hand, all but saying that he'd keep an eye on the twins. With that, the group departed to search for any clues.

 **(Karakura Town: Hours later)**

 _'The day is almost over and we still haven't found anything.'_ Ichigo thought to himself, still remaining cautious as experience made him wiser. _'Something is out there... but where?'_ It wasn't too long before Uryu appeared at his side. "Any luck Uryu?" He asked as his cousin gave him a stern look.

"Ichigo, return to Soul Society." He ordered, exercising what authority he had over Ichigo since he was now a lieutenant while Ichigo was the 4th seat of squad 1. "Yamamoto contacted us recently, ordering your return." Ulquiorra soon joined them as Ichigo checked his phone, finding that Yamamoto was indeed demanding his return. All of which was setting off alarms in Ichigo's head because never once was he summoned so urgently.

"Uryu what's happening?" The hybrid demanded, not even looking at Uryu or Ulquiorra. The latter of whom had his attention elsewhere. "Something like this has never happened before. What did I miss?" He demanded, now glaring at the Quincy. "What is going on?" Ichigo growled, seeing the strain of keeping secrets in Uryu's eyes.

"Kurosaki, you will follow the Head Captain's orders." Soi-Fon sternly said while Uryu tried the calmer method.

"Ichigo-" He started, before Ulquiorra interrupted.

"Attackers incoming." He said ever so stoically. The trio turned to see three black cloaked figures with masks flying toward them. One was so rotund it was like a ball with hands and feet, another was a giant of a man with thick hulking arms, the last seemed like a normal figure. That one dashed ahead of the other figures and when he got close, four tendrils burst from his back and consumed the Quincy. Before Ichigo could react, Ulquiorra cut the tendrils off of the figure and kicked him away. The other two, larger guys, were closing in as Ulquiorra shot them point blank with a Cero. The pair were pushed back a good twenty meters, before the round guy absorbed the energy.

"Mmm, minty." The figure said with a slimy hiss to his voice. "You missed the target." He turned to the figure that had the tendrils, now holding a tiny Uryu doll. "You only had the one shot."

"Then we'll move to plan B, as intended." The man holding the doll said as he punched the Uryu doll, knocking Uryu's own head back. "Personally, I want my revenge!" He began crushing the doll, earning pained screams out of the Quincy and prompting Ichigo to act, only to get intercepted by the giant figure. Ulquiorra kicked the giant aside while the fat one shot a barrage of pink energy bullets, prompting the duo to dodge.

"These guys are the source of the disturbance." Ulquiorra said to Ichigo, as they weaved around the onslaught. "But apparently, there's another group that's attacking the training site." The hybrid's eyes widened as he understood what that meant. "Go. We've got this." He said, unsheathing his sword going on the offensive. Ichigo disappeared in a flash with Soi-Fon chasing him while Ulquiorra used his Sonido to get in front of the one crushing Uryu. "Hello, Szayelapporo." The returned Arrancar stopped in shock at Ulquiorra's sudden appearance and recognition of a former ally. Before he could do anything else, a beam of light sliced through his hands and made him drop the doll. As it fell, Uryu shot out and recovered his voodoo self while the other two tried to follow Ichigo before Ulquiorra blocked their path. "Enclose, Murcielago." He said, transforming into his Resurreccion.

"You annoying little ants!" The fat guy growled as light exploded behind them, revealing Uryu in his Vollstandig. "Go ahead, that won't help." He said, giggling with confidence while Szayelapporo was shaking in fear.

"No... no not again!" He screamed in a panic, remembering every feather that tore him to shreds. "NO!" He turned and ran for his life, heading straight for Ulquiorra.

"Aim for the mask!" Uryu called out as he gathered more Reishi for his wings. Ulquiorra immediately shot a Bala directly to Szayel's mask, revealing the terrified Arrancar.

"No. No no. NO! NO PLEASE!" He begged as chains wrapped around him as the Gates of Hell appeared, sucking the former Espada back into it's grasp. "NO~!" He cried as he was stabbed with a giant blade and disintegrated while the Gates faded just as quickly as they appeared.

"Fascinating." Ulquiorra said as the sight ended, turning back to their opponents. "So, just destroy the mask and they go to Hell?" He held up a finger as he charged a Cero. "Seems simple enough." The second he was about to fire the Cero, the fat guy got in front of the blast. Remembering how this guy absorb his Cero once already, he quickly flashed between him and the larger guy, blasting him in the face.

"You bastard!" The fat guy howled, intending to pound Ulquiorra's skull in when he saw Reishi feathers coming at him. The first round he quickly absorbed despite the massive barrage. "As much as I enjoy your Reishi-" he said as Uryu sent another volley, this time spinning around him like a ball. "This isn't going to work!" He laughed mockingly, soon absorbing all of the Reishi into himself. "You really aren't that bright are you? You've seen me absorb Reishi attacks with ease and you just keep throwing them at me like a crazy person!" He said, all while his cloak was falling apart to reveal a horrendously obese man with armor covering his upper body. "Wait... WHAT!?" The sinner screamed in terror as his protection from Hell fell away. He desperately tried to cover himself with anything he could, but Hell had found him.

"You shouldn't have sent your friend from the other day." Uryu said, adjusting his glasses. "Fighting him gave us the important detail of your clothes protecting you from the damnation you flee from." Chains quickly wrapped around the fat man, dragging him back to perdition despite his best efforts. "And I'd rather not have to deal with you again, so just to be sure." The Quincy spoke as thousands of small scratches erupted from the blob's body with Reishi pouring out from each. "I'll be taking all of your Reishi." He said calmly as the Togabito's body slowly withered away to a shriveled husk, screaming in terror the whole way until he made contact with the giant blade.

 _'Seems he has gotten stronger.'_ Ulquiorra thought, watching the Quincy finish his fight. _'Ichigo and Grimmjow seems to be handling that situation back there.'_ His thoughts were interrupted by the hulking brute punching down at him. The result created a heavy shockwave that forced Ulquiorra to use both hands to block the attack. _'But I shouldn't keep my lord waiting.'_ "I am the right hand of the King of Hollows." The Arrancar said, pushing the brute back with a flap of his wings. "I can't bother myself with trash like you for much longer."

"You trash!" The figure spoke in a broken way with a throaty growl. "I'll crush you!" He flashed in front of the bat, fully intent on using his massive strength to pound him into the ground. Ulquiorra, taking full advantage of his small size and great speed, slipped inside of the behemoth's guard as he punched the ground. Jumping to avoid the earthquake shock, he flattened his hand and speared it through the monster's chest. Ulquiorra frowned when the Togabito clenched up and kept his arm stuck inside the guy. "Now you die!" The Togabito yelled in victory, wrapping his arms and crushing Ulquiorra.

"I will not die." The bat said, tearing his arm free while losing a majority of it inside the Sinner's chest, pointing the bleeding and healing stump directly in from of the mask. "I will not fail my king. Cero." He said while charging the blast in his restored palm. The Sinner barely had the chance to flee before his head was destroyed, along with his entire body. The only sinner to be blasted back to Hell and silent while it happened. Fully healed, Ulquiorra turned to Uryu. "You need to explain a few things."

 **(Back with Ichigo)**

The hybrid returned to the training grounds with all haste, finding four more cloaked figures fighting his father and Grimmjow, with the everyone else being located behind Orihime's barriers as Kisuke was gathering data. In his own Resurreccion, the panther was able to hold off the two he was fighting; a figure with a long mask while the other wielded a large, black, three pronged glaive. Isshin was in his shikai, fending off another fire user and a figure with tentacles. Before he charged forward, Soi-Fon soon appeared by Ichigo's side.

"Before you go, here's what you need to know." She said, knowing that getting Ichigo to leave was impossible now. "They are denizens from Hell and their clothes are the only thing keeping them here." Ichigo merely nodded in understanding before dashing forward. As he was, Grimmjow was caught in a deadlock with the glaive user while the taller figure was closing in behind him and ready to cut the panther down before he could overpower his opponent. Wordlessly Ichigo shot two Bala at the Sinners, forcing them to dodge with the Glaive user having to let go of his weapon. He tried to grab onto the cord that was attached to it but Grimmjow already had it in his grasp, slamming the blade into the taller figure's head and shattering a glass tank to reveal the two skulls of Aaronierro, and thrusting the handle into the stomach of the other. Now with only one opponent, Grimmjow bore a savage grin as he grabbed the figure by the throat and began mercilessly beating him.

 _'It was probably more fair when he was outnumbered.'_ Ichigo thought as he continued toward his father, not even sparing a glance as the Gates of Hell opened to pull the two skulls back into its depths and not noticing the figure that came out of them. Ichigo flew toward his father, grabbing the pyromancer by the face and throwing him into the ground to gain some distance away from the two.

"Damn it!" The figure growled as he charged at Ichigo with jets of flames pouring from his hands. Ichigo unsheathed Kyoka Suigetsu and blocked the attacks. "If we can't get your sisters, I'll just drag you to Hell with me!" He roared, opening a hole behind Ichigo and desperately charging forward. The tentacle figure witnessed this and went to assist his ally, only to get intercepted by a figure in white with a black sword.

"Who are you!?" He demanded while Isshin threw a Getsuga Tensho at him. He barely dodged while Ichigo avoided his own adversary, letting him dive back into Hell. A portal of flames appeared next to the tentacled man with the same pyromancer inside.

"Gunjo, we're leaving to regroup." The man said quickly, making the now named Gunjo hesitate before following his master. Ichigo glared at the portal of Hell when the white man to came to his side.

"As much as I like seeing those people not get their way, I felt a little useless." He said, moving his black head cloth to reveal more of his face. "But this won't be the last you'll see of-" He was cut off when Ichigo slammed the hilt of Kyoka Suigetsu into his chest. The sudden strike knocked the air out of him and left his ears ringing, seeing the Zanpakuto pulsate before everything went dark.

 **(Squad 15 Barracks)**

The squad put the man in white and the man with the glaive in a pair of holding cells, specifically one that could cancel out the pull of Hell, with Urahara and Soi-Fon ready to interrogate them. Isshin was getting ready to send the class, and his daughters, back to Soul Society for their own safety since the figures explicitly targeted them. Ichigo, meanwhile, was having a disagreement with Yamamoto.

"Something is going on that suggests that something is extremely wrong in Hell, the harshest place anyone can go to, with people that were targeting my sisters... and you want me to return to Soul Society?" He asked, not happy about being sidelined after everything else he managed to accomplish.

"Arrogance is the ultimate failing of any warrior Ichigo." The dragon returned to his student. "I believed you would have learned that when you struck down Aizen. You have enough burdens on your shoulders for now my student." He said, adopting a gentler tone. "For now, let's return our focus on your lessons. The situation in Hell will be handled, you have my word. I expect you back soon." The feed cut off, leaving Ichigo with his thoughts and Grimmjow.

"So, does this mean you want us to return to Hueco Mundo?" The panther asked, not seeing much point in hanging around if the situation was already handled.

"You might as well." Ichigo conceded, ready to open a Garganta to Soul Society, when glittering dust flowed into the room and descended upon the pair. Soon their minds were filled with Ulquiorra's memories of the interrogation Kisuke and Soi-Fon held with the pair. The man wearing white was called Kokuto and was open with everything while the other man refused to talk, aside from demanding Kokuto's silence. He explained that the cloaked figures were a radical and desperate group that found a way to sneak out of Hell and plan to use Ichigo to destroy the Gates of Hell and, most importantly, that they would never stop. "We really need to get Yuzu and Karin able to protect themselves." Ichigo groaned, getting annoyed at how everyone seemed to target them to get to him.

"So what's the plan?" Grimmjow asked, sensing his king's agitation. "Ignore it or do something stupid?" Ichigo thought about it, pacing about the room. On one hand, he's driven by the need to protect his sisters and stopping a new threat from destroying the world... again. On the another, there were other entirely capable Soul Reapers that could take care of the issue instead of him. Instead of answering, Ichigo flashed out of the building and started walking in the hope that it might clear his head. He didn't even take ten steps before he was surrounded by Onmitsukido members in hiding.

 _'What do I do?'_ He wondered as he made his walk, loosening his limiters and increasing his power. _'I've never really tested how strong I became and Hell seems like a perfect place to cut loose, but I wouldn't be denied going there without good reason.'_ He then thought about that Kokuto fellow that explained the aim of using him as a way of opening a way to get out of Hell. He took a deep breath and made his decision, one he was sure he'd be regretting later on. The stealth force, the entire city, had only a second to notice the falling purple cherry blossoms before blacking out and Ichigo flashed back to the Barracks.

 **(Holding Cells)**

Kokuto was lounging in his prison cell, internally debating how it ranked against Hell itself, when he noticed Soul Reapers dropping like flies. The man known as Kisuke had only a moment to groan out Ichigo's name before collapsing. Kokuto himself barely had a few seconds to think before Ichigo appeared before him and opening the cell.

"I'd say thanks, but I doubt this was out of your generosity." Kokuto said, slowly getting up before Ichigo grabbed his collar and yanked him out before slamming him against the wall.

"Do you know where those radicals went?" Ichigo demanded, glaring at Kokuto in his unhidden eye. The Sinner himself raised his hands in a placating gesture, hoping to calm the hybrid down.

"Easy there." He said, Ichigo not letting up even a little. "Yes, I know where in Hell they went. If you really want, I can guide you there myself. I told your friends that I'm not keen on letting those cloaked bastards get their way either." Ichigo finally let go, but continued to glare at the man.

"You're a Sinner condemned to Hell. Why are you choosing to help us?" The hybrid asked, still maintaining his caution.

"It's more that you're helping me." The prisoner returned. "Honestly, I hate those cloaked idiots and really want to see them beaten. The only solace we know is the pain and death of other Sinners."

"No one is sent to Hell without deserving it. What did you do?"

"I admit that I did some pretty nasty things, enough to damn me to Hell, but in order to protect what's important you'll need to stain your soul."Ichigo thought back to a similar lesson Yamamoto tried to teach him when he asked about Hell. "Like I said, I'll show you the way to them, but be warned. Hell's very air is toxic and will decay your very soul, to say nothing of the Kushanada that will hunt you down and attempt to trap you there as well."

"I'm not afraid." Ichigo said, tearing open the other cell and grabbing the cloaked figure by the face. "Now come on." The sounds of cracking and shattering soon rang as the mask broke in Ichigo's grasp. The next instant, Ichigo grabbed onto one of Kokuto's chains as the Gates of Hell appeared and began to suck the glaive Togabito back to his damnation with him screaming in terror.

"Are you insane!?" Kokuto cried out as they were being sucked in with the Sinner. As they neared the blade of the Kushanada, Ichigo pulled himself onto the chest of his victim before kicking off of him, landing on the spine of the blade, and dashing the rest of the way into Perdition. Ichigo sped passed the massive muscled, skeletal beings and toward a landscape of white blocks with a pathway of blue. "I could have opened a much safer pathway you know!"

"Yeah, yeah, we're here aren't we?" Ichigo said, brushing off his companion's protests and ignoring the voices in his mind.

 _Liar..._

 _Murderer..._

 _Do not trust..._

 _Sinner..._

 **(Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers)**

 _Damage Assessment_

"...another 32 have broken bones from the sudden falls, and finally Ichigo ran off with the Sinners and is now in Hell." Urahara reports to the stone faced Yamamoto, whose expression did not change the entire time. "On one hand, it's impressive he managed a city wide Hakufuku spell... so... kudos to him?" Genryusai stayed silent, making the scientist more and more uncomfortable. Meanwhile in Yamamoto's head...

 _'I'm going to kill that damn disciple of mine.'_ Was the only thought he had.

 _Checking back with Mayuri_

The deranged lieutenant of squad 12 was banging his head against the desk as Urahara came in.

"Disappointed that the 'stupid experiment' was the one that worked?"

"No... disappointed that I can't dissect that Togabito." He groaned. "Hell will still remain near impossible to navigate and travel."

"Why would anyone want to go?" Urahara asked before coming to the obvious answer. "You want to research Hell, don't ya?" He only got a nod, prompting him to bash his head against the wall.

 **A/N: This has been hard to justify. The only way to ensure it did happen was to have Ichigo do something he wouldn't do unless he wanted to make a poor decision. But, I really wanted to do the Hell Verse movie. Now, I made two points of foreshadowing. Let's see if you know where they are. Yes Ichigo will get and keep the Hell Powers but, like his Bankai, they will be used sparingly.**

 **As for the fights... against the movie Sinners. Uryu's Vollstandig feathers are each a Seele Schneider, which he used to defeat that fatty Taikon. Garogai, the big guy Ulquiorra killed was beaten by Renji. That's all that needs to be said there.**


	83. Ichigo's Inferno

Ichigo's Inferno

 **(Flash Back: Not long after Ichigo was inducted into Squad 1)**

"That's enough!" Yamamoto declared loudly, Ichigo panting from exhaustion with almost half of squad 1 laid beaten around him. "Take them to squad 4 for recovery. Ichigo, with me." The remaining squad members obeyed the Head Captain's orders as Ichigo joined his teacher, moving to Zanjutsu practice while still weighted down with his Hakuda kido weights. Yamamoto tossed him a weighted training sword and gave the next exercise. "A thousand swings of each kind. Go." Ichigo got into the ready stance and began to swing the blade, over and over.

"Hey, Yama-Sensei?" Ichigo said after ten minutes of silence, his swings never stopping. "I've been wondering something. In the time I've been a Soul Reaper, I've only seen the Gates of Hell once for a Hollow. I know the Zanpakuto is supposed to purify the soul of its crimes as a Hollow, but how does it determine one for Hell?"

"It doesn't." Yamamoto answered. "The Zanpakuto is the catalyst that guides lost souls, setting them on the right path or severing their bonds to the World of the Living. Souls that are filled with good intentions or innocence are granted passage to Soul Society and eventual reincarnation, while souls filled with hate and spite are sent to Hell."

"I thought it was the actions of the Living that determined their ultimate fate in the afterlife." Ichigo said, slightly pausing in his swings before righting himself.

"And those actions are determined by the intent of the person doing them." The dragon returned, continuing to teach his eventual successor. "Let me give you four people, all of whom have killed. One had slain thousands, threw away hundreds of innocent lives, all out of the desire to bring peace to his world. The second has killed many people as well with the desire of fixing a broken system, but lost his way somewhere down that road. The third has dedicated almost his entire life to the sole purpose of killing someone, someone that is a great threat to all he cares about. The fourth has just as much blood on his hands as the first, but only does so for his own sake." Ichigo stopped swinging as he turned to his master.

"Yourself, Aizen, me, and Yhwach." Yamamoto nodded as Ichigo accurately guessed who he was referring to, waiting for Ichigo to continue on what he started. "You killed many in the war with the Quincy out of the need to protect all existence from being destroyed. Aizen toyed and played with lives to gain the ability to replace the Soul King out of the belief that he could do a better job. I am training for the main purpose of killing Yhwach and prevent the destruction he'd attempt to cause. Yhwach only cares about himself, that's the ultimate difference."

"Precisely." Yamamoto said with approval, gesturing for Ichigo to continue his swings. As he did that, the ancient captain continued. "Our actions define us, but our intent can reveal our true character. Make no mistake Ichigo, everyone in Hell deserves their place there."

 **(Hell: 1** **st** **Level)**

 _'Every breath burns!'_ Ichigo mentally roared as the two fell toward the platforms below. The first level gave Ichigo the idea of what he was in for as the pair would descend into the lower levels. The air was nigh impossible to tolerate the necessary act of breathing, feeling so thin of the needed oxygen but thick with heat and decay. Even with all of his power and regenerative ability, Ichigo felt like he was suffocating and that vulnerability reminded him too much of when Black poisoned him. In that moment Ichigo realized just how brutal Hell would be, and that it would only get worse. The two landed on a single white block overlooking the level. As far as the eye could see there were floating, angular blocks that seemed like a sick form of floating Tetris with a grid of blue intersecting paths in the middle of the mass of blocks.

"Welcome Ichigo, to the first level of Hell." Kokuto said, pointing off into the distance. "If we want to find our targets, we'll have to go deeper into Hell. The entrance to the next level is far in the distance." He told the hybrid as they jumped down and descended to the blue road, Ichigo seeing hundreds of people among the blocks. All of whom seemed like they snapped a long time ago.

"I might as well get the Divine Comedy tour while I'm here." Ichigo called out as they landed, earning a confused look from Kokuto. "I told uncle Ryuuken that reading that thing was pointless." He sighed as he pointed to the Sinners among the blocks. "What can you tell me about this level?"

"Ah," The Sinner said as he understood Ichigo wants, "well if you're that curious." He began running, forcing the hybrid to follow his guide. "As you can see this is the most densely populated section of Hell, filled with Sinners that are trapped in despair. Within sight of freedom but have given up the struggle to attain it."

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked, locking his eyes forward and not looking anywhere else. "I imagine there are a few who are plenty strong."

"But none are as strong as our jailors, the Kushanada." Kokuto answered, sparing a quick glance around to see if he could sight one that would definitely come for them. "No matter how hard we train, we are unable to defeat them. Those around us are those that gave in to the despair brought on by a pointless struggle. Minds that are broken from losing and dying countless time, having given up on their hope and their hatred. Hate is what drives those of us that continue to fight, no matter the odds. No matter how many times we are crushed, beaten, and devoured. In Hell, we are resurrected endlessly and continue to suffer." The Sinner took another look around. _'That's odd. Where are the Kushanada?'_

"Is that the way to the next level?" Ichigo asked, pointing to an end to the road they were on, opening to empty space.

"Yes! Off there is the way to the next level of Hell!" He confirmed as they fearlessly jumped into the abyss and through a cloud of purple gas.

 **(Squad 15 Infirmary)**

" _Make sure he gets his sleep."_ That's what Urahara said after giving Chad a thorough examination. Orihime managed to heal him up physically but his spirit still needed time to recover, and he'd likely try to follow Ichigo into Hell which would be a terrible idea. Ichigo's Hakufuku wore off half an hour ago but Chad was still asleep, leaving everyone else to go about their duties. Jackie remained by his side, making sure he got his rest. _"Do whatever it takes. Here's some drugs that'll knock him out fast."_ Her eyes drifted to the bottle in her pocket again, just as Chad began to stir.

"Morning big guy." She said as Chad scanned his surroundings, slowly sitting himself up. "Though, night is probably more accurate. It's only just passed midnight. How are you feeling?"

"Like I was blown up half a dozen times." The Fullbringer said, healed but still feeling the aches of his fights. "What did I miss?" Jackie would say she was conflicted, lying to her friend who had helped her move on from the loss of her family and accessing a new form of her Fullbring, but she was more concerned with him being in good condition.

"Nothing much. The Hell thing is being handled." She said, smoothly telling the half truth. "Kisuke said to make sure you get your rest." She got up and moved to replace one of the drained IV Reishi bags that held Kisuke's new restorative medicine that should help Chad recover.

"Where's Ichigo?" He asked, using what skill in sensing he had to feel the leftover presence of multiple Sinners and Ichigo's Reishi all over the city. "Why do I feel his Reiatsu all over the city?" After that and replacing the bag, Jackie pulled out the knock out drug Kisuke made.

"Chad, it's nothing for you to worry about." She said, taking in a mouthful of the surprisingly sweet medicine.

"Are you su-" She cut him off with a sudden kiss, pouring the elixir into his mouth and making him swallow on reflex. She lingered for a few seconds, slowly tasting him through the medicine.

"Ichigo would want you to take it easy." She said as she saw the drug take its affect, Chad's eyes becoming tired and unfocused. "And I'd like you to be in better shape. Please, for me?" Chad made no response as he fell back onto the bed, once again in the embrace of unconsciousness. Jackie stood up, moving her tongue around in her mouth a bit. "Mmm. Spicy."

 **(Hell: 2** **nd** **Level)**

The pair broke through the clouds and began to hurtle down to a vast expanse of water dotted with dozens of stone water lily structures with massive blades protruding from them. Kokuto grabbed one of his chains and lassoed Ichigo, pulling him to one of the stone lily platforms. Nearly a minute later, they landed on the platform with Kokuto gesturing to the endless expanse around them.

"And now, for our shortest stop, the second level of Hell." He said, letting Ichigo take it all in as they drop down to one of the solitary stone platforms. "Possibly the most desolate section of Hell as there is frankly nothing here."

"So what? A Hell of Isolation?" Ichigo asked, curious on what suffering this level was supposed to have.

"Well that, but also this." The Sinner said as he grabbed Ichigo's wrist and thrust his hand into the water. Instantly, Ichigo felt like he was drowning. That air was drained from his lungs and he couldn't get anything into his chest. After seconds that felt like hours, Kokuto released Ichigo and the hybrid still felt like he was drowning. He cast a Shakkaho to create enough heat to evaporate the water on him, but it was pointless. He shook his hand enough to fling all the water off, finally regaining the ability to breath. He gulped down mouthfuls of air, ignoring the burning of the air of Hell and was just happy to breath again. "This water takes away one's ability to breath, leaving us with the constant sensation of drowning. But we never die, no matter how much that would relieve us."

"That..." Ichigo coughs for a bit before breathing again, "that really is a horrid fate. Isolation on these rocks or constant drowning."

"And we reach this after fleeing our next stop. The third level." Kokuto said, pointing into the water. "Through there." Ichigo looked into the water, thinking of how long he'd feel that drowning sensation. Without saying anything, Ichigo released his wrist binds and unleashed half his power. He started to create a sphere of concentrated Reishi above the water, cutting off his hand and throwing it into the sphere to ready a Gran Rey Cero.

"Let's do this!" Ichigo roared, pulling Kokuto close to him before jumping forth and creating a Reishi platform at his feet. "Gran Rey Cero!" He shouted as they were shot into the water.

 **(Captains Meeting)**

"The Togabito's plan to have Ichigo break open the Gates of Hell is impossible so there was never any need to worry about that." Urahara said, giving a report on his study and predictions of the threat posed by Ichigo in Hell. "The Gates themselves are indestructible. The danger are the chains breaking." He brought up a simulation with two figures, one in chains and the other with a sword. "From our research, the things that keep the Sinners trapped in Hell are in a perpetually state of growth. Always stronger than the strongest prisoner with every one devoured and the chains are very much the same." The presentation had the chained figure try to break free but was unable to. "Unfortunately there's no record of anyone at Ichigo's level being down there, meaning he's stronger than the chains." The sword wielding figure swung at the chained one and the chains broke apart. "If Ichigo can be manipulated into breaking the chains, then the true threat emerges. Hell's law is absolute and if it's broken then the Gates themselves will crack and leak out the energy of Hell. Which will turn the world of the Living into Hell as well."

"This is why I wanted that boy to stay out of it." Yamamoto sighed under his breath. "While I would like to have faith in my student, this is not something I will chance. Captains Urahara and Kuchiki, I want you both to enter Hell and bring him back. Move with all haste, every second counts. Isshin, you and Hitsugaya will set up a containment field around the Gate to keep the energies at bay. Dismissed!" The Commander ordered with a slam of his can, earning a nod from from the captains as the went about to prepare for their latest mission. Kisuke and Byakuya left the building and were intercepted by Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, brought in for questioning on the suspicion that they helped Ichigo get into Hell.

"I'm coming with you." Ulquiorra said, making it clear he was not taking no for an answer. "I swore to be by his side as his vassal and I will not fail him." The captains turned to Grimmjow, who shrugged.

"My king as well. That and Hell sounds like a party." He said with a savage grin. Byakuya just walked by them, muttering about barbarians while Kisuke held a serious gaze at the pair.

"I know what you did." He said, keeping it silent. "Ichigo told me about your Solita Vista."

"You also asked if I told him anything about Kokuto. I merely shared my memories. I never lie." Ulquiorra returned, not backing down from the captain. Urahara sighed in irritation.

 _'So this is what it feels like to be on the receiving end.'_ He thought, going back to all the times he manipulated a scenario to suit his wants and needs. "Fine, you can come along. But Ichigo is going to be punished for his actions, no matter what you two try." He said, leading them down to get ready for Hell.

 **(Hell: 3** **rd** **Level)**

 _'Almost there!'_ Ichigo roared as his lungs burned for air until they burst through the water and into the next level of Hell, the water flying off from their speed and air friction. "So what is this one?!" He called, gasping for breath as he took in the view. It was a barren landscape filled with rocks and yellow pools of either lava or steaming acid. It was a toss up of what it actually was, but Ichigo didn't think he wanted to know. Before Kokuto could answer one of the pools exploded, prompting Ichigo to push him out of the way and onto the ground. They landed with a crash as the yellow liquid came raining down on them. Both men started to cry out in pain, Ichigo glaring at the pool while the liquid settled. "You alright?" He asked as he and Kokuto got back up, slow and labored as they worked through the punishment of Hell.

"I'll be fine, I'm used to it." The Sinner said as he looked over to the healing Ichigo. "What about you? I go through that all the time, how are you faring?" Ichigo looked himself over, most of the upper half of his uniform was melted away but his wounds did heal.

"I heal fast." The hybrid said, wincing as his throat and lungs started burning again with the same feeling as the yellow liquid. "AHH! What is this!?"

"The third level of Hell." Kokuto answered as he looked back to the pool that exploded. "This is where the burning air originates. The evaporation from these pools create the atmosphere of burning air that makes breathing so painful in Hell. Making us pick between drowning and an air that feels like our insides are melting. Never had one geyser up like that though. I thought for sure a Kushanada was attacking us." He said, becoming concerned about the lack of Hell's jailors.

"You sound almost disappointed." Ichigo said, looking out into the distance. "Maybe we're lucking out? Sometimes things just go my way?" Kokuto looked at Ichigo, then back to the pool, before continuing their way to the next level.

"If that's true then you must be the luckiest person in Hell." He said as they ran through the landscape, Kokuto finally recovering.

"You said what you did was enough to condemn you to Hell, but you did it for something precious to you." Ichigo said, changing the subject suddenly. "What did you do that was so vile?"

"I got my sister killed." Kokuto returned, becoming very somber with a look of smiling melancholy. "I was her good for nothing brother and she died because of me. She was all I cared about and I dedicated what life I had to avenging her." Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he remembered his teacher's words. "It doesn't matter why I did it, murder is still unforgivable. I'm not just helping you because I want to spite these bastards. I'm helping you because I can't stand anyone who would harm someone's sister." They came to the edge of a steep hillside that Kokuto jumped onto, Ichigo following right behind him. They soon came to a stairway with hundreds of gates and thousands of candle lit shrines. "Through here is the next level, and the end of our journey. Where our enemies reside."

 **(Karakura Town)**

"Okay people, let's do this!" Urahara called out, getting the team ready. "We've got to bring out the Gates, contain them, and get ourselves protected. Every second counts and Ichigo is probably at the bottom levels by now. We can't afford to waste any time." With that, Tessai and the Kido Corps began to summon and bind the Gates of Hell with assistance from squad 12.

"Barrier stress and Hell energies are stable, but rising!" Mayuri called out from the monitor he was at. "Adding in the samples from the Togabito!" He said, prompting Ulquiorra to pull out two vials of pure black substance and opening them. "Gates should be appearing now!" The lieutenant called out as the Gates of Hell reappeared, solidified, and stayed shut. "Stabilized."

"That's good, but I was hoping they'd be open." Kisuke muttered, thinking of how irritating it was going to be to open them. Grimmjow dashed forward, roaring with the intent of busting through and catching up with Ichigo and making sure he got a few hits in. He was then shot back the second he touched the Gates. "And how did you see that playing out?"

 **(Hell: 4** **th** **Level)**

The pair exited the tunnel, entering the last leg of their journey. Ichigo took in the sights yet again, and started to cough up blood as the burning got to its very worse. All around them were thick clouds of acid from the level above, creating a thick fog throughout the hilly landscape. At their feet was miles and miles of black sand that had trace amounts of Reishi and a series of small pale mounds, like a twisted Zen garden of suffering.

"This is our graveyard." Kokuto said, sounding empty. No hate, no rage, just pain as he gazed upon the resting place of Hell. "The fourth level of Hell is an endless desert of the crushed and charred bones of the Sinners that were finally broken. Even when there is nothing left to break, nothing left to torment, we stay here, eternally imprisoned in this endless nightmare. Even if we managed to get to the world of the Living, it's always a matter of time before the Kushanada find us and pull us back into our torment." The two looked on to the endless miles of bone sand as Ichigo thought of how many people were needed to make this while Kokuto pondered his own fate. "Ichigo, I know this is asking a lot, but would you hear me out?"

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, looking at his guide. He already had an idea, but wanted to hear it from the man himself.

"After we defeat them, could you free me?" The Sinner said, immediately putting his hands up. "Not permanently, I just... I just want to see my sister one last time." He sighed. "I hope that helping you would grant me the chance to see her and apologize. After that, I'll return and pay my dues." Ichigo said nothing, shifting his gaze to behind Kokuto, before finally speaking.

"Lend me your power and I will help you." Ichigo said before returning his gaze to Kokuto, who looked happy for once.

"Don't worry. You have my full cooperation." He said as he started to run, heading for where the other Togabito were. Ichigo stood still, nodding his head just once, before dashing forward to join Kokuto. After running for a bit, the pair saw their destination. A half circle of standing stones with a massive skeleton in the center with a pair of massive stone fingers reaching out, all looking over a pit of lava. "From there, the dead rise back up. Every time a Sinner dies we are resurrected in the burning lava. How quickly we come back is heavily dependent on our strength." Ichigo began charging toward the structure, Kokuto right on his tail, moving with great speed. As they neared their destination, a spear of fire came flying at the hybrid. There, standing atop the skull of the skeleton, was the fire user Ichigo fought. He had a wide rimmed cloak with a similar white outfit to Kokuto, except with squares instead of vertical lines. The other difference was the asymmetrical black pants on his left leg and his mask on his chest to hold his cloak in place with his purple hair covering his left eye. There was another figure next to him, covered in bandages with two parallel scars running down his cheek with tentacles instead of arms. Ichigo and Kokuto dodged the fiery explosive spears until they got to the front of the pit, the cloaked figure gazing down at them.

"You certainly saved us the trouble of looking for you Ichigo!" The man on the skull called out. "I am Shuren, a Sinner trapped in Hell. The plan was to hold your sisters hostage to force you to open the Gates of Hell and free us, but we might as well do it like this!" He roared as he fired bolts of fire at the two, focusing mainly on Ichigo. The attacks separated the two as the tentacled Gunjo attacked Kokuto.

 **(Kokuto vs Gunjo)**

"Return to the pit!" Kokuto roared as he cut away Gunjo's tentacles that came from his chest. The Sinner circled around and unleashed another barrage that struck with explosive force, shooting up blooms of bone dust with every strike. Kokuto dodged and cut them but got clipped a few times, not enough to seriously injure him but enough to draw blood.

"Why are you standing in our way!?" Gunjo asked, confused that another Sinner would try to stop them from opening the Gates of Hell and attaining freedom for those that still had their minds. "You should be aiding us!" He roared, still unleashing his tentacles like a swarm of missiles.

"I'd never side with the likes of you!" Kokuto returned, creating an energy shield and causing the tentacles to bounce away harmlessly. Gunjo faltered in confusion of the sudden defense, giving Kokuto ample time to close the distance and impale his opponent. "Say goodbye!" Kokuto roared, pouring his Reishi into his next swing to create an energy blade and destroying Gunjo's body. _'I've done my part. Now for you, Ichigo.'_ He thought, a manic grin coming onto his face as he thought of his coming freedom.

 **(With Ichigo)**

Shuren shot spear after spear of fire at Ichigo, but none of them could harm the hybrid. The Soul Reaper was closing the distance fast and deflecting every strike that came close to him. He could do the fast thing and vaporize Shuren with any number of Kido or other Reishi attacks, but if they thought he could free them from Hell then he needed to be more careful in his execution. He held up Kyoka Suigetsu and poised to stab before launching himself forward to Shuren's chest. The Sinner himself barely managed to dodge, earning himself a deep gash on his chest as the air pressure shattered the skeleton and stones around them.

"Get back here!" Ichigo roared, dashing at the fleeing Sinner, who constructed another spear of flames. He tried to block, but Ichigo without half of his seals quickly overpowered him and sent him hurtling toward the ground. Shuren recovered and brought both hands up, shooting fire bolts extremely rapidly in the hopes of stopping his opponent. Ichigo flashed around the field, closing the distance before grabbing Shuren's head and slamming him on the ground before running and dragging him to the base of the lava pit. "Never return!" Ichigo growled as he threw Shuren into the pit of lava. "I was hoping for a bit of a challenge."

"Are you _really_ disappointed?" Kokuto asked, walking up to Ichigo and looking into the lava. "I thought you wanted to end this as soon as possible."

"I did, but I still feel cheated in a way." The hybrid admitted as he got behind Kokuto. "So, how do we do this?" He asked making Kokuto turn with a smile on his face, barely able to contain his excitement. The Sinner moved his hands, grabbing onto each one of his lengths of chain as they gave a dark shimmer of their existence.

"To free someone, you must break their chains." Kokuto responded, holding them out for Ichigo to cut through. "Only then is our connection to Hell severed. Only then are we freed." He had to resist the urge to scream at Ichigo to cut them and free him from his torment, believing that everything has been going his way.

"Just one more question." Ichigo said, raising Kyoka Suigetsu above his head. "How gullible do you think I am!?" Ichigo roared, shocking Kokuto as the hybrid spartan kicked the Sinner into the lava.

 **A/N: Yeah... short fights. Shuren went down with one Bankai Hollow Getsuga and Kokuto was originally outnumbered 3 to 1. I'm thinking of a way to make Kokuto stronger, I just need to know if you'll accept him absorbing all of the other Togabito powers.**

 **For those that are paying attention to my account page, I've restarted the poll for a RWBY or DXD crossover after Yhwach's defeat, but I'm also on the fence of whether or not I'll actually do it. That poll is for which you want to see more and it'll end when I finally decide to do it, which will be after Yhwach's defeat. The Akame Ga Kill one will definitely happen though, I really liked AGK. Well, I'm going to work on a chapter of my own book so who knows when Ichigo will beat Kokuto and escape Hell. Till then, catch you all later. NOW LISTEN TO SKILLET'S OUT OF HELL!**


End file.
